Snipe
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: The greatest adventure of Hermione's life started when she got lost in the woods. If she'd known how much trouble she was about to get herself into, she might have stayed home with her books. But then, Hermione had never been one to say no to a challenge
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of it :( Also, a milion thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me ;)_**

_Chapter One: In which Hermione learns not to wander alone_

_"What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?"_  
><em>"Oh no, Ron," came Fred's voice, very sarcastically. "No, this is exactly where we wanted to end up."<em>  
><em>"Yeah, we're having the time of our lives here," said George, whose voice sounded muffled, as though he was squashed against the wall. – Goblet of Fire<em>

* * *

><p>It was dull gray outside, and everything seemed faded to Hermione Granger. She really shouldn't be outside, but the trees, dancing in the cool fall breeze and the promise of rain that hung in the air just seemed to beckon her into the vast woods at the back of her house.<p>

Now though, she was beginning to worry. She had been traveling for the last half hour, and she was now further from her home than she'd ever dared to venture before. Her mother would be quite cross with her when she returned home.

She really should be doing that, returning home. It was already past tea time, and she had never missed it before.

Where was home, for that matter?

She spun around in the woods, feeling a slight panic fill her as she realized she really had no idea where her home was. She couldn't remember if she had come straight, or if she had turned on her way up. She took a timid step forward and stopped, realizing that when she had spun around, she'd lost track of just which direction she had come from to begin with. Her mouth dropped open in a surprised exclamation of 'oh dear' and she took a tiny step back, fear beginning to fill her for the first time.

She tripped on a hidden stump and fell down onto her bum with a faint thump. She sat still for a moment, looking around the darkening woods fearfully as tears began to build in her eyes.

What if she never got out? What if she was stuck here?

A rustle behind her drew her attention away from her slightly desperate thoughts. She craned her neck sharply, frowning at whatever it was that was coming. She thought back to all the textbooks she had read over the summer. There weren't any dangerous animals in these woods that she could recall…

The rustling grew louder, and a large shrub directly behind her began to twitch slightly. With a growing sense of alarm Hermione watched the shrub quake, and then it began to shake, quite forcibly. She bit her lip nervously as the bush gave one last great shake, and then a blur of red, black, and white fell out of the bush. Hermione let out a gasp of surprise as a boy, a little older than herself, sat up, clutching what looked to be a rusty owl to his chest. He had shocking red hair, and a huge, mischievous smile. He was wearing something that looked like a dress robe, over a faded gray t shirt and black slacks. He was covered in dirt and little bits of leaf and twig, as though he had spent most of the afternoon rolling around in the forest.

He let out a loud, happy laugh and held the owl -for that was indeed what it was- out to examine his catch.

"Errol!" He exclaimed, taking no notice of Hermione yet. "You're not a Snipe! What are you doing out here? Have you seen George around?" The boy kept on chatting to the owl like it was the most natural thing in the world. As if the bird could actually understand what he was saying to him.

The boy was clearly quite unaware that she was sitting there, so Hermione remained quiet, studying him. He was extremely happy, laughing after almost every word. His smile was bright and warming, making Hermione's lips twitch in a desire to grin with him. Looking at him Hermione decided that, while he was certainly a little odd, he wasn't actually all that scary. She bit her lip nervously for a moment, and then decided to act.

"Did you say Snipe?" she asked, her voice coming out loud and ringing in the quiet forest. The boy froze at the sound of it before sitting up straighter and turning in his seat. He pulled the aged owl to his chest and studied her with wide eyes.

"Yes," he finally said, after a long moment. He had bright blue eyes that almost seemed to glow. She had never seen such beautiful eyes. Both of her parents had brown eyes like her own.

"You do know that there are no Snipes in this area," she said, recalling the fact from one of the text books she had read over her summer break.

"Really?" The boy asked, relaxing his hold on the owl who gave a grateful hoot. "My brother, Charlie, told me and George that they hid in the woods. You have to whack two sticks together and make a 'caw' sound to attract them." He explained. Hermione's lips raised up in a grin and she let out a soft giggle.

"It's a joke," she explained, when she saw his confused expression. "My uncle tried to pull it over on me. That won't attract any animals. It's a prank that adults pull on children to get them out of their hair. They find it ever so funny."

The boy's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth dropped open. "What!" he exclaimed in shock. "George and I have been had!" He hopped up, still holding the bird, and narrowed his eyes in concentration. "Just you wait, Charlie…." He muttered, sounding mischievous and excited. "George and I'll have to come up with something good for this one…" He began to wander off, back in the direction he had come from. Hermione realized he was leaving her and a sense of panic rose up within her as she realized she would once again be alone.

"Wait!" She called out, unable to hide the desperation in her voice. The boy stopped in his tracks and turned back to her, his eyebrows raised in surprise. She bit her lip nervously and stood up from the stump she had been sitting on. She once again had the urge to cry, and her eyes were starting to burn from the force of the desire. "Please, could you help me? You see, I've no idea where I am," she explained, still biting her lip as she looked at the boy. He blinked at her in surprise and studied her for a moment before a huge grin broke out across his lips.

"Of course," he declared, stepping towards her. He set the bird in his pocket and reached a hand out to her. "I'm Fred Weasley by the way."

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." She said, blushing slightly. Why had her parents insisted on giving her such a strange name? Fred was such a nice, simple, ordinary name.

"Hermione?" He asked, getting the pronunciation right the first time, much to Hermione's surprise. "I like it," he declared in a decided tone. "Where do you live, exactly?"

"In Ottery St. Catchpole," she explained, fidgeting slightly.

"Oh yeah, that's the mugg-that's the village down the way," Fred said. He blushed slightly and went back into his pocket, pulling a now rumpled and agitated Errol back out.

"Do you know how to get there?" Hermione asked curiously. She couldn't help but find him fascinating. He was so extremely different from anything she had ever seen.  
>"Yeah, me and George have been down there with Bill once."<p>

"Who are Bill and George?" Hermione questioned. He didn't seem to mind her questions, unlike most of her other classmates. They found her fact spewing and insistent questions rather annoying.

"Bill's my older brother and George is my best friend and twin." He said with a simple shrug of his shoulders. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as a small smile lifted her lips.

"You have a twin?"

"Yeah, we're identical. Makes for some great mischief," he said, his eyes sparkling with mirth. He gave his head a little shake and seemed to come back to himself. "I'm sorry, follow me. I'll lead you right home." He stepped forward with a wink and headed into the trees. Hermione watched him for a moment and then walked after him.  
>"How many siblings do you have?" She asked after a moment. He grinned and glanced at her before looking back at where he was going.<p>

"Six. Bill's the oldest, Charlie's next, then Percy - he's a pain, George and me are the middle, we have a younger brother, Ron, and a baby sister, Ginny. She's the youngest. "

"You have six siblings?" Hermione exclaimed, more than a little surprised. She was an only child, but she always dreamed about having siblings. It seemed like it would be so much fun to always have someone to play with, someone to stand up for you no matter what. She was often quite lonely.

"Yeah, what about you?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm an only child. I do have a cousin, but he lives over in Liverpool and he's already 16…" She trailed off. Her life didn't sound as exciting as his.

"Wow!" Fred exclaimed with wide eyes. "He's ancient. You couldn't play with him anyway."

"No," Hermione said, grinning despite herself, "he isn't terribly fun to play with."

"What do you do then?"

"I read, mostly," she said after a moment.

"Read? But doesn't that get boring?" He asked, sounding as though he thought it would be torture.

"Well, I do go to school as well," she said slightly defensively.

Fred's eyes widened in surprise and he almost dropped Errol. "You go to school? I didn't think you were old enough to yet!" Hermione stopped at that and turned towards him with a small frown

"I'm nine," she said indignantly. "And I'll be ten in a month's time. I've been going to school for several years now."

"You mean you don't start school at eleven?" He asked, his eyes disbelieving.

"What - no, I started at five," she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Wow, no wonderyou know so much," he replied, shaking his head.

"Do you not go to school?"

"No, but I'm going to start in a few weeks."

"What do you do then? How do you learn?" Hermione had never met someone who didn't go to school.

"My mum teaches me stuff," he said simply.

"So you're homeschooled," Hermione declared, feeling better. She was quite sure it would have been illegal for him not to be in school.

"I guess," Fred said, not sounding like he particularly cared one way or another.

"How old are you?" She asked, after a moment's silence.

"I'm eleven. I'll turn twelve in April." His eyes lit up in excitement and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Is that owl a pet?" She asked, unable to keep silent for very long.

"Yeah. Bill reckons he was mum's in school. That makes him ancient," Fred said, holding the 'ancient' bird up with an air of pride. Hermione looked at him appreciatively. He would be old indeed.

"How ever did she manage to tame him?"

"He came like that. He'll deliver letters for us, but he's bloody slow at it."

"How does he know where to take them?"

"I'm not sure, he just does it," Fred said with a shrug of his shoulders.

The woods were starting to thin out, and Hermione realized they were nearing her house with a sense of excitement and sorrow. She was no longer lost, but she didn't relish the idea of leaving Fred. No one had talked to her for so long before. Most people found her odd, what with her bucked teeth and bushy hair. When they found out how smart and curious she was as well, they usually just gave her up for a lost cause.

Her house came into view and she found herself slowing down.

"Is this where you live?" Fred asked, looking at the brick building with a smile. She nodded her head. "Brilliant!" He smiled at her and stuffed Errol back into his pocket, ignoring the protesting hoots. "Well, I have to head back. George and I need to get Charlie back for tricking us." He offered her his hand, which she took with a smile.  
>"Don't get lost in the woods!" he warned, smiling cheekily at her. She blushed but gripped his hand tighter, smiling.<p>

"I shan't, but hopefully you'll be able to find me if I do."

"Yeah." He said, and with one last wink he disappeared back into the woods.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm so excited to start this one :) I've been working on it for well over a month, and I'm already in love with it. It's the story I've always wanted to write, but I've not been skilled enough. I'm going to try it now, so wish me luck, and leave a review. I'm dying to know what you all think. _

_So, until the next chapter, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_

_Mischief Started,_

_-Wizards Pupil_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own the twins, darn it! :( Thanks again to the awesome 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me ;)_**

_Chapter Two: In which rules are broken and Errol passess out_

_"I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid - we know we're called Gred and Forge."-Philosophers (or Sorcerer's) Stone_

* * *

><p>"Muuummm!" Fred called out, dragging the word out in a whiny voice in a last, desperate attempt to get his mothers attention. She couldn't stand when they whined, so, while it promised trouble, it also promised results. George shot him a warning glance when their mother straightened and turned towards him.<p>

"What do you want, Frederick?" Of course, she would know exactly which one he was now.

"I can't find Errol," Fred declared, bouncing on the balls of his feet eagerly. He wanted to write a letter to Hermione. He hadn't gotten a chance to tell her that he'd like to talk to her again. He wanted to introduce her to George. It would be smashing to have a new friend - the two of them were bored out of their minds at the Burrow, especially since Percy, Charlie, and Bill were gone. Only Ron and Ginny were left. He couldn't actually tell his mum about Hermione though, she'd disapprove because she was a muggle.

That was partly why she was so fascinating though. She was a muggle, and completely different from anyone Fred had ever met. Even her hair was unusual, all bushy and crazy.

Still, that didn't change the fact that he wasn't exactly allowed to see or interact with muggles. There was always the off chance that he might give away something about the Wizarding world.

"Well of course not," Mrs. Weasley snapped, turning back towards the dishes in the sink. "He's avoiding you. He doesn't like being stuffed in your robe pockets and dragged through the mud with you."

"Ruddy owl's mental if you ask me," George muttered next to Fred. Fred flashed him a grin and promptly covered it with his most solemn face.

"Could you tell me where he is, so that I could apologize?"

"Honestly, Frederick, he's in the sitting room on his perch." Fred glanced at George and before Molly could so much as blink the twins were up out of their chairs and in the sitting room.

"Are you going to tell her what we're doing?" George whispered as his brother tugged the owl off of his perch. He opened one sleepy eye wearily and let out a startled hoot when he saw who was disturbing his nap.

"Of course not, here, roll this up and attach it to his leg," Fred ordered, handing his letter over to his twin as he tightened his hold on the owl that was now trying desperately to escape from his captor's clutches.

George did as he was ordered and tightly secured the letter to the owl's shaking leg. They carried him to the window and whispered the location in his ear before tossing him out the window.

Now all they had to do was wait for a reply.

-o-O-o-

Hermione was sitting on her bed reading a book. She had been berated for half an hour by her mother when she finally went inside. She understood that her mother was worried, but it still felt unfair that she had been punished. She wasn't allowed to go outside until next week, which, coincidentally, was also when school started back up. So, Hermione Jean Granger had to spend the rest of her summer vacation cooped up inside with nothing but a book to keep her company.

Oh well, at least she did have her books. Her mother had even threatened to take those away, which, in her opinion, was an extremely low blow. She changed the page and then started when she heard a strange noise. It sounded like tapping, as though someone was actually tapping on her window.

She set her book down on her bedside table and climbed off her bed before making her way across the room to her window. The strange tapping noise came again and she froze for half a second before gripping her curtains and jerking them open. A familiar grey, rusty old owl was flying outside her window, looking at her with wide eyes as he began to wheeze. She threw her window open and Errol collapsed onto the floor, his wings spread out and his foot sticking up. It looked as though the short flight to her house had done the poor old owl in.

Hermione knelt by him and lifted him up, bringing him over to her bed and lying him on her pillow. He let out a contented hoot and closed his eyes. He stuck his foot up higher and she noticed the letter attached to it. A grin lifted her lips when she saw it and she removed it from his leg, grinning even wider when she saw her name was spelled correctly.

_Hermione,_

_Thanks for letting me in on the Snipe. I had no idea they weren't real. You saved me and George a lot of searching, and from looking like complete nutters. _

_Speaking of George, I was wondering if you'd like to meet him. I had fun with you this afternoon, and would like to play with you again sometime. _

_Would that be okay?_

_You can send a reply back on Errol. Might want to give him a few minutes to rest though, he might pass out mid-flight otherwise._

_Thanks!_

_Fred_

A radiant smile lifted Hermione's lips as she crossed the room to her desk, rereading the letter - the first letter she'd ever received from someone that wasn't a relative.

She sat down at her desk and grabbed out a pen and sheet of notebook paper. She wasn't really sure what this letter was written on, it was too thick to be normal paper…

She didn't dwell on it long, though, as she began to eagerly write a reply.

_Fred,_

_I would love to meet George. I had a great deal of fun this afternoon, even though I did get lost. Unfortunately, I shall be unable to meet with you this week as I have been grounded for being out so late. My mum has banished me to my room and I am not permitted to leave except for meals._

_I'm free next week though, perhaps we could meet some time then?_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione._

_Ps. Snipes are real. They are any of about 25 wading bird species. They are characterized by a very long, slender bill and cryptic plumage. Their camouflage helps them to remain unseen by hunters in marshland. They also fly erratically, making them even more difficult to track. The term "sniper" is drawn from them._

She chewed her lip nervously and looked at the letter. Would he find the extra information about snipes strange? She'd written in pen though, so she couldn't erase it. Oh well, there was nothing for it now. She'd just have to hope he didn't find it too strange.

She stood up and folded her note as she made her way back to the bed. Errol wasn't looking as ill now, and he had managed to sit up. She gripped the leather thong tied around his ankle and undid the knot before she tied her own letter to him. She then went to the open window and set him on the ledge. He gave her a long look, and then, with a bow of his head, he jumped out of the window and flew off in a slightly erratic pattern.

She went back to her book, but she found it extremely hard to concentrate on it now. Her mind kept drifting back to the red haired boy with bright eyes and a large grin.

Her friend, she thought with a small smile, hardly believing it could be true.

She somehow managed to bring her attention back to her book, though. She let herself get lost in the mythical world of dragons and wizards and she hardly noticed as the time passed by.

She did, however, notice the extremely loud pounding on her window. She looked up from her book in surprise and let out a tiny gasp when she saw a flash of red hair. She hopped off her bed and ran for the window, giving a squeak of surprise when she saw Fred's face appear in her window.

"Oi," he called quietly, grinning largely, "wanna give me and Georgie a hand?" She stared at him dumbly for a moment, and then did the only thing she really could do. She reached out and grabbed hold of Fred by both his arms before giving him a tremendous tug. Her efforts, plus his forward momentum, saw him falling safely into the room in a tangle of limbs and cloth.

He stood up quickly and turned around, and with a quick wink to Hermione he was leaning back out the window, helping to pull George through. After a moment, the twins both stood straight with mischievous grins, safely inside her room.

They were perfectly identical, and if it hadn't been for the fact that she knew where Fred was standing, she wouldn't have been able to tell them apart. A radiant smile lifted her lips as she looked at them, scarcely able to believe they had just broken into her house.

What would her mum think if she ever found out? She could barely even count the number of rules she had just broken by letting the boys into her room. She'd simply have to make sure they stayed silent enough that no one knew they were here. She didn't even want to think about what her dad would say.

"Hello, Granger!" The one that wasn't Fred - so it had to be George - said. He stuck a hand out and his too-long robes barely covered his hand. He gave his arm a shake and his robes fell back so that his hand was free. Hermione took a small step forward and shook the proffered hand, still grinning like a nutter. "I'm George."

She inclined her head politely and answered him back. "Nice to meet you, but, what's going on?" She hoped she didn't come across as rude, she'd hate to make them think she was upset.

"Simple. We figured since you couldn't come out, we'd come in," Fred answered, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We can't have you trapped in here with nothing but books." He said the last word like it was something to be feared. As though the idea of being locked in a house with nothing but books was a truly terrifying thought.

He sank to the ground at the same time as George, both crossing their legs and resting their hands on their knees. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, biting her lip nervously as she looked at him.

_My, this is rather like Wendy in Peter Pan. I can't go to Neverland though, so what should I do with them?_ She couldn't be too loud lest her parents find out…

A game, that would work. She smiled at her guests and turned on the spot, crossing her room to the chest pushed against the wall. She opened it up and pulled out a few boxes, smiling in eager anticipation as she brought them back to the twins.

She set the board games out and let them pick out the one they thought looked like the most fun. After a few moments of brief explanations, they chose clue. Hermione explained the rules rather quickly, and then set the game up.

A night of chaos proceeded. They were laughing hysterically after a few minutes at a joke from Fred, and they only got worse from there on. Hermione had to stuff her fist into her mouth several times to keep from laughing out too loudly. It was a wonder her parents didn't come to check on her.

She managed to sit up, and clutching her stomach she looked at the twins. Fred was on his back, his head thrown back and his arms wide open as he laughed silently, tears of mirth falling down his face. George was the opposite, he'd curled in on himself, clutching his stomach tightly as he let out squeaky noises from where he was trying to conceal his laughter.

"Hermione?" Her mum's voice came from outside the room. Hermione and the twins all froze.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alright, I have no idea how long this will be, but I want to go through a lot of the books. Suffice to say it will be long ;) Ron and Hermione's relationship will be complex, like always :D_

_Enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think with a review ;)_

_Mya_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own the twins, darn it! :( Thanks again to the awesome 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me ;)_**

_Chapter Three: In which disappearances occur_

_"Well...when we were in our first year, Harry -young, care free, and innocent-"_

_Harry snorted. He doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent.- Prisoner of Azkban_

* * *

><p>"Yes, mum?" Hermione asked, her voice slightly shaky. The twins were staring at her with wide eyes, clearly at a loss as to what they should do.<p>

"What's going on in there?" Her mother's voice was nearer, she was headed this way! Hermione pointed toward her bed frantically, and the twins got the message. Fred hopped up first and pulled George up before they both dove under the bed. Hermione pulled her pillows off the top of her bed and tossed them on top of her games. She pulled her book off the bed and leaned against the pillows, attempting to look comfortable and natural.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Her mother asked again, opening the door and peering into the room. Hermione lifted her eyes from her book and caught sight of a flash of red before finding her mothers eyes.

"Nothing, mum. I'm just reading."

Her mother frowned, furrowing her brow as she studied her daughter. "I thought I heard voices…"

"Really?" Hermione asked, the perfect vision of innocence. "Is dad watching the telly?"

"No… it was probably nothing. You need to be heading to bed though, young lady." Hermione nodded her head, giving her mother a disarming smile. Her mother studied her for a moment and then gave her head a little nod, smiling at her daughter before shutting the door. Hermione waited quietly for a moment and then set her book aside. She scooted towards the bed and lifted the cover, letting out a quiet giggle when Fred and George grinned at her mischievously.

"That was fun," Fred whispered out. George nodded his head, glancing back at the door.

"Yes, but it was far too close," Hermione whispered back, holding the covers up so they could more easily slip out. They crawled out on their stomachs and then glanced at the clock she had on the door.

"Blimey!" Fred exclaimed, sounding shocked. "I had no idea it was getting so late!" He turned towards George and grinned. "We've got to get back home. Mum'll flip if she finds our beds empty."

"Yeah," George answered, glancing at the window. "Sorry, Hermione. We'll have to come back tomorrow." Fred nodded his head adamantly.

"Yeah, you can show us how to play that other mug- board game," he said cheerfully. With one last wink they both disappeared back out her window. She watched them climb down the tree outside of her room and then race across the back yard into the forest.

They'd be back tomorrow… what a wonderful, crazy thought.

-o-O-o-

Sure enough, they did come back the next night, and every other night of her captivity. It was the highlight of her day, and always left her feeling giddy for bed. She was breaking rules left and right by letting them in her room, but she found that she didn't really care; plus, it made the whole thing rather more exciting.

It rained all the next week, so she never got a chance to meet them outside. They continued their nighttime meetings though. She taught them several more games, and they entertained her for hours on end with stories of their childhood. They'd had quite a few crazy adventures, and by the sound of it, they were quite the troublemakers.

And then one day, they just didn't show up. Hermione waited up most of the night for them, but they never appeared. She was so tired from staying up all night that she actually fell asleep during her class. Her teacher wrote her mother a note. She'd had to lie about reading too late.

Hermione was hurt and confused. She had no idea why they'd just disappeared. She didn't know how to reach them either.

It was a week after their strange disappearance that she finally got a message. She was working on an essay about Queen Elizabeth I when she heard a familiar tapping at her window. She looked up, her eyes wide and surprised. Perched on the ledge outside her window was a beautiful gray owl, her yellow eyes holding her own. She got up from her bed and made her way across the room timidly.

It wasn't Errol, and she didn't know any other owls. Was it common practice for people to deliver letters through them? She had never heard of it before…

She pushed the window open and the bird flew in, landing lightly on her desk before sticking her foot out.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Sorry it's been so long since I've seen you, and that we haven't let you know where we've been. I've officially started school, and guess what, I'm in Gryffindor! Woo! Since you probably have no idea what that means, I'll explain it really quickly. My boarding school has special clubs, and the clubs are really specific on who they let in. Don't tell George, but I was actually really nervous about it. Everyone in my family has been in Gryffindor, and I didn't want to be the first Weasley to strike out. Even better though, George got in with me!_

_We're already planning a few pranks (don't tell anyone!), but we're being really careful about it. So you don't have to worry about us. (You already know we're experts at sneaking in and out of places as well). We've already set off a few pranks in the main hall and gotten a few detentions for it. We managed to nick some items from the banned cabinet though, so it was really a plus._

_Don't worry though, I'm doing all my homework, etc. Well, most of it. Too bad you don't come here, Georgie and I could really use your big brain - imagine the trouble we could get into! (And the schoolwork we could finish)._

_Got to go now, We actually have a class to attend (and mischief to make!)_

_Write to you soon!_

_Fred_

_P.S. You can send a reply back on Artemis if you want_

_P.P.S. George says hi!_

Hermione couldn't help the huge grin that lifted her lips as she read the letter. So they'd both had to go to school, whatever school it was that they attended. They hadn't just left her.

She sat down at her desk and began to write out a reply, telling them all about her school life and how excited she was. She told them that her mother was taking her to London for her birthday and that she would be sure not to go anywhere near the woods since her guide was no longer around.

She finished the two page letter and rolled it up before tying it to the patiently waiting birds leg. She gave a dignified hoot to her and a partial bow before flying back out the open window.

She already couldn't wait for the summer when she could see them again.

-o-O-o- Eight monthes later-o-O-o-

"Come down!" Hermione's mother yelled, making her start in surprise. She had been reading a book about dragons and judging by her mother's voice, she had missed her first call.

"Yes, mum?" She called, dropping her book on the bed as she got up.

"There's someone here to see you," Her mother called as she left her bedroom room. Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise and paused on the staircase. Who would want to see her? She didn't have any friends at school, especially not any that would want to see her now that it was summer.

Curiosity peaked she ran down the stairs feeling excited to see who it was, and slightly wary.

Her mother was standing in front of the door so she couldn't see who was at the door. She stepped up behind the door and waited patiently for her mother to move so she could see who it was that had come to see her.

"Here she is," Her mother said good-naturedly, stepping aside. Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in utter surprise. Two red headed twins were standing in front of her with huge, mischievous grins and bright blue eyes. Her heart gave an excited flutter and she was stepping forward without another thought.

"Fred, George!" She exclaimed, an eager grin on her lips. They both grinned even wider and started to bounce up and down excitedly. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon!" She had reached them by now and gave both of them a hug, wrapping her arms around their necks and launching herself at them. They let out happy laughs and hugged her back.

"We get out earlier than your school," "Fred explained as she stepped back.

"Yeah, I think they were just eager to get rid of us," George added.

"Mum, would you mind if we went outside?" Hermione asked, turning towards her mother with a small, pleading smile. Her eyes studied the boys for a moment, and then she gave her head a small nod.

"Yes, but be back before dinner, alright?" Hermione nodded her head before turning towards the boys.

"Let's go!" She exclaimed excitedly. They stepped to the side and let her out, and she led them to her back yard. Her parents had bought her a swing set over the spring term in an attempt to entice her into spending more time outside. She'd found it to be quite boring to play on by herself, though.

"What's that?" Fred asked, tilting his head curiously. Hermione wasn't sure why she knew it was Fred, she just did. It was almost instinctual.

"A swing set," she answered, resisting the urge to arch an eyebrow in surprise. The number of things her friends were unaware of was surprising to say the least.

"How does it work?" George asked, grinning eagerly. Hermione smiled at him and went up to one of the four swings. She say down on it and began to pump her legs back and forth, gaining speed and height.

"Like this, just keep swinging your legs back and forth and you can get higher and higher," she explained. The twins shared a glance and then ran towards her, each claiming a swing.

She let out an exhilarated laugh as they flew higher and higher, leaving the ground for a precious few seconds before returning. She could hear the twins' laughter as well, and she felt a strange swelling in her stomach, like something unidentified was filling her up. She pumped her legs harder, and she rose higher, and higher still. She'd never gone so high before, it really was like flying, like she was no longer bound to the ground. A thrill filled her at the thought, and she wondered if it would really be possible to truly fly. If she were to let go of the swing if she wouldn't just be able to go on.

A memory of a boy in a park came back to her. A small, black haired boy with a bright smile and a quiet laugh. He had been swinging as well, and she'd watched him with a child's fascination. He'd flown high, and at the peak of the arc, he'd let go of the swing and flew through the air before landing safely on the sand at the foot of the swing set.

For a few moments, he had actually flown.

So great was Hermione's desire to fly in that moment, that, without any further thought, she let go of the swing and flew into the air. She literally flew through the air for a few seconds, and then started to descend to the ground. She'd had her eyes closed when she let go off the swing, but now she opened them, and promptly let out a squeal of fright as she saw just how high she had gone. She fell to the ground, losing the graceful descent she'd had, and hit it with a small thud.

She'd never realized how painful falling could be.

"Hermione!" The twins shouted, and a moment later she heard two thuds. Before she could sit up someone had wrapped their arms around her. Fred pulled her up into a sitting position while George came up behind her.

"That was brilliant! Might want to work on sticking your landing though." She blinked up at the bright blue eyes and couldn't help but smile.

She wasn't about to get back on that swing set, though.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry about the late update, once again, the internet went out. *rolls eyes*_

_Enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think with a review ;)_

_Mya_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me ;)_**

_Chapter Four: On which Hermione recieves unexpected news_

_"You're a wizard, Harry."-Hagrid_

* * *

><p>The year passed by unbelievably fast. The twins came over at least three times a week during the summer holiday, and they wrote every week during school. They never told her much about their private lives, but she didn't mind.<p>

The school year seemed to drag by, made harder by the fact that she kept making strange things happen. She woke up with bright red hair one day after having fallen asleep reading a letter from the twins. She had no idea how to fix it, and her mother made her go to school with it. It had turned back to its usual shade by the time she'd reached school.

Then, a bully had been chasing her through the school grounds, and she, despite her immense fear of heights (which had occurred after she'd had the extremely unwise idea of jumping off her swing set with two pranksters) she had wound up in a tree out of his reach.

She was sitting at her desk in her room writing a letter to her two favorite friends when she heard someone knock at the door downstairs. She got up from her desk and made her way over to her door. She opened it carefully and stuck her head through to try and catch a glimpse of who it was. Her mother had taken the visitor to the sitting room already.

"Hermione! Could you come downstairs?"

"Yes, mother!" She called out, pausing before stepping outside the room and shutting the door behind herself. She made her way down the stairs slowly, slightly nervous as to who it was that had come.

She went into the sitting room and saw both her parents sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea. A tall woman sat across from them, her back rigid and her hands folded in her lap. She was wearing a long, emerald dress, and she had her gray hair pulled back in a tight bun. Her half moon spectacles had slid down her nose, making her look like a teacher, and a strict one at that.

"Good evening, ma'am." Hermione said politely, giving a half curtsy. The women inclined her head and set her tea cup down.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. It is a pleasure to meet you." Hermione stepped around the couch and sat next to her mother, giving her a questioning look.

The woman went on, either oblivious to Hermione's confusion, or choosing to ignore it. "I appreciate you meeting with me on such short notice. I realize that you have probably sent applications to other schools and possibly even received acceptance letters." She said, smiling patiently. Hermione raised a surprised eyebrow. This meeting was about a school? Why had she not been told about it?

"Hogwarts is a very exclusive school, and admissions are strictly by invitation only," she continued, moving to the edge of her seat.

"Hogwarts only accepts a special kind of student, and grades have nothing to do with their acceptance. I'm sure that you are more than aware that Hermione is a very special girl, aside from her brilliance. Please do not take this the wrong way, but, have you notice that she is a bit…odd? That she has trouble making friends and often makes unusual things happen? Things that neither you nor her can explain?"

"How ever did you know?" Hermione asked, speaking before her parents could. The woman gave her a small smile.

"Hogwarts specializes in students exactly like you."

"What does that have to do with her education? Hermione does exceptionally in school," her father said, his voice defensive.

"Well, the truth of the matter is that Hermione doesn't belong in a common school. Hogwarts is one of the only ones that she will truly belong in." She held up her hand before either of her parents could interrupt. "What I am about to say will no doubt shock you; however, I assure you it is true, and I shall prove it to you. You see, Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry; the finest, actually. Hermione is so different from everyone around her because she is a witch."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. A witch? What was she talking about? Images of cackling, stringy haired, bony, ugly women with missing teeth and warts came to her mind and she found herself feeling ill. Would that be her?

"A witch?" Her mother questioned, sounding insulted.

"Yes, a witch, but not the type you are thinking of. Those do not possess magic, and believe me, your daughter does." She reached into her robe pockets and pulled out a thin stick of wood, dyed a dark brown with a thin tracery of vine work running up to the tip. "Here, allow me to demonstrate." She pointed the stick, which must have been a wand, at the tea pot and it changed into a beautiful raven. It flew around the room and then came to rest on Hermione's lap.

"That's impossible," her mother barely breathed. Hermione merely blinked and raised her hand to gently stroke the bird's feathers. It was real. A faint grin lifted Hermione's lips as the bird nuzzled her hand.

"I know this must come as quite the shock; however, I assure you it is quite real." She waved her wand again and the bird changed back into a teapot. "Hermione is like me, and with training she too will be able to transfigure things. Hogwarts can help her to learn how to use and control her powers. It will stop her from having uncontrolled bouts of magic. At Hogwarts. she will find others like her, she'll be able to make friends who can understand her and she'll find a world she truly belongs in."

"We might need some time to think this over," her father said slowly, staring at the teapot with disbelieving eyes. The woman nodded her head.

"Of course." She reached back into her pocket and pulled out several brochures. "These should answer most of your questions. I will call you in a few days when you have had time to make your decision. It really is the best choice for her. Thank you for your time." She rose and bowed slightly.

"I do hope to see you there, Hermione." Hermione stood up and offered her hand, smiling uncontrollably. Magic, she might have magic. What an incredible, unbelievable thought. And yet, she knew it was true. The minute the woman, err, witch, had said it, she'd understood. That was why she was so different, why she never fit in.

Wait. It couldn't be, could it?

"Ma'am," she called out, stopping the woman from leaving the house. The stately witch turned towards her, a small smile playing on her aged face.

"Yes?"

"Do any other wizards live near here?" She didn't want to say who they were lest she get them in trouble, but the thought that Fred and George could actually be wizards was an incredible one. It would also explain why she got along with them so well and why they behaved so oddly.

"Yes, quite a few actually," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Three families live on the hill behind the forest in your backyard. It's truly a wonder you haven't found out about magic until now." She said the last part as though she knew Hermione had spoken to some of them. The smile that was lifting Hermione's lip was enormous, and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Thank you-"

"McGonagall, Minerva McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress, Teacher of Transfiguration, and Head of Gryffindor house."

With that one magical word, Gryffindor, she knew that it was true, and that more than anything she wanted to go there.

She was a witch.

-o-O-o-

She neglected to tell her friends what she had found out. She'd much rather surprise them at the train station. She couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when she showed up at Platform 9¾. (Wherever that actually was. She wasn't a hundred percent sure).

So, on September 1, 1991 at 10:40 am, she stood on the train platform watching people pass her by. She still had no idea where the platform was, but she had received a letter stating that a wizarding family was going to show her how to get on. Her parents had been called in on a dental emergency, and were unable to see her off. She was sad that she wouldn't get to see them, but she was mostly excited. It was thrilling to think that she was about to learn how to be a witch. She'd bought all her supplies and she'd gotten her very own wand. She could barely contain her excitement as she watched people rush by.

Someone tapped her on her shoulder and she spun around, her eyes wide and surprised. Two people were behind her, an aged witch, at least sixty with a tremendous hat that had a vulture perched atop it, and a boy about her age. He was plump with a round face and sandy hair. His eyes were bright and he was obviously nervous as he fidgeted around, clutching a toad tightly to his chest. The woman had a stern face, and was studying Hermione with an appraising air.

"So, I take it you are Hermione Granger?" Hermione nodded her head, her eyes going wide.

"Yes, ma'am," she said as politely as she could. She had a feeling this was not a woman to annoy.

"Very well, I'm Mrs. Longbottom, and this is my grandson, Neville Longbottom. He's in your year, so I suspect the two of you will probably see quite a lot of each other." The boy looked at her nervously, his eyes wide. Hermione smile at him, too happy to be nervous.

"Good morning, Neville, I'm glad to meet you." He mumbled something that sounded like 'me too,' but it was too quiet for Hermione to be sure.

"I'm going to be your support family for this year. At Hogwarts, they assign each Muggleborn a specific family for their first year. It helps them through the process of transitioning into our world. You will address me with any question you may have, and I will answer them to the best of my knowledge. After this year you can choose a different family for support, you may continue using us, or you can go it alone." Hermione nodded her head, absorbing the information quickly and with a smile. She was still too excited to be nervous.

"Very good," the tall witch said approvingly. She pushed her grandson forward and turned towards Hermione. "Come, I'll show you how to get across the barrier."  
>She followed the woman as quickly as she could, marveling at the elderly woman's speed. She was surprisingly spry.<p>

They approached a column, and then stopped. Hermione stared at it curiously for a moment when she caught a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see what it was, and couldn't hide the huge smile that lifted her lips.

Six very redheaded people were making their way over to the same column, and she recognized two of them. She could just make out what the woman in lead was saying, she was plump and had a kind face.

"— packed with Muggles, of course —" She declared, pushing her way through the crowd. They each had a trunk, and an owl, one she didn't recognize. Where was Errol? Probably passed out at home, the poor dear.

"Now, what's the platform number?" the woman asked. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of them. They hadn't noticed her yet, but she didn't care. She was feeling nervous suddenly, what if they treated her different? What if they ignored her?

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her mothers hand. She looked a little younger than Hermione. It must have been Ginny! "Mum, can't I go…"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first." A tall boy marched forward, his shoulders thrown back and his nose up high. That was Percy alright, and he fit the twins' description perfectly. She nearly laughed at his confident, important strut. He ran forward, and Hermione felt herself pale. He was going to ram into the barrier between the two platforms! He was going to get hurt.

And then he just disappeared. She blinked her eyes owlishly, but he didn't reappear. He was simply gone.

" Now Fred…" She continued, not missing a beat and apparently used to seeing her son disappear.

A grin lifted her lips and she stepped forward without thinking at the sound of her best friends name.

"I'm George! Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother?" She let out a giggle at that, she knew it was Fred and he was teasing his mum. It was such a very Fred-like thing to do. She could hardly believe she was actually going to school with them, she'd be able to see them every day!

"I'm sorry, George," Mrs. Weasley apologized, still waving him over.

"Just joking! I am Fred!" He ran forward without another word, and George was right behind them. Just like Percy, they disappeared into the barrier.

"As you can see, all you have to do is run into it," Mrs. Longbottom declared, drawing her attention away from the redheaded family. "Come on now, lets see you do it." She nodded her head and gripped her cart tightly. She took a deep breath and gave Neville one last look before running forward and into the barrier.

She passed right through it and found herself on another platform.

* * *

><p><em>AN: We're almost at Hogwarts ;)_

_Enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think with a review ;) They make me so happy!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me ;)_**

_Chapter Four: In which friends are made and Toads lost._

_And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"  
>"Throw it away and punch him in the nose," suggested Ron. <em>Harry and Ron<em>_

* * *

><p>"Would you like to share a compartment?" Neville asked, stepping up beside her nervously. She glanced at the train, feeling a little sad that she had lost sight of the twins. She had really wanted to speak with them…<p>

"I'd love to share a compartment. We'd better go ahead and claim one, though," Hermione said thoughtfully, glancing at the already filling up train. They made their way onto the red train and began to look around for a place to put their trunks.

"I-I thought I saw one at the end of the train that was em-" Neville was cut off by a flash of red and black that ran at Hermione. Before she could blink, yelp, or react at all she was enveloped by two taller redheads that were laughing in excitement.

"Granger!" One yelled.

"Hermione!" The other exclaimed. She let out an exhilarated laugh and wrapped her arms around them, hardly believing that they were not only happy to see her, but were acknowledging that they knew her. She'd barely admitted it to herself, but she was quite worried they would pretend not to know her.

"Fred, George!" She cried out, her voice light with joy.

"I can't believe you're here!"

"When did you find out?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I only just found out. Mum wouldn't let me tell anyone. So, I thought I'd surprise you," she said, smiling nervously at them as they stepped back to see them. Neville was watching them with wide eyes.

"Longbottom," George said, offering his hand to the nervous boy. Neville blinked at him for a moment before taking his hand.

"He's my support family," Hermione explained, hardly able to believe everything was really happening. It seemed too good to be true!

"Brilliant!" Fred exclaimed, taking Neville's hand after George dropped it.

"You'll never believe who we just saw," George said, talking to Neville as Fred moved to Hermione's side. The four of them began to walk down the train corridor as George continued.

"Harry Potter, I swear it was him."

"Harry Potter? Really?" Hermione asked, recalling the name from several books she had read.  
>"Yeah, how'd you know him?" Fred asked, raising a surprised eyebrow. "Don't tell me you've already read magical books!" His eyes were lighting up with mirth and it caused Hermione to blush brilliantly.<p>

"Only a few," she murmured, earning a laugh from George and a brilliant grin from Fred.

"Do you have a compartment?" He asked her, glancing at George who nodded his head.

"No, we haven't found one yet. They seem to fill up rather fast," she noted, glancing at the two filled compartments on either side of her.

"Yeah, most of the older students arrive early and claim compartments with their friends. The first years are left with whatever isn't taken - which usually isn't all that much," Fred explained, as George and he took the lead. Neville glanced timidly at Hermione, who gave him a reassuring smile as she followed the twins without question.

"We're in here, you two can join us. It's just us and Lee, Kenny and David are somewhere else," George told her as he stepped up to a compartment.

"Yeah, apparently George, Lee, and I are rather annoying," Fred added with a wink. Neville cracked his first grin as Hermione chuckled lightly.

"I can't imagine what would have given them that opinion," she said with as straight a face as she could manage.

"Yeah, you know Georgie and me, we're perfectly fun and not even slightly annoying." He accentuated his words with an exaggerated wink, causing Hermione to smile even wider.

George opened the compartment and slid the door open before stepping back so the others could enter. Fred went in first, announcing their presence to someone else that Hermione couldn't see. She stepped into the compartment and saw the boy that must have been Lee. He had dark skin and braided hair that hung haphazardly around his face in a playful manner. He had a grin that seemed to be too large for his face, and his dark brown eyes were alive with mischief. He was holding a wooden box, and she could hear something skittering around in it, though she suspected she didn't really want to know what. One thing was sure, though, it had to be Lee. He was exactly as Fred and George had described him.

"Hello," Hermione said politely, smiling at the boy as Neville came up behind her. She took the seat next to Fred as he responded.

"Morning, you must be Hermione." His voice was just as cheerful as his face, and she found herself instantly liking him. Neville took the seat next to her and offered Lee his hand timidly.

"Hello, Lee," he said cordially, but he looked slightly scared. The older boy took his hand and gave him a friendly smile.

"Neville. I didn't realize you started this year." George shut the compartment door and slid into the seat next to Lee.

"Do you two know each other then?" Hermione asked, feeling surprised. She wasn't sure why, it made sense that he would know other wizards, it just never had occurred to her before.

"Yeah, Neville lives in the house across from mine. Lee explained as Neville sat next to Hermione.

"I still can't believe you're a witch!" Fred exclaimed suddenly, as though it had been building up in him until he couldn't contain the words any longer. She turned towards him, not bothering to hide her own smile. "I mean, George and I suspected you might have some magic, but we couldn't tell if it was us or you."

"What do you mean? How could you tell I had magic? It came as ever such a surprise to me."

George spoke up from his seat, grinning mischievously. "Well, there was the first time you took us swinging, a muggle would have been hurt by that fall. You just sort of…flew, instead of falling."

"Yeah, and you always make flowers bloom," Fred added.

"Not to mention that time I almost fell off of your window and you caught me before pulling me up-"

"Or the time that your hair changed colors-"

"Or your eyes changed color-"

"You also always get lost in the woods," Fred finished, as though that should answer the question.

"What does that have to do with magic?" Hermione asked, turning towards him with a raised eyebrow. She'd followed the rest of their logic, and it honestly seemed rather obvious when it was put like that. As far as she could tell, though, getting lost wasn't even slightly magical. If anything it would be the opposite, wouldn't it?

"Yeah, mate. What does that have to do with magic?" Lee asked, quirking an eyebrow as well.

"Because," George said, as though it should be obvious, "she always gets lost, and the randomest things will get her out of it. She's even followed a squirrel before."

Hermione blushed slightly at that. She'd hoped they'd forgotten about that particular incident. She had certainly tried to.

"You're that bad, eh?" Lee asked, grinning unashamedly.

"Has anyone seen my toad?" Neville questioned. Hermione turned towards him and noted that his eyes were wide and panicky.

"A toad?" She questioned.

"Yeah, Trevor, my toad. He was here a moment ago!" Neville was clearly quite worried about his toad, so Hermione did the only thing she could think of.

"No, I haven't seen him, but I'll help you look." She stood up with Neville, and noted that Fred and George both rose as well.

"We'll help you lot look. Lee, guard the compartment," Fred declared, before following Hermione and Neville out. They split up into two groups - Fred and George went towards the front of the train, while Hermione and Neville went towards the back. She would have much rather stayed with the twins, but she knew Neville was too shy.

They went up to separate compartments at first, and rejoined at the end. Neither had had any luck.

"Let's try this one again, together," she said decidedly before pushing the compartment door open. Two boys about her age were in it, surrounded by candy wrappers. One boy was rather tall, wearing extremely worn robes and a maroon shirt. He had vibrant red hair and blue eyes that reminded her of another pair she like so well. He had to be Ron, Fred and George's younger brother.

A sad looking boy sat across from him, he was wearing clothes that were too large for him, and he had crazy black hair that stuck out in every direction. He had on circle glasses and bright green eyes that Hermione instantly liked.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said conversationally as she entered the room with Neville.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," the red head said, but Hermione was no longer paying attention, she just noticed the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then," she said excitedly, before sitting down on the bench next to the black haired boy. Neville stepped next to her, smiling softly.

"Er — all right," he said, looking taken aback. He cleared his throat noisily before tapping his wand on the rat's sleeping head.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but absolutely nothing happened. The rat stayed grey, and fast asleep. Hermione raised her eyebrow before looking at the boy.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" She asked curiously. "It quickly became clear he wasn't going to answer. If he was Fred and George's brother, he was lacking their conversation skills. She didn't let it deter her, though, as she plowed on ahead with her conversation.

"I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She knew she was talking too fast, but she was so excited.

"I'm Ron Weasley," he muttered.

"I knew it! I've already met your twin brothers." She wasn't sure whether or not she should admit to knowing them before the train ride, she didn't want to get in trouble. Also, their brother seemed a little slow…

"Oh," Ron said sulkily, not looking like he particularly cared. She frowned at him, he was being rather rude.

"Harry Potter," the other boy said after a moment. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as a grin crossed her lips. She knew that name.

"Are you really?" She asked in disbelief. He nodded his head, looking confused.

"I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Am I?" He asked in a dazed voice. How hadn't he known? She'd gotten her hands on every book she could once she found out that she was a witch. She knew she'd have a disadvantage being muggle born and she had wanted to get a head start.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," she said quickly. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best;'

'I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." She stood back up and smiled at the boys before leaving the compartment.

They met back at the compartment they'd shared with the twins and Lee at almost exactly the same time as the twins, and George was carrying a little green toad.  
>"Trevor!" Neville exclaimed, grabbing hold of the squirming toad eagerly. George let out a laugh as he jumped out of Neville's hands. Fred caught the toad before he could get away.<p>

"Tricky little bludger, that one," he declared, handing it back to Neville. "He was in the conductor's compartment. Come on, we've got a little bit before the train stops. George and I want to teach Hermione how to play exploding snap."

Exploding Snap turned out to be a matching card game, somewhat like memory. It was more exciting, though, because the cards exploded if they were guessed wrong, or if they were left too long. The time positively flew by so that Hermione was completely shocked when she heard a loud voice echo through the train.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Hermione's stomach flipped and her chest grew tight as she glanced at Neville, he looked ready to pass out.

"That's your cue to head out," Lee said informatively. Fred and George both stood, moving over to encase Hermione in their strong arms.

"Don't worry, Hermione. You'll do great. You're sure to land in Ravenclaw with your brains."

"But aren't you in Gryffindor?" She asked timidly, feeling faint.

"Yeah, but we'll still talk to you. Hell, we'll still be your friend even if you're a Slytherin."

Hermione's eyes widened at that, it was a very sweet sentiment. The twins had already informed her of how much they disliked Slytherins.

"Come on, we'll escort you outside," Fred said cheerfully, looping an arm through hers.

They made their way out to the corridor as the train slowed to a complete stop. Fred and George each gave her one last hug and promised to wave at her when she reached Hogwarts.

She and Neville headed outside, both breathless with excitement and anxiety.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" a loud, booming voice called across the small platform as they climbed off the train. A huge man, taller than the train with a huge, bushy beard and small, dark eyes beamed over a sea of heads towards the first years. She grabbed hold of Neville's hand as she made her way towards the giant man. She didn't want to lose him.

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I certainly had fun writing it! Please leave a review :) _


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me ;)_**

_Chapter Six: In which the lot reach Hogwarts._

_"I'm not going home, not really."- Harry_

* * *

><p>It was growing cold and dark as Hermione, Neville, and several other new students followed the huge man down the path. It was extremely steep, and Hermione had to work hard not to slip on the damp cobblestone path. She had to reach out and right Neville twice as he slipped on the narrow path.<p>

Hermione was quite certain they were surrounded by trees, but it was too dark to be positive. She was beginning to feel slightly worried about getting lost. As the twins had reminded her earlier, she did have a certain knack for getting herself lost in dark, seemingly endless woods.

A heavy silence hung over the group, a silence born of worry and excitement. They could all scarcely believe this was real, the muggle-born because it was so against all they had been taught their entire lives, and the wizard-born because they had waited their entire lives for it.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," The giant man called over his shoulder after what felt like an impossibly long time. Hermione was sure they had walked at least two kilometers. "Jus' round this bend here."

The giant was quite right though, they turned around a sharp curve, and the path opened up to a large, black lake. Across from the lake, on a peak of the mountain they had been climbing for the last half hour, was a vast castle, covered with turrets and towers. It looked like a castle straight from one of the fantasy books she so loved. Its windows were bright, sparkling under the star filled sky, and the dark stone it was made of made it look taller, more mythical in the night light.

A loud 'Ooooh!' filled the air and Hermione found her voice joining the others.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The giant called out, and Hermione forced her eyes away from the shining castle to see a small fleet of boats tied to a dock near them. She followed him to the first boat and climbed in, Harry and Ron were already sitting in it. She contemplated trying to make some sort of conversation with them, but she remember the less than friendly reception she had received earlier and decided against it.

"Everyone in?" The giant shouted from in front of them, he had his own boat. "Right then — FORWARD!" The boats all moved at once, and Hermione let out a squeal of delight as they shot across the clear lake. Neville reached out and gripped the side of the boat, turning pale as he tried not to move.

"Relax, Neville," Hermione called out loud enough for him to hear over the rushing wind. "It's charmed so that students can't fall off."

"Ho-how do you know?" He asked, clenching his eyes as the boats picked up speed.

"I read it in Hogwarts: A History," she answered quickly. It was a complete lie; it said no such thing. "Come on, open your eyes, you have to see the castle, it's-

"Beautiful," Harry said, his voice just loud enough to be heard. Hermione smiled back at him, nodding her head as she looked back at the grand castle. She wanted to burn the image of it in her mind, she never wanted to forget the way it looked, or this night.

"Heads down!" The giant yelled as they neared the cliff the castle was perched on. They all did as he said, nearly upsetting the boat, and they were carried under a curtain of ivy that had hidden an opening in the cliff. Hermione sat back up only to discover she couldn't see a thing in the dark cave. The lantern the giant was carrying didn't light the area they were at.

At long last they reached an end to the dark tunnel, and Hermione could see again. They had reached a dock of sorts, and it had two giant lanterns floating in the air that lit the entire area. They clambered out of their boats onto the rocks and pebbles that made up the dock.

"Oi, you there! Is this your toad?" the giant asked suddenly, looking over a boat with a frown. Neville jumped and looked at the object in question.

"Trevor!" he cried excitedly, taking the troublesome frog back. Hermione couldn't help but smile. It seemed that Trevor was going to be the source of a lot of grief for poor Neville.

They climbed up a passageway, until they finally came upon smooth, damp grass. Hermione decided that she loved level grass, and she was never going to complain about getting lost in her nice, flat forest ever again. They walked up a flight of stone steps, in the shadow of the castle until they finally reached huge, oak doors.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Neville nodded his head adamantly, his eyes locked on the huge oak doors. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as the giant rapped the door three times. The door swung open at once. A tall witch in emerald-green robes stood there, she was the same stern faced witch that had told Hermione she was a witch.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Hermione watched the giant, Hagrid, turn around and leave off into the dark, whistling a tune and waving good bye to one of the students.

Professor McGonagall pulled the door wide open and she ushered the students in. The entrance hall was massive, Hermione's entire house would have fit quite easily. The ceiling was even so tall that she couldn't make out any details on it. A marble staircase was in front of them, and Professor McGonagall led the group across it. She showed them into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. Neville was practically on top of Hermione, and he was trembling slightly. It was taking all of Hermione's will power not to do the same.

Why hadn't she questioned Fred and George on the sorting process?

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.

'You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points.

'At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
>The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."<p>

Her eyes flitted across the students, pausing on the disheveled ones and Harry. Hermione tried to stand straight and prayed that her hair wasn't too bushy. Why oh why couldn't it have just hung in nice curls?

"I shall return when we are ready for you," She said. "Please wait quietly."

"What do we do?" Neville moaned, turning towards Hermione. She noticed his robe was fastened wrong and reached up to hastily fix it.

"I've no idea, I rather hoped you would know."

"I think it's some sort of test," she heard Ron say. Neville's eyes widened and he looked even worse.

"Oh Godric, I don't know any spells!"

Hermione frowned and began to recite all the spells she knew, telling him what they did in hopes it would help him. He listened adamantly, trying to repeat the spells back to her.

"Stubefy."

"No, Stupify," she enunciated more carefully, feeling her hands start to tremble. This was terrible! She'd never been so nervous, not even when she'd gotten lost in the woods that first time so many years ago. If only Fred or George were here, they'd help her. They'd tell her to relax and make her laugh…

She was about to tell Neville the charm for bluebell flames when several people behind her screamed.

"What the —?" She spun on the spot and gasped. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing.

A fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly taken notice of them. No one answered, they were all staring at the ghost with gaping mouths.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely. Hermione couldn't even manage that.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the students, "and follow me." Hermione quickly complied, feeling like her legs were numb. Neville stood behind her, and she could feel him shaking.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure," she whispered over her shoulder, hoping to help him calm down. She was beginning to feel excited, it all seemed so unreal. Professor McGonagall threw the wooden doors open and they stepped into the great hall.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led them to the front, stopping in front of the other students, with the teachers behind them.

"The ceiling," Neville murmured, his voice awestruck. Hermione glanced up at it, smiling at the misty stars. She had read about that. "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History," she explained before looking out at the tables. Her eyes scanned for the two red-heads, and after a moment she found them. They were waving wildly, grinning like nutters when she finally found them.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of them. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Hermione had no idea what it could possibly be for. She looked at it for a long moment, and then the hat twitched. Her eyes widened in surprise, and then a rip near the brim opened like a mouth and it sang. It sang for a long while, and Hermione just watched it in wide eyed shock, barely registering what it said. When the hat finished its song, the entire hall burst into applause.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blond pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

Oh, it was rather simple really. Almost too simple. Hermione found herself growing more nervous as the names were read off. Where would she end up? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? Gryffindor? She hoped for Gryffindor, even though she was more suited for Ravenclaw, she wanted to be with Fred and George.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione jumped at the sound of her name before stepping forward timidly.

She stepped up to the little stool and sat down upon it, tensing when the witch placed the hat down upon her head. It completely covered her eyes, making it where the only thing she could see was the interior of the hat.

Hmm, not a bad mind.

She jumped, not expecting the voice. Where was it coming from?

Me of course, I'm a thinking Cap. I said that, didn't I?

Did she need to talk back to it? How did this work? She hated not knowing how to do something!

Don't worry, you don't have to do anything. Just sit there quietly for a moment while I figure out where you belong. You're very bright-Ravenclaw would suit you well. You've also got a bit of a loyal streak, Hufflepuff wouldn't hurt you. I also see that you're not afraid to stand up for yourself or others, perhaps Gryffindor?

Gryffindor! She thought eagerly, that was where Fred and George were.

Yes, Gryffindor wouldn't be bad, but there's still the issue of your mind. It would thrive in Ravenclaw, you could be powerful if I put you in there. They would help you recognize your true potential, more so than Gryffindor would.

Ravenclaw? She had heard only a few things about that house, mostly that they were extremely smart. She knew everything about the founders, and she wasn't sure she wanted to be in that house. No, she knew she didn't want to go there. She wanted to go to Gryffindor.

I've made up my mind, I know just where to put you. Better be, "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: We're finally at Hogwarts!_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me ;)_**

_Chapter Seven: In which Hermione learns a thing or two._

_"Gryffindor: where dwell the brave at heart!."- James_

* * *

><p>Her heart pounded in her chest excitedly as she made her way down towards the Gryffindor table. She could hear other names being called, but she barely listened, her focus solely on the two red-heads that had stood up and clapped for her.<p>

She was in the same house as them, she was with Fred and George, and for the first time in her life she didn't have to keep that a secret.

"Hermione!" They exclaimed as she finally reached them. She wasn't able to sit with them, as the first available spot had been taken by 'Lavender Brown' and 'Seamus Finnigan,' but she was only a seat down from them.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," a taller red-head with glasses said. He offered her his hand as she sat next to Lavender Brown. She took the hand with a polite smile and had to fight a laugh when Fred and George leaned around Lavender to see her at the same time.

"Wait till after dinner, Hermione," Fred declared, giving her a mischievous wink.

"We're going to show you all the stops."

"This'll be a brilliant year!"

"I can't wait, do we really get to learn magic?" Her voice sounded breathless even to her, but she couldn't help it. She was so excited by the simple thought of learning about magic. Even after all that had happened she could still scarcely believe that it was all real.

"Longbottom, Neville!" McGonagall bellowed the name out and Hermione spun in her seat to see if her new friend would make it. She rather feared he would be in Hufflepuff, but she hoped he made it into Gryffindor. She would love to have a friend in her year. The hat remained quiet for a long moment, and Hermione felt her stomach begin to knot up in worry.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed suddenly, and Hermione let her cheer ring out the loudest of all. Neville hopped off the stool and ran towards her before blushing a brilliant red and returning the hat to McGonagall.

"Congratulations, Neville!" She exclaimed as he took the spot beside her. "Oh, isn't this exciting? We're in the same house!"

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Nev," Fred said, leaning around Lavender again and offering the nervous boy his hand.

"We promise we won't prank you for at least a week," George added with a wink that made Neville pale slightly.

"What?" He stuttered out as Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, we always prank all the new ickle firsties. But seeing as you're a friend of our little Hermione here, we'll let you get by with out any," Fred said, patting Hermione's back. Lavender was beginning to look like she wished she had chosen a different seat.

"Yeah, we don't want to do anything to make her angry yet. Not until after she promises to use that brilliant brain of hers with some of our inventions."

"Oh really," Hermione said, shaking her head disapprovingly, though she couldn't stop the silly grin that lifted her lips. "I've not even been here a day and you're already trying to get me into trouble.

"Come on, Hermione, you know we're never up to trouble."

The red-head across from them spit his pumpkin juice out at that. Hermione looked over in alarm as a burly boy smacked his back.

"How do you know-"

"Potter, Harry!" The hall grew extremely quiet as everyone turned towards the front table. The black haired boy that Hermione had talked to earlier stepped up to the stool timidly. He put the hat on his head and Hermione waited with baited breath. Gryffindor, surely the son of James and Lily Potter, the boy that had defeated You-Know-Who, would be in Gryffindor. There wasn't another house that would fit him, it seemed the only logical choice.

The hat clearly agreed. "GRYFFINDOR!" Cheers exploded in the hall and all the Gryffindors stood as he made his way to their table.

"We got Potter!" Fred and George shouted together, laughing as Hermione let out a loud whistle. Harry was blushing a bright red and he took a seat next to Percy, clearly uncomfortable with all the attention on him. Hermione decided to have mercy on him and turned towards the front table again. There were only four people left. "Thomas, Dean" became a Gryffindor and took the seat next to Hermione, "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw, the rude red-headed boy from the train, "Weasley, Ron" became the last Gryffindor. All the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione cheered for him as he came over to their table. Zabini Blaise became the last Slytherin, and just like that, the sorting was over.

Percy seemed to forget his earlier question as he congratulated his youngest brother. The meal appeared in front of them and everyone dug in as conversations rose up all around her. She let herself get lost in the chatter, occasionally asking a question or making a comment. She couldn't hear Fred and George anymore over the ruckus, but she could still watch them, so she did.

This was clearly where they belonged. The smiles they had were larger than she'd ever seen, and their laughter was loud and let out free. The magic they always seemed to exude was clear to her now, as was the reason that they always behaved so oddly. She finally realized what they had done by talking to her, they'd broken a cardinal rule, and put everything they were in danger. If they were caught with her they could have been expelled from the wizarding world.

No, they would have.

Was friendship with her really worth that?

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent once more.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of Fred and George and Hermione couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh as the twins winked at Dumbledore. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"Is he serious?" Hermione asked, turning towards Fred and George with frowns. They glanced at each other and then shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess he is," George said.

"Strange, because he always gives us a reason."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Hermione's eyes raised in surprise and she felt a flash of alarm as she realized she didn't know the words or tune.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. Hermione let out a relieved breath and turned towards the twins, flashing them an excited smile.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" Hermione remained silent for a moment until she heard Fred and George singing a slow funeral march. She fought a giggle and joined them, not caring in the least bit that they were singing far, far slower than everyone else.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he clapped the loudest. Fred and George clapped Hermione on the back and Percy shook his head.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Percy popped up in excitement and all the other Gryffindors stood as well, following him as he stepped away from the table. Hermione hesitated for a moment, losing sight of the twins in the now bustling crowd.

"Are you coming?" Neville asked tentatively, stepping up beside her. She nodded her head and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards Percy.

"Where are you going?" Two nearly identical voices asked together. She felt an arm link through her free one and the twin red heads appeared at her side.

"You don't think we'd just let Percy lead you through the tour, do you?" Fred questioned, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Yeah, he won't show you any of the good stuff."

"What good stuff?" She asked, smiling.

"Shouldn't we be following the others?" Neville asked, glancing at the retreating backs of the first years.

"Nah, Nev," George said, stepping up to the wary first year and linking arms with him. Hermione dropped his hand and hooked her arm through his instead, so the four students were all linked arm in arm.

"We know this castle better than anyone else."

"So we'll give you the same tour, but the real commentary to go with it," Fred promised with a wink. Hermione didn't suppress her giggle at their antics. She was too happy and sleepy to be wary.

"As long as you don't get me in trouble, then lead on," she said, with a nod of her head.

"Aww, but Hermione-" Fred began, the mischief in his eyes exciting Hermione and worrying Neville.

"Haven't you learned?" George continued.

"We're never up to any good?" they finished together.

"Merlin." Neville whimpered as the twins lead them after the others.

"Where is Lee?" She asked the twins after a moment. They both grinned in an extremely alarming manner.

"Setting five dungbombs off in Filch's office," Fred laughed before adding: "A little welcome back gift from us."

"Getting started rather early, aren't you?" Hermione questioned, amused despite herself.

"Never too early, Hermione," George swore solemnly.

The twins pointed out different portraits, that Hermione was shocked to hear talk back. "That one is Godric Gryffindor, the founder of our house."

"That's Salazar Slytherin, he's a bit grumpy."

"That's Rowena Ravenclaw, great to talk to if you have a question."

"That's Helga Hufflepuff, she's probably the nicest. If you tell her a secret she'll never reveal it."

They went through doors hidden behind tapestries, through sliding panels, and endless staircases. Once, an entire section of the stairs moved while they were climbing them. Hermione yelped and Neville blanched. The twins both grabbed a hold of them and then held onto the banister, ensuring that neither of the first years moved at all.  
>They scrambled off the staircase as quickly as they could, and then raced after the other to avoid any more changing staircases. The group ahead of them had come to a sudden halt, and Hermione tripped in her haste to stop.<p>

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him. Fred and George covered their mouths with their hands in an attempt to keep from laughing.

"It's Peeves," Fred managed between laughs.

"He's a poltergeist," George explained. Percy said something to the poltergeist and a loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

He said something else, and a little man appeared with a pop. "Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

"Oh dear," Hermione managed, stepping back. "He doesn't seem terribly friendly." She didn't want to sound weak, but he rather scared her. She was still new to the whole world of ghosts after all.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Fred said quietly, his voice serious. He unlinked their arms and wrapped it around her shoulders instead. "Peeves won't hurt you, and if he ever scares you just threaten him with the Bloody Baron. He's terrified of him."

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Lavender's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"He's alright really." George added as the group started off again. "He'll even help with a prank. He just might sell you out."

"Yeah, he hates Filch though, so if your intent is to bug him, he'll help happily."

"Here we are!" She started at the announcement and turned her head back to the hallway. At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. She looked pleasant enough, but Hermione felt confused.

"What?" Neville asked, frowning at the twins. He clearly thought it was a joke.

"You have to give her the password and she'll let you. It's to make sure that people who aren't part of our house can't get in. Not that they'd find the path to begin with," George explained.

"Yeah, I reckon we're some of the only ones who know the location of the other three dormitories."

"How do you know the password?"

"McGonagall or a prefect tells you when it changes, and it does so randomly."

"Yeah, its Caput Draconis right now." The portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it — Neville needed a leg up — and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

"Wow," was all Hermione and Neville could manage. Percy was pointing out the new dorm rooms, but Hermione was frozen in her spot.

"Alright, quick key to the dorm rooms. Hermione, you can get into ours or Neville's at any time, we're the third one up, but we can't get into yours." Fred explained, leading the way to the staircases.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, it's weird. Someone thought girls would be more trustworthy or some sort of rubbish like that," Fred answered with a wave of his hand.

"Can't imagine why someone wouldn't trust us."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me ;)_**

_Chapter Eight: In which Neville learns who not to follow._

_"It's perfectly clear what this means."- Ron_

* * *

><p>Hermione had to share a room with Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Eloise Midgen. She wasn't too sure how she felt about any of them, but she knew for certain she had three friends: Fred, George, and Neville.<p>

There were 142 staircases at Hogwarts, something she knew thanks to Hogwarts: A History, and she understood the full meaning of that fact after breakfast the next day.

She had no idea how to get to her class. Getting to the Great Hall had been simple enough, you simply had to head down. If you kept at it long enough you were guaranteed to reach the Great Hall.

"Good Lord!" Hermione exclaimed after her foot got caught in a third trick step. Neville echoed the sentiment behind her.

"How do they expect you to find anything here?"

"I suspect they think you'll use magic," She answered, jerking her foot out of the step.

"We can't, we're not permitted to use it outside of class."

"Well, class starts in three minutes, and I've no idea where it is because this blasted staircase won't stay still!"

"You mean you're lost, Hermione?" An extremely amused voice called out from the corridor she was trying to get to. She started at the familiar voice as a dark blush lit her cheeks.

"Imagine that, Freddie!"

"Fred, George!" She exclaimed, trying to cover her embarrassment. Neville and her finally managed to get off the staircase and she fairly near fell onto the laughing twins.

"What's your first class?"

"Charms."

"This way, mademoiselle," Fred declared, bowing at the waist and making a dramatic gesture of his arm.

"Oh thank you!" Fred straightened up and lead the way, George trailing behind them.

"You're running close to being late," Fred mused as he glanced at a giant clock on the wall.

"Will we be late?" She questioned nervously. She had never been late before, and she didn't relish the thought. She wanted to excel, not be tardy.

"No," George reassured her.

"We'll get you there with a minute to spare." He led them down a dusty corridor and behind a tapestry of a unicorn. Once they came through on the other side Fred stopped and pointed to a door at the end of the long corridor.

"That'll be your classroom. You're going to go to the room at the opposite end of the hall after that. Stick with the other firsties and you shouldn't get lost. We'll find you if you do though." He gave her a hug and then disappeared back through the tapestry with George.

"Come on!" Hermione exclaimed to Neville before running for the class. She pushed the door open nervously and thanked Merlin when she saw two available seats at the front of the class next to Harry.

"What happened?" He asked Neville curiously.

"We got lost," Neville said, breathing heavily from their quick run. "Hermione apparently has a knack for it."

"Neville!" She hissed, embarrassed to already be known for getting lost.

"Don't worry," Harry said quickly, smiling at her. She rather liked his smile, it seemed as though it was something he didn't do too often. He actually looked rather sad.

"Ron and I got lost earlier too. We almost got caught trying to get in the third corridor. I swear I didn't know that was what it was though."

"Maybe we should follow Seamus and Dean instead of them," Neville commented, turning in his seat towards Hermione. Harry laughed at that and shook his head.

"No, they got caught by Peeves. He took rather a liking to Seamus. He's been tailing him since breakfast."

"We better find Fred and George again," Hermione mused, smiling softly. Flitwick called their attention back to the front of the class and they listened to his lecture and explanation of magic with eager ears.

Their next class was across the hall, and the entire group of first years managed to find their way to it with out getting lost. Hermione was at a table with Neville, Harry, and Ron. Ron still hadn't spoken much to her, but Harry was friendly enough. Professor McGonagall stood up as soon as everyone had sat.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said, staring down at everyone from her pointy glasses. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she did the most amazing thing. She waved her wand and changed her desk into a pig and back again. Hermione let out a gasp and immediately grabbed her quill and parchment up as the professor began to speak. She took a lot of very complex notes on how transfiguration worked and then she was given a match. She was supposed to turn it into a needle.

She went back over her notes, ignoring the rumble of conversation around her, and focused very hard on what she was supposed to do. She made sure of the spells pronunciation, and then she lifted up her wand.

She loved holding it, she loved the way it seemed to vibrate with power and the warmth it always had when she held it. I'm ready, it always seemed to say, use me as you will. She tapped her wand against the match three times and said as clearly as she could 'Ligni Verta.' The match turned sharper on the end, and Hermione couldn't help the grin that lifted her lips. She'd almost done it! She took another breath and pushed the feeling away, focusing on the warmth of her wand and what she wanted to happen.

"Ligni Verta." She said again, more confidently and clearly. The match shimmered, and sharpened even more, becoming a fine needle. She could have used it to embroidery if she had so desired.

"Very good, Miss Granger!" Hermione jumped in surprise at the voice coming behind her and spun around in her seat to see Professor McGonagall stepping up to her. She picked up the needle and held it up for the rest of the class to see.

"Notice how this match has not only changed colors, but it has also grown sharper, thinner, and grown a small hole at the top?" She smiled down at Hermione before handing her back the needle.

Hermione was on cloud nine. She had no idea how shortly the feeling would last.

-o-o-o-

The first week passed by much like that, and Hermione excelled in all the classes she tried. Transfiguration was her favorite so far, but Charms was a close second. It was Friday now, and she was going to get to go the last class she hadn't tried.

Potions.

Potions took place down in one of the dungeons. Fred and George had shown her where it was the night before so she wouldn't get lost, and she was able to lead Neville and herself down to it with confidence. It was colder there than in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Hermione quite quickly decided she did not like the location.

Then she saw Professor Snape. He was tall and pale, rather like a vampire she had read about. His hair was long and greasy, as though it had been a very long time since he had showered. His nose was also long, and it was hooked. His eyes were dark, fathomless and painfully cold. His teeth were what shocked her the most though. They were in terrible shape, her parents would have died of horror if they had seen them. She shuddered to think of how much it would have cost him to have them cleaned.

He called the role with a distinctly tired air until he reached Harry.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new — celebrity." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and she looked over to see Harry frowning. Why did Snape seem to dislike him? Had he done something to him?

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he said in a whisper, "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Hermione moved forward on her seat, eager to prove to him that she would work hard. Snape moved towards the front of the class but paused before he reached it and turned towards them with a snarl. "Potter!" He snapped. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione glanced at Harry and saw the confusion on his face. She knew that answer, she couldn't let him down. She had to prove that they knew it. Her hand shot in the air, narrowly missing Neville.

"I don't know, sir," Harry said quietly. Snape's lips curled into a sneer, a satisfied sneer if Hermione wasn't mistaken.

"Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything." Hermione's eyes widened and her hand raised higher. Snape just ignored her.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Her hand shot in their again, and she was still ignored. What was wrong with him?Was he just trying to embarrass Harry?

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Hermione's hand lowered at that. She had read the books, and she knew Harry had as well. It was ridiculous to expect him to know what a Bezoar was, it was third year magic.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Her mouth dropped open and she stood up, throwing her hand in the air again. It was a trick question. Snape continued to ignore her so she turned towards Harry, trying to tell him it was a trick.

"I don't know," He said quietly, his eyes searching hers. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A flush lit her cheeks and she turned back towards Snape hopefully.

"Sit down," he snapped at her, and she knew they were never going to succeed in this class. Snape clearly hated Harry, for no reason. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." Snape put them in pairs, Hermione had Dean, Neville was with Seamus.

"How are you holding your knife?" Dean asked after a quiet moment, glancing around uneasily. Hermione showed him how, and they fell into a sort of rhythm. He was a better cutter than her so he cut the items while she measured the ingredients.

An explosion sounded behind her and she spun on her stool to see Neville and Seamus' cauldron malfunctioning. Everyone sprang up on their stools while Neville cried out in pain. Hermione's heart clenched in her chest and she leaned forward, trying to figure out how to help him. Snape appeared out of nowhere and started yelling at poor Neville who was clearly in pain.

The class finally let out and Hermione helped Neville up the stairs, giving him a draught of her freshly brewed potion.

"What happened?" She started at the voice and nearly dropped the flask of potion. Neville surprisingly caught it. Fred and George appeared at the top of the stairs and came down, worried looks on their identical faces.

"We lost about twenty house points and a malfunctioning potion fell on Neville." Hermione snapped, not angry at them, but royally ticked off at Snape. He had humiliated her classmates and not cared that Neville was hurt.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Fred reassured her, looping an arm around her as George helped Neville swallow the potion. "Snape's a prat to everyone. We've got something in the works for him."

"Yeah, Lee's working on the finishing touches right now."

"Where has he been?" She asked, realizing she hadn't seen him around.

"You'll find out, Hermione. I promise, we've got your back, and we won't get expelled."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Urgh, School has started back again. I haven't been in it for a while, so if my updates come slow on any day, please forgive me. I'm extremely tired right now, so give me a pick-me-up by leaving a review ;)_

And just like that, Hermione's day got infinitely better.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me ;)_**

_Chapter Eight: In which first years learn the meaning of 'unallowed._

_"You mean that things got a name?"- Ron_

* * *

><p>Time was passing by rather swiftly for Hermione. She was enjoying her school well enough.<p>

That was a lie, really. Most of her year hated her, Neville was her only friend in there. She didn't mind as much as she used to though, because Fred and George were always there. They made it a point to talk to her at least once between classes, and she was always welcomed, and encouraged, to sit with them at night in the common room.

Her friendship with the twins baffled several people, and made Ron obviously unhappy, though she couldn't tell why.

Harry was nice enough though. He was annoying in that he never listened to any thing she tried to warn him with, but he hadn't been seriously hurt on account of it yet.

She was quite certain that was going to change tonight. Ron and him had gotten caught up in a wizarding duel somehow, and they were trying to sneak out.

She was not going to let them. The two of them had already lost fifteen points for Gryffindor, and if they were caught, there wouldn't be anything left. That was why she was sitting in the common room at a quarter to midnight, wearing the pink robe her mother and father had given her for her birthday the year before.

She heard a noise and froze when she saw two shadows sneaking towards the portrait hole. She hopped up from her seat and spoke, fisting her hands. "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."

She flicked the light on and they both looked at her with wide eyes. They ignored her warnings and went on anyway. She stubbornly followed them, going after them.  
>"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."<p>

"Go away." Tears of hurt and anger filled her eyes as she stood there defiantly.

She stuck her chin out and put her finger in Harry's chest. "All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so —"

She turned as she talked, and froze in horror as she saw that no one was in the portrait hole. The fat lady had walked off. She spun back towards a gaping Harry and Ron. "Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly, not caring that her voice was squeaky.

"That's your problem," Ron said with a shrug. "We've got to go, we're going to be late."

She followed after them, ranting in her anger until she heard someone snuffling.

"Mrs. Norris?" Ron questioned, Hermione shook her head, feeling worried. She knew that sniffle.

"Neville?" She questioned quietly, stepping forward and sinking to her knees.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed." He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her in a grateful hug. She held onto him for a moment before helping him up.

"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." She informed him, feeling upset that she hadn't been able to help him and that he was in trouble as well now. He didn't need that against him. Snape was already on a rampage to ruin him and Harry.

"How's your arm?" said Harry.

"Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good — well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later —"

"Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."

"Yes, and if you think I'll wait here quietly while you two go off to get in trouble, you're mental! I'll tell the first person I see on you!" Hermione declared, straightening up even more, her eyes on fire.

"Fine!" Ron snapped. "If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you."

Harry led them to lord knew were and then stopped after what felt like a very long time. They stopped in a very empty corridor.

Empty, no one was here. Hermione couldn't help the triumphant gleam that lit her eyes.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Face it, he's not-" She was cut off by a noise in the next room. It was a hiss, and a painfully familiar one.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

Bloody Hell. Nothing else could even come close to describe what she was thinking at the moment. She needed Fred and George. Why hadn't she stayed at the Common Room? Why hadn't she told them?

Harry, Merlin bless his crazy head, was the first to react. He waved them all over and flew down the corridors towards a door at the other end. They followed him as quickly as they could, focused solely on getting away. It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

They continued down the hallway, and Hermione knew she was lost. She was dependant on the nutters that had gotten her and Neville into this.

And it got even worse. Neville tripped over air, and started to fall. He grabbed at Ron desperately, and the pair of them toppled into a suit of armor. Hermione had never heard a loud crash.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following. They were sure to get caught, and there was no need to be silent now. They ran and ran, Neville was huffing and puffing and Hermione's side was flaring in unspeakable pain as she felt a stitch in her side rise up. She didn't think a knife could have been any more painful.

"I think we've lost him," Harry finally panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering. Hermione sunk against the wall, grabbing her side and trying not to pass out from lack of air.

"I —told — you," She gasped out, still furious beyond belief that any of this had happened. "I — told — you."

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower, quickly as possible."

"Malfoy tricked you," She snapped, her eyes narrowed and her chest heaving from trying to get more air. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you — Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

"Let's go."

She should have known that it wasn't going to be that simple. The wizarding god clearly had it out for her. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.

It was Peeves.

"Oh god!" She squeaked out. He spun in the air and gave a squeal of delight.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should It's for your own good, you know."

Hermione opened her mouth and stepped forward, smiling in what she hoped was a mischievous way. "Peeves, we're trying to pull a prank on Filch. We left the Dung bombs in the common room though. Be a lamb though, and don't tell on us until we get them out. You can call Filch then, it'll be really fun."

Peeves paused and titled his head, his dark eyes lighting up with interest. It was going to work, it was going to work!

And it was ruined. "Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Hermione let out an enraged shriek and grabbed Neville's arm, jerking him down the hallway.

Ron was standing in front of the only door, pulling at it desperately.

"Move over!" She snarled, glaring at Ron and shoving him out of the way. She tapped the door with Harry's wand and bellowed 'Alohomora!'

The lock clicked and the door swung open. Hermione pulled herself and Neville through the open door and turned around, shutting it when Harry and Ron went through.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please.'"

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please,"

"All right —please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!"

She heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage. The first grin lifted her lip and she couldn't help but turned towards Neville with hope. He was extremely pale and was looking at what was in the room. She turned to see what it was, and froze.

They weren't in a room, as she had thought. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. The reason why it was forbidden was painfully clear, and

Hermione knew that Dumbledore wasn't lying when he said they would die a painful death.

She was looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads.

Three heads.

Three heads. She couldn't believe it was really there. A three headed dog. Why that shocked her so much, a dog with three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in her direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs. She really only knew that she was shocked. After all that had happened to her since she'd met Professor McGonagall, she had never expected this.

She noticed he was standing on a trapdoor, and she couldn't help but feel curious. That curiosity was underwhelmed by the slight snarl he gave though. Harry was groping for the door knob, desperately trying to get the blasted door before the massive dog got over his shock. He finally wrenched the door open and they fell out of the room, slamming the door shut behind themselves. They ran back towards the Common Room, not caring if they were caught, and not slowing down even a little. Hermione's lungs were on fire, and she didn't care.

"Where have you been?" The fat lady asked the minute they got back. Hermione had no air left to answer.

"Never mind that — pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs. No one spoke, could speak, poor Neville was so pale and breathing so hard that he couldn't even sit up.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron finally asked. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione had finally gotten her breath back, and the anger that had been building since she'd seen them sneaking out came back full force. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." She stood up, glaring at them as she helped Neville up. He'd been injured today, he shouldn't have been doing any of this! He should have been in bed.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed — or worse, expelled. " She turned around with those final words and flew upstairs, furious at Harry and Ron.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Don't forget to leave a review everyone!_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me ;)_**

_Chapter Ten: In which pranks are pulled and trolls are seen._

_Harry snorted. He doubted Fred and George had ever been innocent._

* * *

><p>As things are prone to do when one is angry, things only got worse from there. She went to bed in a fiery temper, and she woke up feeling un-rested. She missed breakfast because she overslept, so she had to run to her next class. By the time she arrived at Transfiguration, she was thoroughly unsettled.<p>

No, she was furious. She even had to partner with Ron.

She never said a word the entire class, choosing to glare at him instead. She was the first person to make a full box of needles, and the only one to change them back into matches. That victory made her slightly happier, but not by much.

Sadly though, she had an hour break before her next class. She packed her quills and parchment into her bag, and with one last glare at Ron and Harry, she left the classroom.

And she was promptly grabbed from behind and pulled behind a knight statue. She tried to let out a scream but another hand came up and blocked her mouth.

Three hands…

A grin lifted her lips now and she couldn't help the giggle that left her as she got pulled further behind the knight statue. She grinned wickedly against the hand still covering her mouth and stuck her tongue out, licking the hand.

A yelp sounded behind her and the hand promptly dropped.

"What are you two playing at? Fred, George?" She asked, spinning in the warm arms that held her own arms to her side. Fred beamed down at her, laughing at a disgusted George who was trying to wipe the spit off of his fingers.

"We're kidnapping you." Fred declared, his eyes sparkling with ill concealed mirth. Hermione raised an eyebrow and cocked her head.

"Oh really?"

"Really." George said decidedly, stepping up next to her again, no longer frowning.

"Where, might I ask, are you kidnapping me too?"

"You're kidnapped, you can't ask questions." Fred laughed, hooking one of his arms through hers while George took the other.

"Since when?" She questioned, following him. She was smiling now, all her anger from earlier forgotten. Their joy was contagious, and she couldn't help but feel like things were simpler around the two pranksters.

"Since always." George huffed, looking as though he thought everyone should know that. They'd led her through a passageway behind a statue, and through another behind a tapestry. She had no idea where on earth she was.

Yes, she was lost. No, she would never admit it.

"The dungeons." Fred finally told her after a few moments of silence. She looked up at him in surprise, feeling colder suddenly. She shivered and his brows furrowed in concern. He pulled his wand out and aimed it at her, never breaking the pace they had set. He gave it a simple flick and she felt a wonderful warmth spread through her.

"Can't have you anything less than happy for what's about to happen."

"What?" She inquired, feeling wary suddenly.

"No, it's a surprise-" George started.

"One we've been waiting for since the start of the year." Fred promised. They stopped behind a row of knight statues, and Hermione saw two more friends, and it made her feel even warier.

"Neville? Lee?"

"Yeah?" Lee questioned, chuckling quietly at the look of alarm on both Neville and Hermione's face.

"Shh!" Fred warned, grinning wickedly before pulling Hermione down. She let him and noticed with a start that everyone else was already kneeling. She could hear footsteps coming towards her and it made her heart race. She was excited, scared, and thrilled, she'd never felt like this. She was worried about getting caught, but it was making her feel more excited. The danger was enhancing the experience.

Who was coming and what was going to happen? Both her questions were answered simultaneously. Snape rounded the far corner and he stopped dead in his tracks, a look of utter horror on his face before he began to gag. He grabbed at his throat and let out a dry hack as he doubled over. Hermione looked at Fred in alarm but he shook his head and pointed back out to the professor. She turned back to him and had to fight a laugh as he straightened, looking appalled. He glanced around before stepping forward.

"Who's there?" He asked, but his voice wasn't his own. It was incredibly high pitched, and Hermione was forcibly reminded of her favorite cartoon program as a kid. Snape sounded just like a chipmunk.

A giggle broke from her lips, but no sound came out as George's hand once again clamped over her mouth. Apparently he had anticipated the reaction she'd have. Lee was doing the same thing to Neville, and Fred had both his hands over his mouth as he fought off his own laughter.

Snape let out a strangled sort of yelp and disappeared back around the corridor he'd come from. They stayed in the same spot, silently laughing for a while before George finally released her mouth.

"We've got to go," he managed, his voice light with laughter.

"Yeah, you've got a class." Fred started, tears falling down from his face at the force of his laughter.

"Merlin!" Hermione squeaked out, realizing she had ten minutes to get there.

"Don't worry, Hermione, we'll get you there in plenty of time." Fred reassured her, hopping up and pulling her with him. Lee helped Neville, who was smiling wider than Hermione had ever seen him, and they snuck back the way they had come. The twins were true to their word and got Hermione to class with three minutes to spare.

"We'll see you at the Halloween feast!" Fred, George, and Lee called out together. She waved her acknowledgement to them and ran into the classroom, glad to see that Professor Flitwick had just started assigning partners. Neville was partnered with Dean Thomas, and Hermione was stuck with Ron Weasley.

She took the seat next to him, working hard not to glare. "Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of a pile of books. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too — never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Hermione focused on the magic inside her and gripped her wand more tightly. She pointed it at the feather and said the words clearly. Her feather flutter and floated into the air a little bit. She beamed proudly and was about to say it again before her feather was knocked off by Ron's antics.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill and causing her notes to follow her feather off the table. Furious about the mess he'd made she turned towards him, her eyes narrowed. The good mood the twins had left her in left.

"You're saying it wrong," She snapped. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled, finally stopping the mad waving he'd been doing. With a last glare she turned towards his feather and pointed her wand at it. With the appropriate flick of her wand she said the words correctly and clearly. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The feather rose above the desk and hovered a few feet above her head. She beamed at the feather, feeling proud of her accomplishment.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping and making her blush. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Ron sulked and refused to talk to her any more, not that she minded. He was furious by the end of class though. He stormed off with Harry at the end of class and she followed behind him, her mind on the next class she was going to have.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," She heard Ron say. She stopped dead in her tracks, her heart pounding as an embarrassed flush lit her cheeks, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Her eyes started to sting as she sucked in a painful breath. She hadn't done anything to him! To anyone! She'd only tried to help!

The tears started to fall down her face and she couldn't do anything to stop them. She brought her hands to her face and pushed past Harry and Ron. She raced away, barely hearing their parting words.

"I think she heard you."

"So?" Ron replied. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

Her tears doubled and she pushed her way to the nearest bathroom. Her tears fell more forcibly and she didn't try to stop them. She hated this! She hated her year! She was a witch, magic was real-her life should have been great. She even got to be with her best friends, Fred and George.

Everyone else but them and Neville seemed to hate her though, and it was killing her! She just wanted to be liked, was it too much to ask for?

-o-o-o-

There are twenty five girls' toilets in Hogwarts. Very few people are aware of this fact, but Fred, George, Neville, and Lee being most of them.

They got to the Great Hall and discovered they were missing one bushy haired, bright eyed, book loving, first year. After various inquires they discovered that she was crying in the girls loo.

Hence, they now were very aware that there were a _lot_ of girl loo's.

They were just about to check the twenty second loo for her when they heard a clatter at the other end of the hallway.

"Mrs. Norris!" Fred let out an exclamation and raced down the hall towards the familiar voice.

"Hermione!" He yelped as he turned the corner, fairly near running into the bookworm. She stopped in her tracks, and he realized she was soaking wet with several scratches on her arms and face. Protectiveness and anger filled him up and he felt his hands fisting at his sides as George came up behind him.

Hermione let out a startled little squeak at seeing him so suddenly, and then she launched herself at him, wrapping her damp arms around his chest tightly and soaking the front of his robes with her wet uniform.

"Fred!" She cried out, her voice excited and oddly choked." "George, Neville, Lee!" She held onto Fred as she spoke, and he wrapped his arms around her, feeling lost when he realized she was shaking slightly.

"What happened?" George questioned, not quite as stunned as Fred.

"Didn't you hear?" She said blankly, her eyes growing wide.

"Hear what?"

"The Troll…"

"WHAT?" All four guys yelped together, their eyes going wide and their mouths dropping open in shock. Fred tightened his grip on Hermione, feeling ill as he began to realize what might have caused all the scratches to his friend.

"There was a troll in the dungeon, only, he escaped." She explained, and as she spoke her stomach gave off an embarrassingly loud growl. The sound of it seemed to help bring Fred back to himself and he dropped his arms from around her. She smiled shyly and stepped back, blinking before continuing.

"Come on, McGonagall set the Halloween feast up in the common room. Let's head that way, and I'll explain everything that happened."

George and Fred studied her for a long moment, looking unsure. It took Lee and Hermione's stomach growling again for them to nod their heads. They made their way back to the common room and Hermione expanded on what had happened.

"So, my git little brother locked a massive Troll in the bathroom with you, and then Harry and him helped knock him out?" Fred summed up, looking winded.

"Blimey, Hermione! You've been here less time than us, but neither of us ever got in _that_ much trouble." George exclaimed, looking impressed. Lee chuckled and shook his head as he pushed the Portrait hole open wider. Neville stepped through first, looking pale and relieved. Hermione stepped through next, flanked by both the twins.

"What are we going to do with you?" Fred joked, shaking his head. "You're staying up late, sneaking off to forbidden corridors, and fighting trolls. Honestly, it'll be a miracle if you make it to your second year."

"Well, I have to outdo the two of you, haven't I?" Hermione asked coyly, smiling despite herself.

"Imagine the trouble the five of us are going to get into." George mused, looking elated at the thought. Neville adamantly shook his head.

"Count me out, I don't want any more trouble-especially not if it involves a troll or another three headed dog."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but she paused when the portrait hole swung open again. Harry and Ron slunk in, looking nervous.

"Why don't you guys go ahead and get a bite to eat? I'll meet you at the fire. I have someone I need to talk to first." She flashed a bright smile at them before nervously stepping up to her fellow first years.

"Merlin's beard," Fred breathed out when she started talking to them. "Ron and Hermione speaking, miracles really do happen."

"Yeah, never thought I'd live to see the day." George mused, stepping up to the table with all the food piled up on it.

"You know what the real question is, guys?" Lee queried, grinning as he grabbed a plate.

"What?" They asked together, causing him to smile even wider.

"How did we all miss a Troll?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Don't forget to leave a review everyone!_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me ;)_**

_Chapter Eleven: In which Harry won't eat._

_"Nasty game quidditch!" Fred and George._

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed, and it was now the morning of the first Quidditch match. Hermione had gotten along much better with Ron and Harry ever since the 'troll incident,' as the twins had taken to calling in it. She'd also been able to spend more time with the twins because of it. They were growing worried about their favorite first year (don't tell Ron though) getting into even more trouble.<p>

It was a very bright and cold morning though, and it promised to be the perfect weather for Quidditch. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

Hermione was feeling extremely excited, and she couldn't hide the fact. She hated flying, she had a serious fear of heights, but she was eager to watch the game. She couldn't wait to see Fred and George in action, and she was sure that Harry would do brilliantly

If he would only eat something. He was currently staring at the plates of food with a slightly green face.

"You've got to eat some breakfast." Hermione insisted, frowning at him. Fred and George were sitting across from her and they were stuffing their faces. Clearly the impending game did nothing to lessen their hunger. She was beginning to find that Weasleys just ate a lot. It seemed to come with the red hair.

"I don't want anything," Harry mumbled, looking sicker at the mere thought.

"Just a bit of toast," Hermione pleaded. Fred shook his head, winking at Hermione.

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on, Harry. It's not going to kill you to eat something," George stated. Fred offered him some juice.

"Yeah, mate, it'll make you feel better. I swear." Fred's voice was solemn and his face merry. Harry stared at him for a moment before taking the proffered glass of juice. He sipped from it slowly, but he still refused to eat anything.

"Harry, you need your strength," Seamus Finnigan said. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

"Thanks, Seamus," Harry muttered, frowning as Seamus stuffed a sausage in his mouth.

Breakfast was over before she knew it, and the twins were dragging Harry away. She watched them go with mixed feelings, eager to see the game, but worried for their safety.

All her fellow Gryffindors made their way down to the Quidditch pitch. They took seats as close to the front as they could get. Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Ron all sat on a row, holding a large banner they had painted. It flashed between each team members name, and a roaring lion that Dean had drawn for them. He was quite gifted at art.

Madame Hooch landed in the middle of the pitch, and the teams emerged from their locker rooms. Hermione stood up and let out a loud whistle and cheer when Fred and George emerged. She waved wildly at them, grinning happily when they looked up at her. They waved and she let out another whoop.

Harry emerged a moment later, and another loud explosion of cheers rose up from the crowd.

"Mount your brooms, please," Madame Hooch declared. She gave a loud blast on her whistle and the players rose to the air.

Lee Jordan was doing the narrative, and Hermione was hardly listening to him as she watched the twins chase the bludgers down. The balls were rather vicious, it looked quite dangerous!

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor — what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too —"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

Neville's loud, echoing laughter drew her attention back to the commentary, and she soon found herself joining his laughter, relaxing as she realized Fred and George were extremely good at their job.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there — he's going to sc— no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle — that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and — OUCH — that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger"

Hermione let out a loud cheer for Fred. He flew a loop around the pitch, George trailing behind him as the two did a few tricks on their brooms.

" — Quaffle taken by the Slytherins — that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger — sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which."

It was rather obvious to Hermione, they did have different numbers after all. That bludger had been sent by George. He seemed to be a more accurate hitter, while Fred was a stronger hitter.

" — nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes — she's really flying — dodges a speeding Bludger — the goal posts are ahead — come on, now, Angelina — Keeper Bletchley dives — misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Hermione let out a loud scream, she was so caught up in the game that she wasn't noticing anything else. She had never cared much for sports before, but this was so much fun! Fred and George were brilliant players as well.

She didn't notice Hagrid approaching until he placed a large hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the unexpected contact and quickly moved to give him room.

"Enjoyin' the game?" He asked, squeezing in next to Ron."Bin watchin' from me hut, but it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

Hermione realized with a start that she hadn't been watching poor Harry at all. She'd been too caught up in her best friends.

"Nope," Ron said. He apparently had been keeping tabs on his best mate. Then again, he would have seen the twins play before. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," Hagrid stated, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the — wait a moment — was that the Snitch?"

She tore her eyes away from the thrilling game to look for Harry. He was diving after something, she had no idea what. He dived faster, and Hermione let out a startled shriek as Marcus Flint dived after him.

"They're going to crash!" She cried out, clutching onto Neville in horror. The huge Slytherin rammed into Harry, knocking him off course and nearly off his broom.

The Gryffindors got a penalty shot, but Hermione barely cared, Flint should have been kicked out of the game! Dean Thomas agreed with her, and they both shouted out for a red card, earning them several looks.

"So — after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating —" Lee started, and Hermione voice her agreement.

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall warned.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul…"

"Jordan, I'm warning you—"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

How on earth was McGonagall not taking sides?

"Slytherin in possession — Flint with the Quaffle — passes Spinnet — passes Bell — hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose — only joking, Professor —Slytherins score — A no…" Fred and George were doing brilliantly! They seemed to always know where the other was going to be, and they hit the violent ball to each other with uncanny accuracy.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. Hermione tore her eyes from the game to see what he was talking about, and her hand flew to her mouth in horror. Harry's broom was clearly trying to buck him off. It gave a wild jerk and he swung off, only holding on by one hand.

"Harry!" She cried out, forgetting the game in her worry for her new friend.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic — no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."  
>Hermione's eyebrows shot up in shock, and her stomach plummeted as a cold realization filled her. Ron and Harry had been talking about just that. Surely it couldn't be him. She jerked the binoculars off of Hagrid's neck and pointed them at the teacher's stand. Her eyes found what she sought, and she let out a pained gasp. Snape was standing in the middle of the row, his eyes fixed on Harry as he muttered nonstop.<p>

Ron grabbed the binoculars as she stepped back. A plan was already formulating in her mind.

"What should we do?"

"Leave it to me." Hermione Granger was about break every rule she knew.

-o-o-o-

It had taken Hermione forever to explain what had happened, and her actions on account of it to Harry, Hagrid, and Ron. She had finally managed to escape their clutches though, and she was now determinedly heading back to the castle to find, and congratulate Fred and George on an excellently played game.

She made it to the castle as swiftly as she could, her mind racing on two very different subjects. One; she had just realized Christmas was only a few weeks away, and she had no idea what to get any of her friends, and two; who the blazes was Nicholas Flamel?

Well, she mused as she made her way up the many flights towards the Common Room, perhaps Fred and George would know who he was. It couldn't hurt to ask, could it? She could always say that she needed it for a bit of research she was doing on the side. They'd believe it.

But could she lie to them? They knew her quite well, and she'd never tried to before.

No better time to find out than the present, she finally decided.

"Quintessence," she stated to the fat lady. She nodded her head and swung open, permitting Hermione inside. A full-fledged celebration was going on in the common room, and the sight of it caused a huge grin to lift Hermione's lips. She could hear someone singing a Gryffindor song, smell food, and there were decorations hanging all over the place. The entire room was a sea of red and gold.

"Hermione!" Two identical voices exclaimed, causing her to beam as she turned towards the voices. Fred and George appeared at her side, wrapping her up in their long arms in a quick embrace.

"We won!" She cried out, caught up in a swell of Gryffindor spirit. She was extremely proud of her crazy mates, and she quickly let them know the fact.

"Shucks, Hermione," Fred said with a grin as she gushed over how brilliantly they played.

"You're going to make us blush," George added, laughing lightly as they led her towards a couch they had clearly claimed. Lee was already sitting on it, his long legs perched on the edge of a coffee table that was laden with various snack foods. Hermione snatched up a pumpkin pasty as she sat down, a twin on either side of her.

"Hey, Granger," Lee greeted her with a grin before stuffing an entire chocolate frog in his mouth. She raised an eyebrow at him while she politely nibbled on her own pasty.

"Are you staying here for the Christmas Holiday?" Fred asked, lounging back against the couch and propping his feet up like Lee. George mirrored the action, and after a moment Hermione joined them. The bottom of her shoes barely reached the table, but she didn't mind. Her mother would have been quite horrified to see her putting her feet up on the table.

"Yes, I rather believe I will," Hermione replied after a long moment. Her parents wanted her to come back home, and she did miss them, but she really wanted to stay here. "Mum and Dad are going skiing, and I loathe the sport. They do it every year, and I finally have an excuse not to go. I'll have to leave after though"

"Brilliant!" Fred exclaimed, looking quite pleased.

"Mum, dad, and Ginny are going to visit Charlie, so we're staying here as well," George explained to her.

"Yeah, I'm going to be gone for Christmas eve, and Christmas, but I'll be back the day after." Lee said.

"Gads," Hermione said, shaking her head with a small smile. "I hate to think of the mischief you'll get into."

"You'll?" George asked incredulously, raising a ginger eyebrow.

"You're going to be right with us," Fred said, his smile mischievous.

"We're going to get you into loads of trouble," George added.

"Godric's ghost," Hermione breathed, trying to look horrified.

"Look, she's even starting to sound like us!" Lee exclaimed, laughing when she rolled her eyes. Two arms looped around her shoulders as identical voices spoke together.

"We're so proud!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Don't forget to leave a review everyone!_


	12. Chapter 12

**_A thousand thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me ;)_**

_Chapter Twelve: In which Hermione gets revenge._

_"Happy Christmas!"-Hermione._

* * *

><p>"Fred, George!" Hermione called out excitedly, running up the steps to her two best mates' room. It was early in the morning, but she didn't care. Today was the first day of Christmas holiday, and she was not going to waste a minute of it. She and Harry were meeting at the library later to do a little research on Nicolas Flamel, but she had three hours open until then.<p>

She skidded to a stop in front of their door and knocked on it twice before reaching for the handle. She gave it a tentative turn and smiled broadly when it turned in her hand. She stepped into the room without hesitation, memories of the twins sneaking into her room while she was asleep filling her mind. Turnabout was fair play, right?  
>The room was extremely quiet, which made Hermione pause for a moment. She would have expected it to be loud and rambunctious, like the twins she knew so well. They were clearly still asleep though, which was obvious by the fact that their bed curtains were still drawn.<p>

There were four beds, she realized with a start. She had no idea which one the twins were in.

She let her eyes scan the room again, searching the mess of clothing and school supplies on the floor in hopes of some sort of indicator as to which one the twins might be in.

Yes, a blue sweater with a golden F. That would be Fred's bed. A huge, mischievous grin lifted her lips and she ran across the dorm before leaping onto the bed. She landed on the bed next to a fast asleep red-head. The bed bounced her back up, and the vibration woke him up with a yelp. He looked around wildly, clutching at the orange, worn quilt he was sleeping with until his eyes landed on her. She was still grinning broadly and she had to fight back a laugh at the surprised look on his face.

"Godric's ghost, Hermione!" he exclaimed, laughing breathlessly as he moved back against his pillow. "What are you doing?"

"Revenge my dear Freddie," she said with a giggle. "Remember when you pounced on my bed the day after you got back from, Hogwarts?" He blinked and then grinned, nodding his head eagerly.

"Blimey, I'd forgotten all about that!" She snorted and shook her head, grinning at him.

"Well, I'm pleased to say, I did not. Thankfully I've got a much better memory than you."

"Oi! My memory is just fine, thank you," he retorted, poking her. She pushed his hand away, trying to keep her face haughty.

"Of course, Fred. I have a question for you." His face scrunched up in confusion at the change of subject.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think two remembralls would be enough for you for Christmas? I'm sure Neville wouldn't mind loaning you his." Fred's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in mock anger.

"Oh, you will pay for that," he stated solemnly, and then she was breathless with laughter as he started to tickle her. She fought him off and pushed herself back, laughing quietly as she tried to regain her breath.

"No fair," she managed after a moment.

"Is too. You started it anyway." She shook her head, smiling softly.

"Come on," she ordered, tugging his arm as she slipped off the bed. He followed her without question, revealing a pair of red and gold plaid pajamas. "Let's wake George."

"Brilliant," he whispered back to her, his feet now firmly planted on the floor. He crouched down in a familiar sneaking pose and inched forward, Hermione right on his heels. He paused in front of the bed across from him and winked at Hermione before holding up three fingers. He slowly lowered them one at a time, and then they both jumped on to the bed. George awoke with a yelp, grabbing at his blanket wildly as the bed shook.

"Wakie wakie, Georgie!" Fred exclaimed, going after his twin's ticklish ribs as Hermione dove to tickle his feet. George let out a loud squeal and promptly went for Fred's stomach. The two tickled at each other and Hermione took advantage of the situation by going after both their knees. She had an extensive knowledge of their ticklish spots.

Unfortunately, that knowledge worked both ways. The minute she went for their knees, the twins turned on her and both started going for her stomach. She let out a loud laugh and tried to fight her way out, but they didn't relent and she couldn't escape. She wasn't able to do anything but laugh and try to tickle back.

"Oi!" A familiar, albeit sleepy, voice called out from the next bed over. "Can you nutters keep it quiet over there?" Fred and George froze on Hermione, and then all three of them got equally mischievous smiles.

"ATTACK!" George bellowed out, and then all three of them leap onto Lee's bed, beginning the tickle war over again.

It was looking to be a wonderful Holiday.

-o-o-o-

"Yeah, so after lunch, do you want to try that skeeting thing you were talking about earlier?" Neville asked curiously from beside her as he plucked another ham sandwich from the platter in the middle of the table. Fred and George were sitting across from Hermione and Neville, working over some sort of equation with Lee.

"Skeeting?" George questioned, looking up from the scrap of parchment with a frown. "What's that?"

"I believe he means 'skating,'" she replied with a slight shake of her head. Neville nodded his head mumbling something that sounded like 'yeah' around a mouthful of ham.

"Oh, isn't that the muggle sport you like?" Fred asked, looking up and smiling. She nodded her head as she reached into her bag.

"Yes," she stated, setting a pair of ice skates on the table. "And the four of you are going to learn how to do it."

"We are?" It was Lee's turn to look up now. She smiled sweetly and nodded her head, biting her lip in excitement at the thought. Ron and Harry were busy working on a essay that Flitwick had so kindly let them turn in late right now, so she couldn't work on Flamel without them. What better to use her time up with than hanging with her best mates? She loved skating, and she was sure that they would as well if they got a chance.

"Yes, we are," she replied, moving back on the bench and swinging her legs off of it. She made a point to emphasize the 'we.' She stood up and gave them a winning smile, knowing that Fred and George wouldn't say no to her. Neville was excited about going, so she really only had to win Lee over.

"Come on, I promise it'll be fun." Fred and George glanced at each other before standing up with a nod.

"Why not?"

"I guarantee that I'll be better than either of you nutters," Lee declared, standing up and dropping the parchment they had been pouring over into his bag with a final air.

"Puh-lease," Fred drawled out, flipping his hair in a girlishly dramatic display.

"With our athletic skills?" George finished.

"You're all going to look like gits next to me. Everyone knows I have the best coordination," Neville piped up, looking slightly nervous to joke. Hermione paused before turning to him with a big grin. She had never heard him make a joke in front of anyone else before. Fred, George, and Lee were all laughing, and Neville looked floored by the simple fact.

"I can't wait to see you all fall on your arses," Hermione stated, stepping past the bunch and running out of the hall, letting out a mad giggle when the twins chased after her. She flew through the castle's corridors, her aim on the front doors and then the lake. She almost made it, she was climbing the last step when she felt herself pulled to a stop by long arms. She fell backwards into the laughing body, and landed with a thump on his stomach as he landed on the floor. She squirmed against him, turning in his hold and attempting to push herself up as George, Lee, and Neville raced past her.

She was touched that he took the brunt of the fall, but she found it rather funny that he had so underestimated the amount of momentum they'd had that he had caused the two of them to land on the floor. She was now lying flat on top of him, her hands pressed flat against him. He was still for a moment, and then his hands went to her side, tickling her mercilessly. "Fred!" She laughed out, pushing against his chest as she tried to right herself.

"Had enough?" He questioned, his voice happy and causing her to feel giddy with happiness. She squirmed in his hold, letting out a breathless laugh before dropping down and giving him a tight hug before trying to push herself up. Her eyes lifted up from the bright yellow 'G' on his chest to his eyes, and she found herself pausing at the strange look on his face. His eyes were wide in surprise, and he had a look of utter confusion on his face. He was also no longer trying to tickle her.

"Fred?" She said again, but this time it was more of a question. She was starting to grow worried. She pushed herself up so she was sitting, no longer pressing against him. He blinked at her for a moment, and then his ears and cheeks turned red in a blush. "What is it?" She questioned, feeling lost. Was he upset she fell on him? Had she done something wrong?

"No-nothing, Hermione. Sorry, didn't mean to pull you down." He hastily stood up and offered her his hand. She paused for a moment before she accepted the hand. She took it, holding onto him tightly and letting him pull her up. She didn't notice that he blushed even brighter when she took his hand. He quickly dropped her hand once she was righted and pretended to brush off his robes. "Come on, lets go catch up with the others."

"There's no rush, they can't start without my skates," Hermione said sensibly. She smiled softly and then turned back towards the door, missing the slightly panicked look that crossed Fred's face.

"Hermione!" She paused at the two voices calling her name. What were Harry and Ron doing here?

"Yes?" She asked, turning around to face her friends.

"We finished the essays, would you mind looking over them before we turn them in? They're due in an hour," Harry explained, running up to her. Ron was right behind him, looking slightly desperate.

"Well…" She started, "I promised to teach Fred and-"

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. I've got to talk to George about something anyway."

"Oh, alright," she said slowly. He was acting very odd, she hoped he was alright. "I'll see you at dinner then."

"Of course," he said, giving her a half smile. She gave him one last look before following Harry and Ron back to the common room.

"Ron?" She asked quietly once they were far away from Fred's earshot.

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong with Fred? He was behaving very strangely just now." Ron looked over at her and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Really?" She nodded her head, feeling annoyed. She wouldn't have brought it up if he hadn't been. "I wouldn't know. You talk to them more than I do."

"Never mind." She sighed, feeling even more annoyed. Why had she even bothered?

"I'm sure everything is fine, Hermione. Maybe he was just tired." Harry offered helpfully. Hermione smiled gratefully at him before giving the password to the Fat Lady. She swung open, admitting the students into the common room.

"After we finish this, do you want to try and find some information out about Flamel?" Harry asked Hermione as she sat down in her favorite red chair in front of the fire. She picked up the rolls of parchment and nodded her head as she began to read their essays.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Don't forget to leave a review everyone!_


	13. Chapter 13

**_A thousand thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me ;)_**

_Chapter Thirteen: In which Hermione learns about Flamel_

_"Honestly, don't you two ever read?"-Hermione._

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up very early the next day, and she felt inexplicably happy. She sat in her bed staring up at the canopy for a long moment, trying to figure out when the answer hit her.<p>

"It's Christmas!" she exclaimed excitedly, sitting up in her bed and looking around her empty dorm room. Her eyes landed on a bit of green and red tucked at the bottom of her bed, and a huge smile lifted her lips.

Presents!

She let out a happy whoop and hopped off her bed, stepping towards the modest pile in front of her. She opened the gifts from her parents first, smiling at the clothes they had gotten her. Neville gave her a new copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' to make up for the one he had spilled pumpkin juice on; Harry gave her a box of sugar quills; Ron a box of Chocolate Frogs; and Lee a chipmunk doll that made her laugh like a nutter. No one but the five of them would ever get that joke. She named it Sureves (Severus backwards) in honor of the Professor they had pranked.

She waited to open Fred and George's present last. She was extremely excited, and worried about whether or not he would like her gift. All she could really do was hope they liked it.

She pulled the bright orange paper off the box they had given her, smiling fondly at the crazy color that so reminded her of her best mates. She opened it up and let out an exclamation of shock and jo1y. Inside were two things, a book, and a frame. The frame was face down so she couldn't see what was in it, and the book was on top. She picked the book open and checked the spine, surprised to see the word 'Derfegroegeniomreh' on it. She stared at it for a long moment before she realized is said 'Fred, George, Hermione' backwards.

Curiosity piqued, she flipped the front cover open and saw a tiny little message on the inside cover.

Hermione,  
>This is a specially charmed twin book (we have the twin). You can write anything you want on your copy, and it'll appear on our copy and vice versa. Now, when we're at home during the summer, we don't have to worry about not being able to talk or see each other.<br>Plus, it'll give us something to do during our detentions ;)  
>Cheers!<br>Forge and Gred

A burst of excitement filled her as she grabbed a pen off her end table. She hastily wrote a quick message, eager to see if it worked.

This is brilliant! Happy Christmas!

She blinked and less than ten seconds later she had a reply.

Glad you like it, ours is brilliant, you outdid yourself! Happy Christmas!

She quickly wrote back: I'm glad you liked it, I couldn't help but think of you when I saw it.

Well, we are the kings of pranks, what better than a muggle practical joke kit? –F

The whoopee cushion is epic, by the way. -G

Yeah, and the game is going to be brilliant, I can't wait to show Percy how to play so we can beat him -F

I claim Hermione for my team -G

No fair. -F

How about you put Percy with Ron and Harry, and we three play against them? -H

That'll work, we can laugh as we beat both brothers that way. -F&G

She smiled at the page when her eyes caught a glint of something black in the box. She paused for half a second before she remembered the frame. She reached into the box and pulled it out, gasping when she saw what it was. Her, Fred, and George were standing in front of a snow man they had built, waving at the picture and laughing as it started to snow. She had forgotten that Lee had even taken the picture.

She finally had a picture of her best mates, and it was even magical!

The dinner was incredible, and the rest of the day passed by in a happy blur of snow and friends. She spent the entire day with all the Weasleys and Harry, and by the time it was night, she was exhausted.

She left for home early the next day, and the twins, Ron, and Harry saw her off.

-o-O-o-

While she had fun at her parents', Hermione was more than excited to return to Hogwarts. Not only would she have her classes again, but she also would have her friends again. It had only been two weeks, but she missed them terribly.

It was late when she returned, but she was giddy with excitement as she stepped into the common room. Harry and Ron were discussing something, and she realized she was the first one back. They stood up when she stepped into the room, grinning brilliantly at her.

"Hermione!"

She ran up to them and gave them both a tight hug, listening as they quickly told her about everything that had happened. Harry had the most concerning news; Snape was refereeing the next Quidditch match.

"Don't play," Ron said, the moment he told them.

"Pretend to be ill," Hermione ordered, leading him to a couch. He should not play anywhere near Snape, he was the one that tried to curse him off his broom last time. He could be seriously hurt!

At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. She looked over her shoulder to see what was wrong and let out a horrified gasp as she realized someone had hit him with the Leg-locker curse.

She sprang up from the sofa and moved to him, drawing her wand from her robe pocket as she knelt beside him and performed the counter curse. Rage built up in her stomach as she helped him up and she could feel her wand sparking in her tight grip.

"What happened?" she demanded, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron.

"Malfoy," he said shakily, not meeting her eyes. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on." Her eyes narrowed even more and she thanked Merlin the Slytherins common room was in the dungeons, otherwise she would have hexed him without a thought. That git deserved to be expelled!  
>"Go to Professor McGonagall! Report him!" Neville shook his head.<p>

"I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" Ron exclaimed, looking nearly as angry as Hermione. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out, tears welling up in his eyes. Hermione's mouth dropped open and she knew she was glaring fiercely. She was going to get Fred and George on this. They were bound to have something really brilliant that they could do to him.

Harry felt in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog which he promptly to Neville, who looked as though he might cry. Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest and she just wanted to hug Neville and make it all better. But she knew if she did that, he'd probably cry and then he'd just be upset with himself.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said softly to Neville as he handed him the frog. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin." Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog. Hermione looked at Harry with a grateful grin, trying to covey how much she knew that meant.

"Thanks, Harry... I think I'll go to bed... D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?" He handed the card to Harry, gave Hermione a lopsided hug and made his way to the dormitory.

"I'm going to kill Malfoy," Hermione muttered darkly as Harry looked at the card.

"Dumbledore again," he said, "He was the first one I ever-" He gasped. He stared at the back of the card. Then he looked up at Ron and Hermione.

"What is-" Hermione started, raising an eyebrow.

"I've found him!" Harry whispered before she could voice the question. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here - listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"

That was it! She had him, she had him!

"Stay there!" she said, and then she ran upstairs as fast as she could. She grabbed the thick tome sitting on her dresser and turned around, sprinting back downstairs to the others.

"I never thought to look in here!" she whispered, unable to contain her excitement. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

She flicked through the pages, quickly scanning them for any sign of the words she wanted.

At last, she found what she was looking for. "I knew it! I knew it!" She exclaimed before taking a breath.

"Nicolas Flamel, is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"

They didn't make any response, they only blinked.

"The what?" Harry asked after a long moment.

"Oh, honestly, don't you two read? Look - read that, there." She pushed the book toward them, and Harry and Ron read: "The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.

There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)." She read it all very quietly, growing more and more excited, thrilled when she finally saw a response from them.

"See?" she explained, "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" Harry said in shock. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," Ron added, looking thoughtful. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he."

"No, not at all."

"That's ancient, actually." Hermione started at the two familiar voices, turning in her seat to see Fred and George striding up to the couch. George was grinning mischievously, but Fred had on a lopsided grin that Hermione had never seen before. It suited him quite well she finally decided.

"Fred, George!" She cried out, hoping up excitedly and stepping up to embrace her friends. George hugged her briefly like normally, but Fred held on slightly longer than usual.

"Wood sent us to see if you're playing the match, or if we need to start looking for a back up seeker," George explained, glancing at Fred who promptly dropped his arms. Hermione stepped back, smiling contentedly before turning towards Harry.

"Yeah, I'm playing."

And that was that.

"What were you lot talking about before we arrived?" Fred asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"A bit of research Harry asked me to do," Hermione explained quickly. She'd already come up with an excuse if anyone asked. She hated lying to the twins though. She didn't really see a reason to lie either. It seemed odd to try and keep it from them.

"What on?" George asked curiously. Fred was studying her and it made her uncomfortable. She was sure he knew she'd just lied.

"A guy on the back of my Frog Card," Harry piped up, handing the card to George. "Nicolas Flamel."

"Yeah, he's really old and did some important alchemy something or other," Ron said with a dismissive air.

"He helped find the twelve uses for dragon blood, and he's the only known maker of the Philosopher's stone," Hermione said indignantly, frowning at Ron's dismissal.

"Something or other." Fred and George said together, winking at Ron.

"Honestly," Hermione said, shaking her head in begrudging amusement.

"You know you love us all," George said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Sometimes," she said with a laugh.

"Always," Fred declared, wrapping his arm around her too.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yes, thirteen year old Fred is discovering that he likes twelve year old Hermione! Whatever will he do? Leave a review and let me know what you think ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

**_A thousand thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me ;)_**

_Chapter Fourteen: In which Hermione recieves more bad news_

_"His name is Norbert."-Hagrid._

* * *

><p>The next week's match proved exciting, but it was the aftermath that was truly alarming. Harry heard Snape and Quirrell 'talking' about the stone. Apparently, Quirrell was the only thing keeping the stone safe. Snape had already figured out how to get past the other obstacles.<p>

Time started to pass by more swiftly, and Hermione found herself starting to panic about the end of term exams as February faded into March, which melted into April far too quickly for her. She had two months before she was done with her first year!

She found herself spending a lot more time in the library, and she was seeing the twins less on account of it.

"I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. Hermione ignored him for a moment, used to his despairing and complaining. She was too busy looking up 'Murtlap' to really care anyway. She was having trouble finding it in 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi.'

"Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?" Ron questioned, finally gaining her attention. She looked up to see Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back.

"Jus' lookin'," he said evasively, making everyone perk up in suspicion. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh."

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," Ron said with a small grin. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St -"

"Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. Hermione couldn't help the triumphant grin that lifted her lips. Harry beamed at the two of them, clearly feeling the same way.

"Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh."

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," Harry continued, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy -"

"SHHHH!" Hagrid warned again. "Listen - come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh -"

"See you later, then." Hagrid left, leaving a heavy silence in his wake.

"What was he hiding behind his back?"

"Hermione!" She jumped at the overly loud voice coming an aisle or two behind her.

"Shh!" She called out, glancing at Ron and Harry before standing up and stepping away from the table. She rounded the aisle and didn't bother trying to suppress the smile that lifted her lips as Fred and George stepped around the corner.

"Are you busy?" they asked, glancing at the aisle behind her where Harry and Ron were.

"No, not really. I was just doing a bit of studying."

"You do entirely too much of that."

"Yeah, but we didn't come to lecture you, right now. We wanted to ask if you'd mind helping Lee and us do a bit of… research, for a prank we want to pull."

She paused, looking back and forth between Fred and George. She wanted to help, quite a lot actually, but she was nervous. What if someone found out she had helped? Wouldn't she get in terrible trouble?

"Don't worry," George said, as though he knew what she was thinking. "We'll make sure you don't get in any trouble."

"Yeah, it'll be anonymous. It won't hurt any one but Malfoy, either."

"Malfoy?" she questioned, her ears perking up at that.

"Yeah, we're getting the git back for what he did to Neville."

"Yes, I'll help gladly in that case," she declared, standing up straighter. She went back to Harry and Ron to retrieve her belongings.

"Make sure and let me know what you find out about Hagrid," she ordered them before following the twins out.

"Alright, where are we going exactly?"

"That's a surprise, Hermione," Fred chided, but the grin he was wearing ruined the effect.

"Is it legal?" she asked instead. George and Fred stopped at that, turning towards her with raised eyebrows.

"You're about to help us make an illegal prank product-"

"- and you're worried about going somewhere illegal?"

"Yes," Hermione replied defensively, though they had a very good point.

"Says the girl who has gone into the forbidden third floor corridor."

"Well, that's beside the point. It's a new year, I'm turning over a new, trouble free, leaf."

"Are you still planning on hanging with us?" Fred asked with a bit of a grin. She nodded her head.

"Forget that resolution then. I guarantee you'll never be able to keep it," he said solemnly.

"We won't let you," George added. They started off again and Hermione followed them, shaking her head.

Merlin, would her life ever become less mental?

-o-O-o-

No, it really wouldn't. She spent the better part of the next two days figuring out the least detectable way of charming a pair of shoes to do the Leg-Locker curse. Harry and Ron, meanwhile, were hanging out with Hagrid, who had done something Hermione had thought no one was mental enough to do. She didn't find out what, until late the next night when Harry, Ron, and Neville all showed up. Neville didn't say anything, he just went upstairs to the dorm without a word.

"What happened?" Hermione instantly asked, sitting up.

"We have just lost a hundred and fifty points for Gryffindor," Ron said numbly, sitting down on the sofa in front of them. Hermione's mouth dropped open in utter shock as Harry sank next to him.

"What?"

"Hagrid," Ron said by way of explanation. He obviously couldn't say anything else either.

"He was trying to raise a dragon," Harry explained, his voice holding a dead quality Hermione instinctively disliked. "It's illegal though. Malfoy found out, so we asked Charlie to take him to Romania. The trade went down tonight, but Malfoy found out somehow. He had Filch come after us. Neville came to warn us, but we were all caught. McGonagall deducted fifty points from each of us."

"Oh my god," she breathed out, shocked beyond words. Her mind had slowed to a crawl at the explanation. Eventually though, it realized something quite alarming, aside from the massive amount of points they'd lost.

"Wait, dragons? He was actually trying to raise a dragon?"

"Yeah, he loves them," Harry said.

"He won it off some bloke at a bar." They sat in silence for a moment, and Hermione really couldn't think of anything to say. The guilt they were feeling was obvious, and it was crushing her.

"Come on, go ahead to bed. There's nothing we can do now. We'll just have to wait till tomorrow," she finally said, stepping forward and pulling them off the couch. "It's really late anyway."

"I won't be able to sleep."

"You need to try, you still have to work for Quidditch. That's our best chance at regaining points," Hermione insisted, pushing Ron and Harry towards their dorm. They finally trudged up the steps, not noticing that Hermione went back to the sofa. She sat down heavily and pulled out her charm and transfiguration books. She had a lot of studying to do, she had to earn back some points for Gryffindor.

-o-O-o-

"Hermione?" Something was shaking her, and she didn't care who or what it was, she just wanted it to stop so she could go back to sleep. She hadn't had anywhere near enough sleep. She'd lost track of time after three a.m. She'd re-read every chapter of charms, transfiguration, Herbology, and potions, drilling herself on spells and herbs in hopes that she could answer every single question that was posed the next day. She could earn several points back if she could work hard, and long enough.

"Hermione, come on. You've missed breakfast, you have fifteen minutes till charms." The words made no sense to her in her half asleep state, but the tone of the voice was clear to her. She forced her heavy eye lids open and blinked up at the blurry red-head.

"Fred?" She mumbled groggily. He sat down next to her, placing both hands on her shoulder and turning her so she was facing him.

"Yes, you need to get up," he said clearly. She wasn't fully up yet though, and his warm arm was extremely comfortable. She moved forward in the seat and leaned her head against him, letting out a sleepy sigh. He stopped talking for a moment, a loud sigh reverberating through his chest.

"How late did you stay up, Hermione?"

"Don't know," she replied, snuggling more into him.

"Well, I'm taking you to class now, so get up," he ordered. He stood up, pulling her with him.

"Class?" She mumbled out, her groggy brain beginning to work again.

"Yes, drink this." He gave her a mug of something warm. She took a tentative sip and then smiled when she realized it was tea just the way she liked it.

"Merlin, Fred!" George called from behind them. "When are you going to come out-" he paused and she could hear him coming up behind her. "Blimey! She isn't ready yet?"

"No, I'm not sure she's even really awake yet."

"Bugger, how long?"

"Ten minutes."

"Breakfast?"

"Not yet."

"I don't see any other choice."

"Better you than me, mate." They spoke very fast, and Hermione couldn't really keep up. She was so very tired, and she didn't want to try and sort their 'twin speak' out. All her thoughts came to a cold and sudden jarring halt though when her entire body was drenched in cold water.

"Sorry, Hermione." She spluttered at the water, wiping her eyes and face frantically as the cold, unexpected shock woke her up.

"What in the world?" she gasped out.

"Come on, Hermione. We'll explain on the way," George told her while Fred dried her off with a flick of his wand.

"Here's some breakfast for you," Fred continued, handing her a biscuit and sausage. "Come on, we've got to get you to class."

"Yeah, have you heard about the points?" George explained as they led her out of the portrait hole.

"Godric's ghost! I completely forgot!" she gasped, her hand rising to her mouth in shock.

"Yeah, we can't afford to lose any more points. Harry, Ron, and Neville need your support too, no one else in your year is talking to them." They were walking very fast, and Hermione was having to run to keep up.

"I studied a lot last night, I'm hoping to earn some points for knowing the correct answer."

"Yeah, we may hold out on the Malfoy prank."

"When is your class?"

"In fifteen minutes."

"We came to get you first. Had to make sure that you were up and ready."

"Thank you," she said adamantly, catching both their hands in hers as they stopped in front of her classroom.

"It's alright, Hermione," George said, grinning.

"You're Gryffindor's best hope for answers," Fred stated with a wink.

"I'll see you both at lunch. Do try and not kill Harry during the Quidditch practice as well," she called, slipping into the classroom. She spotted her trio of friends quickly, and she was very aware of all the Gryffindors staring her down.

If she sat next to them, she'd alienate herself from everyone else, it'd be like it was before she was friends with Harry and Ron.

She really didn't care.

She threw her shoulders back and confidently walked across the room, dropping her bag next to Neville as she took a set on his other side. Harry and Ron offered her a weak smile and Neville's lip quivered.

"I don't want to hear anything about it, just make sure not to break anymore rules," she whispered to them before Flitwick called the roll.

She settled back in her seat and flexed her hand as her thoughts drifted back to the textbooks she had spent all night pouring over. It was time to answer questions and earn some points.

Her hand shot in the air before Flitwick had even finished the question. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"That would be Spongify, Professor." His eyes twinkled knowingly, a small grin tugging his lips up.

"Precisely, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor."

A hundred and forty more to go.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you all like it, leave a review!_


	15. Chapter 15

**_A thousand thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me ;)_**

_Chapter Fifteen: In which the twins help_

_Who told you 'bout Fluffy?"  
>"Fluffy?"<br>"That thing has a name?"  
>- Hagrid, Ron and Hermione.<em>

* * *

><p>Hermione managed to earn back thirty points, more than she had ever earned in a day. Gryffindor had earned back a total of sixty points. It seemed like everyone was going out of their way to earn points.<p>

Harry, Ron and Neville were miserable the entire time, but the rest of the Gryffindors slowly began to talk to them again.

At the moment though, Hermione was getting a much needed break from her gloomy friends in the common room. They were all having to serve their detention, and she was waiting for them to return.

She was studying for her test again, but she didn't really want to. All she really wanted to do was join Fred and George at the other side of the common room. They were playing a rousing game of exploding snap, and their unguarded laughter made her long to laugh with them.

She had to study though, and she had to do it soon. It was already May, they only had a few weeks before the exam, and less than a month left of school!

That thought made her hand pause over her parchment. Only a month, in one more month she'd be back home, alone and away from magic. Her lip quivered at the very thought. She'd no longer get to see her friends, Fred, George, Neville, Harry, Ron… She'd have to go months without seeing or hearing from them. She could possibly contact Harry, but only through the telephone.

It broke her heart to think of going for so many months without seeing any of them. She'd be back to only having her books.

That's why she had to pass these exams. She couldn't bear the thought of failing and not being allowed to return. Or worse, being held back a year. She was already older than everyone in her year. It was rather annoying having a birthday in September.

Students gradually trickled up to their dorms, leaving Hermione, Fred, and George the only one left in the common room. Hermione had lost track of what they were playing, getting lost in her studies. If she had been paying a bit more attention, she would have noticed how extremely quiet the two pranksters had gotten.

A silent Fred and George was a dangerous Fred and George.

She did, however, notice when a noise did interrupt the silence. A faint ticking noise sounded and she looked up in surprise, realizing for the first time that it was far too quiet, and her favorite twins were nowhere in sight.

"Oh Merlin." She muttered, setting her parchment aside warily as she looked around. "Fred? George?"

The portrait door burst open before she could find them though, and Harry, Neville, and Ron dragged themselves in. Neville headed straight for the steps, looking pale and faint. Hermione watched him with a frown, her eyes instantly moving back to Harry and Ron, neither of which looked much better.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice trembling only a slight bit.

"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort... and Voldemort's waiting in the forest... and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich..."

"Stop saying the name!" Ron squeaked out in a terrified whisper, as if Voldemort could actually hear them. Hermione didn't care if Harry said it or not, she was too shocked at what he just said.

"Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so... Bane was furious..."

"Who?"

"Centaurs." Ron said by way of explanation.

"he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen... They must show that Voldemort's coming back... Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me... I suppose that's written in the stars as well."

"Will you stop saying the name!" Ron hissed.

"So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone," Harry went on feverishly, "then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off... Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy." Hermione made him tell the story again, from the beginning, completely forgetting about the twins.

She swallowed and frowned when he finished, her mind going over all the facts she now knew, and she had to admit, it didn't look good.

"Harry," she said slowly, deciding against honesty and trying for comfort instead, "everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."

"What the bloody hell have you three gotten into?" Hermione yelped at the unexpected voice, and Ron fell off the couch while Harry grew extremely pale.

"Fr-Fred, George! What are you doing?" She exclaimed, clutching onto the back of the sofa.

"We were getting ready to pounce on you, when this lot came in." Fred explained, walking around the couch and sitting on the coffee table in front of them. George took the spot beside him.

"What have you been up to? What's this about You-Know-Who and a stone and Snape?"

Hermione's eyes flew to Harry, and he met her stare head on. A silent conversation passed between them, and with a nod of his head, the path was decided. After all, what choice did they truly have?

They told them everything they knew, and it was light before they got to bed.

-o-O-o-

Hermione had no idea how she managed to get through her exams the next few weeks. She was always tired, and always felt like Voldemort could burst in at any moment. Fred and George had started to stake out the third corridor, they'd even managed to talk Peeves into guarding it from Snape. He would pelt anyone who came near it with a dungbomb. The only problem was that the Ravenclaws had to pass that hallway to get to their dormitory, so they were getting covered in them.

However, that didn't bother Hermione in the least. She was exhausted from countless hours of studying, and she really just wanted to crash out on her bed and never wake up again. She wanted to forget about books for a little while and just play a game or two.

So, she was quite shocked when Harry suddenly bolted up from where he had been lounging on the couch. Hermione was sitting with them while she waited for Neville, Fred, and George. The twins were still in class, and Neville was in the hospital wing getting a burn tended too.

"Where're you going." Ron mumbled out to Harry, his head buried in his arms.

"I've just thought of something," Harry spluttered, turning unnaturally pale.

"We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."

"Why?"Hermione asked, standing up and walking towards him.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," Harry asked, running out of the common room with Hermione and Ron hot on his tail, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket. How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law." They were at the entrance now, Hermione had never moved so fast in her life.

"Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before""

"What are you talking about." Ron gasped out, but Harry, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer. Hermione redoubled her speed, a horrible understanding starting to come over her.

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl. "Hullo," he called with a huge smile. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?" Ron looked as though he was going to accept the offer, but Harry cut him off. He quickly asked him about the dragon egg, and what the man had talked about. Hagrid had told him about Fluffy.

"Well - yeah - how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep -" Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

"No!" Hermione gasped out, her hands flying to her mouth as Harry stood.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey - where're yeh goin'." They didn't hear the rest, all three of them were already flying across the grounds, running with complete abandon towards the castle.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," Harry exclaimed, slowing down just long enough to wrench the castle door open. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak - it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

Hermione bit her lip as the others looked at her. She had no idea, she'd never needed to go. Fred and George would probably know though, they'd been sent to the headmasters loads of times.

"We could ask-" A loud ringing voice cut her off before she could continue.

"What are you three doing inside?" Professor McGonagall questioned with a frown, carrying a large pile of books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said, deciding she had the best chance of the three of them.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, "Why."

"It's sort of secret," Harry said, and McGonagall frowned even more and her nostrils flared.

They were in for it now.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's gone." Harry whimpered, growing still paler, he was giving Sir. Nicholas a run for his money.

"Now." "Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time - "

"But this is important."

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?"

Harry frowned, and Hermione knew what he was going to do before he did it. It was the same thing she would have done, they had no other choice. "Look, Professor - it's about the Sorcerer's stone -" She dropped the book she had been carrying and seemed to grow taller. Her eyes darkened and Hermione found herself extremely scared of her Head of House. She was a very powerful witch.

"How do you know -." She asked harshly.

"Professor, I think - I know - that Sn- that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore." She eyed them with a mixture of shock and suspicion.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But Professor -"

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."  
>They watched her go, staying in the same spot until they were sure she was out of ear shot.<p>

"It's tonight, Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we -" Hermione started before letting out a loud gasp. Harry and Ron wheeled round.

Snape was standing there.

"Good afternoon," he said smoothly. "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he continued, with an odd, twisted smile.

"We were -" Hermione stuttered, feeling stupid and numb. She couldn't think of anything to say, words, her life, had completely failed her.

"You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around-"

"Professor!" Hermione froze for a millisecond at the very unexpected voices, but she couldn't stop the huge smile that erupted across her face a second later.

"Weasley?" Snape questioned, turning around with a pronounced frown. The twins strode up to the greasy haired professor and grinned equally mischievous grins.

"We need to go over a few assignments with you." George explained while Fred made a barely seeable action with his left hand. He waved them off.

The twins were distracting Snape while they escaped.

-o-O-o-

"Where the bloody hell could she be?" Fred demanded George. They had waited at the end of the corridor for the trio after distracting Snape, but they hadn't been anywhere in sight. That had been nearly an hour ago.

Now, they were headed back to the common room to see if they had headed there. Neither twin was holding out much hope though.

"Unium Agis." George told the Fat lady. She swung open while he turned to Fred. "I don't know, I've been with you the entire time, remember?"

"I know, I'm just worried about You –Know-Neville?"

The first year was lying on the ground, his hands stuck to his side and his legs firmly together in what was clearly the full body bind curse. George pulled his wand out while Fred looked around the room wildly. A Gryffindor had done this to him, he couldn't have made it in the common room and no one else could get in.  
>The counter spell worked and Neville's limbs sprang free. He took a deep breath and coughed, shaking slightly as Fred and George lowered themselves next to him. He looked terrible, and shocked.<p>

"Who did this?" Fred asked as George helped him sit up.

"He-Hermione." Neville managed, a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"What?" George spluttered while Fred grew paled.

"Her, Harry, and Ron were trying to leave, they were going to cost Gryffindor more points! I couldn't let them go, I tried to stop them and she hexed me!" Neville was sounding slightly hysterical and no one could really blame him.

Fred's train of thought had completely derailed at Neville's words, and then a terrible idea came to him. Surely not though, not even as crazy as the trio was.

"George," He said slowly, his voice extremely unnatural sounding. He could hardly believe what he was thinking, and he was starting to feel sick from thinking it.

"What?" George asked, still examining Neville.

"You, you don't think they went to the third corridor, do you?" the words seemed over loud for the quietness of the empty room. Fred felt like he was shouting, and he couldn't figure out how he was even focusing on that.

"Oh Godric…" George gasped, growing as pale as Fred.

"What are you talking about?" Neville asked, still looking as if he was in shock.

"They've gone to Fluffy-"

"What?" Neville yelped. Fred didn't even pause.

"- They're going to be getting the stone!" He exclaimed, hopping up from the floor with a slightly wild look in his eye.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Once we get through Sorcerer's stone, I'm going to pick the pace up time wise until they actually go out. I've already planned it out in my head, so don't worry, they will get together!_

_I hope you all enjoy this story, and please leave a review!_


	16. Chapter 16

**_A thousand thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me ;)_**

_Chapter Sixteen: In which the year ends_

_"What happened in the dungeon between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so naturally, the whole school knows."-Dumbledore_

* * *

><p>"I've got to go get Dumbledore, I've got to tell someone!"<p>

"Wait!" George bellowed, following him, completely oblivious to how lost Neville was looking. "You can't tell him yet-"

"At this point, I really don't think anyone will care that everyone knows about the bloody stone, George," Fred cut across him, a determined and defiant look in his eyes.

"Granted, but that's not my-" George tried.

"There's no time, we've got to get Dumbledore!"

George finally exploded. He grabbed Fred's retreating arm and spun him around, a fierce frown on his face and a scared look in his eyes. "Alright, but he's not here!"

"What?"

George sighed and shook his head, glad that Fred was finally listening, but wishing to Merlin he had different news to tell. "That's what I've been trying to tell you."  
>"Now what?" It was Fred's turn to start sounding hysterical.<p>

"McGonagall?" Neville offered, his voice braver than it had ever been. He had no idea what was going on, but it sounded like, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were in danger, and he'd do whatever it took to help them, even though they'd hexed him.

Hermione was his best friend, he'd do anything to help her.

"Yeah, that's brilliant," Fred agreed, feeling shaky as George led the way out of the portrait hole. They ran through the corridors, yelling like mad for anyone who could hear them. They found Sir Nicholas first, and he told them that McGonagall was on the fourth floor.

They ran past the third corridor, not looking where they were going, and Fred rammed into a short, bushy haired, panicked girl, while George ran into a tall, gangly, awkward, red-head.

"Ron!" George yelped.

"Hermione!" Fred exclaimed, trying to right himself as he pulled her up.

"Are you alright?"

"No! We have to send an Owl to Dumbledore!" Hermione gasped out, trembling slightly in Fred's arms. George was examining Ron, who had a nasty gash across the left side of his face.

"He's not-an owl?" Fred spluttered, gripping Hermione more tightly as Ron swayed dangerously.

"Where is Harry?" A sixth voice cut across, more commanding than anyone had ever heard. It was Professor Dumbledore, he'd come up behind the group while they were talking.

"Professor!" Hermione cried out, stepping up to him with a desperate look on her face. "He's in the third corridor, he's gone to fight You-Know-Who!"

Professor Dumbledore didn't even wait for her to finish speaking before he had run past her, heading straight for the hall that they'd just come from.

They were alone, and there was nothing more they could do for Harry.

-o-o-o-

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, his voice magically ringing through the quiet hall. Hermione was sitting between Fred and Neville at the end of year feast, and she was having to fight away tears the entire time. She was so happy that everyone was safe, and that the stone had been destroyed, but she didn't want to leave. She loved Hogwarts, and she didn't want to leave it, but she really didn't want to leave her best mates. It would be two months before she saw them again.

"And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts..." Various people laughed, and Fred winked at Hermione.

"You'll probably read at least ten magical books before next year," he said, nudging her with a grin.

"Please," she huffed, "I'll only read nine."

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two." A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Fred, George, Hermione, Harry, Neville, and Ron all glared at the table, trying to repress the urge to glare at the Slytherins.  
>They shouldn't have won. Malfoy was the reason the Gryffindors lost.<p>

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," Dumbledore said with a small smile. "However, recent events must be taken into account." The room went very still and the Slytherins' smiles faded a little as the Gryffindors glanced at each other.

"What's he saying?" Neville asked Hermione. She shook her head, her eyes locked on Dumbledore. She had no idea what was going on.

"Ahem," Dumbledore continued dramatically. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out."

An audible gasp went through the crowd.

"Let me see. Yes..." He smiled at the Gryffindor table and Hermione's heart started fluttering.

"First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley..." Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

"...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Hermione let out a loud whoop as Fred and George banged their goblets in celebration. Ron had grown pale and a look of utter disbelief was on his face. He'd earned back the points he'd lost. Gryffindors were cheering everywhere at the table, even Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... " She gasped in shock, "for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Hermione buried her face in her arms as Fred wrapped his around hers, letting out an ecstatic whoop. Neville was beside himself with excitement, and the joy at the table was visible on every face.

"Third - to Mr. Harry Potter..." Dumbledore continued, and the room grew painfully quiet. "For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points." The replying shout was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points - exactly the same as Slytherin. Hermione was holding onto Fred and George as tightly as she could. Tears of joy were streaking down her face and her voice was growing hoarse.

They were tied for the house cup!

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent, the Gryffindors' were having a hard time reigning in their cheer.

"There are all kinds of courage," Dumbledore said, smiling broadly. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom." Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Hermione jumped up from the table and wrapped her arms around her friend, screaming in his ear with joy as Fred and George ran to the other side, the rest of the table only seconds behind her. He was shaking in her arms, white with shock as everyone thumped his back and let out loud, boisterous cheers. He had never won a point for Gryffindor before.

He'd just won the cup for them now.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration." He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place.

The echoing cheer drowned the other one out by a long shot as even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs stood up to applaud the final downfall of Slytherin.  
>Hermione had her arms wrapped around her two best mates, letting out loud laughing sobs as Fred and George danced around with her.<p>

"We won! We won!" They were yelling out, their voices growing hoarse with all the yelling they'd been doing. They had done it, they'd won the cup. They had lost a hundred and fifty points in one night, and they'd just won every last one of those points back, and the cup with it!

The victory celebration lasted long into the night. Professor McGonagall even left the fire lit after the students were sent to bed as silent permission to keep celebrating. Fred and George snuck in some food and drinks, and they started the party right back up. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville retold their tales over and over, not minding in the least that they had to tell it over ten times. Everyone was too happy to care. Too happy to be upset about anything.

The exam results came early the next morning, and Hermione had the greatest surprise. She had the best marks in her entire year, she'd even beaten the Ravenclaws. The sorting hat had been quite right - she would have done quite well in Ravenclaw, but she was even better in Gryffindor. Any doubt she may have ever had were completely washed away.

Hermione wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but everything was suddenly packed and she was standing at King's Cross Station, getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express and head back to her muggle home.

"For you, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said primly, handing her a slip of parchment. She read it quickly, frowning when she saw that it was a warning not to use magic over the holidays.

"You know," Fred said, coming up behind her. She turned towards him, smiling broadly as George took the spot next to him. "I always hope they'll forget to give us these."  
>"One of these days," George said hopefully, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.<p>

"You only have to wait three more years, right?"

"Sounds so long when you put it that way."

"Are you going to be in our compartment?" Fred asked, glancing at Ron and Harry's retreating backs.

"Of course," she replied quickly, linking her arms through theirs. "I have to discuss my plans with you."

"Plans?" Fred asked, an extremely amused tone in his voice.

"Yes, plans."

"Is Granger making plans for a prank?" Lee asked, coming up from George's side. Hermione nodded her head, a twinkle in her brown eyes.

"Yeah, I think it's time we focused on Snape again."

"Oh really?" Fred asked, letting out a laugh. George and Lee looked shocked.

"Yes, really. I think we should figure out a way to charm the water glasses so that they drench him with water any time he gets within a meter of them."

"I like it," Fred declared.

"Who would have thought we'd have you pulling pranks with us?" George asked grinning.

-o-O-o-

"Hermione!" She paused mid step, turning towards the voice and grinning broadly at one of her best mates.

"Yeah, Neville?"

The sandy haired boy stopped in front of Hermione, panting slightly from running. He looked oddly nervous, and it made Hermione hesitate. "Are you going to sign on with Gran for another year?"

"What?" She questioned, coming to a full stop and looking at Neville with a slight, confused frown.

"Are you going to sign up with us for another year? You know, as your support family." He looked uncertain, and shifted his feet uneasily.

"Of course I am," she said uneasily, did he not want her back?

"Brilliant!" Neville exclaimed, and her fear instantly diminished. "I'll owl you over the summer, alright?"

"Please do, I'll owl you too."

"Brilliant!" He exclaimed again, and then he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. Hermione promptly hugged him back, fighting the tears that wanted to fill her eyes.

She hugged Harry and Ron goodbye as well, and made them promise to write her. She promised to call Harry with the telephone, since she was the only one who really knew how to use it. They started towards the column, Harry in front, followed by Ron, and Hermione last.

She passed through the barrier without trouble, and she even kept her eyes open this time. Her parents were waiting for her on the other side, and she was glad to see them, but she was a little sad to go to them.

It was officially over, she'd finished her first year at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em>AN: And we are officially done with Year One, next up, year two!_

_I hope you all enjoy this story, and please leave a review!_


	17. Chapter 17

**_My eternal gratitude to 93 Diagon Alley for being a lamb and beta reading this for me ;)_**

_Chapter Seventeen: In which there is trouble of more than one kind_

_Hermione drew herself to her full height; her eyes were narrowed and her hair seemed to crackle with electricity._  
><em>"No," she said, her voice quivering with anger, "but I will write to your mother."-Order of the Phoenix<em>

* * *

><p>Harry, Fred decided with a frown, could sleep through anything. George looked as though he came to the same conclusion when Ron pounded on the window for the fifth time. You would think that three wizards flying a muggle car outside of someone's window would wake most anyone up.<p>

"Leave me alone ... cut it out ... I'm trying to sleep . . . ." Harry muttered, his voice barely audible to the twins.

"Harry!" Ron whisper-yelled. Harry started and sat up right, his eyes widening comically when he saw them outside his window.

"Ron?" Harry questioned, slipping off of his bed and crossing to the window. He pushed it open so they could fully hear him. Fred couldn't understand why they had put bars on his windows in the first place, he was on the second floor, you couldn't get out by climbing through the window.

"All right, Harry?" George asked, beaming at their friend.

"What's been going on?" Ron asked. "Why haven't you been answering my letters? I've asked you to stay about twelve times, and then Dad came home and said you'd got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles -"

"It wasn't me - and how did he know?"

"He works for the Ministry," Fred offered, putting the car in park. It was going to just stay hovering here.

"You know we're not supposed to do spells outside school -" Ron added.

"You should talk," Harry said with an eyebrow. He made a point of looking at their car.

"Oh, this doesn't count," Ron explained. "We're only borrowing this. It's Dad's, we didn't enchant it. But doing magic in front of those Muggles you live with -"

"I told you, I didn't - but it'll take too long to explain now look, can you tell them at Hogwarts that the Dursleys have locked me up and won't let me come back, and obviously I can't magic myself out, because the Ministry'Il think that's the second spell I've done in three days, so -"

"Stop gibbering," Ron said, pulling a hook out of the back seat. "We've come to take you home with us."

"But you can't magic me out either -"

"Please!" Fred called out from the back seat. "We don't need magic to sneak people out, ask Hermione about it sometime." Ron and Harry both raised their eyebrows in surprise, glancing at each other.

"What?"

"It's a long story," George replied, shaking his head in amusement. "Just tie the hook to the bars on your window."

"If the Dursleys wake up, I'm dead," Harry said as he tied the hook tightly to the bars blocking his window.

"Don't worry," Fred said with a mischievous grin, "and stand back." Harry moved back into the shadows next to Hedwig. Fred hit the gas, slowly applying more pressure until the bars were pulled off the window and they shot into the air. Ron and George hoisted them into the car as Fred brought the car back to the window.

"Get in," Ron said, beaming at his best mate.

"But all my Hogwarts stuff - my wand - my broomstick -"

"Where is it?" George asked, moving to the back seat.

"Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't get out of this room -"

"No problem," George said, waving his hand dismissively as Fred followed his twin to the back seat. They moved past Ron and climbed through the window into the room. Fred found himself forcibly reminded of their many escapades with Hermione.

George reached into his pocket and started at the door while Fred turned towards Harry and explained. "A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick, but we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow." They'd learned it for Hermione, but he didn't think he should add that part. The number of times Hermione or the twins had been locked in their room was ridiculous, so they'd had to break out on far more than one occasion. Hermione had found a book on lock picking, and the twins had learned the skill for her.

"So - we'll get your trunk - you grab anything you need from your room and hand it out to Ron," George whispered when the door clicked open.

"Watch out for the bottom stair - it creaks," Harry whispered back as the twins crept out. It was extremely dark in the hall, and immaculately clean.

"Bugger, there's not a speck of dirt anywhere," George muttered as they snuck down the stairs, avoiding the bottom one.

"I know, it's like a mental house!" George nodded his head as Fred pulled the cupboard door open. They each took a handle and extra item, George claimed the broom while Fred took the wand and cauldron. They heaved the lot back upstairs, and met Harry in the hallway. Fred climbed back into the car to pull with Ron, and Harry and George pushed from the bedroom side. Inch by inch, the trunk slid through the window, finally landing in the back seat.

"Might want to get Hermione to put some sort of permanent lightning charm on that," Fred panted out from the front seat as he put the car back in drive.

"Come on, Harry!" Ron ordered, holding his arms out for his best mate. Harry started on the window, and a loud screech stopped him mid climb.

"Hedwig!" He cried out in horror, jumping off the sill and running to his owl at the same time a loud, deep, angry voice screamed out:

"THAT RUDDY OWL!"

"Merlin's saggy pants," Fred muttered as George stared, mouth agape at the house. Ron was frantically waving his arms at Harry, as though that was going to make Harry move faster. The door burst open and A huge, extremely over weight and pink faced man stood in the door way. Harry yelped and snatched Hedwig's cage before turning towards the window and dashing for it.

Ron and George dove for the back seat, their arms reaching out to the window to grab Harry. The huge man gave a bull like roar and dove at Harry, grabbing him by the ankle at the same time George and Ron got a hold of him.

"Petunia!" The man, that had to be Harry's uncle, bellowed. "He's getting away! HE'S GETTING AWAY!" Fred leaned around the front seat and grabbed a hold of Harry's arm, and together with his brothers, he gave a gigantic tug and Harry's leg slid out of his Uncle's grasp - Harry was in the car.

"Put your foot down, Fred!" Ron yelled, but Fred was already doing that, the car shot towards the moon.

Harry, with a look of joy on his face that Fred had never seen before, turned back towards his house and leaned out the back window, waving merrily.

"See you next summer!" He yelled, laughing like a nutter.

"Let Hedwig out," he told Ron. "She can fly behind us. She hasn't had a chance to stretch her wings for ages." George handed the hairpin to Ron and, a moment later, Hedwig soared joyfully out of the window to glide alongside them like a ghost.

They drove for a while, discussing the bizarreness of Dobby the house elf. At long last they came upon a familiar little town, one that made Fred grin fondly.

"We're a little way outside the village," George explained. "Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Yeah, Hermione lives right here," Fred said, pointing out a quaint white house that was on the edge of a decent sized forest.

"We're right behind it."

"I didn't realize those woods led to her house," Ron said dumbly, gaping in surprise.

"Yeah, we found that out years ago. Before Hogwarts even."

"Touchdown!" Fred exclaimed, distracting the others before George could say anything else.

"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," Fred ordered, climbing out of the car as quietly as he could, "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast. Then, Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, `Mum, look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be all pleased to see Harry and no one need ever know we flew the car."

"Right," Ron agreed feverishly. They were all united on that front, no one wanted to wake their mum. "Come on, Harry, I sleep at the - at the top -" Ron had gone a nasty greenish color, his eyes fixed on the house. A terrible fear rose up in Fred's stomach and he spun around to see what was wrong. It was Mrs. Weasley, and she was angry.

Bollocks.

-o-O-o-

Hermione was feeling quite jostled. She was trying to purchase her school books, but she had never seen so many people in her life! They were everywhere, and they were all pushing her in an attempt to get closer to Gilderoy Lockhart.

She blushed just thinking about his name. She had never seen such a handsome wizard before! And he was brilliant too!

"Hello, Mrs. Granger."

"George, it's wonderfully to see you again." Hermione spun on the spot and stepped around her father in an attempt to see her friend. Sure enough, a red-head was standing in front of her mum.

"Mum," she said, her tone slightly exasperated. "That's Fred!" She stepped up to her best mate and wrapped her arms tightly around him in a warm embrace.

"I'm so happy to see you! How has your summer been?" She asked, and she somehow managed keep a straight face.

"Brilliant, how has yours been?" Fred questioned as George came up beside him.

"Very good." She couldn't suppress the grin that claimed her lips. Fred and George had both been over to her house at least ten times. She'd honestly lost count.  
>"You must be the Grangers!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, coming up behind his sons with a huge smile. He looked positively giddy with excitement and it nearly made Hermione laugh. She'd thought Fred and George had been exaggerating when they had talked about how much their father liked all things muggle.<p>

"You must be Fred and George's father." Hermione froze as Mr. Weasley's brow furrowed. They had never told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that they'd known each other before Hogwarts, and they'd never told her parents that they weren't supposed to.

"I see you've met my sons then," he said cordially, shaking her mum's offered hand.

"Oh yes, they're extremely polite. It's wonderful to finally meet you."

"I wasn't aware that Fred and George were so close to Hermione."

Fred caught Hermione's eye, a worried frown on his face. She gave her head the slightest nod and he stepped back from his father, quietly disappearing into the crowd with George. Hermione waited for a long moment, and then she followed them. She still really couldn't believe how many people were here. There were more now, if anything.

"Merlin's beard, we are in trouble now," George muttered as both the twins flanked her.

"Will they mind terribly?" Hermione questioned worriedly. She'd hate for the twins to get into trouble because of her.

"Well, it's sort of forbidden to talk to muggles - especially for kids. We tend to do random displays of magic, and we don't have a great censor," George explained, his eyes locked on the back of his dad.

"We blab about the wizarding world, in other words," Fred said, shaking his head good-naturedly.

"It was really my fault though," Hermione insisted, not wanting her best mates to get in any trouble. "I was lost and you were only helping."

"Yeah, but we snuck back out," Fred countered.

"There is absolutely no reason for them to know that though," George said reasonably.

"That, Georgie, is an excellent point," Fred said, tilting his head and looking thoughtful.

"If mum doesn't say too much, then I see no reason we should get in trouble."

"I don't really care anyway. I'm glad we know you, you're my best mate next to George, and I wouldn't trade that even if it means I spend the rest of the holiday locked in my room," Fred declared, wrapping an arm around her.

"Hear-hear!" George exclaimed, wrapping his arm around her as well. Hermione couldn't help but beam at them.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Year two is underway, it'll go by quickly, and so will most of year three. I've got several ideas for various parts of year four, but they're probably not the scenes you're thinking of ;) but yes, the Yule Ball will be involved._

_Don't forget to leave me a review if you enjoyed it. If not, I'd still love to hear from you ;)_


	18. Chapter 18

**_My eternal gratitude to 93 Diagon Alley for being a lamb and beta reading this for me ;)_**

_Chapter Eighteen: In which the lot returns to Hogwarts_

_You'll pay for that, Malfoy!- Ron_

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron were no where in sight. She'd thought that they were going to try and ride together, she'd offered to look over their homework for them, but she couldn't find them anywhere on the train. She was beyond annoyed now. She had nowhere to sit, and no Ron or Harry.<p>

She could sit with the twins, but they had been discussing something with Lee, and she didn't really want to interrupt him. She was still feeling guilty for nearly getting them in trouble. Mr. Weasley hadn't pushed the fact that they had somehow known Hermione, but he had been watching them more carefully the rest of that day. Fred and George had snuck over to her house that night and told her that he had questioned them about it, and that they had lied to him, claiming that they had only recently met Mrs. Granger.

"You can't find a compartment either?" Hermione spun around at the familiar voice, already opening her arms wide to hug the boy that had come up behind her.

"Neville! How are you? I've missed you so!" He laughed as she sprang at him, wrapping his arms around her in a brief hug.

"I'm fine, Hermione. I've missed you too." He patted her back comfortingly and she dropped her arms from him, smiling happily.

"It feels like it's been ever so long since I've been here. I had forgotten how hard it was to find a compartment."

"Well, unsurprisingly, I don't have one either."

"Did you see Seamus or Dean?"

"Yes, they're with Pavarti, Lavender, Michael, and Terry. It's pretty crowded." She nodded her head, frowning slightly.

"Any other ideas?" She questioned after a moment.

"Not really."

"Hermione!"

"Come on in!" Fred and George were leaning their heads out of their compartment, huge grins on their faces.

"Do you mind?" She asked, feeling awkward. She didn't want to impose on them if they were working on something.

"Of course not, come in! You too, Neville."

"It won't be too crowded?" Neville questioned nervously.

"We like it that way."

"Makes it crazier."

They followed the twins into the compartment. Hermione sat next to Fred, and Neville next to Lee. The moment she was seated she noticed that Fred had tensed up quite a bit, and was moving closer to George. He was also blushing a little bit.

"Wotcher, Nev." Lee said with a wink, offering him a chocolate frog.

"Where's Ron and Harry?" George asked, leaning around a very stiff Fred. Hermione shifted in her seat uncomfortably. What was wrong with Fred? He was acting odd again.

"I've no idea, I rather hoped you would know."

"Merlin, they're getting started rather early this year, aren't they?" Lee said, grinning.

"I hope they aren't doing anything to bad-I'd hate them to get in trouble before we even reach the school!"

"We've never even done that before." George agreed, chuckling.

"Do you think Ginny will be a Gryffindor?" Hermione asked conversationally, speaking to Fred in hopes he would talk to her again.

"Certainly. She's smart and braver than most. She'll make a brilliant Gryffindor."

"Yeah, we've already got her a gift." George added after Fred finished. He was relaxing a slight bit, and that made Hermione feel immensely better.

"What?" Neville asked, tilting his head curiously.

"A house scarf, she's always wanted one."

"I'm sure she'll love it." Hermione said, leaning back into her seat contentedly. Fred had finally relaxed, and he was smiling again. It was once again looking to be a brilliant year.

-o-O-o-

It didn't take very long for her good mood to get soured though. Harry and Ron weren't at the opening feast, and she couldn't find them in the crowd to the Common Room. So, she went back outside and decided to search for them.

She was just about to turn the corner when she heard the Fat Lady refuse someone entrance. She retraced her steps, her hands on her hips and a furious frown on her face.

"There you are! Where have you been? The most ridiculous rumors - someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car." She snapped out, reaching Ron and Harry a moment later.

"Well, we haven't been expelled," Harry assured her, Ron was looking at the floor. He didn't deny anything else.

"You're not telling me you did fly here." Hermione asked, her tone harsh despite her attempts to remain calm.

"Skip the lecture," Ron hissed, "and tell us the new password."

"It's `wattlebird, but that's not the point - "

Her words were cut short, however, as the portrait of the fat lady swung open and there was a sudden storm of clapping. Harry and Ron rushed inside, leaving her outside. She could hear Lee yelling out approval, and then she stepped inside to see Fred and George walking up to Harry to shake their hands.

"Brilliant!"

"Inspired!"

" What an entrance! "

"Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow,-"

" people'll be talking about that one for years -"

For the first time she could remember, she didn't agree with the twins. Not at all.

"Got to get upstairs - bit tired," Harry said nervously, and then they disappeared into the crowd of people.

Fred and George watched them leave with small grins, and then they turned back to Hermione and began to make their way across the room towards her.

She was too upset to talk. Two of her friends had just broken a countless number of rules, and her best mates had approved of the fact! She pretended not to have seen them and ran up the stairs of her dormitory, slamming the door behind her and taking a cruel satisfaction in the knowledge that they wouldn't be able to go up her steps.

Her mood didn't improve any the next day. She made it a point to sit between Neville and Seamus, and while she was horrified about the Howler, she was still angry at the twins. She'd never been angry at them before, and she had no idea as to what she should do about it. She finished her breakfast as quickly as she could and left immediately.

"Hermione!" Fred called out, causing her to pause for a moment.

"What?" She snapped, he looked hurt at her tone and she found herself feeling guilty. She shouldn't be so angry at them, especially when they had no idea why she was angry.

"You forgot your schedule." He informed her, holding the parchment up. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw him start to read it. She rushed over to him, but she was too late.

"Why," He started, and his voice sounded extremely odd, "have you outlined all of Lockheart's classes with hearts?"

"Give me that!" She squeaked out, grabbing at the parchment. Fred leaned away from her, a strange look on his face as he kept the parchment out of her reach.

"No, why have you?" He wasn't smiling and his tone wasn't teasing like it should be. He actually sounded upset.

"Give it back!" She exclaimed, reaching for it vainly. Neville came to her rescue and snatched the parchment from Fred's unsuspecting grip, handing it back to her. She took it gratefully, and with one last frown at Fred, Harry, and Ron, she left the hall.

Her day couldn't get worse, but she really didn't want to test it.

-o-O-o-

It wasn't until the second week of school that things got better. She found herself not talking to the twins at all, especially Fred. It was painful, and awkward, and so terribly wrong, but she was just upset and couldn't hide it. She ended up spending more time with Harry, Ron, and Neville.

Today was the first day of Quidditch practice, and she had made a promise to herself that she was not going to go to sleep before she had apologized to them.

She sat with Neville and Ron in the stadium seats, waiting for the team to emerge from the locker rooms. After two hours though, she was beginning to doubt that they were actually coming out at all.

And then she saw seven red robed players step onto the field. They mounted their brooms and Ron stood up, looking horrified.

"Aren't you finished yet?" He called out incredulously.

"Haven't even started," Harry called back. "Wood's been teaching us new moves."

"Oh god, those poor players." Hermione said, sinking into her chair as Neville moved closer.

"Godric, they're never going in again, are they?"

"Apparently not." Ron said, sitting next to Hermione in resignation.

"Merlin's beard!" He exclaimed suddenly. "What are the Slytherins doing here?"

"I don't know." Hermione answered, standing up as she saw the green robed players step out onto the field. "Come on, lets go see."

They made their way down the stands swiftly, and they made it to the field only a few minutes after the Gryffindor's landed.

"What's happening?" Ron asked, coming up beside Harry. "Why aren't you playing- And what's he doing here?" He was looking at Malfoy, with obvious dislike, and Hermione couldn't help but glare as well. She could feel Fred's eyes on hers, and she turned her head slightly to look at him. She tried to put how sorry she was in her gaze, but she wasn't sure he would understand. He gave her a small smile though, and she felt herself beam in response. They were going to be alright.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," Malfoy answered Ron, his voice smug. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."

Ron gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven broomsticks in front of him. Hermione had no idea what type they were, but they were clearly quite nice.

"Good, aren't they? But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them." The Slytherin team howled with laughter while Hermione felt her hands fist at her side. Fred and George's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she felt rage flare in her stomach.

How dare he talk down to her best mates.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," She said sharply, speaking before she had even thought. "They got in on pure talent." The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered and Hermione felt a rush of satisfaction.

"No one asked your opinion, you fiIthy little Mudblood," he spat out. Hermione had no idea what the word meant, but the tone made it quite clear that it was rather derogatory. If the tone hadn't done it, the reaction reassured it. Neville let out a horrified squeak, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Oliver bellowed in rage, and Ron grabbed for his wand. Fred and George's reaction surprised her most though. Their faces turned bright red in anger, and things began to happen very fast as they lunged for Malfoy.

He let out a squeak of fright, and then a yelp of pain as Fred's fist connected with the right side of his face. George tackled him to the ground, and the pale, blond boy disappeared under a rain of fists.

"Stop!" She cried out, reaching for her friends in vain as Wood moved towards the fighting boys. He pulled the furious twins off of Malfoy as Flint stepped towards them.

"You little-"

"Shut it!" Wood snarled, pushing Fred and George behind him before turning to face Flint. "Or I'll tell Dumbledore himself what Malfoy just called her. I reckon that expulsion will be his reaction." Flint paled dangerously and grabbed Malfoy's arm, jerking the whimpering second year to his feet.

Hermione was staring at Fred and George's back with a gaping mouth. She'd never seen someone beat another person up before-especially not because of her.

She should be annoyed, it had been a barbaric display, but she was mostly touched, and a little worried.

Her eyes dropped to Fred's hands-she couldn't see George's-and she felt her heart constrict when she saw that his knuckles were bloodied. He'd hurt himself. He'd hurt himself because of her!

She stepped forward without another thought and reached for the injured hand, feeling her eyes fill with tears as she took the warm hand in her own. She turned it over, barely noticing that he'd turned towards her. Her fingers brushed across the top of it, examining the broken skin.

This would need some murtlap.

* * *

><p><em>AN: __Don't forget to leave me a review if you enjoyed it. If not, I'd still love to hear from you ;)_


	19. Chapter 19

**_My eternal gratitude to 93 Diagon Alley for being a lamb and beta reading this for me ;)_**

_Chapter Nineteen: In which Secrets are discovered_

_"Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through_..."_Fred and George_

* * *

><p>"I think it was stress," Hermione said slowly, glancing uneasily at her best mates. They had been on talking terms again for a few weeks, and Fred had just brought the subject up. She'd been avoiding it because she didn't want to explain, she wasn't really sure how to. She was upset that Harry and Ron had gotten into so much trouble - they'd nearly been killed - and she'd been upset Fred had seen the schedule with Lockhart.<p>

She couldn't really understand why that last bit bothered her so much either. She just really didn't want him to know that she liked Lockhart. She didn't particularly care if George, Neville, Harry, or Ron did, but she didn't want Fred to know.

Was that as bizarre as it sounded?

She didn't really care, it was the way it was.

"Well, we just have to make sure and keep you loosey woosey from now on," George said cheerfully, while Fred studied her. She fidgeted from Fred's gaze until she went back over George's statement in her head.

"I beg your pardon? Loosey woosey?" George frowned and tilted his head.

"Yeah, that's a muggle saying, innit?" She looked at him for a long moment, and then his meaning clicked and she let out a laugh, unable to hide it.

"It's 'Loosey Goosey,' George."

"Whatever, I was close."

"And the point is, we are going to make sure you don't stress out anymore. No offense Hermione, but you are no fun when you're angry." Fred effectively ended the conversation by standing up and extending his hand to Hermione. She took it and let him pull her up, smiling softly at him.

"Come on, let's go to the Halloween feast."

"Merlin! Is that today?" Hermione asked, dropping her hand from Fred and bringing it up to her face in surprise. He nodded his head yes as George stood up from the couch.

"Yeah, so?"

"I can't come, I've got to go to Sir Nicks Deathday Party. Ron, Harry, and I promised to attend it," she explained, feeling annoyed with herself. It didn't sound like a terrible lot of fun.

"Alright, we'll make sure and save you lot some food."

"That would be wonderful, I didn't actually think about that. They're not very likely to have anything, are they?"

"Hermione! Are you ready?" She heard Harry calling from the staircase behind her and she couldn't help the slump of her shoulders. She loved Harry and Ron, but she did not want to go to a party full of ghosts.

"Cheer up, Hermione. We'll be waiting for you in the common room, we can even play around of Clue."

Hermione found herself immediately regretting the decision to leave. Things kept going from bad, too much, much worse. The party had been terrible enough, but then Harry had started hearing voices and had run off. He'd lead them straight to a frozen Mrs. Norris (which would have been a welcome sight in a different situation) and a terrible message about a 'Chamber of Secrets.' They had then been caught in the corridor.

She was now standing in Lockhart's office behind Harry, frantically trying to think of a way out of being expelled.

". . . I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadogou," Lockhart was saying, "a series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography, I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once ..."

"She's not dead, Argus," Dumbledore said softly, distracting everyone from their current shock.

"Not dead?" Filch choked out, and Hermione actually found herself glad. She hated Mrs. Norris, but she had never seen Filch so broken before. He looked like a part of him had died when he saw his beloved cat hanging there. "But why's she all - all stiff and frozen."

"She has been Petrified," Dumbledore answered.

"But how, I cannot say . . . ."

"Ask him!" Filch shrieked out hysterically, turning in his seat and pointing at Harry.

"No second year could have done this, it would take Dark Magic of the most advanced -"

"He did it, he did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found - in my office - he knows I'm a - He knows I'm a Squib!" he finished.

"I never touched Mrs. Norris!" Harry said loudly, looking uncomfortable at all the eyes on him. "And I don't even know what a Squib is."

"Rubbish!" snarled Filch. "He saw my Kwikspell letter!"

What in the world was a squib? If Hermione didn't know, it was very plausible Harry didn't either, they were both raised by Muggles after all.

"If I might speak, Headmaster," Snape said suddenly, appearing out of the shadow of the office. Hermione bit her bottom lip and started to worry it nervously. Snape wasn't going to help their case at all.

"Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said, a slight sneer curling his mouth as though he doubted it. "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?"

Harry, Ron paled visibly, and Hermione instantly started into an explanation about the death day party. ". . . there were hundreds of ghosts, they'll tell you we were there -"

"But why not join the feast afterward?" Snape asked, his black eyes glittering wickedly in the candlelight. "Why go up to that corridor?" Ron and Harry glanced at each other, their eyes widening in surprised when Hermione smiled mischievously. She had Snape, she knew something he didn't.

Ha!

"Because - because -" Harry started, looking terrified, "because we were tired and wanted to go to bed," he finished lamely.

"Without any supper?" Snape questioned with a triumphant smile flickering across his gaunt face. "I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties."

"They don't," Hermione answered, stepping forward and throwing her shoulders back confidently as she stood as tall as she could. "We weren't eating with them. Fred and George Weasley promised to save us some food, you can ask them about it, they'll verify it. They were waiting in the common room for us. I asked them to, you see."

She kept her eyes firmly fixed on Snape, trying not to show any sign of worry, of let the darkness of his eyes intimidate her.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," Dumbledore said firmly, and Hermione felt a wave of satisfaction wash over her.

Snape and Filch looked furious.

"My cat has been Petrified! I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," Dumbledore said patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep -"

"Excuse me," Snape said in an icier tone than Hermione had ever heard. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school."

"You may go," Dumbledore said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, dismissing them from the awkward silence that had risen up. Hermione didn't waste a second before she was dragging her friends out of the room. They flew down the hall towards their common room, not slowing down or stopping until they were standing in the room.

Fred and George were waiting for them, sitting in front of the fire place with various dishes of food. Hermione ran to her best mates and promptly wrapped her arms around them, holding them as tightly as she could, fear filling her up for the first time that night.

She could have been expelled, she could have been kicked out of the school and not have gotten to see the twins again, possibly ever!

And what was going on with the 'Chamber of Secrets?'

"Hermione? Ron? Harry? What happened?" George's voice was worried as he moved away from Hermione, but Fred just held her tighter and started to stroke her hair when he felt her trembling in his arms.

"It's alright, Hermione," he said softly, his hand shaking slightly as he buried it in her soft curls. She didn't notice though, only seeking comfort from her very best mate, the person she cared the most for in the school.

Harry explained what had transpired while Ron gulped down inhuman amounts of food. Hermione managed to get a hold of her emotions enough to pull away from Fred and eat a little of the food they had so sweetly brought back for them. Fred kept a hand on her back, rubbing comforting circles into her back while she tried to eat a serving.

It was beyond late before they had gone to bed, and every last one of them had heavier hearts.

-o-O-o-

Fred was starting to lose his cool. He had been fighting for it since last year, but it was slipping away despite his best efforts to maintain it.

And darn it if Hermione wasn't trying to make him go mental! She kept sitting next to him and hugging him and brushing her hand against his and getting hurt or in trouble.

Merlin, she had no idea what she was doing.

He wasn't entirely sure what was going on himself. He really wanted to talk to Charlie about it, but he was in Romania, and Fred had no idea how to write all of this down in a letter.

He could talk to George, but he just laughed and told Fred that he was a nutter. He apparently didn't understand. He couldn't see how pretty Hermione looked when she smiled, or how magical her laugh sounded, or how the entire day seemed to get brighter whenever she went out of her way to wave good morning to him.

No, the nutter actually thought Katie's laugh was nicer than Hermione's, and that her eyes were a pretty shade of brown.

As if that was possible.

Yes, he was losing his carefully earned control, and it was worrying him.

He couldn't focus on that right now though, he had to focus on what Hermione was telling him. He was rather surprised that she had asked Professor Binns about the Chamber of Secrets, but he had to admit, it was brilliant. Who else would know more about the school than the ghost history of magic teacher?

"So, there's a monster hiding in the school in a secret chamber that only the heir of Slytherin can open?" George summarized, missing the way the sunlight seemed to make Hermione's hair look more golden.

Maybe he could floo Charlie over Christmas…

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, beaming at his twin. It had been about a week since the night she had started crying on him. She'd been spending almost all of her free time in the library, researching the Chamber of Secrets.

"Do you have any ideas who it could be?" Neville asked, shifting in his seat to get more comfortable. It had taken Hermione a half hour to summarize everything she knew about the Chamber.

"Well, I have one…" Her voice trailed off and she kept her gaze on Neville, a silent conversation passing between the two of them.

"Malfoy?" He asked after a long moment, his eyes slightly scared.

"It makes the most sense to me."

"I can see it, git would be related to Slytherin," Fred said, his voice low and angry. He hated Draco, and he had several good reasons to.

"So what did you need our help with?" George asked, cutting to the chase.

"I need to get a book from the restricted section," she said quietly, her eyes dropping nervously. She didn't mind breaking rules, but she hated asking about it. She really wanted to be good, but she loved pranks, poor dear.

"What book?" Fred asked curiously. They might already have a copy. George and him had quite a few illegal books for inventing. Nobody but Hermione and Lee knew that though. She'd come to the right place regardless. If they didn't have it, they could easily get it.

"Moste Potente Potions," she said quietly.

* * *

><p><em>AN: __I'm having a lot of fun with this, I hope you all are too. Don't forget to leave a review please, they're as good as chocolate! ;)_


	20. Chapter 20

**_My eternal gratitude to 93 Diagon Alley for being a lamb and beta reading this for me ;)_**

_Chapter Twenty: In which Potions are made_

_"Be fair warned though, it taste like Goblin piss_."_-Mad-Eye Moody_

* * *

><p>They did have a copy of the book, and they had it because of the potion that she wanted. Polyjuice.<p>

Could you imagine a more useful potion for pranksters? She really should have known that they would have it. She was a little disappointed that it would take a month to brew, but she couldn't do anything about it. At least she would have until Christmas to brew it. That would be the perfect time to do it.

They set up a potion station in Myrtle's Bathroom. It was Hermione's idea, and Fred and George had agreed to it eagerly. They helped her carry materials in while Harry and Ron guarded the hallway. Neville would let them know if someone was coming while Harry and Ron distracted whoever it was.

Right now though, she was walking back to the Common Room from the Hospital Wing with Fred, George, Neville, and Ron. Harry had been hit by a possessed Bludger, and they had just finished talking about what had happened.

"So, a crazy house-elf, the same one that had gotten him locked in his room, attacked him with an enchanted bludger?" Neville summarized, frowning uncertainly.

"Basically," Hermione said, frowning in thought. She wish she knew who the house-elf belonged to. It would make the whole mess make so much more sense.

"Did you find any lacewing?" Ron asked George, stepping up to his brother.

"No, it's only in Snape's storeroom. We tried to snag some, but he won't let us anywhere near his classroom. During class, he always locks his gaze on us if there's a distraction too."

"I can get it," Hermione said, feeling oddly brave.

"What?" Fred asked, his eyes bugging out. Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously, feeling anxious.

"I can get it. He'll never expect me. Ron or Harry or Neville can cause a distraction, and I can sneak into his potion store room." She paused for a moment, going over the schedule of potions in her head. "We do Enlargement potions Wednesday, I can do it then."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Brilliant!"

"Are we all staying over Christmas Holiday?" Neville asked after they'd walked a few feet in silence.

"Yeah, I am," Hermione said cheerfully, happy that she'd have Neville and Harry for sure. It surprised her that she had once not been friends with Harry, he felt like a brother. It was easy to be his friend. She didn't like him as much as Fred and George, but he was high on her list. Next to Neville probably, and that was saying something.

"Yeah, mum gave us permission," Ron declared, looking cheerful as well. She smiled at the happy gleam in his eye, shaking her head. Only he would get a kick out of changing into Crabbe. She liked him well enough, but he could be annoying and cruel - not that he necessarily meant to.

"That'll be nice. When we're not brewing illegal potions in abandoned girls' loos, we should do something fun," Fred said casually, earning a small laugh from Hermione. He beamed at the noise, blushing slightly when a snickering George caught his eye.

"Yeah, we should practice the skying."

"Skiing, Neville," Hermione said, shaking her head in amusement. She doubted he would ever get it right. "And that's not what I taught you. It's skating. I can't stand skiing, and you can't do it anywhere near here."

"Right."

"That sounds like a plan. Potions and skating. Should be fun."

Yes, it really should.

-o-O-o-

The distraction was surprisingly easy, and went off without a hitch. It was probably partly due to the nerves that had set in on each member of the small group. Colin Creevey had been attacked during the night, and things were starting to look frighteningly real. The monster was dangerous, alive, and angry.

To pass off some of the free time the antsy group found themselves with, they decided to join the dueling club. It seemed simple enough, and like a rather important idea. With some unknown monster running around freezing Muggleborns, it seemed only wise to have at least a little bit of an idea as to how to defend oneself.

She had watched Snape best Lockhart with a slightly sad air, oddly aware that Fred was watching her instead of the exchange. She could remember the look of surprise on his face when he found out about her crush on the handsome professor. She quickly averted her eyes back to the front in time to hear the Professor tell her to partner up with Millicent Bulstrode.

Yipes. She was a large Slytherin at least two years ahead of Hermione. She looked like she could do professional wrestling!

Hermione gripped her wand tightly in her hand, losing track of everything that was going on around her as she focused in on the large, leering student. She focused in on the magic she possessed and took a step back, readying herself for the count off. She vaguely heard Lockhart count off before her wand was raised and aimed.

"Expelliarmus!" she cried out. A flash left her wand and hit Millicent in the chest. Her wand flew out of her hand towards Hermione who let out a squeak of surprise and barely missed catching the thin piece of wood. It clattered to the grown with a faint thump, and rolled back towards its master.

Millicent got mad. She turned an interesting red color and snatched the wand up before stepping towards Hermione, her hands fisting at her side.

"How dare you! " she bellowed, her dark eyes flashing in anger. Hermione was beginning to feel worried as she stepped closer. The witch was tall, and looked beyond angry. All the defensive spells Hermione had learned left her mind, a terrible frightened feeling overtaking her instead. She was going to pummel her!

"You filthy little mud-" A hand appeared on her shoulder out of nowhere and jerked her away from Hermione who was desperately trying to step back.

"I don't think you want to finish that statement, unless you'd like me to show you just how to do a real offensive spell," Fred snarled, coming around to the front of the witch. Hermione couldn't see his face, but she had never heard him sound so angry before. Millicent's glare flickered as she looked at Fred uncertainly.

"Fine," she finally snapped, deflating some. "Keep that muggle brat away from me though." Fred stood right where he was, watching her leave with a defensive stance, his arms crossed over his chest defiantly.

Hermione took a deep breath, attempting to calm her now racing heart and stepped up next to her best mate, feeling inexplicably grateful. She placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn towards her with a frown.

"I think she over reacted a tad bit." She smiled at him and nodded her head, feeling safe and happy.

"Yes, I rather think she did."

A strange hissing noise distracted her attention away, and she looked on in horror to see Harry speaking some strange language to a snake.

Things only went downhill from there.

-o-O-o-

She knew the minute she took a drink of the god-awful potion that something was wrong. Harry and Ron had already ran into the toilets, George had followed Ron to make sure he was safe, and Neville had followed Harry, but Fred was standing behind her to help support her. She swallowed the thick, lumpy, aniseed flavored liquid and promptly felt nauseous as the substance turned her stomach. She blanched, and then a terrible searing pain filled her stomach as she doubled over. She pushed past a pale Fred and stumbled to the first toilet she could reach.

She bent over the toilet and dry heaved, trying to rid her body of the vile liquid, but to no avail. She felt someone holding her hair away from her shoulders and face while something soft stroked her forehead and a worried voice murmured words she couldn't sort out to her.

Then, she changed. Her face burned and her body stretched, she became unbearably warm and her ears grew several sizes. The hand on her back moved to her shoulder, dropping her hair and pulling her up into a sitting position as the person - that had to be Fred - attempted to keep her from falling head first into the toilet.

"Hermione!" he yelped, turning her in his arms so that she was facing him. She felt incredibly ill, and her body was still burning. Her eyes found his, and she felt herself start to tremble when she saw how worried he looked.

"What is it?" she asked, and her voice was scratchy.

"Merlin's Beard," was all he managed before someone was banging on her stall door.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"She can't come, you two go on ahead. You've got less than an hour, hurry up!" Fred called out, his eyes locked on hers.

"Is everything okay? What's going on in there-" Hermione cut Harry off before he could finish.

"Go, Harry, you've already used up five minutes. I'm fine. I just can't go. I'll explain later."

"Fine," Harry said after a long moment. She sat in silence, feeling horrified. Fred kept his arms around her, gently stroking her now golden hair.

"They're gone," Neville said at the same time George said "Alohamora." The door swung open and Hermione saw her mates' faces and felt her stomach drop. Their mouths dropped open in shock and Neville's eyes bugged out.

"You're a cat!" George squeaked out.

She was missing her first year. She'd take Fluffy over this any day.

They helped her to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey exploded. Fred and George tried to take the blame but Hermione wouldn't let them. She insisted she had been testing a potion, and that it had completely backfired on her.

Madame Pomfrey readily believed her because if there was one thing Hermione was not, it was a liar. So, she spent the next four weeks of her life in the hospital, but at least Fred and George weren't in trouble.

They visited her every morning before class, and every night after dinner with Harry, Ron, and Neville. Neville would pop in during any random breaks he had and help her with her homework, sharing his notes with her and commenting on the atmosphere in the school. Fred and George kept her entertained with countless rounds of exploding snap and Clue, and Lee even snuck her in an entire box of Sugar Quills when Madame Pomfrey wasn't looking.

Still, she was beyond happy when she got out of the hospital ward, and wasted no time in running away from the bright, clean room.

She made her way to the common room as quickly as she could, and she was quickly cornered by Harry and Ron; Fred and George were nowhere in sight.

Harry showed her a soggy, abused diary from someone named T. M. Riddle. The name instantly struck a memory, and she found herself grinning eagerly as she took it from him.

"It might have hidden powers," she explained, examining the cover.

"If it has, it's hiding them very well," Ron sighed. "Maybe it's shy. I don't know why you don't chuck it, Harry."

"I wish I knew why someone did try to chuck it," Harry replied. Hermione tried mumbling a spell at the cover, but nothing happened. "I wouldn't mind knowing how Riddle got an award for special services to Hogwarts either."

"Could've been anything," Ron muttered, sounding annoyed. "Maybe he got thirty .s or saved a teacher from the giant squid. Maybe he murdered Myrtle; that would've done everyone a favor ..."

Hermione paused at his words, a horrible thought coming to her. She needed to get to a library right now.

"What?" Ron asked, and Hermione realized with a start that Harry had the same look of surprise on his face.

"Well, the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago, wasn't it?" Harry said slowly, looking disbelieving. "That's what Malfoy said."

"Yeah… So?"

"And this diary is fifty years old," Hermione said, unable to hide her excitement. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Harry had told her that someone had died last time the chamber was opened, it seemed so obvious now! She had to do some research, whatever the monster was would need to fit in the plumbing…

Ron was still looking clueless and Hermione felt annoyed by his utter ignorance. "Oh, Ron, wake up," she snapped, tapping the book impatiently. "We know the person who opened the Chamber last time was expelled fifty years ago. We know T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago. Well, what if Riddle got his special award for catching the Heir of Slytherin?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: __I'm having a lot of fun with this, I hope you all are too. Don't forget to leave a review please, they're as good as chocolate! ;)_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Love and cookies to 93 Diagon Alley who took the time to beta read this for me :)_**

_Chapter Twenty-One: In which students are frozen_

_"We know one thing. Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent."-Harry_

* * *

><p>Hermione was irritated. Her research was getting nowhere fast. She'd spent the last month looking, and she was still not sure what the creature was. She felt terrible, she felt like it was her fault that Justin and Sir Nick were frozen. She had to find the answer and stop anyone else from getting hurt.<p>

She was once again sitting in the library, going through a book on ancient, level five monsters. She really wanted to call the whole thing quits and go find her favorite twins but she couldn't leave well enough alone. She knew the answer would be here, she just had to find it! Her eyes scanned the pages with little interest until she saw a word that made her pause.

_Basilisk._

A half remembered story from her childhood came back and she found herself flipping through the pages, looking for the entry.

_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents._

_This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death._

_Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._

Her mouth dropped open in shock as she re-read the words. It fit, and it fit perfectly! A snake would fit the pipes, Harry would be able to hear it talk which would explain the voices he kept hearing, Slytherin would be able to control it, and the roosters had been dying! Spiders fled from it, and no one had actually seen it's gaze!

She had found the monster, she had to find McGonagall!

She pushed away from her table and ripped the page out of the book, gripping it in her hand tightly, not caring that she had just damaged the book.

She ran out of the aisle and from the library, pulling a small compact out of her pocket that her mum had insisted on giving her-she had never understood why.

She wasn't watching where she was going, and she bumped right into a Ravenclaw prefect.

"Penelope!" She squeaked out, her heart hammering in her chest.

"What's going on?" She asked, frowning at Hermione.

"I've figured it out!" She exclaimed, grabbing the girls arm and turning towards her, showing her the mirror. "It's a basilisk, the monster is a basilisk!" She paused as a terribly uneasy feeling overcame her. She had just heard something peculiar behind her, a vaguely familiar hiss.

"Did you-" Hermione never heard the next words. She saw a pair of gleaming, evil, yellow eyes in the mirror, and she knew no more.

-o-O-o-

Fred was quite sure that this was going to be the best birthday ever. For one thing, he was fifteen, practically an adult! And two, he was going to get to spend the day with Hermione, George, and Lee. What better way to spend your birthday?

He'd woken up to find a present on his bed from Hermione, and he'd unwrapped it eagerly to find another box inside it. He laughed, waking George up, who also had a present. Fred had to wait patiently for him to wake up enough to unwrap the present, and he finally got to see what was inside it.

A pair of muggle ice skates, and a new copy of 'Moste Potente Potions.' He had no idea how she'd managed to get the book, but he couldn't have been happier.

That mood was completely ruined when he went down to the common room. Neville was running down from his dorm and rammed into Fred, knocking him into George, and causing all three of them to end up on the floor in a pile of flailing limbs.

"Wotcher, Neville!" George yelped, rubbing his head.

"It's Hermione!" Neville squeaked out, and Fred realized he'd never seen him look paler.

"What?" George questioned, his tone completely changing from pain to worry. Fred's own voice was unrecognizable to him.

"What about Hermione?"

"She's been attacked!"

Fred's breath left his lungs in a painful rush and he felt the world spin dangerously around him as he slunk against the ground. George was talking frantically to Neville as he lifted him up, and then he turned to talk to Fred until he saw him lying on the ground, no longer breathing steadily, his heart beating erratically. His chest had never been so tight before, he couldn't breathe, and he couldn't think.

"Fred?" He recognized his twins voice, but he couldn't focus on it past the rushing in his ears. His thoughts had taken on a dead quality and he found himself rising to his feet without being fully conscious that he had even moved. His thoughts were consumed with one thing, finding Hermione. He ran from the room, George and Neville hot on his heels.

He ended up in the Hospital wing, he wasn't sure how, and he was slightly surprised to see Ron and Harry were already here.

Then he saw her.

She was completely frozen, her eyes wide and her mouth open as though she had been saying something. Her hand was extended, and it looked like she had been holding something. Fred found himself holding onto Neville and George, both of which were holding onto him as well and all three of them swayed on the spot, barely registering that there was a Ravenclaw on the bed beside her, or that Percy was sitting next to her.

"Do any of you know why she would be holding a pocket mirror?" Professor McGonagall asked, coming up behind the unstable trio, startling George and Neville back to reality. Fred hadn't heard her, he was fighting to hard to keep breathing. His entire chest had frozen up and he was sure the world would never stop spinning.

Why her? Why attack Hermione? She had never hurt anyone! She couldn't help that she was muggle born-it wasn't her fault, and it didn't matter! She was a brilliant witch! She could best anyone she wanted without any effort!

He had sunk into a chair, though he couldn't recall letting go of George or Neville. He could hear a steady hum of voices, someone talking, but he couldn't make himself listen.

She had no idea, she didn't know what she was to him. She didn't realize he woke up happy just because he knew he'd get to see her smile at least once, she didn't know that he thought she had the prettiest color of hair. She didn't know that brown had become his favorite color, that he had fancied his closest friend (next to George) and been terrified to tell her.

She didn't realize he hated Lockhart because she thought he was handsome. She didn't know it killed him when she hadn't spoke with him for a week. She didn't know he had to fight with everything in him not to bellow his longing for her from the top of the astronomy tower.

"Fred, come on." George was shaking his arm, trying to rouse him from the stupor he had fallen into. His twin pulled him up, dragging him from the room wordlessly. He said something about classes, but Fred barely heard.

-o-O-o-

"It's awful, isn't it?" Fred started at the unexpected voice, looking up from the freckle on Hermione's cheek he had been studying to find Percy looking at him from across the room.

"Huh?" He asked, his voice foreign to his ears. It was quavering and high and raw and not at all like his usually cheerful tone.

"It's awful." Percy said again, nodding towards Hermione. Fred realized that his older brother was holding the petrified Ravenclaw's hand, but he couldn't bring himself to really care, he felt too numb.

He nodded once, it was a jerky motion, that made his stiff neck ache. He'd been sitting here all night. Pomfrey and George had tried to get him to leave three times, but they finally just gave it up for naught. George was sleeping in the bed across from him, not willing to leave his twin alone.

Fred ached, even his bones seemed to hurt. Hermione was petrified and he wasn't sure she would ever be okay. Madame Sprout seemed confident, but she couldn't be sure. He couldn't stand the thought of something happening to Hermione, he hated the mere thought. It made him ill.

"Who is she?" He finally asked, managing to find his voice again. It was still off though.

"Penelope Clearwater." He answered, giving her hand a squeeze before standing up and coming to take the seat next to Fred. They sat quietly for a moment before Percy gave a great sigh and continued. "I've been dating her since last Spring."

Normally that information would have made Fred feel as though Christmas had come earlier. Right now though, it only made him feel sadder.

"Does she know?" He asked, studying Fred with his blue eyes. His glasses had slipped down his nose, making him look like a teacher.

"No, she has no idea." Fred answered, instinctively knowing that his brother was asking about his feelings for Hermione. He was surprising himself a little, he never would have normally admitted that to Percy. The two didn't talk a terrible lot. Percy always seemed to be looking down on Fred, or trying to teach him something, and sometimes Fred just didn't want to learn anything.

They also couldn't have been more different.

Still, Fred needed comfort right now. He wasn't a fifteen year old wizard, he was a kid who had lost his best friend. Percy could see that, and he wrapped his arm around him, pulling his younger brother into his hold.

"I can't tell her and it's killing me!" Fred choked out, unable to believe he was telling Percy this.

"I know, it took me a year to tell Penelope. I've fancied her since my third year."

"I've fancied Hermione since I was eleven. Before I started Hogwarts."

"What?" Fred swallowed thickly and pulled out of his brothers embrace, turning his head to look at Hermione. He spoke before he even knew what he was about, and he couldn't help himself or stop himself.

"I met her in the woods outside our house. Charlie had told me about Snipes, do you remember?" Percy nodded, his eyes wide with surprise, but he was grinning slightly just the same.

Fred's chest was loosening up, he was finding himself able to breathe again as he talked. "Well, I had just caught Errol and I fell in the woods. I was asking him about Snipe's when I heard her voice. She was sitting on a stump, her hair bushy and flying around her face like mad. She started going on about how Snipes couldn't be found that way and that it was a trick." He smiled wryly at the memory. It had been so much like her, giving off some random information that no one would know about.

"She was lost in the woods-" Percy snorted, Hermione was notorious for getting lost. "And I helped her find her way back home."

"Did you see her again at Hogwarts?" Fred flushed, this was the part that would get him in trouble.

"Not exactly… I wrote to her and visited her." He explained, not visiting Percy's eyes.

"You did what?" Percy sounded shocked, but he looked extremely impressed.

"I snuck out of the Burrow and went to her. I took George with me too. We nearly got caught countless times." He was feeling better, he'd been keeping it in for so long that he couldn't believe how free it felt to give it up. A weight he hadn't realized he was caring felt like it was lifted from his shoulders.

"I continued to write to her while we were at Hogwarts, and we visited her during holidays."

"Did you know she was a witch?"

"I had an inkling, but we didn't know for sure until she was on the train." They grew quiet for a moment, and Fred was a little surprised that he didn't lecture him.

"When did you realize you liked her?" Percy asked after a long moment. Fred swallowed, his ears heating up in a blush. He'd only told George this, and it was so weird to be baring his soul to Percy, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Since Christmas of Third Year. I knocked her over on accident and she landed on top of me. I… I liked the way it felt and realized that I liked her."

-o-O-o-

Hermione was inexplicably warm. It was a delicious, soft, wonderful warmth that filled her whole body and left her feeling rather safe. She could smell cinnamon and pine, and that familiar scent made her lips lift up in a smile.

"Fred?" She mumbled in her half asleep state. Her body was incredibly sore and stiff, as though she hadn't moved in rather a long time.

"Hermione?" Fred's voice exclaimed rather close to her ear. Another voice yelped something out, but her ears weren't fully working yet.

"You're awake!" That was Neville, she was sure of it.

"Blimey!" That was George. Someone was still holding her hand though, and judging by the feel of the calluses, it was Fred.

"What happened?" She asked, feeling slow. Her brain was slowly un fogging, and the last thought she had had before she was frozen came back.

"The basilisk! Quick, I've got to tell McGonagall, I know what the monster is!"

"Woah, slow down Hermione." Fred said, laughing as tears ran down his eyes. Neville appeared in her field of vision and his plump face was bright with happiness.

"They know, you're brilliant by the way. How did you figure it out?" He asked, beaming at her.

"What?"

"They've killed it, Harry and Ron did it." George explained. Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock.

"It's a long story." Fred said, still grinning like a nutter.

"I seem to have plenty of time."

"Yeah, thank Merlin." Fred said, his voice quiet and his smile flickering. Neville began to explain what had happened before she could give it too much thought though.

* * *

><p><em>AN: __I hope this didn't dissapoint anyone with this chapter. We start year three next chapter. Then, year four (funny how that works, isn't it ) ;)_

_don't forget to leave a review!_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Love and cookies to 93 Diagon Alley who took the time to beta read this for me :)_**

_Chapter Twenty-two: In which the lot are reunited_

_"Harry thought there was a rather knowing look in her eye as she told him that, _

_but she could not possibly know that his insides were suddenly dancing the conga."-Half blood Prince._

* * *

><p>Hermione had spent the better part of the last few weeks bored. She had tried to call Harry twice, but a very rude man had told her not to call any more. She couldn't visit Fred, George, or even Ron because they were in Egypt visiting their brother Bill. She really missed her best mates. She could occasionally catch them on her twin book, but they were rather busy and could really only talk at night.<p>

The only thing she could do during the day was owl Neville, and she was ever so grateful for that. She'd probably written him two dozen letters in the last week. Emerys, Neville's Gran's owl, was getting his work out.

Right now, she was reading a letter about Diagon Alley. Neville was going there tomorrow to pick up his things, and he was wondering if she would like to come with him. She wasted absolutely no time in replying yes. She spoke with her parents about it and they told her that she was allowed to stay at the Cauldron until September first, so she could spend the next three days there.

She could spend the entire day with Neville, and maybe see Fred, George, Ron, and Harry. She was at least certain to see Neville. That alone made her ridiculously happy.

She slept fitfully, and when she woke the next day she was extremely eager to get going. Her mum seemed to take forever to eat her breakfast and drink her cup of coffee, and she nearly let out a shout of exaltation when she finally grabbed her car keys.

The ride to the cauldron seemed to take an indecently long amount of time, and she was beyond happy when she finally saw the familiar sign. She gave her mother a tight hug and promised to write frequently, and then she was walking into Diagon Alley.

Neville had told her he'd be waiting by Flourish and Blott's, and seeing as that was her favorite store, she couldn't think of a better place to start. She pushed her way through the waiting vendors until she saw the familiar gold sign.

"Hermione, Hermione!" She spun towards the long awaited voice and didn't even try to hide her excitement as Neville Longbottom ran up to her, grabbing her in a tight hug.

"Neville!" She exclaimed back, holding him as tightly as she could.

"Guess what," He said quickly, stepping back so he could see her more clearly. He continued before she got a chance to say anything. "Harry's here! He's staying at the Cauldron."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes widening in surprise. "Why?"

"He blew his aunt up!" Neville's excitement was contagious, and Hermione wanted nothing more than to join him and laugh, but she couldn't.

"He what?"

"I accidentally blew my Aunt up."

"Harry!" Hermione cried out, turning toward the black haired boy that had snuck up behind her. She grabbed him in a tight hug, holding him close and frowning when she felt how thin he was.

"Whatever for? You could be expelled for that!"

"Actually, I could have been arrested, and I didn't do it on purpose." Harry said, smiling despite himself. Hermione found herself joining him, so happy to have friends she could see again.

"Would you both like to get some ice cream before we start shopping?" Neville asked, bouncing happily on the balls of his feet. Hermione hadn't seen him look so carefree in quite a while.

"I'd love too, Harry?" Harry wanted ice cream as well, so they made their way over to the shop. Harry let out an especially loud whoop and ran through the crowd in front of the ice cream parlor and Hermione watched him leave in utter surprise. It wasn't till he stopped in front of a tall, gangly boy with shocking red-hair that she realized he had spotted Ron. Her heart gave an excited flutter and she found herself looking around the shop eagerly.

If Ron was here, Fred and George couldn't be far, right?

Neville and Hermione fought their way through the crowd of people until they were right in front of Ron and Harry.

"Hiya, Neville, Hermione." Ron greeted, grinning broadly.

"How was your trip?"

"Brilliant! Bill showed all sorts of pyramids and mum and dad bought me a new wand." He spoke quickly, his smile contagious. His eyes scanned something behind them and they grew comically large. Hermione, feeling slightly alarmed, started to turn to see what he was looking at when she was enveloped by strong arms. A familiar scent filled her nostrils and it caused her stomach to flop happily.

"Fred!" He turned her around in his arms and pulled her close to his chest before she got a chance to see his face. She held him back feeling slightly off. It took her a long moment to realize that he was taller than he had been the last time she'd seen him. He also had filled out some more, his chest felt harder, and broader.

He felt nice.

Her cheeks flushed a bright red at that thought and she promptly turned from him when he dropped his arms. She pretended that she had been bumped by someone in the crowd, but it wasn't terribly convincing. She took a moment to banish her blush before turning back to him.

He was taller than when she had last seen him, and his shoulders had broadened. His normally short red hair was longer now. It was wind blown and framing his head in shaggy, unkempt locks that seemed to bring the many freckles dusting his pale face out more clearly. She quickly decided she preferred it that way, longer and messy, like him. His eyes were still the same bright blue, and his grin was just as mischievous as ever.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Diagon Alley?" She asked, feeling herself smiling. She hadn't seen him in two months, she couldn't believe how much he had changed in that short amount of time!

"Well, I figured turnabout was fair play. You never told us you were going to Hogwarts." He said with a wink, stepping up next to her so he was no longer standing on the street. They were both standing on the curb now, and she had to step closer to him to avoid getting hit by patrons leaving the ice cream shop. She normally wouldn't have given that half a thought. She'd grown up with Fred, and she was immensely comfortable around him. She was actually comfortable touching most anyone she was friends with, Harry had even labeled her as a hugger.

Now though, she found her chest tightening and her pulse speeding up as her arm brushed against Fred's. She felt strangely nervous and incredibly giddy.

"Actually, I had no idea you'd be here. We just came over because we knew Harry was staying at the Cauldron, and that since we had a little money left over from the lottery we won, we figured we'd stay over."

"Where's George then?" she asked after a moment, trying to slow her pulse. It was driving her mental, she couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

"He's waiting at the cauldron. He didn't want to fight his way through the crowds." He smirked and shook his head, his bright eyes dancing with amusement. "That's what he said anyway, I think it had something to do with the fact that he saw Katie Bell."

"Katie?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he's fancied her since the start of last term." He laughed, and Hermione smiled at the familiar, wonderful sound. "Git keeps acting like a complete nutter around her too. I told him to ask her out but he won't. Chicken." He paused after the last words, his ears turning a bright red.

"That's so sweet! She's quite fond of George. She'd say yes if he asked her." Hermione said excitedly. She frowned slightly as she realized how much she sounded like Lavender Brown.

"Hermione!" Neville called from behind her. She turned to face her friend, her eyes widening in surprise. She'd forgotten all about the others when she saw Fred. Neville was making his way through the crowd towards her, frowning slightly at Fred, two chocolate, strawberry swirl ice cream cones in his hand. She smiled at the cones, touched that he remembered her favorite flavor.

"Here you go." He said, thrusting the cone into her hand. She took a grateful bite of the cold treat, feeling slightly guilty about eating something so bad for her teeth.

"Thank you so much, Neville."

"I'm going to grab some orange starfruit chunk and find George. He'll want to see you." Fred said, drawing her attention away from Neville. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, squeezing her tightly in a quick hug. "I'll see you in a few minutes, alright?"

"Yeah, brilliant." She said, feeling slightly surprised. He gave her another wink, and nodded to Neville before disappearing into the crowd in the ice cream parlor.

"Where do you want to go to first, Hermione?" Neville asked. She smiled, a fun thought coming to her.

"Magical Menagerie. "

-o-O-o-

"What is that thing?" Fred asked incredulously as Hermione walked into the room carrying the strangest looking ginger colored creature. It was big, bandy-legged, with a bottlebrush tail. It's face, which was frowning in Fred's direction fiercely, was extremely squashed, as though he had rammed into a brick wall.

"This is Crookshanks!" She exclaimed excitedly, crossing the room to sit next to her best mate. She was obviously thrilled with the strange looking thing, so he kept the snide comments that came to his mind back.

"What exactly is Crookshanks?"

"A half Kneazle cat." She said proudly, lowering herself next to him. He couldn't help the goofy grin that lifted his lips when she brushed against his arm. The 'cat' turned it's flat face towards him, and Fred would have sworn it glared at him.

"He's certainly interesting."

"I love him." She said decidedly, stroking his hair fondly. Fred decided to attempt to make friends with the creature, if it was going to be around Hermione, it was going to have to get used to him. He reached out to stroke it's reddish fur, and promptly let out a yelp when the half cat hissed and raised a paw threateningly, scratching him on the back of his hand.

"Bloody He-" He bit down on his tongue, stopping the curse mid utter. Hermione hated cursing, she had an uncle that cursed quite frequently and was always getting drunk. He tried never to curse in front of her, but darn it, that had hurt!

"Crookie!" Hermione berated, looking shocked. "Shame on you! Fred is my friend."

"What the bollocks just happened?" George asked, stepping into the room. He sat on Hermione's other side and gave her a partial hug, reaching out to pet the ginger cat. Fred opened his mouth to warn his twin, but the cat didn't attack him.

It purred and leaned into the touch, flicking its tail happily. Fred's mouth dropped further open in shock and he didn't miss the slight grin that lifted Hermione's lips.

Crookshanks turned his head back to Fred and leveled his gaze at him, his pale eyes holding Fred's blue ones. The cat lifted its head slightly and laid a matted paw on Hermione's hand, seeming to claim his territory. Fred was utterly speechless. He was pretty sure he had just been challenged by a cat.

And, he realized as his hand continued to twitch in pain from the nasty scratch the cat had given him, he actually felt a little scared.

* * *

><p><em>AN: We are now onto year three!_

_There won't be any more pre-hogwarts summer with Fred sneaking into Hermione's place until fifth year probably. I haven't fully decided yet, but I've got a pretty good idea of how the rest of the story will play out. I've already planned the moment the two get together, and it's not two far away. _

_Don't forget to leave a review! I really love them and they make my day much brighter :)_


	23. Chapter 23

**_A kiss from George for 93 Diagon Alley because she's brilliant and took the time to beta read this for me :)_**

_Chapter Twenty-three: In which the lot discuss schedules_

_"I'm very well indeed, thank you!" said Lockhart exuberantly, pulling a rather battered peacock-feather quill from his pocket. "Now, how many autographs would you like? I can do joined-up writing now, you know!"- The Order of the Phoenix._

* * *

><p>"Godric, will we never have a normal ride to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, her voice annoyed as she walked next to Fred and Neville.<p>

"Nah, but would it be Hogwarts if we did?" Fred asked back, grinning at her.

"I expected a little trouble, but dementors?"

"Bloody hell, that was a surprise," George commented from Fred's other side.

"It was terrible, I thought I'd never feel warm or happy again," Neville said quietly, his eyes locked on the portrait of the fat lady at the end of the hall.

"Harry passed out. The dementor targeted him for some reason. We're lucky that Professor Lupin was in our compartment." Hermione was aware that her voice was serious, almost painfully so, but she couldn't help it. That had really scared her. She'd never seen such an evil creature, and she couldn't get over how utterly cold she had felt.

"Yeah, he seems like he'll be nice enough," Fred said, studying Hermione out of the corner of his eye. He was just hoping she didn't have a repeat of last year. He wasn't sure he could handle it if Hermione was constantly fawning over some guy again. It had been worse than anything he'd expected, he hadn't been able to be in the room with her when she was studying for that class.

He was rather miffed with himself that he still hadn't told her either. She'd looked even prettier than he remembered.

"What classes are you taking this semester? You have OWLs, don't you?" Neville asked the twins after a moment.

"Yeah, we do. Whoopee," Fred said sounding tired.

"Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and DADA," George answered.

"What about you, Hermione?"

"I'm taking DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Divination, Herbology, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, History of Magic, and Ancient Runes," she said quickly, flushing slightly. She hadn't told anyone what she was doing yet. She'd had to promise not to.

"What?" Fred exclaimed, stopping and turning toward her. She stopped as well, flushing even more.

"I'm taking twelve classes. It's doable."

"You can't physically do that," Fred countered, his blue eyes boring into hers.

"Yes, I can," Fred shook his head and stepped closer to her, his now taller frame towering over her and making her nervous.

"No, there aren't enough time slots. You'd have to be in the same place at least for four of the classes," Hermione's eyes shot to the others. They had stopped walking about a meter ahead of them. Not near enough to hear the conversation, but near enough to know the two of them were arguing.

"Not here," She hissed, turning her eyes back to him. She was a little surprised by how upset he looked. "I'll tell you later tonight."

"I'll hold you to that, Hermione."

-o-O-o-

"It's later, Hermione." She looked up in slight surprise from the book she been reading. She'd been expecting him, of course, but she'd hope to avoid this conversation for a little longer. She couldn't help but feel like he was going to disapprove.

"Yes, it is," she answered with a sigh, setting her book aside and moving over on the couch so he could sit next to her. She stared at him for a long moment, mentally going over just how she could explain this. She finally just started at the beginning. She told him about her end of semester meeting with McGonagall, and how the professor had told her that she could use a time turner to take all the classes she so desperately wanted too.

"So, you are using a semi-illegal device to go back in time so that you can take as many classes as possible," Fred summarized, talking slowly and looking like it was giving him a lot of trouble to sort out what she was saying. She smiled broadly at him and nodded her head.

"Yes, that's it!"

"Just when exactly do you plan on sleeping?"

"Oh," she said as though that were of little importance, "I'll sleep at night. I've never needed much rest anyway." Fred studied her, working out what his response should be. He knew she would do this regardless of what he thought, but he also knew she really valued his opinion. He was worried for her, she already had the tendency to overwork and he heated to think about how rough this year would be on her. He intended to tell her to drop two of the classes, but he made the mistake of looking up and getting caught in her eyes.

George had noted earlier in the year that Fred had come down with the inability to say no to her brown eyes. If she looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes, and a slightly pouty lip, she had him, and now was no different.

"I'll help you in any way I can, Hermione."

Godric, he was pathetic.

Her eyes brightened up and a huge smile lifted her lips that made her entire face light up. "Oh thank you, Fred!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. He was frozen for a moment before he managed to wrap his arms around her and hold her as well.

Pathetic wasn't so bad after all.

"Would you like to play a few rounds of exploding snap?" Neville's curious voice caused Hermione to pull out of Fred's warm arms, a faint blush lighting her cheeks.

"Yeah, partners?"

"Sure."

"You'll have to count me out. George and I have some ideas to run past Lee," Fred said. Hermione frowned as he stood up, her eyes following him.

"Alright, see you later?"

He smiled, his chest tightening at the bizarreness of that question. "Yeah."

-o-O-o-

School had only been going for a few weeks, and Fred was already exhausted. He liked his classes well enough, but he was tired of homework. It seemed to be the only thing anyone was able to do anymore. He only put effort into three classes, Transfiguration, Charms, and DADA. He simply didn't see a reason to bother with the others. If he needed a herb, he'd ask Neville for help, George was brilliant with Arithmancy, and there was no way that Snape would ever let them get a passing grade in potions.

No, he really only like those three, so he didn't bother too much with the others.

Honestly, he didn't have the time. You see, he was spending all his free time doing one of two things. Inventing, or helping Hermione. Inventing was more fun, for obvious reasons. It didn't involve dusty tomes that no one but Hermione would read, or an extremely stressed, emotional teenage witch. Also, he was quite good at inventing, and he found coming up with ideas for George and his future shop to be relaxing.

He rather wished he was inventing right now. Hermione was trying to finish a Arithmancy paper that wasn't due for three more days. She was having trouble doing a few calculations though, and he was trying to help her as best as he could. George was much better at Arithmancy than him, but his twin was working on his own enormous pile of homework.

"I don't understand, it shouldn't have come out to that." Hermione sighed, dropping her quill onto the pile of books with a resigned air. Fred leaned forwards from where he had been writing about Cheering Charms to look at her problem. He studied it for a moment, willing the information he had learned about Algaire's conundrum to come back to him.

"I'm supposed to have two values, not just one."

"Did you account for the fact that you used three measures of unicorn hair, instead of two?" Her brows furrowed in concentration as she snatched her paper back up.

"Merlin, you're right!" She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up in happiness. She quickly tweaked her earlier formula and resolved it. She let out a happy squeak and grabbed him in a loose hug before setting her parchment aside and picking her book back up. Fred stared at her with a smile, feeling happy that he could help her, even if it was just a little.

"So," he asked after a moment, reclining back on the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table, "are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Yes, I can't wait. It's one of the only fully magical towns in England, isn't it?" He couldn't help but grin at the random spout of information, she probably never would outgrow that.

"Do you want to grab a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks with George and me? We're going to be stopping there after we load up on some supplies."

"That would be nice, I've missed just hanging out with the two of you. I feel like it's been forever."

"It has," he answered, frowning slightly, "we were gone all summer and school hasn't allowed much fun time this year. Between all your classes, Sirius Black escaping, Oliver's Quidditch practices, our inventing, and the OWLs, we haven't been able to do a thing."

"I'm free after three, we can meet then, and we could spend the rest of the day together, how does that sound?"

"Brilliant! We can even show you what we've been working on after the Halloween feast tomorrow night."

"That will be fun, I've been wondering what that explosion was the other day." She had a playful sparkle in her eyes that reminded him of earlier, less stressful days.

"Heard that, did you?" he asked, grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah, most of the common room did."

"It was George's fault."

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it. It was probably Lee," George cut in, sliding onto the sofa next to Hermione.

"Hey, I resent that!" Lee called from the other sound of the room.

"No one cares!" George called back, grinning at him. Lee stuck his tongue out before going back to his homework.

"Sooo," George said, turning back to Hermione as he drew out the word. "What are you two doing over here in this dark, lonely corner?" Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and Fred turned a bright red as his entire face lit up in a blush. Hermione let out a laugh, shaking her head as she smiled fondly at George.

"You are so strange."

"I've been called worse," he said dismissively, sending a subtle wink to a still very red Fred.

"I don't doubt it." She moved further back onto the couch, turning and pressing into Fred lightly. He froze momentarily at the unexpected, but extremely welcome contact, before relaxing against the couch. "So," she continued once she was comfortable against Fred, "what is this I hear about a certain chaser?" It was George's turn to blush now. His eyes widened comically and his ears turned red.

"Wh-what?" he spluttered, nearly dropping the arithmancy book he had been holding.

"I noticed you watching Miss Bell during the Quidditch practices. You seemed to be hovering around her a little bit more than normal," Hermione replied, her eyes dancing with mirth.

"You noticed that but you didn't notice F-" The rest of his sentence was cut off. Fred, in a flurry of movement, had lunged over Hermione and tackled his twin to the ground, firmly clamping his hand over George's mouth.

"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed, feeling extremely amused and shocked. She'd never seen him lose it so much before.

"Sorry, Hermione," Fred panted, straightening himself up and pulling George with him. "George seemed to have lost his head for a moment there." He gave his twin a pointed glare, Hermione had never seen him look so angry at George. Even George looked momentarily worried, but he masked the feelings with a smirk.

"Don't know what got your knickers in a twist," he mused, tapping his chin with an index finger in mock thoughtfulness. "I was only going to say Finnigan and Brown." Fred narrowed his eyes, making George smirk more. Hermione simply shrugged at the twins' odd behavior and picked her book back up. The moment she had averted her eyes George held his hands out apologetically to Fred.

"Sorry," he mouthed. Fred continued to glare at his twin for a moment longer, but he couldn't hold it out. A moment later Hermione looked up in surprise to see the twins laughing over some joke.

She never would understand boys.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Just a heads up, they won't officially get togther till next year (in the book, not real life) but there will be lots of Fremione moments before then! Don't worry ;)_

_Leave a review and let me know your thoughts, I love hearing from you gals/guys. It brightens my day more than I can honestly tell you :D_


	24. Chapter 24

**_A kiss from George for 93 Diagon Alley because she's brilliant and took the time to beta read this for me :)_**

_Chapter Twenty-four: In which Hermione discovers Hogsmeade_

_"Something wicked this way comes!"-Prisoner of Azkaban_

* * *

><p>Hermione was endlessly tired. It had been a painfully long, and trying week. She'd already done a lot of walking this morning, and she wanted to just sit down and not have to move anywhere.<p>

"Hermione! I was getting worried that you were going to stand us up." Fred was walking towards the bench she had sat down on, a large grin on his lips.

"No, I was just resting my feet." She looked around, searching for his twin.

"Where is George?"

"Waiting for us at the Three Broomsticks. He's getting the seats and butterbeers."

"Butterbeers? Sounds like fun." Fred had reached her by now and he offered her a hand. She looked at it for a long moment before taking it. He pulled her up, frowning when she nearly fell.

"Are you alright?" he asked, laying a hand on her back.

"I'm fine, just tired. It's been a long week."

"More like a long semester." She shrugged and stepped forward.

"Hold on," she turned her head towards him but before she could do anything he was standing in front of her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Fred?" She questioned, tightening her grip around his neck instinctively when he grabbed her legs. He straightened up and lifted her up, earning a slight yelp from her. She tightened her hold around him even more, letting out another squeak of surprise when he jostled her around a slight bit to make sure he had a good grip.

"What are you-"

"I don't want to tire you out anymore than you are. You need to rest, so what better way than to let someone else walk for you?" he asked, lifting her bag up and crossing it over his shoulder. He tightened his grip on her and started towards the Three Broomsticks.

"You don't have to do that. I can walk, I'm not that tired. I'm just a little low on energy."

"Well, I happen to have plenty of that. You can borrow some of mine," he cheerfully replied, enjoying holding Hermione more than he probably should. He pushed the thoughts away and focused on keeping her steady. She was quiet for a minute, and then he heard three softly whispered words that made him grin like a complete nutter.

"Thank you, Fred."

"Merlin!" George exclaimed a few minutes later as Fred set Hermione down on the booth and handed her back her bag. "What took you so long?"

"Well, I don't know if you know this or not, Georgie, but it's a bit of a walk from Tomes and Scrolls," Hermione answered, sliding further into the booth so that Fred could have the seat next to her. Lee was sitting on George's other side, rather conveniently, Fred thought. He took the offered seat and forced himself to focus on what Lee was saying instead of how pretty Hermione looked in her white jacket.

"So, I think we should try and calm poor Kevin down."

"What is your suggestion?" George asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Itching powder," Fred piped up, before Lee could. He remembered reading about it in one of the muggle joke books Hermione had gotten him.

"What?" Lee questioned. He'd probably never heard of the prank, it was muggle after all. That made it all the better, he would never know what hit him.

"It's a muggle prank. It's a powder that you can sprinkle on your victims bed things, usually a sheet, and when they go to sleep at night, it gets all over them. The powder acts as a natural irritant and it's invisible, so you can't see it to get it off. It's extremely annoying," Hermione said, launching into an explanation before anyone else could. Fred wasn't sure she knew how not to answer a question.

"Ooh, I like that. Kevin would go mental!" Lee's excitement was tangible.

"Think it'll help with the stress?"

"It'll help with ours," Fred answered, grinning at George. Hermione shook her head, fighting a smile as she went for her butterbeer. Both the twins grew quiet as she took a sip. She'd never had one before, and they were excited to see her reaction.

"Godric's ghost," Hermione breathed out, a look of delight and surprise on her face. "That's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted!" She went back for another taste, drinking deeply and making the twins laugh at her obvious enjoyment.

"Slow down, Hermione, you're going to give yourself a brain freeze," Fred said, reaching over and pulling her cup down. She let him grudgingly. A grin quirked his lips when he realized she had a foam mustache.

"You've got a little something on your lip," he chuckled. Her eyes widened and she reached for a napkin in front of her to wipe it.

"You got it," George reassured her, trying not to laugh at the expression on his twins face. Luckily for Fred, Hermione didn't turn to look at him. George's words did the trick, and Fred quickly rearranged his facial features to indifference.

"So," Hermione began, setting her napkin down, "what have you been working on?" She leaned back into the booth as the both the twins and Lee took off explaining the product they were inventing. She loved watching them talk about pranks and inventing items, their excitement and joy was tangible and contagious. She couldn't help but feel happier when they spoke.

And they were all so different about it. Lee leaned back into his chair, as though that was the only way he could keep himself from jumping up and down. George, normally more quiet and reserved, became outspoken and flamboyant - his hands waved around excitedly and his voice became louder and faster, as though he couldn't wait to get all the details out.

Fred. Fred was the most unique, and she found it easiest to watch him. He became quieter, calmer, oddly enough. He didn't wave his hands around or bounce, like he always did. No, he would lean in towards whomever it was he was speaking with, and lower his voice, making it more personal to them. It was like he wanted to share whatever incredible joy he had found with you, and only you. His eyes got the most incredible sparkle, seeming to grow a lighter shade of blue, and his smile was large and sincere and everything a smile should be. They all smiled, and they all had bright happy eyes, but she just found Fred more contagious and fun.

"Only the two of you would think of making a trick wand. Utterly brilliant," Hermione said, shaking her head in amusement. She'd practiced transfiguration that changed back at human touch, and it was not easy. She had to hand it to the twins, even though their grades weren't great (she never could get them to focus on their homework for more than five minutes), they were extremely bright and gifted with magic.

"Thanks, Hermione," Fred said quietly, and she didn't miss the strange smile he gave her. It made her chest feel a little tighter and her heart flutter oddly. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she wasn't sure she minded it.

-o-O-o-

It had been a wonderful evening, and Hermione was feeling incredibly refreshed as she got up from the Gryffindor table and followed the twins to the Common Room. Harry and Ron were behind her, chatting excitedly. Harry had been thrilled with the gifts Ron, Neville and her had gotten him, and it seemed to have cheered his gloomy demeanor up considerably.

Neville was telling her all about the herb store he had visited with Hannah Abbott, and she was commenting whenever it seemed appropriate. She didn't really care all that much about plants, but it was Neville's best subject by far. He'd actually answered a question before she could in class the other day. He was a different person around plants; he came out of his shell and shone with a happy confidence and satisfaction. He was at home in the greenhouse, and it was obvious to everyone.

The group of stuffed, happy Gryffindors followed the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" Ron asked curiously as Hermione tried to fight her way forward. It was pointless though; Fred and George, who were both taller and stronger than her, had been stopped as well.

"The portrait's closed," Fred said, peering over the heads of the students in front of him.

"What, did they change the password?" George asked.

"It's Homunculus!" Fred called out loudly over the crowd of panicking people. No reaction happened though, the crowd just became more agitated as students tried to push their way through.

"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd, earning an eye roll from all three of his less than impressed brothers. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password — excuse me, I'm Head Boy —"

He pushed past them, and a terrible silence fell over the crowd. Hermione moved closer to Fred as Neville moved in on her other side. Something was not right, not at all. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

Hermione stood on her tip toes, trying in vain to see what it was. All the seventh years were up front with Percy, blocking the portrait from their view. Even Ron, nearly as tall as Percy, couldn't see over their heads

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, pushing her way towards the twins. They shook their heads and shrugged as she came up beside George. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she stepped closer to him, looking frightened.

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait. Hermione squished into Fred to let him pass, and she was extremely grateful when he wrapped a warm arm around her shoulder.

The crowd in front of them split, and Hermione let out a horrified gasp as she saw what had happened.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely. Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him. The crowd of students squished yet closer to each other, and Hermione had to move her arm out of the way so that Neville was pressing into her other side. Fred tightened his grip on her even more.

"We need to find her, Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice. Hermione twisted her head sharply to see Peeves rising up from the crowd of students.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Dumbledore asked calmly, and the malicious grin Peeves had been wearing faded a little. He adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle and made Hermione shudder. "Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing," he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?"

"Oh yes, Professorhead," Peeves said with a cackle. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Hermione turned sharply to see Harry growing pale behind her. Ron moved in on his other side as both the twins stepped back. The three of them had surrounded him in less than a second, despite the amount of students in the hall. Harry was as good as a brother to the Weasley's and Hermione. She wasn't letting Sirius anywhere near him.

Things had just become ever so much more serious.

* * *

><p><em>AN: We're moving through the year now! Unfortunately, it's about to get more dramatic as well. What ever will Hermione do when Crookie starts to miss behave?_


	25. Chapter 25

**_A kiss from George for 93 Diagon Alley because she's brilliant and took the time to beta read this for me :)_**

_Chapter Twenty-Five: In which Quidditch gets dangerous (again!)_

_"This is night, Diddykins. That's what we call it when it goes all dark like this."-Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>Professor Dumbledore sent all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, where they were joined ten minutes later by the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, all of whom looked extremely confused.<p>

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts."

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…"

One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.

"Sleep well," he said, and he left, closing the door behind himself. Hermione watched him go quietly, ignoring the buzz of conversation that had risen up.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" Percy shouted over the ruckus "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

"Accio bags!" Fred said, whipping his wand out of his robe pocket. Five sleeping bags shot out of the pile towards him. He handed Hermione, Neville, Ginny and George one, keeping the fifth for himself.

Hermione was silent as she climbed into the bag, hers was between Fred and Neville. Ginny was between Fred and George, already tucked securely in her bag.

"Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Hermione whispered anxiously to Fred after a long moment.

"No, I don't think he is. He'd have left after he slashed her."

"Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," Neville piped up from her other side.

"No, he's just making sure. He doesn't want to miss him because he didn't think he'd be here."

"It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know," Hermione said slowly as she thought the nights events over. "The one night we weren't in the tower…"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Fred replied, propping himself up on his elbow so he could see her more clearly. George was singing softly to Ginny, trying to block out the whispered conversations happening all around and help her fall asleep. This was probably reminding her of last year, Hermione realized with a sympathetic twinge.

Everywhere around them, people were asking the same question; How did he get in?

"Maybe he knows how to Apparate," A Ravenclaw said a few feet away, "Just appear out of thin air, you know."

"Disguised himself, probably," A Hufflepuff fifth year mused.

"He could've flown in," suggested Dean Thomas.

"Honestly, am I the only person who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History?" Hermione said crossly to the air. The Ravenclaw should have know, you can't apparate inside the blasted school! You couldn't just fly in either, it was extremely hard to get into the building.

"There are other ways in than just the entrance, Hermione," Fred said quietly by her side. She turned her head towards him in surprise.

"Pardon?"

"There are three passageways that lead outside the castle grounds. One leads to Hogsmeade, one to the Forbidden Forest, and there's one under the Whomping Willow, but I don't know where it leads."

Hermione bit her lip nervously, feeling scared. Neville had grown completely quiet on her other side. She could feel him shaking through his bag.

"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars.

It would have been beautiful if it had been any other night.

"You know," George whispered a few minutes later. Hermione could hear Ginny snoring softly beside him. "They're going about this the wrong way. All this secrecy is making everyone more frightened. They should have told us what happened, and then sent us here. Maybe distracted us with a few games or questions. Given us a chance to earn some extra house points."

"Yeah, forcing us to bed and not letting us talk is making every one barmy," Fred agreed.

"Is anyone but the firsties and Ginny actually asleep though?" Ron asked, leaning up and looking over Neville.

"Nah," George answered with a grin. They all grew quiet for a few moments, each contemplating all that had happened.

"Percy's getting a kick out of this though, isn't he?" Hermione couldn't help but grin at Fred's whispered comment. Even when she was this scared, he still made her feel better. She stared at the ceiling for a long moment, but it was obvious she couldn't concentrate. She gave it up for naught when he nudged his bag closer to her.

"You're thinking too much, Hermione." She nodded her head grudgingly. "You need to relax some… I've got an idea. Tell me the five exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration." She started at the unexpected question before going off in an answer instinctively.

"Brilliant, what is the seven steps to casting the Fidelius charm?" She answered after a quick thought. He kept asking her questions, and she found herself growing sleepier, and less scared. He paused when she yawned, and she took the chance to speak up.

"Thank you, Fred," she started, looking over at him with a soft smile, "Thanks for distracting me. I feel better now. You're the best friend a girl could have."

He smiled at first, but the more the words echoed around in his head, the more the smile dropped. He was so tired of it, of being called a friend. He couldn't figure out how she didn't know, pretty much everyone else in the whole bloody school realized it. She wasn't a friend, she could never be just a friend. It actually hurt him a little to think of her as a simple friend.

"What if I don't want to be a friend anymore?" he asked aloud, not even realizing he had said the words until Hermione looked up in surprise.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, talking to myself," he said sheepishly. He cursed himself mentally for chickening out, that had been the perfect time to tell her.

He was a bloody chicken.

-o-o-o-

The next few weeks were terrible; tense and scared, the students went from class to class, barely speaking of anything but Sirius Black in between the classes. The mood didn't lighten until the end of November, with the first Quidditch match of the season.

Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff.

It was a thrilling match, despite the pouring rain. Hermione had charmed Harry's glasses to repel water, and she'd put an extra charm on Fred and George's beater bats to make it where they weren't as slippery in the rain.

And then everything had taken a terrible turn for the worse. Harry and Cedric were racing for the snitch, and Harry had barely fallen behind, when he reared off the path terribly. A terrible scream rose through the crowd, and Hermione let out a screech of horror as she held onto Neville.

At least a hundred Dementors were beneath Harry, flying towards him. He grew rigid on his broom as they surrounded him, and then he was falling off his broom, headed towards the ground in what could only be a fatal crash. The world around her seemed to come to a horrible stop, she couldn't breathe, he was going to die!

Things began to happen very quickly. A blast of light came from Cedric Diggory and Oliver Wood, and the dementors began to dissipate slowly. Dumbledore was running across the field, Hermione wasn't sure how he had managed to get to the ground so quickly, and Harry wasn't falling as fast.

He made a stretcher out of the air, and Harry landed on it. A pile of people were surrounding him and Hermione was pushing her way through the crowd.

-o-O-o-

"Lucky the ground was so soft," George said quietly, staring at the still sleeping form of Harry.

"I thought he was dead for sure," Ron managed, his voice breaking slightly.

"But he didn't even break his glasses," Neville said, his voice shaking.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life," Hermione squeaked, moving closer to Fred and George, instinctively seeking comfort.

Harry's eyes snapped open.

"Harry!" Fred exclaimed, grabbing hold of Hermione's hand at his side. She realized he was extremely pale for the first time. "How're you feeling?"

"What happened?" he asked, sitting straight up. Hermione couldn't help but gasp, she had been sure he would never move again, she had thought he was dead.

"You fell off," Fred exclaimed, looking at Harry as though he didn't think he could really be alive. "Must've been — what — a hundred feet?"

"We thought you'd died," Alicia said, shaking on George's other side.

Hermione couldn't even speak, she could only make a squeak.

"But the match," Harry asked, not to be deterred. Hermione couldn't believe he even cared. Did he not realize he had almost died? "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"

No one said anything. The other team players were looking ashamed. Hermione really couldn't believe he cared.

"We didn't — lose?"

"Diggory got the Snitch," George answered. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you surrounded, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square… even Wood admits it."

"Where is Wood?" Harry asked suddenly. Hermione swallowed thickly, feeling slightly annoyed. She knew he left because he didn't want Harry to see him upset, but she couldn't believe he had been that upset.

"Still in the showers," Fred replied. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

Harry put his face to his knees, his hands gripping his hair. Fred grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly, his face taking on a brotherly look.

"C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before." He pulled Harry upright, making him face them.

"There had to be one time you didn't get it," said George.

"It's not over yet, we lost by a hundred points."

"Right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"

They went on for a while, each trying to figure out how they could win. Hermione got a little lost in the conversation and let her eyes drift back to Harry. She studied his form insistently, trying to reassure herself that he was indeed alright.

After ten minutes or so of talking, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave him in peace.

"We'll come and see you later," Fred told Harry. "Don't beat yourself up Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had."

"Just a moment, please," she said quietly to Madame Pomfrey before moving closer to Harry's bed. "Dumbledore was really angry," she said in a quaking voice. "I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. They left the stadium right away… He was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him —"

"Then he magicked you onto a stretcher," Ron cut in, stepping closer to his best mate's bed. "And walked up to school with you floating on it. Everyone thought you were…"

"Did someone get my Nimbus?" he asked suddenly, and the team got awkwardly quiet as Hermione and Ron shot a glance at each other.

"Er —"

"What?" Harry questioned, looking slightly panicked.

"Well… when you fell off, it got blown away," Hermione started hesitantly.

"And?"

"And it hit — it hit — oh, Harry — it hit the Whomping Willow."

"And?" he asked in a whisper.

"Well, you know the Whomping Willow," Ron said. "It — it doesn't like being hit."

"Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around," said Hermione in a very small voice. Slowly, she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed, the only remains of Harry's broomstick.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey guys, please don't forget to leave a review, it only takes a second._


	26. Chapter 26

**_A kiss from George for 93 Diagon Alley because she's brilliant and took the time to beta read this for me :)_**

_Chapter Twenty-Six: In which Crookshanks causes problems_

_"Looks more like a pig with fur."-Ron_

* * *

><p>"Honestly," Hermione huffed as two identical sets of hands appeared on her shoulders. "Where have you two been? I was beginning to think I'd been stood up."<p>

"Don't worry, Hermione. Freddie here will make sure you never get stood up," George vowed, stepping up beside the frowning brunette. Fred's eyes widened in surprise and his ears turned a slightly pinker tinge.

"Besides, we're both starving, why would we skip lunch?" Hermione didn't answer, she just bit her lip, fighting off a wave of tears. Her emotions had been a lot nearer to the surface recently. She'd been terribly upset to find out that Sirius Black was one of James' best friends, and learning that Buckbeak was destined to be killed had ruined her mood even more. She was searching cases in hopes of saving the poor hippogriff, but she was no fool; she knew the ministry wouldn't let him live.

Then Harry had gotten that broom, there was no way it had been a coincidence. No one would send a broom that was that expensive.

"Come on, Hermione," Fred said, looping an arm through hers while George looped his through her other, "lets go." They headed to the Great Hall, and she felt a little more cheerful. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick were there, along with Filch, the caretaker, who had taken off his usual brown coat and was wearing a very old and rather moldy-looking tailcoat. The three of them, Harry, and Ron were the only students still at the school.

"Happy Christmas!" Dumbledore called cheerily as they headed for the table. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables… Sit down, sit down!"

Fred, George, and Hermione sat side by side, Harry and Ron took the seat across from them. Ron was still angry at Hermione because Crookshanks had supposedly tried to attack Scabbers again.

"Crackers!" said Dumbledore enthusiastically, offering the end of a large silver noisemaker to Snape, who took it reluctantly and tugged. With a bang like a gunshot, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large, pointed witches hat topped with a stuffed vulture.

Fred and George had to stuff their fist into their mouths to keep from laughing out loud. Hermione had to bite her tongue.

Hermione offered a platter of rolls to Fred, grinning when he took three. She would never understand how all the Weasleys could eat so much. The doors of the Great Hall opened again and Professor Trelawney came in, gliding toward them as though on wheels. She had put on a green sequined dress in honor of the occasion.

"Sybill, this is a pleasant surprise!" said Dumbledore, standing up.

"I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest, most faraway voice, "and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness…"

"Honestly," Hermione huffed, shaking her head. George snickered, and Fred winked.

"Certainly, certainly," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Let me draw you up a chair —"

He summoned a chair between himself and Professor Snape, who narrowed his eyes distrustfully at the chair. Professor Trelawney stepped forward and then her eyes grew wide. She stepped back and let out a soft scream.

"I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise while both the twins did a quick headcount.

"She's right," Fred whispered.

"We should make her sit down and then force Filch out of his chair," George whispered, chuckling at the scandalized look on Hermione's face.

"We'll risk it, Sybill," said Professor McGonagall impatiently. "Do sit down, the turkey's getting stone cold."

Professor Trelawney hesitated, then lowered herself into the empty chair, eyes shut and mouth clenched tight.

"Tripe, Sybill?" Professor McGonagall asked impatiently. Hermione had to fight not to laugh at her face.

"But where is dear Professor Lupin?" Trelawney asked, ignoring McGonagall. Hermione let out a breath when she realized that she was right.

"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again. Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day."

Hermione's brain was working very fast suddenly. Fred recognized the look and couldn't help but grin at George who shook his head in amusement. Pieces were fitting together, and Hermione found herself understanding with a terrible since of sympathy and guilt.

Professor Lupin was always sick at the full moon. He had to have a specially made, complex potion. His boggart was a silver orb. He was always tired and he was covered in scars that looked like claw marks.

He had to be a werewolf.

With that horrible understanding and even worse realization came upon her. Snape had known, he had assigned the werewolf paper to her year in hopes that they would find out. He'd been trying to discredit professor Lupin!

She'd never been particularly fond of her potions professor, but the hate that washed over her in that moment shocked her.

"That explains a great deal," Professor McGonagall said tartly, and by the way both twins, Harry, Ron, and everyone else was laughing, she couldn't help but feel she had missed something.

"If you must know, Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him —"

"Imagine that," said Professor McGonagall dryly.

"I doubt," said Dumbledore, in a cheerful but slightly raised voice, which put an end to Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney's conversation, "that Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. Severus, you've made the potion for him again?"

"Yes, Headmaster," said Snape.

She couldn't help but glare at him. She even found her hand clenching around her fork.

"Good," said Dumbledore. "Then he should be up and about in no time… "

The rest of the lunch passed by pleasantly enough. Fred and George got Hermione laughing quickly, and she put her thoughts about the werewolf, Buckbeak, and broomstick aside. She let herself enjoy her best mates' company, and let herself laugh.

Professor Trelawney even behaved almost normally until the very end of the Christmas dinner, two hours later. Full to bursting with Christmas dinner and still wearing their cracker hats, Harry and Ron got up first from the table and she shrieked loudly.

"My dears! Which of you left his seat first? Which?"

"Dunno," Ron said slowly, looking uneasily at Harry.

"I doubt it will make much difference, unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first into the Entrance Hall." Hermione couldn't help but smile at her professor.

"Coming?" Harry said to Hermione. She glanced at professor McGonagall and made up her mind. She would tell her, she couldn't risk Harry. He was to special, and he was too stubborn to even think of the possibility of that broom being dangerous.

"No," she muttered. "I want a quick word with Professor McGonagall."

They left and she waited for the door to close. She turned in her seat to see Professor McGonagall looking as her expectantly.

"What is it, Miss Granger?"

"Harry was sent a broom this morning. It came without a note, card, or signature of any sort. It's… it's a firebolt." Fred and George sucked in deep breaths, looks of shock crossing their identical faces. "I-I think Sirius Black might have sent it." She hadn't even finished the last statement before McGonagall was standing.

"With me, Miss Granger." She started down the hall, and Hermione had to run to keep up with her.

She had never seen her professor look so serious, and it frightened her a little. She wasn't sure how to feel, she felt guilty, but she knew it could be dangerous.

"Scurvy curr!" The portrait swung open and McGonagall stepped into the Common Room. Hermione followed her quietly, stepping around her professor and heading towards the couch.

"So that's it, is it?" she asked beadily, walking over to the fireside and staring at the Firebolt. "Miss Granger has just informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Potter."

Hermione clutched her book more tightly, barely registering that the twins were stepping into the room as well.

"May I?" McGonagall asked, but she didn't wait for an answer before pulling the Firebolt out of Harry's hands. She examined it carefully from handle to twig-ends. "Hmm. And there was no note at all, Potter? No card? No message of any kind?"

"No," Harry said slowly. Hermione jumped when she felt Fred and George's hand on her shoulder.

"I see…" said Professor McGonagall. "Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Potter."

"W — what?" said Harry, scrambling to his feet. "Why?"

"It will need to be checked for jinxes," said Professor McGonagall. "Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down —"

The grips on her arm tightened, and she felt terrible. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt it wouldn't hurt the broom, but she felt like she'd stolen his best friend from him.

"Strip it down?" repeated Ron, as though Professor McGonagall was mental.

"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks," said Professor McGonagall. "You will have it back if we are sure it is jinx-free."

"There's nothing wrong with it!" said Harry, his voice shaking slightly. "Honestly, Professor —"

"You can't know that, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, quite kindly, "not until you've flown it, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with. I shall keep you informed."

Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and carried the Firebolt out of the portrait hole, which closed behind her. Harry stood staring after her, the tin of High-Finish Polish still clutched in his hands. Ron, however, rounded on Hermione.

"What did you go running to McGonagall for?"

Hermione threw her book aside. She was trembling and she felt terrible, but she stood up and faced Ron defiantly.

"Because I thought — and Professor McGonagall agrees with me — that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!"

"You're bloody mental!" Ron yelled, Harry was just staring numbly at the portrait hole.

"That's enough, Ronald," Fred said forcibly, stepping up behind Hermione. "She's right, it probably was sent by him."

"It won't hurt the broom any!" Hermione added.

"How could you?" Harry asked quietly, his voice broken. Hermione clenched her fist as her heart tightened. She hadn't meant to hurt him, but he wouldn't listen! No one ever listened to her!

"I had to! It could have killed you! I won't let you get hurt if I can help it!" With those words she ran up stairs, leaving the common room as tears streamed down her face.

-o-O-o-

Once again life seemed to get unbearable for Hermione. School started again and she had to bury herself further within it, now only having Fred, George and Neville talking to her. The other Gryffindors seemed to agree with Harry and Ron; she couldn't understand why.

She spent all her free time studying, and even with that, it was only thanks to Fred and George that she didn't drown. George was brilliant with Arithmancy and an immense help to her, and Fred was brilliant at DADA and Transfiguration. They could often be found sitting beside her, helping her study late into the night.

It went like that for four weeks, and then, everything got ever so much worse.

Harry was given the Firebolt back, and Ron was taking it up stairs. He had come over to her, telling her he forgave her and that he was sorry, when a terrible scream was heard from upstairs.

Scabbers was missing. All they could find was a bit of blood on the bedsheet, and a few ginger cat hairs beside it.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Mwahaha! I always felt like Crookshanks handled that whole thing wrong. Still, it'll be fun to write ;) Don't forget to leave a review, Hermione would!_


	27. Chapter 27

**_Deidcated to the lost and families of 9/11_**

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley because she's brilliant and took the time to beta read this for me :)_**

_Chapter Twenty-Seven: In which the cup is one and feelings are found out._

_"Ah, well, people can be a bit stupid abou' their pets," said Hagrid wisely_

* * *

><p>Hermione was heartbroken. Harry sided with Ron, Fred and George weren't sitting with her in the common room as much in an attempt not to pick her over their brother, and she just kept getting more homework! Even with the time turner she barely had time to do it all.<p>

Neville was her only friend left, and he made everything somewhat better. Anytime she would start to slip into despair, he would appear with a smile and a chocolate frog. He wasn't terribly good in any of the subjects but Herbology and Charms, but he was always willing to listen and just sit with her.

Things came to a head after the quidditch match. Fred and George had snuck to Hogsmeade and bought some butterbeers and candy to start a celebration, and it had quickly progressed into a full-fledged party.

Hermione was the only one not joining the celebration. She was sitting in a corner trying to read "Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles." She had so much to do, she wasn't sure she would ever finish.

"Did you even come to the match?" She started at the voice and looked up to see Harry in front of her. Her chest tightened and she couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes. Did he really think she wouldn't watch him and the twins play? There was nothing on earth more important to her than all of them, not even school work.

"Of course I did," she said, her voice strangely high-pitched. "And I'm very glad we won, and I think you did really well, but I need to read this by Monday." She lowered her eyes back to her book, willing her blurry eyes to clear up so that she could see the text.

"Come on, Hermione, come and have some food," Harry said, laying a light hand on her shoulder. She wanted to, more than she cared to admit, but she knew she wouldn't be welcome.

"I can't, Harry. I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read!" she was sounding hysterical. "Anyway…" She glanced over at Ron. "He doesn't want me to join in."

Ron, with impeccably bad timing, chose that moment to speak up. "If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he could have had some of those Fudge Flies. He used to really like them —"

She couldn't help it, she burst into tears, not noticing the shocked look on Harry's face, or the pained look on Fred's. He started across the room towards her but she didn't see him. She tucked the enormous book under her arm, and, still sobbing, ran toward the staircase to the girls' dormitories and out of sight.

"Ronald Weasley," Fred said, changing his direction and rounding on his baby brother.

"What?" He asked, frowning at his brother.

"Listen, Ron. I love you, you're my baby brother, and I'll defend you and fight for you no matter what." He was stepping towards him, a strange anger taking him over. He kept seeing Hermione's crying face, he hated the sound she made when she cried, it cut him to the core. "But You. Are. Wrong. You do not know that Crookshanks killed Scabbers and I don't ever want to hear you yelling at Hermione again. If I even get a hint that you made her cry again, I will pound you to a pulp." He was standing right in front of him now, and he didn't miss the flash of fear that lit Ron's eyes.

He masked it quickly, and replaced the fear with anger.

"What is with you? Why do you like her so much? Why do you even care?"

"She's my best mate, next to George," he said defensively, barely aware of the fact that his twin was at his other side.

"Why? She's a book worm two years younger than you! You always act so odd around her too - it's like you've been friends for longer than three years!"

"We have, you bloody git!" Fred yelled with out thinking. His eyes widened in horror and he moved without another thought. He pushed past a stunned Ron and pulled his wand out, aiming it at the girls staircase. He muttered a spell and ran up them, heading towards Hermione, leaving George to handle the mess. He was better with words anyway.

He didn't stop running until he was in front of her dorm room. He pulled the door open slowly and stepped in, his chest tightening when he heard the muffled sobs of Hermione. She was bawling into her pillow.

"Oh, Hermione," he said quietly, stepping towards her as a wave of guilt washed over him. He couldn't believe his own brother had done this to her. Though, he did have to admit, he disliked Crookshanks. The cat bloody hated him. She didn't move until he sat next to her on the bed and placed a hand on her back. She got up abruptly and moved towards him, wrapping her arms tightly around his midriff and weeping into his chest. He sat frozen for half a second before he held her back, stroking her hair softly as he tried his best to comfort her.

He pushed himself further onto the bed, pulling her fully onto his lap before waving his wand at the curtains and magically closing them, casting a silencing spell for good measures.

She began crying out mumbled words that he had to work very hard to understand. It was mostly about not getting perfect marks, and about no one talking to her, and about being worried that Buckbeak would die, but the last bit broke his heart the most.

"An-and Ge-George and y-you won't talk to me be-because you think I-I killed Scabbers. I-I can't st-stand it and I-I can't change it and I miss you!"

She had never been so wrong. He wasn't 'not' talking to her because of Scabbers. It had just been the perfect excuse. He was not talking to her because he was trying to get a hold of himself. He was scaring himself; he kept thinking of her, whatever he was doing she seemed to be on his mind. He even found himself staring at brown objects because it looked like her hair, or eyes. He had hoped trying to distance himself might help.

George had told him he was barmy, the obvious thing to do would have been to just admit what was wrong. To tell Hermione he fancied her, but he knew he couldn't. He was Fred Gideon Weasley, half of the infamous Weasley twins and a Gryffindor extraordinaire, but he was terrified to tell his best mate he was smitten with her.

"Hermione, stop that," he ordered forcibly, pulling back from her so that he could see her face and she could see his. "Hermione, I don't think your cat killed Scabbers. I think Ron overreacted, but I didn't want to make it worse by making him think I chose you over him - which I would have." Her lower lip trembled and he felt even worse. He'd made her cry.

Before he could do anything else though, she had moved. She lunged at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and pressing herself into him so that he fell backwards onto her bed at the unexpected momentum.

"Thank you!" she gasped out, and then she pressed a kiss to his cheek before moving and burying her head in his chest. He just sat there, holding onto her and staring at the ceiling, a huge grin on his lips. It wasn't until George came in, telling him he'd sorted everything out that he came back to the present. He'd been so out of it he hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep on him.

"Ron didn't ask too many questions. I cut him off before he could do any real damage. Half the common room is asking questions now though. Percy was the one to cut him off, randomly enough." Fred grinned at that, not missing the wink George sent him. He had told his twin about his confession to Percy the minute he'd done it.

"Come on, Freddie, let's lay her down and take a look at what she has due for tomorrow."

"Yeah," Fred agreed, lifting Hermione up and laying her down on the bed gently. She made a quiet noise and snuggled into her pillow as he pulled the cover up over her.

Fred explained all that she had said, and George looked nearly as guilty as Fred felt.

"Poor nutter. She needs to drop a class, I wish she hadn't taken so much on."

"I know, but I can't get her to even consider dropping one. She thinks it would be admitting defeat."

"I guess we'll just have to help her more."

Staring at her sleeping frame, Fred couldn't come up with any thing to say other than, "Yeah."

-o-O-o-

Hermione woke up to the sound of shouting. She was tucked into her bed with a note on her chest and a butter beer on her bedside table. She picked the letter up and was about to read it when she heard another shout, coming from what sounded like the common room. She laid the note aside, and got up at the same time as Lavender, Parvati and Eloise.

"What is it?" Lavender asked. Hermione shook her head and stepped to the door, pulling it open and heading down the steps. She and the other girls reached the common room to find all the other Gryffindors already there. Professor McGonagall was just stepping into the room.

"Now, really, enough's enough!" She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around.

"I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" Percy said, puffing himself up indignantly. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare —"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. Hermione's eyes shot to him as he continued to yell. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Hermione let out a startled gasp, turning her gaze to Harry.

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him!" Ron said, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. "Ask him if he saw —"

Professor McGonagall pushed the portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened with bated breath. "Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.

Hermione's mouth fell open in utter shock. How could he be that stupid? That madman wanted to kill Harry!

"You — you did?" McGonagall spluttered. "But — but the password!"

"He had 'em!" said Sir Cadogan proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. She was white as chalk.

"Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

Hermione's stomach dropped as she scanned the crowd for her friend. Sure enough, Neville was trembling as he slowly raised his hand.

McGonagall exploded. Hermione had never seen her so angry, she sent all the Gryffindors away while she punished her friend. Hermione felt like a heel going upstairs.

She sat down on the edge of her bed quietly, her eyes downcast until she saw the note. She picked it back up curiously.

_Hermione,_

_Sleep tight! Don't worry, we'll make sure Ron sees reason. George wanted to let you know that he checked your Arithmancy and that it was correct, and I wrote a summary of the pages you were supposed to read. I'm sorry we made you think we were angry at you._

_We'll see you tomorrow, enjoy the butterbeer._

_Yours,_

_-Fred and George_

_Ps. Don't drink too fast or you'll get brain freeze._

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, don't forget to leave a review. (I still think Hermione would be more likely to than the twins. hers would at least be more serious, i imagine the twins would be silly.)_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley the incredibly talented witch that puts up with my rambling and lack of grammar skills long enough to beta this story for me. [I'll figure there, their, and they're out one of these days ;)]_**

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: In which the Slytherins cheat and Hermione faces her Boggart._

_"Bloody Hell! What's happening?" - Ron, POA_

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't speak to Harry or Ron for nearly two months. She went to her classes with them, but she didn't speak to them any more than necessary; she didn't have the time. She spent all her free time studying or researching for Buckbeak. Neville, Fred, and George were the only people she had time to fraternize with.<p>

A letter from Hagrid repaired their friendship. With that renewal everything changed. A strange relaxation came over her, she felt more in control than ever. She hit Malfoy for talking about Hagrid (she hadn't meant to, but it was the best feeling in the world) and she'd walked out on Divination. Fred and George had snuck her out to Hogsmeade for that and bought her a new quill and butterbeer.

Today, though, was the Quidditch Finale. The game for the cup, Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

Hermione was sitting in between Ron and Neville, her hands clutching the metal railing in front of her with a frenzied excitement.

"Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch yelled out. "Three… two… one…"

The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no — Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing UP the field — WHAM! — nice Bludger work there by George Weasley."

Hermione let out a loud scream, cheering her friend on as he took a victory lap. Fred saluted him from the other side of the pitch before whacking a bludger at Flint. "Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by — Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina — nice swerve around Montague — duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger! – SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

"YES!" Neville screamed out as Ron whistled. Hermione was jumping up and down in giddy excitement.

Angelina, taking pumping the air victoriously, was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her.

"FOUL," Ron yelled.

"RED CARD!" Dean yelled out, Hermione shook her head, it was stupid, they were giving Gryffindor more points.

Before anyone could react , Fred chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed. Hermione's mouth dropped open in surprise. She knew how protective the twins were of their friends, but she couldn't believe he'd reacted like that.

He had flattened Malfoy for insulting her though.

"That will do!" shrieked Madam Hooch, zooming between then. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!"

"Come off it, Miss!" howled Fred, but Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Alicia flew forward to take the penalty.

"Come on, Alicia!" yelled Lee into the silence that had descended on the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

"YES!" Neville and Ron yelled together.

Flint, still bleeding freely, flew forward to take the Slytherin penalty. Wood was hovering in front of the Gryffindor goal posts, his jaw clenched.

"'Course, Wood's a superb Keeper!" Lee Jordan was saying. Hermione's eyes weren't on him, she was watching Fred who was hovering near Angelina, obviously talking about something. She found her chest tightening as she watched them fly. Fred seemed awfully protective of her today, why was he staying so close to her?

"Superb! Very difficult to pass — very difficult indeed — YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"

"Brilliant!"

"Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession — no! Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field — THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Montague, a Slytherin Chaser, had swerved in front of Katie, and instead of seizing the Quaffle had grabbed her head. Katie cart-wheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the Quaffle.

George appeared out of nowhere, his bat coming around towards the Slytherin chaser. Fred appeared at his side and pushed him out of the way, stopping him from taking his anger out on the chaser.

"FILTHY CHEATS," Lee's bellow was echoed by every house but Slytherin.

Madam Hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him. A minute later, Katie had put another penalty past the Slytherin Seeker.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING —"

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way —"

"I'm telling it like it is, Professor!"

"And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle — Flint alongside her — poke him in the eye, Angelina! — it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke — oh no — Flint in possession, Flint flying toward the Gryffindor goal posts, come on now, Wood, save —!"

Fred was flying towards her again, Hermione noticed with a frown.

Flint scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin end, and Lee swore so badly that Professor McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone away from him. Hermione, always disapproving of bad language, wanted to second it.

"Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession —"

Bole hit Alicia with his club and tried to say he'd thought she was a Bludger. George elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation. Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties, and Wood pulled off another spectacular save, making the score forty-ten to Gryffindor.

Hermione had never seen such a dirty game, it was terrible. Gryffindors were supposed to be chivalrous, trust the stupid Slytherins to bring out their worst.

It was suddenly fifty to ten, Katie scored! Fred and George were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge. Bole and Derrick took advantage of Fred's and George's absence to aim both Bludgers at Wood; they caught him in the stomach, one after the other, and he rolled over in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded.

"NO!" Hermione cried out, clutching onto Neville nervously.

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" Madame Hooch shrieked at Bole and Derrick. "Gryffindor penalty!"

Angelina scored. Sixty-ten. Fred was hovering about ten feet from her, leaving the other two chasers wide open.

"ALL RIGHT, ALMOST THERE."

Fred pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands; Alicia seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal — seventy-ten.

Ron was beside himself, he was practically standing on the railing. Neville was jumping up and down with Hermione.

"CATCH THE SNITCH NOW, HARRY!"

Harry shot off towards something, and Malfoy pulled the dirtiest trick she had seen yet. He had thrown himself forward, grabbed hold of the Firebolt's tail, and was pulling it back.

"YOU BLOODY CHEATING BASTARD!"

"Ron!" Hermione chided, but she didn't sound terribly convincing.

"Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics." Madam Hooch screeched, shooting up to where Malfoy was sliding back onto his Nimbus Two Thousand and One.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee Jordan was howling into the megaphone, dancing out of Professor McGonagall's reach. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B —"

Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to tell him off. She was actually shaking her finger in Malfoy's direction, her hat had fallen off, and she too was shouting furiously.

Alicia took Gryffindor's penalty, but she was so angry she missed by several feet. The Gryffindor team was losing concentration and the Slytherins, delighted by Malfoy's foul on Harry, were being spurred on to greater heights.

"Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal — Montague scores —" Lee groaned. "Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor…"

"NOOO." Hermione moaned the word out, feeling as though she was going to fall.

"Angelina Johnson gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Angelina, COME ON!" Every single Slytherin player apart from Malfoy was streaking up the pitch toward Angelina, including the Slytherin Keeper — they were all going to block her . Fred was trying to hit a bludger, but it wasn't deterring them. Harry appeared out of nowhere and shot at them, making them scatter with a screech.

"SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads by eighty Points to twenty!"

Harry turned midair and streaked down in a dive, chasing after Malfoy who had spotted the snitch. Ron grabbed onto Hermione who clutched onto both of her friends, holding onto them as tightly as she could.

Harry threw himself forward, took both hands off his broom. He knocked Malfoy's arm out of the way and —

"YES!"the resounding cheer sounded as though a bomb had exploded, everyone in the stands was screaming themselves hoarse.

Hermione, Ron and Neville were running towards the stadium, only thinking of reaching the others.

The players landed in a large group, a mass of hugging limbs and tears of joy. Hermione ran forward, letting out a cry of joy until she saw Fred lifting Angelina up, giving a jubilant shout. Her chest tightened and she felt the air leave her lungs in a painful whoosh.

Hermione stood frozen on the field for an endless moment, her heart pounding in her chest. Fred let go of Angelina and turned towards his twin, grabbing him in an equally as happy hold. Hermione still found herself unable to move. She could feel people rushing past her, but she didn't care, she couldn't think past the painful lurch in her chest. It felt like she was dying inside. She'd never felt so terrible.

She wasn't sure why, but she hated what she was thinking suddenly. She hated the thought that Fred might like Angelina, and that was all she could think. It would explain why he was hovering around her so much. She could suddenly remember all sorts of times they had hung around each other, it seemed like he did it quite often, actually.

She took a step back, unconsciously, and found herself having the strangest urge to run away.

Fred chose that moment to turn around and see her. His face was split in a huge grin - she'd never seen him look so excited. He stepped towards her, his smile dropping to a look of profound worry when he saw how upset she look.

"Hermione?" he asked, reaching out for her. She gave her head a hard shake, her mind reeling when she figure out why she was so upset.

She was in a sea of trouble.

He had reached her now, and he promptly wrapped her up in a tight hug. "Hermione, are you alright? You look awful!"

"I-I'm fine," she managed, but as his arms tightened around her and she found herself being pressed against his chest, she knew she was most definitely not alright.

She liked Fred.

-o-O-o-

Exams happened, and Hermione was a stressed out mess. She was about to go into DADA and she didn't know what to expect. She was about to face a boggart, and she didn't know what it would be.

"Alright, wand at the ready." Lupin said from behind her. She nodded her head and lifted her wand, preparing to say the incantation.

The door swung open and Hermione tensed her entire body. A shadowy form stepped out before splitting into two shapes. A tall, athletic, dark skinned beauty, and Fred. He was passionately snogging Angelina.

"No!" she cried out, her hand shaking.

"The incantation, Hermione!" Lupin called, trying to encourage her. She raised her wand and yelled the spell out, with no idea how to make this funny. She was quite sure she'd never seen something less funny, she'd only recently admitted to liking him. Seeing him with the much prettier Angelina hurt worse than anything else she'd felt.

The bodies changed with a loud crack, and the figure slumped to the floor in a bloody mass of limbs. It was a dead George. She let out a dry sob as she called the spell again.

Crack. Dead Neville.

Crack, dead Harry.

Crack, dead Ron. She was on her knees now, tears streaming down her face as she cried the words out.

Crack, and the dead body was replaced by the worse image yet. It was Fred, and he was paler than she'd ever seen. His eyes were wide and looking at the ceiling unseeing. He had no visible wounds, but the life that he always radiated was obviously missing, and she was sure that someone had just stuck a knife in her chest. Fred was lying dead in front of her, and she'd never seen anything worse. She'd never felt sicker. She was sure that the world was ending because it simply couldn't continue without Fred.

"RIDDIKULUS!" Lupin bellowed, and the boggart was forced back into his trunk. Hermione felt his arms around her as he gently stroked her hair, murmuring to her in an attempt to comfort her.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She wept out, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. She'd never failed so terribly at a test.

"No, you did quite well. That was the most violent Boggart I've seen. You behaved like a Gryffindor, you didn't stop."

"I couldn't defeat him-"

"I'm giving you full points, you clearly know how to fight them. There are some things you just can't make funny."

* * *

><p><em>AN: She has finally caught on! I forsee a HUGE change in about three chapters ;) Leave a review and let me know what you think. I'd also like to know some things you'd like to see happen in this story, and scenes you want to see or you'd like to change :)_

_Thanks, and hit that little blue button._

_PS. was that a request, Railz13?_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley the incredibly talented witch that puts up with my rambling and lack of grammar skills long enough to beta this story for me. [I'll figure there, their, and they're out one of these days ;)]_**

_Chapter Twenty-Nine: In which Summer arrives._

_"No, but I will write to your mum"- Hermione, OOTP_

* * *

><p>As it turned out, there were quite a few things one could not make funny.<p>

Right now, for instance, she found very little funny. She was sitting in the hospital next to Ron, who was lying in his bed, completely unconscious. She wasn't sure where Harry was, but she was fairly certain that he was with Dumbledore.

Her eyes drifted from Ron's sleeping form to the window that was partially hidden from view by a stained curtain. She could just make out the first rays of morning, and, she realized with a start, she had spent the entire night sitting here. It wouldn't be much longer before the rest of the school woke up.

She could just see Neville's face when she told him she had spent the night chasing a werewolf and supposedly mad murder. She'd have to make sure he was sitting, she thought with a small grin.

She turned back to Ron, wincing slightly as she agitated the slash on her arm. She'd forgotten to have Madame Pomfrey look at it.

A bang sounded at the other end of the ward and it made Hermione whip her head around, though she couldn't see what it was. There was a curtain at the end of the bed that blocked the rest of the room from her view.

"Hello?" she called out quietly, noticing with a small smile that Ron didn't wake up; it was just like him to sleep through so much. To be their brother, he was quite different from Fred and George. The two of them were exceptionally light sleepers; they woke up at the simplest noise.

No reply came, and she found her hand going towards her wand unconsciously. She was still feeling on edge from all that had transpired earlier, and she felt extremely responsible for Ron.

She'd offered her life up for Harry tonight; she'd never given it a thought before, but she hadn't even hesitated to do it. She'd give up her life for any of them - Fred, George, Harry, Neville, even Ron. She'd discovered that last night.

Maybe she was part Hufflepuff.

"Hello?" she asked again, her voice a little louder. There was still no response. She couldn't raise her voice any more, or Madame Pomfrey would wake up. She really didn't want to hear the healer go off on another twenty minute tangent about the dangers of werewolves.

She slid off the bed and raised her wand higher, wincing again as her shoulder flared in pain. She stepped towards the curtain that blocked her view of the room and reached out a tentative hand to it.

The flimsy green fabric flew open and three figures stood in front of her, all of them pale with wide eyes.

"Hermione!" Fred and George yelped together, as Neville let out a squeak of worry. Before she could say anything she was wrapped up in a sloppy, tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around her free hands, fighting a yelp of surprise and pain as Neville grabbed hold of her arm.

"What happened?"

"Where's Harry?"

"Was it an attack?"

"Did Lupin really transform?"

"Did Sirius escape?"

"Are you alright?"

The questions were fired off too quickly for her to sort out, let alone answer. She took a small step back, sinking onto her bed as an overwhelming sense of relief washed over her.

"We're fine," she managed after a moment. George stepped over to Ron and sat on his bed feeling his forehead. Fred watched his twin with worried eyes, sinking to the seat next to Hermione. Neville took her other side, studying her with his wide eyes.

"Really, we're fine. We got…attacked." Her mind was racing to remember the cover story Dumbledore had fed her. She hated the thought of lying again. Why couldn't she just tell the truth to them?

"What?" Fred had a hand on her arm before she could say anything more, and his grip was uncomfortably tight. He looked terrified.

"I-I don't really remember what happened. I hit my head early on," she stuttered, thrown off by the intensity in his gaze.

"What happened to Ron's leg?"

"It was broken by Sirius Black."

"WHAT?"

"Shh!" Hermione ordered, turning her head to George and lifting a finger to her lips. "You're going to wake Madame Pomfrey!" She swallowed and lowered her voice, trying to soften her gaze and relax. "Sirius took him to lure Harry and myself into the Shrieking Shack. We followed him, and… I was attacked next. Harry somehow managed to subdue him."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Neville asked, placing a light hand on her injured shoulder. She masked the wince quickly, but not quickly enough.

"You are injured," Fred said accusingly, bringing his own hand up to her shoulder and brushing her hand away. She was wearing a tank top for a night shirt, and it showed off a portion of her slash. Fred's eyes narrowed in anger, and she could hear Neville and George let out a surprised gasp.

"It isn't really that bad, it hardly hurts at-" She trailed off when she saw a flash of annoyance flint across Fred's face.

"Stop lying, Hermione," he said quietly. "Why didn't you tell Pomfrey about this?"

"I didn't want to bother her with it," she said quietly, dropping her eyes from Fred.

"Oh, Hermione," Neville said quietly, and she felt even more guilty.

"Poppy!" Fred yelled out, causing her to jump.

"Fred!" she squeaked out as a door at the other end of the ward opened up. Madame Pomfrey appeared unnaturally quick, her wand drawn and a fierce scowl on her face.

"What's the ruckus - Miss Granger, what happened!" she asked, her voice rising in volume as Fred pulled her shirt sleeve down a slight bit to show her cut. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-"

"She forgot about it," Neville said.

"Miss Granger, honest - why are you three in here? Out!"

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle as her best mates fled the room in fear of the strict healer.

-o-O-o-

Hermione stepped through the last foot of the woods with a grateful smile. She hated going through them alone, but she wasn't going to let her dislike stop her today. She was finally going back to the Burrow; she was going to get to see her best mates.

She was at the back of the Burrow right now, she was standing in what looked to be an open field. This had to be the Quidditch pitch they were always talking about.

"Hermione?" She started at the unexpected voice, turning her head to see who it was.

"Ginny?" she asked with a small smile. The redhead walked towards her, grinning brightly.

"Yeah."

"I'm here for the Quidditch cup. Fred and George wrote me to tell me that they were picking Harry up tomorrow. I thought I'd come over early, you know, claim a spot in the house."

"More like see my older brothers," Ginny said with a wink. Hermione's cheeks grew warm and she found herself spluttering nervously.

"Wh-what?"

"I was just joking," Ginny replied, raising an amused eyebrow. The young witch had gotten along exceptionally well with Hermione over the last half of the last year. They would be sharing a room for the rest of the summer now. Hermione could hardly wait; she'd never had a girlfriend before.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she managed again, but her bright pink cheeks gave her away.

"Wait a minute, you did come early to see my brothers, didn't you?" Ginny exclaimed, her brown eyes lighting up with excitement.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She'd been caught. She had indeed come to see her brothers.

She'd honestly come to see Fred.

Thankfully, she was saved from having to give Ginny an answer by the very timely arrival of her slightly older brother, Ron.

"Hermione!" he called happily, running up to her. She smiled back at him, dropping her trunk and bag before opening her arms wide to hug him. He held her tightly for a moment before stepping back, beaming excitedly.

"I didn't expect you so soon. Fred and George'll flip. They've talked about you non-stop!"

"You're going to meet Bill and Charlie," Ginny said suddenly, lifting Hermione's bag off the grass with a grin.

"Really? Are they here?" she asked, not masking the surprise in her voice. She'd heard George and Fred talk about them more times than she cared to admit. Fred and George were both closest to Charlie, the only other short Weasley male, and they considered Bill to be the coolest wizard ever.

They led her inside, talking excitedly about what all was going to happen. They were bringing Harry over tomorrow, and they'd leave for the World Cup the next day. The siblings' excitement was contagious, and Hermione, who didn't really care for quidditch, was finding herself getting more and more excited.

They stepped into the house, and right into the kitchen. Hermione, who had never been inside the Burrow, headed to the right towards the kitchen, following a memory of a map the twins had drew for her. Ginny and Ron glanced at each other before starting after her.

Two fully grown wizards were sitting at the table. She smiled brilliantly at them and stepped towards the shorter one first. He was built like the twins - stockier than Percy and Ron, who were both long and lanky. He had a broad, good-natured face, which was weather-beaten and so freckly that he looked almost tanned; his arms were muscular, and one of them had a large, shiny burn on it.

"Charlie?" she asked, offering him her hand. His eyes widened in surprise as he took the offered hand.

"Yeah."

"You must be Hermione," Bill, the other wizard, said, standing up. Hermione couldn't help but smile even wider. He was just like the twins had described him. He was tall, with long hair that he had tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing an earring with what looked like a fang dangling from it. His clothes would not have looked out of place at a rock concert, except that his boots were made, not of leather, but of dragon hide.

He looked cool.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you. Your brothers have told me a lot about you."

"Ron?" Bill asked.

"No," Charlie said, shaking his head with a mischievous grin. "Fred and George."

"HERMIONE!" It sounded like a bomb had just gone off. Before she could even turn her head to see who had just bellowed her name she was knocked backwards by two pairs of flailing limbs. She landed on the floor with a bit of a thump, most of the impact being taken by one of the arms. She felt the heavy weight of one of the twins on top of her, and she could hear someone else laughing.

"Hermione!" That one was Fred, she was sure of it, which meant the twin lying beside her had to be George. She wrapped her arms around the twin on top of her and gave him a tight hug before twisting to give George a partial hug. Fred pushed himself up off of her, blushing fiercely when he caught his twin and older brothers snickering at him.

"We didn't know you were coming over today," George explained, pushing himself up and helping her sit up after he was seated.

"Yeah, we thought we were getting you after Harry, tomorrow."

"What would have been the fun in that?" Hermione asked, her smile wide. "I wanted to come early to claim a spot, and because I wanted to make sure that I didn't become the victim of one of your nefarious plots."

Fred laughed at her use of vocabulary, his smile broadening even more so that it looked like his face was about to split. The last time she had seen him smile that widely came back to her mind, and she felt her stomach drop as a vivid memory of Fred lifting Angelina up flashed across her mind.

"I'm going to go ahead and take your trunk up, Hermione," Ginny called. Hermione, not wanting the twins to see her looking sad suddenly (because she couldn't mask the quickly rising frown at the thought of Fred and Angelina) rose.

"I'll come with you." She stepped past the twins, not missing the surprised look George gave, and the slightly hurt look from Fred. She followed Ginny up the stairs as swiftly as she could.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, shutting the door behind Hermione and rounding on her.

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered, but she couldn't hide her frown and she knew her statement wasn't anywhere near believable.

"No, you're not. You were laughing with Fred and George and then you got all mopey."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry guys, I think Fred will take Hermione to the ball, but there will be plenty of drama before it. I assure you, it will be very fun ;)_

_Thanks, and hit that little blue button if you did (or didn't!) like it!_

_PS. sounds like fun, Railz13. I'll PM you._


	30. Chapter 30

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley because she's just awesome and betad this for me._**

_Chapter Thirty: In which trouble is brewing._

_Percy, however, held out his hand solemnly as though he and Harry had never met and said, "Harry. How nice to see you."  
>"Hello, Percy," said Harry, trying not to laugh.<br>"I hope you're well?" said Percy pompusly, shaking hands. It was like being introduced to the mayor.  
>"Very well, thanks-"<br>"Harry!" said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply _splendid_ to see you, old boy-"  
>"Marvelous,"said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in return. "Absolutely spiffing." Percy scowled.-<em>Percy, Harry, Fred, and George<em>_

* * *

><p>Hermione looked at Ginny in utter surprise. She had just spent the last twenty minutes telling her exactly what was wrong.<p>

"So, you think Fred likes Angelina?" And it was obvious by the way her lips kept twitching, that Ginny was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Yes, it was rather obvious," Hermione said, pouting. Ginny's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"Obvious? You are oblivious, aren't you? Fred doesn't like Angelina. He was watching out for her because Flint thinks she's attractive. She told him she wouldn't go out with him and he took it rather hard."

Hermione never got a chance to respond to that news, because right at that moment the bedroom door cracked open and a red-head peeked through it.

"Hermione?" Fred asked, sounding slightly nervous. "We're all going to go out for a flight, you can come too, Ginny, and we were wondering if you'd like to join us."

Hermione glanced at Ginny before turning her eyes back to Fred and giving her head a short, forced nod. She really didn't like flying, not at all, but she'd do it for Fred.

"Sounds like fun. We'll be down in a minute."

"Brilliant!" Fred's head disappeared and the door shut.

"Well, this'll be fun," Ginny said, pushing herself up from her bed, a mischievous glint just like her twin brothers in her brown eyes.

"Why?" Hermione asked, feeling wary.

"Because, we don't have an extra broom. You'll have to ride with someone, and I bet that a certain twin will be more than willing, too." With those words, she too disappeared out the door, leaving a gaping Hermione behind her.

Merlin, that would not help anything.

She found herself outside a few minutes later, watching the six Weasley siblings (Percy refused to leave his report) mount their brooms. She could still feel Ginny's eyes on her and it made her uncomfortable.

"Want to ride with me, Hermione?" Fred asked, beckoning her over to his broom, a Cleansweep. Her cheeks heated up and she pointedly avoid Ginny's gaze as she crossed the pitch towards Fred.

"Sure," she said, fighting to sound casual.

"Alright." He offered her his hand, smiling softly when she took it. He helped pull her up onto his already floating broom, setting her in front of him. She gripped the smooth handle of his worn broom tightly, her eyes clenching shut as fear began to fill her.

What was she thinking? She hated heights, and it was partly his fault.

"Relax, Hermione. I won't let you fall." The words were whispered against her ear right before his long arm found its way around her waist, pulling her snugly back against him while the other gripped the broom in front of her. "Hold tight!" he said, his voice slightly mischievous, and then, with a kick at the ground, they were up and off.

Hermione let out a shriek, gripping the arm around her waist tightly as Fred swiveled the broom around. He set off at a pretty slow pace, but it felt like they were zooming to Hermione. She closed her eyes again, regretting having opened them. The arm Fred had around her waist tightened, pulling her even closer as his frame bent around hers. She could feel his hair brushing against hers in the wind and the touch of the soft, red locks helped to calm her racing heart down a little.

Fred had never let her get hurt while he was around. He'd always taken the brunt of any fall, and he'd always made it a point to step in between her and potential danger. He had her back; if he said she wouldn't fall, she wouldn't fall. He'd protect her.

She forced her eyes open and was surprised to see that he was flying in slow, lazy circles around the Burrow. She could see the woods they had first met in, and the trees dancing in the wind made her lips lift up in a happy smile.

This flying thing, she decided as Fred leaned his head on her shoulder, wasn't so bad after all.

-o-o-o-

"Tell me what, Arthur?" Hermione looked up from her book in mild surprise. She could hear raised voices coming from downstairs which could mean only one thing, Fred and George had gone through with their plans.

She jumped up from the bed and tossed her book onto it before racing from the room, Ginny was right behind her but she didn't spare a single glance back. Mrs. Weasley was going to kill the twins for using 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' products. The twins had always planned on owning a joke shop - something Hermione herself had known since their first term at Hogwarts - but it wasn't until this summer that Mrs. Weasley had realized just how serious that desire was. The twins had gotten three OWLs apiece, and it had broken their mother's heart.

They had only gotten owls in the subjects they needed for the store, something Hermione understood and slightly approved of. She knew they wouldn't take the extra classes anyway, so why not put the extra effort into the ones they needed? Besides, they had truly brilliant prank products anyway, they would make a killing selling their items.

Right now though, she knew what Mrs. Weasley would do if she caught them with the products. She'd destroy them, and the twins couldn't afford that.

She had reached the edge of the kitchen now, and she could hear angrier voices coming from it. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders before running into the room, smiling brilliantly.

"You're all back!" she exclaimed, grabbing Harry up in a tight hug. He held her back for a moment, an amused grin on his thin face. She dropped her arms from him and moved next to George next, using her hug and billowing robes to distract what she was really doing. She snaked a hand into his pocket and pulled out all the trick sweets she could, stowing them away in her pocket before dropping her arms from him and moving to Fred.

She did the same thing to him, fighting back a blush when he wrapped his arms around her. She could feel him stiffen when her hand went into his pocket, and she silently prayed he didn't give her away. She pulled the sweets from his pocket and put them in hers, finally dropping her arms from him and stepping away.

"Come on, why don't we go ahead and get Harry settled into your room, Ron?" They both nodded their heads eagerly and followed her out of the room. Mrs. Weasley caught the twins before they could leave though.

The trio and Ginny sat in Ron's room for a few minutes, Hermione was standing with her ear by the door. After what felt like a very long time, she couldn't hear shouts anymore.

"I think they've stopped arguing," she said. "Shall we go down and help your mum with dinner?"

"Yeah, all right," Ron said. The four of them left Ron's room and went back downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley alone in the kitchen, looking extremely bad-tempered. Hermione felt nervous and immediately wondered where her best mates were.

"We're eating out in the garden," she said when they came in. "There's just not room for eleven people in here. Could you take the plates outside, Ginny? Bill and Charlie are setting up the tables. Knives and forks, please, you two," she said to Ron and Harry, pointing her wand a little more vigorously than she had intended at a pile of potatoes in the sink, which shot out of their skins so fast that they ricocheted off the walls and ceiling.

"Oh for heaven's sake," she snapped, now directing her wand at a dustpan, which hopped off the sideboard and started skating across the floor, scooping up the potatoes. "Those two!" she burst out savagely, now pulling pots and pans out of a cupboard, "I don't know what's going to happen to them, I really don't. No ambition, unless you count making as much trouble as they possibly can…"

"They have ambition," Hermione muttered darkly, glaring at the cups she was grabbing from the cupboard. She hated hearing Mrs. Weasley rag on her sons, even if she understood why. Fred and George were brilliant, and they wanted a joke shop. What was wrong with that? Zonko's sold only joke products and they did wonderfully.

Mrs. Weasley slammed a large copper saucepan down on the kitchen table and began to wave her wand around inside it. A creamy sauce poured from the wand tip as she stirred. "It's not as though they haven't got brains," she continued irritably, taking the saucepan over to the stove and lighting it with a further poke of her wand, "but they're wasting them, and unless they pull themselves together soon, they'll be in real trouble. I've had more owls from Hogwarts about them than the rest put together. If they carry on the way they're going, they'll end up in front of the Improper Use of Magic Office."

Hermione had to grit her teeth to keep from talking. Mrs. Weasley jabbed her wand at the cutlery drawer, which shot open. Harry and Ron both jumped out of the way as several knives soared out of it, flew across the kitchen, and began chopping the potatoes, which had just been tipped back into the sink by the dustpan.

"I don't know where we went wrong with them," said Mrs. Weasley,

"You didn't go wrong, they just enjoy a laugh," Hermione said before she could stop herself.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley said, turning towards the now wide-eyed brunette.

Well, she was already in trouble, she might as well say what she had been thinking. "You didn't go wrong, not at all. Fred and George are brilliant, and they make excellent pranks. They know what they want to do, and they are trying their hardest to make it happen." She took a breath, steeling her nerves and throwing her shoulders back.

"I realize you don't think a joke shop is all that promising of a career, but I assure you, it is something they are extremely well suited for."

Before Mrs. Weasley gave a response she reached for her wand, and it wasn't hers. It was one of the trick wands that the twins had made, probably one she had confiscated.

"Take the cups out, dear," she said through gritted teeth, glaring harshly at the rubber mouse the fake wand had turned into.

Hermione didn't have to be told twice.

-o-O-o-

"Merlin's beard, Hermione! We owe you our eternal gratitude!" Fred's exclamation startled her from the quiet stupor she had fallen into by the fire. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had just gone upstairs, leaving Ginny, the twins, and Percy as the only ones in the room.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked as Fred and George plopped down onto the empty seats beside the bushy haired brunette.

"I mean, this brilliant witch has saved our products!" George declared, pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek. Hermione squealed and pushed him away, wiping the slobber off her cheek with a laugh.

"I could hear her yelling at you upstairs, and I knew what was going to happen. Goodness, you owled me enough products over the summer that I've become quite an expert at hiding them."

"Really?" Ginny asked, sitting up straighter. "You two owled her over the summer?"

"Yeah…" Fred said slowly, sounding slightly worried. Percy gave a barely audible flick of his wand that Hermione only saw because he was sitting directly in front of her, and Ginny hopped up, claiming she heard Mrs. Weasley call her. She left the room briskly, glancing back at her brothers and Hermione curiously.

"You three need to either admit to everyone that you've known each other before Fred and George went to Hogwarts, or you need to make up a good reason why a first year would have become so buddy-buddy with two third years!" Percy hissed out the minute she was out of ear shot. "I've had to answer questions from almost everyone else in the family - even Bill, and he doesn't see you every day! Dad has brought the subject up more than once, and I shudder to think what mum would do if she found out."

Hermione glanced at Fred and George. If their mum got that upset over their products, what would she do when she found out they had broken the cardinal wizarding rule at age eleven?

"We'll start on a story right away," Fred answered, tearing his gaze from his twin and Hermione, both of whom nodded their heads.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Next chapter is the big surprise! he-he, I can't wait. We've got a lot of twist and turns coming up :)_

_Don't forget to review, it really means the world to me to hear from you all._


	31. Chapter 31

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley because she's just awesome and betad this for me. _**

**_She also was extremely inspirational (in that she gave me the idea) for the way this chapter ends ;)_**

_Chapter Thirty-One: In which a game is played and advances made._

__Where's the fun without a bit of risk?" – **Fred Weasley,**__

* * *

><p>Hermione was sure that being up at this hour had to be illegal. The sun wasn't even up. She was beginning to regret having stayed up so late. She and the twins had made up a story about their friendship, basing it on the fact that she was bright for her age. She had been so eager for friends that she had helped them with a prank, and they had become friends ever since.<p>

Hermione didn't like the idea that she was only their friends because of her brain, and the twins disliked the idea of her being desperate before even considering them, but neither party openly complained.

Right now though, she wanted to shout complaints out. Her side was throbbing with a stitch, it was unbelievably cold, and the twins were depressed because Mrs. Weasley had destroyed half their ton-tongue toffee stash. It was rather harsh of her.

Now we just need the Portkey," Mr. Weasley said as they reached the top of a huge hill. Fred and George were right beside her, and they still had a few feet before they reached him. "It won't be big…come on…"

"What will it be?" she asked Fred, panting slightly. He shrugged, shaking his head.

"No clue," George answered, looking around at the grass. They had barely reached the top of the hill when a shout rent the still air.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it."

Two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop.

"Amos!" Mr. Weasley called, smiling as he strode over to the man who had shouted. Hermione glanced at Fred and George before stepping towards him. Mr. Weasley was shaking hands with a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard, who was holding a moldy-looking old boot in his other hand.

"What's that?" she whispered to Ginny, who had stopped beside her.

"I think it's the portkey."

Hermione frowned, that nasty boot was the portkey? Well, they were right, no muggle would mess with it.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," Mr. Weasley said, introducing the taller wizard. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"

Cedric Diggory was an extremely handsome boy of around seventeen. He was Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff House Quidditch team at Hogwarts.

"Hi," Cedric said, looking around at them all. Everybody said hi back except Fred and George, who merely nodded. They had never quite forgiven Cedric for beating their team, Gryffindor, in the first Quidditch match of the previous year. Hermione couldn't fight a smile at that.

"All these yours, Arthur?"

"Oh no, only the redheads," said Mr. Weasley, pointing out his children. "This is Hermione, friend of the twins - and Harry, Ron's friend -"

"Merlin's beard, Harry? Harry Potter?" She had to fight another smile at Harry's sigh.

"Er - yeah," he said, shifting uncomfortably. Hermione couldn't imagine how annoying it would be to have people always pointing at your scar and gaping at you.

"Ced's talked about you, of course. Told us all about playing against you last year… I said to him, I said - Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will…you beat Harry Potter!"

Fred and George both scowled and even Hermione frowned. He didn't technically win. Harry had been attacked.

"Harry fell off his broom, Dad," Cedric muttered, looking embarrassed. "I told you… it was an accident…"

"Yes, but you didn't fall off, did you?" roared Amos genially, slapping his son on his back. "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman… but the best man won, I'm sure Harry'd say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"

Mr. Weasley spoke up quickly, noticing the fierce frowns on everyone's face. "Must be nearly time. Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?"

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets," said Mr. Diggory. "There aren't any more of us in this area, are there?"

"Not that I know of," said Mr. Weasley. "Yes, it's a minute off…we'd better get ready…"

He looked around at Harry and Hermione. "You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do."

Hermione squeezed in between Harry and Fred, pressing into the latter slightly in an attempt to get a finger on the book. It was cold and felt slightly clammy, she couldn't help but wrinkle her nose in distaste.

Nobody spoke. It suddenly occurred to Harry how odd this would look if a Muggle were to walk up here.

"Three…" muttered Mr. Weasley, one eye still on his watch, "two… one…"

"Hang tight!" Fred yelped before they were encased in a flash of light. She felt as though a hook had just gone behind her navel and suddenly been jerked forward. Her feet left the ground; she was banged hard into Fred, who let out a hiss of pain, and then she was speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color. She had been afraid she would let go of the boot, but she couldn't move her finger at all, it was as though it had been melded to the leather

Her feet slammed into the ground and she immediately fell down, her backpack making her unstable. She fell on top of Fred, who let out an 'oomph' as his air left his lungs.

"Sorry!" she groaned, pushing herself off of him, blushing fiercely. It was getting annoying, she couldn't touch him without blushing nowadays.

"S'okay," he replied, and she noticed his ears were slightly red.

They walked for a while before they reached the very edge of the wood at the top of the field, and there was an empty space, with a small sign hammered into the ground that read WEEZLY.

"Couldn't have a better spot!" Mr. Weasley said happily. "The field is just on the other side of the wood there, we're as close as we could be." He hoisted his backpack from his shoulders.

"Right," he said excitedly, "no magic allowed, strictly speaking, not when we're out in these numbers on Muggle land. We'll be putting these tents up by hand! Shouldn't be too difficult… Muggles do it all the time…here, Harry, where do you reckon we should start?"

Harry's eyes grew comically large and Hermione realized he had probably never been camping before. The Dursleys hardly seemed the type to take him.

"Where are the pegs?"she asked, stepping forward and sounding knowledgeable.

"What?" Mr. Weasley asked, his eyes growing wide with excitement.

"The parts for the tent?" He nodded his head and opened his back pack, dumping it's contents out onto the slightly damp grown.

"Of course, we should have know you'd know what to do, Hermione," Ron said, chuckling.

"She saves the day once again," Fred joked, helping her sort the pieces into different piles while Ginny, Harry, and Ron untangled the ropes. Mr. Weasley and George worked on unfolding the actual tents.

It was slow going, but after awhile, they had two shabby tents put up. Well, she thought with a shrug, at least no one would think they were put up by magic.

They were rather small though. Her, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley might fit, but Fred, George, Percy, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Harry, and Mr. Weasley all in one of those tents? She highly doubted it. Mr. Weasley, completely uncaring about the potential lack of room, got down on his knees and crawled into the tent.

"We'll be a bit cramped," he called, "but I think we'll all squeeze in. Come and have a look."

Hermione shot an incredulous look at Harry, and then dropped down to her knees, crawling into the tent.

Her mouth promptly dropped open in shock. She had walked into what looked like an old-fashioned, three room flat, complete with bathroom and kitchen. There were crocheted covers on the mismatched chairs and a strong smell of cats.

"Well, it's not for long," said Mr. Weasley, mopping his bald patch with a handkerchief and peering in at the four bunk beds that stood in the bedroom. "I borrowed this from Perkins at the office. Doesn't camp much anymore, poor fellow, he's got lumbago."

He picked up the dusty kettle and peered inside it. "We'll need water…"

"There's a tap marked on this map the Muggle gave us," Ron said as Fred and George moved to either side of Hermione.

"It's on the other side of the field."

"Well, why don't you, Harry, and Ginny go and get us some water then," - Mr. Weasley handed over the kettle and a couple of saucepans - "and the rest of us will get some wood for a fire?"

"But we've got an oven," said Ron. "Why can't we just -"

"Ron, anti-Muggle security!" said Mr. Weasley, his face shining with anticipation. "When real Muggles camp, they cook on fires outdoors. I've seen them at it!" Hermione had to stifle a giggle, she'd never seen him so excited before. Fred and George looked slightly embarrassed.

"It's true, we do use fires when we camp," she said, trying to support Mr. Weasley despite the strong urge she had to laugh.

Hermione went off into the woods with George, picking up any spare branches they could find. Hermione made sure to instruct everyone to get only the dry wood. Mr. Weasley was chatting adamantly with Fred, and Hermione couldn't help but find herself curious.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" she asked George, picking up an oak branch.

"You, probably," George said offhandedly. Her eyebrows shot up so he continued, grinning slightly.

"He's been noticing how much we hang out with you, and he's curious. He figures you'd be closer to Ron. He's been asking a lot, but we've only just got a story for him." He didn't quite meet her eyes, and she couldn't help but feel like he was holding something back.

They made their way back to the tent to find Fred and Mr. Weasley already trying to start a fire.

"You've been ages," Fred said, smirking at her and George. "Dad's having fun with the matches,"

Mr. Weasley was having no success at all in lighting the fire, but it wasn't for lack of trying. Splintered matches littered the ground around him, but he looked as though he was having the time of his life.

"Oops!" he said as he managed to light a match and promptly dropped it in surprise.

"Come here, Mr. Weasley," Hermione said, smiling softly, taking the box from him, and showing him how to do it properly. She missed the look that Fred was giving her, but Mr. Weasley and George didn't. George smirked, and Mr. Weasley just grinned knowingly at the oblivious Fred and Hermione.

They got the fire lit, and it was another half hour before Ron, Harry, and Ginny reappeared. They had to wait another half hour for the fire to be hot enough to actually cook something.

At last, the fire was ready, and they had just started cooking eggs and sausages when Bill, Charlie, and Percy came strolling out of the woods toward them.

"Just apparated, Dad. Ah, excellent, lunch!" Hermione sat next to Fred and Harry, eating her eggs cheerfully until they were approached by another wizard.

"Ludo!" Mr. Weasley called out cheerfully.

"Ahoy there!" he called happily. "Arthur, old man," he puffed as he reached the campfire, "what a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming… and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements…not much for me to do!"

"Ah - yes," said Mr. Weasley, grinning, "this is my son Percy. He's just started at the Ministry - and this is Fred - no, George, sorry - that's Fred - Bill, Charlie, Ron - my daughter, Ginny and their friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"Everyone," Mr. Weasley continued, "this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, it's thanks to him we've got such good tickets -"

"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" he said eagerly, jingling what seemed to be a large amount of gold in the pockets of his yellow-and-black robes. Hermione frowned, she didn't like the idea of the bet. She wasn't sure that the Weasley's could afford it, and he was making it awkward for them to say no.

"I've already got Roddy Pontner betting me Bulgaria will score first - I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years - and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm on a week-long match."

"Oh… go on then," said Mr. Weasley. "Let's see… a Galleon on Ireland to win?"

"A Galleon?" Ludo Bagman looked slightly disappointed, but recovered himself. "Very well, very well… any other takers?"

"They're a bit young to be gambling," said Mr. Weasley. "Molly wouldn't like -"

Before he could say anything else the twins had stood and stepped forward, eager grins on their identical faces. "We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts," said Fred as he and George quickly pooled all their money, "that Ireland wins, but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch - oh, and we'll throw in a fake wand."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in surprise and alarm. That was all the money they had in the world, they wouldn't have anything left for the shop if it fell through!

"You don't want to go showing Mr. Bagman rubbish like that," Percy hissed.

Hermione turned her head and leveled a glare at the older brother, feeling angry. Would everyone stop ragging on the twins inventions? It wasn't something to be embarrassed at, they were brilliant inventions!

Ludo took the wand with a grin, and when the wand gave a loud squawk and turned into a rubber chicken, he roared with laughter. "Excellent! I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!"

Percy froze in an attitude of stunned disapproval.

"Boys," said Mr. Weasley under his breath, "I don't want you betting… That's all your savings… Your mother -"

"Don't be a spoilsport, Arthur!" boomed Ludo Bagman, rattling his pockets excitedly. "They're old enough to know what they want! You reckon Ireland will win but Krum'll get the Snitch? Not a chance, boys, not a chance… I'll give you excellent odds on that one… We'll add five Galleons for the funny wand, then, shall we…"

George's eyes widened in surprise and Fred beamed happily. Five galleons for their wands, she knew they would be proud.

"Cheers," said George, taking the slip of parchment Bagman handed him and tucking it away into the front of his robes before sitting next to Hermione again.

-o-o-o-

Everyone was now decked out in Irish gear, Hermione was wearing a bright green rosette and a t-shirt that had the words 'Luck of the Irish' written across the front. She'd bought Fred and George t-shirts as well, since they hadn't had any money. They'd tried to refuse it, but she said it would be a makeup for her missing their birthday.

So, George was now wearing a 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish' shirt, and Fred was wearing one with the team logo. She duplicated her Omnioculars and gave them each a pair. She would trade her pair with theirs throughout the game because the duplicated pair didn't have all the functions that her real one did.

Mr. Weasley lead them all along a lantern-lit trail. They could hear the sounds of thousands of people moving around them, shouts and laughter, snatches of singing. The atmosphere of feverish excitement was highly infectious. They walked through the wood for twenty minutes, talking and joking loudly, until at last they emerged on the other side and found themselves in the shadow of a gigantic stadium. Though she could see only a fraction of the immense gold walls surrounding the field, Hermione could tell that ten cathedrals would fit comfortably inside it.

"Seats a hundred thousand," said Mr. Weasley "Ministry task force of five hundred have been working on it all year. Muggle Repelling Charms on every inch of it. Every time Muggles have got anywhere near here all year, they've suddenly remembered urgent appointments and had to dash away again… bless them."

"Prime seats!" said the Ministry witch at the entrance when she checked their tickets. "Top Box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, and as high as you can go."

The stairs into the stadium were carpeted in rich purple. They clambered upward with the rest of the crowd, which slowly filtered away through doors into the stands to their left and right. Mr. Weasley's party kept climbing, and at last they reached the top of the staircase and found themselves in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the golden goal posts. About twenty purple-and-gilt chairs stood in two rows here

Hermione took a seat between Fred and Harry, grinning excitedly as she peered around the stadium. Ron and Harry both went to look over the edge of the stadium but Hermione stayed in her seat, not too keen to see how high up she was.

She opened her program, going through it to keep herself occupied. After a few minutes she heard a laugh beside her and turned to see Fred chuckling.

"What?"

"You, I should have known you would find the only thing in the entire stadium to read." She blushed, but grinned back at him. She opened her mouth to respond when she saw Fred's eyes narrow in a glare at something behind her.

She turned quickly to see Lucius Malfoy, his son, Draco, and a woman she supposed must be Draco's mother. Her own eyes narrowed, and she felt Fred fist his hands beside her.

"Ah, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge, smiling and bowing to Mrs. Malfoy. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk - Obalonsk - Mr. - well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else - you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

Hermione tensed up, her hand reaching for Fred's instinctively. She wasn't looking at him, so she missed the way his eyes widened in surprise. He held her hand back, knowing she felt guilty and anxious. Malfoy was a jerk and Fred found himself hoping the whole lot of them would trip over the edge of the railing.

"Good lord, Arthur," he said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

All the Weasley's tensed up and looked seconds from pounding the arrogant man to a pulp. Hermione felt her own hand move to her hidden wand.

Fudge, who wasn't listening, said, "Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."

"How - how nice," said Mr. Weasley, with a very strained smile.

Mr. Malfoy's eyes went to Hermione, who went slightly pink, but stared determinedly back at him. She wasn't going to let him and his self important thoughts get to her. Muggle-born or not, she was better at magic than his son ever was.

Mr. Malfoy didn't dare say anything though with the minister standing there. He nodded sneeringly to Mr. Weasley and continued down the line to his seats. Draco shot Harry, Ron, and Hermione one contemptuous look, then settled himself between his mother and father.

"That bloody, foul, loathsome, bas-"

"Fred!" Hermione whispered, glancing over her shoulder at the Malfoy family before turning back to Fred. He tore his eyes from the Malfoys and looked back at her, frowning slightly. She tightened her grip on his hand and then blushed a brilliant red when she realized she was still holding it.

She promptly let go of it right as a booming voice echoed around the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen… welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

Claps and whoops echoed from the crowd as the score went up.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce… the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.

"I wonder what they've brought," said Mr. Weasley, leaning forward in his seat. "Aaah!" He suddenly whipped off his glasses and polished them hurriedly on his robes. "Veela!"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise before her gaze shot to Fred. She knew what veelas did, and she did not like the idea of them using their powers on Fred. It made her stomach twist up in an extremely unhappy knot.

A hundred veela were now gliding out onto the field, They were the most beautiful women she had ever seen… They started to dance, and the boys around her went berserk.

Harry was standing and heading towards the edge of the stadium, Ron was standing up on his tip toes, Percy was rising from his seat, Bill and Charlie were trying to push the other out of their way, and both the twins were drooling.

She leaned back in her seat to see Ginny looking as lost as she was. Her eyes drifted back to the front and she saw Harry gripping the railing. "Harry!" she snapped. "What are you doing?" Her voice had the desired affect and he pulled back, looking drunk.

All the boys were growing angry because, Hermione realized with a start, the veelas had stopped dancing.

Hermione reached up and pulled Harry back into his seat. "Honestly!" she said, trying hard not to glare at Fred who was shaking his head as though there was water in it.

"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air… for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed, as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it –

The shamrock was made of Leprechauns, Hermione realized with a start as she applauded the mascot.

The great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match.

Ludo announced the team players, and then the balls were released.

"Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Bagman. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

Hermione was lost in a matter of seconds, she had never seen a quaffle tossed so much. Fred and George were yelling themselves hoarse, and Harry and Ron were whipping their heads back and forth so much that she knew they would have cricks.

"TROY SCORES!" roared Bagman, and the stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers. "Ten zero to Ireland!"

Hermione let out a loud cheer, grinning like a nutter when Fred wrapped her up in an excited partial hug.

The Irish Chasers were superb. They worked as a seamless team, their movements so well coordinated that they appeared to be reading one another's minds as they positioned themselves to pass the quaffle. They played like the twins played the beater position - without thought or obvious signals. They just seemed to know where the others would be. "Troy - Mullet - Moran!" And within ten minutes, Ireland had scored twice more, bringing their lead to thirty-zero and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from the green-clad supporters.

The match became still faster, but more brutal, which shocked Hermione. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks; she dodged the Keeper, Ryan, and score Bulgaria's first goal.

"Fingers in your ears!" bellowed Mr. Weasley as the veela started to dance in celebration.

Fred and George did as their dad said, and closed their eyes as well. Hermione smiled happily and tapped them when they had stopped dancing.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova - oh I say!"

"They're going to crash!" Hermione screamed in horror as both the seekers headed for the ground at break neck speed. Krum pulled out at the last moment, but Lynch hit the ground with a thud.

"It's time-out!" yelled Bagman's voice, "As trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!"

"He'll be okay, he only got ploughed!" Charlie said reassuringly to Ginny, who was hanging over the side of the box, looking horror-struck. "Which is what Krum was after, of course…" Fred and George were chatting a mile a minute to Hermione about what was happening. She found herself extremely glad she could understand their twin speak so well, or it would have left her more lost than the game had.

After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals.

They were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier. It was reminding Hermione of the Hogwarts cup. As Mullet shot toward the goal posts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under her arm, the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her. They somehow fouled, too quickly for Hermione to see, and there was a penalty shot.

The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now darted together to form the words "HA, HA, HA!" The veela on the other side of the field leaped to their feet, tossed their hair angrily, and started to dance again.

"And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!" said Bagman's voice. "Now there's something we haven't seen before…oh this could turn nasty…"

It did; the Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov, landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him, gesticulating toward the leprechauns, who had now gleefully formed the words "HEE, HEE, HEE." Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarians' arguments, however; he was jabbing his finger into the air, clearly telling them to get flying again, and when they refused, he gave two short blasts on his whistle.

"Two penalties for Ireland!" shouted Bagman, and the Bulgarian crowd howled with anger. "And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms… yes… there they go… and Troy takes the Quaffle."

"Stupid penalty, you're giving away points," Fred said, shaking his head in amusement.

Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything they had yet seen. The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy; Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air. Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.

"Foul!" roared the Irish supporters as one, all standing up in a great wave of green. "Foul!" echoed Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice. "Dimitrov skins Moran - deliberately flying to collide there - and it's got to be another penalty - yes, there's the whistle!"

The leprechauns had risen into the air again, and this time, they formed a giant hand, which was making a very rude sign indeed at the veela across the field. At this, the veela lost control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns. Watching through her Omnioculars, Hermione let out a laugh at the look of shock on the boys' faces as the veelas showed their true form. Their faces were elongating into sharp, cruel-beaked bird heads, and long, scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders -

"And that, boys," yelled Mr. Weasley over the tumult of the crowd below, "is why you should never go for looks alone!"

"Bloody hell, that is creepy," Fred muttered, his mouth dropping open.

"Never trust a pretty face," Hermione said with a laugh.

"What about you?" he asked with a wink, making her blush brightly as he returned his gaze to the game.

"Levski - Dimitrov - Moran - Troy - Mullet - Ivanova - Moran again - Moran - MORAN SCORES!"

"He's seen the Snitch!" Harry shouted suddenly, pointing frantically at Krum and Lynch. "He's seen it! Look at him go!" Hermione stood on her tip toes to see what was going on. Ireland was ahead by a hundred and sixty points-they would win even if Krum caught the snitch!

The twins clearly realized this, as they had grown incredibly loud and were looking like they could jump over the edge at any moment.

"They're going to crash!" Ginny shrieked.

"They're not!" roared Ron.

"Lynch is!" yelled Harry.

And he was right - for the second time, Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force and was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry veela.

"The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" bellowed Charlie, along the row.

"He's got it - Krum's got it - it's all over!" shouted Harry.

Hermione lost track of the world around her as she let out a loud shout of joy. Fred grabbed hold of his twin and let out a happy cry, squeezing him tightly before turning towards Hermione who was jumping up and down in disbelieving excitement.

His eyes were sparkling with happiness and his grin was larger than she'd ever seen it. He grabbed her in a tight hug, his arms wrapping around her waist to lift her up while hers wound their way around his neck. He twirled her around, exclaiming: "We won the bet!"

Then, he set her down and leaned towards her, too quickly for her to regain her footing or take a breath. And without thinking, planning, or even worrying about the fact that he was in a quidditch stadium surrounded by people, he kissed her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: First off, he-he, double length chapter! Second, yes, I did end it there. This is offically the longest drawn out kiss of any story I've written, it took me thirty-one chapters!_

_Secondly, t__o anyone who felt Hermione wouldn't have gotten on that broom in the last chapter, I have a confession._

_I have a terrible fear of heights, I'm so bad that just standing on the first rung of a ladder makes my legs start to shake and makes me feel as though I'm going to be sick. I'm utterly ridiculous with it._

_Having said that, I can attest to two things, one, I will climb any ladder/ tall object and look over any dangerous edge if someone I love needs me too. Second, James (my husband) helps to relieve some of the fear. I can get on a roller coaster with him, I can look over an edge if he's holding me. I simply believe he won't let me fall, it's weird, but it works. I just wanted to clarify the fact that Hermione is scared of heights, but she trust Fred not to let her get hurt, and being near him helps alleviate that fear._

_I hope that makes sense, and i'm not talking about anyone, I just wanted to explain why I wrote it that way._

_I also don't think she has a completely crippling fear of heights, she's done too many things too be that scared of it. Or, maybe it's just her Gryffindor side shining through ;)_

_Don't forget to review, it really means the world to me to hear from you all._

_Until tomorrow ;)_


	32. Chapter 32

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley because she's just awesome and betad this for me. _**

_Chapter Thirty-Two: In which Hermione and Fred finally talk._

"_It's a fairy tale, Harry!"-Hermione_

* * *

><p>Fred had never been more nervous in his life as he knelt down to her. He hadn't fully realized what he was doing until his lips had touched hers. It was like some sort of magnet was pulling him towards her, and he couldn't break the spell, not that he even remotely wanted to break it.<p>

He knew one thing for sure; this would be the best, or dumbest, move of his life. He was kissing Hermione Jean Granger, his best mate and crush for the last four years. What's worse, he'd even knocked her nose when he went in for it. It was his first kiss, and he wasn't entirely sure as to what he was doing. He hadn't given it any thought, he'd just gone by instinct.

His hands were shaking and his stomach went incredibly wonky as he pulled away. He had the strangest desire to laugh and cry. Laugh, because he couldn't believe he was lucky enough to finally kiss the girl he had been smitten with since as long as he remembered, and cry because he had never in his life been more scared that she'd leave him.

He had never felt anything as nice as her lips though! They were incredible warm, and soft, and they fit his wonderfully!

He leaned back from her, his eyes going wide in shock and worry as he looked down at her. She was looking at him in utter surprise, her mouth dropping open in a little 'o.' Merlin, she'd leave and never talk to him again! Godric and Circe, it was the dumbest thing he'd ever done.

And then she let out a quiet, but extremely exhilarated laugh. It was airy and barely audible, but it was full of happiness, and he didn't miss the way her eyes sparkled as she looked at him.

"Come on, Freddie, we have winnings to collect!" George exclaimed, stepping up beside the still stunned couple. Fred spared a glance for his twin before turning back to Hermione.

"Go ahead," she said quietly, her smiling wide and happy, making his stomach flip excitedly. "We can talk when you're done." He nodded his head, feeling nervous again as she removed her arms from his neck. He been so lost in the moment he hadn't realized she'd been holding him.

-o-O-o-

Hermione watched Fred and George go over to Bagman with a small, silly smile that she couldn't get rid of. Her hand went to touch her lips unconsciously, and she let out another quiet giggle.

Fred had kissed her! Her best mate had kissed her and she'd enjoyed it more than she'd have ever thought possible. It was her first kiss, and she had no idea about whether or not she had done it correctly. She'd been thrown completely off guard by him.

What if he hadn't liked it? What if she was a terrible kisser? He was quite good, judging by the way her legs had nearly given way during the all too brief moment his lips were against hers.

Her heart started to beat faster, mostly from nerves as she looked over to see Fred. She found him staring at her, and his ears turned slightly pink at having been caught. He gave her a wink after a moment, and she found herself smiling even wider.

"I can't believe they won that bet," Ginny said, coming up beside the beaming brunette. "That was unbelievable!"

"Hmm?" she asked, tearing her eyes from Fred to look at the exuberant red-head.

"The bet," Ginny said, staring at Hermione as though she thought she was slow.

Mr. Weasley came up after that, and ushered the twins away with him, so Hermione didn't have a chance to say what she so wanted to. She stayed back with Harry and Ron, her heart racing more with each step.

She had kissed Fred! She had kissed Fred! Her thoughts couldn't stop the silly rhythm it had gained. She just kept hearing the same four words. She couldn't decide whether to be nervous or happy. Fred kept glancing back at her as he talked with his dad and twin, looking as though he felt the same way.

They went into the tent, and all the boys immediately sat at the little table, discussing the match with a giddy exhilaration that was contagious.

"We need some more water," Mr. Weasley commented, reaching for a tankard with a frown.

"I'll get it," Fred piped up immediately, glancing at Hermione who stood as well, feeling like she was about to burst into a pile of giddy excitement. She was aware of everyone's gaze on her as she followed Fred out of the tent.

He didn't stop, or say anything, continuing past the little trodden path and starting down the hill. He slowed down once they were out of view and turned towards Hermione, smiling nervously at her.

"So…" he started, looking unsure of how to continue.

"So," Hermione said in reply, stopping and lowering her eyes. Fred stopped walking as well and dropped the pitcher, taking her hands instead. He knew his were shaking slightly, and he was sure they were sweaty as well. She marveled at how warm they were, and how much bigger than hers they were. How had she never noticed how well her hand fit in his before?

"About that kiss," he started again. She swallowed thickly and risked a glance up. He had to know that was her first kiss, and he had to be able to tell how much she liked him. She was quite scared that she was blatantly obvious.

"Yeah?" she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper. He sighed, dropping his eyes from hers nervously. He wasn't sure he could take it if she didn't want him like he wanted her. He valued her friendship more than most anything, but he just couldn't continue like this anymore. He couldn't pretend any longer. He physically couldn't do it. He couldn't pretend she wasn't on his every thought, that he didn't scope out brown objects because he loved the color of her eyes, that he didn't try with everything in him to get her to laugh, because it was only when she laughed that her eyes got the most incredible sparkle. That he wasn't completely crazy about her.

So, it was with all the pent up emotion he'd been carrying for the last three years of his life that he finally said the words he'd wanted to yell to her since she'd told him about Snipes.

"I…I like you, Hermione. I really like you and I have for a while." It took her a second that felt like an eternity to respond. She blinked owlishly twice and then she placed her fingers, which were trembling slightly, onto Fred's shoulders and pushed herself up so that she was level with his lips. She brought her lips to his, and captured his mouth in a sweet, slow kiss that made Hermione's heart race even more. They pressed closer to each other, barely aware of the fact as his hands traveled her body, one finding its way around her waist, the other tangling itself into her hair while her hands wound their way around his neck. Her legs gave out completely on her, and she was extremely glad of the fact that Fred had his arm wrapped around her to help hold her up.

It was longer, and even better than the first, which Fred and Hermione hadn't thought possible. She was kissing him back this time, and it was all he could do not to just grab hold of her and never let go. The world around them seemed to fade away, leaving only the two of them in that moment, alone together.

She pulled back after what could have been minutes or hours, neither of them was too keen on keeping time, and gave him another dazzling smile, her eyes sparkling in a way that instantly made him grin like a nutter.

"I like you too, Fred," she said softly, biting her lip happily. His eyes widened in surprise and his grin got even wider.

"Really?"

"I wouldn't have kissed you otherwise, silly," she answered.

"So does this mean that I can date you now?" he asked. "And kiss you whenever I want?"

Hermione laughed quietly, tightening her arms around him before pressing her face against his chest. "Yes, if I can do the same."

"Brilliant!" He hummed happily, wrapping his arms around her and leaning his head over top of hers.

They stood like that for a long moment, his arms around her waist, hers around his chest, both lost in their happy little world.

"Aren't they sweet?" A passing witch whispered to her husband. Hermione blushed a bright red at the comment and stiffened in Fred's hold. He dropped his arms from around her and took her hand in his when she moved her arms from him.

"So, you know what this means now, right?" he commented, picking the pitcher back up.

"No, what?" she asked, starting to walk again at the same time as him.

"I've got to get Crookie to like me. He'll cough up a fur ball when he finds out we're dating."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the worried look on his face. "You know Crookie loves you." He snorted and shook his head, glancing at Hermione. She was feeling as though she'd just drifted away to cloud nine.

She was dating Fred Weasley.

"Yeah, he simply loves me," he said wryly, showing the back of his scratched up arm, a parting gift this morning from her less than friendly cat.

"Alright, he loves George and tolerates you," she conceded.

"I don't get it either; we're bloody identical, how does he know George is not me?"

"He's half Kneazle; he can see your aura," Hermione answered smartly.

"Really?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes. How do you think they always know when a person is lying or is untrustworthy? They can sort of read your emotions."

Fred paled slightly at that, no matter the cat didn't like him. He usually only had one emotion around Hermione. The cat probably was being over protective - it didn't want her to return his feelings.

"Then how do you do it?" he asked quickly, hoping to change the subject and find out the answer to a question he'd always wondered about. "I don't think I've ever seen you not know which of us is which." Her eyes widened in surprise and her cheeks flushed slightly, making Fred grin wider.

"Well, you both are identical, down to the last visible freckle, honestly," she said, smiling softly. She was quiet for a moment, nibbling her lip in thought. "I guess I just always know when it's you, so whichever one isn't you, is George," she finally finished with a shrug.

Fred's stomach gave a happy little flip at her words as he lifted the pitcher up and filled it up with water.

"Do you think I'd get in trouble for doing a bit of magic?" she asked as he pulled the pitcher back out of the well.

"Not for underage magic - there are too many wizards and witches around - but you might get in trouble for doing visible magic."

She nodded her head and reached into her pocket, pulling her wand out and tapping it on the top of the pitcher as she mumbled a spell under her breath. She made it a point never to let go of Fred's hand. "There," she said, stowing her wand back into her robe, "now we don't have to worry about spilling it. Harry and Ron ended up splashing more on themselves than they brought back in the pitcher."

"What did you expect from them? Have you ever been in their dorm? They're not exactly known for their neatness." Hermione snorted at that, blushing at the un-girly noise. Fred, not caring if it was girly or not, beamed at the small noise.

"Godric, where have you two been?" George called suddenly, surprising Hermione and Fred out of the silence they had fallen into. "It's been a half hour!"

"Has it really?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening in surprise. She didn't notice that Fred was beaming at George who was looking between the two of them with wide eyes.

"Did you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Fred answered nodding his head.

"So you're?" George was growing more excited.

"Yeah," Fred's excitement was obvious as well, Hermione couldn't help but feel amused watching the two of them.

"Brilliant!" George exclaimed, bouncing happily on the spot. "It's about bloody time, honestly!"

"What's going on out here?" Mr. Weasley called out.

"Nothing!" All three of them called out together, laughing at how in sync they were. Fred took Hermione's hand again and the trio went into the tent, walking towards the table that everyone else was sitting at. Hermione sat next to Fred, leaning against him and letting out a contented hum when he wrapped his arm around her.

The rest of the group took no notice of the more intimate contact between the two, and they went on talking about the game. Fred joined their animated discussion, and Hermione let herself get lost in the different rhythms of the voices. Time seemed to drift by, and she found herself starting to doze off.

"Watch it!" The exclamation drew her out of the stupor she had fallen and she woke with a start. Fred's arm tightened around her and she blinked her tired eyes clear to see the boys leaning away from the table where Ginny had accidentally spilt her hot chocolate.

"Goodness, is it really already one? That's enough for tonight, time for bed, everyone," Mr. Weasley declared, pushing his chair back from the tiny table and standing up with a stretch.

"You two can go on to the next tent." Ginny hopped up at once and almost ran from the tent, apparently more than eager to retire to her bed. Hermione sat up and stretched, yawning softly, earning a chuckle from Fred. She looked over at him, smiling at how disheveled he looked. His eyes were bright and he was smiling broadly, the green and white shamrock he'd had painted on his face had started to smudge slightly, but she could still make out its dancing form on his cheek. He didn't look the slightest bit tired. It always marveled her how much of a night owl both the twins were.

"Walk me home?" she asked quietly, glancing at the others and smiling more when she saw they were moving towards their own beds.

"It'd be my pleasure," he said. He stood up and bowed slightly, offering her his arm with a broad grin.

* * *

><p><em>AN: First off, I have to admit, I was almost mean and didn't post this until Saturday, but I couldn't do it. (Besides, I was way too chicken, I think I might have gotten hurt!) _

_Secondly, Wow! You all are awesome! You came out of the wood work for the last chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews, I really can't tell you how much it meant to me. I was having a hard day and that just made everything so much better. _

_Now, I'd like to ask for a repeat of it ;)_

_Lastly, I love fluff! I get such a giddy high writing it. If only it could last..._

_Until the next chapter!_


	33. Chapter 33

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley because she's just awesome and betad this for me. _**

_Chapter Thirty-Three: In which everyone is scared._

_"You foul,loathsome, evil little cockcroach,"-Hermione_

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up with an extremely silly smile. The memories of the previous night flashed through her mind, and she found her hand raising to her lip as her smile got even larger.<p>

"Hermione!" A tense voice sounded in her ear and the reason she was awake instead of sleeping became obvious as Mr. Weasley's head appeared in her vision.

"Sir?" she mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Get up and grab a cloak, we have to get out now." His tone held no room for question, and she did what he asked without any hesitation. Ginny was already tying her cloak around her shoulders and Hermione followed the young witch out of the tent, noting an exploding noise with a rising sense of worry.

The others were already gathered outside, and Hermione and Ginny went hurrying toward them, not caring in the least that they were in nightdresses, Mr. Weasley right behind them. At the same moment, Bill, Charlie, and Percy emerged from the boys' tent, fully dressed, with their sleeves rolled up and their wands out.

"We're going to help the Ministry!" Mr. Weasley shouted over all the noise, rolling up his own sleeves. "You lot - get into the woods, and stick together. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"

Bill, Charlie, and Percy were already sprinting away toward the oncoming marchers; Mr. Weasley tore after them. Ministry wizards were dashing from every direction toward the source of the trouble. The crowd beneath the Roberts family was coming ever closer.

"C'mon," George said, grabbing Ginny's hand and starting to pull her toward the wood. Harry and Ron followed as Fred stepped towards Hermione. He took her hand in his own and they started off together. Fred kept glancing over his shoulder as they ran, clearly scared. Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly numbed with shock.

The colored lanterns that had lit the path to the stadium had been extinguished, Hermione noted in the back of her mind. Dark figures were blundering through the trees; children were crying; anxious shouts and panicked voices were reverberating around her in the cold night air, making the entire setting feel more unreal.

She felt herself being pushed around by other people, nearly losing her hold on Fred twice. Ginny let out a strangled cry in front of them and Fred lunged forward, trying to get to his baby sister. Hermione was blocked by another wizard, and couldn't move forward though, so she dropped his hand. He called out for her, but it was too late, they were separated by a crowd of rushing people.

Hermione was alone with Harry and Ron. It was too dark to see most anything clearly, and Hermione was starting to lose the numb sensation she'd had earlier as a very real panic began to set in on her.

"Argh!" She heard Ron yelp beside her, and then he disappeared like the others.

"Ron?" she cried out, her voice slightly anxious. "What happened?" She stopped moving, bumping into a lost Harry who was trying to find his best mate. "Ron, where are you?" she asked again, and she still received no answer. This was utterly ridiculous. She jerked her wand out of her pocket and aimed it at the ground. " Oh this is stupid - lumos!" She was not losing anyone else tonight.

She pointed her illuminated wand and directed its narrow beam across the path. Ron was lying sprawled on the ground. Her heart leaped to her throat, and she immediately assumed the worse.

"Ron?" Harry asked, his voice sounding just as choked as Hermione felt.

"Tripped over a tree root," he said angrily, getting to his feet again. Hermione didn't have time to feel relieved.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," a horridly familiar, drawling voice replied from behind the trio. Hermione found herself fisting her hands in immense dislike. She turned around as two images flashed through her mind. Fred and George pounding him after he called her mudblood, and her slapping him last term. She would have loved to repeat either of those scenarios right now, but there simply wasn't time.

She turned to face him, frowning when she saw he was standing alone nearby, leaning against a tree, looking utterly relaxed. with his arms folded. He seemed to have been watching the scene at the campsite through a gap in the trees. Ron told Malfoy to do something that made Hermione gasp in shock. She'd never even heard her uncle use language like that!

"Language, Weasley," said Malfoy, his pale eyes glittering. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?" Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, partly from his insinuation, and partly from the fact that an explosion had just gone off that sounded oddly like a bomb.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked through gritted teeth, stepping forward defiantly. They really didn't have time for this right now. She had to find Fred, and George, and Ginny, she needed to get Harry away from this spot!

"Granger, they're after Muggles," Malfoy said slowly, talking as though he thought she were quite dumb. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around… they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

Hermione paled at the thought.

"Hermione's a witch," Harry snarled beside her, stepping forward and moving in front of her. The simple action helped bring her back to sense.

"Have it your own way, Potter," said Malfoy, grinning maliciously. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

"You watch your mouth!" Ron shouted heatedly.

They really didn't have time for this, Hermione decided.

"Never mind, Ron," Hermione ordered, seizing Ron's arm to restrain him as he took a step toward Malfoy. She grabbed Harry's other arm as a bang sounded from the other side of the trees . Malfoy chuckled softly.

"Scare easily, don't they?" he said lazily. "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to - trying to rescue the Muggles?"

"Where're your parents?" Harry snapped, his anger evident. Hermione reached out for his arm with her free hand, moving her wand to the hand that was holding Ron. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"

Malfoy turned his face to Harry, still smiling.

"Well… if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"

"Come on," Hermione said again, tugging her mates away from the pale boy. "let's go and find the others."

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger,"

"Keep your nose out of my business or I'll slap it off!" she called over her shoulder angrily, grimacing the moment the words had left her mouth.

"I'll bet you anything his dad is one of that masked lot!" Ron muttered, following Hermione into the dark trees.

"Well, with any luck, the Ministry will catch him!" Hermione said fervently. "Oh, I can't believe this. Where have the others got to?"

Fred, George, and Ginny were nowhere to be seen, though the path was packed with plenty of other people, all looking nervously over their shoulders toward the commotion back at the campsite.

She wanted to find Fred, she wanted to hug him and feel safe in his arms again. How had everything turned south so fast?

"Oü est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue -" (Where is madame Maxime?) Hermione caught the fragment of French and stopped in her tracks, turning towards the blond speaker with a small frown. She was extremely lost, maybe they had seen Fred, George, or Ginny.

"Excusez-moi?" (excuse me) she asked, trying not to sound frantic.

"Oui?" (yes) the blonde woman asked, turning towards her with a slight frown.

"Avez-vous vu rousses?" (have you seen red-heads)

"What did she say?" Ron asked Harry, who simply shrugged in response. The French women raised a surprised eyebrow at Hermione but shook her head. "No."

"Merci," (thanks) Hermione said politely, more than a little annoyed at the way the woman had brushed her off.

She could hear the woman say: "Ogwarts," rudely after they had left.

"Fred and George can't have gone that far," Ron said by her side after a moment. Hermione barely heard him mutter 'Lumos,' because of the roaring that was starting to fill her ears. She was starting to really panic, had something happened to Fred? To George or Ginny?

She wasn't sure what she would do if any of them were hurt, but if Fred was hurt…

She couldn't dwell on the thought.

"Ah, no, I don't believe it… I've lost my wand!"

"What!" Hermione exclaimed, rounding on Harry as her brain registered the meaning of his words. She had to have heard him wrong. Surely he hadn't let himself lose his wand while Death eaters were attacking. Even Harry couldn't be that reckless.

Ron turned towards him as well, and the light from his wand lit Harry's face. He was extremely pale and his eyes were wide, causing Hermione's heart to sink. He really had said he'd lost his wand.

"You're kidding!" Ron exclaimed, looking like he really expected Harry to smile and pull his wand out, yelling 'gotcha!'

"No, why would I kid about that at a time like this? My wand is missing, I have no idea where it is!"

Yes, apparently that was exactly how reckless Harry Potter could be.

-o-O-o-

Hermione did not think it was possible to be happier to see the shabby tent that, she, Harry, and Mr. Weasley had made. The night had been truly unbelievable. First the explosions and abuse of the muggles, then running into Winky, then getting accused of casting the dark mark.

The unfairness of it all made her blood boil, too. She couldn't believe Crouch had not only accused Winky, but had actually had the nerve to fire her for something she clearly didn't deserve. Who in the world did he think he was? What made him so much better than the poor elf?

They stepped up to the tent and a head she recognized as Charlie's was poking out of the tent. "Dad, what's going on?" he called through the dark. "Fred, George, and Ginny got back okay, but the others -"

She let out a little cry and covered her mouth with her hands at his words as relief flooded her. Fred was okay, he and George were okay!

"I've got them here," Mr. Weasley said, bending down and entering the tent. Harry, Ron, and Hermione entering after him. Her eyes scanned the room as quickly as she could, but she hadn't registered more than the fact that Bill and Percy were both bleeding before she heard a strangled cry and saw a blur of black and red running for her.

Warm arms engulfed her, pulling her flush against Fred in a tight, frantic hug. She wrapped her own arms around him as quickly as she could, not fighting the slight trembling of her arms as she held him even tighter and buried her face in his chest.

The fear and emotions she had pushed off earlier came back with a vengeance, and threatened to take her over. She was immensely grateful for Fred, because she didn't want the others to see how much she was crying. She'd been so worried, and so scared!

It was Fred that managed to bring her back to herself. He was crushing her to him, and she could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest. The obvious worry in him helped to clear her mind. She held onto him, her instincts to comfort kicking in. She made small shushing sounds, whispering that she was alright, and that nothing had happened, and she gradually heard his heartbeat slow from racing.

When he felt calmer, he moved his head from on top of her and loosened his hold around her, pressing an urgent kiss to her surprised lips. She brought her hand to his cheek and gently rubbed the skin there, trying to calm him and reassure him. Part of her mind, (the small part not completely consumed by the fact that she was once again getting to kiss Fred) registered the sound of someone gasping, and she realized they were in front of the entire Weasley family, and Harry.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alright, no, they will not be breaking up! Fred and Hermione till the end everyone. Yes, they will have arguments, and there will be jealousy. No, it will not be with Ron. Yes I am doing the Yule Ball, no I won't say more about it. Krum will be here, and Angelina isn't going away either. The year is going to be crazy folks, becasue Bagman has still ripped are favorite twins off as well. _

_Don't forget to revieww everyone, I hope you have a great weekend!_

_Ps. IRuleUK, I'd say yes but my hubbies standing over my shoulder. To InsaneGrizzlies: aww, thanks for caring. I'm glad I didn't do it now :)_

_Until the next chapter!_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley because she's just awesome and betad this for me. _**

_Chapter Thirty-Four: Where the lot return to the Burrow._

_"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with a piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just bought him_

* * *

><p>Hermione blushed and looked up at Fred who looked a little embarrassed, but mostly worried. He dropped one arm from her and wrapped the other around her shoulder, drawing her to his side. She wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned her head against him, enjoying the closeness.<p>

She took the time to actually look around the tent, and she was surprised by what she saw.

Bill was sitting at the small kitchen table, holding a bed sheet to his arm, which was bleeding profusely. Charlie had a large rip in his shirt, and Percy was sporting a bloody nose. George, and Ginny looked unhurt, though shaken.

"Did you get them, Dad?" Bill asked, tearing his gaze from Fred and Hermione. "The person who conjured the Mark?"

"No" he answered tiredly, sinking into a chair with a frown. "We found Barty Crouch's elf holding Harry's wand, but we're none the wiser about who actually conjured the Mark."

"What?" Bill, Charlie, and Percy said together.

"Harry's wand?" Fred asked, tightening his grip on Hermione.

"Mr. Crouch's elf?"

The trio and Mr. Weasley explained what had happened, and everyone's faces grew more concerned, everyone but Percy.

"Well, Mr. Crouch is quite right to get rid of an elf like that!" he said. "Running away when he'd expressly told her not to… embarrassing him in front of the whole Ministry… how would that have looked, if she'd been brought up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control"

"She didn't do anything - she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Hermione snapped at Percy, who looked very taken aback. Hermione had always got on fairly well with Percy. She couldn't believe him right now though, Winky had not been in the wrong.

Why did everyone in the magical community seem to think they were better than the elves?

"Hermione, a wizard in Mr. Crouch's position can't afford a house-elf who's going to run amok with a wand!" said Percy pompously, recovering himself.

"She didn't run amok!" she fairly near shouted back, louder than she normally would have. The grand total of the nights events were starting to get to her. "She just picked it up off the ground!"

"Look, can someone just explain what that skull thing was?" said Ron impatiently. "It wasn't hurting anyone…why's it such a big deal?"

"I told you, it's You-Know-Who's symbol, Ron," Hermione snapped. Ron's eyes widened and she felt guilty. She took a breath to calm herself before continuing. "I read about it in The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts."

"And it hasn't been seen for thirteen years," Mr. Weasley's voice was quiet. "Of course people panicked… it was almost like seeing You-Know-Who back again."

"I don't get it," said Ron, frowning. "I mean… it's still only a shape in the sky…"

"Ron, You-Know-Who and his followers sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed. The terror it inspired… you have no idea, you're too young. Just picture coming home and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house, and knowing what you're about to find inside…" Mr. Weasley winced and Hermione couldn't help but feel he was reliving a memory. Judging by the haunted look on Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George's face, he wasn't the only one. Her eyes drifted up to Fred and she was surprised to see that his blue eyes were damp with unshed tears.

What had he remembered? "Everyone's worst fear… the very worst."

There was silence for a moment. Then Bill, removing the sheet from his arm to check on his cut, said, "Well, it didn't help us tonight, whoever conjured it. It scared the Death Eaters away the moment they saw it. They all disapparated before we'd got near enough to unmask any of them. We caught the Robertses before they hit the ground, though. They're having their memories modified right now."

"Death Eaters?" said Harry. "What are Death Eaters?"

"It's what You-Know-Who's supporters called themselves," said Bill. "I think we saw what's left of them tonight - the ones who managed to keep themselves out of Azkaban, anyway."

"We can't prove it was them, Bill," said Mr. Weasley. "Though it probably was," he added hopelessly.

"Yeah, I bet it was!" said Ron, suddenly. "Dad, we met Draco Malfoy in the woods, and he as good as told us his dad was one of those nutters in masks! And we all know the Malfoys were right in with You-Know-Who!"

"But what were Voldemort's supporters -" Harry began. Everybody flinched at the use of You-Know-Who's name. "Sorry," said Harry quickly. "What were You-Know-Who's supporters up to, levitating Muggles? I mean, what was the point?"

"The point?" said Mr. Weasley with a hollow laugh. "Harry, that's their idea of fun. Half the Muggle killings back when You-Know-Who was in power were done for fun. I suppose they had a few drinks tonight and couldn't resist reminding us all that lots of them are still at large. A nice little reunion for them," he finished disgustedly.

"But if they were the Death Eaters, why did they disapparate when they saw the Dark Mark?" said Ron. "They'd have been pleased to see it, wouldn't they?"

"Use your brains, Ron," said Bill. "If they really were Death Eaters, they worked very hard to keep out of Azkaban when You-Know-Who lost power, and told all sorts of lies about him forcing them to kill and torture people. I bet they'd be even more frightened than the rest of us to see him come back.

They denied they'd ever been involved with him when he lost his powers, and went back to their daily lives… I don't reckon he'd be over-pleased with them, do you?"

"So… whoever conjured the Dark Mark…" said Hermione slowly, "were they doing it to show support for the Death Eaters, or to scare them away?"

"Your guess is as good as ours, Hermione," said Mr. Weasley. "But I'll tell you this… it was only the Death Eaters who ever knew how to conjure it. I'd be very surprised if the person who did it hadn't been a Death Eater once, even if they're not now… Listen, it's very late, and if your mother hears what's happened she'll be worried sick. We'll get a few more hours sleep and then try and get an early Portkey out of here."

He stood up from the chair he had sunk into and gave Ginny a brief hug before retiring to the curtained area of the tent he had claimed as a room.

Fred turned Hermione around in his arms and pulled her back to his chest, hugging her tight again.

"Are you two together?" Charlie asked from across the room, setting the glass he had been drinking from on the table. Hermione looked over in surprise.

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess that cat's out of the bag," George said happily, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"I would have thought it was rather obvious after the fact that he walked me to my tent last night, err, this morning?" Hermione said, raising an amused eyebrow at the surprised look on everyone's faces.

"Yeah, that or the fact that we were holding hands when we came in," Fred added, grinning down at Hermione. He was beginning to regain some of his color and she could feel his heart slowing down.

"Nah, it was the kiss that did it." Bill said with a wink that made Fred blush. Charlie was snickering at him and Hermione had the feeling that she was missing a funny joke.

"You mean to say you finally asked her out?" Percy asked, his mouth dropping open in surprise.

"Finally?" Hermione questioned, catching his choice of words extremely quickly. Fred glared at his brother and shook his head, his ears turning a light shade of red to match his cheeks.

"Obviously," he muttered, glaring even harder when Percy and George laughed. Harry and Ron looked mostly amused while Ginny looked like she couldn't wait to get Hermione alone for some girl talk.

"Would you walk me to my tent again?"

"Certainly," he answered quickly, stepping away from the others and towards the tent flap. He paused and turned his head towards Ginny. "You better come too, I don't want anyone alone."

He waited to talk again until they were outside the tent. Ginny had the good graces to duck inside the tent she and Hermione shared quickly.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He brought a hand up to her cheek and stroked it, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine, just a little worried." He swallowed thickly and lowered his eyes, fidgeting where he stood. He was reminding her of how awkward he used to act back in her first and second year. An inkling as to why he might have acted like that began to form in her mind, spurred on by the memory of what Percy had said only a few minutes earlier.

"I was scared," he said simply, pulling her to his chest in a gentle hug. He bent his head over top of hers, holding her close and curling his body around hers. Hermione felt as though he was trying to shield her from any danger.

"I know, I was too."

"No, you don't understand. I could hear the muggles screaming, but I couldn't think of anything except you. What if one of those Death eaters had found out you were a muggle-born?" He took a shuddering breath before continuing. "I kept imagining it was you screaming and I couldn't do a thing to help you."

"Fred, stop it," Hermione ordered, pushing away from him so she could look at him. "We are all fine. It wasn't me, it wasn't any of us. This isn't the first time we've been in danger, and I'm sure it isn't going to be the last. Despite what just happened, I'm extremely happy right now. This has been a good day." She brought her arms up to his neck and pulled herself up to his level.

She opted against saying anything else and chose to press a timid kiss to his lips, unsure if he would return it. Her stomach exploded in a flurry of happy butterflies when he snaked an arm around her waist and tangled a hand in her hair. He pulled back after a moment and looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'll see you in a few hours, Fred," she whispered, deciding she wanted to end the night on a positive note. He slowly moved his hand from her hair and dropped his other from her waist.

"Yeah, a few hours."

-o-O-o-

They woke up a few hours later, and they were ushered away to a port-key. They reappeared back on the same hill, and with a good bye wave to the Diggorys, they set back towards the Burrow.

"Think mum heard about what happened?" Ginny asked, as they neared the front of the house. Hermione let out a thoughtful hum and glanced at Mr. Weasley. He looked the worst out of everyone here, she doubted he had actually gotten any sleep.

Harry didn't look much better though, he was pale and tired looking.

Ginny's question was answered less than a minute later. Mrs. Weasley was standing in the front yard, still wearing her bedroom slippers, her face pale and strained, a rolled-up copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in her hand. She let out a cry when they appeared at the top of the hill and ran towards them.

"Arthur - I've been so worried - so worried-"

She flung her arms around Mr. Weasley's neck, and the Daily Prophet fell out of her limp hand onto the ground. Hermione's eyes, trained to instantly read any words, saw the title: SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP, complete with a twinkling black-and-white photograph of the Dark Mark over the treetops. The image made her shudder unpleasantly and step closer to Fred in search of comfort.

"You're alright," Mrs. Weasley muttered distractedly, releasing Mr. Weasley and staring around at them all with wide, red eyes, "you're alive…oh boys…" And to Hermione's immense surprise, she seized Fred and George and pulled them both into such a tight hug that their heads banged together.

"Ouch! Mum - you're strangling us -" they spoke together, and Hermione let herself marvel over the fact that they hadn't even had to look at each other to speak in sync.

"I shouted at you before you left!" she said, starting to sob. "It's all I've been thinking about! What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough OW.L.s? Oh Fred… George…" she grabbed onto them again, sobbing into their robes. Both twins wrapped their arms around her, rubbing her back consolingly in an attempt to calm her.

"Come on, now, Molly, we're all perfectly okay," said Mr. Weasley soothingly, prying her off the twins and leading her back toward the house. Fred glanced at George who shrugged before following her into the house. Fred stepped back towards Hermione and she took his hand after a moment.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Umm, Hi. This is James, (Mya's husband.) I'm posting this chapter for her becasue she wasn't able to. She wasn't sure I'd be able to do it, so make sure and let her know that I did it correctly!_

_So, yeah, thanks for reading._


	35. Chapter 35

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley because she's just awesome and betad this for me. _**

_Chapter Thirty-Five: In which there are secrets discovered._

_"Right, you've got a crooked sort of cross… (consulting "Unfogging the Future") That means you're going to have 'trials and suffering' - sorry about that - but there's a thing that could be a sun… hang on… that means 'great happiness'… so you're going to suffer but be very happy…"-Ron_

* * *

><p>It was raining rather heavily and Hermione couldn't help but shiver slightly in the chilly morning air as she stepped out of the bedroom her and Ginny shared. She had enjoyed the last week of the summer holiday, but she was ready to get back to Hogwarts. The house was over crowded, and it was impossible to find a moment alone with anyone.<p>

She couldn't spend any alone time with Fred, George, Harry, or Ron. Harry had pushed her and Ron into a broom closet so he could tell them about his scar hurting and writing Sirius, and the twins had resorted to sneaking her and themselves back over to her house. They'd collected the rest of the twins' hidden products while they were there, and George had even run on ahead of them so that her and Fred could walk back to the house together. It had been the highlight of the week in her eyes

She started down the staircase towards the kitchen, contemplating what it would be like at Hogwarts this year. The boys were all already downstairs, and she couldn't help but smile as she took a seat between Harry and Ginny. Fred winked at her from across the table, causing her cheeks to heat up in a slight blush. The subtle wink made Mrs. Weasley beam, and Hermione found herself blushing even harder.

Molly hadn't found out about Fred and her until the next day when he greeted her at the breakfast table with a quick peck on the cheek. She had promptly dropped her platter of bacon on the floor and let out an excited squeak. Hermione had barely had time to blink before her and Fred were both grabbed in a tug that made breathing impossible. Molly had rambled excitedly, but neither of them could make out what her happy words were. It took them a half hour to calm her down, and she had been beaming any time they did anything remotely couplie.

The breakfast passed quickly enough, and before she knew it, she was getting packed up to leave for Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley had asked for three taxis to ride to the train station in. Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were all going to have to fit in them with their trunks. Bill, Charlie, and Mrs. Weasley had a cab, Fred, George and Ginny had the second, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were sharing the last.

The Hogwarts Express was ready and waiting by the time they got there, and all the students were more than happy to climb out of the over crowded cabs. They lugged all their trunks into a compartment before they all hopped back down onto the platform to say good-bye to Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie.

"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," Charlie said, grinning, as he hugged Ginny good-bye.

"Why?" Fred asked, stepping next to Hermione.

"You'll see," he answered mysteriously. "Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it… it's 'classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it,' after all." He mimicked his brother quite well, Hermione couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year," Bill said wistfully, looking at the Hogwarts Express.

"Why?" George asked, looking between Bill and Charlie impatiently. Hermione was growing curious as well. Everyone had been hinting that something incredible was going to happen at Hogwarts, and not knowing was starting to drive her crazy.

"You're going to have an interesting year, I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it."

"A bit of what?" Ron said, sounding as exasperated as everyone felt. They never got a chance to find out though, Mrs. Weasley hustled everyone on to the train.

"Thanks for having us to stay, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione called as they climbed on board.

"Yeah, thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley," Harry echoed, leaning out the window next to her.

"Oh it was my pleasure, dears," she replied. "I'd invite you for Christmas, but… well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with… one thing and another."

"Mum!" said Ron irritably. "What d'you three know that we don't?"

"You'll find out this evening, I expect," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling. "It's going to be very exciting - mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules -"

"What rules?" Everyone said together. Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny had joined Harry and her at the window, it was getting a bit crowded.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you…now, behave, won't you? Won't you, Fred? And you, George?"

"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred bellowed out of the window as Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie sped away from them. "What rules are they changing?"

But Mrs. Weasley only smiled and waved. Before the train had rounded the corner, she, Bill, and Charlie had disapparated.

"Merlin, what is the secret?" Fred sighed, pushing away from the window with a frown.

"I don't know, at least we don't have to stay with Percy any longer though. He was driving me crazy with all his flaunting. 'I know everything because I work in the ministry."' George's voice went up a few octaves in a painfully accurate imitation of his pompous brother.

"Dad's been almost as bad," Ron said, sinking onto the compartment's bench sulkily.

"Yeah. Guess we'll find out soon enough. Come on Fred, lets go get Lee and bring him back here. Maybe he's found something out…" George stepped towards the door, glancing at Hermione. "We can ask him about the you-know-what too." Fred nodded and stepped towards his twin. He paused before reaching him and turned back to Hermione. He moved towards her and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before going after his brother.

"Be back in a bit!"

Hermione watched him go with a smile before sitting next to Harry who was beside Ron. They discussed the secret for a little while, but Harry and Ron drifted off to talking about the Quidditch Cup before long and Hermione decided to read.

"Hey guys, mind if I hang in here for a while?" Hermione set her book aside with a happy exclamation and stood up, grabbing her friend in a hug and surprising him.

"Neville! How are you doing? Why didn't you write me?" She released him from her hug and grinned excitedly.

"I'm good," he answered, smiling slightly as he took a seat on the bench across from them. "I've been visiting my aunt over the holiday - that's why I didn't go to the cup." She nodded her head in understanding before reaching up to the top shelf over her compartment. She stretched up to try and get at her trunk, but she couldn't quite reach it.

"Here, let me help," Neville said, stepping up behind her. She nodded her head and moved over, letting him at the trunk. He pulled it back down and she bent down to open it, completely missing the strange smile Neville gave her. Ron and Harry caught it though, and gave each other a worried glance.

Hermione rummaged through her trunk for a moment before standing back up and telling Neville to hold out his hands. He did as he was ordered and she handed him a program and a miniature figure of the Irish chaser Moran, his favorite player.

"This is brilliant!" he exclaimed, beaming at her before grabbing her in a tight hug.

"We saw him right up close, as well," Ron said. "We were in the Top Box -"

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley." Neville dropped his arms from Hermione and turned with her to see Malfoy stepping into the compartment from where he had left the door ajar.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," Harry said coolly, glaring at the pale boy.

"Weasley… what is that?" said Malfoy, pointing at Pigwidgeon's cage. A sleeve of Ron's dress robes was dangling from it, swaying with the motion of the train, the moldy lace cuff very obvious.

Ron made to stuff the robes out of sight, but Malfoy was too quick for him; he seized the sleeve and pulled.

"Look at this!" he said ecstatically, holding up Ron's robes and showing Crabbe and Goyle. "Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean - they were very fashionable in about eighteen ninety…"

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" Ron snarled, the same color as the dress robes as he snatched them back out of Malfoy's grip. Malfoy howled with derisive laughter; Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly.

"So… going to enter, Weasley?" he said after a moment, regaining his breath. Hermione was fisting her hands in an attempt to keep from smacking him again. "Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know… you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won…"

"What are you talking about?" Ron snapped.

"Are you going to enter?" Malfoy repeated. "I suppose you will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"Well, I can guarantee they won't let you in, Malfoy. Now kindly get your ugly face out of our compartment."

"Yeah, and take your apes with you." Hermione relaxed slightly at the sound of Fred and George's voice, grinning when she saw Malfoy and his cronies pale slightly. They whipped around and let out a startled squeak when they saw the taller, older, and stockier Fred, George, and Lee, all of whom looked quite peeved.

The three Slytherins stood still for a moment before glancing at Malfoy and exiting the compartment together without another word. Hermione hadn't realized Goyle and Crabbe had been smart enough to do the math and realize they were out numbered two to one. The twins and Lee waited outside for a second before going into the compartment. George and Lee sat on the bench Neville was sitting on, and Fred sat next to Hermione on the bench with Harry and Ron. He pressed a quick kiss to Hermione's cheek before looping his arm around her shoulder.

-o-O-o-

A Triwizard Tournament. That was the big surprise. Hermione was quite sure she had never heard of something so dangerous. Her heart froze in her chest when Dumbledore said what it was.

"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley whispered in the seat next to her. She sucked in a breath and turned slightly, terror on her face when she looked at him. His face was lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches. It was so dangerous, she couldn't let him do it, could she? He could get hurt, or worse. She couldn't even think about what might happen! She was hyperventilating just hearing it.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration.

This" — Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, because of the bellow of outrage that had filled the audience at his words. The twins were looking furious next to Hermione who was trying not to look relieved. Fred and George wouldn't be 17 until April 1st- "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

He dismissed the students and the hall became alive with the buzz of conversation.

"They're not stopping me entering," Fred said stubbornly, scowling at the top table. "The champions'll get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!"

"Yeah, a thousand Galleons…"

"Come on," Hermione said, unable to hide the worry in her voice as she stood up, "we'll be the only ones left here if you don't move."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George set off for the entrance hall, Fred and George debating the ways in which Dumbledore might stop those who were under seventeen from entering the tournament."Who's this impartial judge who's going to decide who the champions are?" Harry asked as they continued up the seemingly endless stairs.

"Dunno," Fred said with a shrug, "but it's them we'll have to fool. I reckon a couple of drops of Aging Potion might do it, George…"

"Dumbledore knows you're not of age, though," Hermione said hopefully.

"Yeah, but he's not the one who decides who the champion is, is he?" Fred replied, his eyes alight with mutiny. "Sounds to me like once this judge knows who wants to enter, he'll choose the best from each school and never mind how old they are. Dumbledore's trying to stop us giving our names."

"People have died, though!" she exclaimed, stopping in her tracks and turning towards Fred. She didn't want him to enter, she didn't want him hurt!

"Yeah," He said airily, not noticing that she had stopped, "but that was years ago, wasn't it? Anyway, where's the fun without a bit of risk? Hey, Ron, what if we find out how to get 'round Dumbledore? Fancy entering?"

"What d'you reckon?" Ron asked Harry. "Be cool to enter, wouldn't it? But I s'pose they might want someone older… Dunno if we've learned enough…" Neville placed a hand on Hermione's back, giving her a concerned look. She took a breath and continued after the others, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I definitely haven't," Neville said when they caught up with the others. "I expect my gran'd want me to try, though. She's always going on about how I should be upholding the family honor. I'll just have to — oops…"

Neville's foot had sunk right through a step halfway up the staircase. Harry and Ron seized him under the armpits and pulled him out, while a suit of armor at the top of the stairs creaked and clanked, laughing wheezily.

"Shut it, you," said Ron, banging down its visor as they passed. They made their way up to the fat lady

"Password?" she said as they approached.

"Balderdash," George said, "a prefect downstairs told me."

Hermione fairly near ran for the steps to her dormitory, knowing what Fred would want from her. She didn't want to give him a chance to ask for her help, and she didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, I'm a proud wife, James actually posted teh chapter correctly! He wanted to say thank you to everyone who let me know he did too ;)_

_Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_


	36. Chapter 36

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley because she's just awesome and betad this for me. _**

_Chapter Thirty-Six: In which Societies are started._

_"It's S.P.E.W."-Hermione_

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke the next morning feeling much more refreshed. Looking back, she had over reacted. Her mind had locked onto the fact that people had died in the competition, and she'd completely forgot about the part where Dumbledore said he would be insuring that no one underage was in the competition.<p>

She knew Fred and George were brilliant, but they simply weren't smart enough to out-think Dumbledore. She doubted anyone on earth was that smart.

She pointedly refused to offer him any help though. He just laughed any time he caught her frowning at him and would give her a wink. Hermione, while still slightly worried about the tournament, was now quite happy with her life. She was dating Fred openly, and she was steadily friends with Harry and Ron. She also didn't have as many classes to worry about, so she could already tell it would be a much less stressful year.

At the moment, her biggest problem was that Neville was acting oddly, more so than usual. He had barely looked at her when she had shown him out to use a cleaning spell on his frog-gut infested hands after his detention with Snape, and he hadn't spent as much time with her as usual.

It was Thursday now, which meant her first DADA class. Moody had stormed into the room and told them to put away their books and he was now sitting at his desk, glaring at all the students fiercely.

"So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter-curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year.

You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful."

He paused and stood up, looking around the classroom expectantly. Hermione was feeling on edge. She didn't like where this was going. Was he actually going to perform them?

Her eyes shot over to where Neville and Harry were sitting. She knew Moody would bring up AK, but would he bring up Crucio? She wasn't supposed to know about Neville's parents - his gran had told her about them. She didn't even want to think about how awful it would have to be for either of them. She couldn't imagine the pain of seeing the way one's parents were killed.

"So… do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Ron's hand rose in the air beside Hermione, both of them shaking slightly.

Moody pointed at Ron. "Er," he said, "my dad told me about one…is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio!"

The spider leaped from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Hermione watched in horror. She seemed to be the only one who was realizing that the spider was under Moody's control. He could make it do anything he wanted. "Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

"Total control, I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats…"

Ron gave an involuntary shudder. After explaining about the curse Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

Hermione's hand flew into the air again and so, to her surprise, did Neville's. The only class in which Neville usually volunteered information was Herbology, which was easily his best subject.

"Yes?"

"There's one - the Cruciatus Curse," he said in a small, but distinct, voice. Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes.

"Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again.

Neville nodded nervously. Moody reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move. Hermione stared at it for a moment, her heart starting to beat faster in her chest. For the first time in her life she wished she hadn't read about something.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Moody muttered, before making the spider larger. Ron pushed his chair back frantically, looking as though he was contemplating climbing onto Harry's lap.

"Crucio!"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Hermione was sure that if it had been given a voice, it would have been screaming.

She tore her eyes away from the suffering spider and saw Neville looking pale. His eyes were wide and horrified and he was clutching the top of his table as though he was trying to keep himself from falling over. "Stop it!" she said shrilly before she even realized she was speaking.

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.

"Reducio," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar.

"Pain," said Moody, softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse… That one was very popular once too.

He asked for the last one and Hermione timidly raised her hand, hating what she was about to do.

"Avada Kedavra," she whispered.

-o-o-o-

Hermione had seldom been so angry at a teacher. Neville had been more than shaken after the class, and before anyone could offer him any comfort, Moody had whisked him away.

"Relax, Hermione. I'm sure he's fine. Moody won't hurt him. He's a nutter, but he is a good guy," Fred reassured her, looping his arm around her consolingly. She smiled at the simple motion and leaned into his embrace, tucking her legs up next to her on the couch. He waited for her to get comfortable before going back to his parchment.

"What are you working on, exactly?" she asked after a moment.

"A modified age potion," he said with a grin.

"What?" she squeaked out, sitting upright with wide eyes. "You're modifying a potion? That's extremely dangerous!" Fred raised an amused eyebrow at her.

"Really? I didn't know, because George and I have never had to modify any potion before." She huffed and turned back to her book.

"It still won't work."

"Probably not, but we're trying anyway," he said cheerfully, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Now, if you'll excuse me for a moment, I have to go talk to my twin." She nodded her head and watched him leave with a small frown.

She was fifteen today, and he hadn't said a thing. He usually would get her something small for her birthday, and George and him would sing happy birthday to her and leave little balloons for her to find. George, Neville, Harry, and Ron had wished her happy birthday, but Fred hadn't. She was a little hurt, honestly.

He did have a lot on his mind, though. At least, that was what she kept telling herself. She went back to her book, insisting that she wasn't upset.

"Hermione." She didn't have to look up from her book to know that Fred had returned.

"Yes?"

"Would you come with me?" She finally looked up from her book to see Fred looking at her expectantly. She momentarily considered saying no, but she couldn't do it. She wanted to spend any of her free time with him.

"Yes." He beamed down at her and took her proffered hand, pulling her up from the couch and stepping towards the portrait hole.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you, love," he said cheekily, giving her a wink as they climbed out of the portrait hole and started down the dark corridor. Hermione let herself get lost in the twist and turns he was taking, marveling at how well both Fred and George knew the school. He took several passages that weren't on the Marauder's Map, which he said was because they didn't want all of their secrets given away if the map landed in enemy hands.

The only thing she could really keep up with was that they were going up.

He finally stopped in front of a large, familiar wooden door which he pushed open before turning to Hermione. He was blocking the room from her view. "Close your eyes," he requested, grinning eagerly.

She stared at him for a long moment before smiling and doing as he asked. She closed her eyes and had to fight a nervous giggle as he led her into the room.

"Alright," he said after a minute, "open your eyes." She did as he asked and promptly let out a little squeal. She was in the clock tower, (she could tell because of the loud gonging) and the ceiling of it was filled to the brim with balloons. There had to be hundreds of them; all shapes, sizes, and colors.

"Happy birthday, Hermione," Fred whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh, Fred," she said, turning in his hold. She brought her arms up to his neck and squeezed him tight, nearly bouncing with happiness. "You remembered!"

"Of course, did you seriously think I would forget?" His voice was joking, but she could see a slight worry in his eyes. Guilt flooded her and she mentally berated herself for ever thinking he would forget her.

"No, I didn't. Not really." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips before moving away to look at the rest of the room. Fred had outdone himself. There were banners everywhere, color changing streamers littered the ceiling, and he had even laid a few flowers around.

"This is brilliant!" she exclaimed, looking around the room with a silly, happy grin.

"I'm glad you like it," he said quietly, watching her with a little smile.

-o-o-o-

Hermione frowned as she approached the Gryffindor table. Neville was standing next to her, and he and Harry were discussing the latest development in Divination. Something about dark hair; Hermione wasn't really listening. Her attention was on Fred and George at the Gryffindor table. Once again, they were sitting apart from everyone else and conversing in low voices. They had been quite secretive recently.

"It's a bummer, all right," George was saying gloomily to Fred as Hermione came up behind him. "But if he won't talk to us in person, we'll have to send him the letter after all. Or we'll stuff it into his hand. He can't avoid us forever."

"Who's avoiding you?" Ron asked, also hearing the conversation.

"Wish you would," Fred said, looking irritated at the interruption. Hermione sat on Ron's other side and frowned. What were they keeping from her? They usually told each other everything. She always tried to, especially after her first year.

"What's a bummer?" Ron asked George.

"Having a nosy git like you for a brother," George replied quickly. He frowned at Ron before smiling at Hermione and nodding to Harry and Neville.

"You two got any ideas on the Triwizard Tournament yet?" Harry asked. "Thought any more about trying to enter?"

"I asked McGonagall how the champions are chosen, but she wasn't telling," was George's bitter reply. Fred didn't say anything, he just glared at the table top. "She just told me to shut up and get on with transfiguring my raccoon."

"Wonder what the tasks are going to be?" said Ron, thoughtfully. "You know, I bet we could do them, Harry. We've done dangerous stuff before…"

"Not in front of a panel of judges, you haven't," Fred retorted, looking more irritated; it was beginning to alarm Hermione. "McGonagall says the champions get awarded points according to how well they've done the tasks."

"Who are the judges?" Harry asked.

"Well, the Heads of the participating schools are always on the panel," Hermione answered on instinct. She really couldn't help it, she just had to answer questions. Neville gaped at her and Harry raised both his eyebrows.

"Because all three of them were injured during the Tournament of 1792, when a cockatrice the champions were supposed to be catching went on the rampage," she continued. She sighed at their confused faces.

"Honestly, I read about it in Hogwarts a History." She frowned and shoved her parchment into her bag, glaring at it. "Though, of course, that book's not entirely reliable. A Revised History of Hogwarts would be a more accurate title. Or A Highly Biased and Selective History of Hogwarts, Which Glosses Over the Nastier Aspects of the School."

"What are you on about?" Ron asked, he didn't see Neville and Harry shaking their heads in warning.

"House-elves!" she snapped. It had been irritating her to no end. The more she found out, the worse it seemed to get. "Not once, in over a thousand pages, does Hogwarts, A History mention that we are all colluding in the oppression of a hundred slaves!"

She kept ranting, unable to help herself. No one would listen to her, no one would cared. Neville had listened to her, but after he confided that he had a house elf and that she loved working for them, she hadn't been able to help but snap at him. He hadn't spoke about SPEW at all since.

George, after she had gone on for at least ten minutes, leaned forward, shaking his head with an amused smile. "Listen, have you ever been down in the kitchens, Hermione?"

"No, of course not, students aren't supposed to -"

"Well, we have," George said, leaning back in his seat and pointing to Fred. "loads of times, to nick food. And we've met them, and they're happy. They think they've got the best job in the world -"

"That's because they're uneducated and brainwashed!" she said hotly. George smiled and shook his head.

"No, they're not, Hermione. They're not humans, they love working and they think it's wrong to ask for pay-"

"Because we've made them that way-"

"No, because that's how their society works. That's how they think," he countered. She frowned, refusing to admit he was right.

"So you approve of the way they're treated? You approve of beating them?" George's eyes widened and he looked shocked, even Fred looked up from where he had been studying the table top.

"What?" he spluttered, "you actually think we approve of beating them?"

"Absolutely not. We think it's just as barbaric as you, we just realize they don't want to be free."

She never got a chance to say anything else, the mail had arrived and Harry received a letter from Sirius.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, Neville has a crush on Hermione, which is why he's acting odd. Hermione doesn't want to help Fred or George get in the triwizard tournament becasue she doesn't want them hurt. I hope that answers all of your questions!_

_Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_


	37. Chapter 37

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley because she's just awesome and betad this for me. _**

_Chapter Thirty-Seven: In which the champions are announced._

_"Oi! You're never going to let him forget this, are you?"-Harry_

* * *

><p>"Anyone put their name in yet?" Ron asked a third-year girl eagerly. Hermione took the seat next to Harry, frowning slightly at her friend. She was in a testy mood and she didn't really have a reason to be.<p>

"All the Durmstrang lot," she replied. "But I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet."

"Bet some of them put it in last night after we'd all gone to bed," Harry said, taking the seat on her other side. "I would've if it had been me… wouldn't have wanted everyone watching. What if the goblet just gobbed you right back out again?"

Someone laughed behind her. She turned in her seat and saw Fred, George, and Lee hurrying down the staircase, all three of them looking extremely excited. Her stomach turned and she felt extremely anxious, suddenly. Surely they hadn't really gone through with it.

"Done it," Fred said in a triumphant whisper to them, leaning down conspiratorially. She swallowed thickly and tried not to look angry. "Just taken it."

"What?" Ron asked, sounding disbelieving.

"The Aging Potion, dung brains," Fred answered, shaking his head.

"One drop each," said George, rubbing his hands together with glee. "We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins," said Lee, grinning broadly.

"It's not going to work," Hermione said, unable to keep quiet any longer. She couldn't sit by while they did this. What if it worked? They would be in so much danger!

"Oh really?" Fred said playfully, no idea about how irritated she was. "And why won't it work?"

"Because Dumbledore won't possibly let something as simple-minded, no, dim witted!, as an aging potion beat him." George looked slightly surprised but Fred just grinned wider, enjoying the banter. He loved arguing with Hermione; she kept his mind, and wit, sharp.

"Ahh, but don't you see?" he started.

"That's just why it'll work," George continued,

"Because it's so pathetically,"

"Dim witted."

"Cheers!" the three boys said together, and then they jumped onto the floor. Fred took a deep breath, and flashed Hermione one last grin before turning back to the age line.

He pulled a slip of parchment out of his pocket bearing the words Fred Weasley – Hogwarts and took another breath. He walked right up to the edge of the line and stood there, rocking on his toes like a diver preparing for a fifty-foot drop. Then, with the eyes of every person in the entrance hall upon him, he took a great breath and stepped over the line.

For a split, terrifying second Hermione thought it had worked - George certainly thought so, for he let out a yell of triumph and leaped after Fred - but next moment, there was a loud sizzling sound, and both twins were hurled out of the golden circle as though they had been thrown by an invisible shot-putter. They landed painfully, ten feet away on the cold stone floor, and to add insult to injury, there was a loud popping noise, and both of them sprouted identical long, white beards.

Hermione let out a happy cry, unable to help herself. The rest of the hall burst into uproarious laughter as Fred and George stood. Fred's eyes shot to Hermione, who couldn't hide the excitement she was feeling. They wouldn't be in it, no one she loved would be in danger. She locked her gaze on his, and she found herself unconsciously biting her lip when she saw a flash of hurt in his blue depths.

Dumbledore appeared and ushered them out of the room. George and Lee led the way, both laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. Fred looked over his shoulder one last time, his eyes on Hermione.

She couldn't explain the guilt that flooded her as his eyes left hers.

-o-O-o-

Fred was ignoring her, and it hurt. She'd only been ignored by him once before, during her third year, and it had nearly done her in. She had Harry and Ron this time, but she wanted Fred back.

Neville and George were her best friends, no question about that, they were the ones who could say what she was thinking, knew how to handle her, and laughed at her lame jokes. Harry and Ron, well, they were her brothers, Harry moreso than Ron. She was comfortable around them, as though she had known them her entire life. There had been a definite change in the dynamic of their friendship after the whole affair with Sirius. Knowing that they all had been willing to die for each other had changed the way they looked at each other. They had grown closer, though no words had been said or show had been made. They just were.

Fred though, Fred was her favorite of them all, she knew him best, and he knew her best. She never got him confused with George, and she could always tell when anything was wrong. Right now, something was painfully, obviously wrong, and she couldn't figure out what.

George was in on it too. He seemed to know what was up, but unlike his twin, he wasn't ignoring her. She could tell he was upset about something, but he seemed to want to tell her. Fred didn't.

She hadn't had any alone time with him either, nor had she gotten a chance to give him a kiss, and she really wanted too. She wasn't used to that either; she'd never really wanted to kiss someone before she figured out she liked Fred.

Today was the day they found out who the champions were, though. She was sitting in the great hall next to George, laughing at a joke he had just told, Neville on her other side, Harry and Ron on the bench in front of her. She missed Fred, who was sitting two seats down, but she was having fun for the first time in a long while.

Sort of.

Dumbledore walked out to the middle of the room and the crowd grew quiet. Hermione's eyes drifted around the room to take in all the other schools. They looked just as anxious.

"Well," Dumbledore called out, smiling serenely, "the goblet is almost ready to make its decision, I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness.

The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling, bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting. Hermione gripped Neville and George's hand excitedly, her eyes locked on the goblet so that she missed the frown on Fred's face.

"Any second," Lee Jordan whispered, a seat away from her. She flashed him a large grin before looking back at the goblet.

The flames inside the goblet suddenly turned red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron, as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Krum stood and walked rather awkwardly toward the back room.

Everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her, Ron!" Harry shouted as the girl who so resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blond hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Hermione frowned at her, wondering if she had perhaps enchanted her paper with veela magic.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next… Her mind went over each of the contenders again as another flood of relief flashed through her. Fred and George were safe, they wouldn't be hurt. She wouldn't have to watch them compete.

The Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

It sounded like a bomb went off. The entire Hufflepuff house stood up, letting out loud whoops, and Hermione threw in her own whoop. Neville, who had several Hufflepuff friends, was also cheering loudly. George and Lee were giving condolences to Angelina, who looked heartbroken, and the Ravenclaws were cheering halfheartedly. The Slytherins looked like they couldn't have cared less.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the applause died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —"

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock as he stopped talking. The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

What in the world?

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out two words that very nearly gave Hermione heart failure.

"Harry Potter."

Harry didn't move in the slightest. She had never seen him look so shocked. She was excellent at reading anyone when it didn't concern her, and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had no idea he would - could - be called.

He hadn't entered.

-o-o-o-

Ron was being an idiot, Harry was in denial, Neville was quiet, and the twins were in shock. Hermione seemed to be the only one who was fully functioning the next few days.

They were walking down the hallway - Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Hermione - heading towards their next class, when they ran into Malfoy and his cronies.

She didn't want to talk. Ron was already furious at Harry, accusing him of sneaking his name into the goblet, and Harry was upset that no one seemed to believe he hadn't done it.

"Like them, Potter?" Malfoy called out loudly, pointing to an obscenely bright badge on his robe. Hermione was too far away to make it out. Draco seemed intent on solving that, though, as he headed towards them, thrusting his badge in their faces. "And this isn't all they do - look!"

He pressed his badge and a message glowed in bright green: POTTER STINKS!

Hermione's eyes narrowed in hate. How dare they do that! "Oh very funny," she snapped to Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls, who were laughing harder than anyone. She hated them almost as much as Malfoy, and that was saying something. "Really witty."

Ron didn't say anything, and Neville looked like he was fighting not to.

"Want one, Granger?" said Malfoy, holding out a badge to Hermione. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

Before Hermione knew what was happening, Harry had drawn his wand out, and people were scattering.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, we're getting nearer the ball, but I'm not going to say anything about it :) I'm really proud of what I've written so far for it :D_

_Also, it's after the twentieth again, so I'd like each of my readers to go to the twin exchange (you can get to it through the link in my profile) and vote for their favorite story in the September Challenge. My entry was 'Handcuff Horrors' (a non romantic Draco/Harry fic)._

_Thanks!_

_Lastly, since you've read this far, why don't you just go down a little bit more and hit that blue button? I only need a few words ;)_


	38. Chapter 38

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley because she's a brilliant witch and took the time to beta this for me. _**

_Chapter Thirty-Eight: In which Hermione learns the truth._

_"Everything's going to change now isn't it?"_  
><em>"Yes." <em>_- Hermione and Harry, "The Goblet of Fire"_

* * *

><p>"Harry!" she cried out, not wanting him to get in trouble over that stupid word. It really didn't bother her.<p>

"Go on, then, Potter," Malfoy said quietly, drawing out his own wand. "Moody's not here to look after you now - do it, if you've got the guts -"

For a split second, they looked into each other's eyes, then, at exactly the same time, both acted.

"Furnunculus!" Harry yelled.

"Densaugeo!" screamed Malfoy.

"NO!" Hermione cried out. Before she could do anything else, the jets of light shot from both wands, hit each other in midair, and ricocheted off at angles — Harry's hit Goyle in the face, and Malfoy's hit Hermione.

Hermione didn't see what happened to Goyle because her mouth was suddenly burning, and her lips were bleeding from where her already too large teeth had just cut them.

They were growing insanely fast into fangs!

"Hermione!"

Neville had turned towards her, trying to tug her hand away. Ron was crossing towards them, and Harry was looking horrified.

Panic stricken, she felt them and let out a terrified cry. They were past her chin now! What would Fred think? He already was hardly talking to her!

"And what is all this noise about?" a soft, deadly voice asked.

Snape rounded the corner, glaring at the Gryffindors, and Hermione let out a horrified squeak. "Explain."

"Potter attacked me, sir -"

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry shouted.

"- and he hit Goyle - look -"

Snape examined Goyle, whose face now resembled something that would have been at home in a book on poisonous fungi.

"Hospital wing, Goyle," Snape said calmly.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" Ron said. "Look!"

He forced Hermione to show Snape her teeth - she was doing her best to hide them with her hands, though this was difficult as they had now grown down past her collar. Pansy Parkinson and the other Slytherin girls were doubled up with silent giggles, pointing at Hermione from behind Snape's back.

Snape looked coldly at Hermione, then said, "I see no difference."

She stared at him for an endless second, willing the tears welling up in her eyes to dissipate, but it was for nothing. He was right, she was already hideous! She let out a whimper and turned around, sprinting back down the hall, barely aware of the voices she could hear yelling. Neville, Harry, and Ron had exploded at their potions teacher angrily, all rising to her defense. She couldn't stop the tears streaking down her face as she ran unseeingly down the hall.

She rammed into a warm body and nearly fell down. Two hands grabbed onto her arms, steadying her.

"Hermione?" No, no no! Not him, not Fred, not now!

She gave another whimper, looking up at him, her teeth now past her navel. His eyes widened in horror and she let out a sob before wrenching her arms out of his hold and dashing back down the hall.

-o-o-o-

"You look fine, Hermione," Madame Pomfrey reassured her for the tenth time. Hermione didn't respond. She just frowned at her reflection. She couldn't believe what had just happened. How had she let Fred see her like that?

"Hermione?" She looked up from the mirror to see a red-head walk in the room. She froze for half a second, but then realized it was George.

"Yeah?" she said quietly, fighting the urge to cry. She had hoped it was Fred. She hated him being upset with her, and she had no idea why he was! She was crazy about him, and the most she had said to him in the last few weeks had been a whimper. Her teeth had even been several feet long.

What had she done to tick off a higher power?

"I heard what happened, are you okay?" He sat down beside her, brushing her hair back so he could see her more clearly.

"I'm fine," she answered, still whispering.

"Did you hear what happened after you left?" She shook her head, brushing a tear away. George pulled her into a hug, and she leaned against him, taking comfort in his familiar arms.

"Neville, Harry and Ron lost points for the language they used; Seamus and Dean actually had to stop all three of them from hexing Snape."

Her mouth fell open at that. She could understand Harry and Ron; Harry was already tense and angry, with an extremely short fuse, and Ron was always a hot head.

Neville though, Merlin love him, was a completely different story. He was terrified of Snape. Had he really done that?

"Yeah, I know. I thought Neville was going to blow a gasket. I had no idea he knew some of those words," George said, chuckling. She managed a small smile.

"Your teeth!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide. She tensed, sitting up and frowning as her hand went to her mouth in worry.

"What?" she whimpered out. Very few people knew how self-conscious she was about them.

"They're smaller!" He looked at her in disbelief. She was really getting worried when he gave her a warm smile, instantly making her feel better. "It looks nice, your smile seems bigger now." She blushed, letting out a happy little laugh.

That, she told herself as she gave George a grateful hug, was why he would always be her best friend.

-o-o-o-

It was late before Hermione got back to the Common Room. Ron and Harry were sitting on opposite couches, Neville was sitting between them, looking awkward. She gave them each a hug and settled down between Neville and Harry, letting out a quiet sigh before she pulled her S.P.E.W. notebook out.

She opened it up and glanced at the first page before her mouth dropped open in happy shock.

Under the three names she had managed to get - Harry, Neville, and Ron - a fourth name had been added; one that brought tears of happiness to her eyes.

Fred Weasley. She stared at the words, her mind barely managing to connect the fact that he had written his name down sometime since this morning for an organization he honestly thought was stupid.

She was barely aware of the fact that the portrait door had swung open and the twins were stepping through it. It wasn't until she heard Fred's laugh that she realized they were in the common room. She stood up abruptly, dropping her book to the ground in her haste to get up. She was crossing the room to him, her heart in her throat as she reached him. She threw her arms around his neck and for the first time in weeks, she kissed him.

He dropped a box of sweets he had been holding and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him as tightly as she was holding onto him, kissing her back with abandon.

"Oi, cut it out, you two! We have first-years in here," George said by their side, laughing heartily. Fred and Hermione broke apart, brushing brightly. Nearly everyone in the common room was staring at them.

"Come on," Fred said, his voice surprisingly quiet. "Let's get away from all these nosy sods." She nodded her head, feeling nervous again as he took her hand and linked his fingers with hers. She followed him out of the portrait hole, deciding to let him speak first.

"Mind if we go for a walk outside?" She glanced at him, still feeling self-conscious.

"No, I don't mind at all." She briefly wondered if he realized it was raining.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly, sighing heavily. She wasn't sure what he was apologizing for, if it was about the fact that he had been ignoring her, or if it was something else. "I've been a right git."

"Yes, but I'm sure it was partly my fault."

"It wasn't really. I mean, I was angry that you were happy we couldn't get in," he admitted, risking a quick glance at her. He hadn't let go of her hand yet, and she took that as a good sign.

"I wasn't happy you couldn't get in, I was happy you wouldn't get hurt. I couldn't have handled it. I'm going barmy enough with Harry being in it; I couldn't handle my absolute best friends - the two most important people in my life - being in danger. Like you said, I don't do well with stress."

"That wasn't the only thing, though." He sighed again and began to explain what had him and George so upset, and Hermione felt her blood start to boil.

"You mean to say that foul, loathsome, evil….prat!...cheated you and George out of your money?" She couldn't think of a bad enough word for Bagman right now. She was beyond angry. They had made it outside now, and Fred paused before stepping out into the rain. He reached into his robe and pulled an umbrella out. He opened it up and held it over his and Hermione's heads before stepping out into the rain with her. It was getting dark, and the rain made the whole castle feel almost supernatural, more magical. There was something oddly romantic about the rain, Hermione decided.

"Yeah. We fell for it like right gits, too. That's why I'm angry; why I was so upset about the stupid tournament."

"That's just silly though, the two have nothing to do with each ot-" Fred cut her off, his eyes flashing in annoyance and anger. It wasn't directed at her, she could tell that now.

"You don't get it, do you, Hermione? I wanted to join because of you and George! I can't afford anything. I want to be able to provide for you. I want to be able to take you out to nice places and buy you nice things, but I can't." She stopped walking and turned fully towards him, bringing her hand up to his arm.

"Fred, I don't car-" she started.

"Don't say that," he interrupted, shaking his arm out of her hold. He looked furious with himself, and hurt and vulnerable. It cut Hermione to the core. "I know you'll say it doesn't matter, but it does to me. I've been taken for everything I had, and I don't have any hopes of ever getting it back. The only thing I own is this stupid umbrella," he finished resentfully, glaring at the offending red umbrella as though it was its fault he and George were broke.

"I happen to like this umbrella," Hermione said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder again; he was still avoiding her eyes, though, so she went on. She felt so much better now, so much more sure. This was Fred, she knew what he needed to hear, and she knew just what to say. She let her feelings for him fill her up as she stepped closer to him, placing her other hand over his heart. "And I am fine standing under it with you. That's all I need to be happy. I liked you before you had any money. I liked you as the bumbling little nutter who thought snipes were attracted by cawing. I like the man that can't help but set fireworks off, the man who invents trick sweets and gives them to gits because they pick on his friends." She felt a rush of excitement when he offered her a slight smile.

"Don't you see? Money's never mattered to me." She smiled softly and stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his torso and leaning her head against his chest. "Besides, this umbrella has other advantages."

"Like what?" he asked, sounding as though he was having trouble speaking. She could hear his heart rate increasing, and it made her smile to hear the steady thumping.

"We have to stand close," she murmured into his chest. She didn't have to see him to know he was grinning as he wrapped his arms around her.

"That is a nice advantage…" They stayed quiet for a long moment, just holding each other. Fred had charmed the umbrella to stay up by itself.

"You know, I don't have any money either," Hermione said thoughtfully, deciding that would be the best way to lay that silly fear to rest.

"Yeah but-" She shook her head, pulling away from him so she could see his face.

"No, it's not different. It doesn't matter to you, does it? It's the same with me. I simply don't care if you're rich or not." She placed her hands on both sides of his face, smiling at the slight stubble she could feel. "It's you I care for, not your money," she whispered, before kissing him again.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I__t's after the twentieth again, so I'd like each of my readers to go to the twin exchange (you can get to it through the link in my profile) and vote for their favorite story in the September Challenge. My entry was 'Handcuff Horrors' (a non romantic Draco/Harry fic)._

_Thanks!_

_Lastly, since you've read this far, why don't you just go down a little bit more and hit that blue button? I only need a few words ;) I'm not hard to please!_


	39. Chapter 39

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley because she's a brilliant witch and took the time to beta this for me. _**

_Chapter Thirty-Nine: Where Harry faces Dragons and Fred faces Hermione._

_"The Goblet of Fire is a powerfully magical object. It would take an extremely powerful Confundus charm to make it forget there were only supposed to be three champions."_  
><em>"You seem to know a lot about what might have happened, Mad-Eye."<em>  
><em>"It was once my job to think as Dark Wizards do, as I'm sure you remember Karkaroff."<em>  
><em>- 'Mad-Eye' Moody &amp; Karkaroff, "The Goblet of Fire"<em>

* * *

><p>"<p>

As much as Hermione wanted them to, things did not magically get better. She and Fred had a lot to talk about, and they had to figure out why they had fallen apart so badly.

Fred had a pretty good idea of why they had sort of self destructed, he was pretty sure it was his fault. He had fantasized about dating Hermione for so long that he never gave any thought to the actual fact that he would have to talk to her. She wouldn't magically just know what he was thinking, and their life wouldn't turn into nothing but butterflies and smiles.

It was, however, a lot better with Hermione. She was smiling at him again, and that small fact made him feel unfathomably better.

Today was the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, and the aforementioned witch was sitting in the seat next to him, an obviously nervous wreck. She looked as though she might pass out at any second. He had hardly seen her the last few days. Harry had told her something about the task, and she had disappeared with him, trying to find some way to fight whatever it was.

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to his side in an attempt to offer her some comfort. She went gratefully, wrapping her own arm around his waist. A group of wizards walked out to the middle of the field and aimed their wands at something. Blue flashes of light streamed from their upraised wand, and Fred suddenly found himself understanding why Hermione looked so ill.

A huge dragon was sitting in the middle of the field. That was what the champions - what Harry - had to fight.

"Bloody hell." Fred could barely hear Ron's whispered words, but there was no mistaking the horrified look on his face. He hadn't spoken to Harry since his name came out of the Goblet, and now his best friend had to face a dragon alone.

Though he was quite sure the tasks were exciting to watch, Fred barely noticed them. He was waiting for Harry with bated breath.

The little git had become another brother to him, and Fred wasn't sure he could handle a dragon.

Krum captured his egg, and the crowd grew painfully quiet. The tent flaps opened out and Harry slipped out, his eyes wide and his face pale. He was too far away to really see clearly, but Fred saw him raise his wand and bellow some spell out. He stood still for an endless moment, the dragon, (a Hungarian horntail, unless Fred was very much mistaken) hadn't seen him yet.

"Why's he just standing there?" George whispered, looking over the railing he was gripping tightly.

A faint rushing noise sounded somewhere behind them, and half the crowd looked over their shoulders to see a rush of red fly past them. Their heads whipped forward to see the broom - Harry's Firebolt - land in front of him.

Harry swung his leg over the broom and kicked off from the ground. He soared upward, high over the crowd into the air, the incredible grace and ease that he had always had on a broom obvious to anyone watching.

"It worked!" Hermione cried out, clutching onto Fred with an almost painfully tight grip. He goggled at her. She had known it was a dragon?

He couldn't question her before he was caught back up in the task, though. Harry had spotted the golden egg in the nest, his eyes automatically trained to spot anything gold. He entered into a harsh dive, and the Horntail's head followed him. Fred found himself grabbing Hermione back as the Horntail raised her head and shot a jet of fire at the now retreating Harry.

"Great Scott, he can fly!" Bagman, the git, yelled out to the crowd. Fred was so caught up in the task that he couldn't even find it in himself to turn his head and glare at the man. "Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?"

Harry soared higher in a circle; the Horntail was still following his progress, its head revolving on its long neck – Fred hoped she would get dizzy, but he knew that she was going to blow fire again. Harry plummeted just as the Horntail opened its mouth, but this time he was less lucky - he missed the flames, but the tail came whipping up to meet him instead, and as he swerved to the left, one of the long spikes grazed his shoulder, ripping his robes —

"NO!" Hermione yelled, burying her head into his chest. They had somehow ended up in the same seat, they couldn't have got closer.

Harry seemed all right though, he was zooming around the back of the Horntail. He was flying in an erratic pattern, trying to get the dragon to take off. He needed her to move.

Hermione was shaking in his arms, her voice had taken on a dead quality and she just kept saying 'no, no, no.'

Harry flew still higher. The Horntail's head rose with him, her neck now stretched to its fullest extent, still swaying, her eyes murderous. He rose a few more feet, and she let out a roar of exasperation. She shot fire into the air, which he dodged, her jaws opened wide.

And then she reared, spreading her great, black, leathery wings at last, half the width of the pitch, and Harry dove. Before the dragon knew what he had done, or where he had disappeared to, he was speeding toward the ground as fast as he could go, toward the eggs now unprotected by her clawed front legs - he had taken his hands off his Firebolt –

He had the golden egg!

"YES!" Fred and George yelled together.

Hermione was screaming, her voice hoarse and thrilled as she jumped up and down on the same spot. Ron just looked as if he was about to faint.

And then something happened that almost took his mind off the fact that Harry had just fought a dragon. Neville, who had been standing in front of Hermione, turned towards her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug that could never, in Fred's opinion, be described as friendly. His eyes closed almost immediately, but not before Fred made out a very clear emotion.

He had to hold himself back from grabbing Neville and pushing him off of his girl. He'd always had a slight suspicion that Neville might have liked Hermione as a bit more than a friend, but he had no doubts about the fact now.

He was one of her best friends, too; she wouldn't stop seeing him. Fred knew it was silly to be jealous - Hermione had never liked Neville in that way - but, as Neville kept holding her tight, he couldn't help the way his stomach was twisting unpleasantly.

"Come on!" Ron called, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her from Neville. Fred felt a rush of gratitude towards his brother. "We have to go see Harry!" She nodded her head and turned back to Fred.

"I'll see you in a bit," she said quickly, wrapping her arms around him in a quick hug and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "He won!" she cried out excitedly, running after Ron.

Fred didn't even bother hiding the fact that he was glaring at Neville, who, strangely enough, was glaring right back.

-o-o-o-

Fred was feeling extremely clueless. It was the second of December, and Hermione kept throwing him furtive glances. She was clearly wanting him to do something, but he honestly had no idea what it could be. They were sitting on a couch right now, her reading her charms text while he played exploding snap with George, who was sitting at the other end of the couch with his feet on Hermione's lap. Fred had his arm looped over her shoulders, and she was leaning against his shoulder. The three of them were the picture of relaxation.

She still kept looking at him, though, and he couldn't help but notice that her eyes were slightly sad. If there was one thing in the world he couldn't stand, it was a sad Hermione.

He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he had a feeling that would just make her angry. He was probably supposed to know what was wrong.

His eyes lifted up from the cards he had been pretending to study in search of his twin. George looked up from his own card after a few seconds, almost as though he had sensed Fred looking at him.

'What?' he mouthed, lifting an eyebrow. Fred glanced down at Hermione before mouthing 'she's upset' back.

George lifted both eyebrows for a moment before rolling his eyes. 'Seriously?'

Fred's eyes widened in utter surprise. George clearly knew what was wrong with her. How had he missed it then? Granted, George tended to clue in on things like that faster, but this was Hermione - she had always been Fred's specialty.

George moved his feet to the floor and sat up right, grinning at Hermione when she looked over. "I've got to talk to Lee about -" he looked around at the other students before turning back to her. "About the 'Snipe."' She nodded her head in understanding, frowning slightly in sympathy. Snipe was their code word for Bagman. He stood up and glanced at Fred, who was already getting up to join him. The two headed towards Lee in the corner.

"Have you asked her to the ball?" George whispered the minute they were out of her earshot. Fred's eyes widened in surprise and he shook his head. He had forgotten all about the ball. McGonagall had just told them about it yesterday morning.

If that was really her problem, well, that would be easy to solve. He could fix it right here and now. They had reached Lee by now, but he turned back to face the other end of the common room where she was sitting. There were quite a few students here, mostly third and fifth years, but a few others were here as well. Ron, Harry, and Neville were missing though, so he figured Divination was still going on.

"Oi, Hermione!" he called across the room, causing her - and several other people - to look up.

"Yeah?" she asked, her voice quiet despite the smile she had. He grinned even wider, sinking to a knee and holding his arms wide open.

"Dearest most beautiful Hermione," he declared, bringing his hands to his chest in a pleading motion. "Will you do me the eternal honor and pleasure of allowing me to escort you to the ball?"

Hermione's eyes widened comically and a bright blush lit her pretty cheeks, making Fred grin even wider despite how nervous he was. He loved it when she blushed.

"Yes," she said in a whisper. He still heard it quite clearly, though, and couldn't hide the huge grin that lifted his lips.

He was aware of several blokes glaring at him, but he really could not bring himself to care. He had Hermione, and she was going with him to the ball. He really didn't need anything else. He hopped back up and grinned at her, pleased to see her smile shyly back at him before turning back to her book, a faint blush still lighting her cheeks.

"You do realize you just upped the ante for everyone, right? No bloke is going to be happy with you. All the girls are going to be expecting invites as…unusual...as that one," George told Fred with a pat on the back, attempting to keep his face straight. Lee wasn't even bothering with a straight face, he was trying too hard not to laugh.

He sat down on the couch, pulling a parchment and quill out of his pocket, still grinning like a nutter.

"You know you're a strange git, right?" Lee asked with a smile, shaking his head in amusement.

Fred glanced back over his shoulder to see Hermione biting her lip happily as she read her charm book.

"Yeah," he answered, turning back to his best friends. He didn't mind being a git for Hermione.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So sorry about the late upload, there was a major malfunction! I really loved the last chapter, and I rather liked this one as well. I hope it didn't dissapoint anyone!_

_I__t's after the twentieth again, so I'd like each of my readers to go to the twin exchange (you can get to it through the link in my profile) and vote for their favorite story in the September Challenge. My entry was 'Handcuff Horrors' (a non romantic Draco/Harry fic)._

_Thanks!_

_Lastly, since you've read this far, why don't you just go down a little bit more and hit that blue button? I only need a few words ;) I'm not hard to please!_


	40. Chapter 40

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley because she's a brilliant witch and took the time to beta this for me. _**

_Chapter Fourty: In which Hermione is surprised._

_"Herm-ownny."_

_"Hermione."- Goblet of fire._

* * *

><p>Hogwarts was extremely crowded. It seemed no matter where she went, other people were there. Even the library was filled with people; her last sanctuary had been breached by the Triwizard Tournament in the form of Krum.<p>

She wouldn't have minded him in the library; he was surprisingly quiet, and seemed to just want to study his books. He would usually sit a table or two away from her so that when she'd look up from whatever she had been researching she'd see him sitting there. She'd offer him a friendly smile and the surly seeker had smiled back on more than one occasion.

No, he didn't annoy her at all, it was the insane fans that followed him everywhere that annoyed her. They could find him anywhere; part of her wondered if they even followed him into the loo. It wouldn't have surprised her, honestly. She hadn't even been that bad with Lockhart, and she had sent him a valentine! That still humiliated her.

So, the distinct absence of said screaming, ridiculous fans startled her to no end. She had been writing a paper on the properties of murtlap and dittany when she had the uncomfortable sensation of someone watching her. Her dark eyes had scanned the library shelves swiftly, coming to rest on the one and only Victor Krum.

He was smiling, and he was alone.

Both facts unnerved her a slight bit. She wasn't sure what to do with him when he wasn't surrounded by his groupies.

She smiled politely before looking back to her books. She carefully wrote out a sentence before frowning slightly at her text. He was still staring at her, she could feel it and it was making her uncomfortable. She looked up again to see him still smiling, a strange look on his face.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked in her nicest voice. She couldn't think of any other reason he would be looking at her. Maybe he was lost and needed directions, goodness knows she wasn't the one to ask, she thought wryly. Still, maybe if she helped him with whatever he needed, he'd stop staring at her.

"Yes," he said in his thick accent, standing up stiffly and moving over to her table. He took the seat beside her, and she realized with a start that he looked terribly nervous.

"So?" she prodded gently, she couldn't imagine what would make him nervous. Merlin, he was a brilliant seeker, what would frighten him.

"Are you… Herm-own, vould you like too…." He sighed heavily and stood up, looking miserable. "Never mind, I am sorry to bother you."

"No, you're not bothering me, what was it?" she asked quickly, stopping him mid turn. He sucked in a deep breath before turning to her. "Vould you go to the ball vith me?" He asked very quickly.

Her mouth fell open in utter shock.

-o-O-o-

"Stop it!" Hermione said quietly, laughing softly at her boyfriends antics. He had a hand on her knee and the other one wrapped around her shoulders, twirling the locks of hair that fell across her shoulders playfully as he blew on her ear. It tickled, but it also made her oddly warm in other ways.

"You're supposed to be eating, not bothering me," she said after a moment, batting his hand away with a smile. He grinned back at her and leaned forward so that his lips were right next to her ear.

"I'd rather taste something else, love." Her eyes widened and her cheeks instantly turned a bright red as she turned her head towards him.

"Fred!" she stammered out. He laughed, a loud, free, jubilant sound that always made her feel excited.

"What? It's true."

"If you lot are quite finished," George said, leaning around Fred to look at him and Hermione, "Then I think it's about time to head back to the common room." He gave his head the slightest jerk to the left where Hermione looked to see Snape heading towards them. The smile she had been wearing instantly fell and she slipped off the bench at the same time as Fred, Harry, and Ron. George and Lee were all ready standing, grinning mischievously at their potion master.

They hurried down the Gryffindor table, attempting to get away from the extremely unhappy looking professor.

"Did you hear Fleur complaining about the food?" Lee asked after a moment. Hermione nodded her head and frowned. She had heard that.

"Honestly, why would anyone want to go out with her?" she huffed, shaking her head in annoyance.

"Can't imagine," Fred said, giving her a wink. "I learned my lesson about Veelas at the cup."

"Yes, never trust a pretty face," Hermione said decidedly, nodding her head. Fred's arm appeared around her shoulder suddenly and she felt herself being pulled into his side.

"I thought we already talked about the pretty face?" he said with a wink. "I happen to know that there isn't a women here - veela or not - that will be as pretty as you at the Yule ball."

"That reminds me, what color will your dress robes be?" she asked, blushing at his comment.

"Na-"

"You don't already have your dress robes?" Ron asked, interrupting Fred's answer. She turned her head towards him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I have them. I'm just going to make sure that I don't have to charm them a different color."

"You-you can do that?" Ron asked, his eyes widening in utter surprise.

"Of course, I asked Professor McGonagall and she said that it was perfectly allowed." Ron's mouth dropped open, completing the look of shock on his face.

"Wh-what?" he spluttered.

"Honestly, Ronald. Why didn't you just ask anyone if you could change your dress robes?"

"It never occurred to me," he said, his eyes taking on a slightly glazed look.

"Anyway, what color are your robes?" Fred grinned at her before answering.

"They're navy blue."

"Brilliant, my robes will already match yours then-"

"You're kidding!" A loud, annoying voice rang out in the hallway, making Fred tense and Hermione stiffen. He hated that voice's owner. He hated Draco. "Someone actually asked that long-molared freak to the dance?"

"Yeah," Fred snarled out, his voice harsher than Hermione had ever heard. "I did." Malfoy's eyes widened in shock before a look of utter disgust replaced it.

"You, you asked her out? You're a pure blood! You should be ashamed of yourself! Going out with a filthy mudblood."

Fred's hand was in his robe, pulling his wand out before he could even blink, but Hermione was that much faster. She got a brilliant smile and stood up on her tip-toes, waving at someone over Malfoy's head.

"Professor Moody!" she called, her voice cheery. Confusion washed over Fred as he looked behind Malfoy; Moody was still at the head table in the great hall. The reason for Hermione's strange response became immediately apparent, though, when Malfoy jumped and spun around, bringing his hands up to cover his face in an attempt to protect himself. Hermione didn't waste a second responding to his frightened response either.

"Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?" she asked, her voice fierce. They didn't wait for a response before continuing down the corridor, laughing loudly.

Hermione was smiling in satisfaction, and Fred couldn't help but gape at her in utter awe. It always left him speechless when she did something like that, teased someone or made a brilliant joke. She didn't do it too often, and usually only around him and George. It thrilled him that he got to see that side of her.

He honestly found her sense of humor really alluring; she had no idea how attractive her laugh was, or how much it made him want to snog her when she teased or pranked. He was having to focus on the fact that Hermione would most likely hex him if he snogged her in the middle of the corridor to keep from jumping on her.

"Your teeth are smaller." He only caught the end of Ron's statement and it made him want to laugh. Only his oblivious brother wouldn't have noticed the change earlier. Fred liked her new smile, but he had never thought her 'overly large' front teeth had looked bad. He thought it was cute, it was one of the things that made her, her.

"Of course, you didn't think I was going to keep those fangs Malfoy gave me, did you?" Fred's hands fisted at his sides, he was still furious about that. He had hexed the bloody git the minute he'd gotten out of potions, and he'd placed a cursed quill at Snape's desk for his mean comment. He'd never wanted to hurt the greasy haired professor as much as he had when he'd found out that he was the reason Hermione had been crying. He'd gotten a detention for his efforts, but he hadn't cared in the least.

Hermione remained oblivious to what he had done also; he wasn't sure she would approve. Not that he really cared, he would have done it regardless. There was no way he was letting either of those gits get away with that.

"Look, it's Pig," Hermione said pointedly, giving Ron and Harry a meaningful look. Fred and George looked at each other, neither one having to say a thing to know what the other was thinking.

What were those three up to now?

The trio made an excuse and left up the stairs, leaving Fred, George, and Lee alone in the corridor.

"Well that was strange," Lee mused, looking at the retreating back of the fourth years.

"Yeah, but then, it was Ron and Harry," George said cheerily, starting back down the hall.

"True, Brother of Mine," Fred replied, following his twin and Lee, "lets skip the common room and go to the collapsed passage instead. I'm tired of all the rowdier younger years."

"Yeah, sounds good. I found a book of hexes for mates as well. It should have some good spells to use in prank items."

"Brilliant!" Fred and George chimed together, making Lee chuckle.

-o-o-o-

Despite the crazy surplus of people, the holiday was passing by extremely enjoyably to the Gryffindors. There were wild snowball fights, silly skating races, attempts to ski on the hill at the back of the castle, and extremely relaxing cups of cocoa by the fire late at night. It was the best time Fred had ever had, even if he was having to constantly watch Neville with Hermione. She still had no idea how much the fourth year fancied her.

Right now though, it was two nights before Christmas, and he was going to take her out on a real date. They'd been out together before, but a crowded pub at Hogsmeade didn't count to him, and there were always students around everywhere else. He wanted some alone time with Hermione. He didn't want to have to share her, even with George.

All he had to do was wait for her to come down the staircase. He had put on some black slacks and an old cerulean blue t shirt with the weird sisters logo on it. She had told him she loved the way it brought out his eyes once, so he figured he would wear it if she liked it.

He was oddly nervous; he had planned the entire evening out, but he wasn't a hundred percent sure she would like it, and he had never been alone with her before, not since she'd gotten lost in the woods. There was always someone around. Where he was planning on taking her though, no one would interrupt.

He vaguely remembered Bill telling him that he should never take a bird to some secluded spot for the first date, but it was different with Hermione. He already knew her really well, right?

He wished she would hurry up and come down, this waiting was killing him.

The door to her dormitory opened, and for half a second he regretted that thought as a nervousness unlike anything he had felt before washed over him. She stepped through the open door then, and he promptly forgot every thought but how pretty she looked. Her long, thick, soft, curly hair had been left down with a knitted hat to keep her warm. She was wearing her school robes with a dark red jumper underneath and a pair of muggle jeans that made his eyes instantly shoot to her longer legs.

Merlin, she was gorgeous! He needed to get her out of here quick, before anyone else saw her and tried to steal her away. Godric knew he already had enough competition.

He had hopped up and crossed the room to her before he even realized he was moving. "You look smashing," he managed, stuttering over the first word. He felt like a silly first year.

She smiled at him, and the wonkiness that had filled his stomach disappeared, making him instantly feel better and as if he was on cloud nine.

He took her hand in his and they set off a cross the common room, ignoring the other people in the room.

"Where are we going?" she asked, as they slipped through the portrait hole. He grinned at her and shook his head.

"You know how much I love surprises, Hermione."

"And you know how much I don't," she said in the manner of one long suffering. He just smiled even wider and shook his head.

"You're going to love this one, despite any initial misgivings." She paused at that, raising a wary eyebrow at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You'll see," he said mysteriously. She just shook her head and let him lead her through the castle. He was a little worried that she wouldn't like his plan, but he had taken her fear into consideration; it shouldn't bother her at all.

They finally came to a stop in the unused Charms classroom. Her eyes scanned the classroom quickly, and she paled slightly when they came to a rest on the object sitting in the corner. It was his broom, the old, faithful Cleansweep that he was often embarrassed by.

"Fred?" she started, but paused when he lifted a finger to his lips. They stole across the quiet classroom, and he lifted her onto the broom. She tried to hide the fact that she was trembling slightly, but he understood that she was scared. He flew out the open window as smoothly as he could on the old broom, taking the flight slow and holding her close and tight. She relaxed into his arms and kept her eyes on the rather full moon, not paying attention to the fact that he was leading her up instead of down.

He loved flying, it was his favorite pastime. He loved the free feeling it gave, he loved not being tied down by anything; it made everything seem so much possible. Flying with Hermione, though, was completely different. It was more incredible, if that was possible. It was no secret that his girlfriend (he loved thinking that) was scared of heights, she had made it crystal clear. Nor was it a secret that she occasionally had control issues. So, the fact that she could let go of both and let him take her on his broom wherever he wanted to go made him feel unbelievable. He almost felt as though he didn't need a broom to fly.

He had never flown with a girl before her, and he never wanted to fly with any other girl but her. He never wanted to do anything with any other girl but her.

She didn't notice they were slowing down until he pulled to a complete stop, landing on the roof of the bridge where he had already laid out a couple of blankets. He hopped off the broom and helped her off, placing his hands on her hips to lift her up. It always marveled him how light she was.

"Oh, Fred," was all she whispered out, but her voice was oddly choked. He couldn't explain the way it made him smile like a nutter.

Yes, a small part of his mind seemed to say, you really can explain it. Fred just wasn't sure he wanted to admit it yet.

He pulled her down to the ground, wrapping a blanket around their shoulders as he directed her gaze upward. He held his breath for an endless moment and then a faint spark lit the night. A shooting star streaked across the dark sky, followed by countless others. Hermione's mouth dropped open in surprise and Fred found his gaze drawn to her, taken in by the way she was smiling and the little pleased gasp she was making as each new star shot across the sky in a brilliant blaze of light.

He was missing the show, but he didn't really care; he was enjoying the spectacle he was watching far more. When the night grew calm again and there wasn't a single other shooting star to be seen, he was rewarded with a sweet kiss before he took her inside. They flew back to the abandoned classroom and sneaked back to the common room before snuggling onto the couch, falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Don't forget to review, guys, the Ball is coming up :)_


	41. Chapter 41

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley For her infinite patience and for beta reading this for me. _**

_Chapter Fourty-One: Where the Yule Ball starts._

_"And he went back over to Ron, feeling that this ball was a lot more trouble than it was worth"-Narrator 'Goblet of Fire'_

* * *

><p>"Why did they need three hours to get ready?"<p>

Fred couldn't help but laugh when he heard Ron's comment to Harry. The nut really didn't know anything about women, did he? It was a wonder Ginny had even been able to find him a date.

He wasn't sure how everyone had ended up with dates, actually. George was taking Katie (which was a relief to Fred who had been trying to get his twin to ask the pretty bird out for well over a year), Harry was taking Parvati, Ron was taking Ginny's friend Luna, Lee was going with Alicia, and Ginny was going with Neville.

Neville, just thinking the name brought a frown to Fred's lips. George had told him that morning that he'd heard Neville ask Hermione to the dance last week. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do about that. It rather upset him. Not only because Neville had asked Hermione when he knew she was dating Fred, but because she'd never told Fred he had asked either.

Right now though, everyone but Ron (who was meeting Luna at the Great Hall) was waiting in the common room for their dates to come down.

"Because they're birds," Lee said by way of answer, looking at Ron over George's head. "They always take a long time to get ready. It's usually pretty worth it."

"You've never been out with one, have you?" George asked after a moment, grinning mischievously at his younger brother. Ron blushed and shook his head. Nobody got a chance to tease him anymore because the door to the top dormitory finally opened, and Alicia, Katie, and Angelina stepped out. George and Lee both stood up, staring at their dates in utter awe.

"Blimey," George managed as Katie, dressed in a purple robe that went nicely with her light brown hair, stepped down to the floor in front of him. "You look beautiful!" Her cheeks flushed at George's stammered words, and Fred had to suppress the urge to laugh at his twin.

Lee wasn't faring much better. He was mumbling something, and Alicia was having to work hard to understand him.

"Angelina," Fred said cordially, inclining his head to his friend and fellow teammate. She smiled in response and stepped towards him, clearly intending to talk.

Fred was distracted from her though, by another door at the girls dormitory opened up. His eyes instantly moved to it, and he felt all the breath leave his body as Hermione started down the staircase.

Her dress was made of this floaty periwinkle material that showed off the fact that she had grown into a curvy witch sometime in the last year, and it made her pale skin seem to glow with an ethereal beauty. He had no idea what she had done to her hair, but the normally bushy hair had been pulled back into a bun, and only a few soft curls were left to frame her pretty face. Beautiful didn't describe her; it came nowhere close to doing her justice.

He barely remembered to breathe as she stepped towards him, her cheeks slightly blushed and a nervous smile on her lips.

"Hermione," he said, and to his horror (and George's amusement), he was stuttering as well. "You look incredible." Her eyes brightened and she beamed at him for half a second, until she saw Angelina standing beside him.

"You look handsome as well," she said softly, dropping her gaze from his.

"Are you lot ready then? Shall we go?" He looked over to see Ginny standing next to Neville. Parvati had come down as well, so they were all ready to leave. He nodded his head and offered Hermione his arm, grinning wide when she took it.

The Great Hall had been decorated to the fullest extent of the word 'Yule.' The professors had truly outdone themselves. There were trees everywhere, covered in decorations; the ceiling was snowing; there was a miniature Saint Nick flying about, and mistletoe was floating around, hovering over unsuspecting couples' heads.  
>Harry and Parvati left for the table at the front of the Great Hall, while the rest of the group went to where the Gryffindor table would have been.<p>

The meal was quick, but Fred hardly noticed the food; he was too caught up in the way Hermione's hair was shining in the candle light, and the way her eyes sparkled each time she laughed at a joke he told.

He was so caught up in his date that he didn't realize the tables had been cleared or that Dumbledore had stood until he heard his booming voice echo through the Great Hall.

"If everyone would please stand, we can begin the dance!" Fred scrambled to his feet and helped Hermione out of her chair gracefully. They stepped back into the crowd with the rest of the Gryffindors as a very nervous Harry, Cedric, Krum, and Fleur led their partners out to the middle of the floor. The Weird Sisters started up a slow, mournful tune, and the dance began.

Harry, Merlin help him, looked a nervous wreck. He was stepping on Parvati's toes, and she was leading him around the dance floor forcibly, causing him to trip on his robes.

Fred glanced at George and saw the same look on his face. With a quick nod to each other they turned towards their dates.

Hermione smiled at Fred, noticing that he looked nervous - which made her feel nervous, and excited. She secretly liked the fact that she made him that way. He bowed slightly at the waist and offered her his hand. A quick glance around showed that no one else was dancing yet, but then, Fred and George never followed protocol. She took the hand, smiling happily as he led her out to the middle of the floor next to Harry.

Part of her was aware of the teachers joining them on the floor, but most of her conscious was fully absorbed in the hands Fred had on her waist as he spun her around.

Fred for his part, was noticing that Krum was staring at his date with a wistful air. Every bloke has the inborn ability to recognize whenever another bloke is checking a bird out, particularly if it's a bird they are interested in, or with. Right now, Krum was unabashedly staring at her.

Why in the world did the international quidditch star have to stare at his girl? There were countless other girls here, why did some one so rich and famous want Hermione?

He tried to mask the scowl on his face as he spun Hermione away from the surly seeker.

The song ended, and to his immediate horror, Krum stepped towards her.

"Herm-ownny." She started at the unexpected voice before turning her head to see who it was.

"Viktor." Fred cringed internally at the use of the first name.

"Could I have this dance?" Hermione's eyes widened and her gaze shot to Fred. He quickly rearranged his features from a glare and relaxed his tightening grip on her. He wanted her to say no, he'd rather just dance the night away with her. He was sure she'd want to dance with him though, how often did one get the chance to dance with a professional seeker?

"Sure, if you want to, love," he said in what he hoped was a cheerful voice.

"Alright," Hermione answered unsurely, removing her hands from Fred's shoulders with a slight frown. His voice was…cold, he sounded upset with her. Had she upset him somehow? She felt like she was being dismissed. She liked Viktor, he was nice and she would have liked to know him better as a friend, but she didn't want to dance with him. She simply didn't fancy him at all. She only fancied Fred, she was quite sure he had no idea how crazy she actually was about him.

Viktor smiled at her, the strange, soft smile that looked so out of place on his lips as she placed her hand on his shoulder. It surprised her just how much heavier they were than Fred's hands. They also felt more calloused, and Viktor was taller.

He was also a rather awkward dancer. Fred moved with a confidence that made him easy to dance with. Viktor seemed to struggle with every step. She kept a polite distance from him, and quickly removed her hands from his when the music stopped.

""Thank you for the dance, Viktor," she said, as politely as she could.

"Vould you care for another?"

"Actually, I was going to see if I could steal the lovely witch for a few dances." Hermione turned her head and beamed at her friend, the gratitude she felt clearly showing through on her face.

"Ah, vell, if she vants to... " Victor responded, sounding slightly depressed.

"I'd love to, Neville," she said quickly while she took a step back, away from Viktor and towards Neville. He was giving her that strange smile again, and Hermione finally recognized it with a rush of panic. Looking at the way Neville's soft blue eyes lit up as she took his hand, she couldn't believe she hadn't pieced it together sooner. It seemed so obvious now.

He was looking at her like she looked at Fred, or rather, the way that Ginny looked at Harry. Her whole body tensed up as he led her away from Viktor, away from Fred, away from the dance floor.

"Neville?" she asked cautiously, alarm filling her as she realized she had no idea how to tell him she wasn't interested. She loved Neville, he was one of her closest and dearest friends, but she couldn't look at him romantically, she was smitten with Fred. She couldn't return his feelings and she was terrified of hurting him.

"I-I have something I need to say but I don't want to be dancing when I say it." His voice was shaking a slight bit and Hermione knew what he was about to do.

"Neville-" she started, she couldn't help the slightly desperate tone she had taken on.

"No, I need to say this, Hermione." He offered a small smile, "I've got to say it while I have the courage." She nodded her head, a sense of defeat washing over her as she took a seat on the bench in front of them. She looked up at Neville, her heart breaking a little bit when his cheeks lit up in a blush.

Why couldn't he leave well enough alone? He knew she was with Fred, he knew she would never do anything to hurt him - either of them.

"Very well." She was filled with a sense of melnacholy, and she couldn't do anything about it. She resigned herself to listening to whatever it was he was going to say. She only hoped they could recover, that their friendship could survive.

He swallowed and fidgeted with his robe pockets, his eyes not on hers. She noticed for the first time that he was also wearing a dark blue, it was royal, and complimented her own dress robes prettily. A small part of her knew he had done it on purpose, and it made her feel even sadder.

"I-I really like you, Hermione, and I have for a long while. I couldn't help it really, you've always been so nice to me." He swallowed again and Hermione forced herself to keep quiet, willing the tears welling up in her eyes to go away. "I want to know if you could ever see anything happening between us, if you could ever have feelings for me."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for all the PM's guys, and the reviews. I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in the last few days. I've been having some family issues. My grandmother, my only remaining grandparent, had a heart attack on Saturday and was rushed to the hospital. I've been spending every minute I've had with her. _

_Thankfully, she's been doing a little better, and the doctors are hopeful that they will be able to release her later this week. I'm hoping that she stays healthy and doesn't have to have any more surgery._

_Again, thank you all for your patience, and I'm sincerely sorry that I haven't posted anything in the last few days. _

_Thank you again, and please don't forget to review!_

_Ps. Hows that for some drama?_


	42. Chapter 42

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley For her infinite patience and for beta reading this for me. _**

_Chapter Fourty-Two: Where there is a failure to communicate._

_"What's happening to me?"- Harry_

* * *

><p>He finally lifted his head and looked at her with his eyes. He had beautiful eyes, a light shade of blue that seemed to glow with emotion. They weren't her favorite though, she could never look at blue eyes without thinking of the ones she loved so much.<p>

It was her turn to swallow and fidget now. She couldn't look him in the eyes any longer so she dropped her gaze, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"I can't, Neville. You know I can't. Please, you're one of my dearest friends," she pleaded with him halfheartedly, knowing it was too late when he turned from her.

"I'm sorry I ever brought it up then," he said quietly, his voice taking on a dead quality she instantly hated.

"Nev-"

"No, it's alright, I'm going to go see if Seamus is dancing." He didn't look back at her as he stepped away, his shoulders slumped and his hands buried deep in his pocket. Hermione didn't fight the tears that welled up in her eyes now. She let them spill over, knowing her makeup was charmed not to mess up. She turned away from where he had been, her eyes searching for Fred instinctively. She wanted her boyfriend and best friend right now, she needed his comfort. She wasn't sure her and Neville would be friends again, she wasn't sure he'd even talk to her now.

She spotted a flash of red, but she dismissed it instantly as George when she saw Katie's pink dress. She continued searching for a moment, and then she saw Fred's form. She stepped towards him, seeking his comfort, when she noticed he wasn't alone.

He was dancing with Angelina.

She stopped mid step, her heart dropping from her throat to her stomach. Her Fred was dancing, and laughing, with Angelina Johnson. The insecurities that had plagued her earlier came back with a vengeance and she found herself walking backwards, away from him as tears began to pour down her cheeks. She turned around so that she was no longer facing him and brought her hands up to cover her face as she ran from the Great Hall.

He had dismissed her earlier, he had let her dance with Victor and he hadn't even cared. He had been standing next to Angelina when she came down, he had sat across from the beautiful chaser.

Ginny had been wrong, he did like her, how couldn't he? She was breathtaking, tall, athletic, smart, and funny. She was practically perfect!

She knocked into someone during her hasty retreat and barely looked up in time to see Ron reaching out for her. She shook her head and continued running out of the Great Hall without looking back.

This had just turned into the worst night of her life.

-o-O-o-

Fred was annoyed; hell, he was furious. His girl - his beautiful, smart, funny, girl; his Hermione - was dancing with another man. He was rich as well, which just made Fred scowl as he took another swig of his pumpkin juice.

He really shouldn't be this upset, but he couldn't help it. Krum was a bloody quidditch star! How in the name of Merlin was Fred supposed to compete with that?

"You know, he asked her out to the ball." Fred started at the unexpected voice and turned his head to see Hermione's roommate - Lavender, unless he was very much mistaken - staring at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked, he hadn't caught what she said. He was far too engrossed in the hand Krum had on Hermione's hip to notice or hear anything else.

"Viktor Krum, he asked Hermione to the ball."

"What?" He almost dropped his pumpkin juice. Lavender grinned excitedly, that had clearly been more of the reaction she'd been wanting.

"Yes, he actually asked her, can you believe it? That was the reason he keeps hanging out in the library." She let out an airy laugh, completely missing the shock on Fred's face. "Wait, where are you going?"

Fred was already two steps away from her when she said the last words. He was going to kill Krum. He was going to punch the taller and buffer Bulgarian for flirting with his girl.

Neville beat him to it though. The short, sandy haired Gryffindor slid up behind Hermione and stole her away from the Seeker. He felt a flash of gratitude towards him, but it was quickly replaced by anger as the fourth year led her towards a secluded corner. He moved in front of her, blocking her from Fred's view.

"You seem awfully tense, Fred," Angelina commented, stepping next to him with a small smile. She had come to the ball stag because her boyfriend, the one and only Oliver Wood, had been forced to play in a game and couldn't make it.

"Probably because I am," Fred muttered before he gave it any thought.

"It wouldn't be because of Hermione, would it?" she asked, moving in front of him and blocking Neville and Hermione from his view. Fred sighed and looked into his friends eyes, nodding his head after a moment.

"Yeah."

"Tell me about it over a dance. After all, I know Oliver made you, Lee, and George promise to watch me." He couldn't help the slight grin that quirked his lips as he took her offered hand.

"You found out about that, did you?" She nodded her head, her smile coming quickly and easily.

"Yeah. Why does he think I'd go with a Bulgarian? They're all too… surly for my taste. I prefer happier, Scottish, men."

His grin slipped slightly as he saw Neville out of the corner of his eye. He was still standing by Hermione. What was the git doing?

"You love her, don't you?"

The question was barely whispered, but it wouldn't have shocked Fred more if it had been yelled. His eyes shot back to Angelina's and he was surprised to see mirth in her brown eyes. "It's honestly cute. I've never seen you so unsure before."

"I-I"

"Oh, don't try and deny it," she said, poking him in the shoulder with a laugh. "I've known you for too long to believe that. You haven't told her yet, have you?" Her voice was soft and her eyes kind, Fred couldn't hold her gaze though.

Love, that word had been on his mind a lot recently. It and Hermione seemed consume most of his thoughts, actually.

Did he love Hermione? His eyes instinctively sought her out, but he still couldn't make her out through the crowd.

"It'll be easier for you if you say it. It's not that bad of a thing, honestly." She brought a hand to his cheek and turned his face back towards her. "Go on, try it, no one else will hear you."

"I…I love Hermione." It was like a dam burst in his chest. Waves of emotion flooded over him; emotions he had been denying, emotions he had been scared of. It was true, he loved Hermione. He loved her so much it scared him, it made him act mental and smile like a nutter. It made him want to shout for joy and pound any bloke that so much as glanced at her. It made him want to run and jump and snog her till he died.

"I love Hermione," he said again, savoring the way her name rolled off his tongue. He'd always loved it, her name. It was so long and different from his name, boring old Fred. Hers was unique and special and so terribly like her. Beautiful and mysterious.

He let out a quiet laugh as he said it again, and Angelina joined in with him.

He loved Hermione!

"What the bloody hell did you do to Hermione?" Ron came out of nowhere, his ears and face red with anger.

"What?" Fred said, he felt as though he had been asking that a lot tonight. Ron fisted his hands at his sides, his now green robes hanging loosely off his shoulders.

"What did you do to her? She just ran out of here crying!" Fred's eyes instantly shot to the spot she had been mere minutes before. His little brother was right, neither her or Neville were there now. Merlin, what had he done to her? Why would she have ran out of the room crying? He dropped his hands from Angelina without thought, trying to get past his little brother to see where Hermione, the witch he loved, had gone to.

The only problem was Ron; he was an immovable boulder in his way. "Move," Fred growled, panic beginning to take hold of him.

"No, what did you do to her? I'm not about to let you make her any more upset."

"You git! I didn't do anything, it was Neville."

"What?" Ron spluttered, losing the angry confidence he had.

"Ron, what is it?" George asked, joining his brothers with a frown. Fred shook his head, barely able to think past the worry and anger building up in his stomach.

"Hermione just ran out crying and Ron won't let me go after her."

"Was it your fault?" George's voice held a warning note in it that Fred had never heard directed towards himself. He was momentarily stalled by it, but he made himself focus on Hermione instead.

"No, I don't know. I was dancing with Ange while she talked to Nevi-"

"Oh, Fred…" George closed his eyes and shook his head, before resting it against his hand. "How could you do that?"

"Do what?" He was beginning to feel attacked, and it was annoying him. he hadn't done anything wrong, he wouldn't do anything to hurt Hermione. He loved her for crying out loud.

"She thinks you like Ange- no, let me finish," he cut Fred off before he could interrupt. "It was a while ago, before the World Cup. She probably thought you were going to leave her for her..."

Fred didn't wait for Ron or George to move now; he pushed past them, nearly knocking his twin and baby brother down, before running out of the hall. He barely looked at where he was going, his feet knew where they were going and he just followed them.

He knew the one spot Hermione would go if she was upset, the one spot she always went for comfort, he just hoped the librarian would let him in. he finally stopped on the seventh floor, right in front of the library. It was closed, and she wasn't here.

"Fred?"

-o-O-o-

She'd barely whispered the word, her voice choked and hardly recognizable to her own ears. She couldn't believe he was here, did he just want to make her unhappy?  
>You're overreacting, her mind seemed to say in response to that thought.<p>

"Hermione," Fred yelped, turning on the spot towards her, his eyes wide and slightly panicked. He stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her before pulling her to him. "Oh Godric, I was so worr-"

She pushed him away, her surprisingly warm body remembering that she was angry with him. His face clearly showed the surprise he felt, and hers clearly showed her hurt. "No, I don't-"

"Hermione, I wasn't flirting with Angelina, I don't like her, never have. She's just a friend," Fred spoke very quickly, stepping towards her again.

"Then why were you dancing so close?" she asked, refusing to let go of the hurt. He had to be lying, there was no way he could like her better than Angelina. Angelina was practically perfect and Hermione, well, she was just Hermione.

"Because she was trying to keep me from pounding Neville and Krum." His ears turned slightly red and he dropped his gaze from her. She'd know he was lying if he looked at her. He wasn't ready to admit to her that he loved her. He wasn't sure she felt the same way and he really didn't want to scare her off.

"Why on earth would you want-"

"Because I got jealous, alright? I'm jealous of Krum, his money and fame, and well, Neville's Neville. You both always get along so wel- umph." His words got caught off as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, stretching up to press a kiss to his lips. He didn't take half a second to respond, winding his own arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him. He wasn't sure why she was kissing him, but he wasn't about to complain.

Hermione, for her part, was too full of emotion not to kiss him. She'd never thought of herself as jealousy-worthy; she wasn't the prettiest, she was overly smart, and she even tended to be bossy. She couldn't believe he would be jealous of other men.

While she was extremely flattered (and slightly annoyed - honestly, how could he think she'd look elsewhere?), she also wanted to lay his silly fears to rest. So she decided to end their argument, and kissed him.

This kiss was unlike any of their previous ones had been. There was a sense of urgency in it that made them both lose track of the world around them, thinking only of the other as they held each other tightly. It was a kiss that instantly made Hermione's knees give way and made Fred wrap his arms around her possessively. When he pulled away for air Hermione had to hold onto his shoulders to keep herself from falling.

-o-o-o-

_Baby, is that Amortentia or do you just smell divine?_  
><em>You've wrapped me up in your spell, can I call you mine?<em>

The lyrics swirled around the now happily dancing pair. After the rather rocky start, Fred and Hermione were finally enjoying the ball, snuggled up in each others close embrace.

He held Hermione close to his body while they swayed gently in time to the music. She had her head resting against his chest, her ear right against his heart. The steady beats were reassuring and made her smile as he spun them around in slow, lazy circles.

Her hands slid from the 'proper' position on his shoulder around to the back of his neck, her fingers toying with the hair that rested against his collar. He was smiling happily with his face bent downward, his nose brushing against her curls.

He loved how she always smelled like vanilla. It was a comforting and intoxicating scent that always reminded him instantly of her. The hand he had on her lower back rose up, his fingers brushing the skin of her exposed back. He could feel her shiver under his touch, and it made him smile to think she reacted to his touch. His hand trailed back down, coming to rest possessively on her lower waist.

She snuggled into his arms more, loving the warmth of his hand and the way his chest, which was so firm, could be so soft as well. Her eyes were closed in contentment, and they both continued to dance like that, completely unaware of anything going on around them.

"Are you two coming back to the common room, or are you camping out in the Great Hall tonight?" George asked, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, grinning mischievously as the happy couple started at his unexpected presence. Hermione's eyes drifted around the Great Hall in surprise. There were only a few people still here; she hadn't realized it was past midnight.

Katie was standing behind George, a large smile on her lips as he made his way back towards her. Fred dropped his arms from around her shoulders and grasped her hand in his. He led her out of the Great Hall, following after his twin and Katie.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for all the sweet reviews and Pms, everyone. I really appreciate it. I'll be sure and let you know if something happens and it looks like I won't be able to post for a few days again._

_Don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts, and don't worry, I forsee some fluff coming out way :)_


	43. Chapter 43

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley For her infinite patience and for beta reading this for me. _**

_Chapter Fourty-Three: In which Crookshanks returns._

_"Clever Crookshanks."- Hermione_

* * *

><p>The air around Hermione was thick with tension. It was the last day of Holiday, and there was a stare-off occurring beside her. Both the ginger contestants refused to give up, and Hermione honestly wasn't sure which one was going to win.<p>

Finally, the taller of the two broke the awful silence, a scowl on his normally happy face. "Listen, I'm going to sit next to Hermione, and you're just going to have to get over it." With those words, Fred got up from the coffee table he had been sitting on and picked the half-kneazle Crookshanks up by the scruff of his neck, depositing him on the floor before sitting next to Hermione and lifting his feet up onto the sofa before the furious familiar could attack him.

If Hermione had blinked, she would have missed Fred's movements. If he'd learned one thing in dealing with Crookshanks, it was that speed was of the utter essence.

Crookshanks got up from where Fred had dropped him and stood tall, his tail coming up in the air as he directed the full force of his glare at the red-head. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the look of utter indignation on her cats face. She patted the sofa's arm rest and Crookshanks, while still glaring at Fred, hopped up on the offered spot.

Fred continued to glower at the cat, his arm wrapped firmly around Hermione, pulling her into his side. She went willingly, snuggling into his warm arms as she tried to return her attention to her book.

No such luck. Less than ten seconds later Fred was yelping in pain and Crookshanks was hissing at him. She looked over to see the back of Fred's hand bleeding again, and Crookshanks' paw in the air, his claws spread and ready to hit Fred again.

"Naughty, Crookshanks!" Hermione instantly berated, grabbing Fred's hand and bringing it around in front of her so she could see the cut more clearly. She missed the smirk that Fred shot at Crookshanks; she heard the answering snarl from the cat, though.

"Honestly," she huffed, frowning at her familiar. "Stop hurting him, he's not going away. You are simply going to have to learn how to get along with each other." She said the last part to Fred, too, turning towards him before looking back at her cat. "Now, I want you to sit on his lap and behave yourself."

Crookshanks gave a splutter and Fred gaped at Hermione. "What?" Hermione simply shook her head.

"You heard me. I want you both to get along. You've had a feud for over a year and a half; it's time you both made peace."

Crookshanks looked like he wanted to do nothing of the sort as Hermione lifted him up and put him on Fred's lap. Fred, for the first time in his life, found himself fully agreeing with the cat.

He didn't have long to contemplate what he would do about his discomfort, though, before the wary trio was interrupted. The portrait door swung open and Hermione sucked in a painful breath as she saw who it was. It took Fred a second longer to see the Gryffindor, and his stomach dropped when the boy came fully into the room.  
>Neville's eyes scanned the common room quickly before coming to rest on Hermione for a long second. His eyes traced down her form, coming to a stop on the spot where Fred had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. His fists clenched at his sides for a brief second before his shoulders and head dropped. He quickly crossed the room, fairly near running up the stairs to his dorm room.<p>

That had been what his reaction to Hermione had been like since the Yule Ball. He hadn't said a word to her, and he ran from the room any time she was in it. He had no idea how much he was breaking Hermione's heart, but Fred did. He felt as though it was entirely his fault, too. If he hadn't been dating her, this wouldn't have happened.

He was sure that Neville and Hermione would have wound up together if he hadn't been in the picture.

She wouldn't be as sad with Neville.

Her bottom lip twitched and then she had her face in her hands, covering her now tear-streaked cheeks. Fred's heart gave a painful lurch and he acted on instinct. He wrapped his other arm around Hermione and brought her as close to his chest as he could, only wanting to bring her some sense of comfort.

Crookshanks moved to her lap, placing his paw on her arm and his head against her stomach. It looked oddly like he was trying to embrace Hermione as well. She grabbed onto Fred and openly wept into his shirt, making his own eyes burn with held back tears.

His eyes fell on the cat, and the pale yellow eyes held his own. A silent conversation passed between the two, and Fred somehow knew that Crookshanks was telling him that it wasn't his fault.

Half a second later though, he knew he had to be mistaken, because Crookshanks drew his paw back before whipping it forward and cutting the back of Fred's hand, again.

"YOW!" He yelped in pain as he began to shake his hand. Hermione drew back from him, tears still streaking down her cheeks, to look at Crookshanks. The cat was sitting primly on her lap, his head held high and his tail straight up, the picture of innocence as he blinked up at her.

She let out a wet laugh and grabbed the cat to her chest, and even though his hand smarted like nothing else, Fred was grateful to the stupid cat for making her feel better.

They would never be friends though.

-o-O-o-

School was passing by alarmingly fast. Hermione had no idea where January had gone away to, but February arrived before she could even blink.

Rita Skeeter, the complete cow, had written an article on Hagrid, and he had gone into hiding. That was the chief subject of Ron and Harry's conversation right now. Hermione was walking a few feet back with Fred, George, and Lee, discussing the Bagman problem.

"He didn't respond to my letter, either. I think we're going to have to actually do it in person," Hermione stated, frowning. She had never particularly liked Bagman - his dismissal of Winky's testimony had seen to that - but now she positively hated the man. He had taken all Fred and George had, and he hadn't even had the decency to return their trick wand! And, to top it all off, he was now pretending he hadn't received any of their letters. Hermione and Lee had written to him as well, in hopes that he would respond to one of their letters.

"Seems like it, doesn't it?" George said with a sigh.

"Guess we can try at the next Task…" Fred didn't sound too hopeful, and it made Hermione's heart hurt. He shouldn't have to put up with this; neither of them should.

"He doesn't know what I look like," Lee said determinedly, his eyes hard. "I can corner him, and then the four of us can make sure he doesn't get away while you both talk to him."

"Is the Three Broomsticks alright with you lot?" Ron asked, looking at them over his shoulder with a slight frown.

"Yeah, a butterbeer sounds nice," Hermione answered with an eager smile that made Fred, George and Lee laugh. Even Harry and Ron cracked a smile.

"I'll buy," Harry offered, opening the door. Fred and George both froze beside Hermione, and she knew why.

"Yeah, you can pay us back for all the help we gave you with the last task," she quickly replied, hoping to cut the twins off before they took his offer the wrong way and hurt his feelings. She knew Harry had no idea how broke the twins were, and she knew they would look at it as charity.

Her words had the desired affect, and both the twins relaxed a slight bit as they stepped into the Three Broomsticks, only to immediately tense back up.

Ludo Bagman was sitting in the far corner, sipping a Firewhiskey and flirting with Madame Rosmerta.

"Lee," Hermione whispered, slowing her speed down so that she was right next to him. "I'm going to go ahead with Harry and Ron, it'll make them less suspicious. Cover the twins' back and I'll watch the door to make sure he doesn't leave before they talk." He gave his head a curt nod, his eyes locked on Bagman. She gave Fred and George's arms a reassuring squeeze before stepping up to Harry and Ron.

"Are they not coming?" Harry asked as she joined him and Ron. She shook her head, her eyes still on her boyfriend and best friend.

"They'll be along in a moment." She turned her head back to them and took a seat on other side of the booth. Ron and Harry started talking about Quidditch, and she let her eyes drift back to Fred and George.

She was worried for them. She hated to say it, but Bagman was in a better position than them. They had the fact that they were under-aged against them, and he had the fact that he was a professional adult on his side as well. Who would believe Fred and George over him?

She couldn't see her twins' faces, only Bagman's, and it made her happy to see he looked alarmed. She was so absorbed in watching them, she didn't notice another person enter the bar until she heard Harry growl.

"... didn't seem very keen to talk to us, did he, Bozo? Now, why would that be, do you think? And what's he doing with a pack of goblins in tow anyway? Showing them the sights...what nonsense...he was always a bad liar. Reckon something's up? Think we should do a bit of digging? 'Disgraced Ex-Head of Magical Games and Sports, Ludo Bagman . . .' Snappy start to a sentence, Bozo - we just need to find a story to fit it -"

Rita Skeeter - the ugly, repulsive, nosy, journalist - was stepping towards the bar, a quill in her hand and a tall, stupid-looking camera man following her.

"Trying to ruin someone else's life?" Harry asked loudly, a look of utter hatred on his face that Hermione had only seen directed towards a few people - namely Quirrell, Snape, the Dursleys, and Malfoy.

Rita's eyes widened behind her jeweled spectacles and her head snapped over to look at the trio. Hermione's attention was now fully focused on the hateful woman.

"Harry!" Rita exclaimed, beaming and completely oblivious to, or uncaring about, the glare she was receiving from everyone at the table. "How lovely! Why don't you come and join- ?"

"I wouldn't come near you with a ten foot broomstick," Harry snarled furiously, standing up from the table at the same time as Ron and Hermione. "What did you do that to Hagrid for, eh?"

Rita raised her eyebrow and tried to look clueless; it was a rather poor acting job. "Our readers have a right to the truth, Harry. I am merely doing my-"

"Who cares if he's half-giant?" Harry shouted. "There's nothing wrong with him!" Hermione's eyes were narrowed in hate, and she didn't see the twins and Lee heading towards them.

Her smile flickered very slightly, but she hitched it back on so quickly that Hermione was sure she'd imagined it. Rita snapped open her ugly, purple, crocodile skin handbag and pulled out a roll of parchment. "How about giving me an interview about the Hagrid you know, Harry? The man behind the muscles? Your unlikely friendship and the reasons behind it. Would you call him a father substitute?"

Fred and George had almost reached the trio by now, both of them recognizing the look of utter rage on Hermione's face. She was going to do something drastic.

Hermione stepped forward, and clutched a butterbeer tankard off the table, stepping towards Skeeter and holding the mug up as though she were going to hurl it at the witch.

"You horrible woman," she snarled through gritted teeth, "you don't care, do you? Anything for a story, and anyone will do, wont they? Even Ludo Bagman -" Her eyes were narrowed in hate at the mere thought of the git. Rita had picked the wrong day to mess with Harry. She was already furious from Bagman, Rita had just pushed her past the edge. She was perfectly ready, and fine, with chucking the tankard at the woman.

"Sit down, you silly little girl, and don't talk about things you don't understand," Skeeter said in a cold tone, looking down upon Hermione. Fred paused alongside the reporter - who hadn't noticed him or George - and he turned towards her slowly, his eyes flashing in anger. "I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl... not that it needs it -" she added, eyeing Hermione's bushy hair. Fred's fist drew back of it's own accord, his only thought to hurt the woman who had dared to insult and hurt his girl. George stepped forward and caught his arm the moment his hand moved. Fred's head turned toward him, and George gave his head a hard shake.

The tankard fell out of Hermione's hand and fell to the floor with a loud clatter. The noise echoed around the completely silent bar, snapping Fred and George back to the present.

"Let's go," Hermione snapped, grabbing Harry and Ron's arm. "C'mon. Harry - Ron ..." She gave them a sharp tug forward, towards the twins, and dropped their hands, taking Fred and George's instead. The six of them left the bar, all forming a protective knot around Hermione and Harry.

Fred's eyes lingered on Rita for a moment before they left; he still had the urge to hit her, but a little of his burning anger was being replaced by a slight twinge of fear.  
>Rita's beady eyes were locked on Hermione's hands, and they way they were holding onto him and George. The memory of the article Rita had written last year came flooding back and Fred felt a sense of worry as he looked back at Hermione.<p>

What was Rita planning?

"She'll be after you next, Hermione," Ron said worriedly, the moment they were out on the street.

"Let her try!" Hermione replied fiercely, still shaking with rage. "I'll show her! Silly little girl, am I? Oh, I'll get her back for this. First Harry, then Hagrid..."

Fred was staring at the door, completely lost. Hermione had let go of George's arm, but she was still holding his hand tightly.

"You don't want to go upsetting Rita Skeeter," said Ron nervously, looking at the Three Broomsticks warily. "I'm serious, Hermione, she'll dig up something on you -"

"My parents don't read the Daily Prophet. She can't scare me into hiding!"

Fred was scared that she really could.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks again for all the sweet reviews and Pms, everyone. I really appreciate themt. I'll be sure and let you know if something happens and it looks like I won't be able to post for a few days again._

_Don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts, and don't worry, I forsee some fluff coming out way :)_


	44. Chapter 44

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley For her brilliance (and for writing her own awesome George/Hermione story!) and for beta reading this for me. _**

_Chapter Fourty-Four: In which Cupid strikes._

_"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"_

* * *

><p>"Why would the Goblins be talking to him, though?" Hermione asked for what had to be the tenth time. She knew she was repeating herself, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She couldn't figure the answer out, and it was beginning to bug her to distraction. She simply didn't know the answer, and that was an infuriatingly new feeling for her.<p>

She thrived on knowing the answer.

"I don't know, Hermione," George said with a sigh, setting down the Arithmancy book he had been attempting to read. They were sitting on the couch together, both at opposite ends, and George had his feet on her lap. She wasn't sure why, but it was just something he liked to do. Fred preferred putting his head on her lap, but he never put his feet on her. "He wouldn't talk to us, and he still won't." He snorted, looking annoyed. "They probably want money too."

Hermione sighed and straightened up, glancing at the clock over the fireplace. It was already ten, where was Fred? She had hoped to spend Valentine's day with him. She looked back at her homework with another sigh, barely aware she had uttered it.

"You alright, Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she questioned, looking up at George in surprise.

"You seem upset, is something wrong?"

She smiled in what she hoped was a happy way. "No, I'm fine. Do you know where Fred is?"

George leaned back on the couch with a knowing grin. "What's wrong, you don't like my company? You do realize we're identical...?"

"Are you really? I never noticed!" she exclaimed, smiling despite herself.

"Yeah, we don't really talk about it much. Hardly anyone ever notices." Hermione shook her head, feeling better. "Oh, and no, I don't know where Fred is. He said he had something to work on."

She nodded her head to let him know she understood. They sat in silence for a moment before another thought crossed her mind.

"George?" she asked, somewhat timidly. She wasn't sure how he would take her asking this question.

"Yeah?" he replied, not looking up from his homework. He was marking something off on a parchment.

"Where's Katie?" It was Valentine's day; he should be spending it with her, not Hermione.

She instantly regretted voicing the thought the moment she said it. George's brow furrowed and his eyes grew both sad and hurt. What had happened between him and the chaser?

"We're currently 'taking a break,'" he stated, using air quotes.

"Taking a break?" she asked carefully; she didn't want to upset him too badly.

"Yeah, she thinks we should see different people."

"What?"

"I don't bloody know. I thought we were doing great. I took her out on a date by the lake and we were snogging when she just up and told me that we needed to take a break. That she needed to 'sort out her feelings,' and that it wasn't me."

"She's a stupid cow," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes in dislike. Why on earth would Katie do that to George? She had been sure the chaser was as crazy about him as he was about her.

A faint trace of a grin lifted George's sad lips, but it dropped quickly. "Yeah, well, that's the reason I decided to spend it with you. You're funnier than her anyway, and you don't mind my feet." She laughed at the last bit, offering him a warm grin.

"Well, it's only because I'm extremely adept at charms. I don't smell the stink past my fresh spring charm." George narrowed his eyes in mock annoyance before lifting his sock covered foot and pushing it under her nose.

"I smell fine!"

"Eww!" she squealed, pushing his foot away from her face and pushing the other one off her lap. He laughed as well and lunged for her, tickling her sides and making her throw her head back in a laugh before returning the action.

A strange caw sounded behind her and it drew her out of her laugh-induced haze. She and George had ended up on the floor and she was on top of him, tickling his extremely ticklish stomach. She pushed herself up off of him and looked to see what the noise was.

A bird was sitting on top of the couch, watching them with a titled head. George was still laughing beneath her but she was barely aware of that noise past the shock that was rising up in her.

It was a snipe. She was certain of that fact. She had studied the bird after her first encounter with Fred, and she recognized its distinct feathers.

"What in the world?" she murmured.

"Hermione?" George asked. She tore her eyes from the bird to look down at George, a blush lighting her cheeks as she realized she was still sitting on his waist.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, climbing off top of him. She scrambled to her feet as George pushed himself up, his ears faintly red.

She stepped towards the bird, brushing her outfit off as she moved to it. It had a letter tied to its leg. The bird let out another strange caw and stuck the proffered foot out. She untied the letter, stroking the bird's feathers as a silly grin lifted her lips. The letter was addressed to her, and it was in Fred's handwriting.

She opened it up, hardly noticing that George stepped up behind her to look at the letter.

My beautiful Hermione,  
>Happy Valentine's day! I know you agreed to be my Valentine last week, but I'm going to ask again. Not in this letter though, meet me at the top of the Astronomy tower and bring Perce (the snipe) with you.<br>I have a surprise waiting for you there.  
>Eagerly awaiting,<br>Fred

"Perce?" George asked incredulously. Hermione grinned at him, too happy to care.

"Apparently." She smiled at him for a moment, excited, and then she froze. If she left to go see Fred, she'd leave George alone.

"Go on, Hermione. It's alright, I'm fine," he said cheerily, but she could see a trace of sadness in his eyes.

"Hermione?" She jumped at the voice, she hadn't expected it and the speaker had been right behind her. She spun around to face him, her eyes wide.

"Harry?" she asked, worry instantly flooding her as saw how pale he was.

"I found out what the next task is. I have to stay underwater for an hour."

-o-O-o-

Hermione felt terrible. She had spent the entire day with Harry at the library; he had ten days to figure the answer out.

He was panicking extremely badly, because nearly all of those days were school days, which left him precious little time to look for answers.

She thought it would be easy to find the answer, but they had spent over ten hours in the library - Ron had snuck some lunch in - and they hadn't even found a hint.

That wasn't why she felt terrible, she was sure they would find a way. She felt terrible because she hadn't gotten to see Fred. She'd sent Perce back to him to tell him what had happened, but she hadn't received a reply. She hadn't got to spend the day with Fred, and she'd had to leave George alone; she'd failed on both ends.

She pushed the portrait hole open and stepped into the common room, Ron and Harry right behind her. It was eight thirty, and she was extremely tired, and hungry.

The common room was rather crowded, several younger years and a few single older years were littered through out the room.

Fred and George were nowhere in sight, though. A frown tugged her lips down and she didn't bother to try and hide it.

She couldn't blame them, really, but she was hurt that they weren't there. Well, mostly that Fred wasn't there, but she still felt guilty about leaving George alone.

"What's say we grab a spot by the fire while you go to get those books?" Ron asked, barely suppressing a yawn as he moved towards the fireplace. Hermione gave her head a tired nod while Harry moved towards Ron. She trudged up her staircase towards her dorm feeling sadder and sadder.

She highly doubted any of her books would have the answers she needed, but it wouldn't hurt to look. Who knows, maybe Moste Potent Potions would have something…or she could always see if Hogwarts, a History had any mention of staying in the lake for a long time.

She stepped into her dorm and tossed her bag at the foot of her bed before kneeling in front of her trunk. She paused with her hand on it, an uneasy feeling creeping up her spine. She was being watched.

She lifted her eyes and let out a quiet yelp as she fell over backwards in surprise.

Fred was sitting on her bed with a huge grin.

"Fr-fred?" she questioned, bringing her hand up to her heart. "Merlin, you scared me!"

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to. I wanted to wish you a happy Valentine's day, but I didn't want to do it where anyone else would be…" he trailed off and offered her a small, slightly nervous smile. Her stomach exploded in a mess of happy butterflies as she stood up. She stepped around the bed as quickly as she could and tackled him in a hug. He fell against the bed as she landed on top of him. She scooted up on him and pressed a kiss to his lips as her hands moved to either side of his face.

Fred responded quickly and enthusiastically. He wrapped one arm around her waist and brought the other one to her hair, tangling his fingers in her luscious locks. They snogged for a long moment when Fred did something he had never tried before.

He flipped them both over so he was on top of her, and took the chance her little gasp of 'o' gave him. He deepened the kiss, and his tongue moved in to caress hers.

Hermione's hands stopped sitting by her side and she moved to wrap her arms around him and pull him tightly to her. He ran his hands up her side, his entire body seeming to grow painfully warm as she pulled him closer.

His heart was racing and it had left his brain long behind. He was caught up in Hermione and his love and desire for her , but he couldn't let it take over. He couldn't push her, he'd never forgive himself.

So he forced his warm, excited body to slow down. He pushed himself up, breaking the incredible kiss off as he gasped for air.

His eyes were passing over her stomach, and they instinctively moved up to find her eyes. They had to travel up the rest of her to get to the brown orbs he loved so much though. Her shirt had become partially unbuttoned, revealing the start of her growing cleavage, and her chest was heaving with her attempts to regain her breath. The simple up and down motion caused him to be momentarily spellbound, but he forced himself to continue looking up.

His eyes then got caught on her lips. They were starting to swell up slightly, turning darker and fuller, seeming to call his lips back to hers. Forget propriety...

It was only with every last bit of strength he had that he managed to find her eyes again and keep from snogging her senseless.

Her eyes, the beautiful gold-flecked brown eyes that he loved so much, were wide with shock and slightly darker than they usually were.

"Wow," was all she could manage.

"Happy Valentine's day," he replied with a cheeky grin.

* * *

><p><em>AN: He-he, Valentines day hits! I always thought the trio would never get by with a normal valentine day :) _

_Don't forget to leave me a review gals, and guys!_


	45. Chapter 45

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley For her brilliance (and for writing her own awesome George/Hermione story!) and for beta reading this for me. _**

_Chapter Fourty-Five: In which Harry breathes underwater._

"_Say you're ill."_  
><em>"Pretend to break your leg."<em>  
><em>"Really break your<em> _leg."_  
><em>- Hermione and Ron<em>

* * *

><p>Fred shot Hermione a quick wink from across the table, grinning widely at the blush the simple action caused to rise up in her cheeks.<p>

She'd blushed more easily around him in the last week, ever since he'd snogged her on her bed.

He'd had to owl Percy and Charlie immediately after that. He'd told them what had happened and asked for their advice on how to not let himself get so carried away. They'd both given him some good advice, and he was working hard to keep to it.

The memory of how nice she felt under him wasn't helping though.

At the moment, he wasn't having any trouble, because he, George, Hermione, and Ron were all desperately trying to find some way of helping poor Harry stay underwater for an hour. This was the last day, and they had no idea what to do.

"This is bloody ridiculous!" George growled, tossing another book into the 'disregard' pile. Hermione looked up in surprise, and Harry grew slightly paler. Fred wasn't sure how he managed that since he was already almost as white as Sir Nick. "We're sixth years, how can we not already know the answer?"

"I don't know," Fred sighed out, leaning back in his chair and glaring at 'Magical Moments.' It had stupid spells in it, things no one could ever possibly have a problem with or need to fix.

"We need a NEWT student…" Hermione declared with a sigh, setting aside 'A Hundred Spells You Never Knew You Needed.'

"Yeah that would be- Godric, I've got it!" Fred leaped up from his chair with an exclamation and ran from the room, oblivious to the looks of shock on everyone else's face.

"What has he got?" Ron asked George, who simply shrugged and picked up another book. It was ten minutes before Fred reappeared.

"Well?"

"Now we wait and see if it works. Pass me another book, George."

Hermione quickly forgot about Fred's strange behavior as she got lost in 'Weird Wizarding Dilemmas.' It wasn't until she heard Ron yelp an hour later that she looked back up from it. Perce, Fred's new snipe, was standing on the middle of the table with his foot outstretched towards Fred.

He pulled the letter off of the eager bird's leg and unrolled it, his eyes scanning over the letter eagerly.

"Who'd ya write to?"

"Percy," Fred answered George, never taking his eyes off the letter.

"Read it aloud," Hermione pleaded, feeling eager. Could Percy know the answer, and why on earth hadn't they thought of him earlier?

"Fred,

I am taking time away from my cauldron report to reply to your hastily (and poorly!) written letter.

You know I cannot tell Harry how to get pass the task, it's not permitted in the tournament rules. Especially when one takes into account the fact that I am now standing in Mr. Couch's place as a judge. On that matter, you, George, Ron, and Hermione shouldn't be helping Harry either. You may recall that he is supposed to be doing them on his own.

However, I can offer a completely innocent and unrelated suggestion to Hermione Granger, a dear friend and uninterested third party. I know how much she enjoys a good book, so I would recommend that she check out the library's copy of 'A Naturalist's Guide to Exploring the Deep.' Chapter three on surviving the ocean might be of particular value to her.

As for the matter you wrote to me earlier this week, I have another bit of advice to add. Try avoiding bed-" Fred's voice cut off abruptly and his cheeks turned a bright red.

"Hoping you are well and that Harry stays dry,

Percy." He quickly read and finished the rest of the letter, hoping to deter George and Hermione from asking what the advice was.

"A Naturalist's Guide to Exploring the Deep?" Hermione asked as she pushed away from the table. Fred nodded his head excitedly, his cheeks and ears still pink.

Harry watched her go with a slight frown, looking as though he hardly dared to hope. Fred for his part, was realizing they would have another problem. The task started at nine the next day, it was already eight thirty, that only left him twelve hours to master whatever spell it was. Harry was hungry, tired, and panicked; Fred wasn't sure he could do it.

Hermione was back within ten minutes, and Fred instantly knew something was wrong. She had a fierce frown on her face, and she was empty handed.

"It's checked out. There's only one copy of the book, and Cedric Diggory has it." She took the seat next to him, picking 'Weird Wizarding Dilemmas' back up with a scowl. They lapsed back into silence, none of them saying what they were all thinking.

Harry was in deep, deep, trouble.

Another hour may have passed, or it might have been longer; no one was particularly keen on keeping track of time. Hermione had moved closer to Fred, leaning her back against him as she held her book about five inches from her face. George was leaning over the table, his nose nearly touching the book he was trying to read.

Fred, for his part, couldn't read the words on his book at all. They kept swimming before his eyes, refusing to make any sense. He wanted to turn in his seat, grab onto Hermione and lay back next to George. They were all exhausted, and he knew that even if they did find the answer, there wasn't a very good chance that he could even learn the spell in time.

"Hermione? Ron?" Neville stepped up to the table, taking everyone sitting at it by complete surprise. Hermione dropped her book and let out a gasp of surprise; Neville hadn't said a word to her since the Yule Ball. Fred tensed up, feeling tired and worried. He didn't want to have to think about Neville right now. He didn't want to have to fight for Hermione.

"Yeah?" Ron asked, his face still pressed into the book he had been reading.

"Professor McGonagall sent me to get you. She wants to talk to you two."

-o-O-o-

Krum and Hermione, Krum and Hermione, Krum and Hermione, Krum and Hermione.

His thoughts had taken on a sick rhythm as he followed after her soaked form. He kept hearing her name with the Bulgarian, he kept imagining her with him. It was making him feel ill.

How in the world had Dumbledore gotten off choosing Hermione as the thing Krum would miss most? He'd barely spoken to her, as far as Fred knew anyway. He'd never seen them talking together, and surely Krum was closer to one of the Bulgarians he came with.

_They danced together at the Yule Ball, he hangs out in the library, he asked her to the ball._

He didn't like the direction his thoughts were going now.

"F-fred?" Hermione's chattering question drew him out of his depressing thoughts. She was standing in front of him, a worried look on her pretty face. She was shaking slightly from the cold. He pulled his outer robe off and wrapped it around her, pulling her to his chest in an attempt to warm her up a little. The others continued on towards the castle, leaving the couple alone.

"Wh-what's wr-rong?" she asked, still trembling in his arms. He held her tighter, trying to warm her up and reassure himself that his thoughts were unfounded.

"Nothing, love. I'm just a little angry at Dumbledore for making you do that."

"He had everything u-under control," she assured him, burrowing deeper into his arms.

"How can you be so sure? According to Harry, the merpeople weren't about to let anyone go if their Champion didn't come."

"He wouldn't have let us get hurt."

"Come on, lets get you inside. You need to warm up before you catch a cold." He started leading her towards the castle, his arm still wrapped around her shoulders.

"I can't believe that Dumbledore chose me," Hermione said quietly after a moment, risking a glance at Fred.

"Yeah, I've got to admit, that surprised me too." He let out a slightly forced laugh before continuing. "I mean, you two don't really even talk." Her cheeks turned a bright red and her eyes shot forward, making his stomach knot up.

"Do you?"

"Well, a little. He hangs around the library an awful lot, and we just sort of ended up talking to each other." She looked nervous, a though she was scared he was going to get angry. He swallowed thickly and bottled up the anger he was feeling.

"Well, I'm glad. He needs a few friends. I'm not sure I like that he considers you 'the most important' thing, but hey, I can't blame him."

She paused before answering. Her brow was furrowed in thought, and he could practically hear her brain whirring as she formulated her response.

"I'm not sure that I am the 'most important' thing. I think I'm the only one. He makes me think a lot of Harry, or Neville. He's shy and awkward, and has a lot of trouble making friends. His fellow Bulgarians are all either intimidated or jealous, and they really don't seem to give him the time of day. Girls don't really talk to him, they just follow him giggling."

"You mean he's lonely and you have the inability to be rude to people," Fred said with a small grin. He was feeling slightly better, and the way Hermione was holding onto him, with her head pressed against his side, made him feel more secure. She was holding him like she was scared he would leave.

"Well, yes." She frowned at him, looking as though she wasn't sure if he was upset or not.

"I'm just pulling your wand." He gave her a wink and squeezed her shoulders. "What's say you get changed into something dry and I bring you a hot chocolate?"

"That sounds lovely."

-o-O-o-

_A boy like no other, perhaps — yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence_, writes Rita Skeeter. _Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss._

_Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgaria Seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has 'never felt this way about any other girl'._

_However, Miss Granger apparently is not satisfied with toying only with these two boys heart. She has recently been spotted in the company of Fred and George Weasley, twins three years above herself. The surprisingly handsome boys are rarely seen apart, and out of the company of Miss Granger. Has her love triangle developed into a love pentagon? Do any of these boys realize she has such a wide array of men? Further more, do the twins share more than a simple brotherly love?_

_However, it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural charms which have captured these unfortunate boys' interest. _

_'She's really ugly,' says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, 'but she'd be well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy. I think that's how she's doing it.'_

_Love Potions are of course banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims. In the meantime, Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart on a worthier candidate._

Fred and George were both obviously furious, and that alarmed Hermione quite a bit. She was sitting in the common room with Crookshanks, attempting to work on an Astronomy paper. She could feel them looking at her from the other side of the common room, and she couldn't take it any longer.

"Fred, George, please come over here so I can actually see you." she waited for a heartbeat, and then she heard the shuffle of them getting up and moving. They came around to the front of her couch, sitting on the coffee table with contrasting faces.

George looked guilty, and he had his eyes lowered, unable to meet her gaze head on. Fred, on the other hand, was looking her straight in the eyes, an angry defiance in his blue eyes.

"What on earth has made you both behave so oddly?" She asked, setting aside her work expectantly.

Fred summed it up in one spat out word. "Skeeter." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and she let out a little laugh.

"You mean that rubbish article she wrote for Witch Weekly?"

"Yeah, that 'rubbish article." George answered. "It just so happens that she makes you look extremely bad in it."

"Why should I care though? I'm not dating Harry, Krum, or you George-I never have been-and I'm not brewing Love Potions."

"She said terrible things about you!" Fred exclaimed, knocking a few scraps of parchment off the table as he motioned wildly with his arms.

"She said that I was plain, which I am, and that I'm cheating on Krum with Harry, which I'm not, and that I was toying with your hearts, which I most certainly am not. She doesn't bother me, I really can't believe that was the best she had."

"What about Krum and Harry? She made it sound like you're using them."

"But I'm not. I don't know why you're letting it get to you," she said, shaking her head as she picked her astronomy book back up. "It was just a stupid article, even if I am unsure how she found out…" Her voice trailed off and her cheeks heated up in a blush.

"Found out what?" Fred asked, feeling scared suddenly.

"I can't figure out how she knew what Viktor said…"

"He did ask you to come over?" Fred asked, his voice coming out slightly choked. George glanced between the two of them before standing up.

"Well, I'm famished. Come on, Crookie, let's go get a sandwich and a mouse…" He grabbed the cat around the middle and stood up, taking him out of the room leaving Fred and Hermione alone.

"Did he?"

"Yes," Hermione said extremely quietly, her eyes on the floor.

"And what did you say?" His voice was quiet and emotionless, making Hermione look up in alarm.

"No, I told him no."

"Does he realize we're dating?"

She paused for a second before answering. "Yes." Fred didn't say anything, and he wasn't meeting her eyes any longer, so she went on. "I told him I was dating you at the Yule Ball. I'm not sure he cares. I've tried to tell him I'm not interested, but he won't stop trying." Her eyes were starting to fill with tears and she let out a sniff that made Fred finally look up. "I don't know what to do."

He moved up from the couch and took the seat next to her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer to him. She sniffed again.

"I don't want to hurt him, but I don't see him like that. I'm dating you, I don't want to date anyone else. What should I do?"

Fred wasn't sure how to answer, if she really even wanted one. She kept sniffing, and his shirt was beginning to get wet.

"Just let him know where you stand. If he can't respect it, well, that's up to you," he finally said.

She pulled back far enough to look him in the eyes, her brown ones still full of tears. "Thank you," she whispered out, and then she was kissing him. He let himself get lost in it and he pulled her body closer to his. She deepened the kiss, bringing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. She broke the kiss after a moment and burrowed into his chest, wrapping her arms around him comfortably. He held her as well, and leaned back against the cushion.

Neither one moved, both slowly drifting off to sleep safe and warm.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Don't worry, there will be a lot more drama from Reeter in the future, more of year five. that nasty little story won't go away. Yes, I am going to write through DH ;)_

_Don't forget to leave a review :D_


	46. Chapter 46

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley For her brilliance (and for writing her own awesome George/Hermione story!) and for beta reading this for me. _**

_Chapter Fourty-Six: Where Fred and Hermione do a lot._

"_It sounded a bit like Percy singing to me. Maybe you've got to attack him while he's in the shower."- George_

* * *

><p>"That was the-"<p>

"Best bloody birthday-"

"Present ever-"

"Hermione!" She didn't even have to look to know who the back and forth talk was. She didn't bother to hide her grin as Fred and George both came into her field of vision and grabbed her up in a tight hug. She was in the middle of the hallway, and students were streaming past them on either side, but she didn't care. She was thrilled that they liked their birthday present. It had been extremely difficult to make, but she knew it was something they really needed.

"What gave you the idea?"

"I didn't even know you could charm something to do that!"

"Well, if you'd read-"

"Hogwarts, a History?" George guessed, grinning wide. She frowned and gave him a mock disapproving look.

"No, I was going to say-"

"Wow, not Hogwarts, a History?"

"No!" she said with a laugh, shoving Fred. "'Weird Wizarding Dilemmas', then you would know that people moving between countries often have to hide items."

"You mean contraband?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's encouraging rule-breaking!" George exclaimed, his eyes going wide. "Where's Rita when you need her? That's news if ever there was any!"

"Oh shut it," she said, fighting a smile.

"Seriously though, that is without a doubt the best gift we've ever received. Thanks."

She couldn't help but grin happily. She felt absurdly proud of herself. She had spent hours on the disillusionment charm and the notice-me-not charm. The trunk hadn't been anything special, but the spells made it extremely useful. The charms assured that no one but Fred or George could find or use the trunk. She was hoping it would help save some of their products from Mrs. Weasley.

She was pretty sure that the witch had no idea how much it hurt her sons that she kept destroying their products. They really couldn't afford it now either. They wanted to open the store right after they graduated, but they had nowhere to get the money.

"You should have seen Lee's face when he realized he couldn't see it," George said with a laugh, looping a comfortable arm over her shoulders. Fred wrapped his arm around her waist and the three of them walked down the hall, laughing happily.

"So, you both are officially of age; what on earth will the world do? It may never be the same."

"I don't know what you're thinking. We're perfectly innocent," Fred said flippantly.

"Yeah, we never cause any trouble."

"You can't even say that with a straight face," she mused, noticing their lips were twitching up at the corners.

"No, I can't; it just felt wrong."

"Left a nasty taste in your mouth?"

"Yeah. Bugger, I need some breakfast."

Hermione shook her head as she led her boyfriend and best friend to the Great Hall. She was extremely glad she knew them - if nothing else, they always made her smile.

-o-O-o-

"Do you have any idea what this task will be?" Bill asked, looking at Harry from across the table. The pale fourth-year shook his head, glancing at the head table.

"No, I haven't the foggiest. All I know is that it has something to do with a maze."

"You're not supposed to be discussing it," Percy said in a sing-song voice, glancing at the judges. Bill rolled his eyes and Mrs. Weasley frowned before Percy leaned forward, glancing at Fred before speaking. "Though I would recommend that you keep ready to use stupefy."

Hermione smiled happily next to Fred, between him and George. She was worried for Harry, but she was extremely excited that this was the last one. After today, they wouldn't have this problem any longer. Harry would be free of this tournament.

She even thought he might win, but she wouldn't entertain the thought. She didn't want to hope and then have him lose. She just hoped he didn't get hurt. She was terrified of that thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now." Dumbledore's announcement promptly made her grin disappear. It was replaced by a fierce glower that she leveled at Bagman. She was going to kill him. The twins had just spoken with him, and he'd told him in no uncertain terms that if they kept bugging him, he'd have them brought up on charges of underage betting.

She'd been scared he'd go that route. He'd underestimated her though; she had a defense ready. She was going to be a witness to the fact that he had knowingly let them gamble underage. He would be brought up on worse charges than them. She even was ready to submit her memory of the event as evidence.

She'd also sent him a hex in a letter, anonymously of course. She was furious at him, and she wasn't going to wait for the trial to exact her revenge. She wasn't sure she would ever forget the look on Fred and George's facesw when they'd come back to the table. It had cut her to the core.

No one, no one messed with her friends or family.

-o-O-o-

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each - Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" Dumbledore's voice rang loudly through the stands. Hermione was feeling extremely nervous. She couldn't help it; the maze was intimidating up close, and Harry looked so small and vulnerable in front of it.

A thunder of applause rose up from the stands. The Gryffindor row was the loudest, thanks to a few sweets from Fred and George - Caterwauling Charms. They made your voice louder, and they tasted like butterbeer; Hermione obviously loved them.

Bagman smiled and motioned for silence before continuing. Hermione, Lee, Fred, and George all glared at him, each one itching to cast a hex at him. Thanks to all the studying they had done with Harry in the past months, they knew a lot of really good ones now.

"In second place, with eighty points - Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause, I didn't clap. "And in third place - Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy! So...on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" said Bagman. "Three - two - one -"

A shrill whistle sounded, causing Harry and Cedric to jump before heading into the maze. They disappeared into its depths and another whistle sounded a few minutes later. Krum stepped into the maze, and then Fleur followed. Now all they could do was wait.

And wait…

And wait…

Hermione was fidgeting, wringing her hands and craning her neck to see what was going on. She was feeling helpless, and she hated it.

Fred was holding her hand, trying to comfort her, but she could see the same worry reflected on his face. Ron was standing on his chair, using the extra height to try and see what was going on.

"Can you see anything?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking as though she was trying not to cry.

"Not really, just a few flashes. There's something big moving through the- Merlin's Beard!" He yelped and almost fell off the bench before scrambling off of it.

"They've got giant spiders in there!"

"What!" Hermione squeaked, turning back to the maze.

"Relax, love. He knows how to handle them. Hagrid gave him a book on magical creatures. He would have known exactly what creatures were in there."

"Did anyone not help him with these tasks?" George asked, attempting a smile. It came out more as a grimace.

"Do you think they'll let us know if anyone gets hur-" Hermione's question was cut off by a loud bang and a flash of light. Two bodies fell to the ground, the cup falling next to them. It was Harry and Cedric.

"The cup was a portkey?" Bill asked aloud as applause filled the stands. Hermione was cheering loudly for a moment, but the noise got caught in her throat as a single cry filled the stadium.

"He's dead!"

-o-O-o-

Fred was impossibly tired. It was late - he had no idea how late - and he'd been given almost more information than he could handle. He couldn't believe that Sirius Black was on their side and that Hermione had known the entire time.

He couldn't be mad at her, though; it was her loyalty. One of the things he loved about her - she'd never betray anyone's trust, even if it hurt her.

Cedric Diggory was dead. He couldn't believe that either.

Most surprisingly, and alarmingly, though, You-Know-Who was back.

He let out a sigh and rolled over in the bed he was sharing with his twin. They'd refused to leave the hospital ward. The entire Weasley clan was here.

"You must, Percy." His eyes popped open in shock at the voice. That was Dumbledore, he recognized the deep rumbled and wise tone to the aged voice. Why was he talking to Percy though?

"I-I can't, Professor. I can't betray my family in t-"

"If you do not we'll lose the position we have. We need someone inside the ministry that no one, not even Voldemort, will suspect. I know it is a lot to ask of you, but we all must make sacrifices now."

Fred had no idea what he was talking about, but he didn't like how it sounded. What was Percy not wanting to do, and why was Dumbledore trying to force him? What did he mean 'betray my family?'

"Professor, I don't think I can." Percy's voice was small, uncertain, scared even. Fred couldn't ever recall having heard Percy sound scared. He'd always been strong and brave; even when Penelope and Hermione had been petrified, he'd been strong. He'd let Fred lean on him, never asking for anything in return and never showing how broken he was.

Whatever was bad enough to make Percy sound scared, Fred wasn't sure he wanted to know. He also found himself wanting to tell Dumbledore to back off.

"I know you can, Percy. You're a Gryffindor after all."

"I-I'll try." Dumbledore said something else, but it was too quiet for Fred to clearly make out. He heard footsteps leading away, and then a door shut.

"Perce?" Fred called out quietly. His voice echoed eerily in the dark room, and he found himself forcibly reminded of younger days when he would call for his brother after having a nightmare. A faint scuffling sound answered his call, and a moment later Percy appeared at the end of his bed.

"Fred?" he whispered, peering at the dark bed.

"What's going on? What does Dumbledore want you to do?" Even in the dark, Fred could see Percy's eyes widen.

"Nothing, Fred. Don't ask about things you shouldn't know."

"Percy, have you ever known that to work on me? What did he want you to do?" He'd moved up on the bed, closer to his brother. He could make Percy out more clearly now, and he was shocked by how bad he looked.

"I-I don't know if I can tell you… I don't know what'll happen."

"Perce, you can trust me. I'll keep your secret. I can help. You've helped me more in the last few years than I can really tell. You know, with Hermione and everything…" He blushed slightly, but he could see Percy almost smiled before his face returned to the grimace he'd been wearing.

"Dumbledore wants me to spy on the ministry," he finally said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I've been given a raise because Crouch has been…murdered. He wants me to have a falling out with dad and switch sides. I don't know if I can."

Fred's mouth fell open in shock.

* * *

><p><em>AN: __Don't forget to leave a review :D_


	47. Chapter 47

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley For her brilliance (and for writing her own awesome George/Hermione story!) and for beta reading this for me. _**

_Chapter Fourty-Seven: In which Fred meets the parents._

_"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have," said Hermione_

* * *

><p>"Well, second, Diggory was fir-" Fred, George, and Lee didn't wait for the gits to finish before they hexed them. The spells sounded like an explosion, and the bright flashes of light caused the three figures they'd aimed them at to go flying into the air.<p>

They weren't the only ones to hit them, though. Ron, Hermione, and Harry had hexed them as well. The aftermath of the combined hexes and jinxes was quite entertaining.

They shoved the unconscious bodies of Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe into a luggage carrier, and then joined the trio in their compartment. Fred squeezed in between Hermione and the wall, and Lee and George took the bench across from them.

"Exploding Snap?"

"Sure." No one sounded particularly excited, and Fred couldn't pretend like he didn't know why. They were all depressed, each of them. They all knew what was going to happen next year. They all knew they were going to have to secretly gear up for a fight with the darkest wizard of all time.

Talking about the money didn't help any of them feel better, either. Hermione wrapped her arms around one of Fred's and leaned her head against his shoulder, holding him close and warming up his side with her soft body. The touch made him feel better, but it also made him sad.

She was warming him, taking care of him. He still couldn't take care of her! He'd tried everything in his power and none of it had made any difference. He and George had still lost everything, and Bagman had still gotten away.

"Are you going to come and see me over the summer break?" she asked quietly, her voice tired but content.

"Yeah, if you want me to."

"Silly," she said sleepily, snuggling into his side more. "Of course I want you to come. I want daddy to meet you."

She wanted her father to meet him? That thought made him completely freeze for some reason. She flat out dumbfounded him. She wanted to present him, Fred Weasley, the broke, loud, mischievous, barely passing, troublemaker, to meet her father. Her father who was rich, successful, and smart.

She wasn't disappointed in him, she was quite the opposite. He could hardly wrap his mind around it.

"Though, you might want to be careful," she murmured, "he said he was extremely eager to meet you." She smiled, a mischievous, toothy smile that made him instantly feel warmer and more desiring. He loved her mischievous side. "I've never brought a boy over."

"Good," he mumbled. He had been scared this year that that would change. It seemed like she had boys all over the place trying to get her. Entirely too much competition. He knew she wasn't interested, but he couldn't help feeling jealous anyway.

The countryside faded away, leaving Hogwarts far away. Hermione drifted off to sleep, her arms moving from his arm to his waist, holding onto him tightly. She nearly fell off the bench at one point, so Fred lifted her up, holding her in his lap instead. She'd been staying up at nights, watching over Harry because he kept having nightmares. She never worried about herself enough; it was something that annoyed him, but he also loved.

That thought caused him to frown. Love; he still hadn't told her about that fact. He was in love with her, he was really certain of it. He just wasn't sure how to tell her - he didn't want to scare her off. Time was running out, though; with the war that was coming, Fred wasn't sure what would happen. He'd kill himself if something happened to either of them and she never learned how he felt.

Merlin, I need to cheer up, he thought as the train pulled into the station. He gently woke Hermione up and gave her a kiss on the cheek before helping to pull her trunk down. Harry called him and George back before they could leave.

"Yeah?" George asked, looking at the younger boy curiously.

"I've got something to give you…."

-o-O-o-

"Remember, just relax and be yourself. They'll love you for sure," Hermione reassured Fred as she brushed a stray hair off his shirt collar. They were standing in the middle of her room - he had snuck into it via broom before he was supposed to meet her parents. He'd technically met her mother before, but Hermione insisted this was different. This time she was introducing him as her boyfriend.

"What if they ask about what I do for a living?" he asked, and Hermione couldn't help but smile. He was so cute when he was nervous, and he was so rarely nervous.

"You're still in school. They know that. I've also told them that you both are brilliant inventors and that you're trying to open a joke shop with your own inventions."

"Do I need to talk about my grades?"

"Stop it, Fred. Relax. They'll love you. They know how I feel about you, so they won't dare be mean. Dad may act tough, but he's really quite a softy." She was lying about the last part; she was scared he'd disapprove. It wouldn't really matter, she'd keep dating him anyway, but she wanted her parents to like him. After all, she loved him, she wanted them to love him as well.

Her cheeks instantly heated up in a blush at that thought, but she managed to push it away before looking back at him.

There was an obvious nervousness about him, but there was also a painful air of sadness. Out of everyone in the family, she felt like he had taken Percy's betrayal the hardest. She'd never seen it coming. She had actually been at the Burrow during the fight. She, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George had been in the living room, when Percy and Mr. Weasley had started going at it. Ron and George had looked stricken, Ginny had started to cry, and Fred, he'd hurt her the most. His face went deathly pale, and his eyes got a hollow look in them that thoroughly unnerved her.

"Alright, you look smashing. Fly back down to the front of my house and I'll let you in. " Fred nodded and swallowed thickly before stepping towards the window. He hopped onto his broom and flew back out the window.

She went downstairs and stood in front of the door, determined to be the one to greet Fred. Her father wasn't too fond of magic. He allowed her to go to Hogwarts because it made her so happy, but he expected anything magical to stay there.

He appeared at the end of her driveway and huge smile lifted her lips at the sight of him. She pulled her front door open and ran towards him, jumping into his open arms and laughing happily as he spun her around.

"Hey, Hermione," he exclaimed with a laugh. No one would ever guess they had literally just seen each other. He set her back down and intertwined their fingers, swinging their joined hands gently as they headed towards the house.

"Hermione Jean Granger, get inside now!" She pulled to a stop as the front door was opened again and her father came out. Her cheeks lit up in a blush and she turned slightly towards Fred. Her first instinct was to tell him to ignore her crazy father, but she couldn't make any words come out as her father stopped.

His face was contorted in anger and he was bright red. She instantly tensed up and pulled Fred to a stop, tugging him back to her side.

"Hermione, inside. I'm going to have a little talk with this boy." She blinked owlishly at her father before turning towards Fred, her stomach tying itself up in an unhappy knot. He smiled hesitantly at her and nodded his head, giving Hermione a gentle push forward to let her know it was okay to leave him alone.

She stood still for a moment before stepping closer to Fred. She let go of her hand and placed both of hers on his shoulders, gently pushing herself up to him before placing her lips on his in a gentle, quick, kiss. She broke it a heart beat later and ran into the house, heading straight towards the kitchen.

"Mum," Hermione demanded once she had reached the kitchen. "What is he doing?"

"Relax, honey, he just wants to talk to the boy." She handed Hermione a bowl, giving her a small smile. "Put this on the table."

"The boy's name is Fred, and I want him to stay. He's going to try and scare him off!" Hermione yelped, grabbing the rolls and setting them on the table as she tried to peek out the window. Her father knew her trick and was staying on the porch where she couldn't see him, darn him.

She set the rest of dinner out and then waited for them to come back in. They did a few minutes later. Fred was paler and her father was still red. He went straight to the dining table and sat at the head, glaring at Fred. Hermione went straight to her boyfriends side and led him to the seat next to her, giving her father a glare before sitting down

The conversation was tense despite Hermione's best attempt to lighten the mood. Her father kept drilling Fred with questions, and it was making her feel ill.

"So, what are you going to do for a career, boy?" her father asked. Hermione sent him another harsh look. She hated that he kept calling Fred 'boy.' He had a name, and her father was being extremely rude. She loved Fred, she didn't want him going anywhere.

"My brother and I are going to open a store," was Fred's quick reply. Hermione dropped her napkin into her lap and kept her hand below the table when she went to retrieve it. She moved her hand to Fred's lap and grasped his hand squeezing it in her own as she gave him her most apologetic look. He squeezed her hand back, moving to intertwine their fingers again.

"What sort of a store?" her father asked harshly, staring at Fred from over the top of his glasses. Hermione had to repress an exclamation of annoyance. She had already told him that.

"A joke shop, sir," Fred replied, glancing at Hermione with wide eyes. She smiled back at him, trying to let him him know just how proud she was of him. She had no doubts he was going to be incredibly successful with his joke shop. He and George would make it a booming success.

"What?"

"I think it's a brilliant idea," Hermione said firmly, giving her father yet another warning look.

"Not much money in it though, rather juvenile," was his reply.

"Quite the contrary, sir. My twin and I are already quite successful," Fred answered. Hermione beamed back at him, a surge of pride filling her as she repressed the urge to snog him right there.

"Your twin?" he asked suspiciously.

"Henry, we knew that," her mother said, sounding slightly tired. It was the first time she'd spoken up all evening.

"Well, how do we tell you two apart?"

"It's easy for me dad," Hermione said, frowning at her father. "Any you can always ask them."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"What!" he exclaimed, actually coughing on his wine. Her mother patted his back until he regained his breath. "You're that old?"

"He's only a year and a half older than me, dad," Hermione said quietly, clutching Fred's hand tighter.

"That's old, Princess," he snapped. She stared at him in shock, he was three years older than her mother; how dare he try and tell her Fred was too old!

Mr. Granger had finished his food and was standing back from the table. Fred glanced at Hermione before looking back at her dad.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," her father said, glowering down at him. Had he really just excused Fred? He'd barely been here for half an hour. She wouldn't get to see him again for a few weeks!

"Goodnight boy," her father said said pointedly. Fred rose from the table and thanked her mum for supper before heading for the door. Her father blocked Hermione from him so she couldn't even say goodbye.

"You're not dating him, Princess," he said the minute Fred disappeared.

"I already am dad, I don't need your permission," she snapped, anger filling her as tears started to streak down her cheeks.

"Not anymore, you're not," he said, "and don't take that tone with me!" She didn't respond, she was already stepping past him, tears streaming down her cheeks now. This evening had completely blown up before her eyes. He would never want to date her now, he'd never return her love. How could her father have acted like that? How could he have done that to her Fred?

She shut her bedroom door and locked it after a moment before climbing on her bed and burying face in her pillow.

Thunk.

She sat up abruptly and looked around, wiping the tears off her face as she listened for the odd noise again.

Thunk.

It was coming from the window; someone was throwing something at it. She pushed herself off of her bed and crossed her room to the window. It was starting to get dark outside, and the shadows from the trees made it hard to see the yard. She pushed the window up to peer outside, but before she could stick her head out she heard a rustle, then felt a breeze. A moment later, Fred was floating in front of her on his broom, grinning mischievously.

"Care to go for a spin?" he asked, his brilliant eyes sparkling in the darkening night. A grin lifted her lips and she nodded her head shyly before accepting his hand. He pulled her up onto his broom in front of him and wrapped a tight arm around her waist, using the other hand to guide the broom. She snuggled back into him, biting back a giggle when he turned around and sped off into the dark night.

He lowered them down in the middle of the woods, landing and helping her off the broom before stowing it away in a bush. He clasped her hand loosely in his and started walking around the slight clearing, holding her close.

"I'm so sorry," she finally said, her voice slightly broken.

"Don't be, I'm the one that's sorry. That didn't go at all like I had hoped." He risked a glance at her; she was staring resolutely ahead, her eyes still glistening with tears.

She was shivering slightly; it was cool out and she hadn't thought to grab a jacket.

"Why didn't you use a warming charm?" he asked after a lap. He was smiling softly at her, but she didn't notice, keeping her eyes on the path they were walking instead.

"Because it makes my hair bushier," she replied quickly, a trace of annoyance in her voice.

"You know," he said, "your hair hasn't been anywhere near bushy for a long time now." He paused for a fraction of a second, his eyes running over it with a trace of longing. "It's quite lovely."

"Please, Fred," she said, fighting a laugh as she shook her head.

"It's true," Fred insisted, smiling at the sound of her laugh.

"My hair will stop being bushy when Harry's lies flat."

"It doesn't look good for it then, does it?" he asked, laughing himself now. Her hair really wasn't bushy, but she would never believe him and he knew it.

"No, it really doesn't."

"Ah, well, we both know not to take that bet," he finished, and the pair lapsed into companionable silence again. They both drew to a stop almost together, neither speaking a word as they looked out at the darkening forest.

"Do you remember the first time we came here?" he asked after a moment, glancing at her with a small smile. She was quick to nod her head, a smile gracing her lips as well.

"To this specific spot? Yes," she answered, shivering slightly in the cold. Fred noticed and moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Seems like forever ago, doesn't it, Hermione?"

She nodded her head, staring at the swaying trees. "It was seven years ago, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I tripped back there," she continued, twisting around and pointing at some obscure trees a few meters behind them, "and right here," she pointed down at their feet, "is where you literally rolled into my life."

He laughed at her description, the memories of their escapades filling his mind. He missed going to her house at night, sneaking owls to her. He missed learning all her crazy muggle words, and trying not to spill the information about being magical. He missed it all.

"Life was so simple back then." he said quietly, not fully realizing he had spoken out loud.

"Our life was never 'simple', Fred," Hermione countered, grasping the hand he had hanging at his side loosely. He frowned and shook his head in disagreement.

"Yeah, it really was," he insisted, his eyes lifting up over the tree line to look at the rising moon. "I knew Slytherin was evil, Dumbledore was my crazy hero, the Burrow was home, and that I loved Bertie Bott's Beans." She smiled at the last bit, but it was clear she didn't fully understand his meaning, so he continued. "Everything was black and white. I didn't have to guess, I just knew things."

"You still do. I've never seen you not know something," she retorted, turning towards him slightly.

He laughed dryly, shaking his head as a small smile lifted his lips. "Right, Hermione. You're the one who always has it together." She opened her mouth to retort, but he continued before she could. "But that's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Life as a child," he said, and he couldn't disguise the longing in his voice.

"It was complicated."

"Well, yeah, but that wasn't our fault. I miss the simple way things were though. I knew you guys were my friends, and I knew what was right. We all did, and it didn't matter that we could get in a ridiculous amount of trouble for just talking."

"Yeah, it didn't matter. It didn't seem so terrible."

"It wasn't."

"You know, you could have been kicked out of Hogwarts for that," she said, her eyes worried and troubled. She'd looked troubled entirely too many times recently.

"It was worth it," he replied quietly, taking her hand up in his own.

"I'm not worth that, Fred."

"Hermione, don't ever say anything like that. Next to George, you, are my best friend." He sighed and fidgeted, not quite meeting her eyes anymore. He'd been wanting to admit this next bit for so long that he wasn't sure he could do it. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd tried to tell her. It was literally now or never. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get the courage back up - especially after what had just happened with her parents.

"But you've become so much more to me." His voice shook a bit, and he had to swallow to continue. "I want to tell you just what you've become."

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly, her eyes nervous as her grip on his hand tightened. He sighed, dropping his eyes from hers. He wasn't sure he could take it if she told him he was sweet but she didn't feel the same. Or worse, if she wanted to break up with him now that it was clear her father didn't support him.

"I…I love you, Hermione."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yes, I left it there :)_

_Don't forget to leave a review :D_


	48. Chapter 48

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley For her brilliance (and for writing her own awesome George/Hermione story!) and for beta reading this for me. _**

_Chapter Fourty-Eight: In which they go to the Order._

_"I Could sing!"-said Hermione_

* * *

><p>Her mouth dropped open in shock before promptly closing and trembling. She was silent for an impossibly long moment, and Fred was really about to worry when she stepped slightly closer to him.<p>

"Do you mean it? You love me?" she asked, her voice quiet and disbelieving.

"Yeah," he said simply, grateful she hadn't left yet, but a little worried by her lack of reaction. "Ever since you told me about snipes, you've been it." Her lip trembled again and she let out a broken sob before flinging her arms at him. She wrapped him up tightly and pulled him as close as she could before finally responding.

"I-I love you too!"

The world around Fred well and truly stopped when she uttered those simple words. The one girl that he'd do anything for - the girl he dreamed about at night, the girl that made him smile, made him happy, made him crazy - loved him!

Hermione didn't even think a Dementor could have brought her down. Her parents had just forbidden her from talking to him, and told her she couldn't date him, but she didn't care. Voldemort was taking over, the Ministry didn't believe them, and Fred was graduating this year; all of it suddenly didn't matter. All that mattered was that Fred loved her like she loved him.

She leaned back from Fred, her eyes dancing with joy, to see his face. He was beaming down at her, looking happier than he had when he'd won the quidditch cup, or when he and George had told her that Harry had given them his prize money so they could open their shop.

His hand came up to cup her cheeks and his lips crashed down on hers, stealing her breath away in an intense, passionate kiss that made Hermione's knees give way and her heart pound. Her body seemed to grow almost unbearably warm, and she found herself pressing into him more as her grip on him tightened. His hands dropped to her waist, holding her closer, nearly lifting her up off the ground in his eagerness.

Her fingers found their way into his hair, grabbing at the brown locks and tugging them gently.

He grinned against her lips and pulled her towards him, closing all the space between them and causing a moan to escape from her. His hands began to wander up her body, encouraged by the noise. His fingers grazed her arms and brushed the skin of her jaw. She felt her legs give out completely and clung onto him more tightly.

He broke the kiss off, needing air. She looked up at him with wide eyes, her heart racing in her chest. He was grinning like never before, everything about him seeming to radiate joy.

"I love you," he finally said, his eyes still dancing. She smiled just as widely, feeling as if she'd never be sad again.

They were both in love, what more could she want?

-o-O-o-

"Frederick Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley chided, her hands on her hip and a frown on her face. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No," he answered honestly. He knew he was grinning like a complete and utter nutter, but he honestly couldn't stop it.

"Well," she spluttered, thrown off by his reaction, "you were supposed to bring in the laundry." Fred, still feeling too happy to care that it would have been easier for his mum to just summon the laundry, nodded his head.

"Sorry, mum. I'll get right on it." He turned around and left the kitchen, leaving his mother speechless behind him. He crossed the yard to the laundry line hanging outside and started to pull down the clothes, charming them to float behind him. He reached the end of the laundry line and paused, his hand outstretched to grab one of his fathers frayed work robes.

There was a canvas drawstring bag lying against the pole that was holding the laundry line up. He didn't recognize it, and it was clearly full of something. He dropped his hand and bent down to examine it more closely. A horrible smell was coming from it, and it caused his stomach to instantly turn as a sense of panic filled him. He recognized the scent from Potions, when they'd had to dissect a creature to retrieve the pieces they needed.

His hand started to shake as he tugged the sack open, not thinking about the fact that it could very easily be cursed. He pulled it open and let out a yelp before he leaped away from the bag, causing it to tip over and it's contents to fall out on to the grass.

They were dead weasels, each one with it's throat cut.

"Fred?" He could hear his mother calling out to him as the kitchen door was thrown open. He barely was able to make the words out past the rushing in his ears. He wanted to freeze up, but his instincts were kicking in. His need to protect his family was going into over drive.

"Mum, get dad, quick!" he ordered, finally pulling his wand out. He cast a revealing charm on the garden, attempting to see if the intruder was still there. He could hear a clatter of feet behind him, but he was hardly paying attention to it now. All of his thoughts were focused on the garden and finding out if anyone was out there. Everything that had happened over the last year was coming back to his mind. Voldemort was back, his family was the best known group of Blood-Traitors. His father was a member of the order.

His brother was Harry Potter's best friend. They were targets.

"What is it, Fred - bloody hell." Fred had never heard his father curse before, so the fact that he had just let those words slip, coupled with the fact that Mrs. Weasley did not get onto him, made the panic he was already feeling triple. He no longer had to think they were in trouble, he now knew it.

"Frederick, get inside and tell your brothers and sisters to get packed this minute. Tell Bill that we've had an attack and that he needs to initiate plan alpha." Mr. Weasley's voice held no room for question, so Fred didn't. He ran into the house, finding Bill first. He was lounging at the table, eating a sandwich his mother must have made him.

"Fred, what is it-"

"Dad said that you need to initiate plan alpha." Fred had the strangest urge to cry. he wanted to grab hold of Bill and let him take over, let him make everything better. He was a man, and a Gryffindor, though - he wouldn't let anyone see he was shaken.

"Wh- get the others now." Bill's demeanor changed so quickly it threw Fred off. Bill was pushing past him, heading towards the fireplace while casting charms with his wand. Fred watched him for a moment before running up the stairs, yelling out his siblings names. Ginny and Ron appeared at the top of the stairs, looking alarmed.

"Get down stairs now. GO to the fireplace and do whatever Bill tells you. GO!" They followed his orders instantly, a look of utter fear on their faces. George came out of their room, looking slightly pained.

"What's going on, why are you-"

"Get downstairs," Fred ordered, grabbing his twins arm and jerking him out of the room.

"Freddie," George said, his voice shaking slightly. "You're really scaring me."

"I know, I can't explain yet. We need to get out now." They had made it to the bottom of the stairs and heard the rushing noise of the floo network.

"You're going to go through and listen to what Sirius tells you. Don't get scared when you have no idea where you are."

Ron nodded his head and grabbed Ginny's hand before stepping into the purple flames. Fred had only ever seen them purple once, when he was two. Something really bad had happened, and his mum had taken Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, and him to the Longbottoms' house.

He had been two, Bill was eight, him and Charlie had been watching Fred, George, and Percy. Their mum had come running in the room. She'd tossed some powder into the fireplace and pushed him and George forward. They'd heard an explosion in the other room as Percy, Charlie and Bill piled into the fireplace. The last thing they'd heard before they'd been flooed away was her screaming.

He found out later that death eaters had come calling. They'd been sent to the Order of the Phoenix.

"Fred, George," Bill snapped, drawing Fred's attention back. "Get in." He and George stepped forward together. The flames rushed up around them and then they were being pulled back into the floo network. They landed a moment later, and both instantly had the same horrible feeling, intensified because of their twin bond.

They had no idea where they were, they just knew they needed to get out.

"Fred, George!" He recognized the voice but it just heightened his panic because he couldn't place it.

"You're in the Order of the Phoenix, number 12 Grimmauld Place."

-o-o—

"This is utter rubbish," George muttered bitterly, glaring at the shut door. This was the second meeting they'd been kicked out of in the last hour. They were bloody well of age, why on earth couldn't they attend the meetings? Molly's excuse of 'it being too dangerous!' was utter rubbish as well. The four of them - George, Ron, Ginny, and Fred - had been put through more danger at Hogwarts than their parents even realized.

"Yeah."

"Bill won't really tell us anything. I mean, who do they think left those Weasels?" Ginny questioned, leaning forward and putting her head on her fist. They were all sitting on the steps, each trying to think of a way to listen in on the meetings.

"He said that mum and dad found some curses on the bag," Ron said, glancing at his sister before looking back at the door.

"What?" Fred asked, his eyes widening. He'd never heard that part.

"Yeah, he was telling Tonks about it…I think he said it was the type you just touched. The type that dad's always finding wizards doing to muggle objects."

Fred stood up abruptly, throwing his twin off guard. He'd just had a terrible thought, and it was bringing back the panic he'd felt earlier this evening. He had no idea what time it was - well after two in the morning - but he didn't care.

He had to get Hermione. She lived right behind them, she was a muggleborn, and she was Harry's best female friend. Any of those would have been a brilliant excuse for her to be attacked! He should have gone straight to her, she could be seriously hurt!

"Fre-"

"I've got to go, I've got to get Hermione," he said, gripping his wand in his hand before twisting into the air and disappearing with a loud crack. He reappeared in the forest outside her house, far enough away from her that she wouldn't get in trouble for underage magic.

He was racing for her bedroom window without taking another breath. He heard another crack behind him, but he didn't turn to see who it was, he already knew.

"I'm going for the window, George," he called over his shoulder. He didn't hear an answer, but he felt his twin move to his side. They both ran up to the side of the house, simultaneously grabbing hold of the vines that went up to her window. Hermione had planted them after the first time Fred and George had snuck into her room - they'd nearly fallen off her window. It had grown extremely strong and thick since then, thanks in part to a bit of charmed soil from an unknowing Mrs. Weasley.

Both boys climbed up quicker than they ever had, fear for their friend making them panicked. Fred reached the top first, and slipped through the open window, his heart in his stomach.

Why was the window open? Were they already too late? If he had been calmer, he might have realized it was probably from where she had snuck back in earlier.

George came in right behind his shaking brother, and placed a hand on his back before pointing to the bed. There was a barely visible form on it, burrowed under the blankets.

"Hermione," Fred breathed out, his heart beating again. He took two steps and he was by her side, sinking to the ground as his hands moved to her. He gave her shoulder a gentle shake, causing her to turn towards him.

* * *

><p><em>AN: __Don't forget to leave a review :D_


	49. Chapter 49

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley For her brilliance (and for writing her own awesome George/Hermione story!) and for beta reading this for me. _**

_Chapter Fourty-Nine: In which they get caught._

_"The Headquarter for the Order of the Phoenix is number 12 Grimmauld place!"- Dumbledore_

* * *

><p>She tilted her face up, her eyes still closed. Her cheek was pressing against his hand, and she had a soft smile on her face.<p>

"Hermione," George called out, his voice as loud as it could be without alerting either of her parents. She woke up with a start, sitting up and pulling her wand out from under her pillow in one fluid movement that made both the twins' eyes widen in surprise.

"Fred? George?" she gasped out, lowering her wand and bringing her hand to her heart. "Merlin's beard, you scared me!" Her eyes darted past them to the alarm clock she had on her nightstand. "What on earth are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, the Burrow's wards have been breached," George explained, standing up and stepping across the room to where she had her school trunk. He tugged the top open while Fred picked up her night robe. He held it out to her, helping her pull it on while he explained.

"Everyone's okay, but we've relocated to the Order of the Phoenix."

"The order of the-"

"Secret society Dumbledore founded during the first war. Its reformed." Fred helped her out of the bed while George continued to pile the rest of her school supplies and clothes into her trunk.

"So why-"

"We're taking you with us. You're one of Harry's best mates, you're in just as much danger as we are."

"What?" she asked, standing unsteadily and leaning heavily on Fred in her half asleep state.

"We are taking you away from here before you get hurt."

"My parents!" she exclaimed, coming to herself suddenly. George looked at Fred in surprise.

"Blimey, we probably should alert them."

"Yeah, but we've got to be quick, and make it clear she has to come. They really hate us - me."

"I'll handle it," Hermione said decidedly, giving Fred a quick peck on the cheek before moving out of his arms. She darted across the room and pulled her door open, slipping out of the room a moment later.

"She's taking this rather well," George said casually as he went to her nightstand and pulled her books off of it. Fred nodded his head, moving to her dresser drawer. He paused for half a second, undecided whether or not he should mess with her unmentionables, but he decided he'd rather do it than let George mess with them.

Hermione wouldn't mind anyway.

He pulled the drawer open, blushing at what he saw before he grabbed it all up and thrust it into her quickly-filling trunk. She could pack it more neatly when they got to Grimmauld Place.

The twins hurried around the room, using their familiarity with it to get her packed as quickly as possible. They were just putting her last book into her trunk when they heard the door open again. Hermione tiptoed back into the room and stepped between the twins, dropping her copy of 'Hogwarts, A History' into the trunk before shutting it.

"Alright, let's go. We can prop it on your broom and fly it out the window."

"I don't have my-" Fred started, remembering he had left it hidden in the woods. Hermione shook her head, crossing the room to her closet. She pulled it open and grabbed something out of it. She stepped back towards the twins and smiled softly.

"I cast a notice me not charm on it while I was in the woods on my way back. I figured you'd realize you had forgotten it sooner or later. I thought I could keep it safe that way. Since I did it in the woods, I wouldn't have to worry about it getting me in trouble for underage magic, either."

"She really does think of everything, doesn't she?" George murmured, hoisting the trunk up on the broom and guiding it out the window, Hermione and Fred following behind him. George paused in front of the window before bending down and scooping up Crookshanks. Fred hadn't noticed the cat, nor had he remembered him. George readjusted his hold on the cat and then pushed himself out the window, holding onto the vines with one hand and the cat with the other. Fred slipped out the window next, pausing when he realized Hermione wasn't following him and was instead standing in front of the window nervously chewing her lip.

"Hermione?"

"I-I'm not sure I can…" He climbed back up and slipped through the window again before wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist so she was riding him piggyback. "Fred-" she started. The word quickly changed to a squeak of surprise, though, when he went back through the window and started to climb down quickly. Her grip on him tightened painfully, but he managed to make it down.

"Hermione, loosen your grip!" George ordered, stepping up to his twin and tugging on her arm as Fred started to turn slightly blue. She did as he asked, and he could feel her trembling slightly as she came up beside him.

"I'm sorry, love," he said, taking her hand and tugging her towards the wood. George was already racing ahead of them, leading the broom and trunk. "I had to get you down."

"I know," she said with a nod of her head, her eyes still betraying the fear she felt. "Let's just get out of here." Fred didn't make a reply, he just ran faster. George stopped abruptly a few meters later and turned towards his twin and Hermione. They shared a quick silent conversation that left Hermione feeling lost, and then simultaneously twisted into the air.

"Merlin," Hermione gasped, bending at her waist and gripping her stomach when they landed in the living room of Grimmauld Place. Ron and Ginny were sitting on the sofa in front of them, both looking nervous.

"Hermione!" Ron yelped. She straightened up, panic flooding her eyes as she jerked her head around.

"Where am I? Fred, Fred! George, where are you guys?"

"You're in the Order of the Phoenix, number 12 Grimmauld Place." Sirius said, stepping out of the shadows at the other end of the room, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley following him.

They were caught.

-o-o-o-

"Where do you get off going after her in the middle of the night without letting any of us know?" Fred winced at the angry tone in his mothers voice. He, George, Hermione, Molly, and Arthur were the only ones still up. Sirius had graciously left the room, and Ron and Ginny had been sent to bed.

"We didn't think there was time," George answered in a tired tone, his head bowed and his body slumped forward. Everything about him screamed out the weariness they were all feeling. It was nearly four in the morning, and the stress of the night had been more than any of them had wanted.

"How did you even know where she lived?"

"She's right behind us, mum. I went to her house for dinner yesterday, remember?" Fred said, lifting his head up slightly as he looked at his mother defiantly.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. I showed him where my house was last year," Hermione added, speaking up for the first time. Molly's eyes narrowed and she frowned at the bushy haired bookworm.

"Really? Then why, pray tell, did neither of my other children have any recollection of that? They had no idea where you live."

Bugger, Ron knew. They'd shown him back in second year when they were flying Harry to the Burrow. Stupid git had probably just forgotten. Fred was frowning again.

"That's because she only told Percy," George responded quickly, tensing his body up for Molly's inevitable reaction to the forbidden name.

Her eyes widened and her entire face immediately screwed up horribly as tears started streaming down her face. She let out a broken sob and turned from the twins and Hermione. Arthur stepped towards her, a steely look coming over his face as he wrapped her up in a loose hug.

"I think you three had best head to bed. Hermione, you can room with Ginny tonight." She nodded her head as she stood. The twins quickly led the way out of the room, not wanting to continue the conversation that had veered dangerously near to how they had originally met.

"I just want to go to bed and forget this day ever happened," George groaned, heading up the stairs first.

"Yeah," Fred muttered, following him up next to Hermione. They were holding hands loosely, and it was reminding him of how epically he had failed with her parents.

"How did your parents take you leaving?" he asked, realizing she'd never said.

"Oh." Her cheeks heated up in a blush and she averted her eyes. " I didn't actually tell them. I left a note."

"You what?"

"I left a note on mum's beside table…"

"Blimey, Hermione," George said, turning towards them. "You didn't tell them you were sneaking out with Fred and me?"

"Well, given how angry they were earlier, it didn't seem like a particularly good idea," she said, slightly defiant. Fred shook his head, grinning slightly.

"No, it wouldn't have been. I'm impressed, even we never did something like that."

"Well, what can I say, I'm a better Gryffindor." With those words, and a wink, she was heading upstairs, her hips swaying in a manner that instantly drew Fred's eyes.

Had she always moved like that? Merlin, he hadn't noticed how her figure had seemed to fill out a little more. Godric, she was incredibly enticing. Her hair was bushy, her pajamas baggy, and she looked exhausted, but he'd never seen her prettier.

It took George shaking his arm to make him move again.

-o-O-o-

"So, we basically know nothing, and we just mill about all day trying to find something out."

Ginny explained their plot in a few easy ways as Hermione took the breakfast plates up.

"Really? It seems as though someone would try and help us, at least a little."

"Yeah, that's what we thought, but they won't." Ginny sighed and shook her head, setting the bowl of strawberries back in the fridge before wiping her hands off on a kitchen towel. "Well, we won't have much time to worry about it. Mum's got several pages of chores for us to do."

"I thought she'd give us a break, we've done nothing but clean for the last three days." She'd hardly spoken to Fred or George at all either, Mrs. Weasley had been keeping them apart. Hermione was under the impression that she was punishing them.

"No, she's added onto it, actually." Ginny tossed the towel next to the sink before stepping towards the door to the dining room. "I'm going to head to the loo before the next round of cleaning." Hermione nodded her head as she shut the cabinet she had been putting bowls into.

The door shut behind Ginny and Hermione stepped after her, crossing in front of the broom cupboard on the way. It opened up and a hand pulled her inside before she could do anything. She started to let out a startled squeak, but a pair of lips were crashing against hers before she could utter it. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck, bringing Fred closer as she leaned up into him.

The kiss deepened, and Fred took the chance to slide his tongue over Hermione's lips, and she did the same. His hand came to rest on the back of her head, a comforting, gentle pressure, and as their tongues tasted each other, they shifted to move closer and give themselves a better angle.

His arms went around her waist, tugging her body to his until she was plastered against him. The already cramped broom cupboard seemed to grow all the warmer, and the couple swayed on the spot before Fred pushed Hermione up against the wall.

He was kissing her like it was the best thing he'd ever done in his life, even better than pranking. He was kissing her like he could do it forever, with only occasional breaks to eat, and none to sleep. He was kissing her like it was the only way he could show his love for her, as though it was going to cause him to explode if he didn't hold her tighter, kiss her more.

It made Hermione's legs completely give way and her head spin.

Their snogging continued, gaining depth and intensity until Hermione pulled away to catch her breath, her eyes wide and her lips swelling. Fred's eyes were darker than normal, but they were full of love for her and she found herself marveling that she'd never noticed he loved her before.

"Happy anniversary, love."

* * *

><p><em>AN: __Don't forget to leave a review :D_


	50. Chapter 50

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley For her brilliance (and for writing her own awesome George/Hermione story!) and for beta reading this for me. _**

_Chapter Fifty: In which Fred and Hermione get serious._

_"What's with the flower? Hagrid... did you comb your hair?"-Harry_

* * *

><p>They'd been dating for over a year now, Hermione thought, as she looked at her boyfriend with a small smile. Mrs. Weasley had kept them busy all day, and aside from the few moments he'd stolen with her in the Broom Cupboard, they hadn't seen any of each other. She was sad about it, but she was trying to stay upbeat.<p>

"Hermione." She nearly dropped the sponge she'd been scrubbing the floor with. She rather felt like Cinderella at the moment.

George was by her side, scrubbing a tile halfheartedly. "Yeah?"

"Fred wanted me to ask you if you'd mind meeting him in the library after dinner." He avoided her eyes while he spoke, and he barely moved his mouth. Hermione would have never known he was talking.

"Of course I will," she whispered back, scrubbing extra hard at a stain on the floor.

"Brilliant." He moved away from her before Mrs. Weasley could look over, and Hermione couldn't help her happy grin.

The rest of the evening seemed to fly by, and Hermione found herself leaving dinner eagerly. She had been surprised to hear that the Order was picking Harry up the next night; at least, they hoped to.

She made her excuses and went to the library. She had finished before Fred, so she had the room to herself.

Her eyes drifted across the shelves, dancing from cover to cover. She paused at the end of the far shelf, her eyes coming to rest on an antique mirror that was hanging on the wall opposite her. She crossed the room to it, shedding her robes while she looked at herself. Her hair was pulled back in a sloppy pony tail, and her face was smudged with dirt. Her clothes - muggle jeans and an old t-shirt - were covered in dust.

She looked horrible! She couldn't let Fred see her like this! She quickly pulled her hair out of its bow before pointing her wand at her face. She muttered a cleaning charm, not caring that she was breaking the underage magic law. She was surrounded by of-age people, they'd never know she had done it. She went for her clothes next, transfiguring them into a muggle style dancing dress she had seen her mother wear out once. It was a blue v-neck that showed her modest cleavage, and clung to her waist, giving her more of an hourglass figure. The skirt was loose and hung to her knees.

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and sat down on the edge of one of the sofas in the room.

"Wow, you look ravishing." Her eyes widened in surprise and she turned her head around, looking to see Fred standing behind her in the middle of the room. She hadn't heard him come in.

"Th-thanks," she said quietly, blushing slightly. His eyes were scanning her body, and his gaze was obviously appreciative, it made her feel bolder, more desirable as he crossed the room to her. He placed on hand on the back of the couch and the other on her cheek. His thumb rubbed across her jaw line before he bent down and pressed his lips to hers in a quick, tender kiss.

"Don't you move," he ordered with a sultry grin, straightening back up and crossing in front of the couch. Her eyes followed him to the other side of the room where he paused in front of a Wizard Radio. He fiddled with the knobs, and a moment later a soft melody was coming from it. She smiled shyly and bit her lip in anticipation as he turned back towards her. His eyes were soft and his smile gentle, making her heart give a happy little flutter. He bent slightly at the waist in front of her and offered her his hand.

She took it, and he pulled her gently to her feet, tugging her near to him. She smiled up at him and placed her hand on his shoulder, leaning into his chest. It was amazing just how aware she was of his hand on her back. She hadn't thought about it when she was charming it, but her dress had an extremely low back, so he was actually touching her lower back.

For her part, she was driving him mental with the way her fingers were weaving through his hair, toying with the locks. Her nails would occasionally scratch his skin, and the slightly rough contact had completely distracted him. He was hardly aware of pulling her closer, of the hand he had on her back dropping steadily lower.

They were dancing slowly; he had one hand on the back of her head, and the other on her lower waist, just barely hovering above her bum. Her hands were both pressed against him, one flat on his chest and the other clutching the collar of his cream shirt.

She had her cheek pressed against his chest, but when his hand dropped slightly lower on her waist, she moved her head up, brushing her nose along his throat, her lips brushing against the sensitive skin there before she whispered into his ear.

"I love you."

He moaned in response and tilted his head, capturing her lips with his in a kiss that was intense and possessive. Her grip on him tightened as he moved his lips over her feverishly, molding her lips to his own and battling with her tongue for dominance.

Her grip on him became even tighter, and his hold on her did the same. She was pulling herself up higher, pushing down on his shoulders to raise herself up. She broke away from his lips and moved her mouth to his jaw, pressing a kiss to the spot where it met his neck. He shuddered at the feel and tightened his hold on her, earning a mischievous smile from her. She moved her head around the side of his, peppering kisses up his jaw line to his ear, which she nibbled on, grinning against him when he moaned. She gave the shell of his ear a little flick with her tongue. He gasped at that and she smiled even more mischievously.

She let out a laugh and ducked out of his arms, stepping lightly to the other side of the room, putting the couch between them. Fred stood frozen for a moment, looking lost and dazed. He gave his head a shake, - as though trying to clear water out of his ears - and gave a playful growl and lunged after her, climbing over the couch. She laughed again, more exhilarated than before, and moved to the other side of it.

He chased after her, his arms outstretched to catch her as she tried to run away. She was giggling like mad, and she could hardly believe she was allowing herself to. She hadn't had the chance to enjoy herself like this in a terribly long time.

She turned to move behind the couch, but she was caught from behind and pulled into a hard chest as arms wrapped around her. Fred's face came up beside hers and he pressed a kiss to her cheek before spinning her around in his hold so that she was facing him again.

"Vixen," he muttered, his eyes alive with excitement and mischievousness. He set her down on the couch, taking the spot next to her. They were both sitting sideways, facing each other. Her legs were tucked under her and his were touching the floor. She moved as close as she could to him, sitting up slightly and bringing her hand to his face. His were wound around her waist, tightening as she drew closer.

She caressed his cheek, her smile and eyes softening to a tender look as she leaned toward him. he lowered his head, closing the small distance between them and capturing her lips again. He kissed her hungrily, his lips moving over hers in a demanding rhythm that left her breathless.

His hands started wandering over every bit of her they could reach as he pulled her nearer. His left hand was running up and down her leg, and the right one was trailing up and down her side. It lingered on the side of her breast, earning a whimper from her. She'd never felt anything like that before.

He caught her lower lip between his teeth and nibbled it gently, causing her to tighten her hold on him and move so that she was fully straddling him. He kissed her again, slower as he moved his chest away from her. He was feeling emboldened by her response to their snogging, and he was a little heady from her touches. He slipped his right hand between their chests, his left one still holding her waist firmly against his. He ran his fingers along the exposed skin of her throat before moving down to caress her breast.

She gasped at the feel and pulled back from him, looking at him with wide eyes. Her chest was heaving as she tried to regain her breath. She'd never felt like this before; she'd never had such an overwhelming, all consuming need to touch - and be touched by - Fred. Her body felt like it was on fire, and he was the one igniting the flames. She also knew he was the only one who could soothe the strange ache in her lower belly.

He was breathing heavily as well, feeling guilty about how much he had pushed her. He had been completely caught up in the moment, and his utter love and desire for her, and now he was afraid he had moved too far just then. He took another breath and moved his hand out of the way. She shook her head, gasping for air as well.

"No, don't stop." He nodded his head grinning at her as he moved back in to snog her. His hand hovered over her chest again as he tightened his grip on her waist. She arched her back into him, her own hands dropping from his neck to his chest. Her fingers flew over his shirt and before he was even aware of what she was doing, she had completely unbuttoned it and was trying to push it off his shoulders. He leaned back for a second, just long enough to toss it behind the sofa. She needed to touch him, and she wanted to feel his bare skin beneath her fingers.

He was back against her a moment later, but he needed a better angle. He guided her back onto the couch and hovered over her, supporting all of his weight with his right hand while he caressed her with the other.

Hermione was touching every part of him she could, losing herself in the warmth of his touch and the feelings rising up in her.

"Fred!" The exclamation wasn't from Hermione, and the surprise of hearing the unexpected voice caused Hermione to sit up abruptly and Fred to fall off the couch. George was racing across the room, either oblivious to the intense snogging that had been going on, or uncaring. Hermione was straightening her dress and covering herself as well as she could. Her skirt had risen up to her waist and the straps on her dress had fallen. Fred was sitting up, looking dazed and winded.

George reached the couple and bent down, grabbing Fred's discarded shirt before tossing it to him. "Sorry to interrupt."

Fred was tugging his shirt back on. "I swear I told him not to let anyone interrupt us," he told Hermione, frowning at his twin. His heart was racing and he was painfully aware of how worked up his body had gotten.

"Yeah, but I had no choice. Harry's just been sent a warning by the ministry. He performed a patronus charm - they're trying to snap his wand!"

"What!"

-o-O-o-

"I don't care what happened - he was being a complete arse," Fred declared, pulling his shoe off and tossing it to the foot of his bed.

"Yeah, I understand he's wanting information, but we haven't exactly been given any either, " George complained, tugging his pajama bottoms up. He climbed onto his bed and under the covers, snuggling into his pillow with a contented smile.

"I know," Fred agreed with a sigh, tossing his shirt and jeans into the pile of dirty clothes. He pulled on his own pajama bottoms and climbed onto his bed. He was just getting under the covers when George spoke up again.

"One good thing did happen today, didn'it?"

"Hmm?" Fred asked, his eyes closed as he snuggled into his pillow. Merlin, he hadn't realized just how tired he was.

"You got Hermione alone." His eyes popped open at the tone of George's voice. He'd never heard it before, it was almost…_jealous_.

Surely not… A faint knock interrupted his thought process, momentarily stealing his attention away from where his thoughts had been heading.

"Fred, George?" A timid voice sounded from the hall, and both the twins instantly sat up at the sound of it.

"Hermione? Come on in," they called together. George flashed Fred a grin but Fred pretended not to see it, his mind was going back to where it had just been. The door opened and Hermione slipped into the room, dressed in her baggy pajamas with her hair loose.

"Could I maybe sleep in here with you guys tonight?" she asked carefully. She looked nervous and uncertain.

"Sure, love," Fred assured her, pulling his covers back and patting the spot beside him. She beamed at him and crossed the room, slipping in next to him with a contented sigh.

"Thank you. I didn't particularly feel like sleeping by myself after everything that happened," she explained, snuggling against his side as he laid back down. He draped an arm over her hip and tucked his leg between hers, pulling her closer. She pressed her hand against his chest and leaned her head against his throat.

He nodded his head in understanding and held her closer. He took in a deep breath, inhaling her scent - vanilla and flowers.

He fell asleep like that; holding Hermione and dreaming of vanilla flowers, warm eyes, and soft touches.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Mostly just advancing the relationship, but there was an important plot part in there :D_

_Don't forget to leave a review :D_


	51. Chapter 51

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley For her brilliance (and for writing her own awesome George/Hermione story!) and for beta reading this for me. _**

_Chapter Fifty-one: Where toads are introduced._

_"the flest reflects the madness within..."_  
><em>- Remus,<em>

* * *

><p>"Blimey, I had no idea you two had been so busy over the summer," Ginny exclaimed, picking up one of the twins' extendable ears. Hermione was quite proud of her boys, they had done an exceptional job on them. Her trunk idea had turned out really well, too; Mrs. Weasley had never found any of their products.<p>

Hermione, for her part, was looking forward to the start of the school year. While she enjoyed spending time with everyone, she was eager to get away from all the nasty creatures that inhabited the house. Mrs. Weasley as well; she had caught Hermione sleeping in the room with the twins, and they'd had to sit through a thirty minute lecture on account of it. It had taken Hermione an entire day to be able to look Fred in the eyes again.

Even poor George had been dragged into it. She'd had to sit between them while their mum droned on and on about witches and wizards who loved each other.

Hogwarts could not possibly be worse than that.

Furthermore, she felt like she and all the rest of the teenagers were frequently in the way. The 'adults' were constantly trying to hide any and all information, which was driving Harry and the twins barmy. Hermione was annoyed, of course, but they were taking it personally. The twins because they were old enough to be in the Order, but couldn't get in, and Harry because he was the one You-Know-Who was after.

So, on August 31, Hermione was in a very good mood. She was a prefect (she'd been teased mercilessly by Fred and George for that, but they'd given her a magical notebook afterwards that would record the name, age, and location of any troublemakers and/or rule breakers she came across automatically), and she was hours away from returning to Hogwarts.

"Well, we had resources this time," Fred said, shooting Harry a wide grin. Hermione let out a small chuckle from her position between the twins. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were on the couch across from them, and they were all playing a game of Exploding Snap.

"Yeah, where did you get the money?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did anyone hear what Sirius said earlier?" Harry asked quickly, changing the subject as his cheeks heated up in a blush. A wicked grin lifted Hermione's lips and she couldn't help but laugh. He didn't want Mrs. Weasley to find out. She was already on the warpath where 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' was concerned.

"How are they going to get us to the train station tomorrow?" Ron asked, jerking his hand back as his deck exploded.

"Dad's renting a car from the ministry," George replied knowledgeably as he made a match.

"That should be fun."

"Not really, we're being accompanied by Order Members, its almost guaranteed to be crowded," Fred said.

"You know," Hermione whispered in his ear, leaning closer to him so that the front of her shirt was barely brushing against his arm. "That will be fun. Crowded isn't bad." She felt bolder since their rather intense snogging the other night, and she'd been more flamboyant in her teasing recently.

Fred tried to suppress the shiver that went through him at her whispered words, but she still felt it due to their extremely close proximity. A victorious grin lifted her lips as she leaned back into her seat. Fred retaliated by placing his hand on her leg, right above her knee, but just below her skirt. He traced small circles into the skin with his thumb, turning his attention to back to the game. After a moment he slowly began to inch his hand up her leg, slipping it under the edge of her skirt, causing her entire body to tense up.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and couldn't help the grin that lifted his lips when she let out a soft sigh and leaned into him.

"Yeah, crowded is brilliant," he whispered in her ear before drawing his hand back.

It was going to be a brilliant semester.

-o-O-o-

Hermione was beginning to think she had been quite wrong earlier; it wasn't looking like it would be a good semester at all now.

"I'm telling you, if you test on first years you're going to get in trouble!" she hissed to her boyfriend and best friend. She was tired of them trying to sneak around the common room and test their products on first years. She knew they wouldn't let them try anything dangerous, but she didn't want them doing it just the same.

It was her job to protect the first years, and make sure everyone followed the rules. She couldn't let Fred and George out of it simply because she was really close to them.

"Why? It's not specifically against the rules…" George trailed off at the fiery look in Hermione's eyes. He'd known her for seven years, he knew what that look meant.

"Well what would you suggest we do, then?" Fred demanded, setting his ledger for WWW aside.

"Ask for volunteers. Fourth years and up only, though," she huffed, giving him a disapproving frown. It was only the second day of school, and the three of them were already arguing.

"Why fourth years?" George asked, tilting his head curiously.

"I think by fourth year most students are old enough to really make decisions for themselves. They're also more capable of handling any problems that might arise. They're stronger, if you will."

"She's got a point," Lee said noncommittally, flipping through the new DADA book with an air of disinterest. He, Fred, and George had all been required to take the class - even though they hadn't received an OWL in it. The new DADA teacher was making everyone in the school take her class. Hermione was extremely disapproving of how much the ministry was interfering this term.

"Can you believe this rubbish?" he muttered, thrusting the book under Fred's and George's noses. "It's worse than Beedle the Bard. I feel like I'm reading a kiddy book."

"You mean you don't find the illustrations exciting?" George asked incredulously.

"Or the diagrams? I, for one, found the blow-by-blow account on the proper way to hold a wand extremely informative."

"Wh-what?" Hermione spluttered, dropping her Transfiguration book. "You're a seventh year! Why on earth are they going over how to hold a wand?"

"Because they're clearly trying not to teach us anything. Half this book is on spells you learn in first year. The unforgivables aren't mentioned, and it completely skips all protective magic. Protego, Patronuses, Expelliarmus; none of it's even mentioned," Fred explained as he flipped through the book. Hermione hadn't had a chance to read hers yet. She'd been too excited about her new Arithmancy book to pay it much attention. Her first DADA class wasn't until tomorrow, either.

She noticed the illustrations as he spoke as well. Her first year charms book wasn't as juvenile as this was, and she'd always felt it was a little babyish.

What was the ministry thinking? Were they trying to make it blatantly obvious that they didn't care about students actually learning anything?

"Yeah, it's gotten bad…" Fred said with a sigh, setting the book aside with a shake of his head.

Hermione was scared to see just how bad it had gotten.

-o-O-o-

Bad. It was bad. Actually, awful, horrible, or miserable might have been better adjectives. Harry had already been through a week's worth of detentions, and he was doing horribly. He wouldn't tell them what she was doing to him, but Hermione was determined to find out.

They weren't learning anything in her 'class' either. She personally didn't feel it deserved the title of class; it was a mockery of the idea. She couldn't even make herself focus on the subject. She found Divination more informative!

She let out another irritated huff and flipped the page of her Ancient Runes text. She was getting all worked up just thinking about it.

"Everything okay, Hermione?" Her eyes widened in utter surprise as Neville set his book down on her library table and sat in the seat next to her. She hadn't had a real conversation with him since the Yule Ball. She had really, really missed him. He was one of her dearest friends.

"I'm fine," she answered quickly, not wanting to scare him away with negativity. She didn't want him to think that she just wanted to complain to him.

"You didn't sound it. It's your sixteenth birthday, you shouldn't be so upset today," he said simply, leaning back in his seat slightly as he studied her. Her eyes widened even more and a surge of guilt flooded her at how awkward she felt. He had even remembered her birthday.

"You remembered," she whispered before giving it any thought. Fred, George, Lee, Ginny, Harry, and Ron had all already wished her a happy birthday several times, and Fred had told her that he wanted to pick her up for a surprise after supper, but she hadn't expected anyone else to say anything.

"Of course I remembered. My memory's actually improved quite a bit since third year. McGonagall put the fear of Salazar in me after the whole Sirius incident." She smiled at that, momentarily forgetting about everything that had happened between the two of them as she laughed at the memory with her old friend.

"I've missed you," he said, once her laughter had subdued to quiet chuckles.

"I-I've missed you as well, Neville," she said softly, a hint of reservation in her voice and stance. She didn't want him to think for even a moment that they could have anything romantic go on.

"We can't go back to before, can we?" he asked after a long moment, his eyes lifting up from the floor he had been studying intently.

"No, I don't think we can." Her voice was sad, and she didn't bother to try and hide it. "Maybe… perhaps we could just start over?"

He nodded his head, a small smile lifting his lips. "Yeah, I'd like to try."

-o-O-o-

"It's celebration time!" Fred exclaimed to Hermione the minute she finished her pudding and set down her spoon.

"Yeah, come on," George ordered, lifting her up out of her seat. Ron and Harry got up from the other side of the table, and the four boys led her outside of the Great Hall. She couldn't help but laugh at how excited they all were. She was only turning sixteen; in the wizarding world, that wasn't a big deal at all. Only muggles thought anything of it.

Harry. He had to have told Fred and George that it was important. She flashed him a broad grin as she was led down the corridor. He beamed back at her, and she knew her hunch had been quite right.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, letting out a laugh when streamers started flying around them before heading towards the corridor's ceilings. The group had certainly gone all out.

"That's a surprise, Hermione!" Fred insisted, shaking his head at her in mock disappointment. "Honestly, you know better than to ask me to ruin a surprise." She smiled even wider and turned towards Harry.

"Do you know-AGH!" The twins had both shared a quick, discreet glance and before she knew it, she had been lifted into the air, hoisted up on both of their shoulders. "Put me down!" she laughed out, grabbing onto their shoulders to steady herself.

"No! You're the birthday girl, you shouldn't have to walk."

She couldn't help but laugh as they continued towards the castle entrance, the hand Fred had on her knee was tickling her.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for excessive noise and celebration!" The loud, annoying and falsely sweet voice of Professor Umbridge rang out across the hallway, stopping Fred and George mid-step which caused Harry and Ron to bump into them. Hermione, from her perch on both of their shoulders, turned her head to see the short, toad-faced teacher heading towards them with that sickeningly sugary smile.

"We're not doing anything against the rules," Fred replied, turning towards her with Hermione still balanced on his shoulder.

"Are you questioning my authority? Would you, perhaps, like a detention?"

"No!" Harry cut in, stepping in front of the group before pulling Hermione off the twins' shoulders. "We were just heading back to the common room. We'll keep it down." His voice was incredibly bitter, and his eyes flashed in anger as he spoke, but he didn't move.

Umbridge was smiling widely, looking like a cat that had just caught a mouse.

"Is that so? Haven't I told you not to tell lies, Mr. Potter?" He didn't reply. He stood straighter and furiously motioned for the others to leave with the hand he had behind his back. They didn't move at all.

"I think another night's worth of detention should help clarify the motion. You five would do well to retire to your common room - unless you'd like to lose another fifty points?"

"We were just leaving," Hermione replied coldly, before grabbing Fred's and George's hands and leading them away from the toad woman. Harry grabbed Ron, and the five of them retreated back to the common room, never saying another word.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Lol, your reviews were pretty much all in agreement. Do not worry everyone! I've got it under control, at the end of the day, George usually does listen to what I tell him. He's got a good future in this story. _

_I love the twin bond, it's the most sacred thing to me in the books, I will never completely let it go. _

_Also, thanks to Raliz13 for alerting me to the fact that i still had this as k+_

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter, don't forget to leave me a review, you're really making my day ;)_


	52. Chapter 52

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley For her brilliance (and for writing her own awesome George/Hermione story!) and for beta reading this for me. _**

_Chapter Fifty-Two: Where the madness gets worse._

_"It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities". - Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

><p>September had only gone downhill from there. By October, Hermione had nearly had enough of her teacher.<p>

She was attempting to write a semi-intelligent paper for the class, but she couldn't find enough facts in the book to write about.

"This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" she finally growled, slamming her book and pushing it and the parchment aside.

"Bit stressed, Hermione?" Ron asked with a barely concealed smile. He had given up on his report an hour ago. Hermione had chided him for it, and she was annoyed to see a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"No, I'm fed up," she snapped.

"So I'm guessin' now wouldn't be a good time to ask for some help?" Seamus called from the other side of the room. Hermione looked over at him and shook her head, trying not to look too surprised. He hadn't talked to any of the trio since the start of the year. He'd been too upset with Harry.

"Aww, come on, Hermione, just a little help," her other year-mate, Fay Dunbar, prodded with a small smile. Ron let out a loud laugh and leaned back into his chair at the nettled look Hermione had.

"Maybe we should put it to a vote," Dean offered, flashing her a cheeky grin. "All in favor of her helping raise your hand." All the fifth years in the common room - minus Hermione - raised their hands.

"What did we miss?" Lee asked, slipping onto the couch across from Hermione. Fred and George sat down on either side of her.

"Nothing. I simply told them all to go look somewhere else for help in this ridiculous subject."

"Blimey," George said, his face exaggeratedly shocked. "Has it really gotten that bad? Even Hermione won't do it? It's over, everyone."

The other fifth years nodded their heads solemnly as Hermione scowled at the lot of them.

"Honestly, Rowena Ravenclaw herself couldn't write a paper from this book. She'd probably order it - and the author - burned," she huffed, opening her potions book.

"Why don't half of you look up the spells you have to do in last year's book, and the other half scavenge this book for the information. You can put your notes together and write from that," Fred suggested. There was a murmur of approval and all the female Gryffindors scrambled upstairs to get their previous DADA books.

"Where's Harry?" Fred whispered to her the moment the others had redirected their attention.

"He's in detention again," Hermione said, glancing at Ron. "I'm worried for him. I don't know what she's doing, but he always comes back really pale." Fred rubbed her back and George placed a concerned hand on her knee. Hermione overlooked the normal touches, but Fred noticed it and had to suppress a frown.

"Yeah, he's been there almost every night. He's only had about a week without any," Ron said from George's other side.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He'd speak up if it was really bad. McGonagall wouldn't let him get really hurt either," George said, but he didn't look like he really believed it.

"We'll wait up with you both tonight. We'll see just what she's been doing," Fred promised as the other girls came back down from their dorm. Hermione nodded her head and gave him a grateful kiss on the cheek before turning towards George and giving him a quick hug. She picked her DADA book back up and moved to the floor next to her fellow year-mates.

"Alright, I'll start with Bombarda."

-o-O-o-

"Just where do you think you're going?" Hermione tried to keep her voice from being too accusing as she stepped forward out of the darker corner she, Ron, Fred, and George had been standing in.

Harry jumped at the unexpected voices and quickly thrust his left hand deep into his pocket, swaying on the spot. Hermione wasn't sure she had ever seen him look paler. She and Ron crossed the room in just a few steps. Ron was blocking his right, and Hermione his left. She reached into his pocket and pulled his hand out, letting out a gasp when she saw it.

It was streaked with blood, and deep scratches were littered across the back of it. It took her a long moment to realize that they were actually words. I must not tell lies.

She recognized the cramped handwriting, too.

"Harry!" she cried out, her voice beyond shocked. Harry jerked his hand out of hers, a defiant look on his face.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered, his face nearly as pale as Harry's.

"What is it?" Fred and George asked in sync, stepping towards him together. Hermione ignored the vicious glare Harry had directed at her and grabbed his hand back up.

"Look what's she's done to him! That's his writing!"

"Merlin's saggy pants," Fred muttered, his face growing as pale as Ron's. Hermione dropped the hand, an idea occurring to her. Fury was flooding her senses, making her feel reckless. She wanted to go find Umbridge and hex her; she wanted to hit the woman. Right now, though, she was too worried about Harry. That cut could get infected - it probably already was!

She turned and ran up the steps to her dormitory, not caring that it was nearly one and everyone would be asleep. She needed her potions kit. She pushed her door open, relieved to hear the snoring of her roommates. She tiptoed to her bed and pulled open her trunk. A moment of rifling later, she found her potions kit. She pulled it out and returned downstairs.

The boys had led Harry to the couch, and it looked like they had finally gotten him to talk. She sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, laying her ingredients out. She placed them in her cauldron and mumbled a spell at it, making it come to a quick boil. She stirred it for a moment, and then murmured another spell, cooling it off enough to touch.

She looked up from her potion and realized that everyone else was staring at her with varying amounts of amusement.

"What?" she asked uncertainly, looking back and forth at them.

"You're just brilliant," Fred said, giving her a small grin.

"Well, I thought you lot would have realized that by now," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. She brought the cauldron over to Harry and sat beside him, putting the cauldron in her lap.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course." His reply was quick and came without any hesitation.

"Alright, this will help it heal and keep it from becoming infected, but it will sting a little." He nodded his head and placed his hand in hers. She dipped it in the liquid dittany and murtlap, earning a hiss of pain from Harry.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, rubbing the liquid into his skin. He clenched his eyes and breathed in through his nose. He relaxed a moment later, and Hermione knew the soothing quality had finally taken effect.

"So what happened, exactly?" she asked quietly. Harry opened his eyes and held her own. He took a deep breath and began to talk, finally telling her what Umbridge had been doing.

-o-O-o-

The next morning, Hermione awoke to find this sign posted in the area outside the Great Hall:

MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM

DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED

FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR

She sat through the entire breakfast, silently fuming. She became angrier through her classes, and by the time she returned to the Great Hall for lunch, she was more upset than she had ever been in her life.

She wanted to shout out what Umbridge was doing. She was taking over the entire school! She was torturing students! She was leaving them unprepared for the inevitable battle that Voldemort was preparing for.

She had to do something. She simply wouldn't - couldn't - take it any longer. They needed to learn how to defend themselves. They needed to rebel.

Rebel…but how? What could they do? They needed to find another teacher. They couldn't get someone outside of the school - they wouldn't be available, and it would be too hard to try and sneak them in. A student, perhaps? But who? None of them had ever fought a dark-

Merlin, how could she be so dense? It was so simple, so perfect, really.

The grin that lifted her lips would have made Umbridge's smile flicker. It instantly caught Fred's attention. It was quite possibly the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life; she looked like she was absolutely up to no good.

"Hermione, whatcha thinking of?" he asked from his spot beside her, leaning in closer to her. She turned towards him with that brilliant smile and it got wider, if anything.

"Do you mind skipping the rest of lunch?"

"No-" He didn't even get the chance to finish the word before she had him up and out of his chair. She was dragging him out of the Great Hall, and he found himself excited to follow her. She stopped right outside the doors and pulled him to the left towards the knight statues that lined the hall. She pushed him behind one of the larger-than-life figures and smiled mischievously.

"I have an idea."

"What?" he asked quickly. His mind was wandering to places that weren't appropriate for the moment, but he couldn't help it. The space behind the statue was cramped, and it left him barely touching Hermione. He only had to move a little bit and she'd be trapped between him and the wall, a prospect he rather liked. Memories of having her soft, pliable body pressed against his came flooding back, nearly making him lose track of what was going on.

"I think we need to make a secret defense group."

"Huh?"

Her eyes were sparkling and she began to talk extremely quickly. He lost himself in the lilt of her words as her plan began to take shape in his mind. It was pure brilliance, and the best form of rebellion he had ever heard. It was also breaking more than a few rules.

"You mean to tell me that you are encouraging us to break rules?" he asked, stepping minutely closer to her. She nodded her head and took a small step back so she could see him more clearly. Her back pressed against the cold stone wall and she let out a noise of surprise.

"That," Fred said, placing his hands on either side of the wall behind her. "Has got to be the absolute sexiest thing I have ever heard you say before." Her cheeks blushed a violent red, but her eyes kept the sparkle he had just fallen in love with.

"Really?" she asked, biting her lip nervously, her eyes moving between his blue ones.

"Without a doubt," he replied, leaning closer to her.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked coyly, bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck and bring him a little closer.

Her fingers were playing with the hair on the back of his neck, and it felt ridiculously good to him. That, mixed with her flirtatious banter, was making Fred have trouble remembering to let the air go in and out of his lungs. When she arched her back slightly, pressing her soft form into his chest, he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He let out a growl and closed the small amount of space between them, kissing her with abandon.

She responded eagerly, moving her arms up and down his side, causing him to lean closer to her. The kiss deepened and her arms went back around him, pressing him as tightly against her as she could. All the anger she'd been feeling from before had faded away; in its place was relief, determination and profound joy she could not begin to put into words. She had a plan, and she had Fred, and she needed more of him.

Fred, for his part, could not get enough of her - not that he ever could. It was different now, though; his entire body felt like it was on fire and he was consumed by the need to touch her. He pulled back from her long enough to whisper her name, then moved his head and hands. He brought his left hand to her waist, tugging it nearer to his own, and his right hand to her hair, tangling it in the soft, crazy locks. His mouth moved to her jaw, her ear, her neck before finding her lips again.

Breaking rules had never been so much fun.

.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Lol, your reviews were pretty much all in agreement. Do not worry everyone! I've got it under control, at the end of the day, George usually does listen to what I tell him. He's got a good future in this story. _

_I love the twin bond, it's the most sacred thing to me in the books, I will never completely let it go. _

_Also, thanks to Raliz13 for alerting me to the fact that i still had this as k+_

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter, don't forget to leave me a review, you're really making my day ;)_


	53. Chapter 53

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley For her brilliance (and for writing her own awesome George/Hermione story!) and for beta reading this for me. _**

_Chapter Fifty-Three: Where the Rebellion begins._

_"I solemnley swear I am up to no good."_

* * *

><p>That was bloody awkward," Hermione muttered as she sat back down next to Ron and the rest of the students stood up and formed a line to sign the slip of paper she'd brought. "Remind me never to go into public speaking, yeah?" she finished to Ron who was staring wide-eyed at the number of students in the room.<p>

"Yeah," Fred said, grinning as he finished the 'y' in his last name with a flourish. He handed the quill over to George and moved to the spot beside Hermione, looping his arm around her comfortably.

"You were a bit awkward, love," George said, passing the quill along to Lee before moving to the open spot on her other side. He placed his hand on her chair, his long fingers brushing the back of her robe.

"I was perfectly eloquent."

"Of course."

"We need to grab another wet start firework, Fred. Our last one fizzled out this morning," Lee informed the twins as he moved behind the table. Fred nodded his head and started to follow his mate towards the door.

"Well, wanna grab a butterbeer, Hermione? I mean, since we've been abandoned and all." She nodded her head before pushing her chair back and standing. Her eyes drifted across the room and landed on Fred. He looked awful, pale, ill, and pained.

"Fre-" He shook his head from the other side of the bar, apparently knowing what she was thinking. He stepped backwards, turning around. He was already at the door, so he pushed it open and disappeared out the entrance. She and George shared an equally confused glance, and then they were running after him.

"Fred?" she called out as George pushed the door open. He was gone; all around the tiny village, wizards and witches were crossing the street, but Fred's vibrant head of hair was nowhere to be found.

"What was that about?" George asked, sounding utterly lost and worried. Hermione had a terrible sinking feeling that she knew what it was about. She was pretty sure it had been their fault. Fred had never said anything outright, but she'd recently been getting the feeling that he was jealous of George. She didn't know how to handle it, and she knew it was misplaced.

"You know, don't you?"

"I-I have an idea…"

"Care to share?"

"Not really," she said in a tone that let him know - quite clearly - that the subject was done. "Now, you promised me a Butterbeer, do you still plan on delivering?"

He gave one last worried look out at Hogsmeade before nodding his head. "Yeah, I'll deliver." They went back into the pub and sat by Ron and Harry at the bar. Hermione drank her Butterbeer slowly, trying to figure out how to tell Fred that he was being crazy. They didn't like each other…well, she didn't like George, he was just her friend.

She was sure he knew that too. She was quite sure she knew what was wrong with him, actually.

-o-O-o-

Hermione had officially lost all of what little patience she had had. Her boyfriend had apparently disappeared off the planet. She couldn't find him anywhere. She'd searched Hogsmeade, and now she'd searched Hogwarts. She was officially tired of it. She stepped through the portrait hole with a fiery glare.

Her eyes scanned the room quickly, and she almost let out a gasp of surprise when she finally found him. He was sitting over in the corner of the common room, on the floor. He had his arms wrapped around his legs and he looked like he was trying to disappear into the wall.

His eyes found hers and she held his ashamed gaze with her softening one. She crossed the room in a few steps, not giving him a chance to leave.

"Where have you been all day?" she asked, standing in front of him.

"Out," he said evasively, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"Did you get your fireworks?"

"Yes."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes."

"Are you upset with me?"

"No." He still wouldn't meet her eyes, and she was officially annoyed.

"Fred, look at me." She waited a moment while he did as she asked. "Stop this. I want you to actually talk with me. Will you do that?" He shook his head, dropping his gaze again. She could hear students starting to pile in the room, and she knew she didn't have a chance to get him to talk with an audience. She frowned in thought for a moment before bending her knees and grabbing his hand. She stood back up and tugged him with her. He came up, and before he could balance himself properly she tugged him towards the staircase.

She didn't head for hers as he would have expected; instead, she ran up the stairs to his dormitory, dragging him with her.

She shut the door behind them and continued to pull him across the room. She stopped in front of his bed and dropped his hand, turning to fully face him. He stared at her uneasily for a moment before she pushed him down onto his bed. She sat on his lap sideways, and placed both her hands on his shoulders before placing a firm kiss on his lips that left him utterly breathless and warm. His hands moved to her, one getting lost in her hair and the other rubbing her back, dropping steadily lower until it rested on her hip.

He moaned her name out and that seemed to bring her back to herself. She broke the intense kiss off and looked at him hard. She got off of his lap and pushed him further onto the bed before climbing up beside him.

"I love you," she said forcibly before crashing her lips to his again. She pressed herself close on his lap, her hands moving to his neck. He responded enthusiastically, more excited than he really cared to admit. He wanted more, though, and he wanted to take the initiative, even if he did find this demanding side of her hot.

Fred flipped them over so that she was lying on her back and he was hovering over her. Her eyes were wide with surprise, but he didn't take long to study them. Fred leaned down, trailing kisses down her cheek, her mouth, and down the line of her throat. She uttered a breathy moan at the touch and gripped his face with her hands, bringing his mouth back up to hers. He deepened the kiss quickly, his hands rising up her soft form and earning more soft sounds from her. Their snogging quickly escalated, the passion between them easily passing their anniversary night.

He was growing warmer and more excited, and he knew he was minutes away from letting things get out of hand. The advice his brother had given him came back to him full force and he broke the kiss off, rolling over and lying on his back as he tried to regain his breath.

"Fred?" she whimpered, sounding confused.

"Sorry," he gasped out, bringing his arms around her. He tugged her nearer, and she moved to him. She laid her head on his bare chest and draped her arm over it...she couldn't remember removing his shirt. Odd. "I was about to lose control," he finished, smiling sheepishly as his cheeks heated up in a blush.

"Oh," she answered, finally having regained her breath. The hand draped over him started tracing little designs into his bare chest, causing his heart to start racing again. She wasn't helping him calm down. Percy was right, he should avoid beds.

Percy. He missed his brother. He hated that he was the only one who knew. He hadn't betrayed them, not at all; he was proving daily how devoted he was to them. He was the bravest Gryffindor Fred knew, and everyone thought he was a traitor.

"Will you tell me what's bothering you now?" Her voice was soft and airy, barely more than a breath when she spoke. Fred, for his part, was still breathing heavily and his heart was still pounding a steady rhythm in his chest. His eyes dropped down to her, and he let out a breath. Her hair was extremely mussed from where he had run his fingers through it, and her lips were swollen from their intense kissing. His chest tightened painfully and he found himself unable to say no to her. He gave his head a slow nod.

Fred took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her waist before answering her. "I-I was scared you'd leave me for George."

"What? George?" she asked, feeling dumbfounded. She had been pretty sure he was jealous, but it had never occurred to her that he thought she would actually leave him.

"Well, yeah. I mean..." He sighed heavily, his eyes drifting back up to the dark ceiling over them as he tried to formulate a way of saying what he was thinking. Hermione propped herself up on one arm and looked at him, her face registering the utter surprise she felt.

"What are you talking about? I've never fancied George. You're the only one I fancy."

"But he fancies you," he said, his voice heartbroken. He loved his twin, more than anything else. He was the only one he could count on no matter what. He knew George would never say or try anything on Hermione, but it broke his heart to think his twin, his George, loved the same girl he did.

"No, he doesn't, not really," she answered slowly; he could practically hear her brain whirring as she formulated her answer. "He was really hurt by Katie," she continued, "so he's scared to like another girl. He knows I'm safe, we've been friends forever. He's using me to test the female waters, as it were."

"Really?" Fred asked incredulously, lifting a disbelieving eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"Because I know George, and he would never do that. We really can't be anything but friends. It would be like me dating Harry; it simply wouldn't work," she explained, her eyes sincere. She was smiling at him softly now, her look one of obvious love. His chest wasn't quite as tight now, he could almost breath again.

"I guess," he said, dropping his eyes from hers. She didn't let him get away with it. She moved the hand she had on his chest and lifted his chin up, holding his eyes with her own.

"Hey, what brought this on?"

He sighed again. "I don't know…I just can't understand why anyone would want me over George. I can't understand why you're with me and not him." He hated admitting it, but he couldn't stop himself. She just seemed to bring the truth out of him.

"Oh, Fred. You don't get it, do you? I'm lost without you." Her voice was soft, her eyes full of emotion. Fred barely registered the words, not wanting to let himself get hurt. He had fallen for Hermione too hard too quickly, and he couldn't handle losing her - especially not to George. He couldn't hurt George either, though; he loved them both far too much.

"You're always lost, Hermione," he answered, opting for a more humorous answer as was his nature. Her slight frown let him know he wasn't getting away with it. She reached for him and tilted his chin towards her again, the warm touch of her fingers driving him to distraction.

"No, silly, I'm not. Think about it. Any time, any time I get lost, you're always there. I don't get lost, I find you. It's like I have an instinctive Fred detector. My feet just know where you're going to be, I just have to let my mind allow my heart to lead them to you."

It was with out a doubt the corniest thing she'd ever said to him, but he had never needed to hear it more, either. The pain in his chest lightened up and he found himself fully able to breath again.

It was going to be alright.

* * *

><p><em>AN: __I hope you all enjoy this chapter, don't forget to leave me a review, you're really making my day ;)_


	54. Chapter 54

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley For her brilliance (and for writing her own awesome George/Hermione story!) and for beta reading this for me. _**

_Chapter Fifty-four: In which rumors are spread and practices are had._

_"Rough game Quidditch."- Fred _

* * *

><p>"What did you say, Harry?" Hermione asked her dark haired friend, looking up from her book in surprise.<p>

"Dobby just gave me an idea for where we can have the meetings."

"Where?" she exclaimed excitedly, picking Crookshanks up from the cushion beside her and setting him in her lap so Harry could have his seat.

"The Room of Re-What's wrong, Ron?" Hermione was wondering the same thing. Her red-headed mate was crossing the common room towards them. He was pale, and his face was twisted in a horrible mix of anger, shock, and disgust.

"I have just heard the worst rumor in my life. From Pansy Parkinson, no less," he said, sinking onto the table in front of them. Hermione and Harry shared a quick glance before looking back at Ron.

"Yes?" she prodded.

"I'm not sure I should tell you," he said, shaking his head as though he was clearing water out of it.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, feeling absurdly insulted.

"Well, it's about Fred and Georg-Oh bugger it all. She said they were going at it, and that you watched."

"Going-bloody hell!"

The number of times Harry and Ron had heard Hermione curse could be counted on one hand, so they were both shocked to hear her bellow the words out so that the entirety of the Common Room could hear it. Heads whipped up from books everywhere, and quite a few mouths dropped open.

"Who the hell started that rumor?" Harry hadn't seen her this angry since Skeeter, and he was fairly sure that would be where it had come from.

"How should we know? I don't even want to think about it!"

Their conversation was getting loud, but neither of the two friends seemed to notice that the rest of the Gryffindors were listening in.

"I don't care what you want to think about, Ronald! That's my boyfriend and best mate! We can't let people think they're doing that!"

"Hermione," Harry said weakly, glancing around the overcrowded room. realization was beginning to dawn on a few faces. This wasn't really a conversation one wanted yelled across a room, especially with other younger and older ages there…

A burst of laughter came from the open portrait hole, and three figures came through. Lee was first, laughing at something, and Fred and George came in behind them. They had their arms thrown over each others shoulders, leaning into each other as they tried not to fall from the force of their laughs.

It got eerily quiet in the common room surprisingly fast.

-o-O-o-

"So, ah, yeah. I guess we can split into pairs and practice the spell now." Harry finished his rather awkward speech and the rest of the newly named 'DA' stood. Fred, George, and Hermione were standing awkwardly in one corner. Lee had already sauntered off to Alicia, leaving them a partner short.

Ever since that horrid rumor had started, people had been looking at the three of them oddly. Hermione was certain they knew none of it was actually real, but she couldn't help but think it was going to spread anyway.

They were being stared at again, and neither of the twins really seemed to notice or care.

"George, partner with Angelina," Hermione hissed through her teeth, grabbing Fred's hand.

"What? Why?" he asked, glancing at the pretty chaser a bit warily.

"She needs a partner, and its either her or Smith."

"Oi, Angelina!" George called, instantly heading over to her.

"Does it bother you?" Fred barely asked the words, somehow managing to make his lips stay completely still as he spoke.

"The ludicrous rumor they have spread around?" she asked back, raising her wand in disinterest. She could do a disarming spell rather well, and she really didn't even want to try and hex Fred. What if she hurt him on accident?

"Yeah," he answered, expertly disarming her before handing her wand back to her.

"Yes, it does bother me. The whole thing bothers me. I could kill Skeeter for doing that to you and George." She disarmed him, beaming at the approving smile he gave.

"You shouldn't let it bother you. It's not the first time Forge and Gred have had people thinking we do that. We slept in the same bed for our first week here; that freaked people out."

"Why? You come from a really large family, obviously you two would end up rooming together because you're twins. That shouldn't have surprised anyone," she said logically. She had found it sweet when she was younger and they would sneak over for a sleep over. They always slept close to each other. She realized they just had a hard time being apart. After all, they had grown up in the same bed; one didn't just up and sleep alone overnight.

"Most people didn't think that far. They just saw two 'teenage' boys sleeping together."

"You were eleven."

"Yeah, didn't seem to matter."

"That is utter rubbish."

"Can't say I disagree. That's how we broke the sleeping close thing though."

"How are you two coming along over here?" Harry asked, coming up behind the couple and smiling at them. Hermione blushed as she realized they hadn't been disarming at all.

"Quite well," she said, offering him an apologetic smile. Fred let out an unsuspecting laugh which cause both Harry and Hermione to turn around and see what he was laughing at. George and Angelina weren't practicing disarming on each other like they were supposed to. They were disarming Zacharias Smith, and he had no idea who was doing it. They were breaking into nearly silent gales of laughter, though, and others were beginning to notice. George was clutching his side in an attempt to keep from laughing out loud, and Angelina had a hand pressed firmly against her mouth.

A loud laugh broke from the other side of the room, and all the heads whipped around to see Anthony Goldstein letting out loud guffaws as he realized how his partner was being disarmed. Zacharias' head whipped around and he saw the silently laughing couple. His cheeks turned a furious red, and laughter exploded all around the room as George and Angelina finally broke down.

It was at least ten minutes before everyone settled down enough to actually practice again.

-o-O-o-

"She's a horrible cow, that's what she is!" Hermione declared hotly to Neville as the duo walked down the hallway with Ron and Harry. "How dare she deduct points because Lavender asked if we could practice the proper wand movements!"

The boys all quickly agreed, not willing to test Hermione when she was in a mood. They'd all learned first year that an angry Hermione was an extremely dangerous Hermione.

Besides, who would disagree with the fact that Umbridge was a horrible cow? The only group that even tolerated her was the Slytherins, and that was just because she consistently fed them points. They hadn't been the head house for years before her year arrived for nothing.

"We should have another meeting tomorrow," Ron said, looking at Harry eagerly. "We can use those new Galleons and every-"

"Cow alert!" Neville hissed, poking Ron in the back to shut him up. His mouth snapped shut right as Umbridge turned the corner.

"What are you four doing?" she asked in a falsely pleasant voice.

"We're just heading down to the Quidditch Pitch," Hermione replied quickly, putting on her most pleasant façade. She was the best actor in the group - namely because she'd been trained by Fred and George.

"Yes, Harry has a match," Neville added.

"And the rest of you?" she asked, that annoyingly girlish quality still in her voice.

"Are going to watch the game," Ron said, obviously trying not to sound like he thought she was being rather slow.

"It's a bit early, isn't it?"

"No ma'am, not really. We want to get good seats," Hermione answered, still forcing herself to smile pleasantly.

"Very well then," she said, her smile drooping slightly. The students all bid her goodbye and walked slowly back down the hall, making it a point not to be disruptive. When they were far away from her earshot Hermione turned towards Harry.

"Make sure that you all squash Slytherin today, please."

"Yeah, I can't bear it if they win on top of everything else," Neville added.

"We'll jump off the Astronomy tower," Ron vowed solemnly. Harry cracked a grin at that and nodded his head.

"Yeah, we will. I'm pretty sure Fred and George have healed from the boil problem, so they should be good." Hermione smiled at that; she'd found it quite hard not to burst out laughing when the twins had told her about their product malfunction. It hadn't been terribly hard for her to tell them how to fix it, but she still relished the memory.

"I also gave Fred a pep talk," Hermione mused with a wink. "George is too scared of Angelina to fail, and he wants to show off to show Katie what she's missing. Stupid git." She muttered the last part out, her eyes narrowing in dislike.

"Hello," said a vague and dreamy voice from behind them. Hermione looked up to see Luna Lovegood walking up next to them. She must have come for the match as well. Neville instantly brightened when she walked over, the frown lines that had been marring his normally cheerful face all but disappearing.

Hermione decided that it was probably because of the life-size lion's head hat that she had perched precariously on her head.

"I'm supporting Gryffindor," she said, pointing unnecessarily at her hat. "Look what it does…"

She reached up and tapped the hat with her wand. It opened its mouth wide and gave an extremely realistic roar that made all four of them jump in surprise.

"It's good, isn't it?" she said happily. "I wanted to have it chewing up a serpent to represent Slytherin, you know, but there wasn't time."

"That's brilliant, I'd have loved to see the snake," Neville said wistfully, beaming at her. Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but she managed to mask it.

"We've got to go now, we'll see you guys after the match," Harry said, grabbing Ron's arm. He was starting to look pale again.

"Alright, good luck, Harry, Ron. You'll both do brilliantly!"

They hurried off, leaving Neville, Luna, and Hermione to go to the pitch alone. They could hear people singing the nearer they got to the stands, and when they actually reached it, she could make out the words and her heart sunk to her stomach.

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley was born in a bin_

_He always lets the Quaffle in_

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our King._

"No!" she cried out, racing up the steps to see who all was singing it. Nearly the entire green half of the pitch was singing the horrid song, and they were all flashing vile badges shaped like crowns with the words 'Weasley is our King' on them.

"Those foul, bloody, no good-" the next words Neville uttered made her pale and instantly berate him. Secretly, though, she quite agreed with his sentiment.

"Mount your brooms…" Madam Hooch placed her whistle in her mouth and blew.

The balls were released, and the fourteen players shot upwards. Ron shot towards the goals, Harry straight up into the air, and Fred and George straight for the bludgers.

"And it's Spinnet" Lee began – "Spinnet with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years, and she's a fine kisser too -"

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall yelled in warning.

"- just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest - and she's ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague, she's — ouch — been hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe… Montague catches the Quaffle, Montague heading back up the pitch and - nice Bludger there from George Weasley, that's a Bludger to the head for Montague, he drops the Quaffle, caught by Katie Bell, Katie Bell of Gryffindor reverse-passes to Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet's away -"

Lee Jordan's commentary rang through the stadium. The singing was getting louder and louder.

"- dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger - close call, Alicia - and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?"

"Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring, That's why Slytherins all sing: Weasley is our King. Weasley was born in a bin, He always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley will make sure we win, Weasley is our King. "

Lee's face turned from interest to utter horror, before rage replaced it. He pulled the mic back to his mouth and began to call the game at the top of his voice, trying to drown out the horrid song that was making Hermione feel sick.

"—and Alicia passes back to Angelina! Come on now, Angelina — looks like she's got just the Keeper to beat! - SHE SHOOTS - SHE - aaaah…"

Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper, had saved the goal. A yell of anguish rose up from the Gryffindor side of the pitch as he threw the Quaffle to the keeper Warrington who sped off towards Ron with it. He swerved between Alicia and Katie, and the song grew even louder..

"Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King, He always lets the Quaffle in Weasley is our King."

"- and it's Warrington with the Quaffle, Warrington heading for goal, he's out of Bludger range with just the Keeper ahead -"

A great swell of song rose from the Slytherin stands below: "Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring…"

"- so it's the first test for new Gryffindor Keeper Ron Weasley, brother of Beaters Fred and George, and a promising new talent on the team -come on, Ron!"

Hermione could have kissed him for how much he was trying to encourage Ron, but it was for naught. Ron dove wildly, his arms wide, and the Quaffle soared between his arms straight through the center hoop. A scream of delight rose among the Slytherins, and the song got louder still.

"Slytherin score!" came Lee's voice amid the cheering and booing from the crowds below, "so that's ten-nil to Slytherin - bad luck, Ron."

"WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN, HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN…"

"- and Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell tanking up the pitch -" Lee yelled out valiantly, though the singing was now so deafening that he could hardly make himself heard above it.

"WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN, WEASLEY IS OUR KING…"

Harry suddenly shot off, searching for the snitch again as the stands grew deafening. The Gryffindors were trying to cheer on their team, but they couldn't be heard.

"—and it's Warrington again," bellowed Lee, "who passes to Pucey, Pucey's off past Spinnet, come on now, Angelina, you can take him - turns out you can't - but nice Bludger from Fred Weasley, I mean, George Weasley, oh, who cares, one of them, anyway,"

It was Fred, obviously. George was trying to bat the other bludger at Montague.

" and Warrington drops the Quaffle and Katie Bell — er - drops it, too - so that's Montague with the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Montague takes the Quaffle and he's off up the pitch, come on now, Gryffindor, block him!"

"- and Pucey's dodged Alicia again and he's heading straight for goal, stop it, Ron!"

Hermione shut her eyes tightly, unable to bare watching Ron fail again. Sure enough, a moment later there was a terrible groan from the Gryffindor end, coupled with fresh screams and applause from the Slytherins. She opened her eyes again to see Pansy Parkinson right at the front of the stands, her back to the pitch as she conducted the Slytherin supporters who were roaring:

"THAT'S WHY SLYTHERINS ALL SING: WEASLEY IS OUR KING."

Hermione decided she was going to find Fred and George's stash of test prank products and show her a thing or two.

"- and Katie Bell of Gryffindor dodges Pucey, ducks Montague, nice swerve, Katie, and she throws to Johnson, Angelina Johnson takes the Quaffle, she's past Warrington, she's heading for goal, come on now, Angelina - GRYFFINDOR SCORE! It's forty-ten, forty-ten to Slytherin and Pucey has the Quaffle"

Luna's hat was roaring, and the Gryffindor's were screaming them selves hoarse. They were only thirty points down now!

"— Pucey throws to Warrington, Warrington to Montague, Montague back to Pucey -Johnson intervenes, Johnson takes the Quaffle, Johnson to Bell, this looks good - I mean bad - Bell's hit by a Bludger from Goyle of Slytherin and it's Pucey in possession"

"WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN, HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN"

"WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN"

Harry dove.

In a matter of seconds, Malfoy was streaking out of the sky on his left. They soared after something, a red and gold blur streaking beside a green and silver blur…

They swerved to the left together, still neck-and-neck. Hermione was standing on the fence, clutching it desperately as though her life depended on it. He had to catch the snitch!

Their arms extended and they both made grasping motions. A breathless moment later and Harry pulled his broom upwards his hand raised above his head.

"WE WON!" Hermione bellowed out, jumping off the stands and making to turn back to Neville.

WHAM.

A Bludger hit Harry squarely in the small of the back and he flew forwards off his broom.

"HARRY!" Her voice was harsh, unnatural, and beyond worried as she yelled the name out. He was only a few feet from the ground, but he wasn't moving

* * *

><p><em>AN: __I hope you all enjoy this chapter, don't forget to leave me a review, you're really making my day ;)_


	55. Chapter 55

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley For her brilliance (and for writing her own awesome George/Hermione story!) and for beta reading this for me. _**

_Chapter Fifty-five: In which things get bad._

_"We don't care!"- Fred _

* * *

><p>Hermione was silently seething. She, Fred, Lee, Ginny and Angelina were all sitting in the common room, waiting for George and Harry to get back. Fred was pale and furious looking, Lee looked panicked, and Angelina looked ill. Hermione was upset, worried, and royally angry.<p>

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Lee finally exclaimed.

"We don't know anything more than you do," Angelina snapped at him before her eyes went back to the door.

"Why did you have to hold me back? Why didn't you go for George?" Fred's voice held an accusing note in it that Hermione had not heard before. Angelina looked taken aback by his accusation.

"Why? Because I know you both. You were the more dangerous one. George isn't as hot-headed!"

"Stop it you two," Hermione said, forcing her voice to stay calm. "This isn't helping anybody out."

"What do you think she's doing?" Fred's question was directed towards her, and she knew he was more worried about George being alright than upset at Angelina.

"Nothing too terrible. McGonagall won't let them out of her sight. Umbridge won't be able to torture them," she reassured him, placing a small hand on his shoulder as she silently prayed they weren't being hurt.

The portrait hole opened up and all four heads snapped towards it instantly. A heartbeat later two forms stepped through it, vastly contrasting in everything but expression. Both Harry and George looked as though someone had just died.

Fred was out of his chair and next to George before anyone had even realized he'd moved. He grabbed his twin's shoulders and examined him while Harry went the rest of the way to the group. He slumped down on the sofa between Ginny and Hermione. George was saying something to Fred, but she couldn't hear what.

"Angelina," Harry started, his voice horribly hollow and his eyes listless. "You need to find a new seeker and two beaters. Umbridge just gave us all lifetime bans from Quidditch."

There was utter silence for a second, and then everyone started yelling at once.

"WHAT!"

-o-O-o-

_Educational Decree 25_

_THE HIGH INQUISITOR WILL HENCEFORTH HAVE SUPREME AUTHORITY OVER ALL PUNISHMENTS, SANCTIONS, AND REMOVAL OF PRIVILEGES PERTAINING TO THE STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS ,_

_AND THE POWER TO ALTER SUCH PUNISHMENTS, SANCTIONS AND REMOVALS OF PRIVILEGES_

_AS MAY HAVE BEEN ORDERED BY OTHER STAFF MEMBERS._

_EDUCATIONAL DECREE 26_

_ALL STUDENTS ARE FORBIDDEN FROM BROOM FLIGHTS_

_EXCEPT DURING AUTHORIZED QUIDDITCH PRACTICES_

_EDUCATIONAL DECREE 27_

_PROPER DECORUM AND UNIFORMS MUST BE MAINTAINED AT ALL TIMES_

_EDUCATIONAL DECREE 28_

_ANY UNAUTHORIZED BOOKS SHALL BE CONFISCATED_

_EDUCATIONAL DECREE 29_

_MALES AND FEMALES MUST MAINTAIN AT LEAST EIGHT INCHES_

_BETWEEN EACH OTHER AT ALL TIMES._

_EDUCATIONAL DECREE 30_

_WANDS ARE SUBJECT TO RANDOM, UNSCHEDULED CHECKS_

_TO ASSURE THAT NO IMPROPER MAGIC IS BEING PERFORMED_

_IN THE HALLS BETWEEN CLASSES_.

Umbridge had gone off the deep end as far as Fred Weasley was concerned. If he saw just one more of those stupid decrees hanging on the wall outside the Great Hall, he was going to punch a Slytherin.

He was already cranky from being kicked out of Quidditch, and finding out that a ludicrous rumor was spreading about him and George was not helping anything.

They were finishing up another DA meeting right now though, and it was the last one before the Holiday break. They only had four more days until they were through for the term. He couldn't wait. He didn't even care if he had to go back to the horror infested Grimmauld place. Anywhere, even his Aunt Marge's, would be better than this place.

"You're distracted again, Fred," Hermione said sadly, not even bothering to try and disarm him. She sat down on the padded floor and indicated that he do the same. He did after a moment, frowning in thought.

"I can't help it."

"I know, and I'm not blaming you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, there isn't really anything to talk about. I'm just so tired of it all."

"I get that. Hogwarts has been horrible this year. Everything I love about it has pretty much disappeared." She sighed and brought her knees up, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on top of them. "I wish we hadn't left Grimmauld place."

"I feel like I can't do anything to really stop her," Fred admitted, crossing his legs in front of himself and leaning back on his hands. "That's new for me."

"It'll be over soon though, won't it? No DADA teacher has ever lasted longer than a year."

"Alright everyone, brilliant session. Thank you all for coming and working so hard this term. Remember to practice whenever you can, and I hope you all have a great holiday," Harry called from the front of the Room of Requirement. Fred pushed himself up and offered a hand to Hermione, pulling her up as well.

They walked out of the room of requirement together, chatting about what they wanted to do over the break. Hermione had originally intended on spending it with her family, but she had been sent a letter by her mother telling her that they were going away on a romantic trip for two. She understood that her mother was telling her that her father was still upset, so she had decided to stay with the Weasleys instead.

They were walking slowly, in no particular hurry to get anywhere, and enjoying each others company. Before they quite realized it, they had fallen behind the rest of the DA members, and they were completely alone in the hallway. Fred clasped her hand with his, intertwining their fingers and bringing it up to his mouth to press a quick kiss to her knuckles.

She smiled shyly at him and glanced around the corridor before looking back at him. They were quite alone, so she decided now was the perfect time to let him know how much she loved him. She placed both her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself up, pressing a tender kiss to his lips that he eagerly returned.

They drew closer to each other, and their hands began to wander over each other, pulling on each others hair and running over their shirts. Just when Hermione was certain Fred was going to take her further, he pulled away, a wild look in his blue eyes. He pushed her forward, hiding her behind a statue of Helga Hufflepuff, the only statue in the hallway. It was quite cramped, and barely had room enough for Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he whispered to her, and then he petrified her. He shoved his wand into his pocket and stepped back, turning to face something at the other end of the hall.

"Mr. Weasley?"

She instantly recognized the voice and she felt her stomach turn unhappily as she realized what he was doing.

"FRED!" she tried to yell out, but she couldn't make her frozen lungs work.

"You're not in proper decorum, and you're out after hours. Tell me, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing," Fred replied. She could hear Umbridge moving around. "I was taking a late night stroll, is there a decree against that now?"

What was he doing? He was provoking her!

"Detention, I think," she snapped, "Every night this week. I will see you in my office in twenty minutes."

Her bellow of rage was silenced, making her fume where no one could hear her. She heard Fred's muttered curse, and then the clicking of Umbridge's heels completely faded away.

"Sorry, love," he said again, stepping up to Hermione and un-petrifying her. She remained perfectly still for a moment, her fists clenching and unclenching furiously.

"Why?" she finally managed.

"I heard her coming. There wasn't enough room for both of us behind the statue, and I know you wouldn't have stayed quietly back there otherwise." He sighed and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear before dropping his hand and stepping back.

"I've got to go, Hermione. I love you." He leaned forward and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to her lips before racing down the hall.

-o-O-o-

Where was George? Fred had already been gone for an hour and she was now beyond worried. Harry and Ron were working on their homework with a slightly desperate air, and Neville was beside her trying to make sense of his potions homework.

"I don't understand," he said again, frowning at his recipe for a calming draught. "Why do we need Chomping Cabbages? They add spice and strength, it shouldn't be used."

"Because it needs to be stronger. You have the wrong amount of Unicorn hair in there. We only use two strands, not four."

"Oh, well that makes more sense then," he said, his frown decreasing some. Hermione nodded her head shortly, tightening her grip on her quill before glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Did Flitwick say Hovering Charms were the same as Wingardium Leviosa?" Fay asked from the couch across from Hermione. Ron looked up from the charm essay he was working on and shook his head.

"It's the same principal, but a different spell," he replied, picking up his sparse notes on the subject and flipping through them.

"Yeah. Hover charms just make things hover, Leviosa can move left or right as well. Right?" Harry directed the last bit to Hermione, looking up from the Charms essay he was also working on.

"Yes," she said shortly, looking at the clock again.

"Hey, I'm sure they're alright, Hermione," Neville said softly, laying a hand on her back.

"They're? You know where George is?" Neville's eyes widened at her unexpected question.

"Ye-yeah," he stuttered. She was clearly worrying him with her questioning.

"Where?"

"He got detention with Umbridge," Ron answered for Neville, his eyes narrowed in distinct dislike. "I thought you knew that. Isn't that why you keep looking at the clock?"

"No, Fred got a detention, I had no idea…"

"He got one too? What'd he do?"

"He was caught out late with a mussed uniform," she said evasively, her stomach turning. "What'd George do?" How did they both end up with a detention? They hadn't even been together!

"He tossed a dungbomb at Filch."

"Why on earth did he do that?" she asked in utter exasperation. It was like he was trying to get a detention.

"To distract her from the fact that Angelina was dripping water all over the floor," Neville answered.

"Why was she dripping-"

"Because I had just snuck back in from Hogsmeade," a miserable voice answered, walking around to the front of the couch. Angelina was dry now, but she looked as though she had been crying. "I had snuck out to see Oliver, and George was covering for me. Umbridge came by right as I was coming back through the passage way. He pushed me back in and tossed the dungbomb."

So neither one of them had actually been in trouble when they were caught. They'd both taken the fall for someone else. Hermione suddenly felt ten times worse.

Right at that moment, the portrait hole swung open and two figures slipped into the room. They were both abnormally pale, and they had their arms looped around each other, using the other for support.

"Hey gang, we're back!" Fred called out jovially, his smile starkly contrasting the paleness of his face.

"Anyone got a firewhiskey or a strong painkiller?" George asked, smiling as well. The room was dead silent, all eyes on the twins.

"Why so solemn?" Fred asked as he and George finally reached the sofa that Fay and Dean had been sitting in. Fay had moved to the floor next to Ron and Dean moved to Seamus' couch across the room.

"Are you both alright?" Hermione asked slowly, her lower lip trembling slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, love."

"Take more than her demented quill to bring us down, right Harry?" George said, winking at Harry. He was looking at the twins in utter surprise.

"Hang on a moment," Hermione ordered, finally remembering herself. She hopped up from her chair and ran to her dorm, grabbing up the bowl of murtlap and dittany. She ran back downstairs before kneeling in front of their sofa and placing the bowl between them. She grabbed both their bloodied hands, her eyes stinging with held back tears, and dipped them into the clear liquid. They both bit back hisses of pain, and she cringed internally, knowing it was hurting them.

She ran her fingers across the back of their hands, clearing the blood off and making sure the liquid had the chance to completely disinfect the numerous cuts.

"Godric, that feels good," Fred breathed out as George leaned back in the couch and closed his eyes. Her eyes shot up to Fred's and she felt a tear fall down her cheek.

* * *

><p><em>AN:Sorry about the late update everyone, enjoy!_


	56. Chapter 56

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for helping me with my rambling and taking the time to beta read this for me. _**

_Chapter Fifty-six: In which Harry starts to see things._

_"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry."- Dumbledore _

* * *

><p>"Hermione, love," Fred started, lifting the tear streaked face of his girlfriend up. She shook her head, refusing to meet his eyes as she continued to rinse his and George's hands off. It was the second night of this , and Hermione was beginning to become undone by it.<p>

"Yeah, Hermione. It's alright, really," George tried to reassure her, but the look she gave him instantly shut him up.

"I hate her," she muttered darkly, summoning the bandages from the other side of the room to herself. "I've never hated anyone this much."

"She makes it easy," Fred said darkly, glaring at the bloodied murtlap and dittany mixture.

"What did she make you both write?"

"We will follow rules," they said in unison, giving each other a knowing grin.

"What?" she asked, instantly recognizing that look. They were keeping a secret, something funny. She desperately needed a laugh.

"We didn't write that-"

"We wrote: We will-"

"Not follow rules."

"We charmed our paper to make it appear-"

"As though we had written what she said," they finished proudly. She couldn't believe they had gotten away with that. They were brilliant! They could flaunt that in her face later; they would. They'd broken her stupid rules right under her nose.

"Blimey, it's nearly one!" George exclaimed suddenly, making her look up in surprise. He was right.

"We should be going to bed," she said as she put the finishing touches on the wrapping of their bandages.

"Yeah," George answered, getting up first and stretching. He gave his twin and Hermione a wink before heading towards the stairs.

"Thanks for your help, Hermione," he called before disappearing into his dorm room. Hermione watched him for a moment before turning back to Fred to find him looking at her with a soft smile.

"You're beautiful, you know," he said quietly, bringing his hand up to brush a loose curl behind her ear. The tears sprang back to her eyes at the touch as the rough material of his bandaged rubbed against her cheek.

"Oh Fred," she whimpered out, grabbing hold of him and bringing him close before burying her head in his chest. She let all the tears she'd been holding back fall down her face as he brought his hands up to wrap around her.

"Shh, shh, love. It's alright," he reassured her, rubbing circles into her back as he rocked her back and forth.

"I-I can't help it. it's all my fault!"

"No it's not-"

"Yes it is! I should be the one being tortured, not you guys. I'm the one that got you in trouble-"

"Hermione, you did not. It was mutual, we both were snogging. I was simply quicker on the draw than you."

"Why did you-"

"Hermione, please don't do this. Umbridge is the only one to blame." She sniffed and rubbed her cheek against his jumper, trying to control her tears.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to be alone. I don't want to take my eyes off of you."

"Sure, love," he whispered into her hair. He breathed in her scent, the warm vanilla that screamed Hermione, before lifting her up in his arms. She gasped in surprise before grabbing onto him. He placed a swift kiss on her lips before jogging up the steps to his room. George was already in his bed, so no one saw him tip-toe across the room to his bed. He deposited her onto it before jumping in next to her and earning a girlish giggle.

He shut his curtains and cast a silencing charm over it before turning back to Hermione.

She was tugging her tie off before tossing it to the foot of his bed. She undid her shirt next, leaving herself in and undershirt and her skirt. He pulled his jumper off and tossed his tie into the discard pile as well. He looked back over to see how Hermione was doing, and felt his mouth drop open in surprise. She was lying on her side, looking at him with a soft, tender smile. He moved closer to her and draped an arm over her waist, tugging her slightly nearer. She went willingly, pulling the blanket up over both of them.

"Sleep tight, Hermione," he said cheerfully. She smiled and snuggled into him, resting her head against his neck.

-o-O-o-

"Fred! Fred!" The insistent voice rang in her ear, dragging her out of the wonderfully peaceful dream she had been immersed in. She was aware of a warm body and soft cover on her, before a bright light blinded her.

"Miss Granger, I have no idea why you are in this bed, and frankly, I do not really care at the moment." Fred sat up abruptly at the unmistakable voice of McGonagall, his arms wrapping around Hermione on instinct.

"Dad's been attacked, Fred," George squeaked out from behind the tall professor. Hermione's sleep riddled mind stopped at that, her breath catching in her throat as well.

"What?" Fred croaked out, his entire body tensing around Hermione. She brought her arms up to him, holding him as tightly as she could in an attempt to bring some sort of comfort. What did George mean, 'Dad was attacked?'

"Arthur Weasley was attacked at the ministry. I've been sent to fetch you and your siblings," Professor McGonagall explained. Hermione pushed Fred forward, trying to get his frozen body to move. He needed to be getting dressed. The simple push seemed to bring him out of his shock. He grabbed his discarded robe up off the floor and tugged it on while McGonagall went onto explain what she could.

"Come on, your sister and brother are waiting for you downstairs. Miss Granger, I'm afraid you'll have to stay here. I can't have anyone else disappear from my house tonight - Umbridge will be murderous with just the Weasleys and Harry."

Hermione nodded her head and bit her lip to keep from objecting. She understood the reasoning, but everything within her was screaming that it wasn't fair. She didn't care if Umbridge was upset or not, that was her boyfriend's father, practically her family. She was just as close, if not closer, to the Weasleys as Harry!

It was the look on Fred's and George's faces that kept her from voicing her thoughts. They both looked so shaken and childlike that she forced herself to be strong. She had to be there for them.

The group ran downstairs, with Lee - who had been standing silently behind George - following them. Ginny was already standing in the common room. She looked scared, and eerily pale.

"Come along," McGonagall ordered, marching across the common room towards the portrait hole.

"We'll owl you the minute we find out anything," Fred and George called out together. Lee and Hermione both nodded their heads nervously, watching their friends leave the room. They stood in complete silence for a few long moments.

"I guess we should head to bed…" Lee's voice didn't hold much conviction, and it trailed off quickly as his eyes shot to the clock. It was nearly three in the morning.

"I-I don't think I'll be able to sleep," Hermione answered as she stepped over to a sofa and sank down on it. A relieved look flitted across Lee's face and he joined her on the couch.

"Me either," he confessed. "Mind if I keep you company?"

"Nah, I'd appreciate it, actually."

-o-O-o-

"Hermione, Lee, wake up!" Neville's voice rang in Hermione's ear, and for the second time in far too short a period of time, she was woken up by someone shaking her shoulder.

"Wh?" she started, before promptly freezing. She was lying against somebody, and there was a heavy arm wrapped around her shoulder. It wasn't Fred or George.

"Bloody hell, Nev…" Lee muttered, bringing a hand up to his face. Hermione relaxed at the sound of his voice before looking up to see what was going on. Neville was standing in front of them, a worried look on his face.

"You both have to get up. You've got fifteen minutes 'til class. Umbridge is first, and she's looking for a reason to punish you, Hermione. She's furious about Harry and the Weasleys disappearing. Do you know what happened, by the way?"

"Mr. Weasley was hurt. Other than that, no," she answered, standing up. "Come on, we've got to get going. I'll be right back," she called over her shoulder, already running upstairs to grab her bag. She retrieved it and ran back down stairs, tucking her shirt in and making sure her tie was straight.

"Hermione!" Lee called right before she could get out the portrait hole. She turned to look at him. He was running towards her, a worried look in his eye.

"I don't know where the Order is, but I know you do. When you see them, make sure and let them know I'm waiting to hear from them and that I'll give Umbridge hell from them." She nodded her head, glancing unsurely at Neville.

"Yeah, I'll tell them as soon as I can get away."

"Come on, Hermione, we're going to be late!" She nodded her head and started to step away. She paused mid step and turned back around, giving Lee a quick, fierce hug before whispering a few words to him.

"They'll be okay, I know they will."

She let go of him and grabbed Neville's arm, giving him a pull before the two of them were racing down the hall to their class.

"You know the location for the Order of the Phoenix?" Neville panted as they ran to their classroom. She looked at him in surprise before remembering that his grandmother was a member.

"Yeah," she answered shortly before taking a breath. She was going to be late to the class no matter what she did, so it was okay to take another moment to explain. "The Weasleys live about half an hour behind me, they were attacked and had to relocate to the Order. Knowing how close I am to them, they came and fetched me as well."

By some miracle, they managed to make it with a minute to spare. Hermione was silently thanking Merlin that Fred and George had taught her so many secret passageway shortcuts. Neville and Hermione sat next to each other in the back, painfully aware of all the questioning glances that were being sent their way.

'Later!' she mouthed to Dean at his pointed stare. It seemed to relax him a little bit, but it took Umbridge walking to the front of the class for the rest of the students to stop staring at her and Neville. Umbridge's cold eyes stayed on the duo through most of the class, but Hermione didn't shy away from it like she normally would have.

She was beyond angry. This horrid woman had tortured her friends, and was the main reason that she had been forced to stay here instead of going with Fred and George to Grimmauld Place. She was a vile woman that only wanted power and order - not caring who or what she hurt in the process.

Umbridge had to look away first. She didn't look at Hermione for the rest of the lesson, and didn't try and stop her when she left the class and headed towards transfiguration.

"Where's Harry and Ron?"

"Is it true that Ron's dad was attacked?"

"Where were you last night?"

"Has Harry been expelled?" The questions were coming from everywhere, an endless flood of urgent inquires.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley was attacked last night. Professor McGonagall took Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny to Dumbledore's office, where I assume they were sent to the Burrow," she answered as quickly as she could.

"Why did they take Harry?" Fay asked, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Umbridge wasn't following the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

"He saw something last night. He had a dream about the attack," Neville explained, causing Hannah to squeak in surprise.

"He must have had a premonition!" Lavender exclaimed importantly. Parvati nodded her head in agreement.

"No, it was more like he was there," Neville countered.

"Yeah, it was actually happening while he was dreaming," Dean piped up. Seamus was on his other side looking pale. He hadn't gotten along terribly well with Harry this year; Hermione thought he was probably feeling guilty.

"Blimey, they can't just have a normal year, can they?" Ernie asked, shaking his head.

Hermione couldn't help it, she let out a quiet laugh. He didn't know the half of it.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm loving writing about the other kids in school. I'm going to bring more of them in after Christmas. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think by leaving a review, it doesn't take long!_


	57. Chapter 57

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for helping me with my rambling and taking the time to beta read this for me. _**

_Chapter Fifty-seven: In which it hits the fan._

_"I don't know where you learned right and wrong, but you seem to have missed a few crucial lessons."- Molly_

* * *

><p>Hermione was <span>never<span> riding alone on the Knight Bus again. It had just made her list of the top fifteen worst experiences ever.

She was now standing on the curb outside Grimmauld Place, breathing heavily and attempting to regain the steadiness in her legs. Her hand was on her trunk, and the other was holding onto an extremely unhappy Crookshanks.

She was terrified to go up to the Headquarters; she hadn't heard a thing from Fred, George, Harry, Ron, or even Ginny. She had no idea how Arthur was doing. What if she got in and he was doing worse? How could she comfort the twins?

That was why she had to move, she couldn't let them bear something like that alone.

She squared her shoulders and stepped forward, climbing the steps and dragging her trunk with her. She paused at the top step and ran her free hand over herself, flattening her hair and smoothing her clothes.

Merlin, what was wrong with her? They wouldn't care what she looked like! She gave herself a mental shake and knocked on the door. She waited for a long moment, and then the door was pulled open and she was greeted by Sirius.

"They're all in the sitting room," he said quickly, helping her into the house before grabbing her bag up. Hermione nodded her head thankfully and set Crookshanks down before running down the hall towards the sitting room.

She threw the door open and rushed into the room, her eyes taking the room and its four occupants in almost instantly. Ron and Ginny were sitting next to each other on a couch, quietly whispering about something, Fred and George were both standing up in the middle of the room.

She was crossing the room almost instantly, her eyes on the twins and her heart pounding against her chest. "Are you alright? I came as quickly as I could! Is Mr. Weasley going to be okay?" She asked the questions quickly, her arms wrapping around Fred and George and pulling them both to her chest in a tight, hard hug. Their arms snaked around her and pulled her closer, the three of them becoming a tangle of arms.

"He's going to be alright. He's in St. Mungo's," Ron said, answering for the twins. George gave her one more hard squeeze before dropping his arms from her and stepping back. Fred moved in, claiming the spot he had had and wrapping both his arms around her, burying his nose in her curls.

She whispered nonsensical words into his ear, stroking his hair and rubbing his back in an attempt to bring him some sort of comfort. Her ministrations eventually took effect, and he loosened his grip on her.

"You've got to go talk some sense into Harry," he muttered, letting go of her and stepping back next to George. He didn't even have to look to know where his twin was. "He thinks he attacked dad. That he was possessed, or some sort of rubbish like that."

"What?" she asked, her mouth dropping open in surprise.

"Yeah, we've got a lot to tell you…"

-o-O-o-

A long talk and two owls later and Hermione was finally back with the twins. Harry had joined them and along with Ron and Ginny, they were playing a rousing game of Clue. They were all sitting on the floor in various positions, laughing as their attempts to win got crazier and crazier. They were playing in pairs - Fred and George, Ron and Harry, and Hermione and Ginny.

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione berated, shaking her head and trying not to laugh from her spot next to Fred. "Everyone knows I have the Billiard room."

"I thought you had the ballroom," he said with a shrug, pushing his yellow pawn forward. Harry shook his head, flashing Hermione a grin.

"I'll take the lead in questioning from now on, alright?"

"Alright."

"Fred, George, Hermione!" The names were all said quickly with no pause or breath. It sounded like one long, jumbled up word. The trio shot each other wary glances, instantly recognizing the irritated tone of Molly Weasley.

"What did you do?" they all asked at the same time as they stood up.

"Nothing!" Again, they were together. The others were laughing at them, which caused Hermione to shoot them a glare.

"Come in here!" Molly called out again, sounding even shorter.

"Gads, what did we do?" Hermione squeaked out, following the twins out the door.

"I don't know!"

They stepped through the doorway and came into the Drawing Room before promptly drawing to a very wary stop. Mrs. Weasley was standing in front of them with a fierce scowl, looking anything but happy. She had Errol in one hand and a cooking spatula in the other.

"How does Errol know where Hermione lives?" The twins and Hermione shared a quick look before turning back to Molly.

"We told him," Fred and George said together.

"When?"

"Summer of our fourth year, their second," George stated confidently. He looked perfectly at ease and Hermione found herself marveling at the fact that the twins were such good liars.

"No, Ron tried to send her one the day you lot got back, Errol already knew where she lived. I didn't think much of it at the time, but I just remembered it."

"Umm, we did it while he was at Hogwar-"

"And then I remembered Ron writing me during his first week and telling me that his older brothers were behaving oddly. They had befriend a first year, a rule follower no less."

"Well, she was lonely and everyone was ig-"

"Don't you dare lie to me, Fred Weasley." Molly's voice held a note in it that Hermione hadn't heard before, it sent a chill down her back instantly. It was cold as ice, and firm, allowing no room for questioning.

Fred and George didn't even have to glance at each other. They sat down on the sofa across from their mother simultaneously, and Hermione joined them.

"Explain. Now," Molly ordered.

"It was completely my fault," Hermione said before either of the twins could speak. She was terrified of Mrs. Weasley, but she wasn't going to let this ridiculous charade carry on any longer. They had broken a sacred rule, and she needed to be up front about it. The events had happened over seven years ago, so there was nothing they could actually do to change it. Come what may, they simply couldn't keep this lie up anymore.

"I was playing in my backyard when I decided to explore the woods behind my house. It was a dreadful idea, because I am quite prone to getting lost in unfamiliar places… I got horribly lost in the woods, and I fell down. It was starting to get darker, and I was beginning to panic when I ran into a red-headed boy."

"She was sitting in the forest, crying, mum. George and I had been looking for Snipes - Charlie told me they hid in the woods at the back of our house. She told me she was lost and I told her I'd help her find her way back to her house. I did, and then went back home."

"Then why does Errol know where she lives?" Molly asked, her tone still harsh. Hermione got the feeling that she was holding her opinion back until they finished the story.

"Because it didn't end there," Fred barely whispered, his eyes dropping. The first part she could have forgiven him for, but that was the moment when he had officially started breaking the rules.

"WHAT!"

"We sent an owl to her asking if she'd like to play, and then we snuck over to her house. A lot. Through the rest of the summer and the next two school years," George said, deciding to just get the telling of their terrible crime over with.

Molly remained completely silent for a heartbeat before exploding. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THAT WAS? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU KNOW YOU WERE NOT ALLOWED TO TALK TO MUGGLES!"

Fred and George flinched at each yelled word, leaning closer to Hermione who was feeling horrified. She couldn't believe she had done it. Looking back, she realized how incredibly reckless they had all behaved.

"We didn't think about it, mum!"

"We just wanted to hang out with her, she was cool!"

"We weren't trying to break the rules!"

"They never told me anything secret," Hermione reassured, trying to stop the twins from getting her more riled up.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Fred and George flinched again, and the simple action seemed to help Molly calm down a bit. She took a deep breath before continuing. "You both know how wrong that was. Didn't your father and I always tell you to avoid muggles?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Didn't we tell you to come to us immediately if you ever found any near the house?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Why didn't you tell us the truth when we asked instead of covering it up with rubbish?"

"We knew you'd get upset and we were afraid you wouldn't let us talk to Hermione," Fred and George said, both wrapping an arm around her. George grabbed her shoulder while Fred gripped her waist.

"After you'd already started school? Of course not!"

"We just felt it was the best option," Hermione said quietly, her eyes downcast.

"Well it wasn't! I just can't figure out how you pulled it off…did you have help? Wait - did Percy know?" Her voice nearly broke on her son's name. George frowned fiercely while Fred looked incredibly pained.

"Yeah."

"The git knew," George added, and Hermione started when Fred sent him a glare.

"He found out in second year. He knew how I felt about Hermione and helped us from making arses of ourselves."

Hermione had never heard that part before. Percy knew Fred liked her? He had never even hinted at the fact…he'd been a wonderful friend and supporter through the entire mess. Why had he turned on them? She would never understand it!

Tears were streaming down Molly's cheeks now. She stood up abruptly and brought the back of her hand across her face, ridding herself of her many tears.

"Go back to whatever you were doing. I have to think about all of this."

The trio stood up slowly and left the room, their shoulders slumped and their faces downcast. What would she do to them? Hermione couldn't help but wonder. Fred pulled the door to the sitting room open first, and his mouth promptly dropped open. Hermione and George peeked around him to see what was going on, and their mouths fell open as well.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all standing in the middle of the room, looks of utter disbelief and shock on their faces, and extendable ears in their hands.

"Bollocks," George muttered. Hermione wholeheartedly echoed the sentiment.

-o-O-o-

The secret was well and truly out. There was nothing Fred could do about it. His mother was 'disappointed,' his siblings angry, and Hermione sad. The whole thing had gone to the proverbial pot.

The only person he really wanted to talk to about it was also still considered a traitor.

He'd sent an owl to his brother three nights ago. He had told him that their dad was doing alright, and he'd tried to fill him in on all the details he knew of. It had been barely a page long, but it had made him feel surprisingly better to write to him.

He decided he'd do it right now. He was alone in his and George's shared bedroom, so why not? He grabbed a quill and spare bit of parchment and he began to write. He told him what was going on at school, he wrote about the DA and all the drama that had gone on with it. He wrote about the products he and George had made, and the space they were looking at for their store. He wrote about Hermione, and how their relationship was progressing, he wrote about the rumors that had been spreading about his twin and himself. He wrote about their secret being found out, and how much he kept worrying about everything.

The letter was a dozen pages long by the time he was finished, and, he realized with a wry grin, it was longer than any paper he had ever written for school.

He also felt inexplicably better. He knew Percy would know what to do, and even if he didn't, he wasn't the only one bearing it all now. Percy would also know that he wasn't alone. He found Perce flying around in Hermione's room, and he brought the rambunctious snipe back to his room before tying the heavy letter to his leg. He put a feather light charm on it, making the bird sigh in relief. He'd added a few photos and a couple of test treats he and George had made. Daydream Charms - they worked fairly well, but the wear-off time was a little sporadic still.

Perce gave him an affectionate nip on his finger before leaving out the window. Fred watched him fly away until he was nothing but a speck in the sky.

Things could only get better from here on out, right?

* * *

><p><em>AN: Longer than normal chapter, and the truth is out! The whole family knows how they got together, what ever will happen?_

_Leave a review, please!_


	58. Chapter 58

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for her brilliant suggestions and beta reading this for me. _**

_Chapter Fifty-Eight: Where Christmas comes and presents are unwrapped. _

_"The mind is not a book to be opened at will and read at leisure."- Snape_

* * *

><p>"It's Christmas!" The extremely jubilant voice echoed in Fred's ear, jerking him out of his peaceful sleep. His entire bed was shaking, and there was something extremely big hovering over him.<p>

"Hgwh… What?" he asked, sitting up and looking at his bouncing twin.

"It's Christmas, sleepyhead!" George exclaimed, smiling expectantly at his twin. Fred's eyes widened in surprise before an enormous grin swept across his face.

"Brilliant!" He jumped off the bed with George and hastily pulled on a house robe in an attempt to ward off a bit of the chill that always hung around Grimmauld Place. There was a pile of presents at the foot of their bed, which both twins eagerly attacked. They got their usual sweaters from their mum, which they promptly switched, as well as mittens and a scarf.

Fred pulled both on, relishing the warmth it gave before continuing to the gifts from his other siblings. Ron gave him a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and Ginny gave him a ledger to keep up with their orders for WWW. Harry gave him a book of muggle pranks, and Lee a shirt with 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' printed on the front in bright magenta letters.

Hermione's present consisted of a note and a little figurine of a toad with a pink hair ribbon. It looked remarkably like Umbridge, and made Fred laugh really hard. He missed spending time with his girlfriend. His mum had been watching them at every turn, and had been finding chores for the two of them again.

_Dear Fred,_

_I'll give you the rest of your gift tonight, I love you! Hermione_

The last gift made his mouth drop open in surprise. It was wrapped in red paper and only had his name on it. But he instantly recognized the hand writing. It was from Percy. He looked up quickly to see George fully immersed in the prank book Harry had got him before opening his present. He had to stifle a gasp when he saw what it was.

Three bright magenta pins that had 'WWW' and little gold stars that flashed around them. It came complete with a signed recommendation for the property they were looking at.

"Woah," George said beside him, causing Fred to start in surprise. "How did- is that from Percy?"

Fred swallowed and nodded his head, knowing with a gut wrenching pain that he had two choices. He could tell his twin what he knew, or figure out an excuse.

"Yes, it's from Percy."

"Why… what aren't you telling me?" The hurt in George's voice instantly cut Fred to the core, and he was talking before he could even think. He blabbed everything. He told him what he'd heard at the hospital wing, and then about the fight. How he'd secretly kept writing his brother, how he'd had to hide the letters.

George didn't say anything, just listened quietly. When Fred finished, he sat completely still for a moment before finally talking.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I couldn't. Percy wasn't even supposed to have told me. It's been killing me. I can't even begin to tell you how hard it's been."

"I… I guess I understand." He could tell by the way George said it that he really didn't.

"It wasn't my secret to tell, Georgie," Fred pleaded. George winced at his nickname, which made Fred completely stop. His head dropped and he felt his chest tighten painfully. George was right, he should have told him anyway. He told George everything, everything. He couldn't even recall ever keeping a secret from George.

Actually, he was quite sure he hadn't. He felt like he had betrayed him. He'd broken the first rule of twin-ship - no secrets.

"So… he hasn't turned his back on us?"

"No, not at all. It was Dumbledore's idea," Fred said quickly, his eyes still on the ground.

"Who would have ever thought it - Bighead boy was really, truly a Gryffindor." Fred snorted at that and nodded his head.

"Yeah."

"Do you think he'd mind if I wrote him? I'd like to apologize… I said some awful things."

"He'd love to hear from you," Fred said quickly, looking up at him.

"We should send him some coding quills, that way he won't be caught writing to us."

"Brilliant," Fred replied eagerly. George wasn't frowning anymore, and he was beginning to hope he would forgive him.

"Relax, Freddie. I'll forgive you," George said quietly, staring at his twin with a small, almost sad smile. "I always do."

Thank Merlin for that.

-o-O-o-

"Deck the halls with bales of holly!" Hermione sang cheerfully, obviously trying not to laugh at the silly way Fred and George were singing the Christmas carol. Fred was immensely glad to see her looking happy as well. She'd been extremely upset ever since they'd gone to visit his dad in the hospital. It had really shocked her to find out about Neville's parents. He hadn't seen it coming either, but she'd felt like she'd been a horrible friend to him.

Fred knew she wouldn't rest until she had the chance to talk to him again.

It was pretty much the first time they had seen each other all day. All week, really, and Fred was determined to make the most of it. He had his arm wrapped around her, and he was holding her close to his side.

He was grinning like a nutter, but he didn't care. His dad was safe back at home, and Mrs. Weasley didn't seem quite as angry at them. They hadn't been punished; well, other than not being allowed to talk to Hermione. However, Mrs. Weasley did not know that they had a twin book and could therefore talk to each other easily.

They finished up the carol and Sirius brought out the eggnog, laughing heartily at the warning Molly gave him about spiking the drink.

They ate and drank for awhile, until Hermione realized there weren't any Christmas cookies. She volunteered to make some, and disappeared from the room with Ginny in tow.

"Fred, George, come here," Mr. Weasley called, summoning his sons to the chair he was relaxing in. The twins glanced at each other before stepping towards their father. They sat down on the table in front of him uneasily; it didn't take a genius to guess what this was about.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Arthur asked slowly, sounding disappointed. Fred and George both flinched at the tone.

"We were worried," George said, deflating slightly.

"We knew it wasn't allowed, and I was scared you'd try and stop us from talking and hanging with Hermione," Fred admitted, knowing how silly it sounded now. He couldn't help it though, he was terrified of that thought.

"Why would we do that? The damage was already done - that wouldn't solve anything." They sat quietly for a moment, both twins growing more uncomfortable.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing," Arthur said heavily, sighing and shaking his head. "You know it was wrong, and you're really too old to punish. I can't take any privileges away, and I wouldn't anyway. You've had a hard enough time at Hogwarts this year; I don't want to add to it." He sighed again before looking at his sons. "I just wish you had told us the truth earlier. We've always told you that you can tell us anything."

"We know, dad," they said together. This was almost worse than a punishment. Mr. Weasley wasn't doing anything, he just seemed so disappointed in them.

"You can go. Hermione might need some help in the kitchen." The twins shot up and went to the kitchen, neither saying anything.

Fred pushed the door open first, grinning when he saw that Hermione was spooning cookie dough batter onto a cookie pan. Ginny was mixing more eggnog. The twins moved to the counter in front of the stove, sitting on the bar stools beside it.

Hermione flashed them a grin over her shoulder before popping the oven open. George leaned towards Fred with a mischievous grin.

"Hermione is working those jeans," he observed, giving his twin a wink. She was bending over to put the batch of cookies into the oven, and it was providing the twins with a wonderful view.

Fred, however, was not the least bit happy that his twin noticed. His head turned and he couldn't mask the fierce frown that was on his face. George, instead of growing alarmed at the look on Fred's face, just grinned all the wider.

"What's wrong, Freddie? Jealous?"

"Why are you looking at her?"

"Because you've been acting like a crazy git whenever I talk to her," George whispered back, his eyes full of mirth. Fred couldn't understand what he found so funny.

"What are you talking about?"

"You actually think I like Hermione - and that I'm trying to win her from you!" He was almost laughing, and Fred was now completely lost.

"Well... you-she… huh?"

"I don't like Hermione, never have. That'd be like me going for Ginny!" He let out a little laugh, which made Hermione look over from where she was magically cooling a batch of the cookies. George and Fred both smiled at her and she went back to her baking.

"I just can't figure out why you actually thought I'd do that."

"Because it's Hermione… I can't figure out how anyone wouldn't want her."

"Well, she's not who I'm after," George said simply. "You've got to loosen up, too. She's not going to go anywhere else; have you seen how she looks at you? She thinks you're the best thing in the world. She feels the same as you, mate."

Fred didn't have anything to say to that.

-o-O-o-

"Fred."

"Yeah, George?" Fred asked with an easy grin as they went back to their bedroom.

"I'm going to work on the Gabbing Gum for a little bit longer."

"You're not tired?" he asked incredulously. George gave him a grin that made it clear he knew something Fred didn't.

"Nah, go on, I'll be up in a while." George patted his shoulder and disappeared back down the steps. Fred stood still for a moment, watching him go with a small frown. What was he on about?

He shrugged it off and continued towards his door, tugging it open and stepping into the room before completely freezing.

Hermione was sitting on his bed wearing a little black slip of a dress, if it could even be called that. It had spaghetti straps, a low neck, and the skirt of it only reached halfway to her knees. He'd never seen anything that enticing before, and it was on his bed. It took him a moment, with his mouth hanging open, to realize she had a little red bow in her bushy hair.

"Happy Christmas."

"Huh?" he asked, his mouth still hanging open. She smiled, a strange little smile that made Fred's stomach go all wonky, and lifted her hand, beckoning him nearer with her finger.

The small motion managed to unfreeze him and he quickly went to the bed, climbing up next to her and looking at her with wide eyes. "Happy Christmas," she said slowly, as though she was tasting the word, savoring it before releasing it to the air.

"Happy Christmas," he said back, his voice an octave lower than normal. Hermione visibly shivered at the sound of it and moved closer to him on the bed, her hand moving next to his as her bare knee brushed against his.

"I promised you the rest of your present later, yeah?"

"Yeah." He gulped, having trouble thinking past the incredible witch sitting in front of him.

"Are you going to unwrap it?"

Fred was sure he was dreaming, this couldn't really be happening. His girlfriend, his gorgeous Hermione, could not be sitting in his bed whispering those words in his ears. She laughed at the expression on his face and brought his hand up to her hair, closing his long fingers around the bow in her hair. He pulled it off without much effort and tossed it behind himself before his hands found their way around her waist. She moved so she was sitting on his lap, her hands finding their way into his hair and gently tugging on the locks.

When George finally came to bed, several hours later, he found Hermione and Fred wrapped up in a tight embrace, fast asleep. Hermione was draped over his bare chest, the black silk of her dress rubbing against him with each slow, even breath the sleeping couple took.

"Happy Christmas," he whispered, smirking at his twin.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yes, they have finally had it out. George knows and Fred knows that George isn't interested in Hermione... Who is George after?_

_No, nothing R rated happened with Fred and Hermione, I will make it clear when they do go to the next level._

_Leave a review, please!_


	59. Chapter 59

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for her brilliant suggestions and beta reading this for me. _**

_Chapter Fifty-nine: In which Neville realizes which house he's in. _

_"It doesn't do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, Harry."- Dumbledore_

* * *

><p>"Again?" Hermione whimpered, looking at the Knight Bus with great distaste. George flashed Fred a grin who was clearly trying not to laugh.<p>

"Blimey, I've always wanted to ride the Knight Bus!" Ron exclaimed excitedly, pushing past the twins and climbing on board.

"I imagine his excitement will wane once we're actually moving," Harry said wryly as he followed his best mate onto the bus.

"Is it that bad?" Ginny asked nervously as Hermione followed Harry on board. Fred and George chuckled and nodded their heads.

"Oh, it's worse. You'll want to hold on to something," they said cheerfully, looping their arms through hers as they marched her onto the bus. Tonks and Remus, essentially their body guards, had a quick meeting before splitting apart. Tonks followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the upper deck, and Remus went to the twins and Ginny on the lower level.

"Grab hold of something, Ginny," Remus said kindly, taking a seat at the end of the row. Ginny looked at her brothers worriedly before grabbing hold of the arm rest. Fred grabbed a hold of his own arm rest before reaching across Ginny to grab George's hand, effectively locking their little sister in place.

BANG

The bus shot off and Ginny let out a shocked squeak as she was propelled forward. She hit the twins' arms before falling back into her seat. They stopped just as quickly as they had started, and then they were going again. Start. Stop. Start. Stop. Start. Stop. It was an endless rhythm and was threatening to leave the twins and Ginny bruised.

"This is our stop," Remus grunted, gripping the railing tightly. The bus stopped and the shaky trio shot up out of their chairs before heading towards the exit.

"Gads, that was ghastly!" Ginny declared, stepping onto the cobblestone path of Hogsmeade with an audible sigh of relief.

"Merlin's Beard, they need seat belts!" Ron exclaimed, stepping up behind his sister and the twins. Fred turned around to see Hermione shakily climbing off the bus. He instantly went to her and looped his arm around her, holding her close.

"Alright, everyone here? All the luggage gathered?" Tonks questioned, walking around the group up to Remus. She flashed him a grin before looking at the others.

"Let's head off, then." She led the way to Hogwarts, and the others followed. They marched back to the castle, where they bid goodbye to Tonks and Remus.

"Well, troops," Fred started.

"Let's finish this year."

-o-O-o-

"I thought it'd be better for some reason," Neville said despondently as they stepped through the portrait hole. He was looking at the others uneasily. Hermione knew what was bothering him, and it made her more determined. She was going to get him alone, and she was going to talk to him.

She was furious with herself for never asking what happened to his parents, for never trying to find out. He was one of her best mates, one of her closest friends.

The group made their way over toward a cluster of chairs and sofas, claiming them before anyone else could.

"Did you finish the potions report?" Hermione asked Neville, taking the seat next to him. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"What? There was a potions report?" She nodded her head, fighting a smile. Her plan was working brilliantly. "Do you have your potions book?"

"Yeah, it's in my dorm." She nodded her head when he got up. "I'll come with you - I still have to give you your Christmas present."

"Alright." He gave her a look that let her know he wasn't fooled for a moment. He knew exactly what she was trying for. He walked slowly and she followed him, her heart heavy. He pushed the door open and held it open for her, shutting it behind her. She made her way to his bed and sat down on it, waiting for him to join her.

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked quietly, when he finally sat down.

"What's there to say? You saw them…"

"What happened, exactly?" She didn't want to prod him, but she was sure it would help for him to tell her.

"They…they were crucioed by Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch, Jr." His voice started to shake slightly.

"I'm so, so sorry," she whispered out. They sat quietly for a moment before Hermione spoke again. "I've read about the crucio curse before, I've never heard of anything-"

"Because books don't talk about what happens if it last for more than a few minutes," he said, his eyes filling with tears."It's just assumed that whoever is being attacked died. They never tell you what happens if they live." Neville blinked, a far away look in his eyes that made Hermione's stomach knot. "Gran told me later, after I starte at Hogwarts, that they were all after me… I don't know why. No one ever asked them. Best I can figure is that they thought if they killed me it might bring You-Know-Who back. Something about misunderstood power...Or maybe they were just ordered to kill all one-year-olds…" He trailed off before looking over at his bedstand, that horribly absent look still in his eyes. "They were alone at the house when the Death Eaters came. Gran told me that she was coming over to do the Fidelius charm…they heard them coming, so my parents hid me in a closet. They put a Silencing charm on it so no one would hear me crying, and put a concealment charm on the door… They probably could have escaped if they hadn't done that." Neville's voice caught and he looked up sharply, catching Hermione's gaze in a horribly pained one. "Do you see now? I cost them their only chance to escape. I'm the reason their like that."

His voice broke and the tears spilled out of his eyes, but he still continued. "Fourteen hours… Bellatrix tortured them for fourteen hours! Do you know a body can't take that? The human mind shuts down... You're body can't handle that much pain so your brain doesn't know how to handle it. You break, they broke, and it was because of me!" Neville lurched forward and wrapped his arms around his stomach before letting out a strangled sob, tears still streaking down his cheeks. "Oh god, Hermione. Fourteen hours... For me! I wasn't worth it, I could never be worth it!"

Hermione wrapped her arm around him and pulled him close, not hiding her own tears. He was shaking and she could feel his tears soaking through her robe and shirt. Neville seemed to be fighting her embrace, but Hermione wasn't about to let him bear the load on his own. Not her Neville. She'd never known the story-and she was terrible for never asking the details of it-but she would be damned if she let him carry the weight by his self for even a second longer.

"You are worth it, Neville. They knew what they were doing. They didn't regret it, not at all. You're right, I did see them. I saw a woman who loved you, even if she didn't know how to express it. I saw a man that lit up when you stepped into the room. And I don't know what you've been told but it was ruddy well not your fault. You did not curse your parents-that was Bellatrix."

"But I-"

"Neville, you're strong. You'd have made them proud. You never quit, you defend your friends, you're loyal to a fault, and-" He was beginning to worry her, he was closing in on himself. He was reverting back to the self-conscious, unsure boy she had known in her first year. His arms were still wrapped around his chest, he wasn't letting her in yet.

"But I'm not half the man my father was. I can't even perform a simple stunning charm!" Her mouth fell open at that before anger started to bubble up in her stomach. He wasn't listening to her.

"Stop it!" she ordered, trying to make him see reason.

"It's true, though! I'm a failure! I don't know why the hell I was let in Gryffindor because I'm not brave, or true, or anything. I'm a squib that shouldn't have been born. At least then my parents would still have their minds!" That was the last straw for her. He was one of her closest friends. He needed to realize that his parents wouldn't be disappointed in him. No one was disappointed in him, her least of all. She was proud of him, so proud. He had just become one of the strongest people she'd ever known. He'd had to carry the weight of what his parents had done for him his entire life, and he'd never told a soul. He'd never let anyone else share the burden. He'd even had to live with his Gran, a constant reminder of the son he'd cost her.

He bore all of that without ever complaining, and he truly believed he was worthless. He thought he was a failure in life.

She thought all of this very quickly, her thoughts racing from one thing to the other in a short amount of time. She knew what she was going to say. Very few people in Hogwarts - if anyone - knew him better than her.

"Well then," she said softly, her voice changing from the commanding tone it had had. It was time for reverse psychology. She could only hope it would work."What exactly do you plan on doing about it?"

"What?" She threw him completely off, which is what she had wanted.

"Well, if your parents gave up everything they had for you, then I'd say they thought you were worth everything. I highly doubt they were surprised by being crucioed. They also could have spoken up at any time while they were tortured, but they didn't. Still, you don't seem to agree with me. So I'm asking you, Neville Longbottom, what are you going to do about being a failure? Because, it seems to me, there are two basic choices. One, you can continue to mope around and believe you're a waste of space that should never have been born. Or, you can follow the path your parents intended for you. You can take the gift they gave you-your life-and live it. Live it to the fullest you possibly can. Prove to everyone who has ever doubted you that you are worth what they gave, and that you will not let them down."

"I can't-"

"And that's another thing. I don't know where all this rubbish about not being a Gryiffindor came from. You proved where you belonged in your first year, and every year since. Or have you forgotten?"

"I-"

"No, let me finish." Her voice was commanding, but still soft. "You tried to stop us in first year-and you earned us ten points and the House Cup because of it. You helped me to break an alarming amount of rules in second year. You didn't hesitate to take the blame for your mistake in your third year even though it might have resulted in your expulsion. You helped Harry without reservation with all of the tasks last year even though it meant you were shunned by everyone else. You're a member of a highly illegal defense group, you've stood up to Umbridge, Snape, and even McGonagall. You've fought Slytherins, and you told Pansy to bugger off before break because she wouldn't leave me alone. That's a hero. It may not be as flashy as Harry, or careless as Fred and George, but it's every bit as brave."

"You see that?"

"I always have, Neville. You were my first friend at Hogwarts. Don't you remember? No one like me when we first arrived. But you were brave enough to make friends with the annoying, buck-toothed, bushy-haired, bookworm, even when it became clear that you were going to be immensely unpopular for doing so."

"It didn't matter to me that you were unpopular. You were nice."

"Some people probably thought that meant you should be in Hufflepuff, but it just proved you were a Gryffindor to me."

"I've never really thought of it that way."

"You never see yourself the way we see you. You've always been one of my best friends. You've also always trusted me. Please do so now and believe me when I say that your parents would be so very proud of you." The tears were still streaking down his cheeks, so she did the only thing she really knew to do. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her in another embrace. He let go of the pain he'd been holding back and cried, his tears soaking through her clothe as he finally wrapped his arms around her She lost track of time but eventually his sobs quieted, and he stopped shaking. She kept rubbing his back, and it wasn't long before he gave a few sniffs. He pulled back and looked at her, his eyes red from his crying, but they weren't as haunted as they had been before. He considered her for a long moment before smiling softly. He got up from the bed and went to the end of his bed, riffling through his trunk until he found a frame. He sat beside her again and handed it to her.

Three figures were in it; a man, a woman, and an infant. The man was tall with dark hair and bright blue eyes just like Neville's. He was beaming at the infant, his eyes proud and his grin large. She was beautiful - a young, round face and sandy hair the same shade as Neville's. Her eyes were softer, and her smile was one of simple love.

Neville, the infant in her arms, was happy, plain and simple. He was laughing as his father tickled him, and he was wriggling around in her arms, trying to escape his dad's relentless attack. They clearly all belonged together, and it was obvious that they all loved each other.

"Well, you're adorable," she said, smiling softly. "You look a lot like them."

"Yeah, Gran reckons I favor dad more."

"You have his eyes, but your mum's smile and hair," Hermione declared, studying his face. He smiled softly and took the picture back, looking at it with eyes that weren't quite as sad now.

"I'm going to try." he said solemnly, looking back up at her before continuing. "I've hid who they were all my life, but i won't anymore. They deserve for their sacrifice to be known."

He returned his gaze to the paper. "I want everyone to know that they weren't afraid to give up everything for what they loved." and then, so quietly that Hermione half believed she'd dreamed it "And that I will fight for them."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, I have to admit, this was a hard chapter for me to write. I owe the talk to 93 Diagon Alley. She gave me the inspiration and encouragment to get it done. Thank you for everything you do!_

_For everyone, reviews equal love, and you all love me, right? Right?__!_


	60. Chapter 60

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me. You are as clever as Hermione and fun as the twins :D_**

_Chapter Sixty (whoop!): In which Fred and George cause trouble and the girls are smart. _

_"What's coming will come and we'll meet it when it does."-Hagrid_

* * *

><p>"I really like that. I think we should go with that line, Lee," George said eagerly, beaming at his mate.<p>

It was the second night back at school, and everyone else was either doing homework, or sitting tensely and quietly. Umbridge had put up at least ten new decrees, and the entire group was feeling the stress. The next DA meeting was in five days. Harry had decided to do it sooner because of everything that was going on.

"What are you two doing?" Hermione asked curiously, finally looking up from the paper she was working on. The twins were huddled near Lee, and the troublesome trio was making excited squeaks and exclamations.

"You'll see," Fred said, grinning.

"Is this going to be something we should be worried about?" Ron asked, gripping his charms book.

"It's your brothers," Fay whispered to him, fighting a smile. "I think that just comes with the territory." Fred winked at the lanky brunette, causing Ron's ears to turn a slight red.

"Yeah, the real question is whether or not anyone's going to be spontaneously turning into some sort of animal," Neville said wryly, flipping the page of his astronomy book.

"Stop it," George said, bringing his hand to his chest and batting his eyes. "You're going to make me blush."

"I can't wait for the quidditch match this weekend. I hope the Ravenclaws smash those snakes," Alicia said, her eyes still on the parchment she was working on. She had a quill in her hand that she was twirling absentmindedly.

"Yeah," Lee answered, grinning wickedly. Ron fidgeted uncomfortably; Hermione knew he was worried about the Gryffindor match the next week.

"Where's Angelina?" Alicia asked suddenly, sitting up straight and dropping her feet to the floor. She'd had them tucked under her.

"She's talking to Oliver," Katie said from her other side, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Hermione flipped the page of her Arithmancy book, her eyes flitting up to look at her friends. Fred was still discussing something with Lee, but it was George that distracted her. He was looking at Katie and Alicia with a frown, looking hurt. She blamed it on Katie and went back to her paper, unsure of how she could make it any better.

"Ooh, again? That's the third time since Thanksgiving!" Alicia said, leaning forward, more than eager to share a little gossip.

"Yeah, they're apparently getting really serious."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was talking about moving in with him after graduation." Hermione looked up again, vaguely interested in the conversation. Her eyes once again fell on George, and she was upset to see him looking worse. Fred looked up from the paper he and Lee were pouring over. His eyes went to his twin, a big grin on his face until he saw George's expression. His smile promptly disappeared and his eyes shot to the two chasers. He looked confused for a second before understanding flashed across his face. He raised his hand and barely brushed George's arm. His twin's eyes went to his, and a silent conversation passed between them.

Hermione was feeling very left out. She was always excellent at reading people; she couldn't understand how she had missed whatever was going on.

Right at that moment the portrait door swung open, and a figure ran through it. A tall, dark haired, thin woman raced past them, heading straight for the dormitory. It was Angelina, and she was clearly crying.

Three figures immediately stood up - Alicia, Katie, and George. Alicia ran after her dorm mate and Katie followed while Fred reached up and jerked George back down. They had a furiously whispered conversation, and it suddenly began to click with Hermione.

George had been heartbroken by Katie. George had started only hanging out with had pushed George to partner with Angelina. George had started to spend time with Angelina. Angelina was dating Oliver, George had not been happy to hear about their relationship. George was upset to see Angelina crying.

Could George like Angelina?

"What do you think happened?" Lavender asked curiously. Fay shook her head at her roommate and picked her book back up.

"Honestly, do you really need to know? She obviously just had a fight with Oliver." She turned towards Hermione, pointedly ignoring Lavender. "Do you know the proper way to conjugate a charm?"

"Yes, page 548," she answered, setting her Arithmancy book aside and picking her Charms book up instead.

"Oh, you're helping with Charms?" Neville asked eagerly. Hermione spared him a smile and nodded her head.

"Brilliant."

He moved over to her, and Harry joined the group on the floor. Lavender had moved over to Dean and Seamus, who were sitting at the other corner of the room. Seamus had turned sulky since he'd returned; apparently, his mother had gotten more disapproving of Hogwarts.

They studied for awhile, losing all sense of time.

"Oi, you lot busy?" It was Lee that broke them out of their endless study group. Harry's glasses were skewed, Hermione's hand had cramped up, Ron was surrounded by papers, Fay had four books opened in her lap, and Neville was flipping through five years worth of notes.

They were beginning to fear that they weren't going to make it through the year. They'd never had this large of a study group be so completely lost.

"No, do we look busy?" Ron asked, crumbling up another piece of parchment and tossing it behind him.

"We've got something we want to try on you."

"Do we want you to try this on us? Sounds a bit shady to me," Fay mused, trying to juggle another book on her lap.

"We solemnly swear it will not hurt you. We want to try it out on game day." Fred grinned mischievously as he spoke, making everyone feel both warier and more excited. It had to be good to get them to look like that.

"I say we go for it," Harry said, leaning towards the others as though they were conducting a secret meeting. "We can always leave them to Hermione if they try and prank us." Hermione smiled slightly at that, unable to help herself. Ron laughed and Neville nodded his head, glancing at Hermione.

"Sounds good to me."

"Brilliant!" the twins and Lee exclaimed together. They set a small black ball on the floor and stepped back, looking at each other with ill-concealed excitement. The object hopped up on little feet before splitting in half. It grew two more feet, and then split in half again. It kept repeating the process over and over until there were several dozen in front of the fifth years.

"What do they-" Harry started, but Fred held up a hand to silence him. They waited in quiet anticipation, and then an explosion went off. The little black balls all jumped together and sprouted tiny trumpets that promptly spouted out great gobs of red and gold smoke while roaring like lions. A few of the unsuspecting Gryffindors yelped in surprise, but after a shocked moment, the twins' new invention was met with thunderous applause.

"That is positively brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed, hopping up and going to Fred, George and Lee. She gave Fred and George a tight hug, gave Fred an extra peck on the cheek and then gave Lee a partial hug.

"Thanks, love. We've got big plans for these little guys."

"We're going to put modified versions of them in the Slytherin locker room. They'll be ravens instead of lions!" George exclaimed excitedly, practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

They received a standing ovation for that little gem of an idea. The Slytherins would have no idea what hit them on Saturday.

-o-O-o-

A peal of giggles broke the almost eerie silence in the hall, and a hand was promptly clamped over the mouth of the excited Hufflepuff.

"Shh!" Hannah said warningly, looking at the first year with a frown. "Rose, you can't make any noise, you'll give us away." Her order was undermined by the chuckle she gave, and the young Hufflepuff shook her head, her pigtails flapping.

"Come on, Hannah," Hermione encouraged, giving her year-mate a slight push. "We're going to get caught if we stay out here any longer. Besides; we promised the others we'd be back with the food in less than a half hour." Rose nodded her head and Hannah grinned.

"Where did the twins go? They were supposed to help us with this lot," she said, picking her bags back up and continuing down the hall. The three girls were carrying butterbeers, chocolate frogs, peppermint toads, licorice wands, ice mice, sandwiches, chips, and an assortment of other snack foods that they had managed to pinch from the kitchen. Fred and George had accompanied them down, but the troublesome duo had disappeared ahead of them.

"I've no idea, but we had probably better watch our step," Hermione answered with a knowing smile. "Those two would consider it great fun to spring something on us."

"Why Hermione," George gasped, appearing from behind a knight statue.

"You've wounded us! Imagine, thinking we would ever do something-"

"As mischievous as that. Honestly, what type of reputation do they think we have?"

"An awful one," Rose piped up, before promptly blushing a bright red and burying her face in her hand. Fred and George both let out a laugh and winked at the girl when she peeked at them from behind her hands.

"Come on, you," Hermione ordered Fred, beckoning him nearer with her finger. She deposited half of her packages into his arms when he came nearer.

"Where did you both disappear to?" Hannah inquired, dropping a few of her and Rose's bags off on George.

"We were checking the way ahead. We had to make sure toady wasn't hanging around. Can't have her interrupting what promises to be a brilliant party!" Fred explained, his eyes bright. Hermione loved when he looked like that, he got a certain amount of carelessness and looked as though nothing could bring him down.

"So, I take it the coast is clear?" They were finally on the seventh floor, which meant they were only a few minutes from the Room of Requirements.

"Yep, she's busy with Filch on the first floor," Fred said, his smile growing more mischievous.

"Yeah, Peeves somehow got hold of a few dozen Dungbombs." George's grin made it quite clear how the ghost had gotten the bombs.

"Oi," Hannah called out when they reached the door. "Get off your bum, Ernie, and open the door! We've got our arms full!' The door to the Room of Requirements was promptly opened by the blond Hufflepuff. He gave his best mate a sheepish grin and stepped aside.

"Here you go."

"Thank you," she said in an overly cordial tone that had him snickering.

"Food!" someone in the room yelled. Hermione barely had time to register all the brightly colored house banners and all her fellow students before she was stampeded by them. The food was all but ripped from her, Fred, Hannah, George, and Rose, and they were left empty handed with nothing but a few ripped bags.

"Oi!" Fred yelled over the now-loud crowd. "Save some for the workers!" A box of Bertie Bott's and three chocolate frogs were tossed at him for his effort.

"Honestly," George huffed as he handed Rose, Hannah, and Hermione the frogs. "We do all the work and we get scraps."

"You both clearly aren't used to sharing with boys," Hannah said, raising an eyebrow in amusement. She winked at Hermione and they both pulled a bundle of sandwiches from their pockets.

"You both are bloody brilliant!"

"Well, we've got male mates," Hermione explained, beaming when Fred pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You have to pack extra food or you won't get any."

"Come on, guys, we're starting a game of Gobstones over here," Lee called out from the other side of the room. Hermione made her way over with Fred and George, sitting between her boys as several other students joined her.

The sorting hat was right, they were stronger together than they could ever be apart.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This was a lot of fun to write :) I'm having a ball writing all the others students. Did this chapter answer your questions on George?_

_Thanks and don't forget: Reviews= love_


	61. Chapter 61

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me. So happy you're back!_**

_Chapter Sixty-One: In which George is happy and Fred is excited. _

_"A lot of boys like her, even you think she's good-looking," -Pansy_

* * *

><p>Fred was beginning to worry. He hadn't seen George any in the last hour, and he had no idea where his twin could actually be.<p>

That had never happened to him before.

"Relax, Fred. I'm sure he'll be along in a few minutes," Hermione said consolingly, rubbing his arm in a way that normally drove him to distraction. He hardly noticed it right now though. What if Umbridge had found George doing something 'illegal?' What if she was torturing him?

Fred was suddenly sure that was what was going on. He jumped up from his chair and started heading toward the portrait hole, barely aware of the fact that Hermione was calling his name behind him. He didn't particularly care; his thoughts were fully consumed with finding, and saving, his twin.

The door opened right before he could reach it, and two figures stepped through - a solemn looking Angelina, and a happy looking George.

"George!" Fred fairly near shouted, grabbing hold of his twin in a choking embrace that Hermione knew would start those rumors right back up.

"Woah, what's up, Freddie?" George immediately moved his hands to Fred's back, rubbing circles as he attempted to pry his twin off of him enough so that he could see his face.

"Where have you been?" Fred demanded, pulling back from his twin now that he was sure he wasn't hurt.

"With Ange," George answered, indicating the chaser. "We were chatting."

"Yeah, he kept me from hexing Umbitch."

"Wait, what?"

"I-I was not in a good mood and she took another cheap jab at our team," Angelina answered evasively. She turned back towards George and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks for listening to me, sorry I kept you so long."

George beamed back at her before managing to tone it down a little. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Don't mention it. I'm here any time you ever wanna talk."

"Thanks," she said again, before turning and heading up the staircase.

"What was that all about, Georgie?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not here," George said back, having a hard time down-playing his smile. Fred realized just how many people were staring at them. He grinned sheepishly at his twin and made his way back over to a now very amused Hermione.

"You do realize that you're far too happy that Angelina is now single," she whispered to George, smirking when he blushed.

"Wait, Ange and Oliver aren't together?" Fred asked. He was beginning to feel lost. Hermione and George clearly knew something he didn't, and that was unnerving.

"Yeah, for the last week," Hermione answered, shaking her head at her clueless boyfriend. "Remember when she ran through the common room in tears?"

"Oh, is that what happened?"

"Yeah," George and Hermione said together. Fred's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's what we were talking about just now," George explained happily. "She was ragging on Oliver, and wanted someone to talk to about it that wouldn't giggle and gossip. Her words, not mine."

"Blimey, no matter you're so happy."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Brother of Mine."

"Oi, Fred," Ron had come up behind the group and was now talking to George.

"Don't be silly, Ronald, that's George, not Fred," Hermione instantly corrected, shaking her head at her friend.

"How can you even tell?" Ron asked, not bothering to hide his exasperation.

"He has an 'F' on his chest," Hermione said as though it had to be the most obvious thing in the world. Fred couldn't help his smirk, she got them both so well.

"That's why it's got to be Fred."

"No, that's the one time anyone can know who they are. They never wear their real Jumper. They always swap," she explained, lowering her book and looking at him disapprovingly. "Haven't you noticed? Honestly, you're their brother!"

"Whatever," he muttered, shaking his head at her. "George, do you have a minute?"

The twin raised his eyebrow before slowly nodding his head. "Yeah." He turned back to Fred and flashed him a toothy grin. "Be right back."

Fred watched him go with a small smile, feeling relieved and happy. He'd panicked over nothing, George had been fine.

"I told you he would be along in a few minutes," The soft voice by his side made him look over and smile.

"Why do I ever doubt you?"

-o-O-o-

"How did it get to be Valentine's day again so quickly?" Neville asked, frowning as he stepped into the common room.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione asked, pausing part way through the portrait hole. She had just been leaving.

"Tomorrow, it's Valentine's day again!"

"Yes, it always comes on the 14th," she stated, lifting an amused eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, I think it's come earlier this year."

"Why Neville, you wouldn't happen to have someone you want as a Valentine, would you?" His blush told her she was quite right.

"Maybe…"

"How are you going to ask Luna, then?"

"Wh-what?" She laughed and shook her head, her curls bouncing around her head.

"You can't fool me, Neville. I have no doubt she'd go out with you if you asked." She gave him a side hug and then slipped back through the portrait hole, leaving a very speechless Neville behind.

She didn't stop grinning until she reached the secret passageway where Fred and George hid their lab. She loved looking around it, but she'd learned to tread extremely carefully. Merlin only knew what you might happen across.

She pushed the tapestry back carefully before tapping the third stone with her wand three times. She waited for a heartbeat, and then the wall shimmered. She slipped through the now non-solid barrier, and found herself in a cozy room that smelled distinctly of gunpowder.

"Fred?" she called out, picking her way through the cauldrons and boxes of products.

"Over here, love!" he called out from behind several shelves. His head appeared around the corner and he waved her over.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this wonderful and unexpected visit?"

"To the fact that Professor Vector was too sick to continue teaching Arithmancy. She gave us the rest of the day off. So, I now have twenty-five minutes until my next class," she answered, finally reaching him. He wrapped her up in a tight hug and she noticed the gunpowder smell was coming from him. What had he been doing?

"Brilliant. Well, it sucks for her, but I'm happy you're here."

"Well I thought it might help make up for the fact that we have to cut our Valentine's day short to help Harry with his interview. Skeeter's doing it, and I'll be hexed if I let him alone with her."

"Bugger. Wait, Skeeter?" His voice darkened extremely quickly, and it actually frightened her for a moment. She'd never heard him sound that hating.

"Yes, she's doing exactly what I tell her to do."

"Why? Why are you even talking to her?" Hermione's mouth dropped open in utter shock. How had she never told him about that? It was at the top of her proudest moments list.

"Because I have an extremely useful piece of blackmail."

"Really?" His eyebrows raised up and a look of disbelief crossed his face. "Do tell."

"Well, I finally figured out how she managed to know things she really shouldn't have." She bit her lip nervously, unsure of how to continue. "She's an unregistered animagus. I found out at the end of last year. She was hiding in Harry's hospital room, and I caught her. I trapped her in an unbreakable jar until after the term was over."

"Damn, and here I didn't think it was actually possible for you to get any hotter." The words were whispered next to her ear, his breath washing across her face and causing a shiver to go delightfully down her spine. She hadn't felt him wrap her up in his arms, but she was quite happy he had when he kissed her. It was a fiery kiss, the kind that left her breathless and warm and clinging onto him. They snogged feverishly, growing warmer and more passionate.

His hand traveled up her back, burying itself in her hair and tugging her face closer to his, his hips pressing into hers. She whimpered against his mouth and dug her fingers into his shoulders, pushing herself up taller so she could get even closer to him. His hands moved back to her hips which he tugged up and closer.

She jumped on instinct, wanting to get closer. Her legs wrapped around his waist and they both gasped at the feel. Fred held her up, moving forward as he held her now-wriggling form against his own. He set her down on the edge of their work table, shoving a few empty vials aside before placing her on it. His mouth moved over hers, deepening the kiss. Hermione moaned into his mouth, her fingers tangling into his ginger hair and tugging the locks. He loved when she played with his hair.

He broke away from her mouth, trailing his lips down to her jaw. She wasn't sure how it happened, but she was lying on her back before she knew what was going on, and Fred was leaning over her, kissing the hollow of her throat and eliciting all sorts of little noises from her.

"Fred," she gasped out, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back to her lips. He brought his hand to her cheek and the touch snapped her mind back into gear.

"Fred!" she yelped, breaking the kiss. "Class, I'm going to be, oh Merlin…" He was nibbling on her ear and she couldn't focus.

"Defense…" she couldn't form complete words anymore. Fred heard what she did manage to get out though. He buried his face in her shoulder and moaned. He did not want to let her go, not now. He was not about to risk her getting in trouble by missing that class, though. He loved her too much to even think about letting her get a detention with Umbridge - or Umbitch, as they had taken to calling her.

"I'll see you tonight, then," he mumbled into her neck, pressing a kiss to it.

"I'll hold you to that."

Hermione was only a minute late, and Umbridge was ten. She refused to explain her tardiness, but she came in with an extremely strong smell of Dungbombs.

Hermione wasn't sure if she had ever loved Fred more.

-o-O-o-

"Happy Valentine's day, Hermione." The words were whispered next to her ear, drawing her out of the wonderful dream she'd been having. She could hardly recall what it was once she saw who woke her, though.

Fred was standing in front of her, a large grin on his cheerful face and a single red and gold rose in his hand.

"Fred?" she whispered sleepily as she pushed herself up to look at him more clearly. His grin got even larger.

"Yes, I'm not wasting any time this year, love. Will you be my Valentine?" He held the rose out to her, a hopeful little twinkle in his eyes. Even her foggy, sleepy mind couldn't say no to him.

"Of course I will, Fred," she murmured, accepting the rose and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Fred turned his head at the last minute, catching her lips with his in a move that clearly surprised Hermione. She blushed to the roots of her bushy hair, breaking it off quickly. She was sure she had horrid morning breath, which he didn't seem to care about.

He didn't. He brushed her hair off her cheek with the back of his hand, letting his long fingers trace the contours of her face.

"I'll give you a few minutes to get dressed. Meet me in the common room when you're ready." He pressed another kiss to her cheek, her nose, and a swift peck to her lips before standing and leaving her alone. She smiled dazedly for a moment, and then got dressed as swiftly as she could. She hurried down to meet him, and found him waiting for her against the banister.

She happily took his hand and let him lead her out of the portrait hole without a question. He wouldn't tell her where they were going until they got there, so why bother to ask?

"Did you see Umbridge made a new decree?" he whispered to her as they strolled down the hall towards the passage that led to Honeydukes.

"No, what is it?"

"Educational decree number forty-five," he said, stopping and turning to her, tugging her body closer to his. "Boys and girls shall retain at least eight inches between themselves at all times."

"Luckily for me I've a boyfriend that has no problem breaking rules, then," she said, bringing her hands up to his neck.

"Lucky for me I've got a girlfriend who can't stand the cow teacher that made the decrees." Yes, she decided as he kissed her in the middle of the hallway, much less than eight inches from her, they were both quite lucky.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is James again, Mya's computer died yesterday, so she's currently 'borrowing' (more like bumming) off of my computer. Enjoy the chapter, leave her a review, all that jazz._

_Bye!_


	62. Chapter 62

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me. You're the best!_**

_Chapter Sixty-two: In which Seamus realizes and Hermione hurts. _

_"ENOUGH! I will have order!"-Umbridge_

* * *

><p>Hermione was quite sad to see the day end. Fred had taken her to the Three Broomsticks after their kiss, and it had been surprisingly empty. Most of the students had apparently gone to Madame Puddifoot's.<p>

They had sat snuggled up in their booth, his arm around her and her head close to his chest. They'd talked about everything from Slytherins to Snipes, not keeping track of anything but the fact that they had finally been alone together where Umbridge couldn't get at them. It had been the highlight of her day, and she'd been extremely upset to see Skeeter arrive, even if the horrid woman had looked awful.

The interview had gone rather well; better than poor Harry's date, anyway. Ron's day had fared better than his best mate - he'd hung out with Fay, Luna, and Neville, who had chickened out of asking Luna out on a real date.

Next to Fred and Hermione, though, it was probably George who had the best day. Alicia and Lee had agreed to help him in his quest to win Angelina over, and they had invited the two 'friends' to spend the afternoon with them. After an hour or so, Angelina had begun to feel guilty that they were butting in on Lee and Alicia's Valentine's day, so the duo had retired to the Hogshead where they spent the rest of the day talking and laughing.

So for the life of her, Hermione could not figure out how everything had turned around so quickly. She could not understand why she was standing in front of Fred in his lab, her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

Why were they yelling at each other?

"You have got to stop being so reckless!" she ordered again, her voice rising.

"I'm not going to! I'm not just going to let her torture us while I sit by! I'm a bloody Gryffindor, I've got to act!" His voice matched hers in volume easily.

"But you're breaking rules, you're going to be hurt!"

"It was a stupid prank, Hermione! That's all, just a couple of sweets!"

"That could have been picked up by a student!"

"No, it couldn't! They all knew what it was, only the Slytherins didn't!"

"Why? Why do you have to fight her? Why can't you just be happy with the DA?" Her voice was starting to shake a little. She couldn't handle all he kept doing, it was ruining her nerves. She was already a stressed out mess with all they required for OWLs; she couldn't take his constant detentions as well.

"Because I can't just let all these gits be in charge. They're taking away everything that makes Hogwart-"

"That's just it," she insisted, stepping nearer to him. "we're going to be in charge one day. We just have to wai-"

"Why the hell should I?" His back straightened and a determination filled his blue eyes. "I can do something about it now. Even if I couldn't, I'd find a way to do something. I just don't care about anything else anymore. I don't care if I break the rules, I don't care if I insult her, I don't care if I get hurt. I'm not letting it happen anymore. I'm not letting her get away with it for another minute."

"What, are you saying I am?" She knew that wasn't what he was going at, but that's what it sounded like to her.

"No, Hermione, never. You-" She'd already taken a step back, and she easily evaded his reaching arms.

"It's true, you're saying I'm letting her go around wreaking havoc because I don't want to get in trouble." She took another step back before turning from him. He reached for her again, his heart rising to his throat. He hadn't meant that at all. He'd simply wanted her to understand why he wasn't scared to get a detention, why he kept doing pranks and taking the fall for other kids.

She was out of his reach now, and she ran away, tears streaking down her face as she fled from him.

He was right, she was scared to get in trouble. She was an utter failure as a Gryffindor. She had to go to Umbridge's class, too, just another reminder of her constant failure. Her eyes were filling with tears, but she refused to let them fall.

She slipped into the class with a few minutes to spare and took a seat between Harry and Neville. They both started to question why she looked so upset, but she gave her head a hard shake and the comments died on their lips.

"Alright, books away, if you please." Umbridge's girlish voice washed across the classroom, irritating and saddening Hermione. It was really her fault. Fred was completely right about her, she was able to do more. She could take a stand!

She could take a stand….

"Wands away! There is no need for magic in this class," Umbridge ordered Terry. Hermione looked up from the desktop she had been studying and squared her shoulders. She knew what she would do. She'd prove to everyone right here and now that she was a Gryffindor.

"More like, 'No need to think.'" Her muttered words were met with immediate and all-consuming silence.

Merlin's beard, what had she just done?

-o-O-o-

"I can't find her, George." Fred's voice held a note of panic in it that he couldn't hide. George, who had been attempting to finalize their Daydream charms, frowned at his twin.

"Freddie, I'm sure she's fine. She just needs a little while to cool off. You know how she is."

"I don't think that's it, George," Fred answered, sinking next to his brother on the couch and leaning forward with a scared frown. "I've got a really, really bad feeling."

"What happened exactly?" George asked, setting his parchment aside and focusing solely on his twin.

"She was in a bad mood and we fought about something so stupid! I'm not even sure what it was over… She left, and didn't come back from her last class. I can't find Neville, Harry, or Ron either."

George nodded his head before looking around the common room. His eyes narrowed in on a subject and he sat up straighter.

"Oi! Seamus, come over here!" he called out. The sandy-haired boy looked up curiously, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah, get over here," George called again. Seamus rolled his eyes and stood up, dropping his homework onto his chair before crossing the room to them.

"Where is Hermione?"

"Umbridge gave her a detention for talking out in class, how didn't you know?" George didn't have the chance to answer because Fred had just sprung out of his chair and was racing towards the portrait hole.

"Freeeddd!" George yelled, jumping up and running after him. He took a great, flying leap and tackled him to the ground, promptly wrapping his arms tight around his middle.

"Seamus!" he snapped, struggling with everything inside of him to hold Fred down. "Help! I can't let him go!" Seamus did what George asked without asking any questions. He dropped next to him and grabbed hold of Fred around the middle, pinning his arms to his side.

"Let me go! I have to save her! She'll make her use it too, George!"

"I know, but I can't let you go! It'll only make it worse, Freddie."

"Let me go, let me go! HERMIONE!" He started yelling hysterically, fighting with everything he had to break away from his twin.

"Bloody hell, what's wrong with him? It's just a detention!" Seamus gasped, grimacing as Fred accidentally hit him in the ribs with his elbow. Both ginger heads snapped towards him, equal looks of disbelief on their face.

George loosened his hold on Fred in his shock and his twin took the momentary distraction to his advantage. He wrenched himself free of George and Seamus' hold and bolted for the portrait hole again.

George uttered a curse that Seamus knew his mother would hit him for, and scrambled to get up. The portrait door opened and Fred rammed into the two figures climbing through it. Lee grabbed onto his mate while Angelina made a surprised noise.

"GRAB HIM!" George hollered, finally making it to his feet. Lee promptly wrapped Fred up, but the red head had the advantage. He slipped from Lee's arms only to be knocked to the ground by a very well done tackle from Angelina.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Seamus shot the spell at Fred, freezing him in place before doubling over and gasping for air from the furious fight.

"What in the world was that about?" Angelina asked, letting George help her up.

"Hermione got a detention with Umbridge; Fred was hell-bent on stopping it."

"Fred, mate, that was a bad idea. She'd just make Hermione do it longer. She'd probably have you write it on her, the sick bitch that she is." Lee's voice was consoling, but there was a fierce undercurrent of anger in his eyes now.

"What did she do?" Angelina questioned, looking horrified.

"She told Umbridge off. Will someone explain what's so bloody bad about detentions now?"

"Godric's ghost, you really don't know, do you?" George muttered. Seamus shook his head in exasperation. George shook back the sleeve of his robe and showed it to Seamus whose mouth dropped open in shock as he looked at the two sentences.

I will not follow rules.

I must cause trouble.

"Is that… Did you… She-"

"Yeah, it is a scar, we did write with our own blood, and she watched the entire time," George answered, trying to keep the hate out of his voice. "Fred and I got one last year, she made us use a quill that cuts whatever you're writing into the back of your hand. She charmed it special last time so that I could write on Fred's hand, and he'd write on mine. We've changed the messages so that the scars we have to wear for the rest of our lives aren't some rubbish about what's right."

"That's not legal-"

"That's the point! Why do you think we've all started the DA? Why do you think we're all trying to do stuff behind her back? It's not just about Harry, Seamus. You-Know-Who is really back, and we are all going to have to face that sooner than later."

The portrait hole opened up again, and four figures pushed their way through it. Three of them, Neville, Harry, and Ron, had formed a protective circle around the middle figure, who was pale and swaying on her feet.

It was Hermione.

-o-O-o-

Hermione felt warm and safe when she finally opened her eyes. She had no idea what time it was, save for the fact that it was late. She had a momentary feeling of being utterly lost with no clue as to where she was.

She felt something warm and firm move beneath her, and everything clicked into place. She was lying on top of Fred in the Common Room… They must have fallen asleep there. She tried to move but his arms tightened around her until she was pressed flat against his chest.

"Honestly," she mumbled, shaking her head as she craned her neck to look up at his sleeping form. "I'm not going anywhere."

He was fast asleep, everything about him seemed to scream the fact. He was a handsome sleeper; he looked so peaceful and innocent, so different from when he was awake! His chest was rising and falling at an even, relaxed pace and it made her feel sleepy in turn.

She smiled when he murmured in his sleep and she couldn't resist brushing a strand of his wonderfully red hair away from his eyes. His skin was soft and seemed to encourage her to touch him more, so she did. She rubbed her thumb along his cheekbone, tracing the freckles he hated but she loved.

A hand leaped up and wrapped around the back of her hand, pressing her palm flat against his cheek. She raised her eyes sheepishly to find his open, bright blue and electrifying in the dark room.

"Hey, handsome," she whispered, feeling slightly self-conscious.

"Hey yourself." He breathed in, glancing around the room before returning his eyes to hers. He blinked and his eyes saddened. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It wasn't your fault you know. You were right, I can do more to fight her. We should do more. I let myself get content with what we were doing… I never fully realized how horrible she really is."

"You wouldn't have-"

"Fred, don't push it. I already told you that you were right. Now, I want you to stop blaming yourself for my actions, and start thinking up ideas for ways to cause trouble. We need to show her this is our school."

"Wait, you're giving me permission to break rules?"

"No," she said, pushing herself up so that she could look at him fully in the face before she moved her body so she was straddling his waist. "I'm ordering you to break rules. Now kiss me. Or, better yet, I'll just kiss you." She grinned mischievously and swooped down, pressing a heated kiss to his surprised but willing lips.

Things were going to get wild at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Mya, still borrowing his laptop :) i'm getting a new one tomorrow. yippee! Thanks for the reviews and keep it coming!_


	63. Chapter 63

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me. You're the best!_**

_Chapter Sixty-three: In which the DA is bigger and Harry is klutzy. _

_"Yeah, the DA is good, only lets make it stand for Dumbledore's Army."-Ginny_

* * *

><p>March - Hermione wasn't exactly sure where it had gone. They were about to start a DA meeting, and she had just realized it was the last day of March.<p>

"Alright, if I can just-" The door to the Room of Requirements swung open, stopping Harry dead in his tracks. His eyes widened in utter surprise and Hermione found herself craning her neck to see who had just walked in.

Her mouth dropped open, joining Harry's. Seamus Finnigan had just walked into the room. He looked around at all the shocked faces sheepishly before trying to grin.

"Mine if join ye all?" Dean gave a thrilled shout and jumped up from the other end of the room. He ran up to his best friend and gave him a hearty clap on the back. Neville and Ron both stood as well, crossing the room to their nervous dorm mate.

"Welcome to the resistance, Seamus," Neville said, offering his friend his hand. Seamus stared at it for a moment before accepting it, shaking Ron's the moment he was through. Harry reached the group by now and he stood looking at Seamus for a long moment, not saying anything.

"Listen, mate, I reckon you were right. The Prophet isn't making sense anymore, and there's a lot they can't explain… The ministry's gone barmy too…. I guess-I mean… I believe ye, Harry." Hermione held her breath nervously as Harry stared at his friend.

Seamus was beginning to look uncertain - scared even - when Harry finally moved. He batted Seamus' offered hand away, and a look of profound pain crossed the Irish boy's face. It didn't last more than a second, though, before it was replaced with utter shock. Harry had stepped forward and wrapped his year mate in a quick, tight hug.

"Welcome to Dumbledore's Army, Seamus. Dean, you can help him get settled. Hermione, do you have a quill for him to sign the paper?" She nodded her head, beaming despite the fact that tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks. She stood up and crossed the room to her friend and year mate, giving him a tight hug before handing him her quill. Dean led him across the room to the paper tacked up on the wall next to the picture of the original Order of the Phoenix and Cedric Diggory. His blue eyes fell on the picture of the Hufflepuff for a long moment before he raised his hand and signed his name in large letters.

Seamus Finnigan

He sat down next to Dean, offering all his friends a small smile.

"Right, okay, I'm going to call this meeting to order now." He smiled at the crowd, clearly feeling much happier now. "We're going to practice the Patronus charm today. A Patronus is a kind of positive force," he explained after waiting for the excited murmuring to calm down. "When you conjure it, it acts like a shield, with the Dementor feeding on it instead of you. To make it work you need to think of a memory; a really, really happy memory. Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up…also, remember, your Patronus can only protect you as long as you stay focused. Once you have your memory, just say the incantation Expecto Patronum."

Hermione nodded her head in determination, letting Fred pull her up. They stood next to each other, grinning while they waited for Harry to give the start. His thumb ran along the back of her hand and a faint frown tugged his lips down as he felt her raised scars.

_I must not speak out of turn._

She was aware that it hurt him that she'd had to write that on her hands. She was rather proud of it, but he felt as though it was a constant reminder of their fight. He felt as though it was his fault she had the scars.

"Fred." She said quietly, drawing his gaze back to her. She offered him a small smile, squeezing his hand in hers. "Don't think about that right now. It wasn't your fault, and I couldn't be more proud of what you've done to her since that night." He gave his head a slight nod but she knew he still felt guilty.

She focused on it with everything she had, and she was rewarded with a silvery light emitting from her wand.

She let out an excited noise, only to see the light fade. Oops, she forgot to stay focused on the memory!

"What's your memory?" Fred asked, a bright light pouring from his own wand. It was almost taking shape, but she couldn't quite tell what it was yet.

"I'm not telling, silly."

"Really? That's not fair. My memory was when you told me you actually liked me," he said, stepping closer to her, his wand dropping slightly. She blushed and grinned, her eyes dropping down. She brought her hand to his robe, trailing her fingers along his collar.

"The first time we met," she finally said, grinning at him. "You know, you were the first red-head I ever saw."

"I was?"

"Yeah, that was one of the reasons you stuck out so much to me. Everything about you just screamed magical."

"You have to really focus on your memory," Harry called from the front of the room, bringing everyone back to focus. Hermione winked at Fred before saying the incantation again. He did the same beside her, and she focused on the first time he ever kissed her.

Light exploded out of the end of both of their wands, twisting through the air until they both took shape at the same time. Two birds took shape from the silver light, turning towards them and flying through the air in an erratic pattern similar to the animal they mimicked.

They were snipes.

She looked over at him in surprise to see him beaming back at her. His arm snaked around her waist, drawing her closer to him. She went willingly, her Patronus growing brighter. The two birds swooped around the couple as they closed the distance between their faces and kissed each other.

"Hi, Dobby!" Harry said, from somewhere behind them. "What are you - What's wrong?"

Fred and Hermione broke apart, their eyes drifting across the common room to the elf. The remaining Patronuses in the room faded away, leaving the room feeling colder than it had.

"Harry Potter, sir . . ." the elf squeaked, trembling from head to foot. "Harry Potter, sir . . . Dobby has come to warn you . . . but the house-elves have been warned not to tell . . . "

"What's happened, Dobby?" Harry asked, grabbing the elf's tiny arm and holding him away from anything with which he might seek to hurt himself. Fred's eyes shot to George's from across the room. He was standing next to Angelina, his hand on her back.

"Harry Potter . . . she . . . she . . ."

"Who's 'she', Dobby?" Harry asked, his face growing pale. He knew though, they all knew. There was only one person who could be coming.

"Umbridge?" he asked in a horrified whisper, his face going even paler than Sir Nick's. The grip Hermione now had on Fred's arm was painful. "Is she coming?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!" Dobby wailed, pounding his head on the floor.

Harry straightened up, his eyes running over all the frozen forms. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" he bellowed, a wild look on his pale face. "RUN!"

The DA was exposed. Someone had betrayed them; it was the only option that made any sense.

-o-O-o-

"Who was it though? That's the real question!" Lee's voice was passionate and enraged. The other Gryffindors nodded their heads in complete agreement.

"Well, I think we can eliminate the Hufflepuffs…" Neville said, resting his hands on his knees. They were all sitting on the floor in front of the fire. They'd given the sofas to the younger years, none of which had wanted to return to their dorms.

"Yeah, did anyone hear if they made it back safely?" Fay asked, Susan was one of her closest friends.

"Yeah, they messaged Harry, Hermione and me. They went to the library instead of trying to get back to their dorm," Ron answered, frowning.

"Did you hear anything from the Ravenclaws?" Neville asked quickly, his voice sounding slightly desperate.

"Yeah, they went to their dorm. Everyone made it," Hermione said, rubbing his back reassuringly. She dropped her hand after a moment and sniffed as George and Lee took the discussion up again. Fred pulled her closer and gave her a hug. He could tell this entire thing had really upset her. He felt the same, but she felt like it was her fault.

"Could it have been me?" Seamus asked, sounding incredibly guilty. Dean shook his head as everyone spoke up at once .

"No."

"No way."

"Absolutely not."

"Hell no."

"No, the room won't allow anyone we don't want to come in," Hermione explained. Heads snapped towards her and eyebrows raised up. She blushed at the looks, she couldn't help but know the answer. She had done a lot of research on the room. She wanted to be sure it was safe.

"It only allowed in people we trust," she finished, glancing at Fred who was giving her a soft smile.

"You really do know everything, don't you?" Fay asked, making Ron laugh appreciatively. Even Seamus flashed a smile before they all grew quiet again. It was several minutes before Lee broke it.

"Where in the name of Merlin's saggy left-"

"Lee!" Angelina's warning had the desired affect and Lee grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. Has anyone seen or heard from Harry?" he asked, rephrasing his question.

"No," Ron muttered, glaring at the closed portrait hole.

"How did every last one of us escape, but not him?" Angelina asked, sighing as she rested her hand on her cheek. George frowned, his hand hovering over her back. He fought back a sigh as he brought his hand back to his lap.

"I know, he even has an invisibility cloak, he should never get caught." Hermione offered George a small smile. He was at least attempting to lighten the mood.

"You know, he has a map of the school and the cloak, why is he always getting caught?" Fred mused out loud.

"Because I'm one klutzy git with extraordinarily bad luck."

"HARRY!" The entire room was up and around him before he could even get all the way through the portrait hole.

"Dumbledore's gone. Umbridge will probably be headmistress by the morning."

"What?" Hermione wasn't sure where Ron found the ability to speak; she'd just lost the ability to breath, let alone think to speak.

"We called the group 'Dumbledore's Army'…"

Ron muttered a curse that made Hermione smack him on the arm.

"Why did we forget the list?" Neville lamented.

"It didn't matter, Marietta - she was the one that told Umbridge - already knew everyone that was in it."

He had to wait for a full minute before their angry outbursts broke out from that development. "They caught me running away. They dragged me to his office and called Fudge in…they tried to arrest Dumbledore, but he escaped. Fudge sounded like he was going to push Umbridge through as Headmistress, regardless of what the school governors said."

"I'll be damned," Lee muttered, shaking his head.

"Why?" Fred asked, looking at his mate.

"Yeah, we're clearly already in hell," George piped up. Angelina looked at him out of the corner of her eye and almost smiled.

"Forge,"

"Yeah, Gred?"

"I reckon it's time we show her what we've been working on."

"Yeah, I think it's time we open up Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes."

"No more test."

"It's time to give her hell."

"Need any help with that?" Hermione asked, her eyes taking on a fierce determination.

"Yeah, I reckon we could find about thirty willing students," Neville added, standing straighter than before as a confidence radiated from him.

"She'll never know what hit her," Fay muttered, her eyes flashing.

"We must unite inside here," Seamus said slowly, looking around with a small smile.

"Or we'll crumble from within," the rest finished. They'd already proven to each other that they were stronger together, now they just had to stay together.

* * *

><p><em>AN: New laptop today, finally! Hopefully this is the last chapter posted on my dear James computer. _

_Don't forget to leave me a review :D _


	64. Chapter 64

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me. She is far more skilled than I._**

_Chapter Sixty-Four: In which there are SNEAKS. _

_"Honestly, woman!"-Fred_

* * *

><p>BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC<p>

Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore

as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

They were up by breakfast the next morning. The news of Dumbledore's escape had spread like wildfire through the night, and now everyone was asking Harry, who they knew had been one of the only witnesses, what exactly had happened.

"What I can't figure out," Hermione whispered to Fred as they ate their breakfast under the annoyingly watchful eyes of Umbridge, "is how everyone found out about it so quickly."

"The portraits," Fred replied, without even blinking.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The portraits," he said again, setting his fork down. "Haven't you ever noticed that any time you're doing something wrong, or something even remotely exciting happens, that everyone knows about it within minutes?"

She nodded her head slowly, feeling like she was missing the key. "It's the portraits. You are not just paranoid. The news really shouldn't travel as fast as it does. All the portraits report to the other portraits who will report to anyone listening."

"What I want to know," George mused as he chewed on a sausage, "is why Marietta's in the hospital wing. None of the DA had a chance to do anything to her."

"Umm," Hermione started, pushing her eggs around her plate with a blush. "I might have had a hand in that…" She was keenly aware of Fred's eyes on her.

"If Umbitch wasn't watching us so closely right now I'd carry you out to the hallway and snog you senseless. Heck, I'd probably do it right here."

"I've never known you to let something like that stop you before," she said, swallowing her eggs thickly at the intensity of his gaze. It made her stomach flip eagerly.

"You're right, I don't…" he trailed off suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at her in a way that made her want to laugh.

"I've been told to give these to you." The gruff voice came from behind Hermione, so she had to twist in her seat to see who was talking. The action caused her jumper to twist and drag down, revealing a bit more of her chest than she would have been comfortable with, had she been paying attention. Goyle was blinking down at her with his slow eyes, holding a few dozen letters.

"What?" Fred snapped. He didn't like the way the thug's eyes were wandering over his girl.

"They're letters from Umbridge." He gave a cruel grin. "Have fun in your detention, Gryffindorks." He stomped away, oblivious to the disgusted looks he was receiving.

"Gryffindorks? Honestly, that was so first year," George said, rolling his eyes as Fred passed the letters out. There was one for each DA member. He didn't have to even guess what they were for.

Hermione opened hers up and looked at the pink card with a tired air.

_Miss Granger,_

_This is a formal reprimand and an order for you to be in the Great Hall every afternoon this week at three pm sharp. You shall be serving this detention due to the discovery of your signature on a document of a non-permitted group._

_Cordially_

_ Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Headmistress of Hogwarts, and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher_

Well, that hadn't taken long at all.

"Happy Birthday to you two," she muttered, looking up at Fred and George with a frown. She couldn't imagine a worse one.

"It will be," they promised, winking at each other.

-o-O-o-

Three arrived, and all the DA members in her Transfiguration class were dismissed early so they could attend their 'detention.' She traveled down the hall silently with her mates before arriving at the great hall.

The other DA members were already there, but they didn't look even slightly scared, they were all glaring at Umbridge defiantly. She vaguely noticed the empty seats, and moved to claim one, pausing when she saw that it was to be assigned seating.

She was in between Fred and Neville. George was across from her, between Ginny and Angelina. Ron was on Fred's other side, and Harry was next to him.

The half second it took for Hermione to see who was sitting where was all the time she needed to realize just how demented and horrid Umbridge was. She had purposely placed each so that they were next to the person, or persons, that would be the most painful for them to watch.

Hermione took her seat next to Fred without a word. A simple glance at the others told her they, too, realized just how evil the woman was, and that they weren't giving her the satisfaction of a reaction either.

"You will write these words. You will not talk, you will not stop, you will not hesitate, you will not withdraw your wands. Understand?" Umbridge asked from the front of the hall as she indicated a chalk board behind her back with the words 'I will follow orders' written across it in a frilly calligraphy.

Parchments magically appeared on the table, along with the cursed quills they had all grown to hate. Hermione picked up her quill and began to write, nothing happened. A quiet hiss of pain to her right made her look over at Fred before her mouth dropped open in utter shock. Her quill was charmed to write on his hand.

Their eyes met and understanding passed quickly between them. Hisses of pain and gasps of shock were able to be heard all across the table as her fellow students realized just what was going on.

"Hermione, I can't-"

"Shh, just do it, Fred, it'll be okay." She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from saying anything else. She wasn't sure if she could make herself write the words.

"If you do not write your lines, then I shall have your partner expelled from the school and sentenced to Azkaban." Umbridge's girlish voice rang through the hall, silencing the quiet murmurs.

"She wouldn-"

"Remember the dementors?" Hermione asked, cutting Fred off. Neville had dropped his quill beside her with how much his hand was shaking. He couldn't write on Luna any better than she could write on Fred.

"Come on then, let's do it together." His voice held a forced determination and she nodded her head, vowing to herself that she would not show any signs of pain.

Her quill touched the parchment and she started writing, trying to focus on anything but the scratching noise of the quill and the pain on the back of her own hand.

"Five…" George whispered , barely looking up at Fred.

"Four…" he answered in return.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…." they finished together and almost smiled.

BANG

The Hall grew painfully quiet for a moment, as the bang echoed around the room. Everyone looked up, and Umbridge gave a little frown, stepping forward slowly. For a moment, nothing else happened, and then a thousand smaller booms filled the air. The doors to the Great Hall burst open and the show began.

Hermione let out a gasp of surprise and promptly dropped her quill.

Fireworks made of gold and green sparks were soaring all around the hall; phoenixes made of gold and orange, and red flaming sparks twirled around the corridors; neon pink Catherine wheels that were bigger than her were whizzing around the air like flying saucers; a Gryffindor lion made of streams of red and gold sparks charged down the hall; a Raven of sparks swooped down and singed heads; a badger scampered along the floor, leaving trails of fire in its wake; rockets with tails of silver were ricocheting off walls. Sparklers were writing words in the air, most of which were swear words; firecrackers were exploding everywhere in brilliant flashes of color.

"Fred, George?" Hermione barely whispered the question, her bright eyes reflecting the thousands of sparks going off in the room. They simply nodded their heads, beaming with pride.

Umbridge let out a screech of frustration and ran out of the hall, screaming for Filch. The students in the hall were completely still for a heartbeat, and then there was a mad rush for the door to watch the drama unfold.

Umbridge was running around in a panic, casting spells at the fireworks, and then promptly screaming at Filch not to use the spell - as though he could have cast them. The man was a Squib! He was chasing them with a flaming broom, a look of utter rage on his gnarled face.

"Merlin's beard!" Fred suddenly gasped beside Hermione. She looked over her shoulder to see what he was on about. He was staring at Marietta Edgecombe, who she hadn't seen earlier. She was standing at the far end of the hall, her arms crossed and a little frown on her face. Across her forehead, written in awful, bright purple pustules was the word SNEAK. The hex Hermione had put on the paper had worked.

-o-O-o-

"Happy Birthday to Fred and George Weasley, my best mates for life and the two craziest pranksters I know!" Lee declared, raising his firewhiskey to the pranksters in question. Hermione leaned forward in her beanbag and raised her bottle as well.

"Here-here!"

Fred and George grinned at them, raising their own bottles as well. Hermione and Lee had decided to throw the twins a birthday party in the collapsed secret passageway, and Angelina and Alicia had joined them as well.

"Thanks for the drink, Lee," George cheered, tilting his bottle towards him.

"But where are the presents?" Fred finished, making Hermione chuckle fondly. Lee snorted and shook his head before reaching behind his bean bag.

"Here you go, you great lumps," he said, thrusting a brightly wrapped package under their noses.

"Ooh, what is it?"

"Open it."

They did, tearing the paper off in a blur of quickly moving hands. A moment later they had the box open and Fred pulled out a single, thick, long piece of parchment. They looked up at Lee but he nodded at the paper, indicating they read it. They both did and their mouths dropped open at the exact same time.

"No-"

"Way!"

"What is it?" Angelina asked impatiently. Hermione had scooted forward on her chair, eager to know as well.

"It's the deed to 93 Diagon Alley! It's officiated! We own the shop!"

"That's brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed, climbing off her bag and going to Fred. He grabbed her up and spun her around, letting out an extremely happy whoop. He set her down once they'd twirled a couple of times and he froze, looking at his twin.

For the past three months, George had been trying to gather the courage to ask Angelina out on a date. He'd chickened out time and time again, not wanting to ruin the friendship they had built if she wasn't ready for a relationship.

He now had his arms wrapped around her waist, snogging her, and she was snogging him back!

"Way to go, Georgie!" Fred called out, laughing with Lee as he gave a wolf whistle. Hermione smacked his arm lightly, laughing herself when the couple broke apart, blushing brightly.

"Happy birthday, George," Angelina said after a moment, smiling coyly at him. She didn't attempt to remove her arms from where she had wrapped them around his neck. His eyes widened slightly before a smirk lifted his lips. Hermione hadn't seen his eyes sparkle quite that much since, well, she couldn't really remember when.

"It is now," he murmured before leaning towards her again. She closed the distance between them and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

Hermione felt like she was spying on them, but she couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Care to give me a happy birthday?" Fred whispered to Hermione, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke. She shivered at the welcome contact and turned towards him, raising an eyebrow.

"Just what would that require, love?"

"It's rather easy…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She grinned, unable to help herself as she moved to fully face him, her fingers intertwining with his.

"Is this what you had in mind?" she asked as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to the spot where his ear met his jaw. He turned his head towards her, his lips barely brushing hers.

"It's a brilliant start."

The three couples in the room were hardly aware of the other kissing couples as they shared in their own happiness. Umbridge might have taken over, but she hadn't won.

* * *

><p><em>AN: __Don't forget to leave me a review :D _


	65. Chapter 65

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me. She is a marvelous friend!._**

_Chapter Sixty-Five: In which there is madness. _

_Might lose a leg. -Fred:_

_ Or an arm. -George: _

_But pack it in all together? -Fred, _

_Never!"-Fred and George_

* * *

><p>Hogwarts had become a madhouse overnight. The fireworks had been truly spectacular, more than Hermione had ever thought they would be, and now the twins had let loose the full range of their smaller products.<p>

No one was eating anything unless they knew specifically where it had come from due to the mass of students that had turned into canaries during breakfast. Peas were flying around at lunch because of the repellent forks they had snuck in. Slytherins were sliding all over the place with no clue why, unable to get any traction with their shoes. Upon closer inspection they discovered they weren't their own shoes, but in fact were Slick Sneakers, another prank.

More trick tiles were appearing all over the castle, ones that were super slick and ones that would grab hold of your foot, trapping you until someone else stepped on the tile.

A watering can followed seventh years around for an hour, spraying them at random with a clear liquid that immediately caused them to shrink down to five inches.

Fireworks were set off at regular intervals, and dungbombs were common occurrences.

Fred and George were in mischief heaven, and Umbridge was in rule-following hell. Hermione couldn't have been more proud of her boys, even if they had made it nearly impossible to study for anything. Right now, though, she was attempting to find a few quiet moments away from the reigning chaos in the Library. It was the one unaffected place in the castle, partly because Fred and George knew better than to mess with it - Hermione would have their hides - and partly because Madame Pince scared them both.

"Honestly, Filch!" Hermione tensed up in shock before looking at the other end of the aisle. That was Umbridge, she'd know that horrid voice anywhere! What on earth was she doing here? "We have to do something about those… those… those hooligans!"

Hermione was sure she was talking about Fred and George, and she suddenly decided she wanted, and really needed, to know just what the awful woman was planning on doing. Thinking quickly she cast a disillusionment charm on herself before hiding her bag in a small nook between the bookshelf and wall. She snuck down the aisle towards the voices, peeking around the shelf to see her least favorite teacher with Filch.

"What do you suggest? You're not allowed to do anything that would really teach them."

"Indeed, I'm the headmistress!" she snapped at him, her toad face scrunching in anger. "Wait, that's it! Filch, write this down!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Minister, things at Hogwarts have gotten far worse than either of us anticipated. Dumbledore left messages for several students, and they are now wreaking havoc throughout the school. I have tried every punishment that has been permitted, but nothing is deterring them from doing Dumbledore's will. I'm afraid it's time to reinstate the old punishments.

Cordially,

Dolores Umbridge"

Hermione didn't listen for her to say anything else, she was already running out of the library, her bag forgotten as she went to warn the twins. She'd read Hogwarts: A History. She knew what the old punishments were, and she was not going to let it happen.

"Fred! George!" she called out, a slightly desperate edge to her voice as she ran into the Common Room. They were sitting in the far corner, huddled near Lee as they discussed something.

"Hermione?" Fred and George asked together. She let out a broken sob and went towards Fred who stood up and had her in his arms before either George or Lee could blink.

"What is it love?"

"She's going to beat you!"

"Wait, what?" Lee and George had both gotten up by now and were standing next to the couple. Hermione was weeping into Fred's shirt and Fred was giving his mate and twin a helpless look as he rubbed her back.

"She-she's trying to-to reinstate the-the old punishments! Whips, Fred, she's goi-going to use whips!"

"Bloody hell," Lee muttered, looking shocked at his best mates.

"When?"

"She just sent the letter. Four days, maybe?"

"Then we have that much time to cause as much trouble as possible before we get hurt, right?"

"Wait, no, you've got to get out!" she exclaimed, pushing him back so she could look at him.

"Out?" the three boys asked together.

"Yes, out. You can't stay, she'll kill you!" Hermione declared, her eyes terrified as she looked from Fred to George. "She's not trying for a simple detention, she wants to destroy you!"

"So what are you suggesting then?" George asked slowly, his mind racing with solutions.

"I don't know," she stuttered, looking even more scared.

"It's obvious, innit?" Lee said, frowning. "You've got the store, and you've got four days to cause as much havoc as possible."

"You're saying we should leave?"

"Exactly."

Fred met George's eyes over Hermione's head. A silent conversation passed between them that left Hermione and Lee feeling extremely lost. "Yeah, I reckon it'd be the perfect last prank," Fred finally said, the determination that shone when he was telling Umbridge off visible in his eyes.

"Then let's get ready. We've got less than a week to do it all."

"Hermione, reckon you could help us pass out a few trinkets before tomorrow's detention?" She had no idea what he was talking about, but she nodded her head. She'd do anything to help them.

-o-O-o-

Fred and George had given her ten necklaces to pass out to her DA year mates. He wouldn't tell her what they did, only that they would protect them from what they were going to do. Hermione was slightly wary, but she was excited. She didn't know what they were intending to do, but it was sure to be brilliant.

"Did you do it?" Fred whispered to her as the DA filed into the Great Hall. This was the last time they had to do this detention.

"Yes, I got one to everyone. What will happen?" she asked curiously, sitting next to him. He grinned mischievously and shook his head before turning to glance at his brother. George gave his head the slightest nod. Fred slipped his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the doors to the Great Hall. They burst open and four objects shot into the room.

Bludgers.

Her mouth dropped open in utter surprise and a little fright when they began to pelt everything. They rammed into the wall, bounced on the table, and headed straight for the students.

Ernie yelped in horror as the bludger zoomed towards him. He tried to scramble back, but he shouldn't have bothered. The bludger bounced away from him as though it was repelled by some invisible magnet.

All four of the bludgers kept bouncing off the DA members, Hermione realized a moment later. She turned back towards Fred and George, both of whom were beaming, and grasped the medallion around her neck.

"Shield charms?" she asked, grinning proudly at them.

"Uh-huh."

Umbridge screamed and dove behind the head table as the bludgers aimed for her. They hit the table with a painful sounding crack, and she screamed even louder. Two of the balls broke away from the pack and went for the back wall where she had hung up all one hundred and eleven of her precious educational decrees. In a matter of seconds they had knocked every last one down.

"BOMBARDA!" The bludgers blew up at the spell. The entire hall whipped their heads back to the entrance to see who it was.

Draco Malfoy.

-o-O-o-

Fred and George had a detention, and two days left at Hogwarts. Hermione was sitting on the floor of the common room shuffling through her notes on potions trying not to worry about the twins.

She was failing dismally. Her eyes kept darting up every few seconds to try and catch a glimpse of them coming through the portrait hole. Neville, Harry, and Ron had tried to get her to talk about how brilliant the twins' prank had been, but she couldn't make herself say more than a few words on the subject.

She was sulking, if she was honest with herself, but she didn't care. For the first time since they had come up with the plan yesterday, Hermione had realized just what it meant. They would leave, and they would not be coming back. She wouldn't sit beside him at every breakfast, sneak away after every class for a few stolen moments in a secret passageway, cuddle with him at night while she studied for her OWLs and he attempted to finish a product. She wouldn't see George bumble around Angelina, hear their endless twin speak as they described their latest product, laugh with them over a silly prank they had pulled - or contemplated pulling - on Snape.

She was going to lose her best mates, it would never be the same again.

Her eyes were full of tears, so she didn't see the portrait hole swing open, or the two pranksters sneak in.

"Oi, Hermione!" Fred whispered in her ear, startling her from her tears and causing her to jerk her head towards him.

"Y-yeah?" she asked shakily, forcibly wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I need you to come wi-Why are you crying?" His voice went from conspiring to worried in a heart beat, and she couldn't stop the extremely pathetic sniffle she gave.

"No-nothing, Fred. It's nothing, just a bit of dust. What were you wanting?"

"Don't lie to me, Hermione? What's got you so upset?" He was sitting beside her now with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She sniffed again and leaned into him, pressing her cheek against his chest.

"It's silly, I know, but I just realized you're really leaving. You both are, and you're not coming back."

"Hey," he said, turning her around in his arms and lifting her chin up. "Just because we're not going to be in Hogwarts doesn't mean we won't be here in a second if you need us. I still have the twin book, and I'll be writing to you at every spare moment. After this year is over, I'll be sneaking in a lot, too. Umbridge won't be in charge here forever, I know she won't."

"I hope you're right," she mumbled against him.

"Well, of course I'm right, I'm always right."

"Oh yeah, you know it," she commented, rolling her eyes at him. She was feeling a little better now. He was right; Umbridge wouldn't be in charge forever, and it wasn't like they were breaking up…

He couldn't sneak in, but she could sneak out.

The thought came to her completely unbidden, but she didn't push it away as he helped her up. Why couldn't she sneak out? She knew the way, thanks to Fred and George…

"Fred, Hermione, are you lot ready?" George and Angelina were standing beside them before Hermione quite realized it. Fred nodded his head, flashing Hermione a grin before leading her away. She wasn't sure where they were going, but she found she didn't particularly care this time. She was with Fred, and that was all that mattered to her.

Angelina, however, quite clearly felt differently. "Where are we going, George?"

"Away for a night of fun and romance," he declared, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Oh really? And where, pray tell, will this night take us?"

"To Hogsmeade, I reckon." Fred snorted, making Hermione look over in suspicion.

"What?"

"Patience, love. All will be revealed."

They led them through the secret passageway to Hogsmeade, sneaking through Honeydukes and out to the street.

"If you would take my arm," Fred said cordially, bowing at the waist and offering his arm to Hermione. She took it with a smile and he pulled her nearer. George and him twisted into the air together and the four of them disappeared into the air.

They landed in the middle of what appeared to be a forest. Hermione would have fallen had it not been for the grip Fred had on her.

"Whoops!" he said, grabbing her around the waist and steadying her. She smiled gratefully before glancing around. She vaguely recognized the spot. It was near the lake behind the Burrow.

"Oh!" Angelina gasped. Hermione looked over to see two blankets set out, surrounded by candles.

"Care to sit?" Fred asked quietly, looking slightly nervous. Hermione nodded her head slowly, smiling at him. He led her to one of the blankets and wrapped another one around their shoulders. His arm went around her and pulled her closer to his side. She went willingly, leaning into him and winding her arm around his waist. He leaned backwards, pulling her down with him.

She looked up in confusion and gasped when she saw what was going on. Fireworks began to light the night sky, but they didn't make a sound. The sky flashed in bright colors, an endless stream of magical designs. It was beautiful and romantic and made Hermione hold on all the tighter to Fred.

She had two more days with him, and she was determined to make the most of them.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I got a view questions on the fact that Fred wrote on Hermione's hand instead of George's, and I just wanted to calrify something. Fred and George have already written on eachothers hands, they did it during earlier detentions. I figured Umbridge would want to make this punishment different, plus, they still had to watch the other one get tortured as well._

_Thanks for asking the question, and for leaving me reviews, I really do adore them :)_

_So, why not push the little blue button again? It only takes a minute and makes me so happy :D _

_Ps. I have recently joined the wonderful world of Tumblr, you can find my link on my profile :)_


	66. Chapter 66

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley to whom I owe my creation of Fay, and for beta reading this for me. _**

_Chapter Sixty-six: In which the lab is empty. _

_"The thing about growing up with Fred and George is that you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve." -Ginny_

* * *

><p>That was bloody brilliant!" Lee exclaimed as he, Fred, and George walked into the library. They were immediately shushed by Madame Pince who they just winked at.<p>

"And what, pray tell, did you do that was so brilliant?" Hermione asked, fighting a laugh at the disapproving look the librarian gave the twins and Lee.

Fred took the seat next to her and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek while George explained.

"We just came out of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"And we were obviously out of our minds with boredom."

"So, we decided to have a bit of legal fun."

The three of them spoke seamlessly together, clearly on the edge of bursting with excitement.

"Legal fun?"

"Yeah, we started using ridiculous accents to answer her questions, and for reading the text, and the entire class started doing it. even the Slytherins!"

"It was driving her crazy because it wasn't against the rules."

"Yeah, it was bloody brilliant! The best Defense class we've had."

"You boys are all bonkers," she said with an amused smile.

"Yeah, but you love us anyway," Fred said, pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek that made her squeal.

"Eew, Fred! Stop it!" She couldn't help but giggle as she pushed against him. He let go of her after a minute, winking at her with a slow grin that made her stomach flip.

"Sooo," George said, drawing out the word and breaking Hermione away from the intensity of Fred's gaze. She hadn't realized she'd been staring at him. "We're going to have a party in the common room tonight after dinner. "

"To celebrate the fact that we are leaving the day after tomorrow."

"No one else is going to know that though."

"Yeah, anyway. We wanted to invite you, and ask if you thought that would get in the way of anyone's revisions."

"No, they'll be glad for the break," she assured George, glancing at Fred.

"Brilliant! We're going to go get the supplies," George declared, standing up and pulling Lee with him. "Which means the lab will be very empty," he added before leaving. Fred blushed before offering Hermione a sheepish grin.

"Is it really empty?" she asked quietly, biting her lip. He nodded his head, his eyes on the lip trapped between her teeth. She released it and grinned a sly smile, one that made Fred's body instantly heat up and his heart rate quicken. She stood up and offered him her hand walking backwards and pulling him out of his chair. He followed her willingly, his eyes locked on hers.

He'd gladly follow her off a cliff when she smiled like that.

"I'll be back to reshelve the books later, Madame Pince," she told the prim librarian, glancing at her for only a moment before returning her gaze to Fred.

"Very well, I'll let you lock up then." Hermione's eyes brightened and she nodded her head before continuing out of the library, tightening her grip on Fred's hand.

She was a step ahead of him, and it gave him the marvelous view of her extremely shapely bum and legs. Her hips swayed as she walked, and her hair, the luscious river of brown curls, cascaded down her back in gentle locks that made his fingers itch to touch them.

He barely managed to hold himself off of her until they made it to the hall. He jerked her back to him, wrapping his arms around her before turning on the spot and pushing her behind a well-placed tapestry. He snogged her hard, his hand fisting her hair as his other hand gripped her hip, his fingers splayed out across the skin there. She moaned into the kiss, holding him tightly for a long moment before pushing him away.

He looked down at her with surprise, his hands reaching out to grab her again. She gave her head a playful shake and stepped back, slipping out from under the tapestry. He watched her go in a state of utter confusion, his body already worked up.

"Catch me if you can, Freddie!" she called out from the hall. A predatory grin spread across his lips and he was out from behind the tapestry faster than Hermione had ever seen him move. She raced down the hall, heading for the lab that was thankfully on this floor.

She almost made it, too. He caught her right at the entrance. His arms came from behind her and he pulled her back into his chest before spinning her around and pressing her back against the wall.

"Pinned ya," he whispered huskily before attacking her lips again. She returned it, grinning wickedly against his lips as her right hand groped around the statue beside her. She found the spot she was looking for and she pressed it. The statue made a groaning noise and moved to the right. She returned her hand to him and ran it up his chest, pausing on the spot over his heart. Her thumb brushed over his nipple and he growled into her mouth. She used his momentary distraction to her advantage and flipped them around, pulling away from his lips.

She winked at him before slipping down the passage, grinning victoriously when she heard him follow her in.

She turned to face him, and he slowed down, his eyes taking in her disheveled uniform. Her chest was heaving slightly from all the snogging and running, and his eyes lingered over the rising and falling motion.

He reached her a moment later and wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her hand against his chest, stopping him from getting too close.

"Not yet," she whispered. He raised an eyebrow at her when she lifted her wand and transfigured one of the bean bags into a sofa.

She pushed him down onto the sofa, pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling back and straightening up. She pointed her wand at the barrel in the corner and a soft beat began to play. She set her wand down on another barrel behind herself before turning to face him again. She offered him a shy smile before slowly swaying to the beat. She brought her hands to her waist, noting his breathing accelerated a slight bit with a smile.

Her hands gripped the hem of her jumper, and in one quick, smooth motion she had the article of clothing up over her head and tossed behind her. Fred's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth dropped open.

He hadn't seen anything yet, she thought rather wickedly. She wasn't sure what had come over her, she simply knew she wanted to leave him with a memory of her he would not soon forget. She took a breath and steeled her courage before moving her hands to her neck. She slowly unfastened her tie, sliding it from around her neck and dropping it on the floor before she took a small step towards him, still swaying to the rhythm of the music softly playing in the background.

Fred's breathing grew ragged as her hands moved to the buttons at the top of her crisp, white shirt. "Hermione," he started, but she hushed him. She moved one hand from the buttons on her shirt and pressed it to his lips.

"Shh, Freddie," she whispered, shaking her head. He blinked up at her, and she noticed his eyes were darkening right before her. It made her heart race faster and her own breath quicken just looking at him. She swallowed thickly, masking the affect he was having on her expertly as she moved her hand back to her buttons.

She slowly undid them, and Fred's eyes immediately dropped down to what she was doing, a look of slight shock on him. She popped open another button, fighting a blush at the way he was ogling her. She undid the last button and stepped towards him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and settled herself on top of him, straddling his waist. His hands automatically went to her waist, slipping under the unbuttoned shirt and grasping the bare skin there.

She closed the remaining distance between them and pressed a very heated kiss to his lips. His hands moved up her side, pushing her shirt wider open as they trailed towards their final destination. She whimpered into his mouth when his hands brushed against her breast. The sensation was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

She kissed him with more fervor, with more urgency, pressing closer to him and gripping him more tightly. His hands dropped down her side, gripping her hips and pulling her closer to him. He moaned into her mouth when she brushed against him before breaking the kiss off and gasping for air.

"Hermione, love," he panted, his eyes holding her own. "We don't have-"

"I know, I want to try this out."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do something just because I'm leav-"

"Don't say you're leaving, and that's not why I'm here." She rotated her hips over him, making him grunt and close his eyes. "I don't want to stop yet, you're not pressuring me into anything. I'm the one who brought you here, remember?"

"Yeah," he managed, but his voice sounded incredibly strained.

"I love you," she whispered, leaning towards him and rotating her hips again.

"I love you," he said, before capturing her lips again.

-o-O-o-

They were very nearly late to the party, not that either was complaining. They snuck into the common room to find George and Lee standing on the table.

"So, lets start this party up!" Lee declared, swinging his arms out and very nearly hitting George.

"Silencing charms on the portrait hole, everyone!" George called out. Fred and Hermione stepped out of the way as all the older Gryffindor's shot spells at the door.

Music started blaring from the radio in the corner of the room as Lee and George hopped down from the table. They crossed the room to Fred and Hermione, taking in their flushed faces and skewed robes with knowing smiles.

"Evening," George said, drawing the word out and smirking. Hermione blushed and smacked his arm, laughing at the indignant look on his face.

"Come over here," Alicia ordered, coming up behind Lee. He turned to look at her and she grabbed hold of his tie, gently leading him away from the others.

"Talk to you boys later," he called over his shoulder, smirking happily as he followed his girlfriend.

"We still need to talk to Harry, Fred," George said quickly once their mate had left.

"Why?" Hermione asked immediately.

"Umm, I think we'll let him tell you about it…" Fred said, looking at his girlfriend apprehensively.

"What are you three planning?" It amazed Fred and George how much she resembled their mum when she wanted to. She was frowning with narrowed eyes, and she had a hand on her hip. Despite the fact that she was shorter than both of them, she made it look as though she was looking down her nose at them.

"Our escape," George finally answered, gulping. Her frown faltered slightly, almost turning into a grin. They looked scared, she loved that she had the ability to do that to the infamous twins.

"Very well, he's over there," she pointed him out without a glance, and both the twins eyes widened in surprise when they saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny were indeed sitting over in the far corner.

"How do you do that? How do you always know where everyone is?" Fred questioned, raising an eyebrow as they made their way across the common room.

"Woman's intuition," she answered with a wink. He grinned back at her and George shook his head.

"What's up?" Ron asked, only sounding slightly suspicious as they sat in the sofa beside them.

"We heard you need to talk to Sirius, Harry."

"Uh, yeah…" he said slowly, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Well, we reckon we can help you with that."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Don't forget to review! __:D _

_Ps. I have recently joined the wonderful world of Tumblr, you can find my link on my profile :)_


	67. Chapter 67

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me. May your quill ever stay sharp! _**

_Chapter Sixty-sevenix: Where plans don't go quite right. _

_"I'll join you when hell freezes over. Dumbledore's Army!" - Neville Longbottom_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione woke up in an unfamiliar bed, snuggled up against Fred's side. He had his arm draped over her waist and her legs tangled up with his. She gave a happy little sigh and snuggled up closer to his warm chest.<p>

He was leaving tomorrow.

The thought came unbidden and completely ruined the happy little moment she had so briefly found. She pressed herself closer to his warm body and fought back a sudden wave of tears.

"Do you know that your hair always smells like vanilla?" A hand came up to her hair, gently brushing the auburn curls from her face before burying itself in the soft locks. She turned towards the voice, her eyes still damp from the tears she was trying not to shed.

"You always smell like gunpowder," she said quietly, hoping it would help her cheer up if she was silly.

"Well, it's not my fault, George can't mix ingredients." She snorted and pushed back, looking at him with a smile.

"There's that smile," he said softly, his eyes sad. She hated it when his eyes looked sad, when he looked sad period. He wasn't meant to look sad, he wasn't meant to look anything but happy.

She was rather sappy when upset.

It was his last day at Hogwarts, though; he was escaping with George tomorrow morning. She was going to make sure he and George had a brilliant last day. It was going to be epic, and she was not going to cry.

"Come on, handsome," she said, pushing herself up on an arm and leaning over him. "We have an hour and a half before breakfast starts."

"Mmm," he hummed, bringing his hand up to her waist. "What are you suggesting?"

"Well, it's just you, me, and a few silencing charms," she whispered suggestively, smiling mischievously. His grin changed from his cheerful lopsided grin to a slow, smooth smile. It caused her breath to quicken and her pulse to race. He dragged his hands up her side, his thumb brushing along the skin he exposed as her shirt rose a little.

"I'm sure I can think of something to do, then," he murmured before pulling her down to the pillow with him.

-o-O-o-

Hermione let out a startled squeal as she was walking down the charms corridor. She was supposed to be headed towards Defense Against the Dark Arts, but she'd just been pulled behind a knight statue. Two hands were wrapped around her waist, and a third was covering her mouth.

She couldn't have been more reminded of her first year. She grinned against the hand covering her mouth and licked it, letting out a laugh when George let out a disgusted yelp behind her.

"Will you stop doing that!"

She spun around, laughing at her twins and shook her head. "No, not until you stop covering my mouth."

"She's got a point, Georgie," Fred said, laughing at his twin.

"Shut it," George muttered, wiping his hand on his robe pocket.

"Come on, love, we're going to be late," Fred grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand, intertwining their fingers before pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Mmm," she hummed happily when he pulled away, opening her eyes and smiling dazedly at him. "Where are we going that we can't be late?"

"Didn't we cover this in your first year? You're kidnapped! You can't ask questions."

She tried to pout but she couldn't hold back the laugh. It marveled her that they even remembered this. They'd kidnapped her back in her first year before she'd had any friends other than them and Neville.

"Well, then, lead the way," she said cordially, smiling excitedly as they headed away.

"Okay, this is our last full day here, so we're pulling as many pranks as possible."

"Oh really? How long will this take? I don't want to be late for-"

"I wouldn't worry about that," George said, grinning.

"Yeah, your class was canceled due to a nasty stomach virus. I do hope Umbridge feels better." Fred's grin was mischievous and made Hermione's stomach flip happily. She was going to miss that smile.

"You didn't," she whispered, fighting a laugh and snorting instead.

"Oh, we did," they said, grinning together.

"We're here, are we late?" Lee panted, grasping his stomach as he and Angelina came up behind the group.

"No," Fred answered as George went to Angelina. He grabbed both her hands and pressed a kiss to her lips, giving Hermione the urge to say 'aww.'

"Where are we going?" Angelina asked, once they stopped kissing.

"Someone needs to inform her of the rules of kidnapping," Hermione commented, smiling when Fred wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned her head against his chest, snuggling into his side comfortably and familiarly.

"First on our list of paybacks, Filch."

This was going to be fun.

-o-O-o-

It had been. They set off twenty dungbombs in Filches office, and then they'd moved onto Mrs. Norris. They gave her a few treats, and she promptly shrunk. She let out a horrified meow and ran back to Filch's office, gagging from the horrible smell radiating from it. Next, they got Snape, purely for old time's sake. They set a trick bucket over his door, and the minute he walked under it he was hit with a bucket of shampoo-infested water. A dozen loofahs started to scrub him, and they chased him down the hallway when he tried to run away.

Hermione had finished her classes for the day now, and she was nervously making her way back to the common room. She had no idea what prank they had been planning at the end of the day, but she had a horrible feeling.

"Hermione!" Angelina shrieked, appearing out of nowhere and grabbing the bushy-haired prefect by the arms.

"What?"

"George-Fred, they've been caught!" Her heart plummeted in her stomach and she couldn't breathe any longer. She pushed past Angelina, not caring that she almost knocked the Gryffindor over. Her heart was racing and her vision narrowing as she flew down the halls. She had to get to them, they were going to get hurt!

She heard the murmur of students and went towards the fifth floor corridor, following the voices. If Fred and George had been caught, there was guaranteed to be a crowd.

Hermione slid into the corridor, very nearly colliding into the other students that had already piled around. She pushed past the students, not caring in the least bit if they thought her rude. Fred and George had just been caught, this would ruin their entire plan!

The twins were surrounded by the 'Inquisitorial Squad,' and there were at least two dozen wands leveled at their chests. Both Fred and George were grinning, though, completely unfazed by the fact that they were caught. George's eyes were bright and excited, and Fred was grinning wider than she'd seen in a terribly long time.

"So!" a voice exclaimed, drawing Hermione's panicked gaze to the stairs. Umbridge was climbing down the steps that led to her office and decorated the far end of the room. Hermione felt her hand slip into her pocket, her fingers wrapping around the cool wooden handle of her wand. She was not going to stand idly by while that horrid woman hurt her boys.

Fred and George didn't seem to care about her in the least, though; they were scanning the crowd, taking in all the faces of their friends. George's eyes came to a rest on Angelina, and Fred's on Hermione's.

"Good job," Umbridge called out, speaking to the Inquisitorial Squad. Fred and George just smiled all the larger, not caring the least bit that they were in terrible trouble. Hermione wasn't sure they could get out of it this time.

"Filch, go to my office, there's a paper there I want you to bring. The permission form arrived today."

"No," Hermione breathed out, stepping forward in horror. She'd been a day early, she was going to torture them!

"Hermione," Lee and Neville said together, each grabbing onto one of her arms.

"They've got it under control," Lee reassured her, but she didn't miss the look of apprehension in his eyes.

"So!" Umbridge said again, still standing on the stairs. Hermione had the feeling that she was too scared to come down to the floor and actually face the twins."So - you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah," Fred answered, a slight grin lifting his lips as he looked at her without any fear. It seemed to unnerve her. She had no idea what they were planning, but the fact that they weren't even blinking at the squad surrounding them seemed to worry her. Hermione was still having trouble breathing though, she kept seeing visions of the twins being chained to a wall and whipped mercilessly.

Filch had returned by now, and he elbowed his way between the students to Umbridge, his eyes wide with happiness. He was clutching a piece of parchment to his chest and sounded near tears. Hermione knew what he was holding, and she found her grip tightening on her wand again.

"I've got the form, Headmistress, and I've got the whips waiting…oh let me do it now," he said, his voice hoarse as he stood in front of her.

"Very good, Argus," Umbridge murmured wickedly. "You two," she said, turning her gaze to the twins again, "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

Fred smiled - a real, full smile that Hermione hadn't seen since her fourth year, since before Cedric had died. He glanced at George, who was smiling just as widely, before looking back at Umbridge and shaking his head. "You know what? I don't think we are." He turned to George again, still grinning like a nutter which made George grin even wider. "George," he continued, "I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," he said lightly as he nodded his head.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" Fred asked, his huge grin betraying his excitement.

"Definitely," George quickly replied. They turned as one and raised their wands before anyone could do anything.

"Accio Brooms!" they shouted together. A loud crash sounded from somewhere up the stairs, followed by a yell and Hermione's mouth dropped open in utter shock as she realized just what they were going to do. Two broomsticks, one still trailing a heavy chain and iron peg, were hurtling towards the twins. They stopped right in front of them, waiting to be grabbed. They stepped forward together, grabbing the broomsticks with ease.

"We won't be seeing you," Fred said to Umbridge as he and George mounted their broom.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," George added. Fred's eyes scanned the crowds again, coming to rest on hers once more. She blinked back the tears filling her eyes, nearly overwhelmed by the flood of emotions filling her.

"If anyone fancies buying a portable swamp, as demonstrated here, come to number ninety-three Diagon Alley - Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes!" he bellowed, still smiling so much Hermione was beginning to think he was never going to look sad again, which honestly thrilled her. They'd been too sad too often; she hoped they could make it away. "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," George added, pointing at Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" Umbridge shrieked, but it was too late - they were lifting off. George had the broom with the peg, and it swung below him dangerously, dissuading anyone from coming near either of the twins. They flew towards the entrance, towards their freedom, but Fred stopped at the last minute and gave George a mischievous wink. He turned around on his broom and looked at crowd, and it took Hermione a moment to realize he was looking at Peeves, who was bobbing about the students.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves!" he shouted. Peeves swept his hat from his head, and bowed, saluting them with a smile more mischievous than any Hermione had ever seen.

The twins wheeled about with one last smile and flew out the open windows, letting out a loud whoop as they flew higher. The crowd rushed forward, pushing past the Slytherins without a care; their only thought to watch the two greatest pranksters in Hogwarts history make the grandest escape the school had ever seen.

Hermione ran outside, reaching the railing on the balcony and let out a loud cheer as the twins sped off. A huge explosion sounded over head, and she looked up to see a huge WWW filling the sky, flashing in rainbow colors, marking the spot where they had flown out. They paused, turning around on their brooms and looking at the school. Hermione could feel Lee, Angelina, Ron, Ginny, and Neville by her side as tears splashed down her cheeks. She waved and cheered as loud as she could, letting out a choked cry when they turned in the air and sped off, disappearing into the setting sun.

They were gone, and free.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Major heads up!_

_I can't believe I forgot to write this last chapter, they did not have sex! I will make it extremely clear when they do (I'll tell you in the authors note to make sure) they snogged and err... well, all my of age readers should know that it is possible to be graphic before sex. Pop over to 'Weasley's Rule Number one' by 93 Diagon Alley for an example. _

_Again, they did not have sex in the previous chapter (or this chapter but I felt that was rather obvious...)_

_Thanks for alerting me to the fact I forgot to mention that, Iloveromance2o11_

_Now, don't forget to review everyone :)_

_To anyone who has any information, when does Pottermore open up? Is it going to be Halloween or longer? _


	68. Chapter 68

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me. I can't believe we've written so much! _**

_Chapter Sixty-Eight: In which Hermione breaks rules. _

_A week after Fred and George's departure, Harry witnessed Professor McGonagall walking right past Peeves, who was determinedly loosening a crystal chandelier, and could have sworn he heard her tell the poltergeist out of the corner of her mouth, "It unscrews the other way." (Nothing to do with this chapter but one of my favorite quotes!)_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Neville whispered to Hermione, glancing at the portrait hole as though he half expected Umbridge to barge through it.<p>

"No, but I really don't care."

"She has to go, Neville. It won't be hard to fake, either," Fay insisted beside Hermione, standing up for her dorm mate.

"Yeah, Neville, we can do it," Harry said, looking at the fireplace warily.

"Very well, what do you need me to do?" he asked, sighing in resignation and sinking back into his sofa. Hermione beamed at him, too happy to care about anything but what she was about to do.

"I need you to help confirm Fay's story that I am sick."

"So, let me make sure I've got this," Fay said, holding up her hand to stop Hermione. "You are going to transfigure a pillow to look like you, which you will then hide under one of your blankets. We," she indicated herself, Neville, Harry, and Ron, "are going to act like you're sick, and tell Umbridge that's the case. You," she pointed to Hermione, "are not going to be in Hogwarts. You and Angelina are going to sneak out of the castle and then apparate to Diagon Alley. Right?"

"Pretty much," Hermione said proudly, grinning at her friends.

"Does this plan sound like it could fall apart to anyone else?" Ron asked, raising a weary eyebrow.

"Don't all our plans sound like that?" Harry responded, offering Hermione a small smile. "Just promise to tell Fred and George we said hey, alright?"

"Of course."

"Are Alicia and Katie covering for Angelina?" Neville asked after a moment.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt if you confirmed the fact. We'll leave before anyone else is up, but we probably will be gone until at least ten…"

"Oh really, and what are you planning on doing for such late hours? The store closes at six," Neville said, giving her a mischievous smile and leaning forward, resting his chin on his hand.

Hermione blushed a bright red but was saved from answering by Angelina approaching the group.

"Hey, is everything all set for tomorrow?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah, we were just finishing the last few details."

"You're really doing it, aren't you?" Neville's question was quiet, and Hermione barely heard it. "You're really going to sneak out of the school to see them."

"Yeah," Hermione and Angelina said together. Angelina sat next to Hermione, giving the prefect a small smile. They'd grown closer over the last four horrible days. The shared pain of losing the twins had drawn them and Lee closer.

"Oi, am I missing a meeting over here?" Lee asked, sneaking over to the group. Hermione shook her head before offering him a small smile.

"No, you're not missing anything."

"Good, because I'm part of this plan too."

"Of course, you're a part. You're the one who came up with it," Angelina said, giving him a wink. She stood up and gave Hermione's arm a squeeze. "Well, I'm fagged. I'm going to head on to bed, I'll see you all tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Hermione said, smiling. "I think I'll head up as well." The others nodded their heads. Hermione headed up the stairs before climbing into her bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long, exciting day.

-o-O-o-

Hermione should have been exhausted, but adrenaline was flooding through her system. She was following Angelina, and Lee was bringing up the rear. She was extremely excited by what they were about to do. They'd snuck out of the actual castle without any hiccups, now they just had to get out of Honeydukes.

"Alright, once we're on the street, grab my arm, Hermione," Lee said. Hermione nodded her head, already tensing her body for apparition. Angelina pushed the door open and they slipped out onto the streets of Hogsmeade. Hermione latched onto Lee's arm and clenched her eyes.

He twisted into the air and she felt the horrible sensation of apparition. They landed in the middle of Diagon Alley right in front of Ollivander's.

"Where-"

"93 Diagon Alley," Lee and Hermione said together, answering Angelina's question before she could even get it all out. They had ten minutes before the shop opened. The group of friends hurried down the busy street, pushing past customers and ignoring the call of the vendors. 93 was one of the last ones, but they couldn't have missed it. There was already a crowd of people outside it.

The windows were full of items that were moving. They revolved, popped, flashed, bounced, fluttered, dashed, shrunk, expanded, changed colors, and even sparkled. There was so much to look at that Hermione, Angelina, and Lee actually stopped for a moment just to take it all in. The right window didn't have as many things in it but it did have a huge purple poster with flashing yellow letters:

_WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT_

_YOU-KNOW-WHO?_

_YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT_

_U-NO-POO_

_THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION_

_THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!_

All three of them let out a laugh at exactly the same moment, having finished the sign.

"Oh, they're marvelous!" Angelina cried, Hermione was utterly speechless. It was alright, though; the doors burst open and two wonderfully familiar red-heads appeared at the front of the crowd of people.

"Welcome," Fred began.

"Welcome," George repeated, grinning at the crowd.

"To," Fred continued.

"Weasleys',"

"Wizard,"

"Wheezes!" finished George. They stepped back and bowed dramatically, allowing the wizards and witches to enter the store. Before anyone could move in though, a hundred fireworks went off from on top of the store. Hermione's eyes shot to the roof, a huge smile lifting her lips. She loved them both, and she couldn't have been prouder. The twins both straightened up to the applause, beaming as the people began to come in.

Fred was saying something to George, but his voice halted when he spotted Hermione in the crowd. His eyes drifted over to Lee and Angelina before moving back to her, a radiant smile lifting his lips.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, stepping towards her. George let out a similar exclamation and the group fought their way towards each other. Hermione flung her arms around her boyfriend, letting out a happy sob.

"You came!" they exclaimed together, sounding completely shocked.

"Of course, mate!" Lee declared, shaking both of their hands. Hermione and Angelina hadn't let go though, so he found it slightly difficult. "After all, I am a partner here."

"Can we have a tour?" Angelina asked, Hermione was too busy squeezing the air out of Fred to talk. It had only been four days, but if felt like it had been ever so much longer. George said something to Angelina and Lee and the two followed him off to the other side of the store.

"Care for a tour, love?" Fred asked proudly. Hermione nodded her head, moving her arms. She kept one around his waist and moved the other to hold the hand he had draped over her shoulder.

"I'd love to see everything, Fred." He started with the main floor, showing her where all the products were and offering her a few.

"You actually finished the Daydream charms?" she asked, accepting the box. She smiled when she saw the girl on the front. She had brown curly hair and brown eyes that were quite familiar.

"I know, George and me-"

"George and I," she corrected without thought. She blushed and he laughed, shaking his head.

"I beg your pardon. George and I were worried we wouldn't finish them in time."

"I can't wait to try them."

"How do they work?" An older woman with a disapproving frown asked, coming up behind the couple. Hermione immediately sprang into an explanation, making Fred grin proudly.

"Oi, Freddie, you're needed up front!" George's summon sounded across the shop, a slightly desperate edge to it. He gave Hermione an apologetic smile but she just shook her head.

"I'll help," she said with a happy smile. She tapped her robe with her wand and mumbled a spell under her breath, changing her robe to match his bright magenta ones.

"Mmm, that color looks very good on you," he whispered into her ear before heading towards the front of the store.

The day passed by faster than Hermione could believe. She, Lee, and Angelina helped the twins with sales so that by the time it was six pm, they were all quite tired. Fred and George led the way to their flat, pausing before opening the door.

"Alright, we weren't expecting anyone to come over, so excuse us if the place is messy…" George said quickly, winking at Lee who simply laughed.

Fred pushed the door open and stepped back, letting Lee, George, and Angelina in first. He winked at Hermione before taking her hand again and leading her into the flat.

"This is the kitchen, and that's the sitting room," George was saying, pointing around the spacious flat. "My room's the last one on the hall, and Fred's is the first on the left."

George led the group on down to where their lab was and Fred led Hermione towards his room. The walls were a dark red, which complemented the cherry wood of his bed and dresser nicely. There was a trunk at the foot of his bed - his school one unless Hermione was very mistaken - and a nightstand on the side he usually slept on. Her eyes swept the room, taking in little details that made her smile. His school scarf was lying atop his dresser next to the twin book he'd been writing to her in every night. His trunk had a few books on top of it, and a familiar orange quilt was lying on it. His nightstand had three pictures; one of his family, one of George , Lee, and him in front of Hogwarts, and the last one was of her laughing.

She stared at the picture for a moment before realizing it had been taken right after they started dating. It had been one of the times they'd snuck out to Hermione's house during the summer of her fourth year. She could remember him taking the picture while she'd been listening to a joke George was telling.

"It's brilliant," she said softly, turning back towards Fred. He grinned at her, his eyes darting towards the bed before moving back to hers.

"Th-thanks," he said, swallowing thickly before continuing. "We should go back, dinner and all-" She stopped him short by placing her arms on his shoulder and stepping closer to him.

"We have a moment," she whispered, her eyes dropping to his lips. She'd been wanting to kiss them all day, and now seemed to be the perfect moment.

She met his lips slowly, in a kiss that was full of love, hope, and promise. It was well-practiced, familiar and tender, but it quickly turned into more. His hands moved to her waist, traveling up and down her side and making her yearn for more. He let go of her side and slipped his hands inside her robes, placing his hands on her shirt, his thumb brushing her bare skin where her shirt had ridden up slightly.

Her hands slipped down his back, feeling the muscles through his shirt. She smiled against his lips when she felt them flex against her fingertips. His hands rose up, dragging her shirt up slightly while her hands dropped lower. She let out a little sigh when his hand brushed against her upper chest and she broke the kiss off, moving her head next to his ear.

"I love you," she whispered, her hands moving to his ginger locks. His head moved towards her, and his lips found the sensitive skin of her jaw. She leaned her head back, relishing his attention while she could have it. He mumbled the words back against her skin, making a grin lift her lips.

"Mmm," she murmured, tightening her grip on him, "I've missed you."

"Gods, I've missed you too," he said, pulling back to look at her.

"It's only two months, right?" she asked weakly, trying not to sound too sad. He frowned, not missing the way her voice shook and her eyes lost their beautiful sparkle.

"Yeah, two more months."

It sounded so much longer than that.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for all the info, I'll keep checking Pottermore insider :)_

_Keep on reviewing everyone!_


	69. Chapter 69

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me, I'm so glad you agreed to help me :)_**

_Chapter Sixty-Nine: In which OWLs are no longer a worry. _

_"And they'd love to have me," (reffering to the Death Eaters) Harry said sarcastically. "We'd be best pals if they didn't keep trying to do me in." -Half Blood Prince_

* * *

><p>"Make your mark heavy and dark, and do not go outside the circle." The older wizard's voice droned on and Hermione found herself glaring cruelly at her paper. She was so tired of OWLs. It was her last one, thank Merlin. She was more than ready for it to all just be over.<p>

"You are not permitted to use any notes, books, enchanted quills, baubles, trinkets, memory charms," he kept talking, naming every possible method of cheating. It had to have been the tenth time she'd heard it. After he finished that, he told them how to read their test.

Never in her life had Hermione been so tempted to stab herself with a quill.

Why did it have to be History of Magic that they finished the exams with?

It wasn't as if there was anything this semester that had been good. She'd thought it couldn't get worse after Fred and George had left. It had, oh how it had. Hagrid had almost been arrested, but he'd managed to escape; McGonagall had been hexed during the debacle, and was currently in St. Mungo's. She and Harry had to help Hagrid's half-giant brother, and Umbridge had become even more power happy.

She was in Hogwarts hell. It really couldn't get worse though.

Harry let out a shuddering moan in front of her and fell off of his chair, his quill clattering onto the floor loudly.

"Harry!" she cried out, jumping from her chair and rushing to his side. He let out a groan as she reached him, shuddering in her arms. "Help!" One of the OWL professors rushed forward and picked him up, carrying him away. Hermione was sent back to her test. She answered the rest of the questions with hardly a thought, no longer caring about its grade. She turned her answer sheet in and rushed from the room, Ron following her.

"Hospital wing!" she called over her shoulder. He nodded his head and yelped as they both rammed into Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed at once, grabbing him in a quick hug. "What happened? Are you all right? Are you ill?" He shook his head, looking behind them worriedly.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked, his eyes wide with worry, looking Harry up and down and examining him for any obvious injuries. Harry was extremely pale, and looked as though he had been attacked. He grabbed their arms, pulling them down the corridor to an empty classroom. He told them he'd seen a vision of Voldemort torturing Sirius in the Ministry of Magic, and that he was going to kill him.

He wanted to go free him.

Neither Hermione nor Ron could dissuade him, and before Hermione quite knew what was happening, both Luna and Ginny had come in as well. A plan was made, and Hermione found herself following after Harry into Umbridge's office.

Never in her life had she seen a plan blow up so quickly. One minute she was standing behind Harry, wishing Kreacher would just get Sirius, and then Umbridge had appeared with Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

He apparently had seen Luna and Ginny in trouble and had risen to their aid. Darn his Gryffindor recklessness. They were all grabbed by a Slytherin - Hermione by Millicent - and Umbridge forced Harry into her chair.

"So, Potter, you stationed lookouts around my office and you sent this buffoon," she nodded at Ron, causing Malfoy to laugh, "to tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration department when I knew perfectly well that he was busy smearing ink on the eyepieces of all the school telescopes - Mr Filch having just informed me so. Clearly, it was very important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she is still too ill to talk to anyone."

Snarls could be heard from all the Gryffindors. The Slytherins had gagged Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Ron, but their bellows of protest were still clearly heard. Harry, though painfully pale, glared like everyone else. He muttered something, and Umbridge continued to talk. Snape came, which made Hermione feel extremely stupid - they should have gone to him to find out about Sirius - and then he left, and Umbridge was more furious than ever.

"Well, there really is only one thing to do," Umbridge said to herself. "I shall simply have to use the Cruciatus, Cornelius need never know…"

"But that's illegal!" Hermione exclaimed, horrified for more than one reason. She couldn't let Harry be tortured, and she couldn't let Neville see it. Not after what had happened to his parents, it would be too painful!

"Like I said, Cornelius need never know."

"NO! Harry - we'll have to tell her!" she exclaimed, bursting into tears and burying her head in her hands. The others all looked at her in utter shock.

They hadn't seen anything yet.

-o-O-o-

Nor, as it turned out, had she. Everything was happening in a blur - a horribly painful, unstoppable blur. She could have handled Grawp not being there, the centaurs had been a little much; the two together had been horrendous. Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Ron escaping had been pleasant, but awful when she discovered they wanted to come with them.

She didn't want any more friends hurt. They were bound and determined, though, and before she quite realized it she was flying on something she couldn't see to the Ministry of Magic, ready to break in and free Sirius Black.

They got into the ministry with surprisingly little trouble; far too little trouble, actually. It gave Hermione an extremely uneasy feeling, to be honest. There was no one anywhere, not even night guards. They all felt that it was an extremely alarming fact, but none of them voiced the thought aloud. It was as though they were afraid to say it lest it make something horrible come out of the pressing darkness.

The six of them rode an extremely loud lift to the Department of Mysteries, and there was still no one to be found. It was only eight or so; surely, there should have been someone in the building.

A plain black door blocked their path, and Harry was the first to go through it, commenting that it looked familiar.

The first room they went through was circular, and everything in it was black. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, all of it a deep, consuming black. Blue candles floated about the room, and their blue light cast eerie shadows on the room, making it feel all the more unnatural. The moment Luna, who was bringing up the rear, stepped into the room and closed the door the room spun around, making it impossible to know which door they had come through.

They were officially lost in the Department of Mysteries, and it had only taken them ten minutes.

The first room Harry led them to contained a large vat of brains; Hermione did not care to think what they were for. She marked that door with a large 'X' indicating they had been through it. When Neville shut the door the room spun again, and Harry chose another door.

This room was larger, and more dimly lit than the previous one had been. It appeared to be some sort of atrium: the centre of it was sunken, and it had different levels of the room. In the center of the room stood a great archway, with nothing in it. It was clearly ancient, looking as though it had been around far longer than the ministry had. Stairs led down to the center of the room, and Harry immediately started down them. It took a great deal of convincing for Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville to get Luna and Harry out of that room. They kept talking about voices they could hear in the empty archway.

They marked that door with another 'X' before the room once again spun around.

The third door was once again vastly different. Unfathomably tall, and equally as wide. Thousands of aisles lined the room, and it went on for so long that one could not actually see its end. The shelves were filled with small, glass orbs; there must have been millions of them in the room.

Harry took the first step, murmuring that it was indeed the room in his dreams. Hermione steeled her nerves and thought longingly of Fred's laughter before following him in. They walked down the eerie aisle to row ninety-seven, but nothing was there.

"He has to be here, this was the spot," Harry explained, showing the first signs of panic that the others were all feeling.

"Harry," Neville called quite suddenly, nearly making Hermione yelp in fright. She hated this room. They needed to get out of it; the sooner, the better.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, looking at Neville.

"It's got your name on it." The group moved nearer, peering at the strange glowing orb.

_S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D._

_Dark Lord and (?)Harry Potter_

"Harry," Hermione started, shaking her head as he reached for it. "Don't…" She couldn't explain the fear that filled her, or the worry that was twisting her stomach. She simply did not want him to touch the strange orb. It practically screamed out trouble.

"Why not? It has my name on it," he retorted, and then he grabbed it up before she could say anything more.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me." The drawling voice echoed behind the group, and Hermione's heart sunk as she spun around and raised her wand.

She was afraid they wouldn't make it out alive.

"To me, Potter," Lucius Malfoy repeated, his drawling voice sending chills down her back. Her eyes scanned the darkness and she instinctively counted the figures emerging from the shadows. There were twelve Death Eaters surrounding them. Bellatrix tried to summon the prophecy but Harry cast a shield charm before she could. Neville was glowering at the death eater and Hermione found herself praying he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"You need more persuasion?" she asked, her mad eyes sparkling maliciously. "Very well - take the smallest one. Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it."

They moved in a blink - Ron, Neville, Luna, Harry and Hermione. They circled Ginny, making it extremely clear that they would have to take them out before they could hurt her. Ginny, for her part, was standing taller, her eyes defiant and her wand high, more than ready to defend herself.

"You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us," Harry said to Bellatrix. "I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?"

Hermione shot a reducto at the nearest shelf, and the others followed suit. The prophecies exploded and it gave them the distraction they so desperately needed. They ran down the aisle back towards the black door they had entered through, throwing spells over their shoulders at the pursuing death eaters.

Ron, Ginny, and Luna had gotten ahead of Hermione, Neville and Harry, and they disappeared into the smoke at the end of the room. Hermione, not wanting to lose her other friends, grabbed onto Neville's arm and moved closer to Harry, ensuring he didn't leave her sight. They ran out of the door into the strange circular room, and Hermione didn't even pause before turning back towards the door and sealing it. She cast the spell and promptly doubled over, sucking in great lung-fuls of air.

"Where - where are the others?" Harry gasped. She looked up to see what he was talking about and realized that Ron, Ginny and Luna were not with them.

"They must have gone the wrong way!" she whispered, unable to raise her voice; she was so terrified by the thought.

Someone started to bang on the door, and it shook under the onslaught. They all took a step back, their eyes widening in horror.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking.

"Let's get away from this door," Harry said, pulling them through a door. It was room they hadn't been in before. There was a desk and a strange shimmering bell jar where a tiny egg was hatching and un-hatching. None of them had a moment to dwell on it, though, before a voice behind them yelled out; "Alohamora!" Hermione shoved her mates behind the desk, ducking down to join them as she tried to control her breathing. She really didn't believe they stood a prayer of this working, but it would give them a moment.

"Check under the desk," a voice said. Hermione clenched her eyes and tightened her grip on her wand. She opened her eyes again and turned towards Harry.

"Get out of here and get that to Dumbledore," she whispered. He opened his mouth but it was too late. She stood up and shot a stunner at the first death eater. It hit him square in the chest and he fell over. She whipped her wand towards the other one but he was already firing a spell. A dark blur shot by her side and right as the light hit her, she saw Neville tackle the death eater to the ground.

"Run!" she cried out, before pain flooded her senses and rendered her utterly unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for all the reviews everyone, keep them coming! Yes, I do have a George/Hermione story in the works, but it still has a few kinks that need ironing out before I can post it. Don't worry all my Geomione fans, George will get her back soon :)_

_Thanks again!_


	70. Chapter 70

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me, she's put up with me for seventy chapters now! ;)_**

_Chapter Seventy: Where there are tears. _

_"A whine of panic inside his head was preventing him thinking properly: he had one hand on Hermione's shoulder, which was still warm, yet did not dare look at her properly. Don't let her be dead, don't let her be dead, it's my fault if she's dead...-Order of the Phoenix_

* * *

><p>Hermione smelled something that was vaguely familiar. Something warm and summery, free and happy. She couldn't quite place it, but she knew she loved the scent. It helped to ease the unbelievable pain that was flooding her.<p>

She couldn't quite remember why she was in pain, either. She was still in that wonderful place between sleep and awake, though, and the wonderful dream she'd been having was beginning to fade. Her visions of Fred started to slip away, making her heart race faster and the pain well up even more.

"Fred," she whimpered out, tilting her head from one side to the other. The futile action caused her to realize that she was lying on something very warm and soft, and that there was a pillow beneath her head.

She felt something move towards her, something big and hard, and deliciously warm, but she couldn't quite open her eyes yet. Sleep still clung to her, making the seemingly simple action impossible.

"Hermione?" The voice Hermione most wanted to hear whispered the single, simple word next to her ear, his breath washing across her face and causing her heart to speed up. A calloused hand brushed across her forehead and she knew the touch intimately well.

"Fred?" she asked, tilting her head towards the touch. She took a deep breath and gathered all her strength before forcing her heavy eyelids open. Her vision swam for a moment before clearing up and leaving her with the view of a red-head bending over her.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, and with the call of her name all the memories of why she was in such terrible pain came back.

"Hermione!" Harry appeared at her side suddenly, surprising her and relieving her. He was alive, he'd escaped! What about the others though, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Luna, what of them?

"Open the damn curtains, George, let me see her." Fred helped her sit up as the curtains on either side of her bed were wrenched open. Luna and Neville were sitting on one bed, huddled close. Ron, Ginny, and George were on the other bed. They all looked horrible; Ron was covered in bandages, Ginny had a splint on her ankle, Luna's lip was split, and Neville was covered in cuts and bruises. What had happened after she'd been hit?

"What happened?" she croaked out, her eyes moving to Harry. She could feel sadness and sorrow rolling off of him in great waves. It was evident by the deadened look in his normally bright eyes, and by the posture he had, as though he no longer had the strength to sit properly and was using all his strength to remain upright.

"S-Sirius," Harry wept. She choked and Ron picked up the narrative, filling her in on what happened, Ginny finishing up the tale when he could no longer continue.

She heard the doors to the ward open but she was hardly aware of them as she reached out for Fred. He wrapped her up in his arms, his own eyes burning. Ron grabbed onto George and transferred to her bed, placing a hand on her and Harry, tears welling up in his own eyes. Neville carried Luna over, and they both joined the others on the bed. Ginny and George came over last, and all the students held onto each other, trying to offer comfort to each other as they all cried for what they had lost.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in at some point, and they held onto Ginny and Ron as best they could, not having the heart to take them away.

It could have been days or minutes later, Hermione had no idea of the time, but Madame Pomfrey eventually came and sent them back to their separate beds. Harry moved to Ron's side, leaving Hermione and Fred alone.

"Hermione?" She recognized the voice in an instant, despite the grief induced haze she found herself in. Mrs. Granger moved to her side, placing a hand on her daughters back as her husband also came over to the bed. Fred refused to let go of Hermione, though; he honestly couldn't make his hands let go of her, nor could she let go of him. Mrs. Granger shot her husband a quick look and he shook his head, frowning at Fred. She narrowed her eyes pointedly and sat up on the bed, moving closer to both of them. She kept her hand on her daughters back but placed her other one on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze and murmuring something into their ears.

She had no idea who 'Sirius' was, nor did she know why Hermione sounded so heartbroken when she wept out 'poor Remus;' she only knew her daughter's heart was clearly broken, and Fred clearly wasn't doing much better. She didn't care if her husband disliked the boy, she wasn't about to let either of them suffer alone; she was a mother, after all.

Fred nearly wept when he felt her hand on his arm, the simple comfort she was trying to give him doing more than she could ever know. He felt accepted by her, and despite the overwhelming grief, fear, pain, and heartache he was feeling, he couldn't believe the relief that washed over him. He'd never wanted someone to receive him so much, and the thought that she might even consider him made the pain in his aching chest ease ever so slightly.

Never in his life had he been as scared as when he received a message from the Order about their raid on the ministry. He kept hearing Kingsley's deep voice telling him and George that Ron, Neville, and Luna were unconscious in the hospital wing. Hearing that Hermione was barely with them, though, was that much worse. He'd nearly frozen up; George had had to push him to get him to floo to Hogwarts. His thoughts had taken on a paniked rhythm and he couldn't breath.

When he saw her on the bed, her head leaned towards one side and her arm covered in bandages, he thought he'd died, because he couldn't see her breathing. If she wasn't breathing, then she wasn't alright, and there was simply no way he could continue on living if she was not alright. He'd simply cease to really live.

She had been alright though, she'd let out a soft sigh, and she'd nuzzled her cheek against the pillow. His heart had jumped to his throat and he'd nearly knocked Pomfrey aside in his rush to get to her. She'd relaxed when his hand found hers, and Pomfrey let him stay for that reason.

Fred was heartbroken about Sirius and what it would mean for everyone, but he felt horribly guilty because he was mostly relieved at the moment. His family, and his Hermione, they were all safe. The war was inevitably coming, but for at least a moment they were safe.

He clutched Hermione to his chest even tighter and let himself shed a few tears into her soft curls, thanking every deity he knew that he could still hold her.

-o-O-o-

Hermione was snuggled up in the corner of the cramped compartment, flipping through the prior evening's edition of the Prophet with a frown. Neville was in the seat beside her, and Luna was in the seat next to him. They were reading the Quibbler together, occasionally whispering a comment to each other.

Ginny and Fay were sitting across from them, Ginny flipping through a Witch Weekly while Fay flipped through a Chudley Cannons book. Harry and Ron were both on the floor playing a game of chess which, unsurprisingly, Ron was winning.

"It hasn't really started yet," Hermione sighed, setting her newspaper aside and picking up a book. "Everything is going to change."

The others didn't make a comment, just looked at her with understanding eyes. Ron's eyes widened and he nudged Harry in the ribs, pointing outside the compartment where Cho Chang was walking by.

"What's - er - going on with you and her, anyway?" he asked quietly after a moment, missing the annoyed look Fay shot him. He didn't miss the subtle kick Ginny gave him.

"Nothing," Harry said carelessly, moving his pawn to take Ron's.

"I - er - heard she's going out with someone else now," Hermione added after a beat, glancing at Neville. Harry looked like he couldn't care less.

"You're well out of it, mate," Ron said, knocking Harry's pawn over. "I mean, she's quite good-looking and all that, but you want someone a bit more cheerful." He gave Fay a small smile, and Hermione was excited to see her return it.

"She's probably cheerful enough with someone else," Harry commented with a shrug.

"Who's she with now, anyway?" Ron asked. Ginny answered knowingly.

"Michael Corner,"

"Michael - but – but you were going out with him!" Ron spluttered, not noticing Harry's castle attacking his pawns.

"Not anymore," Ginny said indifferently. "He didn't like Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw at Quidditch, and got really sulky, so I ditched him and he ran off to comfort Cho instead."

"Well, I always thought he was a bit of an idiot. Good for you. Just choose someone - better - next time," Ron said carefully, looking at Harry. Hermione raised her eyes and caught Fay's gaze, fighting a laugh when she rolled her eyes. Ronald would never be known for subtlety.

"Well, I've chosen Dean Thomas. Would you say he's better?" Ginny asked, scratching her nose absently.

"WHAT?" shouted Ron, upending the chessboard. Crookshanks went plunging after the pieces and Hedwig and Pigwidgeon twittered and hooted angrily from overhead. Trevor jumped off of Neville's lap and headed for the trunks overhead. Everyone was silent for a moment, and then they all started to laugh, letting themselves enjoy the utter hilarity of the situation.

The rest of the train ride passed by relatively calmly, but Hermione couldn't help but feel left out. Seeing Ron flirt with Fay and Luna sitting by Neville made her miss Fred. She wasn't all that sure when she'd actually get to see him again. She really missed both the twins, actually. She'd had a hard time with them not being there, she could scarcely imagine two more years of it.

Neville and Harry helped her get her trunk down, as she still wasn't able to lift much from the spell she'd been hit with, and together the group made their way off the train.

Harry was the first, and he let out an exclamation of surprise. Curious, Hermione pushed her way through the students blocking the rest of the train before letting out a joyous exclamation. Fred and several other Order members were standing on the platform, waiting for Harry no doubt. She hardly noticed the others though, she had eyes only for Fred.

"Fred!" she cried out, running down the steps, leaving her trunk forgotten as she hurtled forward through the crowd.

Fred grinned like a nutter and called her name out as well, pushing through the crowd to get to her. Hermione launched herself into Fred's wide-open arms and he gripped her tightly to him. Fred happily twirled her around a few times before setting her down, sliding a hand along her jaw that awoke hundreds of butterflies in her stomach before he bent down to snog her thoroughly.

It had been far, far too long since she'd kissed him. Holding him now, kissing his lips as fervently as he was kissing hers, she found herself forgetting everything negative that had happened in the last few months. She only focused on how it felt to be in his arms again and how much she loved him.

She was hardly aware of the other students leaving the train, or the fact that her parents could see them. Nor would she have cared had she been aware. She had only a little while with him, she wasn't going to waste it over something as silly as propriety.

-o-O-o-

The atmosphere at her house was tense, to say the least. Her dad was still against Fred, but her mother had made it more than clear that she was on Hermione's and Fred's side. She couldn't help but feel slightly numb during most of the visit.

How strange it was that she felt she was visiting, too. She had lived in the house for the first eleven years of her life; it was her home, the only one she had ever known. It didn't feel like her home anymore, though. She didn't belong here, she was no longer part of this world.

Not only did she have the pain of that realization, but she also had the pain of realizing she could never be able to return to the way things had been. Sirius' death hit her far harder than she ever thought it would; it cut her to the core. She couldn't believe that he would never write again. She would never stay up late in the common room watching Harry talk to him through the floo network, she would never worry about him getting caught with his reckless behavior. She'd never again get to see a hint of the man he had been before prison in his eyes when he laughed.

She couldn't even find comfort in her books anymore. She knew the battle was coming, but it had never, never been so frighteningly real to her before. The only relief she had was at night when she would write to Fred and sometimes George. She had no idea he felt almost the same.

After a mere two weeks, Hermione had had more than enough. Her father kept trying to talk her out of retuning to Hogwarts, and she simply couldn't take it anymore. She bid her parents goodbye, promised to write frequently, and headed out to the Burrow.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm probably going to post the George/Hermione next week, but it might not be every day updated until after this one is finished, which honestly won't be terribly much longer. I don't see Half Blood prince lasting that long, and I'm not going much past DH. I've already planned the end of this tale, actually. ;)_

_Thanks again for all your reviews, I really can't tell you what they mean to me. I've always dreamed of writing an original novel one day, and reading your thoughts and encouragments, critics and reviews really help me believe that some day I just might be able to do it. Thank you from the bottom if my grateful heart,_

_Mya_


	71. Chapter 71

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me, you're awesome! ;)_**

_Chapter Seventy-one: Where Fred surprises and Hermione panicks. _

_"It was, he thought, the difference between being dragged into the arena to face a battle to the death and _

_walking into the arena with your head held high." -Order of the Phoenix_

* * *

><p>"Morning, love!" Fred called out happily from the breakfast table as Hermione and Ginny came down the steps. Ginny went on unfazed but Hermione came to a full stop, her mouth dropping open and her eyes blinking rapidly. He was in front of the icebox, filling up three mugs of orange juice so he couldn't see her.<p>

"Hermi-woah!" She jumped off the last steps and propelled herself across the kitchen, lunging at him and wrapping her arms around him a tight hug that made him slosh the juice all over the counter.

"Oh Fred!" she cried out, her voice almost delirious with happiness. He set the juice down and hugged her back, letting out a laugh at how clearly excited she was. Any doubts about the reception he was going to receive were completely forgotten as he wrapped an arm around her. His other hand he brought up to caress her cheek. She was beyond beautiful.

She cut his thought short with a heated kiss, one that stole the air from both of their lungs. His arms found their way around her and he started to deepen the kiss, moving as close to her as he could. She pulled from his mouth when he needed air and after taking a breath he started trailing kisses down on her jaw. He nipped her earlobe and then sucked on the spot ever so gently, leaving Hermione breathless and quaking. His hand found its way into her hair and she moved closer to him, feeling an almost overwhelming need to touch him, to make sure he was really here and that he wasn't going away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips, pulling herself up and closer. She gently nibbled on his bottom lip and the unexpected action caused him to let out a low growl and tighten his grip on her even more.

Merlin, he had missed her so much.

"Don't mind me, I'm just going to grab my juice over here…"

Fred and Hermione sprang apart at the unexpected interruption from Ginny, who was grinning at the couple slyly. Hermione's cheeks heated up in an insistent blush and she had to turn her head away from Ginny, pretending to be interested in the icebox.

"I won't mind you," Fred replied to her, winking cheekily before wrapping his arms back around Hermione. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before releasing her. She smiled at him and grabbed her mug of juice before settling down at the table. Fred sat on her other side and summoned their breakfast from the counter.

"I'm going to make sure Ron's up…Harry's supposed to be coming over tomorrow," Ginny said. She flashed her brother and friend a smile before jogging up the stairs.

"Just us…" Hermione whispered, smiling shyly at Fred. He grinned and grasped the hand she had sitting on the table with his own.

"Yeah, just the way I like it." He picked up his fork and they both began to eat, lapsing into a comfortable silence.

"What would you name a baby girl?" she asked, out of the blue. Fred looked up from his sausage and raised an eyebrow in surprise which caused her pretty cheeks to heat up in a blush. "It was a question Ginny asked me this morning." She swallowed and fidgeted with the biscuit she had been eating. "It was something in Witch Weekly, I think."

"I don't know, really, I've never given it much thought," he said truthfully. "What would you name her?"

"Oh, I have no idea…"

"Do you think about that?" he asked after a moment, his ears turning slightly pink.

"About what?"

"Having children…" Her eyes widened and she nodded her head.

"Yes, I do. I imagine every girl does at one point or another." He knew they were dancing around the real question, and he wasn't terribly sure why they were.

Well, he knew why he was, but he had no idea why she was.

_Would you like to have my kids?_

He'd thought about it before, more than once to be quite honest. He'd even had daydreams about her being pregnant with their child. It scared him a little, as he had no clue what she would think about the idea. He'd never really thought about marrying anyone else but her. Actually, he'd always known she was the girl he was going to marry.

"Do blokes ever think about that?" she asked quietly, her brown eyes locked on his. He smiled softly and nodded his head, feeling oddly self-conscious. They'd never talked about any of this. It was weird, they actually avoided talking about the future. It was extremely hard to look at the future positively. It seemed almost destined to be dark. They weren't guaranteed a tomorrow, now was all they really had. They usually just tried to make the most of what they did have.

"Yeah, well, at least me and George do." She nodded her head and went pack to picking at her breakfast.

"it seems kind of silly, talking about it, doesn't?" she finally said, breaking the decidedly less comfortable silence that had fallen on the couple.

"What, kids and the future?" he asked, doing a slight double-take. He didn't find anything odd about it. Well, it was odd the way they were talking about it, but not that they were talking about it. He frowned at himself and shook his head, trying to clear his mind. His own thoughts were getting him confused.

"Well, yeah. We don't really have a chance at either, do we? A warring world isn't exactly one you want to bring an innocent child into."

The grip he had on her hand tightened as his frown fully developed. "Well, I agree, you probably don't want to have children during the war, but that doesn't mean we don't have a future."

"Do we, though? Can we really ever have one? I'm a mudblo-"

"Don't call yourself that," he cut in fiercely. She was not a mud-a mud-she wasn't!

"Mudblood," she continued, looking determined, "and I'm one of Harry Potter's best mates. Your entire family are members of the Order of the Phoenix, and you're the biggest blood traitors of all. We're all going to be on the front lines of the war." Tears were welling up in her eyes and he was beginning to feel scared.

"So, that doesn't mean we can'-"

"Be reasonable, Fred. We haven't any real, tangible future."

"I was born in the middle of the first war, if you recall. My parents married and had seven kids! Hell, almost everyone at Hogwarts that is pureblood or half blood right now was born during the war. People were marrying left and right. They were acting on their instincts. They married the people they loved, knowing they weren't guaranteed a tomorrow. They did what they could at the moment," he answered, his voice rising with passion.

She wasn't part of the magical world when the war had been going on. He had been; he remembered what it had been like, he could never forget. His earliest memories were all about the war. His first, earliest memory was being pulled away from an exploding house by Alice Longbottom. He could remember seeing the huge, shiny snake and skull appear in the sky, he could still hear the screams of his parents as they discovered his uncles lying dead in the house.

That hadn't stopped them. None of it had. His parents were perfect examples of that fact. They had married because of the war, they'd had children despite all the bloodshed.

"Fred, that may be, I can see that Bill and Fleur are examples of that. I don't think it's a good idea, though. What if something happens to one of them? What if Bill or Fleur…die? How will the other one go on? Are relationships really a good idea at a time like this?"

He leaned back in his chair in utter shock. Unless he was very much mistaken, she was trying to break up with him. She also had just singlehandedly dismissed the thing he was fighting hardest for, his future. He was perfectly aware of the fact that the next few years were going to be hard. He was a member of the Order, and he worked at Diagon Alley - which had nearly become a ghost town. That was all the more reason for him to cling onto what he had, though. He was spending more time with family than ever, writing to Percy every day, helping anyone and everyone he could. He'd considered asking her to marry him when she turned seventeen; he didn't want to wait any longer than he had to. He wasn't sure he'd still have her tomorrow.

That simple thought kept him awake more nights than he cared to admit. The thought of losing a family member was enough to make him weep, but losing her as well, it was so bitter a thought it made it impossible for him to even shed tears.

Which is why he knew they did not need to focus on that. They needed to focus on what they did have, and what they were fighting for.

"Those are the very reasons we can't stop loving each other, we can't cut off our relationships. Because we honestly could die tomorrow; Diagon Alley gets raided every other day, and me and George have a jibe at You-Know-Who himself posted on our front window. We are very aware of how dangerous everything is." He sighed and shook his head, cursing the tears that wanted to rise up in his eyes. He needed to be strong right now, he needed to show his resolve.

"We have love, and trust, and yes, I know it doesn't really seem like it, but we have hope, too. We have each other, and that's one of the only things we do have on our side. You-Know-...Voldemort." He swallowed thickly, fighting a shiver. It was the first time he had ever used Voldemort's real name before. Hermione's eyes widened in slight surprise at his use of it as well. "Voldemort has never had that. According to Dumbledore he can't actually love, he doesn't know how. That gives us an incredible advantage."

"How," she barely whispered out, tears falling down her cheeks. He got up out of his chair and moved over to her, taking both her hands in his as he knelt in front of her.

"Because we will never stop fighting for each other. I will never stop fighting for you, to protect you. I know with you and George by my side that I can't be stopped. I have hope and faith that we can - and will - pull each other through this war. Remember what the hat said? 'Unite within?' We can overcome anything together."

"What if something happens? What if, what if you get hurt?"

"I'm not going to promise that I won't, that wouldn't be fair to you and it'd be a lie." He took a breath, bringing a hand up to brush a tear from her soft cheek. "I can promise I won't stop loving you, ever."

"Really?" She sniffed, her wet eyes holding his own with surprising intensity. He couldn't help but grin at her. She really had no idea how crazy he was about her, and for how long either.

Actually, now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure he'd ever told her just when he began to fancy her...

"Did I mention the fact that I've fancied you since you fell on top of me in your first year?" Her eyes widened in utter surprise and her mouth formed a little 'o' of surprise. He went on, smiling more broadly even though his cheeks were heating up in a blush.

"It took me almost four years to get the courage to ask you out. There is no way I'm ever letting you go, Hermione. I'm in this thing for life, til the bitter end." He moved his arm around her shaking form and pulled her closer, wrapping her up tight and bending his head over hers.

She sniffed and held onto him, burying her head in his chest. He could feel her trembling against him and he acted on his basic instinct, he decided to make her laugh.

"Did you know stressed is desserts backwards?" he asked out of the blue.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hermione asked, pulling back to look at him and fighting a laugh at the random fact. Fred just grinned and shook his head. "Nothing, but it did make you smile."

"Yeah, it did. You always do."

She let out a contented sigh and snuggled into his arms.

"I know what I want to name our first girl," she said, leaning into his shoulder with a sleepy smile. He smiled down her. A baby girl. He liked the thought. He particularly loved the way she said 'our' girl. He hoped that they could have one someday. A smart little girl with her beautiful eyes and soft hair.

"What?" he asked after a moment, coming back to himself.

"Hope."

Hope, that was perfect. Their little hope. All they had left in this bloody world, love and hope.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for all the reviews, I really can't begin to describe what they mean to me :)_


	72. Chapter 72

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me, you're awesome! ;)_**

_Chapter Seventy-Two: Where Hermione surprises. _

"_It's now or never, innit?"-Ron_

* * *

><p>Harry arrived in the middle of the night, and their OWL results came by mid-morning. Hermione had never been more excited or disappointed in herself. She had passed all of her classes, with flying colors. She had ten Outstandings, and one Exceeds Expectations.<p>

She was officially a sixth year - she only had two years left of her Hogwarts Education. Where had the time gone? When had she gotten so old?

She spent most of her spare time studying her new books. Fleur was fully consumed with her upcoming wedding, the boys only played Quidditch, and Ginny was always complaining about how much she hated Fleur. She missed her twins more each day. She kept herself slightly entertained by writing in her twin book or sending owls to Neville, but she still missed them.

Learning the truth behind the prophecy didn't help much either. It was official now, Harry had no hope of escaping Voldemort; it seemed as though he was destined to fight the horrible wizard.

They had two weeks till school and she was bored out of her mind. Fred and George weren't coming over tonight, either. They'd visited every other night but they couldn't tonight for one reason or another. Hermione wasn't sure why, but she didn't particularly care.

If they couldn't come to her, she'd go to them.

Ginny, and - surprisingly - Fleur, helped her with her plan, which was relatively simple. She started coughing after lunch and Mrs. Weasley promptly sent her up to bed when she began to run a fever, thanks to the fever fudge Ginny had dropped in her soup.

She waited for a few hours, and then Fleur snuck in to her room with a mischievous smile that looked out of place on her pretty face. She took Hermione's arm and apparated her away to the alley behind 93 Diagon Alley. It was possible to get to their flat from there, and Hermione knew just how.

"Bonne chance!" (Good luck) Fleur whispered, glancing down the alley uneasily.

"Merci beaucoup!" (Thank you very much) Hermione responded, pressing a kiss to each of her cheeks before stepping back. Fleur smiled at her and nodded her head before twisting into the air. She disappeared with a loud crack and Hermione couldn't help but grin mischievously.

She turned and ran up the staircase that led to their flat, thanking Merlin that Fred and George had rigged the safety wards to let her through. She tapped her wand against the door at the top and murmured the counter spells before pressing her palm flat against the door. The green paint on the wooden door shimmered, and she lowered her hand to the knob, twisting it and pushing the door open.

She was in.

A mischievous grin lifted her lips and she couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh. Her plan was working, she just had to do the easy part now. She crossed the flat, locking the door behind herself, and went straight to the kitchen. She set her wand on the counter and opened their icebox, examining what all they had. It wasn't much, unsurprisingly. Still, she had enough to work with.

She glanced at the wall and smiled, she had two hours to get something ready. She began to bustle around the kitchen, humming to herself. She started with a soup before moving onto the main course, roast and potatoes - Fred's favorite meat and George's favorite veggie.

She took out a bottle of pumpkin juice, intending to warm it up for supper, but she tripped on a loose tile and spilled the entire bottles contents onto her blouse and skirt, making her yelp at the cold, unexpected sensation.

"Brilliant." She muttered in annoyance, glancing down at her now soiled clothes. What would she do? She couldn't very well wear this now. Maybe Fred would have something she could put on… surely he wouldn't mind, right?

She went his room, her decision already made. She pushed the door open and smiled softly at the slight messiness of it. A few robes were on the floor, and several balls of crumpled paper surrounded the waste bin in the corner. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for something loose she could put on. Her eyes fell on his Christmas jumper, and she reached for it, tugging her dirtied blouse off before slipping it on. It was several sizes too large, but immensely comfortable.

She paused for a moment while considering her skirt. It wasn't as badly messed up as her shirt had been, but it was still damp and sticky… Her eyes once again scanned the room and this time it was a mischievous smile that lifted her lips. She went to his bed and picked up his pajama bottoms, deciding that they would really be the only things that would fit her anyway.

She tightened the drawstring on them, but they were still extremely voluminous on her. She had to roll the bottoms up several times just to be able to walk. She glanced at herself in the mirror and shrugged. At least they were both green.

-o-O-o-

Fred was in an exceptionally good mood. They'd had a wonderful day at the shop, and the surprise of seeing Percy, albeit in disguise, had been a wonderful one. He was a little sad about facing the prospect of eating dinner alone, but he was happy George was getting to spend time with Angelina.

He missed Hermione though.

He pushed the door to his George's shared flat open with a sigh, glancing at the empty hall behind him before turning and stepping inside. He paused with one foot in the air and took a deep breath. Something smelled really, really good. What on earth was it?

It smelled like roast, and potatoes, and cheddar soup. He took a deep sniff and immediately walked into his flat, his eyes taking everything in. The place had been swept, and there were three plates set out on the table for dinner. His eyes shot to the kitchen and a huge smile lifted his lips as he saw the meal setting out, ready to be served up.

_Hermione._

He didn't even have to ponder who else it could have been.

"Fred! You're ten minutes early." The voice of the girl he was just thinking about sounded behind him and his grin got even bigger.

He loved her so much, she was willing to-

Every thought in his head stopped short the minute he turned around to look at her. In the center of the living room, walking towards him was a vision he knew he would never forget. The sun had started to set outside, casting the living space in an almost orange radiance. The warm feel of the room made her pale skin seem to glow, and her brown locks look more golden.

He could barely make out her fingertips at the bottom of his jumpers sleeves, and her feet were completely hidden beneath his far too large pajama bottoms. The jumper was slanted on her, revealing the strap of her bra and a strip of her bare skin. It reached to her mid thigh, and it was voluminous to hide all the luscious curves he knew were hidden beneath it, but never in his life had he seen a sight like her.

Merlin and Godric, she was gorgeous! He'd seen her in a slip of a night gown, and while that had been incredible, it wasn't any more beautiful than she was now.

Something along the lines of 'huwhphb' poured out from his mind, but he suddenly couldn't make his mouth work, or his brain which had gotten very stuck on the stunning witch in front of him.

She raised a curious eyebrow, not understanding what had him behaving so oddly. She glanced down at herself and felt her cheeks heat up in an instant flush as she looked up.

"Oh, Fred! I'm sorry, I accidentally spilled pumpkin juice on my shi-" It was her turn to stop thinking as he grabbed hold of her. His arms snaked around her waist and his lips claimed hers in a soft, languid kiss that made her knees start to give way.

"Love, you can wear my clothes any time you like. They look much, much better on you." He whispered, pulling back from her lips and bringing a hand to brush a stray curl behind her ear. She blushed even brighter, but smiled up at him. They were silent for a moment, enjoying the close embrace and the quiet room before Hermione realized just how quiet it was.

"Hey, where's George?" Fred snorted and lifted his head from hers.

"Why? Did you want him as opposed to me?" She shook her head, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

"No, silly. I just wanted to let him know I fixed him potatoes."

"Well, I'm afraid he won't get to enjoy them until tonight, he's out with Angelina. Actually, he may not get to try them till tomorrow…"

Hermione nodded her head primly before removing her arms from around him and slipping out of his embrace. "Well then, I guess we'll simply have to enjoy this feast by ourselves."

"Sounds good to me," he said in a chipper tone as he followed her to the kitchen. She handed him the cups and silverware, ordering him to finish setting the table. By the time he had finished, Hermione had all the food on the table and was serving him some roast.

She bent over at the waist to ladle the soup into his bowl and his eyes drifted innocently downward to look at the delicious cheddar when he was caught on a much more delicious sight. He hadn't realized just how loose the jumper was on her, but when she bent over he could see straight down the neck of the shirt to her generous cleavage.

He swallowed thickly and raised his eyes guiltily, hoping she hadn't caught him staring. The faint blush on her cheeks and the smirk on her lips let him know that she had indeed caught him.

"Like what you see?" she asked coyly before sinking into her seat gracefully. He grinned sheepishly at her before picking his fork up.

The conversation was lively, and brushed on various topics, everything from her OWL results to the twins' new product ideas. It always marveled him how utterly easy she was to talk to. He'd known her for eight years now, and he still had plenty to talk about. She didn't pretend to listen, and she didn't flaunt the fact that she was extremely smart. He'd known people on both ends of that spectrum, and he didn't particularly care for either type.

They drifted to the living room after dinner, and continued to talk in there. Fred and Hermione were both sitting sideways on the couch, slowly drifting closer the later it got.

Before Fred knew it, Hermione wasn't responding to his questions anymore. He glanced down at her head, which was snuggled up against his chest, and he couldn't help but smile. She was fast asleep. The arm he had on the back of the couch slipped down and wrapped around her shoulders. He pulled her closer and leaned his head against the top of hers, savoring the feeling of her soft curls against his cheek.

He had just closed his eyes when he felt something tap his shoulder. He mumbled sleepily before pulling Hermione closer and snuggling down into the couch more.

"Fred, mate, none of that. You're going to get her in trouble with mum." He pried one tired eye open to look at his twin. George was peering down at the two of them nervously, a plate of potatoes in his hand.

Something told Fred that should be funny, but he was too sleepy to really care at the moment. He just wanted George to go away and leave him and Hermione alone.

"Mate, let her go. Come on, Hermione. You've got to get back to the Burrow. It's eleven thirty already."

"Hmm?" she murmured, brushing her nose against Fred's chest.

"Mum's going to be checking in on you in the next ten minutes. I guarantee it."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Lol, seventy chapters into the story and I have just now been asked about Fred's fate :) I was wondering how long it would take, he-he. To that affect, I'm simply going to say that I love Fred._

_Oh my god! I messed up with the Thestrals! Can you all forgive my oversight? Thanks to the numerous reviewers who spotted the goof and pointed it out :)_

_Now, about 'Hope' first, it was Hermione that came up with the name, not Fred, second, she did name one of her children 'Hugo' I hardly think 'Hope' is all that outlandish. (Did anyone else notice that Rose and Hugo have the same intials as their parents? RW and HW? just thought that was cool)_

_I'm not griping at anyone, I just recieved a few very rude comments about the name from Anon reviewers. I'm trying to build two vastly different characters together, and imagine them in a war torn world where they honestly are unsure of any future. _

_Thank you all for the reviews though, I really do appreciate them, and the fact that you took the time to do it. _


	73. Chapter 73

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me, you're awesome! ;)_**

_Chapter Seventy-Three: In which they pass two years. _

"_It's not going to work!"- Hermione_

* * *

><p>"Merlin's beard!" she exclaimed, pushing up off of Fred. She apparently woke up much faster than he did. Still, his mind was jumping back into gear enough to realize he didn't want his mum to realize his girlfriend was alone at the flat with him. He did not need that conversation again.<p>

"Come on," he said, helping her up and standing as well. "I'll be back in a minute, George." He gripped her arm and picked his wand up off the coffee table. A sharp twist into the air later and he was at her bedroom in the Burrow. She was using Charlie's old room for the night.

"Hermione? Was that you?" Molly's voice rang from the hall. Hermione shot Fred a frantic look and he pointed to her bed, indicating she should climb under the covers. She did as he said, and she'd barely pulled the covers up to her neck when the door burst open.

"Hermio-Fred?" He grinned at her and stood up, acting as though he had been leaning down to kiss Hermione on the cheek.

"Hi, mum. I just heard that my girl wasn't feeling well and I thought I'd wish her sweet dreams," he said cheerfully, his smile large and disarming. Molly paused, looking from him to Hermione, who was doing her best to look frail and ill, a few times before smiling softly.

"Alright, dear. Feel better, Hermione, and let me know if you need anything." She left the room, shutting the door behind herself.

Fred sank down onto the bed and let out a relieved breath. "Merlin," he said, turning his head towards his girlfriend. "That was close." She nodded her head, sitting up and grinning.

"That it was." She scooted nearer to him, glancing at the shut door. "It was rather exciting, actually."

"Mmm," he hummed, leaning towards her, his lips hovering over hers. "Is sneaking around what does it for you?"

"You'll have to find out, won't you?" she whispered, leaning back slightly and searching his eyes with her own. He didn't miss the worry in them, and he was pretty sure he knew what was causing it.

"Yeah, I'll have plenty of chances to sneak into Hogwarts." He trailed a finger up her arm, noting she was still wearing his oversized jumper with a smile.

"You will come see me, won't you?" she asked softly, her voice vulnerable. He raised his eyes to hers again and nodded his head adamantly.

"Yeah, George and I both will, actually. We've signed up as Order Guards."

"What?" Her voice wasn't relaxed like he thought it would be, it was quite the opposite.

"Dumbledore has asked the members of the Order to keep guard of Hogwarts. George and I have both signed up. Bill, Tonks, Remus, Diggle, and uh, Moody, I think, have all signed up to help."

"Isn't that horribly dangerous though?"

"Not really. Voldemort won't attack Hogwarts, he's not that dumb. As long as Dumbledore is headmaster of the school, he won't go near it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, they wouldn't have school if it was really dangerous. Dumbledore just wants some extra security."

"Well then, if that's the case, I'll expect to see you quite often. I have to make my prefect rounds, after all. We can do them together." He had never seen her look so wicked and it made his entire body heat up excitedly. He couldn't wait for the rounds now. The thought of having Hermione alone in the dark castle while everyone else was asleep was exceptionally appealing.

"You need to go now, Mrs. Weasley will get suspicious if you're still here," she told him, placing her hands on his shoulder before leaning in and giving him a sweet kiss.

"I love you too, Hermione. Feel better." He gave her a wink and hopped off the bed, disapparating back to his flat.

George was reclined out on the couch, his feet kicked up on one arm rest and his head leaning against the other. He had one arm tucked behind his head and the other was holding open the latest edition of the quibbler.

"Thanks, mate," Fred said, coming around to the front of the couch and sitting on the table in front of him. "She came in almost the minute we arrived."

"Did she catch you?"

"Yeah, but I played it off like it was just checking in on her."

"She actually bought that?"

"Well, yeah." Fred frowned when George laughed, he was missing why that was hard to believe.

"Bloody hell, you both have unbelievable luck. If Angelina was wearing my clothes and I had lipstick smeared on my collar mum would've hexed me till I couldn't walk straight."

"Godric, I didn't even think to check for that. Hermione had the covers pulled up and I was turned away from her… we did get lucky."

"I'll say."

Fred grew quiet for a moment, contemplating everything that had just happened. Hermione would be leaving back to school soon. He'd get to see her two, maybe three times a month, not including the holidays. He was going to miss her. He was actually envious of George, Angelina lived right down the street. He could see her whenever he wanted.

It was going to be a long term.

"What's wrong, Freddie?" George's quiet question drew him out of his thoughts and he realized for the first time he was grimacing.

"Nothing, just thinking about Hermione."

"You didn't ask her yet, did you?" His eyes shot up in surprise to see George looking at him with obvious worry. He was leaning forward, his feet back on the floor and his hands gripping the couch cushion.

"What? No! How'd you even know I was thinking of asking her?"

"Thank Merlin for that," George breathed, shaking his head. "It's obvious you're thinking about it, mate. I know you too well."

"Then what's wrong with the idea?" Fred asked, his voice defensive. He loved Hermione and he was going to marry her one day. What was the matter with asking her to marry him? It was the obvious, logical step to marrying someone.

"She's still sixteen, Freddie. You've got to wait at least until she's seventeen. Muggles don't come of age until they're eighteen. Her parents would flip at seventeen, but at sixteen they - and mum too - would probably kill you." He shook his head, and then paused, tilting his head at his still frowning twin. "Wait, did you think I didn't want you to ask her?"

"You certainly sounded that way."

"Why wouldn't I? Merlin! You've been crazy about her since our third year and you've been going steady for two years now, I should hope you'd marry her." He sighed and gave his brother a smile that let him know he thought he was silly. "I already told you, I'm not jealous, never have been."

"I didn't think you were jealous, George."

"Then what?"

"I thought you were upset…" He trailed off at the look on his face.

"Circe, Fred! I can't figure out how to get this across any clearer than this, so listen up. Hermione has been one of my best mates as long as she has been yours. The three of us have grown up together. Next to you, she's my closest friend, she knows the most about me. I haven't ever looked at her like that, though, you're the only one who ever saw that-"

"I realize that now-" George cut him short by raising a hand.

"No interrupting, Fred." The tone of his voice let Fred know that he wasn't upset. "I want you and Hermione to be together, I've always thought you were going to be together. You were the ones that took forever to see it. I think you should ask her soon, just not until after September 19th. I'm just saying you want to try and keep her parents at least willing to hear your name. Hermione says her mum's accepting you now, you don't want to burn that bridge."

"You think it's a good idea, then?" Fred asked slowly, which made George laugh and shake his head.

"You nutter! Did you not hear a thing I just said? Yes, I think it's a bloody brilliant idea!" Even Fred had to grin now.

"Then would you like to help me pick out a ring? It's harder than I thought it would be…"

"Of course, Freddie."

-o-O-o-

"Fred, where are you taking me?" Her boyfriend of two years (she loved that thought!) had just appeared in her room and grabbed her arm before pulling her out of the room she was sharing with Ginny.

"On a date," was his only answer as he continued tugging her down the stairs. She was excited at the thought, but a little annoyed that he had just popped in at five o'clock on their anniversary, not having said anything to her all day, and just assumed she would be ready to go anywhere with him.

"In order to actually be classified as a date, doesn't one actually have to ask if the other participant wants to go out with the other person? Not just some bloke barging into a birds room and dragging her away?"

Fred must have caught the bitter tone in her voice because he stopped and turned towards her, but instead of looking sorry like she had thought he would, he was smiling mischievously.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you would actually turn me down?"

She let out a splutter of indignation and dropped his hand, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"I just might very well have said no, Fred Weasley. I actually had plans, thank you very much." She was lying, but he didn't need to know that. She huffed and turned her head away from him, sticking her nose up in the air.

Fred let out a snort of laughter and smirked at her, causing her to feel even more annoyed. She could read him well enough to know that he knew she was lying.

"Have I never told you what a rubbish liar you are?"

"I happen to not be lying, and I am not rubbish at it."

"Yes," he replied quietly, stepping closer to her which cause her to step backwards. "you are on both accounts."

"I may be a rubbish liar, but I'm not lying. I had plans."

"Then why did your eyes dart to the wall over my head, and why did you clench your fingers? You only do that when you lie to me." Her eyes widened in surprise and he stepped even closer, making her heart flutter excitedly in her chest. Her back hit the wall of the hallway, ad he closed the distance between them, locking her in place with his body.

"You're lying because you know you'd never tell me no," he whispered, his breath washing across her face, the minty smell and warmth of it making her fight to repress a shiver.

"However," he continued, straightening up and taking a small step back, releasing her, "I am sorry. I should have asked earlier." His hand stretched out to stroke her cheek and he brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Would you please go out with me?"

She smiled at him and nodded her head. "Yes, I will." His smile made the butterflies flare up in her stomach again as she took his hand. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before twisting into the air. They reappeared outside a tall white building that she instantly recognized. Her eyes shot to him expectantly and he tapped her with his wand. A strange sensation washed over her, like someone had just cracked an egg over her head. He did the same thing to himself and he just sort of, disappeared.

"Welcome to the British Museum. It closes in exactly ten minutes, so we need to hurry up inside if we want our private tour." He nudged her forward as he spoke and her eyes widened in utter surprise as she realized his plans.

"Are you telling me we're sneaking into the Museum and staying after hours?" She couldn't see his face, but she could hear his smile in his voice.

"Precisely."

"Oh," she gasped, unable to form anymore words. She was speechless and moved and even more in love with him.

"Happy anniversary," he whispered, his arm wrapping around her waist as they slipped through the museum's doors.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Does anyone seriously think I'll kill off Fred?_

_Thank you all for the reviews, keep them coming please, they really brighten my day! _


	74. Chapter 74

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me, you're awesome! ;)_**

_Chapter Seventy-Four: In which Hermione is depressed. _

_""This is night, Diddykins. That's what we call it when it goes all dark like this."-Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>This was already promising to be a less than wonderful year. Harry came to the feast with a bloodied nose and Snape was in charge of Defense Against the Dark Arts. She also was already missing the twins, but it was worse than before, because now Lee and Angelina were gone as well. There were even new students living in their old dorm.<p>

Aside from the roped off bit of swamp, there was nothing of the twins left. It was as if they had never even been there.

The days drifted by, seeming to grow worse the more time she spent in class. In charms they learnedcontraceptive charms (mortifying!), in potions they studied love potions (which smelled like Fred), and in Defense Against the Dark Arts they learned nonverbal spells, which he was a master at.

Two weeks had passed before Hermione was fully aware of it, and she was once again headed towards her common room, tired of her rounds. She still had to patrol the seventh floor, which meant she'd get to pass by the swamp, again.

She was getting rather pathetic. She really shouldn't be letting their absence affect her so much. They'd be quite disappointed in her. That thought made her frown even more than she had been, and she felt herself come to a full stop. That was not what the twins would want of her at all. They would tell her to prank someone, and when she smacked them for that they'd offer her a book.

That's what she'd do tonight after talking on their twin book, she'd read.

She headed back down the hall, feeling much lighter and determined as she searched the quiet corridors. It had really been rather a boring night as far as rounds went, there was hardly anyone anywhere.

She was just passing an elaborate tapestry of a unicorn and it's foul when she heard a rather peculiar noise. She paused mid step and turned towards it, a frown on her lips. she could just see a faint outline of a body, a rather broad body, it had to be a boy, or Millicent…

She raised her wand and jerked the tapestry aside. "What do you think-FRED!" She screamed the last part out, dropping her wand in her haste to grab hold of the red-headed prankster in front of her. She had no idea why he was here, or why he was hiding behind a tapestry, but she didn't care, it was Fred and he was here.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly to him, relishing the feel of her pressing against as much as she was.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped out, grabbing his face in her hands and pressing a kiss to every inch of him she could reach. He let out a laugh and squeezed her tighter before answering.

"I'm on guard duty, well, sort of. George is actually patrolling the corridors right now, he gave me a quick leave to see you."

"How long will you be here?" she asked, once she had finally convinced herself he wasn't going to just disappear on her.

"Till six in the morning-no, you will not be staying up that late." Fred's voice was firm as he ordered her, and he knew by the sheepish grin she gave him that she had considered the thought.

"Are you-"

"Yes, love, I'm sure. I'm not having you stay up all night before your seventeenth birthday." Her eyes widened in utter surprise and she did a quick mental calculation of all the days she had spent at Hogwarts. He was right, it was the day before her birthday, how had she not realized that? Godric's ghost, she was not with it, she needed to get a hold of herself.

"Well, I can stay up with you for a little while at least, right?" She asked, dropping her hands from his shoulders to his hands, interweaving their fingers together.

"I was rather hoping you would." He glanced down the hallway before looking back at her. "How much do you have left of your patrols?"

"I actually just finished them." Fred grinned widely and Hermione felt her stomach flip excitedly. "So, if you need company…" She trailed off suggestively, offering him a small smile.

"I most definitely need your company, love."

"Then you have it." He squeezed her hands before dropping one of them and starting down the hallway. She followed him eagerly, telling him everything that had happened since she'd last seen him. He, in turn, told her about the store, and the different Order business Dumbledore had sent them on.

It was nearly one before Fred finally convinced her to return to Gryffindor Tower, but Hermione hardly felt tired at all.

-o-O-o-

"Happy Birthday-agh!" Hermione shot up in bed with a yelp, gripping her covers more tightly as she frantically looked around to see who had just yelled. The curtains around her bed had been pulled open and sunlight was pouring in through them. She looked around her bed and let out a gasp of surprise when she saw at least three dozen roses littered across her blanket, and several balloons floating above her head.

"Fred," Hermione whispered out, smiling and biting her lip happily.

"Bloody hell, think you could warn me next time your boyfriend decides to leave you a little birthday present!" Fay was laying sprawled out on the floor, several streamers spread all over her body and several balloons wrapped around her arms.

"Oh, Fay! I'm so sorry." She slipped off the bed, careful not to disturb the roses, and helped her friend up from the floor. "He did go rather over the top, didn't he?"

Fay nodded her head before primly straightening her top. "Yeah, he did. Anyway, happy birthday."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face. She still had a few steamers falling from her wavy hair as well. "Come on, you're getting dressed and then we're headed downstairs." Fay ordered, pushing Hermione towards their shared bathroom. "We have a lot of celebrating to do. After all, it's not every day that you turn of age!"

After getting dressed and putting her flowers in water, Hermione headed downstairs with Fay in tow.

"Is it your birthday, perchance, Hermione?" Neville asked, coming down the opposite stair case with a wry smile. She raised an eyebrow curiously and promptly let out another laugh when she looked at the common room. Apparently Fred hadn't just decorated her living room. The entire common room was covered with flowers and there was a massive banner hanging up over the fireplace that said 'Happy Birthday Hermione.'

"Godric, where can I find a Fred?" Fay asked, looking around the room in shock. Other girls were emerging from their own dorms and gasps of surprise could be heard everywhere. She didn't bother to hide her proud smile. There was only one Fred, and he was all hers.

-o-O-o-

Even though he was no where to be seen, Fred kept surprising Hermione throughout the rest of the day. At breakfast she found a box of sugar quills underneath her napkin. During transfiguration a new scarf magically appeared in her bag. She reached for her wand in Charms and found a pair of enchanted knitting needles instead. After potions she went to the library to find seventeen candles floating around her usual spot, each charmed to burn a different color and unable to hurt the books.

She was returning to dinner after the long day, and she was in a much better mood than she had been the previous evening. There was something oddly empowering about knowing that she could do magic any time she pleased without worry for repercussions.

It would certainly help with Harry in the future. Merlin knows she could have used magic at other times in her life.

"Hermione!"

"Yes?" she asked, looking over at Ron with a smile. He was running towards her, grinning mischievously.

"I just was told to send you to the Entrance Hall," he gasped out, stopping in front of her and clutching his side. "Not sure why, but I'm supposed to bring the others too." She followed him as he gathered Neville, Luna, Fay, Harry, and Ginny before the group went back to the entrance hall.

"Hagrid'll kill me if he sees me out after dark," Harry mused, grinning excitedly as Ron led the way outside.

"Well, he has a point. Should we really be letting you outside?"

"Hermione, not you too. I'm not going to get attacked at Hogwar-"

"Because it's never happened before," she said flatly. He blinked at her and had the good graces to look sheepish.

"Okay, point taken. I'll be careful."

"You better be."

"Honestly, Hermione, it's your birthday, you shouldn't be worrying about anyone else today," Ginny chided, poking her friend in the arm. Hermione tried to look uncaring but she couldn't keep up the façade, she let out a chuckle right as they stepped outside.

"Galloping gorgons, it's a beautiful night!" Fay's voice was quiet and appreciative, obviously in awe of the serene night. Hermione's eyes lifted skyward and she felt her own mouth drop open in a little 'o' of appreciation. Thousands of stars littered the night sky, and the nearly full moon illuminated the grounds even more. The trees were swaying softly in the cool evening breeze, and the moon light gave the entire yard an almost ethereal feel.

"It is beautiful out here." She breathed out, her eyes soaking in the twinkling stars. She was so caught up in the scene before her that she didn't hear the gentle pad of feet behind her, or feel the warm body near her own.

"Still doesn't compare to you." She spun around on the spot, giving off an excited squeal as she raised her arms to wrap her boyfriend up in a tight hug.

"Fred!" He laughed at her obvious excitement, winding his own arms around her waist and lifting her up.

"Happy birthday, Hermione!" The wish came from two other familiar voices, but she was being held too tightly by Fred to look over her shoulder at George and Lee.

"What are you all doing here?" she gasped out when Fred finally set her down, his hand instantly grasping hers.

"You just turned of age, we had to commemorate that!" George exclaimed, grabbing her up in a tight hug and pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Honestly, you snuck out to see our opening day, there was no way we weren't sneaking back in to see you turn of age."

"Thank you," she managed, too happy to think of anything more to say. Fred didn't seem to care, though. He simply took her hand again and led her the rest of the way down the hill towards the Black Lake.

The trees surrounding the quiet lake had been covered with streamers and balloons, making Hermione laugh and lean her head against Fred. He thought of everything. It was probably one of the reasons she loved him so much.

George came out with a cake, which he and Lee pretended to drop. Fred tossed his shoe at them, and the entire group sang her happy birthday to the tune of a funeral march that made her cry from laughing so hard. It was a chocolate cake, and the icing was vanilla, but she hardly noticed any of that. It was the most fun she'd had since school started, and she knew she'd never forget it.

"That was the very best birthday I have ever had," she confided to Fred as the couple made their way back to the castle. The rest of their friends had gone on ahead, giving the couple a few last minutes of privacy.

"Well, I'm glad I could help make it better," Fred said, planting a quick kiss to the top of her head.

"When will you be able to come back?"

"Well, George and I both signed up as permanent guards… so, we'll be back every two weeks."

"Really?" she exclaimed, turning fully towards him and grabbing his arms excitedly. "Really truly?"

"Yeah." For the life of her, Hermione could not think of any words to express her thrill at the thought. She decided that the only way to even begin to describe how she felt was to act, and so she did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head towards her, snogging him with everything she had. Fred happily complied. After all, it was her birthday; he had to do make sure she got what she wanted.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yes, I am not going to kill off Fred :) Fred is simply not going to die in my fic :) I love him too much!_

_In answer to a question I was asked, I find George easier to write, I've written him more and he just flows. I feel like Fred and him are not the same, so I always struggle to capture Fred just right :)_

_Thank you all for the reviews, keep them coming please! They inspire me and make me smile :) _


	75. Chapter 75

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me, you're an inspiration!_**

_Chapter Seventy-Five: Where Hermione learns the importance of Self-Defense. _

_"No, thanks. The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick."-Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>Hermione was sick of a very certain book. She hadn't noticed Harry's obsession with it at first, she had thought merely a passing fancy. Now, though, she was extremely worried about him. He was always reading it, and when he wasn't, he was talking about it.<p>

Granted, his potions grade had improved substantially, but he was scaring her. She didn't know who the 'Half-Blood Prince' was, but she didn't like the sound of him. He seemed, well… dodgy.

Aside from how annoying she was finding this unknown Prince, she was also feeling quite lonely. Romance seemed to be springing up all over Hogwarts. Neville had asked Luna out during the summer holiday, and Ron was flirting with Fay more than ever. She suspected it wouldn't be long 'til they were actually together. Lavender was going steady with Seamus, Ginny with Dean, and Harry spent all his free time mooning over Ginny.

She missed Fred. She got to see him far more than she thought she would, but it still wasn't the same. He could come over earlier on some days, and she made the most of those special moments. She discovered secret places, places only the two of them would ever be. Places they could be alone, no matter how brief a time. There was an alcove on the third floor, a secret broom closet on the sixth floor, the gear room in the clock tower was nice when you used a silencing spell, and if you flushed Myrtle's toilet, you could get twenty minutes alone in her bathroom. They would spend a few stolen moments together, and in that time Hermione would forget her worries.

Yes, she dearly missed Fred, and she was becoming quite uncomfortable with the attention that one Cormac McLaggen was paying her. She had first become aware of his staring during the Quidditch tryouts. She was rather sure that was the reason he missed the last goal. She'd brushed it off as her paranoia; after all, why would anyone look at her? Lavender, Luna, Ginny, Fay, and Parvati had all been there and they were far prettier than she was.

He kept staring, though. During dinner, in the common room, when he headed to Gryffindor Tower after invariably being caught by her during her rounds, and when he came down from his dorm in the morning. He was always looking, always making her feel as though he was xraying her.

She was currently doing her rounds while attempting to avoid him. Fred wasn't due until tomorrow, and she couldn't wait for him. She hated walking the halls alone - it was lonely, and slightly creepy. She was more than capable of handling herself, of course, but she didn't like being alone. Ron was patrolling the upper levels, and she was patrolling the lower levels and the dungeons.

Cormac was always hiding on the sixth floor behind the tapestry of a griffin. She figured that by going to the opposite end of Hogwarts she could avoid him.

She heard a strange noise at the end of her corridor. She hesitated and turned towards it, raising her wand and stepping forward. "Who's there?" She didn't really expect anyone to answer, so she was immensely surprised when she heard not one, but two voices in reply.

"Who you?" Two rather large figures moved out from behind a statue of a stooped man holding a glowing orb. She recognized them immediately, and she felt her stomach turn unpleasantly.

"Crabbe, Goyle. What are you two doing out? Curfew was an hour ago!" The two thugs glanced at each other before turning back to her. They both had large, sly grins. She had to fight the urge to step back at the sight of it.

"All alone, Granger?"

"Yeah, where's Weasley?"

She didn't like the questions.

"That is none of your business. I'm reporting both of you to Snape, now return to your dorms!"

Goyle took a slow step towards her, his eyes looking over her in a way that made her feel as though she wasn't wearing her baggy uniform. "You know, Granger, I don't think we will return." She raised her wand higher, threateningly, but something she never anticipated happened before she could - Crabbe shot a disarming spell at her. She hadn't even seen him withdraw his wand. Who had taught the two neanderthals magic?

"Yeah, we'd rather have some fun." She was walking backwards now, her eyes on her wand, which Crabbe was clutching tightly.

"What, you want this back, Grangy?" His voice was taunting, and it made Hermione angry.

"Give it back," she snapped, standing taller and holding her hand out. Goyle laughed and grabbed her arm, jerking her forward with surprising strength. She found herself slamming into his stomach, and Crabbe grabbed her other arm, tossing her wand behind himself.

"We just want to play."

"Stop it!" she gasped, pushing against them and struggling vainly. She was beginning to get scared; they weren't letting her go, and this part of the dungeon was always extremely secluded! She needed her wand back pronto. "Let me go!"

"Why? You like threesomes," Crabbe insisted, bringing one of his chubby fingers up to stroke her cheek. She froze for a second, shocked by the move. Almost as quickly as she had frozen she moved, though, terrified by the turn of events.

"Yeah, we'll make you forget those twins of yours ever existed." She fought valiantly, struggling with everything in her to free herself from their vice grips.

"Help!" she called out, her voice loud and clear. Goyle drew his free hand back and brought it across her cheek in a resounding slap. The entire right side of her face lit up in searing pain and she saw stars as her mouth filled with blood. She coughed it up, spitting it out of her mouth before taking in a great gasp of air, crying in pain as Crabbe twisted her arms behind her. Goyle's hands were both free now, and he loomed over her, bringing his huge mitts to hover over her chest.

She was gasping for breath, her feet practically off the ground with how hard she was trying to wrench free.

"Stop fighting. The less you resist, the less painful we'll make it," Crabbe hissed, his putrid breath washing over her. She nearly gagged from the smell of it. Panic was threatening to take her now, but she tunneled it, forced it to help clear her mind and help her think of a way out of this horrid mess.

She had to get to her wa-

A clatter sounded at the end of the corridor, someone was coming.

"Hel-" she started to scream. Goyle's huge fist came flying through the air and knocked her in the stomach, making her double over in pain and lose what little air she had had.

"Who's there?" If she'd had any air in her lungs, or strength left in her failing limbs, she would have wept. That was the one voice she did not want to hear. Draco Malfoy.

His pale form appeared at the end of the hall, and he paused at the sight in front of him. Hermione's shirt had been nearly opened, and she was sandwiched between the two boys, her lip bleeding and her cheek swelling.

"Crabbe? Goyle? What are you doing? She's a mudblood!" They both looked at each other, their slow faces working through what had happened.

"We were just having a bit o' fun." Draco stooped down and picked up her wand, crossing the hall to his friends with a fierce scowl.

"In the middle of the hall? They'll have you expelled for this! Quick! Get out of here, Snape is headed this way."

"What about-"

"Leave her," Draco ordered Goyle, frowning at his friend. Crabbe glanced at the blond teenager before returning his gaze to Hermione. She was hardly daring to hope, and she was beginning to sway on the spot. The world around her refused to stop spinning.

"You don't breath a word of this. My dad's a Death Eater. If I found out you talked, I'll make sure he visits your twins." He didn't need to say anything else, her face told him she had gotten his message loud and clear. He released her arms and she slumped to the ground, unable to breathe through the pain in her ribs and unable to stand on her legs. Her heart was racing and the panic she had been pushing away was starting to come back.

Fred and George, he'd just threatened them! What could she do? She knew they were Death Eaters, she had no doubt of that fact! She couldn't risk them getting hurt!

Crabbe and Goyle sauntered off, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. She couldn't see straight anymore and the side of her face was beginning to go numb.

"Episkey!" She gasped in shock and pain as her face flared up again. She lost her vision for a moment and felt something cool and slick pressed into her palm - her wand.

"Watch it, Granger. Don't come down here unaccompanied again. I can't control them forever." With those words Draco left, leaving her very much alone.

Snape never came.

-o-O-o-

"Hermione, what is wrong?" Neville prodded her again for what had to have been the tenth time. She was in pain, her ribs were throbbing, but she wasn't about to complain. She couldn't get it healed, either - that would lead to questions, which would lead to Fred and George being hurt.

"I'm fine, Neville!" she hissed, glancing at him before going back to her studying. She had to finish the paper before tomorrow, and she had to go back on her rounds in an hour… she couldn't think of a way to get Ron to go with her, she couldn't go back to the dungeons alone, though!

"You're lying, Hermione," Harry said, sitting down in front of her, Ron and Fay with him.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are," Neville responded quickly before anyone else could. "I've known you for six years, I can tell when you're lying to me."

"Yeah, you're not particularly good at it."

"You know I consider that a compliment, right?" she huffed, pulling her book closer to her chest.

"Don't try and change the subject," Fay said, leaning forward and frowning.

"Fine, Fred and I had an argument and I'm feeling guilty. Happy?" It was a complete and utter farce, but it was all she could think of at the moment. Harry, Ron, and Neville instantly looked awkward, and Fay looked sympathetic.

"He's on guard duty tonight, right?" the lanky brunette asked softly, reaching out and gently touching her arm.

"Yeah."

"You can talk to him then… Ron can patrol the lower levels, and I can make sure that Cormac isn't there." Hermione was touched by her willingness to help, and felt more than a little guilty for lying.

"Th-thank you," she murmured, her eyes dropping to her paper again. A plan was beginning to form in her mind, a plan that just might work for her…

"Come on, guys, let's leave her alone for now. We can work on that paper over here."

They all stood up and headed away from the sofa she was sitting on and she found herself frowning at their retreating backs. Her eyes shot to the clock over the fireplace and registered the time. She had an hour before Fred and George came… an hour to think of a story for him. She had to think of a reason for him to teach her how to defend herself.

She also needed to find the proper spell to heal her ribs. She couldn't have him finding that out… she couldn't even imagine how he would react to that.

Her decision made, she set the transfiguration book aside and picked up her charms book. She had a lot of work to do.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Don't forget to review! Just hit the blue button :)_


	76. Chapter 76

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me, I'd have never gotten this far alone :)_**

_Chapter Seventy-Six: Where Fred comes to a decision. _

_"It was your heart that saved you." - Dumbledore_

* * *

><p>Fred was excited, beyond happy. He had five minutes until Hermione was due to arrive. He could hardly believe it was already nearly November. September and October had simply flown by. He was having more fun now than he thought he ever could outside of Hogwarts. The shop was doing brilliantly, and he and Hermione were stronger than ever. He missed seeing her every day, more than he had ever thought possible, but it made him look forward to their time together more than ever.<p>

Another year and a half, that's all he had left until she graduated. Just a year and a half. He could make it.

"Fred!" The excited cry made him turn on the spot and grin broadly at his girl. She was running down the hallway towards him, her eyes bright and her smile big. She had left her curls down, and they were flying behind her now. His arms spread open and she flew into them. He lifted her up and spun her around, laughing with excitement and joy.

"You're early," he said, setting her down with a large smile of his own. She kept her arms around his neck and his moved to her waist.

"I finished my paper earlier than I thought I would," she explained.

"Then we can get started earlier," he replied, running his hand down her arms to her hands interweaving their fingers.

"Where do you want to start the rounds?" she asked, her eyes studying him.

"Actually, I have something to tell you about that…" His eyes were sparkling quite mischievously and she found her heart rate increasing.

"What?" He heard the hint of trepidation in her voice, and it made him grin all the more.

"George is taking them for me tonight. I'm free." Her eyes widened in surprise before a strange little smile lifted her lips.

"Brilliant." He tried valiantly to suppress the shiver that wanted to course through him at her words, but he failed. Her voice had completely changed, it was lower, huskier, and the fingers she had running up his arms were sending electric currents through him. It had been two weeks since he'd last kiss her - far, far too long.

She apparently felt the same way, because she acted before he could. Her hands moved to cup his cheeks and she pulled his head down level with hers in a quick motion. She rocked forward on her feet and pressed her lips to his before she buried her fingers into his hair, dragging them through it. She pulled the ginger locks and deepened the kiss, her tongue battling with his for dominance. He was slightly surprised by the rougher treatment, but he wasn't about to complain if she wanted to take the initiative.

When her hands dropped down his shoulders and started undoing his shirt, he became worried. Hermione was not one to get that carried away in the middle of the corridor, no matter how much she missed him. Something had to be wrong.

He pulled away from the kiss, his hands gripping her waist more tightly as he took a deep breath, attempting to clear his head enough to form words. She didn't stop, she just moved her head to his jaw, kissing, nipping, and sucking on the skin there. He moaned at the incredible feel and gripped her more tightly.

"Hermione… what-oh!" She tugged on his earlobe, slipping her hands in his partially opened shirt and running them along his chest. He swallowed again, breathing hard as he tried to make words come out of his mouth, proper grammar long forgotten. "Hermione? Something wrong?"

She pulled back at his words, her hands stilling over his chest. "What?" He took another breath, his mind clearing up enough to notice a flash of hurt in her brown eyes.

"Are you alright?" he managed, his voice still hoarse.

"I thought you would want-"

"Come on." He grabbed her hand, glancing at the hallway before pulling her behind a familiar statue. She hadn't realized they were so near to the twins' old lab. He slipped into the secret passage, pulling her with him. He pushed the stone door shut again before turning back to her. Her eyes were on the floor, and her shoulders slumped, the confidence she usually radiated all but gone.

"Love, what happened?" he asked, stepping up to her and taking hold of her small hands.

"I-I-I need to know how to fi-fight."

Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't that. He really didn't like the way she said it either, it made him instantly feel like she had already needed to know how, and hadn't. Had someone dared to hurt her? And if so, what had happened to her wand?

Who had done it?

"Hermione?" he started. She trembled at the tone his voice had taken, her head finally lifting up to look at him.

"Ha-Hannah's mum was attacked last week," she explained, praying he would take this reason and not push her further. Her eyes were already filled with tears, so at least that would believable. "She was surrounded by Death Eaters. They beat her, and then raped her before they… they killed her."

Fred's hands, which were wrapped around her, tightened almost painfully, and she heard him let out a strangled noise.

"She was a muggle born witch. Susan's aunt was crucioed at the start of term, and Su Li's cousin has been abducted. They're taking and hurting and killing muggleborns. People like me." Her voice was incredibly small, and her lip was trembling as she spoke. What had she been thinking? She should have asked him to teach her before all of this happened. She should have thought ahead!

He pulled her flush against his chest, his arms wrapped around her impossibly tightly and his head leaning over hers, shielding her, protecting her from any harm that could ever come.

"Yeah, I'll teach you everything I know."

-o-O-o-

Fred taught her at every chance he had, learning as much as he could and passing it on in hopes of protecting her. By the time December rolled around she had learned how to free herself out of most holds, and she was beginning to be quite a kicker.

They were resting from a particularly fierce fighting session now, and he was just taking the moment to study her. She was sitting on a bean bag across from him, drinking water at his instruction. She was getting stronger, and he'd never been more proud of her.

Or worried for her. He wasn't going to say anything, but he was quite sure she hadn't been truthful when she told him that she wanted to learn in case she was surrounded by death eaters. He rather thought she wanted to learn because something had already happened, but he couldn't prove it.

"Are you doing anything next weekend?" she asked suddenly, startling him out if his reverie. Fred shook his head and watched her as she stood up and crossed the room to him. She looped her arm through his and snuggled closer to his side, her head leaning against his shoulder in a comfortable way that made his pulse instantly quicken.

"No, why?"

"Slughorn is hosting a party for the 'slug club' and I'm permitted to bring a guest. Would you come with me?" He smiled and moved his head over hers, brushing a kiss to her crazy curls before answering.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to meet old sluggy. It'll be a chance for me to see McLaggen as well." She tensed next to him and he couldn't help the frown that tugged his lips down.

"You know about him?" she asked quietly, her voice slightly ashamed.

"Yeah, Ron told me you had an… admirer." He tried to keep any traces of disapproval out of his voice. He could remember McLaggen quite well, the boy had been a year under him. He remembered him being a git.

"Yes, that would describe him quite well. So you will come with me?" She turned slightly in his arms, lifting her dark eyes to look at his.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world." She got a sweet smile and leaned up, pressing her lips to his in a sweet kiss that made his arms wrap around her seemingly of their own accord, perfectly content to just hold her.

-o-O-o-

She was wearing dress robes of a cerulean blue, and he was quite sure he'd never seen the color look so good. She claimed it was to match his eyes, and compliment his navy robes, but he could hardly believe his eyes were that color. It was far too perfect on her.

She descended the steps of Gryffindor tower slowly, her eyes locked on his and a soft smile on her extremely kissable lips. Her long hair had been left down, and he knew she had done it that way because he loved it down.

"You look gorgeous," he said, stepping up to her and offering her his arm. Hermione smiled even more brilliantly and took it, her eyes wandering over his own outfit.

"Thank you. You look dashing as well."

"Sure you don't want to skip the party?" Fred asked with a smirk, "I still know several passageways we could hang out in." She laughed and shook her head before lightly smacking his arm.

"You're incorrigible."

"And proud of it!"

"Mental too."

"And yet you still love me," he replied, half joking. She smiled and shook her head again.

"Yes, I do. Now hurry up, we're going to be late." He did as she asked and started to run down the hall, leaving her far behind. She laughed and called for him to slow back down.

"I believe you need to catch up, Miss Granger," Fred said, coming up beside her again. She raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"Is that so?" He nodded his head, stepping in front of her with a mischievous grin that spelled trouble.

"Just how do you plan on-Ah!" He scooped her up bridal style and started to run down the hall again, making her yelp and grab hold of him tightly in fear of falling.

"Fred!" she finally managed, the slight chuckle in her voice downplaying the berating tone she'd been going for. "Put me down!"

"No, not when it makes you hold me like that, I rather like it," was his quick reply. She blushed, but didn't loosen her hold on him; if anything, she actually tightened it.

He set her back down outside the party room and let her have a moment to straighten her dress robes back out before actually going into Slughorn's office.

"Hermione, I was-oh, Fred." They hadn't even made it through the door before McLaggen was by Hermione's side. Fred felt his smile drop and his entire body tense up, but he couldn't make himself relax.

Hermione, for her part, was horrified that the git had actually come up to her when she was obviously with her boyfriend, her boyfriend that she so rarely got to see. She risked a quick glance at Fred and was a little excited to see him looking slightly hostile at McLaggen.

"Yes, you know Fred, my boyfriend." She placed a ridiculous amount of emphasis on the word boyfriend and kept her eyes on Fred, smiling adoringly at him. He perked up a bit and offered McLaggen his hand. Fred was the same height as McLaggen, but he had the Prewett genes on his side, so he was much stockier. He shook McLaggen's hand and Hermione had the feeling that the boys were having a contest to see whose handshake was harder. McLaggen withdrew his hand first.

"We were just going to dance, this is one of my favorite songs," she finished, smiling pleasantly at McLaggen. He nodded his head, his smile drooping.

"Alright, save one for me?" She didn't make a response to that. She took the hand Fred offered her and followed him out towards the dance floor. He pulled her closer to himself and placed a light hand on her waist, the touch surprisingly intimate.

Hermione shivered at the look in his eyes and pressed into him when he tightened his grip on her hand. Fred ran his thumb over the back of her hand and she drew her breath in quickly, her head craning back to look at him more clearly.

They'd been dating for two and a half years, she knew she was going to marry him, she knew they would grow old together - she'd never really doubted it since he first asked her to date him. It marveled her that she still felt lightheaded around him, though. Two years together and she still felt like she'd die if she couldn't touch him again—if she couldn't do more, feel more than the last time she was with him.

She pressed her head against his chest as she always did when they danced and Fred found his heart tightening at the feel. The emotions that he had for her - the love, desire, care, joy, ecstasy she always brought out - left him breathless. It seemed like everything she did made him fall in love with her more. Fred couldn't help but wonder if he could ever stop falling and just be in love with her. He doubted it was possible.

When he was younger, he'd thought it was crazy that people stayed with one person for their entire lives - there were so many people in the world, how did anyone stay with one? His dad had laughed and said he'd understand it one day. One life time was far too short to really know a person, far too short to spend with the person you fall in love with.

Dancing with Hermione, holding her close and feeling the warmth from her skin and the softness of her hair, he decided that his father was quite right. The hundred or so years he had left of his life was far too short a time to spend with her.

He was going to ask her to marry him.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Don't worry, I'm not wimping out on what happened last chapter. Also, it was Crabbe who was threatening to use his dad, not Malfoy. It wasn't meant to be Dramione either, I just don't think Draco would stand by while some one was... abused. Yes, I know he wasn't all good, but I still don't think he would have. Please don't forget to review!_


	77. Chapter 77

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me, you gave me the idea for this chapter ;)_**

_Chapter Seventy-Seven: Where Fred is angry and George has bad timing. _

_"Probably full of Nargles..." - Harry_

* * *

><p>Harry was being even more of an idiot than normal. He was convinced that Snape was no longer on their side and that he had taken an unbreakable oath to help Draco - whom he suspected of being a death eater - do something horrible by the end of the year.<p>

Hermione was quite sick of hearing about it by the time she finally got home for Christmas. She stayed with her parents for the days before the holiday, and then she went to the Burrow for the actual holiday.

She was crossing the back forest, finally emerging from the trees to see the Burrow. A sense of pride filled her up as she walked across the dark yard. She was always scared she would get lost in the woods.

"Hermione!" She started at the unexpected voice and turned to see Fred walking towards her. He was smiling broadly and it made her stomach give a familiar, happy little flip. She could hear music coming from the Burrow and the air was chilly, the promise of snow hanging in the air. The entire scene seemed to promote the feeling of Christmas and she found herself getting excited by it.

Fred finally reached her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and tight. "Happy Christmas," he whispered, resting his cheek on the top of her head. He gripped her more tightly, his breath fanning small tendrils of her brown hair outward into the air. He watched them fall back to her, then out again when he exhaled.

She murmured the words back to him, laughing when she heard Celestina get louder inside. She remembered listening to this concert for the last few years now. Fred had often confided to her how much he disliked it.

"Oh, come and stir my cauldron, and if you do it right, I'll boil you up some hot strong love to keep you warm tonight," she began to sing, laughing too hard for the words to be on time or in the correct note.

Fred grinned against the top of her head and joined in, singing the silly love songs to her. They began to dance around the empty garden, neither quite ready to go into the crowded house yet. She tripped on her own feet and fell against him, her chest pressing flush against his. He stopped dancing and brought the hand he had clasped in his to his heart before bending his head down and capturing her lips in a tender, sweet kiss.

They lost track of time and it lost its meaning to them as they kissed. She melted into his arms, winding her arms around him as tightly as she could, unable to focus on anything except the urge to be closer. He felt the same, his hands moving up and down her back, her arms, her hair. Hermione was barely aware of his hand stroking up and down her back before dropping decidedly lower, and Fred had a vague notion that her fingers were tangled up in his hair, but he simply couldn't think past the way she felt against him.

After a long time - or possibly short time, neither was too sure - they broke apart, but before Hermione could lament the loss, Fred was nuzzling her neck and jaw, and nipping at her earlobe before whispering in a lower, huskier voice, the warmth of his breath blowing across her ear.

"You're so beautiful… I love you so bloody much." She shivered against him and tightened her fingers in his hair, trying to merge their bodies even closer as her lips blindly sought his again. He tilted his head away from her, though, and removed his arms from around her. She whimpered at the loss and looked up at him in hurt and confusion.

His normally bright eyes were dark with want and his lips were deliciously swollen. His hair was hanging around his head haphazardly from where she had repeatedly run her fingers through it. He was breathing heavily and looking at her with a nervous determination. He took a small step back and swallowed thickly, licking his lips nervously.

"Fred?" she questioned, her voice unashamedly worried. He shook his hand and grasped her hands in his.

"I need you to let me say what I'm about to without interruption."

"Alright…"

He slowly exhaled and raised his eyes from the ground he had so intently been studying. "Hermione… I love you, more than any-"

"FRED!" George's voice rang through the peaceful garden, breaking the spell that had fallen over the couple. Fred was staring in the direction of the voice with a look of utter disbelief on his handsome face.

"Over here, George!" Hermione called out, shaking her head before turning towards Fred. George's pattering feet could be heard drawing nearer, and Fred let out a swear that made Hermione instantly blanch and swat his arm with a reprimand. He shook his head, not looking even slightly sorry.

"Hermione, when'd you get here? Fred, mum wants us inside for the 'photo.'"

"You couldn't have given me five more minutes?" Fred muttered, his eyes on the ground. George raised an eyebrow before his gaze dropped towards Fred's hand, which was clutching something in his pocket. His eyes widened comically and shot back up to meet Fred's.

"Oh! Oh! I-Oh, so sorry!" he stuttered, his ears flushing and a look of tremendous guilt washing over his features. "I-I can go back in and make an exc-"

"No, it's okay the moment was ruined anyway," Fred said, taking Hermione's hand again and stepping towards the house. She followed him, risking a quick glance at George who looked even guiltier.

What had she missed?

-o-O-o-

"Will you get me some more of that eggnog?" Ron asked as Hermione got up to go into the kitchen. She paused, frowning at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Will you get me more eggnog?"

"Yeah, while you're at it would you bring me one?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head. She didn't want them thinking she was willing to wait on them. It was Christmas eve, though, it wouldn't kill her to get the drinks and she was headed that way anyway.

"Yeah," she answered, before ducking out of the sitting room and going to the kitchen. "Hi, George," she greeted cheerfully, setting the empty glasses on the counter and stepping towards the icebox. George looked up from the sandwich he was making and flashed her a toothy grin.

"Want some?"

"What is it?" she questioned suspiciously, pulling the eggnog out of the icebox.

"Corned beef and mashed parsnip." Her nose scrunched up in disgust and she shook her head.

"No thank you, I have nothing against my stomach, I would never be that cruel to it on purpose." He snorted as she poured the eggnog into the glasses.

"It'll be delicious."

"I'll take your word for it, because I am not trying that."

"Can I have one of those?"

"No," she said, offering him a playful smile. "They're for Ron and Harry." George pouted and brought a hand to his chest.

"I'm wounded, I always knew you liked those gits better than me!"

"Of course." She laughed, he stuck his lip out and she grinned all the wider.

"I've known you longer."

"Yes, for which I've gotten into an endless amount of trouble." She shook her head at him and handed him what would have been her glass. She didn't much care for eggnog anyway. George happily took the glass before going back to his sandwich. She picked up her remaining two glasses and headed back towards the sitting room, humming cheerily to herself.

She paused in the doorway and shifted the glasses so that she had a better grip on them. "Hermione," Bill called from the other end of the room, startling her and causing her to nearly spill the eggnog on her blouse, " do you realize what you're standing under?" She shook her head at his question, her eyes darting upwards as she juggled the cups in her hands.

"Is that mistletoe?" she asked with a small grin, her eyes shooting towards Fred who was standing up from the couch he'd been waiting for her on. He was walking towards her, a sly grin on his lips. She noted vaguely that his hand was once again traveling to his pocket, but she couldn't figure out why before she was bumped from behind by George.

"Whoa, why'd ya stop, Hermione?" he asked, gripping his plate more tightly.

"Mistletoe," Fred growled, glaring at his twin who was looking slightly alarmed.

"What?" he asked, clueless. Hermione was beginning to feel worried. It was only a tradition, it wasn't like she actually had to kiss him.

"WWW mistletoe, Georgie," Fred muttered, pointing upward. George's eyes followed his twins finger and then promptly widened as his mouth dropped open.

"Oops," he offered meekly, looking at Fred again.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, feeling as though she was missing a rather crucial piece to the puzzle. "It's just mistletoe. It's not like you have to kiss anyone."

"Actually, you do. We designed it so it'll hold you in the spot until you kiss the other person standing under it," George explained, his eyes on the mistletoe as though he could make it disappear by staring at it.

"It's made with shy blokes or birds in mind."

"Oh." She could see what the problem was now, but she couldn't help but feel Fred was blowing it a little out of proportion. It was just a little kiss.

She smiled up at George, trying to defuse the tension that had quite forcibly filled the room and stretched up, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. She tried to step back but found that her feet were still glued to the floor. She hadn't really thought it would work, but she couldn't help but still hope. She shook her head and sighed before rocking forward on the balls of her feet again and brushing her lips against George's.

The kiss, if it could even really be called that, lasted for less than half a second, she didn't even have time to register the warmth of his lips before she was pulling away and stepping back. Her feet unstuck from the floor and she found herself smiling triumphantly.

"Well, Freddie," Bill said, letting out a good natured laugh, "you've got some competition now." Fred was still staring at George in slight shock. George looked as though he was scared his twin would hit him.

"So, Hermione, which twin's the better kisser?" Charlie called out, laughing. Hermione was beginning to realize that the only ones not amused were Fred and George. Fred's eyes hadn't moved from his twin, and there was an air of betrayal in them that Hermione instantly disliked. He wasn't meant to look like that, especially not at George.

"Fred," George started, his voice quiet so that only his twin and Hermione could hear. Fred shook his head, trying to give a weak smile.

"S'okay. Thanks for freeing her." He gave up on the smile, which was far closer to a grimace, and pushed his way between Hermione and George's frozen bodies. He raced up the stairs, leaving a stricken looking George and a very confused Hermione behind.

"What happened?" Hermione whispered, ignoring all the other eyes that were still on her and George. He swallowed thickly and turned his gaze back to her.

"I… not here, come back into the kitchen," he mumbled, glancing at the rest of his family before tugging her into the kitchen.

"Hermione, have you ever kissed anyone else?" he asked, the minute they were alone. She considered that for a moment before shaking her head. She had only ever kissed-

Bugger. She was beginning to understand. She was fairly certain Fred had never kissed another girl either… She couldn't imagine if he had been in her place and the girl had been someone as near to her as George was to Fred… Someone like Luna, Fay, or Angelina. Innocent or not, the thought made her stomach turn violently.

She felt as though she had betrayed him. It was silly and blown out of proportion, but that was how she was now feeling. Hermione looked up at George who was staring at the staircase with a frown before she turned and ran up it, her only thoughts on Fred.

* * *

><p><em>AN:Lol, bet you all expected him to find out about Crabbe and Goyle, and for the actualy proposal, he-he, so fun to see that I can still surprise you all! Please leave a reveiw and let me know what you think :)_


	78. Chapter 78

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me_**

_Chapter Seventy-Eight: In which dinner is tense. _

_"Ministry loving!" - Fred_

* * *

><p>Hermione went straight to his room, certain that's where she would find him at. The door was shut and that simple fact made her hesitate. She stood completely still in front of the door, her hand raised, hovering over it uncertainly.<p>

Would he want to see her? Would her presence only make him more upset?

She didn't really care, she had to let him know the truth either way. She didn't want him to get upset over her silly mistake, and she wanted to reassure him that she only loved him.

She rapped her knuckles hard against the door, frowning when she didn't hear any response.

"Fred, I'm coming in," she called out, before dropping her hand to the knob. She twisted the handle and pushed the door open, her eyes scanning the room uncertainly. He was laying on his bed, his back to her, fiddling with something in his hand.

"Fred?" she questioned softly, taking a small step forward. He gripped the black object in his hand more tightly before tucking it away into his robe and sitting up, his back still to Hermione.

"Yeah?" His voice was raspy and it made her tense up.

"Can we talk?" She didn't care for how timid her voice was. She knew Fred, she knew how to handle him, knew how to make him feel more confident. She crossed the room to the bed, stopping right behind him.

"What about?"

"Fred, don't." He stiffened at her words before turning on the bed and facing her, his eyes defiant.

"Yeah, let's talk. Go ahead, tell me how it was. Did you have fun? Did you get us confused?"

She straightened up and leaned back slightly in shock before her eyes narrowed and her hand moved to her hip. She knew he was upset, and she still thought he was overreacting, but there was no call for him to be cruel.

"Don't accuse me. There wasn't a choice! I didn't do it for pleasure."

He looked at her, his fist clenching and unclenching by his side. She could see a battle raging in his eyes and she couldn't think of anything to do other than sit and wait. He knew she loved him, and she was sure he knew that they really hadn't had much of a choice. She couldn't very well have just stood there for the rest of the night. He finally let out a frustrated moan and stood up, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her to his chest. He pressed a heated kiss to her lips and buried his fingers in her curls, fisting them tightly.

She was completely thrown off by the unexpected onslaught, but she responded quickly, to her credit. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling herself up closer to him. The arm he had around her waist gripped her even tighter, pressing her chest flush against his and making her dizzy from the sensations and lack of air.

He broke the kiss off and she panted with the effort to get her breath back. He moved his lips to her neck, kissing and nipping at the skin there and making her heart flutter even more. She whimpered and whispered his name out, her hands moving to his shoulders.

"Say it again, Hermione," he ordered, his lips moving to the sensitive skin at her clavicle. She closed her eyes at the feel, moaning his name now. He worked his way further up her neck, his fingers tight on her.

"You're mine," he growled against her ear, his lips moving to the skin of her jaw and neck. She gasped at the feel, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

"A-am I?" she managed, tilting her head back so he could have easier access.

"Don't play with me, Hermione." She'd never heard him sound so possessive, so, hot. She was already feeling worked up; hearing him like that made it all that much more intense. "You're mine."

"Then prove it," she gasped out, shocked by her own audacity.

He let out another growl and flipped her around before walking her backwards and pushing her unceremoniously onto the bed. She yelped as the bed bounced her and Fred dropped next to her.

"You are mine, and mine alone." The kiss he planted on her was anything but gentle, still she couldn't help but smirk against him. He seemed to be feeling better now.

Someone knocked on the door and the couple flew apart, gasping for breath and attempting to straighten their clothes.

"Fred?" He moaned and brought his hand across his face roughly. What in Merlin's name did his mum want now?

"Are you ready for the photo, dear?"

Hermione couldn't help it; she laughed, and it didn't take long for Fred to join her.

-o-O-o-

Hermione loved Christmas dinner at the Burrow. She was nestled in between Fred and Harry, and the table was past full. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Remus and Hermione were all sitting around the table that was practically groaning under the weight of all the food on top of it.

Fred and George were telling a lively story about a couple of customers they had had, and Hermione was having a hard time not choking on her carrots from how much she was laughing. Harry, who had been growing more depressed as the semester progressed, was even laughing.

"So, we've got this giant pygmy puff rampaging through our defense items when this bloke drops an entire canister of our itching foam. It starts to expand and his bird starts screaming at him," George was explaining, but he was laughing so hard that it was getting hard to understand him.

"Arthur!" Molly screamed and shot up out of her chair, her hand pressed firmly against her chest. Every head at the table turned towards her in surprise. She was staring out the window, her face alarmingly pale and her hands now shaking. "Arthur - it's Percy!"

"What?" he exclaimed as everyone turned towards the window. Sure enough, Percy was headed towards the house, but he wasn't alone.

"He's with the Minister!" Molly exclaimed. Fred's eyes shot from the window to his twin, both of them looking equally as shocked. Hermione felt horrible and like she was intruding. She knew how much Percy's betrayal had hurt Fred and George.

Before they could do anything, or even think of how to act, the front door opened and the Minister of Magic and Percy walked into the room. Every eye in the room was on Percy, hardly anyone was even aware of the fact that the minister was in the room with them. Percy spoke after a long pause, his eyes on the wall above the table. "Merry Christmas, Mother."

"Oh, Percy!" Molly said, throwing herself into his arms. Fred was unbelievably tense by Hermione's side, and it was taking everything in her not to hex Percy. She had never imagined him purposefully hurting his family that much. She knew how ambitious he was, but she simply couldn't believe he had so quickly turned on the entire family!

A quick glance around the table showed that nearly everyone was frowning or glaring. She reached under the table and grasped Fred's hand, trying to stay calm.

The Minister was still standing on the doorway, smiling as he leaned on his walking stick. "You must forgive this intrusion," he said when Molly finally let go of Percy. "Percy and I were in the vicinity — working, you know — and he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all."

Percy certainly showed no signs of having wanted to greet any of the family. He stood straight and awkward, looking over their heads as though he couldn't stand the thought of looking at them. Hermione couldn't explain the pained expression on Fred's face; she would have expected him to be glaring, not looking as though he was hurting.

"Please, come in, sit down, Minister!" Molly said, coming to herself first. "Have a little purkey, or some tooding. ... I mean —"

"No, no, my dear Molly," the minister said, smiling silkily. "I don't want to intrude, wouldn't be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see you all so badly. . . ."

Percy could not have looked less like he had wanted to see them.

"Oh, Perce!" Molly said tearfully, grabbing him in another hug and reaching up to kiss him.

"We've only looked in for five minutes, so I'll have a stroll around the yard while you catch up with Percy. No, no, I assure you I don't want to butt in! Well, if anybody cared to show me your charming garden . . . Ah, that young man's finished, why doesn't he take a stroll with me?"

The minister pointed to Harry, and the atmosphere in the room changed instantly. Everyone stiffened and all eyes immediately shot to Harry. Hermione's hand gripped Fred's tighter while her other one went for her wand. She wasn't sure what she was thinking - she couldn't very well hex the minister of magic.

"Yeah, all right," Harry said after a heartbeat. He rose from his chair and walked towards the doorway. "It's fine," he said quietly, glancing at Remus, who had started to rise from his chair.

"Wonderful!" the minister said, letting Harry through the door before following him himself.

Complete and utter silence fell over the group, and everyone but Molly seemed to be thinking the same thing. The Minister had used Percy to get to Harry.

"What are you really doing here?" Fred asked, turning towards Percy and glaring at him. It wasn't quite right though, he was still looking pained. Percy remained standing in front of the door rigidly, a frown fixed firmly on his face.

"He just wanted to see us," Molly snapped, turning towards Percy imploringly. She grabbed his arm and gently led him to her seat at the table. She summoned a plate and set it in front of him with tender care, her hand brushing against his in a motherly caring way.

"You're getting so thin!" she exclaimed, stroking his cheek lovingly.

"What does Scrimgeour want with Harry?" Remus questioned quietly, his normally gentle eyes flashing. Though he wasn't a member of the family, he also clearly felt the pain of Percy's betrayal. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if it reminded him of Wormtail's betrayal…

"He wished to simply speak with him," Percy replied, his eyes on the bowl of turnips. He hadn't touched his food and didn't look as though he had any intention to.

"You didn't come to see us, did you?" Molly's voice was small and pained. She had her back to the others, but Hermione could see her hand shaking slightly.

"Of course not, mum," Bill replied, shaking his head at his younger brother. Ginny was gripping her spoon tightly as though she would have quite liked to hit Percy. "He's only trying to advance his career. I don't think you really give a damn about Harry or us." Percy paled dangerously at that, and Hermione felt Fred tense up even more beside her.

"He left, if you remember. Chose the ministry over his own family," Ginny said quietly, hate obvious in her brown eyes.

"You're nothing but a backstabbing git!" she continued, her voice passionate. Her eyes were flashing and it looked like she was struggling to think of some way to show how angry she was.

"Gin-" Arthur started, she shook her head furiously and moved before anyone else could react. She dipped the spoon she had been holding onto so tightly into her mashed parsnips and tossed the mushy mess at his face.

Percy sputtered for a moment before shoving his chair back and standing up in a rush. He threw his napkin on the table and stormed out of the room, leaving everyone with open mouths. Molly promptly burst into tears while everyone else sat frozen in shock.

* * *

><p><em>AN:OMG! I'VE GOTTEN 2000 reviews!_

_I love you all and i can't thank you enough for taking the time to leave me reveiws :D _


	79. Chapter 79

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me, George would be lucky to have you :)_**

_Chapter Seventy-Nine: Where Percy gets involved and Fred gets a nose ring. _

_"He had been starting to quite like Cedric - prepared to overlook the fact that he had once beaten him at Quidditch, and was handsome, and popular, and nearly everyone's favorite champion. Now he suddenly realized that Cedric was in fact a useless pretty boy who didn't have enough brains to fill an eggcup."- Goblet of Fire_

* * *

><p>Hermione was going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, and she really didn't want to. It was her last night of vacation and she was going to spend it with Fred and George. She had Fleur apparate her to the shop, and then she went in, smiling broadly and smoothing her hair down.<p>

"Welcome to 93-Oh, hey Hermione!" George's voice was cheerful as usual and Hermione flashed him a grin. He was restocking the candy shelves while trying to explain the concept of mature daydream charms to a kid that couldn't have been more than six.

"Why don't you try the fizzing flashes? They're great fun." Hermione suggested, coming up behind the young boy and handing him a package of the game. His eyes widened when he looked at it and he gave her a big grin.

"That sounds like fun!" he exclaimed, before running off in search of his mother.

"Blimey, thanks for that."

"How did he even reach those?" Hermione asked, helping to lift a few of the snackboxes onto a shelf.

"I have no idea, we put the mature products on the top shelves for a reason… Probably some older kid who thought it'd be funny. Prat."

She snorted at his scowl and George shook his head. "Yeah, laugh it up. I'm sending him to you next time. Fred's in the back with Verity if you want to see him."

She straightened at that, a frown tugging her lips down. He was in the back with Verity, alone? She didn't particularly care for that thought. Verity was a very pretty witch, and she was quite funny as well.

"What's that face for?" George asked, his hand stalling where it had been opening another crate of canary crèmes.

"Nothing, I'll be in the back," she replied cordially, her lips still tugged down in a frown. She turned before he could say anything else and went to see Fred. She pushed the door to the back of the room open and slipped through, her eyes narrowing when she heard a bubble of feminine laughter.

"You didn't!" she heard Verity exclaim, her voice light and excited. "Did you really tell him to give her hell?"

"Yeah, and he took his hat off and bowed," Fred's reply came, both voices drifting from the back of the shop. Her stomach turned a little bit at both of their tones. Just what were they doing back here? She went past the rows of unfinished products, straight to the back tables where the actual inventing happened.

"That's brilliant! You both are so brave, I never could have done that."

"Well, I'm a Gryffindor, it's just what we do."

"Fred!" Hermione called out, a little annoyed he hadn't heard coming as she rounded the corner. He was sitting in a chair in front of one of their work tables, his eyes on something he was fiddling with. Verity was standing behind him, one hand on the back of his chair and the other on the table in front of him. She was leaning entirely too close to her Fred. Her Fred, who didn't seem to notice or care that Verity was clearly flirting with him.

Her eyes narrowed even more and she felt her hands tighten into fists at her side. That blond bimbo was messing with her man.

"Hermione! What a wonderful surprise!" Fred said happily, pushing his chair back and standing up with a smile. Verity stepped back to avoid being hit, frowning before she plastered a smile on her lips. Hermione went to her boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his cheek, smiling pleasantly at Verity.

"I came over to see my two favorite men. Hello, Verity."

"Wotcher."

"I'm going to head up to the flat to fix you some supper."

"Brilliant!" He gave her a peck on the lips, his grin large and sincere. Hermione gave Verity one more icy smile before sauntering back out the room, very aware that Fred's eyes were on her bum. She couldn't help the smirk that lifted her lips.

Take that, tramp.

-o-O-o-

"Thank Merlin we're closed tomorrow," George exclaimed as he stepped into the flat. Hermione looked up from the kitchen counter she was cutting vegetables on. Fred followed his brother in, and they were both already tossing their work robes.

"Supper will be ready in twenty minutes," she called, scooping the carrots up and dropping them into a frying pan. George continued towards his bedroom while Fred made a detour to the kitchen. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"That smells wonderful."

She smiled when he nuzzled her cheek, but she found the smile disappearing quickly when she inhaled. He smelled like perfume, like Verity's perfume. Just how long had that…girl been hanging around her man?

He pressed a kiss to her cheek and released her, walking over to the cabinet and pulling out two goblets.

"So..." Hermione began casually, stirring her vegetables.

"So?" Fred replied, pouring some elf-made wine into the goblets, his back still to her.

"So... What were you and Verity doing earlier?" She turned her head, looking at Fred out of the corner of her eye.

"Verity? She was helping me figure out a problem with the Orangutan Oranges. She's really brilliant."

She turned to fully face him, and she wasn't even bothering with a smile now. "Brilliant, eh?"

Her tone of voice finally made him turn around, the goblets of wine in hand. "Wha...? Oh Hermione, come on. Don't be like that."

"Hm? Like what?" She turned back to her vegetables, stirring them a bit more forcibly than was probably necessary.

He crossed the kitchen quickly, setting the goblets aside. "Hermione..." He grabbed her small hands in his, stilling her stirring motion.

She tugged her hand free, now openly abusing the vegetables. "Don't even try," she snapped, her voice harsher than she wanted it to be. "You know what she was trying." Her voice was a mere whisper now. "You even smell like her."

"Hermione..." he said again, right behind her, his hands hovering over her arms.

"Is my name all that you can say?" she muttered, trying to avoid the urge to lean back into his strong chest.

"Yes," he murmured into her ear, his breath warm against her cheek. "It's only ever your name, Hermione. Nothing happened, or will ever happen, because I'm with you."

"Pretty words," she said, refusing to be swayed by them, despite the fact that she felt her cheeks heat up. His hands wrapped around her again, pulling her close.

His sigh whooshed past her cheek. "Verity is just a friend. I don't think she's interested, but I don't care if she is. I'm not. I smell like her because her perfume bottle blew up in an experiment she and George were doing earlier that I got in the way of. You... You're the one I love. Only you, Hermione, only ever you."

She sighed now and leaned back into him, enjoying his touch and the comfort his words brought. She had acted rather silly. She was just worried, especially when she thought about how she would be going away for another half year.

"I'm going to take a quick shower before dinner, alright?" She nodded her head, grasping his arms loosely in her own. "I love you."

"I love you too, Fred." He released her with a quick kiss to her cheek. She watched him leave with a small smile, her silly fears all but gone.

"You two are going to give me a cavity." She rolled her eyes at George's comment before going back to her vegetables, tossing the burnt food out and waving her wand over the rest.

"Seriously, you don't have to worry about him, Hermione. He is not looking anywhere else. I haven't actually seen him look at any birds. He's got Hermione vision." She snorted at his description, flashing him a grin over her shoulder. He reached around her for a chip, and she lightly smacked his hand with her spatula.

"Stop, you git! That's for dinner. Here," she said, shoving the plates, silverware, and napkins into his arms, "make yourself useful, set the table. "

"Whatever you say," he replied with a wink. He went into their dining room whistling a tune that was vaguely familiar.

She found herself joining in as she bustled around the kitchen, finishing up the last minute details of their dinner.

"Oi, George!" She looked up in surprise to see a scantily clad Fred walk into the sitting room. Her eyes traveled up from the orange towel he had loosely wrapped around his hips, past his muscular abdomen, to his face, which was still damp. His hair was hanging in wet strands around his face, droplets of water falling onto his broad shoulders.

Merlin, he looked delectable. Her eyes finally moved to his and she blushed at the smirk that was lifting his lips.

"Where'd you put my blue shirt?"

"I put _my_ blue shirt on my bed."

"Thanks, mate." He winked at Hermione before going into George's bedroom.

"Do I need to go to Angie's flat?" George asked, only half joking.

"Nah, we won't mind you!" Fred called. Hermione couldn't help her blush and laugh as she brought their dinner to the table. She loved these nutters.

-o-O-o-

"Are you kidding me?" Percy asked, his eyes bulging and his mouth dropping open. Fred glanced at his twin before looking back at his older brother.

"No, I'm not kidding you. I've bought a ring and everything. I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"She's only sixteen though."

"No, she's seventeen," George corrected, brushing a lock of his brown hair behind his ear. He and George both were in disguise. A little bit of polyjuice and a hair from a few unsuspecting customers had seen to the fact. Fred had short black hair and a nose ring. George had laughed at him until he realized he had a tongue ring. He'd always wondered how people ate with those things, he really hadn't wanted to find out that way.

The look on Percy's face when he saw them had been worth it, but he wasn't letting Fred grab the hairs anymore.

"She is?" Percy asked, looking surprised by the information. "Oh, I thought she was younger than Ron…"

"I wouldn't care either way. I'm still asking her," Fred insisted, glancing back and forth between George and Percy.

"Well, good luck with that, then," Percy said, a slow smile lifting his lips. "She'll say yes." His eyes saddened and his smile drooped, making both George and frown in worry.

"What is it, Perce?" George asked slowly, his green eyes studying his brother.

"It's nothing, really. Just wondering how long I'll have to keep this up…" Fred spoke up before George could.

"I don't know, Perce. It can't be much longer though, right?"

"I wouldn't count on that." Percy sighed and swirled his pumpkin juice around, his horn rimmed glasses slipping down his nose a little.

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, I really don't think that Dumbledore intends for me to stop until You-Know-Who is gone." He turned his head from his twin brothers, swallowing hard.

"Did you see the way that they all looked at me when I went to the Burrow? They believe I've betrayed them." He didn't sound upset - he sounded, well, emotionless. Fred couldn't tell what he was feeling at all. "They don't want me back."

"That," George said forcibly, "is not true at all."

"I need your help with figuring out how to do some magic," Fred said quickly, deciding to change the subject before anything else could happen. "I've got an idea on how to ask Hermione, but I can't figure out how to do it." Percy turned towards him, his vibrant blue eyes finding Fred's. "Who better to go to than my brilliant Head Boy brother?"

"Yeah, you're sure to have the answer floating in your big brain." They sat in worried silence for a second before a smile spread across Percy's lip. They couldn't recall the last time they had seen him actually smile.

"Of course, I am the Big-Head Boy after all."

* * *

><p><em>AN:Woah, Percy is on our side, everyone! However, only Fred and George know that. They have to pretend that their angry at him or he'll lose his cover. _

_I can't believe I missed my year anniversary :( I've been writing HP fanfics for over a year now :) October 13th, Chapter one of 'Forbidden Bond' started my crazy love affair with the twins and Hermione._


	80. Chapter 80

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me, thank you for helping me chose this route!_**

_Chapter Eighty: In which Hermione says no. _

_"It was odd; a moment before his insides had been writhing like snakes, but suddenly he didn't seem to have any insides at all."- Goblet of Fire_

* * *

><p>Valentines day.<p>

It seemed so pointless to Hermione right now. She was locked in Hogwarts, and there wasn't a Hogsmeade trip today. She couldn't spend the day with her boyfriend, and everywhere she turned there was something there to remind her that he wasn't there.

"I hate Valentines day," Fay muttered as they went down the stairs to the Common Room. "Who made this holiday? It couldn't have been a girl." She batted a floating heart away with a growl.

"It is rather degrading. It commercializes love and makes anyone who isn't in a relationship feel like they're incomplete," Hermione agreed, stepping down into the common room with Fay beside her. A loud giggle was heard and the two friends were pushed apart as Lavender and Parvati ran past them. They were giggling like mad as they left the common room. A quick glance at Fay showed that she was just as annoyed as Hermione.

"Come on. Lets get out of here before I vomit," Fay said, adjusting her bag and stepping towards the Common Room door.

"Fay!" The two girls turned at the unexpected voice, Fay's cheeks turning a faint pink while Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. The voice was Ron's, who was running down from the top of the boys dorm.

"Yeah?" she asked, her voice slightly higher than it had been. Hermione had to suppress a grin. She was beginning to wonder if those two would ever get together.

"Are-do-would…" She hadn't heard him stutter so much before. His ears were bright red and he couldn't meet her eyes.

"Yeah?" Fay asked again, her eyes widening.

"?" The question was garbled and completely undecipherable to Fay, but Hermione let out a squeak of surprise and nearly dropped her bag.

"I'm sorry, what?" Fay asked, glancing at Hermione with a worried frown.

"Would you, would you be my Valentine?" he asked again, coming down the stairs slowly.

"Hell yeah!"

"Fay!" Hermione chided, trying not to laugh at the expression on Ron's face.

"Really?" he spluttered, finally reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for you to ask me forever!" she exclaimed, crossing the room to him. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed a kiss to his lips, making Hermione's mouth drop open in complete shock.

Ron was frozen for a moment before he finally responded. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, lifting her up and swaying on his feet.

Hermione stood there for a long moment before finally gathering her wits. She picked her bag back up and walked out of the room, alone.

She still didn't care for Valentine's Day.

-o-O-o-

"Do you think Luna will like this?" Hermione fought a sigh as she turned towards her friend. She hadn't even gotten all the way out of the Charms classroom before Neville was bombarding her with questions.

"Like what?"

"This," he said, indicating the crystal in his open hand. She glanced at him before holding her own hand out for it. He gingerly placed it in her hand and she let out a little gasp of surprise when the cool, blue gem touched her skin. Her eyes lifted to Neville's but he shook his head, indicating she should watch it. She returned her eyes to it and felt her mouth drop open in a surprised 'o.'

It had started to shimmer, and then let out a bright flash before sending out hundreds of little sparkles. They floated all around Hermione, flashing in different colors before fading away.

"I think she'll love it, Neville," Hermione said quietly, a grin lifting up her lips as he took it back and stowed it away in his pocket.

"It's our first official Valentine's Day, I want to make sure it's special." Her smile dropped a little as they started back down the hall towards the Great Hall.

"Luna!" Neville called out, running towards his girlfriend. He flashed Hermione a smile before looping his arm around the blond Ravenclaw, leaving Hermione alone again.

She was beginning to hate this ruddy holiday.

"Mind keeping me company? It's only that I'd hate to be the only one in the Great Hall without a date," Harry said, coming up beside her and bumping her arm. She glanced over at him, surprised to see an amused smile on his lips.

She really shouldn't have been sulking or complaining - she had a boyfriend. Poor Harry had to watch the girl he liked date another boy, one of his friends. Sure, she couldn't snog Fred or hug him, but at least she did have him.

"I'd love to join you. We should use a few drops of the twins' Raspberry Repellent on the pumpkin juice."

"Raspberry Repellent?" Harry asked, falling into step beside her easily as they went into the Great Hall. All around them, couples were moving to sit next to each other.

"Yeah, it's a new product of theirs. It causes you to repel everything from your mouth. Food, water, people..." Harry's lips lifted up in an unmistakable grin and he snorted.

"You'd cause a mass panic…reckon we could bribe Dobby to do it?" Hermione climbed onto the bench next to him, dropping her bag in the empty spot beside her without interest.

"I have a few socks, I'm sure we could come to an agreement," she said primly, reaching for the platter of sandwiches.

"We should try it for dinner tonight. The twins would be extremely proud of you." She snorted and shook her head, giving her friend a small smile.

"That wasn't necessary, I would have done it anyway. It would make them proud though…" He snorted and shook his head as his grin grew even larger.

"Is it me or have they put even more hearts and streamers in here since breakfast?" he asked after a moment. Hermione's eyes wandered around the room, taking in all the pink, red, and white that was littered around the Great Hall. There were hearts, balloons, sparklers, banners, streamers, and a few doves floating around the room.

"It rather reminds me of our second year," she mused, chuckling at the memories of that pink explosion.

"Thank Merlin they didn't bring back the dwarves."

"They were rather-" She was cut short by an extremely odd and familiar-sounding squawk. Her eyes shot upwards to see a small bird flying towards her erratically, its little wings flapping like mad.

"Perce?" she murmured, lifting her arm for him to land on.

"What i-" Harry stopped mid question as the sound of squawks filled the hall. The large, wooden doors at the entrance of the Great Hall swung open and birds flooded into the room, flying over the students' heads and twirling around them, encircling the Gryffindor table. They had all been dyed varying shades of pink and red, which made Hermione grin.

"What are they?" Harry asked, raising his voice so Hermione could hear him over the insistent squawking of the birds.

"Snipes!" she replied, laughing at the excited birds. They flew around the table twice more before swarming in front of her. They flew in tighter circles, making a whirlwind in front of her. She leaned back, glancing at Harry in utter surprise before returning her eyes to the mass of birds in front of her. They all gave a loud squawk and flew to the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, flying in a tight circle, making a vertical tunnel. They gave another great squawk and flew apart, heading for the rafters overhead.

Standing in the spot they had just been flying was a wonderfully familiar and completely unexpected person.

"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed, climbing off the bench as he stepped towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around, laughing loudly in the extremely quiet, stunned hall.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love!" he exclaimed, lifting her up and setting her on the Gryffindor table.

Her grin was large and happy, but she suddenly realized just how quiet the hall had gotten. Her eyes shot to the Hufflepuff table in front of her and a dark blush lit her cheeks as she realized how many students were gaping at her. She could even hear a few snickers, probably from the Slytherins.

"Don't look at them, look at me." He whispered the words, drawing her attention back to himself. He was smiling in an odd way, and she couldn't explain it. He took one of her hands in his own and brushed his lips against it. "Hermione, I love you," he said slowly, stepping back a bit so he was cleared of the bench. He knelt.

Hermione's eyes widened as his hand went to his pocket.

"Oh my god," somebody murmured. Hermione couldn't make any words come out as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket.

"I'll always love you."

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh—" murmurs were rising up all over the hall as Fred plowed on, his eyes glistening as he looked up at Hermione. She couldn't breathe anymore.

" You complete me in every way. You're the light to my dark, the laugh to my joke, the answer to all my questions. I want to share every moment of the rest of my life with you. I will take care of you and I promise to never leave you alone. I promise to be with you for life, because I want to always be with you, Hermione, no matter what happens." Tears filled her eyes and she gripped his hand so tightly she was probably bruising it. He popped the little black box open and revealed a ring. It was a silver band with a single pear-shaped diamond in the center

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" She sucked in a deep breath, her heart racing and her vision nearly gone from all the tears racing down her cheeks. From what she could see of him, she could tell he had a hopeful, panicked look on his face, and she realized for the first time that he was really and truly nervous. He was scared she'd actually tell him no. She'd wanted to marry him since she was fourteen, she'd never tell him no!

It was with the largest smile she'd ever worn that she stood up from the table he had seated her on and grabbed hold of her Fred. "Yes! Oh god, yes a million times!" She was laughing and crying and he was hugging her and cheers were rising up all over the hall but she hardly even noticed. The birds were squawking and flying around the ceiling, but she was completely oblivious, her thoughts only on Fred.

"I love you," she kept murmuring over and over again as she pressed kisses to every inch of his skin she could reach. He squeezed her back, his own eyes damp as he found her lips. He pulled back after a moment and caught her left hand with his, stopping it as he gripped the ring in his hand. She grew very still, her eyes on his hands, tears still tracing down her cheeks.

He slipped the ring onto her finger, his grin larger than she had ever seen it. She brought her hand nearer her face, studying the ring. She noticed the band was shaped like a feather and she let out a little gasp, her eyes finding his again.

A slow clap filled the room and it brought Hermione back to the realization that they were both still in the Great Hall in front of everyone for the first time. A blush lit her cheeks again and she buried her head in his shoulder, suppressing a laugh.

"A toast!" Dumbledore called out from the head table. He was standing up, clapping loudly with a large grin. He dropped his hands and lifted up his goblet.

"To love!" Glasses were raised all over the hall as Dumbledore drank to the young, still embracing couple.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I need your help :) I have recieved a few request of posting their first night together as a separate oneshot. Would anyone be interested in that? Please let me know what your thoughts on the matter are :D_

_Thanks for everything!_

_Ps. I couldn't resist the title, it was too good to pass up. And she does say 'no' once during the chapter ;)_


	81. Chapter 81

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me!_**

_Chapter Eighty-One: In which Hermione and Fred find out. _

_"All in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?"-Fred_

* * *

><p>Hermione nibbled on the tip of her quill with an absent-minded smile, her eyes not on the paper she was attempting to finish, but on the ring glistening on her finger.<p>

Her engagement ring, she thought with a bigger smile. She loved looking at it, wearing it. She loved that she was engaged to Fred, she was actually going to marry him someday. If she didn't have another year of school and parents that would kill her, she'd run to Hogsmeade and elope right then and there.

She had to finish this paper. Today was Ron's seventeenth birthday, and she wanted to get back to the common room by three so that she could help Fay decorate it for the party.

"Miss Granger, I was hoping to find you here. Come with me, please." Professor McGonagall walked up to the table she was sitting at, a frown on her stern face.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, pushing away from the table and grabbing her bag up.

"Ronald Weasley is in the hospital wing-"

"What!" Hermione stopped walking for a second, her hand flying to her mouth in shock as she let out a gasp. She quickly ran after her professor who was explaining what had happened.

"Harry took him to Professor Slughorn, who gave him the antidote. He poured him a glass of something, and Ronald was the first to drink it." Hermione was barely able to understand what she was saying. Why would someone be trying to poison Slughorn?

Professor McGonagall lead her to the hospital wing, where she found Harry, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Fay. She grabbed her friends in tight hugs and examined Ron. He was painfully pale and perspiring heavily, his head tossing from one side to the other as though he was having a nightmare.

"Alright, I'm afraid you all are going to have to leave now," Madame Pomfrey said, coming up behind the worried friends and family and ushering them away from the bed. "I have a lot to do and I can't have you all under my feet." She pushed them behind the door and closed it tight.

All they could do now was wait.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were summoned upstairs to see Dumbledore, leaving the teenagers alone. The four sat on a bench, Hermione and Harry discussing who might have poisoned the drink while Fay held a silently crying Ginny.

She wasn't sure how long it had been - an hour, or perhaps more - when they heard the pounding of feet heading towards them. Coming down the hall were Fred and George, looks of terror on their identical faces. Ginny sprang up and ran to them, wrapping her arms around their chests and letting out a broken sob as they embraced her.

Hermione, Harry, and Fay all hung back, wanting to join in but feeling as though that would be cutting in on the family moment.

Fred looked up from his sister's head and locked his eyes with Hermione, giving his head a jerk and indicating she should come over. She did immediately, her arms reaching out for him as tears sprang to her eyes. She held them back determinedly, pressing herself flat against Fred's side.

"Is Pomfrey not letting us in?" George asked, looking up from over Ginny's head.

"No," Harry and Fay said together, both sounding extremely bitter. Hermione brought both her arms around Fred, pulling his head down to her shoulder as she tried to offer him some comfort. She knew he would never really accept it, but she was going to offer it anyway.

"Just what happened?"

Harry glanced at Hermione before explaining the horrible tale once again.

-o-O-o-

April first, it was the twins' birthday and she was sneaking out to see her best mate and fiancée. Well, she had actually received permission from Dumbledore, so it couldn't actually be considered sneaking, could it?

She had also already 'snuck out' and was now gripping the seat in front of her in a vice hold, praying to every deity she knew that she would make it off the Knight Bus in one piece. She only had a few more weeks before she could take, and pass, her apparition test. She would never have to ride this ruddy thing again after that.

A loud bang sounded and Hermione was thrown forward as the bus came to a sudden and painful stop. She scrambled out of her seat as quickly as she could and ran off the bus, not stopping until she was at the back of the twins' flat. She took a breath to calm herself, and her shaky legs, down before pushing the door open and slipping inside the quiet apartment.

She opened her mouth to call out but she heard three distinct voices coming from the lab. She took a small step forward and heard the third voice again.

"Fred?" she started, but the word was too quiet for her to even hear it, let alone anyone who might have been in the apartment. She knew that third voice, she was sure of it, she just couldn't place it.

Were they in the backroom? It certainly sounded like that. What was going on, then? She heard Fred and George laugh together and she stepped towards the door, a grin already lifting her lips up. She gripped the door knob tightly in her hand and tugged the door open, grinning like a nutter as she looked up. Her smile promptly disappeared as her mouth dropped open, though. Fred and George were in the room like she had assumed, but the third person was the last one she would have ever expected.

It was Percy.

The tall red-head had his back to her, so she couldn't see his face. Fred and George were leaning against the back table, and they were facing her. Both of their eyes widened at the same time, and Fred turned pale.

"So, I told him that he could take his official form and-" Percy was saying, his voice laced with laughter.

"Hermione!" the twins chimed together. Percy stopped mid-word, his body tensing up.

"Per-Percy? Fred, George?"

"Uhh, hi, Hermione," Percy responded, slowly turning towards the confused young witch. She felt like she was missing something.

"Her-Hermione…" Fred stuttered, sounding like he had no idea what to say. Hermione's confusion was beginning to give way to anger as she started to fully grip the fact that Percy was indeed standing in front of her. What was he doing here? He'd betrayed the family and here he was standing in the twins' living room laughing! He had no right! Not after what he'd done.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped, her voice finally catching up with her shocked brain

"I invited him." Fred said, his voice ringing through the silent room.

"What, why?"

"Because it's our birthday and we knew he'd enjoy the visit."

"This'll take a while to explain…" George muttered, frowning at his twin. Percy was looking between Fred and Hermione uncomfortably.

"Then you had best start explaining now." Hermione's voice held no room for question, so George didn't, he sprang right into an explanation.

-o-O-o-

"Happy birthday, guys," Percy said, stepping towards the floo and glancing over his shoulder at his brothers.

"See you later, Perce."

"Thanks for the 'restricted' book." Percy stepped into the green flames in front of the fireplace and disappeared, leaving Fred, George, and Hermione alone in the flat. No one spoke for a long moment, and the twins avoided Hermione's eyes, no doubt sensing the anger she had that was bubbling beneath the surface.

"So, you've known since fourth year, and you never said anything?" Her voice was extremely quiet and void of emotion. George glanced at Fred who grimaced.

"Do I ne-"

"I think that would be a good idea." Hermione interrupted, her eyes shooting to George's before returning to Fred. George nodded his head and exited the living room, retreating to his room. he shut the door behind himself and Fred stood up from the couch, still avoiding Hermione's eyes. He raised his wand and cast a silencing charm at George's door before turning towards Hermione, his face clearly worried.

"Her-"

"Don't, I don't want to hear any excuses. You openly lied to me, and about something as hugely important as Percy being a spy!"

"It wasn't my-" Fred started, raising his hands in an attempt to placate her.

"Don't try to make excuses!" Her voice was rising hysterically, but she well and truly didn't care. "How am I supposed to trust you again when you lie about something like that?"

"What?" His voice was growing more tense as he began to grow angry. He understood she would, and should, be a little upset, but she was acting like he had kept the secret from her just to spite her!

"How can I trust you again? You're supposed to love me, that means not keeping secrets, Fred."

He was officially angry, and his expression and stance clearly showed the fact. He stepped closer to her, his hands fisting at his side. "Well, if we're going to talk about trust then lets discuss the obvious, shall we?"

"What are you talking about?" she snapped back, hurt and angry and now confused.

"The fact that you have a scar on your lip that wasn't there before, or the fact that you have been openly lying to me about why you need defense lessons!" Her mouth open and closed in shock for a few moments as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"I-That's completely beside the point, we're discussing you and Percy, not me!" she finally stuttered out, regaining her footing and anger. She stood taller, undaunted by the fact that he towered above her.

"You're not denying it, though! So you have lied about the reason." His eyes flashed possessively and he stepped even nearer to her, causing her to take a step back so she could see him more clearly.

"You lied to me, we're talking about you!" She did not want to talk about this right now. She wanted to figure out why he'd felt he couldn't trust her.

"I didn't lie. I never said 'Percy's betrayed the family!' I kept something from you, yes, but it wasn't my secret to share." He stepped closer to her, the hands he'd had fisted by his side relaxing as he drew nearer her. "What happened to you, Hermione? Why were you so scared? Why did you have to learn to fight?"

"Because I was nearly raped," she finally snapped, both verbally and mentally. She couldn't believe she said the words, and she wanted to immediately take them back. Her eyes filled with tears as memories of that horrible night game flooding back.

Fred was looking at her, his own eyes wide and beginning to water, and he could only choke out a simple, "What?" His voice broke in the middle of the word, his chest impossibly tight and his vision blurry. To Hermione, he looked as though he'd been hit in the stomach.

"It was Crabbe and Goyle." She spoke before she could stop herself, again. Now that she had finally spoken it was like she couldn't close the floodgates. Tears were trying to spill down her cheeks but she was holding them back valiantly. All she wanted was to grab hold of Fred and weep into his chest, but she was holding herself together because he looked like he was seconds from falling apart himself.

"I was doing my rounds in the dungeons - Ron usually did them but I switched to avoid McLaggen - when I came across them. They disarmed me before I realized what they were about and…" She swallowed thickly, closing her eyes and swallowing the lump in her throat away. "And one grabbed my arms while the other… touched… me. I fought but they were stronger and I didn't know how to escape." Her eyes were burning with embarrassed and shameful tears. She'd been so stupid and weak!

She finally opened her eyes again and looked at Fred, who had grown even paler and more ill-looking. Her need to protect him kicked in and she raised her hand, trying to reassure him. "Fred, they didn't-"

She drew her hand back with a squeak as Fred turned and slammed his fist into the wall to her right. He uttered a swear she had never heard before, and pulled his hand back, leaving Hermione gaping at the hole in the wall.

He let out a slight groan and Hermione leap into action, stepping towards Fred and pulling her wand out of her pocket. She grabbed his hand in her own, wincing when she saw that he'd busted his knuckles. She ran her wand along it before he could say anything. He jerked his hand out of her hold the minute it was healed and she looked up at him, her eyes flashing with hurt and anger.

"What?" she asked, her voice heavy with emotion. Fred stared at her with eyes that were haunted and shook his head, his face tense and angry.

"I have_ never_ wanted to… hurt, someone as much I want to hurt those bastards!" He looked beyond enraged as he continued, stepping towards her again and fisting his hands at his side. "I could kill them for thinking they could touch you! How could you keep something like that a secret?"

Never in her life had Hermione seen him so upset, he was honestly scaring her. He looked seconds from apparating away and killing the two Slytherins. She couldn't let him do it - she couldn't let him get hurt or in trouble - so she did the only thing she could think of. She took the half step forward that was separating them and grabbed his arms before stretching up and kissing him hard.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for all the reviews everyone, keep them coming :)_


	82. Chapter 82

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me!_**

_Chapter Eighty-Two: In which more fighting occurs. _

_""Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort." - Dumbledore_

* * *

><p>His response was instantaneous and intense. His left arm wrapped around her possessively and pulled her flush to his chest while his right hand went to cup her cheek. He kissed her furiously, leaving her breathless and fully depending on his hold to keep her from falling.<p>

Her hands moved from his arms to his chest and she fisted the material of his shirt tightly, pulling him nearer. They pulled apart for a quick breath only to immediately continue, their kissing feverish and their touches desperate.

Hermione was feeling even more frightened. She had no idea what Fred was thinking, and she didn't know how to handle that. She was terrified to stop kissing him lest he leave, but she couldn't go on like this, they were already getting carried away. She'd removed his shirt and he had unbuttoned hers.

His hands dropped down to the back of her thighs, tracing the skin there before tugging her up. She hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He growled against her lips when she gasped and stepped forward, gripping her to himself more tightly before pressing her against a wall. His hands seemed to be everywhere and she was getting lost in the sensations.

He bent his head to her neck, kissing the skin there as his hips rubbed against hers. She let out a particularly loud moan and her eyes popped open in shock.

"Fred, Fred, stop." He didn't respond right away, gripping her more tightly if anything.

"Fred!" she said more forcibly, pushing at his shoulder. he pulled away with a grunt, his eyes wild and his hair sticking in all directions. He stepped back and she dropped her legs from his waist. She moved forward they stood as near to each other as they could, panting for air. She had her cheek pressed flat against his chest and her arms were wound tightly around him. His were wrapped around her as well, and after a moment he bent his head over top of hers, the tears that had filled his eyes still visible.

"I'm alright, Fred. You saved me. You have no idea how much you've saved me."

"I didn't, though," he said forcibly, letting go of her and trying to step back; she refused to relinquish her hold on him, though.

"Don't you dare!" she snapped, leaning her head back just enough to see him. "You're not going to go after them. If you do, then they're going to come after you and George! They'll attack the shop! I can't prove they attacked me. I don't need you to go off on a rampage right now!" He looked surprised at her outburst, and a little of the anger that was so evident in his expression and stance faltered.

"What do you need?" he asked, his voice only a little tense. She blinked and bit her lip, searching his eyes.

"To know that you can still love me." she whispered, her eyes welling up with tears.

" Why would what happened change how I feel about you? Do you seriously think anything could make me no longer love you?" He brushed a lock of her hair back, his fingers trailing down her cheek. "Would it make you love me any less?

"Never," she replied without a moment's hesitation.

"It's the same here, Hermione." He pulled her close again, his head bending over hers protectively as his eyes closed. "I love you forever, forever and always. You're my girl, no matter what."

-o-O-o-

Hermione's head literally hurt. She had no idea how everything had gotten so very messed up, she simply knew that it had gone south. Luna was running ahead of her, and she was pretty sure that Neville and Ron were fighting upstairs. She had no idea about Fay or Ginny, but she hoped desperately that they were in a better place than she currently was.

"Bombarda!" Luna bellowed in front of her, causing a statue at the far end of the corridor to blow up, right onto a death eater that was rounding the corner. He let out a pained cry, slumping to the ground as another figure ran right after him.

"Impedimenta!" the cloaked and masked figure yelled out. Hermione barely managed to erect a shield charm before the spell was flashing in front of them. Luna yelled another curse out as Hermione sent a petrificus totalus at the fallen death eater.

"What's going on?" She heard a terrified scream behind her. Luna erected another shield as Hermione spun around to see who it was.

"Rose, what are you doing down here!" Hermione couldn't believe the Hufflepuff was down here - she was in the middle of a fight. The minute the thought crossed her mind, another spell blasted in the hallway. She whipped her wand up, levitating Rose behind a statue as she spun back around and shot a spell back at the three Death Eaters.

Three? Oh, for the love of god! Luna's shield had buckled and she let out a really pained yelp as a flash of light hit her square in the chest.

"STUPEFY!" The jet of red light hit the Death Eater square in the chest from nowhere. Luna fell to the floor and Hermione ran to her, shooting another shield up. She was slammed into the wall before she could reach Luna. She let out a scream of surprise, and then she realized who had pushed her out of the way of the spell.

"Fred?" she gasped out as George shot the other Death Eater down.

"The one and only, love," Fred panted out. He turned back towards his brother who was helping Luna back up.

"Rose!" he called out, his voice holding no question. "Get the hell out of here! Tell the Hufflepuffs to stay in their Common Room!" The young blond squeaked out a yes before bolting towards the kitchens.

"Hermione, what happened?" George was helping a limping Luna towards Hermione, who Fred still hadn't released from the wall.

"Hell, George. Hell. Draco smuggled Death Eaters in and they're all over the place. Snape hexed Flitwick and we fell for it!" She was furious with herself and she was sure that Ron and Neville were in horrible danger right now.

"Fred, let me down. We have to go help the others - they're fighting upstairs!" Fred paled and backed up, letting her down and giving her the ability to push past him.

"Alright, Ron and Neville were guarding the seventh floor last I heard, and Fay and Ginny were on the first floor. "

"Remus told us the fight was concentrated in front of the astronomy tower," George replied, glancing down the hallway.

"Then we need to get to Ron and Neville now," Hermione ordered, already running down the hallway. Ginny and Fay were nowhere to be seen. They continued up to the seventh floor and promptly split up. Chaos was reigning supreme. Spells were flashing everywhere, screams were piercing the air, and bodies were littered about the hall.

"Stupefy!" Hermione screamed out, shooting a spell at the nearest body. The masked figure deflected her spell and shot a green jet of light at her, his words echoing around the corridor.

"Avada Kedavra!" Hermione dove out of the way, landing next to an unconscious figure she recognized as Terry Boot. A roar sounded behind her and she looked up just in time to see Fred go barreling past her towards the Death Eater.

"Fred!" she cried out, her voice cracking on the word. He tackled the shocked death eater and began to pound into him, his wand all but forgotten in his hand. Hermione sucked in a painful breath and tried to sit up, cursing the spinning world around her.

"Stupefy!" George yelled, appearing behind his brother. Fred started at the unexpected assistance and seemed to come out of the rage that had taken him. George said something to his brother, but Hermione couldn't hear what.

"Ennervate," she murmured, tapping Terry on the chest before pushing herself back up. He woke with a start, his eyes searching around frantically. She offered him her hand and he took it, his intense gaze settling on her.

"Come on, we need some more brain power in here," Hermione ordered, tugging him up.

"Bombarda!" The explosion came with no warning, and the force of it threw Hermione backwards, straight into Fred. Terry was sent spiraling down the other end of the hall, unharmed. Hermione let out a whoosh of air as her back collided into Fred. He placed his hands on her hips and twisted around sharply, moving her forward and against the far wall. She was now hugging the wall and he moved nearer her, pressing up behind her.

He bent both his arms around her head and held them up so that his elbows were touching the wall in front of Hermione. He leaned forward, completely shielding her from the next blast that rocked the hallway.

"Immobulus!" Neville's voice rang loudly through the corridor as his spell hit the Death Eater that had caused the explosion.

"Fred," Hermione gasped out, trying to push around the wall. He refused to move, his breathing heavy and labored. "Fred?" she tried again, but he still didn't respond. "Fred!" Her voice was growing much more worried now.

"Hermio-Fred!" Neville's yelp made her heart stop. She couldn't turn and see what was going on, she was trapped under Fred who was pushing against her. She felt Neville come up behind them and then she was freed from Fred's weight. She spun around, barely aware of the battle still raging around them, and saw Fred. He was lying in Neville's arms, completely unconscious.

She let out a loud shriek and dropped to her knees, grabbing him in her arms and pulling him to her chest.

"They hit him!" someone, she believed it was Fay, yelled from the other end of the hall. Hermione could barely hear her past the roaring in her ears. Her brain had seemed to stop working and she could not make herself do anything but sit there and cradle Fred's limp body as tears flooded down her cheeks.

"Hermione, he's okay, he was just hit by the explosion." Neville tried to explain as he attempted to pry Fred out of her arms. She was having none of it, though, and only redoubled her grip.

"Fine," Neville muttered, shaking his head at his mate. "Renervate!" Fred jerked awake, hissing in pain. His eyes instantly found Hermione's and she felt her racing stop completely stop from relief. He was okay.

"Sectumsempra!" Neville let out a hiss of pain and shot back as his arm was slashed open. Hermione looked up to see Crabbe running towards them, his wand whipping back to strike again. Fred, with strength she hadn't thought he'd had, jumped up and ran towards him.

Hermione crawled towards Neville, whose entire arm was pouring blood, and grabbed his arm in hers. She glanced over to see Fred fighting Crabbe and Goyle both, with a look of hate in his eyes she had never seen before. It was taking all of the joint effort of Crabbe and Goyle to not be crushed under Fred's attack. George came running towards Fred, firing spells at the already struggling Slytherins.

Neville hissed in pain when her grip tightened on his arm and it drew her attention back to him. "Sorry!" she gasped out. He shook his head, jerking his arm out of her hold as another spell flashed in front of them.

"I'm alright, go, we have to help them," he said through clenched teeth. A scream sounded behind her and it helped her make her decision. She pushed herself up and pulled Neville up as well. Fred, George, Crabbe, and Goyle had disappeared and Hermione realized she had no idea where any of her other friends were.

"Woah!" Neville yelped, pushing her back as a spell flashed right beside them, colliding with the wall in a loud explosion. "Is it me," Neville yelled out, firing a return spell at the death eaters gathered at the far end of the hall, "or is this entirely too similar to last year?"

"I rather thought so," she replied, deflecting a blue spell that was coming towards Neville.

"I just realized where we are!" she exclaimed, backing up. Neville glanced at her before shooting a jelly leg jinx at one of the masked figures . His spell hit home and the death eater fell down.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for all the reviews everyone, keep them coming :)_


	83. Chapter 83

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me!_**

_Chapter Eighty-Three: In which Hermione is utterly speechless. _

_"They'll be announcing their engagement any day now"-Ron_

* * *

><p>"Where?"<p>

She offered him her hand, setting another shield in front of them. "Trust me?" she asked, waving her wand intricately and sending a shower of spells down the corridor.

"Always!" Neville exclaimed, taking her hand and grinning boyishly. She grinned back and pulled him behind a statue. She pressed the knight's helmet down and the wall behind her opened up.

"Secret passage," she explained, tugging him into it. "Fred and George showed it to me my first year. It leads to the statue beside the Astronomy Tower. They always thought it was kind of pointless; the passageway takes longer to get to the tower than just walking there."

"Seems whoever built Hogwarts had the 'gift,'" Neville remarked dryly, running alongside her now.

"Couldn't have been related to Trelawney, then," she replied, flashing him a small smile before pushing the wall open.

Once again, chaos rang supreme in front of them. This was where the Order was fighting. The Astronomy Tower was in front of them, but there was a black barrier blocking the door. Death Eaters were surrounding it, and every Order member that wasn't unconscious was fighting. Bodies were littering the floor - Order members, Hogwarts students, and Death Eaters alike.

"Oh my god." Hermione didn't have time for a longer statement, she and Neville were already fighting with everything they had. They reacted on pure instinct, weaving into the fight with the other Order members seamlessly. She lost track of the world around her, her only focus on the magic she possessed and the enemies in front of her.

And then everything changed. A shout rose up among the Death Eaters and they started retreating, disappearing as quickly as they had arrived.

-o-o-o-

That was quite possibly the longest night of Hermione's life. The Weasleys stayed the entire night, and Madame Pomfrey let the whole lot of them stay in the hospital wing. Bill had been attacked by Greyback, Snape had betrayed them all, Rosmerta was imperiused, Crabbe and Goyle had disappeared with the rest of the death eaters, and Draco had led the Death Eaters to the astronomy tower to meet Harry and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was dead.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Fay, and Hermione had stayed up later than any of the adults, discussing what all had transpired, until they all started dropping off. Fred fell asleep with his arms around Hermione and George leaning against his back. It was well past three in the morning before Hermione finally succumbed to her own exhaustion.

She awoke early the next morning when Harry shook her. He took her and Ron outside and proceeded to tell them of a mission Dumbledore had left for him. They immediately offered their help, and he told them that Dumbledore had told him to let them come along.

All the events of the morning had led her to the one comfort she could find, sitting next to Fred on the balcony of the clock tower. She was going to have to hunt for Horcruxes. Parts of Voldemort's very soul.

"We're going to have to leave," she barely whispered, her eyes locked on the lake in the distance.

"What?" Fred's voice held a note of panic in it that she instantly hated. Her eyes closed tight as tears leaked out and fell down her cheeks. She hated the thought of leaving him. she wanted to stay with him for always and forever, she wanted to love him fully and marry him.

She couldn't, so she did the only thing she was able to do. She'd told him all she could; summarizing the information about the Horcruxes and the fact that Voldemort was currently immortal. He held her the entire time, and she'd never been more grateful for him, or more scared of leaving. Once she finally finished he was quiet and his eyes were on the lake like hers. She doubted he was seeing it any more than she was.

"So you have two months?" She wasn't sure he was really asking her the question, but she nodded her head anyway. He finally turned towards her, his eyes full of more emotion than she'd ever seen. He grabbed her arms with an almost desperate urgency and looked down at her.

"Yes, just long enough for Bill and Fleur to get married." Her eyes dropped and she repressed the urge to sniff. She wouldn't get to attend her own wedding. She doubted she would ever get to marry him. She wasn't expecting to come back from the hunt alive. She hoped he didn't know what she was thinking, she didn't want him to know that she thought she wouldn't return.

He turned towards her and gripped her hands in his."Come on then," he whispered, his eyes locked on hers. "Let's not wait any longer. Not even the two months. Let's get married right now, today."

She blinked twice; she couldn't actually be sure she had heard him say it. He wanted to elope right now? He wanted to just up and get married? "I-I don't know what to say," she finally stuttered, deciding the truth was the best option.

"Will you marry me?" he asked again, his voice softer and his eyes more tender. He gripped her hands more tightly before brushing his thumb across the back of her hand. He was serious, a hundred percent serious. He wanted to marry her this very second. He wanted to at least have those few months together as husband and wife.

"Yes," she whispered, her voice shaking as she gripped his hands back. "Yes, yes, I'll marry you, Fred." His eyes shone with love for her and her heart gave an excited flip. Before she knew what she was about she had her arms wrapped around his neck and she was pulling him as close as she could as she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss that he eagerly returned.

When they finally broke apart she was breathing heavily, her heart racing and butterflies exploding in her chest. "Where?" she murmured, her lips still hovering over his.

Fred grinned against her, his lips brushing hers before he answered her. He loved how she was always so logical, no matter what was thrown at her. "The clearing where we first met. I can have Percy officiate."

She returned his kiss, her fingers clutching his shoulders more tightly before she replied. "George, Lee, Neville, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Fay can be witnesses." Neither had spoken it, but they were both thinking that it would have to stay a secret. It was too dangerous, and they would never get approval from his parents, or her father. He would probably kill Fred if he knew what they were planning.

"Yeah," he murmured, pulling back enough to actually see her. He brushed a curl of hers back behind her ear. "Do you think you can be ready in three hours?"

Three hours to plan a wedding and get married - it was utter insanity. Her eyes were locked with his, though, and she found herself nodding her head yes before she quite knew what she was about.

The joy that shone in his eyes made the fear that was rising in her all but fade away. This was Fred, her Fred. She loved him, she had always meant to marry him. It just wasn't really happening the way she had intended for it to. She was going to marry Fred! They were going to get married! She was finally going to be his, truly and forever. She had never wanted anything more in her entire life. She really wanted to marry him-

Godric's ghost, she was getting married in three hours. Sweet Merlin, she had to go! She had to get everything ready!

"Oh my god, I've only got three hours, I have to get a dress, a cake, the others, rings, oh my god!" Hermione started spouting off all the things they needed to get and Fred couldn't help but laugh.

"Hermione, calm down, we can do this. You can gather the girls and I'll gather the blokes. I've got the rings covered, and we don't have to have a cake or anything fancy like that." He brought his hands up her arm slowly before dropping them down and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I don't have to have anything fancy, I just need you." She sniffed, feeling slightly overwhelmed, and his eyes grew worried. "I know it's not what you want –"

"No, its… it's you. I-I didn't think I'd have the chance to marry you." She shook her head, coming back to herself and stood up on her tip toes, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "I love you, and I'll see you in the clearing in exactly three hours." She gave an excited little squeak and ran out of the tower.

-o-O-o-

"Fay, Ginny!" The girls both turned their heads towards their frantic friend. Her hair was flying behind her and her eyes were wide and panicked.

"What is it?" Fay asked, her thoughts immediately going to the worse possible scenarios.

"I need your help!" Hermione whispered, glancing behind her frantically.

"With what?"

"Fred and I are eloping in three hours." Ginny screamed and Fay hopped up off the couch, her mouth dropping open.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm not kidding!" Her eyes shot past Fay to a figure just climbing in through the portrait hole. "Neville!" she called, running towards her mate. He looked over at her and started to smile before it changed to an expression of worry.

"What is it-" he started, but she cut him off.

"I need you to be my maid-err, mate of honor. Fred and I are getting married in three hours!"

His mouth dropped open in utter shock.

-o-O-o-

"Your hair looks beautiful," Fay declared, nodding approvingly at Ginny's handiwork. Luna tilted her head with her dreamy smile before stepping forward and placing a strange looking daisy up in her hair.

"There, weddings should be bright and full of flowers."

"I can't believe you're getting married," Ginny squealed, trying not to be too loud. They were in Hermione's bedroom, helping her get the finishing touches done. She was wearing her mother's wedding dress, which her mother had worn before her. It was an ivory white, covered in a gentle lace that gave the gown a delicate feel. Her bodice had a bit of delicate beadwork on it, and the back was low cut, though it had twenty-five buttons holding it in place.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Fay said, stepping towards her friend and pulling something shiny out of her pocket. She showed it to Hermione, a small smile lifting her lip. "These pearls belonged to my older sister… they were her favorite. I think they'll look lovely with your gown." She placed them around Hermione's neck, not missing the tears that had filled the brunette's eyes. "It can be your something borrowed."

"Oh, are you using that rhyme?" Luna asked interestedly. Hermione smiled at her friend and nodded her head, brushing the lingering tears away.

"Yes,"

"Then you can use this for the blue," Luna stated, placing another flower up in her hair. It had a wonderful, spicy scent in it that instantly made Hermione smile.

"We have fifteen minutes to get to the clearing, are you ready?" Ginny asked, placing one last pin in her hair before stepping back. Hermione glanced at herself in the mirror and nodded her head.

She was actually about to get married, she had a beautiful dress, and she had bridesmaids.

"I found them!" Neville exclaimed running into the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway, his mouth dropping open as Hermione stood up. "Merlin's beard," he breathed, stepping towards her as a smile started to lift his lips. "You look incredible!"

She smiled up at him, doing a little spin so he could see the entire dress.

"Oh, that's right," Neville said after a moment, shaking his head before stepping towards her. "One bouquet of daffodils, as requested." He handed her the bouquet of flowers, tied with a Gryffindor red ribbon, and she gave him a peck on the cheek for his efforts.

"Thank you, thank you all."

"I can't believe you're actually going to do this!" Fay said, staring at Hermione with watery eyes. "You look beautiful."

"Fred won't know what hit him," Ginny declared, lifting the train of Hermione's dress so it didn't drag along the floor.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Lol, sorry for the cliffie last chapter :) I couldn't help it, it was just a great place to end the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews everyone, they make me so happy :)_


	84. Chapter 84

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me!_**

_Chapter Eighty-Four: In which it becomes official. _

_"Like Something _Out of Someone Else's Life_ "-Harry_

* * *

><p>Fred, at the moment, was having problems of a very different kind than Hermione. He had retrieved the wedding bands, set up a few chairs in the clearing and laid out a white sheet for Hermione to walk on. Percy had just arrived, and a dilemma he had never anticipated had arisen.<p>

Ron was trying to pound the daylights out of his older brother, yelling several curses that made Fred cringe to think of what their mother would have said.

"You bloody git! You effing, spineless-" Ron was being held back by George and Lee who were both being hit by his arms and elbows as Ron tried to claw his way past them to get at Percy.

"SILENCIO!" George bellowed, sending the spell at his little brother as he grabbed his jaw where Ron had just hit him. "That is enough!"

Ron yelled out a string of silent curses as Fred stepped forward, frowning fiercely.

"Listen," he began, trying to stay calm and collected. He was a bundle of jittery nerves and Ron losing it right now wasn't helping him in any way. He was thrilled at the idea of marrying Hermione, but he was nervous something would go wrong before he actually could. He took a breath to calm himself and grabbed Ron by the shoulders.

"A whole lot of shite happened that we can't really go into right now. The bottom line is that Percy is undercover. He's spying on the ministry for the Order under Dumbledore's orders. George and I knew because I overheard when he was given the assignment. We can't break his cover, though, so you can't let mum and dad know! "

Ron grew completely still, his eyes bugging out and his mouth dropping open in utter shock. Lee muttered 'bloody hell,' and Harry even sucked in a surprised breath as all eyes shot to Percy.

"It's true," he finally said, looking between Fred and Ron uncomfortably.

"Why didn't you tell us, then?" Fred jumped and spun around at the unexpected voice. Ginny was standing behind them. Fay and Luna were by her side and they were all three still wearing their Hogwarts uniforms. She had tears in her large brown eyes and her lip was trembling.

"Because I couldn't, I had to keep my cover. I love you all, but I had to help. I've been gathering invaluable information for Dum-for the Order."

"Uhm, we should probably talk about all of this later," George said, stepping forward and looking at his family. "Right now we have to get Fred and Hermione hitched before anyone realizes all of you aren't at Hogwarts and that Percy isn't in the loo."

"Fine."

-o-o-o-

"What do you think is going on over there?" Hermione asked Neville, rocking back and forth nervously as she waited for Ginny to give her the go ahead sign.

"I have no idea." She fidgeted with her flowers, twirling the little red ribbon around her finger. "So, what's with this spot?"

"It was where I first met Fred," she explained. Neville raised a curious eyebrow at her, so she continued. "I was nine at the time, and he was eleven. I was wandering around in the woods and-"

"You got lost." She frowned at his grin but nodded her head, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, I got lost." He couldn't help but chuckle at her."He found me and helped me get home. We kept in contact and-"

"That's why you already knew each other on the train…." Neville deduced, sounding as though it was the answer to a long considered puzzle.

"Yeah…" She was extremely grateful he didn't push the subject or berate her for doing something that had been so disallowed.

"Are you ready?" he asked after a moment, turning his gaze back to her.

"Yeah, I think I am," she answered, surprisingly calm. "I feel like I should be more nervous, but I'm just not."

"I was thinking you were really calm. It's probably because you haven't had the time to get nervous."

"That's true…. I'll probably get halfway down the aisle and it'll hit me."

"Just so long as we don't get lost on our way down," he said, his eyes full of mirth. Hermione tried to frown at him but she couldn't help her smile.

"That's right, we should have made some one else stay back here with us." She let out a quiet laugh that Neville echoed.

"We're about to start!"

-o-O-o-

"Mate, you've got to keep breathing." George whispered the words to Fred, his hand on his back and a smirk on his lips. Fred couldn't even look back at him, his heart was pounding in his chest and his ears were ringing from the force of it. His limbs were locked in place and he was having trouble breathing. He was about to marry Hermione, and no one but these eleven people knew.

He was making the biggest decision of his life (he'd made it quite a long time ago, actually, but it felt more real now).

"Seriously, Fred, inhale," Lee piped up, leaning around George's shoulders to see him.

"I think it's exhaling that's his problem," Ron whispered, smirking at his brother. Harry snorted at his best mate's comment but he quickly masked his grin. Fred couldn't even get the air to respond. He really wasn't breathing. Music started playing and he almost jumped.

Fay and Luna started down the clearing towards the guys, smiles on their excited faces. A moment later, Neville and Ginny started down the aisle. The four students reached their spots and the music reached it's peak.

Hermione stepped into the clearing and Fred finally managed to suck in a breath. She was wearing a beautiful gown that accentuated her curves, but only showed her neck and arms. It was covered in lace, and was incredibly soft and feminine - like her. She had a bouquet of daffodils in her hand, and a huge smile on her lips that had him smiling too.

His eyes locked on hers and he felt his body relaxing, he could breathe again. Her dark brown eyes were sure, and they weren't wavering from his in the slightest as she slowly walked towards him. He was going to marry her; he had no doubts about what he was going to do.

He let a breath out, blinking in utter awe as she walked towards him in time with the music. George and Lee moved closer to him, both their arms brushing against his in a show of silent support and love. The time it took her to reach him seemed to stretch out forever and he had to repress the urge to step off the platform his brothers had erected and go to her.

She finally reached him and took his hand, hers extremely warm and soft in his. He realized with horror that his hands were sweaty and cold, and shaking slightly. She was still smiling softly and her eyes seemed to grow even brighter.

"Welcome, everyone. This is my first time ever doing this, so excuse any hiccups, please. We're all gathered here, in the woods, to bind this couple, Frederick Gideon Weasley," he gave Fred a wink at the use of his full name, "and Hermione Jean Granger, in the eternal state of matrimony." He swallowed thickly and the couple stepped forward, taking their spot before him. Hermione's heart was beating rapidly in excitement and Fred was having trouble understanding anything Percy was saying. His ears seemed to have stopped working.

"Marriage is, perhaps, the greatest, most magical, and challenging aspect of wizarding relationships. It is a bond that can never be broken. Nor can it truly be created by any spell or ceremony. Only the two of you can create it, and only the two of you can keep it. You can strengthen it through love, patience, dedication, perseverance, understanding, support, and forgiving."

"If you both would kneel." Fred helped Hermione down, careful not to muss her dress before lowering down next to her. Percy cleared his throat nervously before opening a book that looked to be at least a century old. He cleared his throat again and began to speak, smiling at his brother and future sister in law.

"To begin the bonding process, I need you to repeat this phrase after me: 'Aeternum may nostrum diligo redimio nos.'" They did as they were asked, their voices coming out in soft murmurs. Hermione's throat was terribly dry and Fred was fighting not to choke. "The words you have just spoken mean: 'Forever may our love bind us.' By speaking these words out loud you have given voice to your love, and power to them. They will bind your lives."

He swallowed again and Hermione gripped Fred's hands tighter, knowing what the next step would be thanks to a book she had read in her fifth year. Fred couldn't help but grin when her forehead wrinkled in thought. He knew she was probably focusing on all the complex magic that went into the ceremony.

Percy held up two ribbons, which were sparkling with magic from all the charms that had been laid on them. Fred had no idea what it symbolized, but Hermione clearly did because she gave him a beaming smile. He murmured a spell over them and then began to lay them over Fred and Hermione's joined hands. They were surprisingly warm to the touch, and made Fred feel calmer. "These ribbons represent the bond that Fred and Hermione share, forever intertwined and forever together."

He wrapped them around their wrists and raised his wand, looking up again. "They are irremovable, and permanent reminders that the lives of these two individuals are bound. They are one." He murmured an incantation, and the ribbons grew bright as light encircled their joined wrists. Hermione let out a gasp as a flood of magic flowed though her; she felt stronger, and as though she were about to burst from the force of it all. After a moment it faded away, leaving two bracelets as the only sign they had even been bound by the gold ribbons. A blue bracelet rested on Hermione's wrist, and a brown one rested on Fred's.

"George, the rings." George stepped forward and handed the two gold bands to Percy. "If you would both stand and extend your wands." They did as he asked, touching their wands at the tips.

Percy released the rings and they floated into the air, hovering between the couple. Hermione met Fred's eyes and offered him a small smile, tears already welling up in her doe eyes.

"Do you, Hermione, take Fred, to be your lawfully wedded husband, from this day on, to love, to hold, to support, in sickness and in health, in good and in bad, until death do you part?"

"I do," she replied, unhesitatingly slipping the simple gold band onto his trembling hand.

"Do you, Fred, take Hermione, to be your lawfully wedded wife, from this day on, to love, to hold, to support, in sickness and in health, in good and in bad, until death do you part?"

"I do, for that and longer," Fred choked out, embarrassed by the tears that were tracing down his own cheeks. He slipped the ring on her finger, his tears mingling with her own.

"Then, by the powers vested in me, I now declare you both bonded for life - you may kiss your mate!" Fred stepped forward, his eyes locked on hers and a large grin on his lips that made Hermione's heart flip. He grabbed her arms and kissed her hard, leaving her breathless as they were surrounded by golden light. Magic flooded through the couple and Hermione had to grab onto Fred to keep her legs from giving way. The glow faded away, leaving the embracing couple alone, and fully bonded.

"Woah," Fred breathed out, tightening his grip on Hermione. She looked up at him with wide eyes, a slow smile lifting her lips.

"I now pronounce, Mr. and Mrs. Fred Weasley!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yes, they were in Hermione's house, no her parents didn't know. They were away at work ;) I imagine she would have already known where her mother kept her dress._

_Thanks, and don't forget a review!_


	85. Chapter 85

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me!_**

_Chapter Eighty-Five: Where Hermione and Fred get away from it all. _

_"we've all got a bit of a blind spot where he's concerned"_

* * *

><p>"A broom?" Hermione asked with a slightly worried smile. Fred grinned mischievously at her and nodded his head.<p>

"Yeah, a broom. The standard method of travel for newly wedded couples." He couldn't help but grin like a complete nutter when he said that word. He was married, to Hermione no less. Married, they were married, she was his wife!

He was quite sure he had never been happier. The entire world was going to shite around them and he was ecstatic. No, he was so much more than that. Four years he had been completely in love with her, and now he finally had her. They were bonded now, he could feel it - a constant hum of power, sort of like his twin bond but slightly stronger. If he concentrated on the buzz he could feel what she felt.

The new bond was also wreaking havoc on his emotions. A simple brush of her hand was sending his body into overdrive; he was having to practice a restraint he hadn't realized he'd had to keep from pouncing her. He couldn't imagine what having her sit between his legs was going to be like. He'd have to concentrate every ounce of himself on flying the broom.

"It's a good thing you're the only one I can fly with then, isn't it?" she whispered back, taking his hand and sending another jolt of magic and emotions through him. He couldn't help but wonder if the bond was affecting her the same as him.

"Brilliant," he managed. He turned towards the broom and lifted it up, bringing it over to her. She eyed it warily for a moment before looking at him again with a trusting smile.

"All right, I've sent your luggage on ahead," George said, interrupting the moment the couple had found. "Hermione, Fay and Ginny packed you a bag."

"And we're going to cover for you at Hogwarts if McGonagall asks anything," Harry said, offering her a sad smile.

"Yeah, I've got you covered, so long as you two don't stay for more than a day."

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked. She hadn't been told they were going anywhere - she'd assumed they were about to fly to his flat.

"Just because we're eloping you didn't think I'd skive out of giving you a real honeymoon?"

Her mouth dropped open as tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh, Fred." She took the half step separating them and pressed a kiss to his lips. A surge of magic flowed through them, and their emotions began to run away with them.

"Oi!" George exclaimed, stepping up behind Fred and grabbing their shoulders. "Save it for the hotel!" Hermione broke away from Fred with a blush, but she was too excited about that prospect to really be ashamed.

"After you then," Fred said, helping her onto the broom. He was careful not to muss her dress, or spend too much time actually touching her; he was beginning to have trouble focusing. He slipped on behind her and gave George a mischievous wink. He took off in the air to the sound of quiet claps from their friends. Hermione leaned back into Fred and he wrapped his arm around her more tightly.

"You look incredible, I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to tell you earlier." He murmured the words next to her ear, grinning wickedly when she shivered against him, pressing into him more.

"You do as well, where did you get the muggle suits?" she asked, her voice extremely breathy.

"We transfigured them. It was Harry's idea, actually."

"So…. where exactly are you taking me, love?"

"You're never going to just sit back and let me surprise you, are you?" Fred's voice was thoroughly amused. He leaned closer to her, bringing his head right next to her ear before continuing. "I promise, you will enjoy the surprise." His breath washed across her cheek, making her shiver delightfully against him. He grinned mischievously and nuzzled her neck, fighting a chuckle when she instantly tilted her head to give him better accesses to it. He pressed a kiss to her clavicle and instantly felt his body grow warmer when she made a mewing sound.

Godric, if a simple kiss felt like that with the new bond then he couldn't wait to find out what everything else would feel like.

After what felt like a very long time, but was probably only a few minutes, they finally reached the hotel he had rented a room at for the night. He landed in a back alley and canceled the disillusionment charm on himself and Hermione.

"Welcome to the Thistle Hyde Park Hotel, our home for the next evening." Hermione looked at the stately hotel in surprise. "It isn't much," Fred went on nervously, "but it-"

"It's perfect. Besides, I'm sure it'll have all the amenities we'll need." She gave him a flirtatious smile and Fred felt his pulse quicken. He took her hand in his and went inside the hotel, escorting her to the lobby before going to the front desk. Once he had signed in, he reclaimed Hermione's hand.

They walked swiftly through the hotel, Hermione's heels clicking against the tiled floor as he pulled her towards the elevator at the far end of the lobby. Neither one noticed all the eyes following them, or the happy smiles that were being sent their way. They were far too lost in their own happy little world.

Fred had only been in an elevator once before, but he wasn't even thinking about the weird feeling of rising without magic, his thoughts were fully on the indescribably beautiful woman holding his hand.

The doors slid open and the couple stepped in, and Fred thanked Merlin that no one else got on with them. The doors slid shut again and Fred turned towards Hermione, wasting no time in pushing her against the wall. His lips latched onto her exquisitely pale neck and Hermione instantly melted in his arms. He licked, nipped, and kissed the smooth skin while Hermione whimpered and writhed against him, her hands gripping the metal bars along the wall to keep from falling.

He pulled back from her neck and smirked at the mark he had left. She wouldn't be able to cover it up, it was right below her jaw; too high up for a scarf or turtle-neck. She let out a soft whimper and let go of the bars she had been clutching so tightly. She buried her hands into his soft red locks, her hands fisting the hair she loved so much and pulling his lips to hers.

The elevator kept rising higher and higher and neither one stopped moving. Fred's hand was running up her back, his other one caressing her cheek. His hand brushed against her carefully sculpted curls before he began to weave his fingers through them, freeing a few of the curls from their confines.

Hermione let out a moan when she felt his fingertips scratch the back of her scalp, his warmth and nearness making her mind fog over. She pulled him as close as possible, trying to pull in as much air through her nose as possible to make up for the breath she was losing to Fred. She felt him nip at her bottom lip and she whimpered before tugging his hair. Vaguely hearing the elevator chime their arrival on their floor, Fred pulled back to look at his bride.

Bride, his bride. She was his; magically, legally, and eternally his. They were bonded now, and nothing, nothing anyone could do could change that.

He grabbed her hand and took off running, nearly dragging her along as he went towards their room for the night. She let out a giggle, clutching his hand more tightly as he headed towards the last door in the hall. He stopped suddenly, right in front of the door, and she let out a startled squeak when he effortlessly scooped her up. Her eyes shone with love and he felt his heart pound against his chest as she leaned forward and started kissing him.

Fred fumbled with the keys in his hand as Hermione continued to pepper kisses along his exposed neck. All he had to do was turn the door knob, but his hand was shaking too much.

"Try Alohomora," she mumbled to him, brushing her lips against his ear. He trembled and took hold of the knob, unlocking it wandlessly before pushing the door open and stepping into the room. He shut the door with his foot, his mouth finding Hermione's in a quick kiss.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley," he said with a broad grin that made her heart quicken. "Welcome to our humble abode for the night." It was a simple enough room - it had a sitting room, a small kitchen, and a bedroom. He gave her a quick tour and then set her down on the couch. "Would you like a drink?"

Hermione nodded her head and he stood up, heading towards the kitchen. She watched his back, her chest tightening and her stomach turning as nerves began to fill her up.

She was married to Fred, and she couldn't have been happier, or more scared. She hadn't the first clue about… about… sex. She She'd been hoping that getting married would just magically give her the knowledge of how to be sexy.

Hermione and Fred had agreed to wait for their wedding night back in her fifth year, but now that it had arrived she wasn't sure what to do now. Fred clearly found her attractive, and their kisses were incredible…

"Here you go, love." Fred handed her the glass - wine, unless she was mistaken - and sat beside her. He was turned slightly in his seat so he could see her, and she could tell he was nervous by his posture. That knowledge made her feel better. She took a sip of the wine, savoring the taste before setting it down on the table in front of them. She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips but she broke it before he could deepen it or grab her. She slipped off the couch and glanced back at him to see him looking at her with the same nervous eyes. She gave him a small smile before heading towards the small cassette player in the corner of the room. She looked over the collection before choosing one that her mother had introduced her to. She pressed the play button and let the music fill the room before turning back towards Fred.

He had already gotten up from the couch and was standing behind her, his hand outstretched towards her. She took it, a small smile lifting her lips as 'The Way You Look Tonight' started to play.

"You really do look incredible," Fred whispered, smiling when she took his hand. She moved towards him, swaying to the music easily. He looked down at her with a smile he reserved solely for her and acted on the pull he'd been feeling towards her since they were bonded. His lips fell on hers right as the song reached a peak, and she returned it with the same passion. Her arms wound around his neck and his around her waist, drawing her nearer.

She kissed him for all she was worth, and it made him love her even more. She opened her lips for him and the kiss deepened as he began to run his arms up and down her back until his fingers tangled in her hair, pulling the last of her curls out of the updo his sister had worked so hard on.

The music grew louder and he swept her around to its beat, grinning when her full skirt flew up around their legs and her laugh rang through the room. He let his laugh join hers as he spun her around the room.

His lips found hers again, and his hands moved up her back, coming to rest in her wild curls, tugging slightly. He loved playing with her hair, her soft crazy curls. She hated it, thinking it was crazy and frizzy and bushy and ugly. Fred thought it was the best thing in the world, magical and fun.

She pulled back with a gasp, her brown eyes dark and full of emotion. "I love you, Fred."

"I love you too, Mrs. Weasley."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Here's the next chapter, I'm so glad you all liked the chapter :D_


	86. Chapter 86

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me!_**

_Chapter Eighty-Six: In which the Grangers forget. _

_"I forgot we'll be hunting down Voldemort in a mobile library"- Ron_

* * *

><p>Fred woke up lying on his back and extremely warm. It took him a few minutes to realize the wonderful warmth and incredible feeling flowing through him was from having Hermione's bare leg draped around his waist, her head pressed against his shoulder, and her hand on his chest.<p>

He was in heaven.

She stirred in his arms, humming sleepily as she nuzzled her cheek against him. She snuggled deeper into his hold, clearly fighting the fact that she needed to get up. Fred, for his part, didn't care if it was morning; the sun could keep on shining and the birds could keep on chirping, he was perfectly content to stay in bed with his wife. He held her tighter and closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him again.

Hermione was the next to wake. She tensed up in Fred's arms, unsure of where she was at first. She looked around for a moment and realized she was lying on her Fred's chest. She grinned sleepily against him and brushed her hand against his chest. She slowly trailed her hand upwards, savoring the warmth of his soft skin. His breath quickened under her hand but he didn't wake up.

A mischievous smile lifted her lips and she attempted to move upward towards his head. Her advance was stopped before she could really get anywhere, though. He had an arm wrapped around her waist and his leg had hooked around hers at some point in their sleep. He'd secured a hold on her at all angles, ensuring that she couldn't escape.

Fine. She would simply have to make do with her current position.

Her mischievous smile slipped back into its place and she leaned forward, peppering kisses along his upper chest, tracing his clavicle and then placing a slow, open mouthed kiss at the hollow of his throat.

He still didn't wake up, but his grip on her tightened even more. She leaned back with a sigh. She needed to get away now. She needed to pay a visit to the loo.

She decided it was time to wake him and break free of his tight grip. She shimmied her hands free and placed them lightly on his shoulders before pushing herself up and rolling on top of him. She kissed him full on the mouth, grinning when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and grip her tightly.

They snogged for some time, neither one particularly interested in keeping up with how long. Hermione was more than content to lie on him, firmly held in his arms. She finally broke away from him, and locked her eyes with his. She couldn't help but let out a low chuckle at how wound up he looked.

"Bloody hell. If this is what married life is like then I'm sorry I didn't sign up earlier." His voice was gruff from sleep, but it still caused shivers to dance along her spine. He gave her a cheeky smile, and she had to fight a laugh at how silly he looked with his hair sticking out in every direction from sleep and where she had probably run her hands through it. "Mind my asking what I did to deserve that wonderful wake up call?"

"You wouldn't let me go," she answered, her smile softening.

"I believe I just promised to love and hold you forever yesterday, didn't I?" He felt his own stomach flutter at the smile she gave him.

"I intend to keep you to that promise." She pushed herself up, a business-like expression coming on her face. "However, I need to take a shower now, so you can continue your promise later."

She climbed off the bed and stepped towards the dresser in the corner of the room. She was very aware of Fred's eyes on her, and she was fighting hard to keep from blushing at the appreciative gaze. She picked his button down shirt up off the floor and slipped it on.

"You know, they make the showers in this hotel extra large… it might get lonely in there," Fred said from the bed, sitting up so he could see her more clearly.

"Are you offering to keep me company?" she asked nonchalantly, turning to him as she buttoned the shirt up.

"I am most assuredly offering to keep you company."

"Then I welcome it," she replied coyly before sauntering into the bathroom. Fred watched her go for a moment with an open mouth. He heard the water turn on and he shot out of bed, chasing after his wife before the water could even turn warm.

-o-O-o-

"I'll be back for you by sunset, yeah?" Hermione knew he wasn't really asking her, he was telling her he'd be there. She nodded her head at Fred, trying to smile. He had no idea what she was planning, and she didn't really want him to. She loved him, but she was sure he'd tell her not to erase her parents' memories.

She couldn't risk that. She had to send them away, send them somewhere safe and far from Voldemort. She was one of Harry's very best mates and she was about to go on a mission with him to destroy Voldemort's very soul. She doubted she would make it back alive, but she knew everyone she loved, or who loved her, was in terrible danger.

That was part of the reason she was so happy that no one knew she had married Fred. He was already a target, but if the fact that he had married a muggle born got out, well, she didn't even want to consider what might happen to him.

"Hermione," Fred's voice was forceful and it made her pause, her hand hovering above the door knob to her house.

"What aren't you telling us?" George continued, stepping up next to his twin. They'd both come to see her off. They were under the impression that she was just packing up her belongings before going to the Burrow.

"I-nothing, I've told you everything…" Her voice trailed off unconvincingly as she winced under their accusing gazes. She'd never been able to lie convincingly to either of them. They couldn't to her, either; it came in handy when she wanted to find out a bit of information, but it was bloody annoying sometimes.

"You're a rubbish liar, Hermione. Always have been," George told her, shaking his head at her.

"Is it your parents? Are they both okay?"

"They're fine." Her voice must have betrayed her, because both the twins hopped on her statement.

"But they're not going to be?" Their voices blended perfectly together in a way that always made people grin like nutters.

"I-I'm modifying their memories. I'm going to make them forget I ever existed, and then I'm sending them to Australia." Her voice was steady and certain as she spoke, but she still couldn't fool her twins. They both had their arms around her before she could blink, and she couldn't hold back the tears that filled her eyes.

They spilled down her cheeks, soaking Fred's shirt as she gripped them both tightly.

"Hermione? Was that you, dear?" The voice came from inside the house, and Hermione made to spring away. Fred and George both caught her arms before she could, though. They spun her around so she was in front of them and each lifted a handle of her trunk, making it appear as though they had simply been assisting her with her luggage. The front door opened right as Hermione finished wiping her tears away.

"Good morning, mum!" she said in what was probably an overly happy tone. She lunged at her mother and wrapped her up in a tight hug, surprising Mrs. Granger immensely. She stared over her daughter's head as she hugged her and looked at the two gingers.

"Fred, George. Thank you for helping her home. Would you care for some tea? I just set some to boil."

"We'd love some,"

"Thank you." Hermione finally let go of her mother who was looking slightly worried.

"Yes, right this way then." She led the trio into the kitchen, her eyes narrowing on her daughter. Fred and George couldn't help but feel that the moment they were gone she was going to question Hermione.

They had no intention of leaving her now, though. They were going to be there for her the whole way through.

"Dad," Hermione said when she entered the kitchen. George glanced at Fred and noticed that he had paled considerably from the single word.

This could potentially be extremely awkward.

"Don't let him know you're Fred. We don't want to make this anymore difficult for Hermione than necessary," George whispered to him, following Mrs. Granger into the kitchen. Fred nodded his head, offering George a small, grateful, smile.

"Hi hone-" Mr. Granger stopped mid sentence and frowned when the twins stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mr. Granger," they said together, smiling at the same time. They walked towards the breakfast table and took the proffered seats Mrs. Granger directed them towards. Mr. Granger was clearly unnerved by how in sync they were - he couldn't tell them apart.

Hermione glanced at the twins before turning back to her parents. "They were just going to help me carry my stuff upstairs. We'll be down in a few minutes."

"The tea should be ready by then." The twins followed Hermione back out of the kitchen and carried her trunk upstairs.

George set the trunk down and looked around, a sad smile on his lips.

"Wow… it was nine years ago when we first climbed through that window."

"Yeah, it seemed so much higher then," Fred said reminiscently, determined to lighten the mood.

"You both could have been seriously injured." George openly rolled his eyes as Fred shook his head.

"Please, Hermione, as if that has ever stopped us before," George said, flipping his hair prissily.

"Yes, but you could have fallen and broken-"

"We don't bother with details," Fred interrupted, waving his hand through the air dismissively. Hermione almost smiled.

"Come on, love," he said quietly after a moment, taking her hand in his. She smiled gratefully and had to fight tears when George placed a hand on her back. Together the trio went downstairs, continuing their story the way it had started, together.

-o-O-o-

"Honestly, it's as if she doesn't trust us!" Ron exclaimed, slamming the door to his bedroom with a fierce scowl. "The way she keeps hovering over us, making sure we're constantly working." He threw himself on his bed, grabbing his pillow and tossing it against the wall. "It's insulting," he finished. Hermione shook her head and continued to sort out her book collection. She hadn't realized how extensive it had gotten.

"Are you sneaking back to the twins' flat tonight?" he asked after a moment, picking his pillow back up and smoothing out it's wrinkles. Hermione had spent the last two weeks at the Burrow. Every night she had snuck out to the roof of the Burrow and disapparated to the twins' flat so she could spend the night with Fred. She hadn't been caught yet, though they'd had a few close shaves. It didn't help that Molly was keeping closer tabs on them since she'd arrived.

For some reason, she seemed to think she and Ron were working on a secret mission. She had no idea what would have made her think they were doing something even remotely illegal.

The fact that they were hardly mattered; it was the principle of the whole thing.

"Yes, I'm planning on it."

"Alright, just make sure you're back early, mum wants you to feed the chickens." Hermione shook her head and tossed 'Gabbing with Ghouls' into her discard pile. She would never understand Mrs. Weasley. Not that she particularly wanted too.

"Ron!" The door to his bedroom swung open and Mrs. Weasley stormed in, her eyes narrowed and a frown tugging her lips down when she spotted Hermione.

They were caught.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I've posted the oneshot of their first night up, it's called 'Forever Yours' :D Don't forget to review!_


	87. Chapter 87

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me!_**

_Chapter Eighty-Seven: In which the escape is planned. _

_"That's outrageous!"_

* * *

><p>What are you doing?" Molly questioned instantly, her narrowed eyes focusing on the books surrounding Hermione.<p>

"I'm sorting through my book collection," Hermione replied with a small smile. "There wasn't enough room for it all in Ginny's room as it's being used to store Fleur and Bill's gifts."

Molly studied Hermione for a long moment, clearly trying to gauge the truthfulness of that statement. She gave her head a short nod and pushed the door further open.

"Very well. Alastor just arrived, there has been a change in Harry's plan." Ron and Hermione both stood up at the same time, worry rising up in the pit of their stomachs. What was going on? Was their mate in danger? Hermione glanced at Ron to see he was already halfway to the door. He had paled considerably so that his freckles stood out more starkly on his face.

She followed him out of the room, past Molly, and down the stairs. Ron went to the sitting room and she joined him, a traitorous grin lifting her lips for a moment when she saw the twins had already arrived as well as all the other Order members, save for Percy.

She took a seat next to Fred, snuggling into his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Ron took a seat next to her, and Ginny squeezed in beside him and the couch cushion a moment later. It was overly crowded on the small sofa, but none of them even momentarily considered moving. They needed each other's comfort.

"Right," Moody barked, when Molly sat down next to Arthur. "You all know why we're here, so I'm going to cut right to the chase. Potter's escape plan has been compromised."

"Snape," Ron growled, his eyes narrowing in a glare.

"Yeah," Moody said, continuing without a pause. "So we've upped the date. We're going to get him on the twenty-seventh instead of the thirty-first like we originally planned."

That didn't seem so terribly drastic to Hermione. It was simply a changed date. Moody continued to speak though, and she realized he hadn't been anywhere near to finished. The plan consisted of thirteen wizards and witches flying to Privet Drive and rescuing Harry, half of them disguised as Harry. They would fly out in pairs, one Potter and one Order member, to any of a number of safe houses.

It seemed rather simple, but so painfully dangerous.

"So," Moody barked out, causing a few of the listening members to jump. "I'll be needing volunteers - ten of them - aside from Kingsley, Remus, and myself."

Hands started to tentatively rise up all around the room. Ron was the first, and Hermione a close second; Hagrid, the twins, and Tonks were next. After a short heated battle that involved Ginny trying to volunteer and Molly forcibly telling her no, Arthur, Bill and Fleur brought up the rear.

"Mundungus, you'll be the tenth."

"Wait, I'd rather n-"

"You're our tenth!" Moody's voice held no room for question and the decision was finalized. Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Fleur, and Mundungus would be the Harrys, and the others would be their guards.

They had one week before the rescue attempt would happen. The Order meeting drew to a close and they slowly left, leaving the Weasleys alone.

Bill and Fleur took Molly and Arthur to the next room to discuss a few wedding details, and Ginny took the moment to question her brother.

"You lot aren't planning on returning to Hogwarts this year, are you?" Ron spluttered in shock and Hermione blanched.

"What makes you say that-"

"Ginny?" the twins questioned, stepping in before the others could slip up.

"They've been packing everything up, but not in their trunks, and they keep sneaking around mum."

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but everyone is sneaking around mum," Fred countered, glancing at the kitchen to make sure she wasn't coming back towards them.

"Yeah, she's been a bit emotional with everything going on," George continued, trying not to laugh at the incredulous look he was receiving. Saying Molly was a bit emotional was like saying dragons were a bit dangerous.

"Then why are you both packing?" Ginny asked, not to be deterred.

"Because we want to make sure that we're ready to escape if anything bad happens," Ron answered. Hermione continued before Ginny could say anything else.

"We all know how Harry is. The minute he thinks it could be dangerous for us he's going to try and leave us behind. We want to make sure he can't."

"I wish he would let all of us help him. I wish he didn't think he was putting us in danger," Ginny sighed, dropping her gaze to her lap.

"We simply have to let him know we're here regardless of what happens," Hermione said, placing a light hand on her shoulder. "We're all here for each other, no matter what, and we're in this 'til the end. One day he'll understand that." In the mean time, they'd keep reminding him of the fact each and every day they could.

-o-O-o-

Hermione gave a sleepy sigh and snuggled closer to Fred, enjoying his warm embrace and the gentle rising and falling of his firm chest. This was probably her favorite part of falling asleep with him. The moments when he was still asleep and they were just together, no hiding, no risk, just existing near each other, letting their love show.

"Have I ever told you how comfortable you are to sleep with?" Fred whispered, his hand coming up to brush her curls back. She smiled up at him and hummed contentedly.

"No, but the same thing goes for you. You're very snuggable."

"Snuggable?" he questioned with a snort, a smirk lifting his lips. "Is that even a word?"

"Yes, at least it is now."

"Couldn't think of something more manly than that?"

"I don't know, I think it suits you brilliantly," George mumbled into his pillow from the other bed in the twins' old room. They had spent the night at the Burrow to appease their mother. They would be leaving to rescue Harry that evening. Hermione was more nervous than she thought she really should be. Everything would be fine tonight, their being there was really more of a precaution than anything else, right?

Before Fred could offer his brother a retort, the door to their bedroom was pushed open as Molly poked her head in. "Fred, George, I need you to-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Hermione yelped and clutched onto Fred who tightened the arm he had around her. They had known it was risky sleeping in the same room together, but they hadn't actually done anything. They were fully clothed - Fred was even wearing a shirt.

The fact that George was in the room should have made it obvious.

"Nothing, Mrs. Weasley, I just came in to talk to Fred," Hermione said quickly, trying to look innocent. "I-I was worried about tonight and I just wanted some comfort..." Molly's disapproving glare softened and her tense posture relaxed a little.

"Very well. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. Fred, George, I need you both downstairs to help me with the storage shack."

"We'll be down in a few minutes, mum," George said, finally pushing himself up off his pillow. She nodded her head and shut the door. Fred let out a puff of air and fell back against the bed, laughing breathlessly.

"Merlin's beard, that was way too close." Hermione nodded her head adamantly. "And you!" Fred exclaimed, turning on the bed towards George. "Way to be helpful, snuggling up with you bloody pillow."

"Why should I help you? She looked like she was going to kill. I had to sit through that conversation last time. I am not listening to a third installment of what happens when witches and wizards love each other."

"Gads, that was so mortifying," Hermione said, hiding her hands in her face. It had been days before she could look them in the face without thinking about that.

"That's good enough incentive for me. Hermione, next time you're sleeping under Harry's cloak."

-o-O-o-

Hermione was trying not to tremble, not that she had any room to tremble. She once again found herself wedged on the couch between Fred and Ron, George and Ginny on their other sides. They were waiting with the other Order members for Moody to give the signal for them to take off. They each had a trunk and fake owl at their feet, and the room was painfully quiet.

Fred was feeling painfully nauseous, and he wasn't terribly sure why. He had a terrible sense of foreboding, and couldn't help but be afraid that someone he loved was going to get hurt tonight.

His eyes drifted to Hermione by his side who was quietly murmuring spells, no doubt making a mental list of what might come in handy. Her hand was on top of his, her fingers brushing the back of his absentmindedly. His wedding ring was hanging heavily around his neck, the cool metal resting just above his heart. He wanted to jerk it of the chain and slip it onto his finger where it belonged. He loved her, more than anything, and he wanted the whole world to know that they were married, that she was his.

The thought that something could happen to her nearly crushed him. He could hardly breathe past that fear. He loved her more than anything else in the world, except maybe George. Losing either of them would completely crush him. He knew he'd never be the same, he wasn't sure he'd be able to even go on.

If he lost them both, he wouldn't have a reason to.

Hermione tapped the back of his hand and it made him lift his eyes. She was giving him a small smile, almost as though she knew what he was thinking.

"Alright," Moody barked out, causing the couple to jump slightly. "Assume your positions everyone. I'll assign the partners when we actually arrive." They followed him out of the Burrow, and after a tearful goodbye to Molly and Ginny, they left the Burrow. Hermione was barely aware of the flight; she had been permitted to fly with Fred, and she was holding onto him as tightly as she could. He'd decided to take the front in case they needed to do a bit of evasive flying, but she wasn't scared of flying.

They landed in the backyard and slipped into the house. Moody banged on the back door and Harry opened it up, his face lighting up with excitement when he saw all of them standing there.

"Wotcher, Harry!"

-o-O-o-

Harry tasted far better than Millicent's cat had as well. He had a lemony taste with a slightly spicy undertone. She changed into his clothes and the group headed for the door. She was about to step out when someone grabbed her arm and tugged her back into the room. She was turned around and pulled into one of the Harrys' chest.

She wrapped her own lanky arms around him, a little clumsily, and hugged him back, brushing her nose against the blue jacket that still smelled like her husband.

"Be careful, Hermione," Fred whispered, his arms tight around her. She nodded her head, swallowing thickly in an attempt to not cry.

"You too, Fred."

"I love you." She brought her hands up to his cheeks, cupping them so he had to look at her. She wasn't used to being the same height as him, and it was odd to see him with Harry's green eyes.

"I love you too, Fred. Please stay safe, come back to me tonight."

"I will, I've got the best incentive," he replied, rubbing her back.

"In positions!" Moody barked from the other side of the door. Hermione sucked in a breath and pulled away from Fred's embrace. She took a breath and made up her mind. Polyjuiced or not, he was her Fred. She fisted his jacket and pressed a hard kiss to his lips, pouring all of her love into it. She broke it before he could react and stepped back, her green eyes locked on his.

"I'll see you at the Burrow," she stated before turning around and walking to Kingsley. They would all make it home safe, they simply had to.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Don't forget to review!_


	88. Chapter 88

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me!_**

_Chapter Eighty-Seven: Where George becomes Holey. _

_"Have you ever heard of a plan where so much could go wrong?"-Ron_

* * *

><p>There was only one word Fred could think of to describe his surroundings when his father and he flew up into the night sky and past the protective barrier Harry's mum gave the house; chaos. Utter chaos.<p>

There had to be fifty death eaters up here, and they were already fighting the other members. Light was flashing everywhere against the darkening clouds, and Fred didn't have time to even think before he was throwing spells and shields.

"George, Hermione, Ron," he couldn't even form full thoughts, just their names. He prayed with everything in him that they would be okay. Please, god, let them be okay.

"LEFT!" Fred did as his dad ordered, barely avoiding a flash of green light. He was suddenly quite glad he'd had so many years playing Quidditch, and that he and his twin had always been adventurous fliers. He returned a stunner, and missed.

"Watch the one on the right!" Another of his spells missed, and Fred decided it was time to switch tactics. It would make it fairly obvious who he was, but at this point that didn't really matter. He could see the real Harry and Hagrid speeding away. He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out three objects. He tossed one of them and yelled a release spell, swerving into his father to push him away from the impending explosion. Arthur got the message and the two of them flew sharply to the left.

The firework exploded in a shower of gold and red sparks, and the force of it knocked the nearest death eater over and caught three other brooms on fire.

"Well done!" Arthur exclaimed, straightening his broom and aiming for their escape route.

Fred was about to reply to his father, but he suddenly found he well and truly couldn't breathe. The entire left side of his head was flaring up in an intense pain, and he was quite sure he had been hit by a cutting curse. He fell forward on his broom, gripping it with one hand while the other instantly went to the side of his head, checking for his ear.

It was still there, and his hand came back blood free.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, by his sons side without a seconds hesitation. The world was exploding in spells around them, but Fred couldn't move. He wasn't the one that had been hit. He hadn't lost his ear. He was okay.

He'd never been more horrified.

There was only one person that could have been hit. One person whose pain he would have felt that intensely. One person he could no longer feel.

"Fred!" Arthur barked, grabbing hold of his broom and jerking him away from a spell.

"G-Ge-George…" Fred managed, still staring at his hand, unable to think anything else. Arthur blanched, his eyes dropping to his sons hand.

"BOMBARDA!" The explosion rocked right next to them, nearly tossing the pair off of their brooms. It snapped Fred back into reality, and a rage unlike anything he had ever felt filled him up. He grabbed his other firework and aimed it straight at the nearest death eater, waiting to give the release until it was on the cloaked figure. The explosion sent the death eater into his partner, and they both fell down. Arthur and Fred had already raced away though, their minds no longer on the fight going on around them, thinking only of George and getting to the Burrow as quickly as possible.

-o-O-o-

Hermione wasn't thinking anymore. She was acting on pure instinct, letting the Thestral she was riding take care of the actual flying.

She hit a death eater with a stunner and watched slightly horrified as he fell off his broom. None of the five surrounding Death Eaters even bothered to help him. She turned around on the thestral to fire an impedimenta at another death eater, when she heard Kingsley shout.

Her stomach dropped as she spun around, she already knew who it was going to be. She'd already deduced why they had put Harry with Hagrid. The best aurors would be the first ones attacked, and Kingsley was one of the very best.

Voldemort was beside them, flying without a broom. Panic threatened to seize her, but she pushed it back. She closed her eyes tightly, swallowing away the tears that filled her eyes. Kingsley shouted again and she started throwing every spell she knew at him, thankful not for the first or last time that she didn't have to steer the thestral. He was dodging spells left and right, eager to prove himself and stay alive.

Tears were flooding unashamedly down her cheeks as she fired everything she had at him, her thoughts on the first time the twins had slipped into her room. The happy memory - one of her favorites - gave her strength to keep fighting. She stared him straight in the eyes, determined not to cower. She would meet her end bravely, she would make them proud.

Voldemort threw his head back with a wild laugh before firing a jet of blue flames at them. Kingsley flew forward and bellowed an unknown spell out and the flames dissipated. Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he raised his wand higher. Before he could fire another spell (which she was quite sure would be the last one she'd ever see) he froze and then smiled maliciously. He twisted into the air and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

She didn't have the time to feel excited, a pain started to fill her as the thestral took off towards the Burrow - somehow knowing they wouldn't make it to their portkey now. She recognized it as coming from her new wedding bond, and she couldn't help but gasp in pain.

Fred, what was wrong? Had he been hurt?

"Hermione?" Kingsley called out, talking directly to her for the first time. She shook her head, swallowing the lump in her throat away. She couldn't let him know, she couldn't give away the fact that she was bonded with Fred. Merlin, let him be alright!

They landed in the yard of the Burrow with a jarring thud, and she slipped from her thestral, landing on extremely uncertain feet.

She was turning back to normal, her body was shrinking and her hair was growing. She staggered towards the house, her thoughts on Fred, George, Harry, and Ron, when someone grabbed her arm. She was roughly turned around and a wand was shoved at her throat. Kingsley stood over her, his eyes wild and his face enraged.

Had she escaped Voldemort only to be killed by him? What on earth had happened?

"When did you first meet Fred Weasley?" he bellowed, his dark eyes locked on hers. Hermione blinked, understanding what he was thinking as she felt her body relax.

"I met him in the woods behind our houses when I was nine and he was eleven." Kingsley released her and brought a hand to his head, already trying to explain what he was thinking. She wasn't paying any attention. She had just noticed the brooms lying on the ground in front of them, and a dark stain on the grass.

It was blood. Her eyes followed it towards the house, and she felt her heart stop. She took an unthinking step forward, and she was running towards the house before Kingsley could say anything else. Two other figures were emerging from the house and she let out a happy cry, barreling towards Harry. She grabbed him in a tight embrace before she was thrown back by Remus.

Remus - he was with George. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

She couldn't even hear what Remus and Kingsley were saying, she was fighting to stay standing. George was hurt, it was the only possibility, it was his blood on the ground!

"All right, all right!" Kingsley was saying, "But somebody betrayed us! They knew, they knew it was tonight!"

"Where is George?" Hermione cut in, not particularly caring about being betrayed at the moment. Remus met her gaze with a guilty one and she felt her legs start to shake.

"He's inside," Harry replied, stepping towards her. She blinked at him uncomprehendingly and then raced forward, pushing past both of them as she ran for her best friend.

The house was painfully quiet as she made her way to the living room. She kept going until she saw Molly and Ginny leaning over a couch. Her eyes settled on a pile of bloody rags lying on the table by Molly's side and her legs nearly gave way. She somehow found the strength to take the few steps forward, to his side, and then she sunk to the ground, letting out a painful breath.

George was deathly pale and covered in blood. His freckles stood out darkly against his ashen skin and his lips were pale. The blood was all coming from one spot - a gaping hole where his ear had once been. She let out a strangled cry, unable to verbalize the pain she was feeling. A hand settled on her shoulder as another body lowered next to her. She wrapped her arm around his waist and turned her head into Harry's shoulder, unashamedly crying into him.

"How is he?" Harry asked, knowing Hermione wasn't able to talk.

"I can't make it grow back, not when it's been removed by Dark Magic. But it could've been so much worse . . . . He's alive," Molly replied quietly. Hermione reached out and took one of George's hands in her own, determined to keep a vigil over him until Fred returned. She'd keep him safe, because Fred would make it all better. She simply knew he would.

-o-O-o-

Fred and Arthur landed in the yard with a loud crash, neither one particularly caring. Fred was bleeding at the temple from where a bit of rubble had hit him, and Arthur's arm had a nasty cut, but they ran for the house as though they were in perfect health. Fred's worry for George had grown into a full-fledged frenzy, and Arthur was expecting the worse.

They made it to the doorway before they were stopped. Kingsley blocked the door, stopping the pair from getting into the house.

"Where-" he started, but Arthur cut him off, a rage like nothing Fred had ever seen on his normally gentle face.

"I'll prove who I am, Kingsley, after I've seen my son. Now back off if you know what's good for you!" Arthur bellowed out. He pushed past the auror and Fred followed him, unsure how his feet were managing to carry him forward.

"Arthur!" Molly sobbed as they rounded the corner. "Oh thank goodness!" Fred's eyes took in all the figures in the room and he almost let out a sob. Hermione was stepping towards him, her arms open for a hug. Aside from a bruise on her cheek, she was perfectly fine. He grabbed her in a hard embrace, but continued forward, he had to see his twin.

"How is he?" Fred managed, asking before he had even reached the couch. He let out a sob when he saw his twin. He slumped over the back of the couch, using it to keep him on his feet as his hand grabbed George's. As though he knew who was standing there, George tilted his head toward Fred, his lips tugging upward in a slight grin. Fred had never been more grateful for Hermione. The arm she had around his waist was the only thing keeping him from losing it.

George sucked in a deep breath through his nose and his eyes fluttered open, gazing unseeingly at the ceiling.

"How do you feel, Georgie?" Molly whispered as he gazed around the room. His fingers groped for the side of his head, his eyes closing again when he felt the spot his ear should have been.

"Saintlike," was his murmured reply to his mum's question. Fred choked and tightened the grip on his twins hand.

"What's wrong with him?" he croaked out, tears spilling down his cheeks. He couldn't lose George, he couldn't! "Is his mind affected?"

"Saintlike," George repeated, opening his eyes again and grinning at Fred insistently. "You see. . . I'm holy. Holey, Fred, geddit?"

Fred froze, his brain taking an abnormally long time to process the joke as Hermione choked on her tears beside him.

He swallowed thickly and shook his head, trying to assume a look of disgust but he couldn't hide the smile lifting his lips. "Pathetic," he muttered, shaking his head. "Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for holey?"

"Ah well," George said, still grinning as his eyes found his mum's. "You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum."

His eyes roamed around the room taking in all the faces, and the missing ones. "Hi, Harry – you are Harry, right?"

"Yeah, I am," Harry said, moving closer to the sofa.

"Well, at least we got you back okay," George said with a shrug. "Why aren't Ron and Bill huddled round my sickbed?"

"They're not back yet, George," Molly sobbed out. George's grin faded and Fred's hand tightened on his.

George looked back at his twin, silently asking Fred to tell him it wasn't true. Never in his life had Fred wanted to be able to lie to George more. He couldn't though, so he gave his head a simple shake.

Ginny ran into the room before anything else could be said or done.

"Ron's back!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Don't forget to review!_


	89. Chapter 89

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me and for keeping up with my rambling. ;)_**

_Chapter Eighty-Seven: Where much talking is done. _

_"How could anyone figure that out? It's completely mental!"-Harry_

* * *

><p>"Freddie, I'm alright," George said, patting his twin on the shoulder. Hermione was standing in the doorway to their bedroom, carrying three mugs of tea and a plate of biscuits. She had thought to bring the treat as a sort of distraction from all the sadness surrounding them. The loss of Mad-Eye and the injury to George had done more damage to the happy house than anyone cared to admit.<p>

They weren't terribly sure they could continue without Moody. He had always been the strongest, the bravest, the best of them all. However, if Hermione was completely honest with herself, she was more shaken by George losing his ear. She had never realized just how easy it would be to lose one of her best mates, or her husband.

She was rather sure Fred felt the same. She was sure the fact that one of the twins could…well, she was sure they'd never really considered the idea.

"No, damn it, you're not. I thought I was going to lose you." Fred's voice was choked and he sounded like it was taking all his strength to simply make the words come out, let alone make them clear.

"We talked about this, Fred." George sighed, pushing Fred's head up so that he had to look at him. They were both sitting on his bed, and Fred was leaning forward, his head in his hands. "There is a chance that one of-"

"Don't, don't say it, Georgie. Not now," Fred pleaded, finally looking at his twin."I know we did, but I don't want to deal with that right now."

"Fred, you-"

"No!" He nearly yelled the word, causing George to wince slightly. Hermione decided it was time to intervene. She stepped into the room and cleared her throat, announcing her presence to her best friends. They looked up at her with vastly different expressions. George looked sad and Fred looked pleading.

"Tea?" she asked, setting the tray down on their nightstand.

"Yeah…" She handed Fred a mug first, and then George. George lifted his cup up in inspection and Hermione couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Did you put sugar in it?"

"Yes, three spoonfuls."

"I like four now." She shook her head, fighting a laugh.

"Still 'ear'atating as ever, I see," she finally managed. George snorted and winked, lifting his cup up as Fred went for a biscuit, still sulking. She stood up and sat next to him, placing her hand on his lower back as she sipped at her tea.

"So, the wedding's in three days," Fred said slowly, his eyes downcast. Hermione's stomach dropped. She lifted her head up to look at George and he gave her another sad smile.

"Yeah… it is. Mum'll be driving us crazy," George said, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Are you leaving that night or the next morning?" Fred continued, not one to be deterred. Hermione sighed and set her mug down.

"We're planning to leave around three in the morning. Fred, look at me." He did as she asked, swallowing thickly before setting his tea aside. "I don't want to leave you, but I have to help him."

"Yeah, she'll have the twin book, she can write to us," George added, fighting a frown. He didn't want her or Ron to leave either, but he didn't think there was anything they could do about it. Fred nodded his head, but she knew he wasn't through; she knew there was going to be a lot of talking that had to be done.

She wasn't excited about leaving either. She was determined to help Harry, but she wanted to stay with her husband. She wasn't sure she'd actually be able to leave him. Ever since they'd been married she'd had a constant need to be near him, to touch him, and to just be in the same room with him. She had no idea how long they would be gone before they would find all the horcruxes. She hoped they could return before Christmas, but she wasn't all that hopeful. As far as she was aware, they had no idea where any of the horcruxes were.

"We'll just have to tackle this the way we do everything," George continued, looking uneasy about how quiet his twin and sister-in-law were being. "We'll meet it when it comes, and avoid it until then." A hint of a grin quirked Fred's lips up.

"Yeah, it's never backfired before."

"Never."

-o-O-o-

All in all, Harry's birthday party had been a complete bust. The minster had threatened them and she had no idea what to do with the book Dumbledore had given her. It simply made no sense to her. The wedding was tomorrow as well, and she didn't want to go. Her time had disappeared, and she wasn't sure where it had gone, and it was all but gone.

Currently, she, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting on the floor in the sitting room, playing a game of exploding snap that nobody seemed too intent on. She was leaning back into Fred, and he had an arm around her shoulders as they played in pairs. It almost felt like something normal teenagers would have been doing. Ron was snacking on a few chips. Harry was trying to avoid Ginny's eyes, but the blush on his cheeks was giving him away. George was balancing a card on his nose and Ginny was laughing at him.

She was happy that this was their last real night together before the hunt. She wanted it to be a happy one.

The deck in front of Ron blew up and he leaped back into Harry to avoid it, knocking into the table and sending the drinks they'd had on top of it pouring all over the table top. Ginny squealed and Harry laughed while the twins and Hermione scrambled to get away from the flood of butterbeer.

"What's going on in there?" Molly called from the kitchen. Everyone froze, guilty looks on their faces.

"Nothing!" Fred and George called out together. Hermione and Ginny both broke out in renewed giggles when Molly gave a disapproving huff.

They were all quiet for a moment before Ron broke the silence. "I think she's staying in there."

"Good, because we need to plan just how to get you three out of here tomorrow night," George stated, glancing at Ginny before pulling a notebook out from under the sofa they'd been leaning against.

"Wh-" Harry started, but Fred interrupted him before he could get anything else out.

"We know, everyone but mum and dad knows. The point of the matter is that you three are going to be leaving tomorrow, and we are going to make sure you get out of here safely and as unnoticed as possible."

"Thanks," Harry said quietly. Hermione couldn't form words; she just wrapped her arm around Fred's waist and buried her head in his chest.

"Right, so we're thinking the roof will be the easiest way to get out…"

-o-O-o-

"Where's George?" Hermione asked quietly, slipping into the twins' room with a small smile.

"He's at Ange's. He had a feeling you'd be stopping by tonight," Fred answered, pushing himself up on his bed so he could see her. She was wearing an oversized 'Flourish and Blott's' t-shirt and yellow cotton shorts that looked worn and soft. She made her way across the room and sat down at the foot of his bed. Fred drew his legs up and crossed them so she could have more room. She didn't make any response, her eyes on the floor in front of them.

"Come here," Fred quietly ordered, holding his arms out and beckoning her near. She hesitated for a moment before doing what he asked, tears already in her brown eyes.

"Oh Fred," she wept, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder. "I can't do this. I'm not strong enough. I'm going to fail everyone!"

"Shh, don't say that," he murmured, stroking her hair and rocking her gently. "You're brilliant, and the strongest person I know. You haven't failed anyone."

"What if I do? What if I can't help? What if we do fail?"

"You won't…what can I do to make this better?" She stilled at the simple, heartfelt question. she drew back from him and locked gazes, her doe eyes full of emotion and tears.

"You can stay safe. Do you know what the nightmare I keep having is?"

"No." He was pretty sure it would be the same one he kept having.

"That night, except it wasn't George that was hurt, it was you, and you were dead." Her voice broke on the last word and she had to swallow hard to keep her tears back.

"We're alive, Hermione, all of us are. I love you, and I'm not letting you go, no matter what happens to us."

"How can you be so sure? How do you know that we won't be forced apart? We can't control anything that's happening! I'm so scared that I'm going to lose you." He felt the same fear, every night it woke him up and made him too scared to move. He'd lay there in bed, his eyes open and locked on the ceiling ,trying his best to remember just to breathe as his entire body froze in the paralyzing fear that losing her or George gave him. It literally crippled him.

He pulled her closer to his body, leaning back against his rickety headboard. "No, that is the one thing I can always be sure of. No matter what fate awaits us, I won't lose you, and you won't lose me. I'll never stop loving you, and in this war, that's pretty much the only thing I can control. The one thing they can't touch - I love you, you love me. We eloped because of that. You and me, we're bonded forever, it's permanent, unbreakable. We're in love and they can't stop us no matter how hard they try." His hand dropped from her back to her hand, tracing the bracelets they had charmed invisible to everyone but themselves.

"Remember what Percy said at our wedding? 'Forever intertwined and forever together.' That's you and me, Hermione. Forever."

Hermione sucked in a hard breath, and then she was kissing him with a passion that left him breathless. He returned it with just as much fervor, and both their hands seemed to be everywhere. They were clutching each other's hands, tugging at their hair, grabbing at their clothing, pulling as close to each other as was possible. The heat developing between the couple was scorching and all consuming, their fear and need dictating everything.

Fred rolled over so Hermione was on her back and he was hovering over her. She closed her eyes at the onslaught, letting herself enjoy the sensations he was providing her with.

"You didn't think I was marrying you for two months, did you?" he asked, nuzzling her cheek as he continued whispering in her ear. "I gave you those rings with the intention of this being forever."

Hermione simply couldn't form words. She was completely lost in his words and kisses. It shocked her at times to realize he loved her as much as she loved him. It seemed far too good, she didn't understand how she could be allowed to have someone like him. He wasn't only speaking his love either, he was showing it with his body. The way he fingered her curls, caressed her cheek, nuzzled her neck, and kissed her long and slow, stealing her breath away, was speaking volumes of its own accord.

"Words can't describe you. You're everything, and I will love you till the day I die." He breathed out, peppering kisses along her jaw line before moving back to her mouth.

He was holding her like it would kill him to be parted, she was sure it would kill her to be parted. He pressed against her, pulling her as close as he could.

"I love you, Hermione. Godric, how I love you."

"I love you too, Fred. More than anything else." He pulled back a little so he could see her eyes.

"Forever, Hermione. You're mine forever."

"Yes, Fred, forever." No matter what tomorrow would bring.

"I'm going to prove it tonight too." He said, leaning down on her with a mischievous smile.

She let out a laugh as his long fingers trailed over her ribs, teasing her as he leaned in still closer. Hermione sucked in a breath when he kissed her neck, reviling in the fact that she could be with him. She loved that it was just them. Just this moment. Just their darkness and the shadows of the night playing through the crack in their curtains. Just their breathy laughs. Just their gentle touches. Just their love.

Her attention was entirely focused on the present, her thoughts of leaving pushed away by the kiss Fred placed at the corner of her mouth, and the feel of his muscular back under her fingers. Hermione dragged her hands up his back, letting her nails scratch lightly. Fred pulled back and looked at her, his face flushed, his hair sticking up haphazardly, and his lips swelling. He swooped back down to kiss her again and she returned it with fervor.

For at least a moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry I haven't been on much for chats or other stories, I've had a lot fall on my plate recently, don't worry, I'll be back full force soon :)_


	90. Chapter 90

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me and for keeping up with my rambling. ;)_**

_Chapter Eighty-Eight: In which the boys can't tie their ties._

_""Just one more, Master Harry, for luck?"-Kreacher_

* * *

><p>Hermione stepped out of the bedroom she and Ginny were sharing and went down the hall towards Ron's room. All the boys had gathered in it because it was the only room that had fully-functioning mirrors without any relatives. (The bathrooms had all been claimed by the female members of the house and the twins' mirrors were covered in cracks and residue from explosions). Her heels were clicking down the hall, but the sound was lost amidst the noise of the wedding preparations.<p>

She knocked on the door to Ron's room, a grin lifting her lips at the gentle lilting of all her boys' voices from inside the room. The door was pulled open and Harry stood in front of her, a lopsided smile on his lips and his glasses crooked.

"Hi, Hermione." His eyes scanned her dress quickly as he stepped back. "You look nice."

"No, she looks incredible!" Fred declared, his eyes trailing over her much slower, and more appreciatively than Harry had.

"Thank you." She stepped into the room, fighting a laugh when she saw all the boys around her that were struggling with the same simple thing - tying their ties. She broke down and laughed when she saw the annoyed look on Fred and George's faces as they vainly wrestled with the thin black strips of cloth.

"Honestly," she laughed, stepping towards her husband. "Are all blokes as helpless as you boys?" she asked as she deftly tied Fred's tie properly. All the boys' mouths dropped open in shock.

"What, have you never seen one put on properly?" she asked coyly, moving to George and correcting his tie as well.

"Blimey, where did you even learn that?" Ron asked, looking thoroughly gobsmacked.

"My mother," Hermione answered, trying to keep her voice light. The twins were the only ones who knew what she had done. "She always found that no man knew how to tie a tie, so she decided her daughter should know how to for her future husband." She stepped back from Ron, examining her handiwork on the four boys. They all looked much better, though Harry's glasses were still crooked. She took a breath and remembered the reason she had come to them to begin with.

"Fred, would you mind zipping me up? I can't get it and Ginny disappeared on me." Fred grinned and nodded his head. He stepped behind her and took hold of the zipper.

"Did you want this up or down?" he whispered into her ear, causing her to blush.

"I'll let you unzip it later," she whispered back, giving him a sultry smile. His eyes darkened slightly and he pulled the zipper up in one swoosh.

"I'll hold you to that."

-o-O-o-

Hermione was crying during the entire ceremony. She was sitting with the rest of the Weasleys as a member of the family. Fred was standing with his eldest brother, and every time he caught her eyes, she'd cry harder. She kept thinking of her own wedding, and how utterly perfect it had been.

When the music started and the couple began their first dance, Hermione finally got the chance to go to her husband again. He looped his arm around her shoulders comfortably as they watched Bill and Fleur.

"You looked far prettier than she does, and you had a third of the time and none of the magic," Fred whispered, rubbing her bare arm. She smiled and gave her head a little shake.

"You're sweet, but you're lying."

"No, I'm not. You didn't need any of her veela aid or the extra time. I've never seen anyone look as pretty."

She turned towards him and brushed his robe collar, her fingers trailing lightly over the top of his shirt.

"You looked incredible as well. Though, the dress robes aren't bad."

"They're trying to kill me." She didn't bother to respond to that statement, choosing to shake her head instead.

"Well, at least you look nice."

"I'd rather look like a ragamuffin."

"I promise to rid you of the jacket and tie the minute we're somewhat alone, love." His eyes brightened and his grin returned full force.

"Well then, lets dance!" He took her hand and twirled her out to the dance floor, joining the rest of the couples. She laughed as he spun her around wildly, completely ignoring the beat as he moved in a wild dance of his own invention. Hermione, long since accustomed to his unique style, just followed him with a smile and light laughter which only bolstered Fred on. The music stopped and another song started, but he didn't notice, he just kept on swinging her around giddily.

"Excuse me." They both stopped at the unexpected voice, though with vastly different expressions. Hermione had a large grin on her face and Fred had an annoyed scowl.

"Neville," he said, frowning. He didn't mind him, he knew nothing was ever going to happen between him and Hermione, but he only had a few more hours with her. He simply didn't want to share his wife.

"Neville!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing her friend in a hug. "How're you doing?"

"Fine," he replied, stepping back so he could see her more clearly. "I was just wondering if I could steal you for a dance." She turned towards Fred expectantly, and he gave his head a reluctant nod.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll go steal Ginny from Harry, he looks like he's getting a little handsy anyway." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and walked off towards the sister in question. Ron had beaten him to the punch, though, so he made a detour to the refreshment bar where he had a chat with Lee.

"So, how married life? Is it different than dating?"

"Well, no. I mean, it sort of is. I want to touch her more, but it's really a lot like dating was… She hasn't gotten to move in yet, though, so it doesn't really feel all that different." He swirled his punch around in his glass. He hated having to hide the fact that they were married. He wanted to shout the fact out for the entire world to hear. He was proud of the fact and wanted everyone to know that she was his.

He looked back up to find Lee studying him. "Why?" he asked, feeling suspicious.

"I've been thinking about asking Alicia… We've been dating nearly as long as you and Hermione. With everything that's been happening… I just want her to know how much I love her and that I want a life with her." Fred's gaze dropped back to his glass with a slight smile. Lee getting married; he never thought he'd see the day.

"When did we both grow up?"

"Grow up? You two? I don't think it'll happen." Lee twisted around to see Neville coming up to them, his hands deep in his pockets and a small smile on his lips. For the first time, Fred was struck by just how much he had grown up. He'd lost almost all the baby fat he'd always had, and he'd really grown into his awkward height. He moved with more confidence, and his eyes radiated with the simple knowledge of one who could take care of themselves.

"Psh, we're extremely mature," Fred declared, sipping his punch; at least, that's what he thought it was. He wasn't all that sure.

"Wait, where's Hermione if you're both over here?"

"Oh, she's dancing with Harry." Fred had to fight a sigh. It looked like it would be a while before he could dance with his wife again.

"Did you see the Cannons' last game?" It turned out Lee hadn't, so Fred and Neville spent the next five minutes filling their mate in on it.

"I don't buy it, the Cannons couldn't have actually won a game." Harry joined the growing group of guys, though he wasn't smiling like the rest of them. He looked sad, which wasn't particularly surprising. Fred, however, couldn't suppress a smile at the sight of him. If he was here, that meant Hermione was finally free!

He spun on the spot, his eyes seeking his wife out, and they instantly narrowed in annoyance again. Another red-head was dancing with her. His own bloody twin.

He growled in the back of his throat and gripped his glass more tightly. It was beginning to look like he wouldn't get to dance with his bride today. Fred set his glass aside with a sigh and let his eyes scan the wedding crowd before he saw the one person in the crowd he did not want to see. One person he would always be jealous of.

Viktor bloody Krum, and he was staring at Hermione, Fred's wife.

He really would love to shove that fact down the burly seeker's throat. He crossed the tent without another word or thought, his eyes locked on his woman.

"I'm cutting in," he declared, coming up behind George and Hermione. Hermione raised an amused eyebrow while George simply laughed.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to cut in. You haven't danced with her for the last four songs." He ignored his twin's comment and took Hermione's hand, relishing its warmth. He spun her away from George, pulling her into his chest as the song slowed down.

"I've been waiting for you to come back since Neville. What made you decide now?…" She trailed off as he spun her around. Her smile dropped and a disappointed frown tugged the corners of her soft lips down. "Fred," she said disapprovingly.

He didn't deem necessary to answer her upset voice, choosing to dip her instead. She wasn't thrown off by the unexpected move, and when she was righted she instantly narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fred, we are not starting all that drama back up on my last day." He sucked in a breath and stalled in his dancing. He didn't want to think about that right now. He really didn't want her thinking about that either. He was supposed to be making this day magical and special and unforgettable and he was getting jealous over someone she'd never even dated!

"I'm sorry. Would you like to dance with him? I promise I won't be upset if you do. I understand you're just friends…" He trailed off at the adoring look she was giving him. "What?"

"You're perfect, you know?" He couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head, pulling her warm body closer.

"I have been called a lot of things in my time, but never perfect."

"You are. No, I don't want to dance with him. I'd rather just dance with my husband." She whispered the last word in his ear, her arms tightening around his neck before her head came to rest against his lapel.

He loved dancing.

-o-O-o-

"Yes, a drink would be lovely," Hermione said appreciatively, her eyes drifting towards the tables at the edge of the tent.

"Why don't you find us a spot while I get them?" Fred asked, sensing that she was tired. He had monopolized her on the dance floor for the last hour or so. He couldn't help it that she was beautiful and wonderful on her feet.

Hermione nodded her head and gave him a grateful smile, her brown eyes brightening prettily.

"Sure thing, love." She gave him a peck on the cheek and he went towards the refreshment table, spotting George on the way.

"Georgie," he called out, smirking when his brother turned towards him with an upraised eyebrow. "want to join Hermio-" He never had the chance to finish his question, and George never had the chance to answer. A bright light erupted in the middle of the dance floor and a deep voice rang from it.

_"The ministry has fallen… Scrimgeour is dead… They are coming…"_

Complete silence rang across the room for a long moment, and then spells were being yelled at every corner as people began to run. Fred and George both moved towards Ginny, who was directly in front of them, before Fred fully realized what that message meant. He froze mid-step, his body turning towards his wife. She was standing with a hand on Harry's arm and the other gripping Ron's hand. Their eyes met for a moment and he felt his heart grow cold in his chest as he realized what she was about to do. She mouthed something to him, he couldn't tell what, and then she twisted in the air, disappearing with Ron and Harry.

"No!" he cried out, lunging towards the spot she had just been in utter vain.

* * *

><p><em>AN: __Hi gang, I'm so sorry! I've just moved from one state to another, and we didn't have any internet, and I couldn't find my laptop with the story on it. We're all fine, and I want to thank everyone for the PM's and reviews. They were really sweet and it makes me happy to know so many people care :)_

_So, the internets finally up and my laptop snuggled up in my lap, so hopefully I can start updating daily again. Do please forgive any hiccups though._


	91. Chapter 91

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me and for keeping up with my rambling. ;)_**

_Chapter Ninety-One: In which George is an adult._

_"Go ahead then."-Harry_

* * *

><p>"They're gone!" George yelled, unintentionally harsh as he grabbed Fred's arm and jerked him up.<p>

"No-" Fred bellowed, trying to free himself from George's arms. George redoubled his grip on Fred and tugged him back. Fred couldn't break free, and he collapsed under George's insistent hold.

"Fred, George, get out of here!" Charlie yelled, streaking past them towards an older aunt. George didn't wait for further instructions, he wrapped Fred up in a strong hold and took hold of Ginny's hand before twisting sharply into the air and disapparating to the flat.

"No!" Ginny shrieked, twisting her arm out of George's hand and stepping back. George ignored her and went for Fred's wand. He pulled it out of his twin's pocket and stepped back, stopping Fred from having any chance of escaping. Fred went to the couch and collapsed on it, bringing his head to his hands so George could no longer see his face. His stomach flooded with guilt and his chest tightened at the thought of something bad happening to any of the people he loved, the people who had left - and he'd just up and left.

His eyes shot back and forth between his younger sister, who was vainly trying to make the floo network work, to Fred, who was trying not to look like he was crying.

He couldn't focus on what was wrong right now, he had to make sure they didn't do anything desperate. "Ginny, stop that, we've disconnected the floo," he said, crossing the flat to the kitchen. Ginny kept looking through their shelves, though, apparently undeterred. George simply shook his head and pulled open a cabinet over the stove, taking out three mugs and pouring hot water into them. He set tea bags in them and mumbled a spell so it steeped while he took them to the living room.

"It's on the top shelf beside the joke books," George said to Ginny, setting a mug down next to Fred on the coffee table. He took the seat beside his twin and laid a light hand on his back.

Ginny pulled the green bowl off the shelf and took a pinch of the powder, tossing it into the fireplace. Unsurprisingly to George, nothing happened. Ginny let out an annoyed hiss and threw the bowl at the wall.

"Ginny!" George snapped, setting his mug down and standing up. She turned towards him defiantly, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her lips. "That's enough!" George wasn't sure how he had been forced into the role of the adult in this situation, but he knew he was the one that was going to have to fill it.

Luckily, he knew just how to handle these two. Ginny had always been Fred's and his responsibility, mainly because they were the ones who got her into scrapes to begin with.

He reached her and pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her and holding her close. Ginny froze at the unexpected contact for a second before grabbing him back, breaking down and crying over what had transpired. George didn't say anything, he simply held her and let her cry while he tried valiantly not to.

He bent his head over his little sister's, letting all his protective instincts fill him up. He couldn't let her get hurt, she was their responsibility. If she needed to, she could stay with them. He could move in with Fred and she could take the extra room. It would probably help Fred to not have to sleep in the room alone anyway. He'd grown accustomed to having Hermione near. She'd snuck into the apartment nearly every night, and he'd snuck over to her when she couldn't get to him.

A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his reverie and he realized that Fred had come over to them while he'd been thinking. George wrapped an arm around his twin and pulled him into the hug and the three siblings took comfort in each other's presence.

-o-O-o-

"Does anyone want a sandwich?" Fred asked, getting up from the couch determinedly. It had been a few hours since the wedding, though he had no idea just how many. He'd hardly said a word, but he wasn't going to stay silent any longer. Hermione would kill him if she knew.

Besides, Ginny needed them both to be strong. He was making George carry the entire load - and that was something Fred never did.

"Yeah," George said at the same time that Ginny shook her head. Fred frowned briefly before forcing a playful smile.

"It wasn't a real question, Gin. Would you rather corned beef or ham?" She scowled at him. George flashed him a brief grin, and Fred felt himself return it. He was already feeling better.

He just wish he knew everyone was alright. They hadn't heard from anyone but Percy, and he had simply said that his cover was still intact.

"Gin?"

"Fine. Ham."

He went into the kitchen and fixed a platter of sandwiches. He grabbed three pumpkin juices and took the platter into the sitting room, setting it on the table before sinking onto the chair next to his brother. George picked up a sandwich and inclined his head gratefully to Fred.

"Thanks, mate." Fred opened his mouth to speak, but a yawn escaped instead. Surprised by the action he glanced at the clock. It was already ten - they'd been up since five for wedding preparations.

Godric, he hoped Bill and Fleur had made it to Shell Cottage.

"Is the store going to be opened tomorrow?" Ginny asked suddenly, bringing Fred's eyes back to her.

He glanced at George and they had a quick, silent conversation. His twin agreed with him, so Fred answered. "Yeah, I reckon we will. We don't want the death eaters or You-Know-Who to think we're giving up. They're going to have to make it a point to close us down before we'll stop. We were secret Order members, and our shop doesn't have anything that wasn't ministry approved in it. George already took down the U-No-Poo sign from the front window because Her-Her…" He couldn't say her name. He couldn't even get the simple word out. Alright, her name was anything but simple, but no other word, save for George, ever came as readily to him as her name. It was possibly his favorite word and for the first time in nine years, he couldn't make it come out.

"Because Hermione threatened to disembowel both of us if we didn't," George continued, picking up the slack and making it sound as though they were just doing their twin speak. He smiled gratefully and George gave him a sad smile in return. Ginny snorted and shook her head, missing the small actions.

"I'm surprised you let that deter you. Hermione's threatened to do that to you once a week since she's known how to cast a spell." George laughed and Fred almost smiled.

"Yeah, but this time she threatened our grandchildren," George explained, flashing a toothy grin.

"She said she was perfectly happy to adopt," Fred added, trying to look happy.

"Did she sa-" Fred never heard what she was going to ask because her question was turned to a yelp of surprise as a bright light landed in the middle of the room. A weasel took form out of the glowing silver light, and Fred felt his entire body tense up in anticipation.

That was his father's patronus.

"We are safe; Ginny, stay with the twins. We will let you know when you can come home." The light faded away, and the three siblings let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Do you want to just sleep in here tonight, Gin? There's a pull-out bed in both these couches. We can have a slumber party." Ginny smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Come on then, we'll get you a blanket and pillow, and I'll grab my stuff. We can transfigure you something to wear."

"No, Hermione has a nightgown, she can wear that. I'll get it for her." Fred stood up before George or Ginny could say anything, and he went to his bedroom, shutting the door behind himself. He took a deep breath and stepped towards his dresser, his hand going into his pocket to check the twin book on instinct. It was cool, as he suspected, meaning no one had written in it yet.

He sighed and began to draw his hand back, but hesitated when a flash of warmth heated his fingertips. He sucked in a breath and clutched the book, shakily pulling it from his pocket with wide eyes.

He flipped through the pages frantically, going to the most recent entry. His eyes scanned the page until he reached the last paragraph. It hadn't been there before.

_Fred,_

_Ron, Harry, and I are fine. We're currently hiding in a safe place, though I'm not sure how long we'll be able to stay. Mr. Weasley contacted us to let us know that the family is safe, but I need to hear the same from you. Are you and George alright?_

_I love you,_

_Hermione Weasley_

Fred gave a strangled cry and sunk to the floor, his feet no longer able to hold him up. He kept re-reading one word - fine. She was alive, she was alive, she was alive!

"Fred?" George sank down next to his twin, wrapping a worried arm around his shoulder. Fred didn't make any reply, he simply showed him the book, breathing shakily. George gave a similar cry and clutched his brother more tightly.

"They're alright!"

-o-O-o-

"Have you received any owls from P?" George asked casually as he stepped into the room. Fred shook his head before opening up another box of Moaning Mirrors.

"No… he said he'd owl tomorrow though, didn't he?" George sighed and nodded his head. He leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest, looking worn. They'd all looked that way far too often recently.

"Yeah… I was just curious." Worried would have been a more accurate word in Fred's opinion - another thing they'd been doing far too much of. Fred wasn't used to it, he was usually worry- and care-free. He just went with the flow and didn't think too far ahead.

He always had Hermione to do that. She was better at worrying and planning. Godric, he missed her so much. She hadn't had much chance to write to him on the book. She'd only sent him three messages and it was already August 22. He was just grateful that he knew she was alive.

"Fred! George!" The twins started at the unexpected voice of their mate. They shared a glance and ran to the front of the shop, nearly colliding with a frantic Lee.

"What is it?" George asked, always the calm one. Fred's gut was twisting too uncomfortably to ask. He was sure it was about Hermione and Ron. Something horrible must have happened.

"It's the Prophet - have either of you seen it?" George shook his head while Fred paled.

"No," they said in unison. Lee shoved it under George's nose, who blinked and looked down at it.

"What is this? The Muggle-Born Registration Act?"

"They're making every muggle-born, or suspected one, come in," Lee explained, his eyes on the paper. He worked at the Prophet, though he didn't suspect he'd be able to stay much longer. They knew he was a friend of Harry, a Gryffindor, and the twins who had poked fun at You-Know-Who's name were his best mates.

"Oh Merlin," Fred whimpered, grabbing hold of the counter.

"Are you serious?" George asked, finally looking up from the article. "They're searching for Hermione?"

"Yeah - Tina, the muggle-born who works in the cubicle next to me - went in yesterday and she hasn't been back." Lee's voice was taking on a slightly desperate edge. "They're not registering them - they're killing them!"

They'd get Hermione over Fred's dead body.

* * *

><p><em>AN: And they've finally put the internet back up. *grumbles* I hate moving._

_Enjoy and please review :D_


	92. Chapter 92

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this for me and for keeping up with my rambling. ;)_**

_Chapter Ninety-Two: In which Hermione writes and Tonks visits._

_"Midnight is spookier."-Ron_

* * *

><p>Hermione was tired from watching the ministry, and she just wanted to go to sleep. She wanted to write to Fred more, though. She missed him horribly.<p>

She sighed and stood up from her bed, crossing the room to the desk that sat in the corner of her old bedroom. All things considered, they were really rather lucky that they had such a nice place to hide out in. She pulled open the top drawer and took out her twin book, fingering the worn leather cover before flipping to the last page that had been written on.

_Fred?_

She leaned back in her chair and waited to see if he would respond. She desperately hoped he would, she'd hate for him not to. She wanted to hear from him.

_Hermione!_

A huge smile lifted her lips and she began to write quite fast, asking if he was alright and if the shop was okay. She'd heard a few officials talking about raiding it.

_I'm fine, love. George is too. We did get raided yesterday, but they didn't find anything dangerous, and they walked away with spots for their troubles. We told them not to mess with that crate, but they didn't listen. (Which we were banking on, of course!) Tonks stopped by the other day, and she told us that she and Lupin are expecting. Mum and Dad have gotten Ginny all packed up to go to Hogwarts, and she has been complaining the entire time. Neville sent her an owl the other day, though, and now she's stopped complaining. She's been owling him and Luna a lot as well. I don't think I really want to know what the three of them are planning, it might send me to an early grave._

_Now, on a completely side note, you have got to be extra careful! I'm actually telling you to put safety first! The ministry has started a Muggle-Born Registration, and you're at the top of their list. According to Lee, they aren't registering them; I don't want anyone to see you that might be intent on doing anything less than nice to you, love._

Muggle-Born Registration? She hadn't heard much about that… she had seen a few wizards escorting muggle-borns into the ministry, but she hadn't known that was what they were doing.

She hastily wrote that she would be careful, and redirected the conversation to how he was doing. They wrote for a while longer, until Hermione could hardly keep her eyes open. She bid him good night, trying not to cry on the page when she read his goodbye.

She went over to her bed and laid down, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

If she stopped thinking and really concentrated, she could feel his emotions. A faint little hum in the back of her mind that never left. It was a constant reminder that he was alive, and safe. It was her greatest comfort on this hunt. She was terrified by what they might find tomorrow, but focusing on what he was feeling helped her to calm down.

Her hand wandered up to her neck, grasping the cool metal that hung on a delicate chain around her neck. She fingered it gently, savoring it's smooth feeling and the way it would almost seem to pulse with magic.

Her eyes opened up again and she gripped the wedding band more tightly before jerking it forward and snapping the chain. She brought the freed ring up so she could see it more clearly. She blinked and studied the way it reflected the lamp light. She smiled softly and slipped it onto her finger, letting out a small gasp at the warmth it instantly seemed to radiate. She hadn't worn it since their wedding night. There was no reason she couldn't wear it now, though - Harry and Ron knew she was married.

She turned onto her side and tucked her hands under her cheek, nuzzling her face against the warm metal as she closed her eyes and let sleep finally claim her.

-o-O-o-

Today was September first. It had been an entire month since Fred had last seen Hermione. One long, painful, scary month. It was getting easier to get up in the morning. He was sleeping a little better at least - though that was probably because he'd taken to sleeping with her pillow. It still smelled like her.

"Look alive, Fred. We've got some sort of officials heading this way." George dropped a crate of Canary Crème's and went to the front desk next to his twin, frowning at the door. Fred looked up to see several wizards heading towards them, and one familiar witch.

"Tonks?" he mumbled to George, raising an eyebrow as the door to their shop opened.

"Yep," George mumbled back. "Welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," he called out, stepping around from behind the counter and up to the officials. "How can we-"

"We're here to perform a mandatory inventory. We've received several complaints that you have dangerous products." A tall, blond man that Fred didn't recognize interrupted George and shoved a paper into his hand. Tonks was avoiding both their eyes.

"Where do you make your products?"

"In the backroom," George answered, looking over the paper with a furrowed brow. "Fred can show you-"

"We shall be quite alright on our own," the man interrupted, narrowing his eyes.

"I'll escort you anyway," Fred said cheerfully, undeterred by their act. He might have been missing his wife, but he wasn't about to let these hooligans walk around his store unsupervised. They could easily plant something.

The ministry official looked as though he wanted to argue, but Fred made it quite clear he was not backing down. After a moment the graying wizard gave his head an unhappy nod.

"Fine. Lead the way then." Fred nodded his head and stepped aside, gesturing that they could proceed. They wouldn't be able to go anywhere without him or George. The only other person whose wand was programmed to be recognized was Hermione, and she was far away.

"Is this where you make your products?"

"Yep. Was it the cauldrons and tables and ingredients everywhere that gave it away, or the sign on the door that says 'workroom?'"

He didn't reply to Fred's comment. He simply narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"Where do you keep your ingredients?"

"They're in the-" He had to stop his sentence because he was suddenly feeling a panic attack. It wasn't his emotions either, it was Hermione's. That made it ten times worse. "Back cabinet," he finally finished, forcing a smile as he reached out to grab the shelf to his right. Hermione was getting worse, what was going on?

"And this area back here?" another man asked, pointing towards the back closet where they kept all their volatile liquids. That was the ideal place for something to be planted. He couldn't let himself get distracted, no matter how bad he was hurting or how worried he was. He swallowed thickly and stepped up behind them, making sure he could see everything they did, and that they knew he could.

"Manrey, Actove!" Tonks yelled, running into the back of the shop and surprising everyone. "We have to go now! The ministry is under attack!"

"Wait, what?" Fred asked, straightening up and trying to ignore the panic and fear coming from Hermione. The moment they were gone he was going to write her. Something was seriously wrong; horribly, by the feel of it.

"Are you listening? The ministry is being attacked, we have to go now!" The aurors disapparated without another word, leaving the twins and Tonks very much alone.

"What? The ministry is being attacked?" George asked, coming into the room with a frown.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what's going on but I just got a message. It's in the muggle-born registration area."

"Hermione," Fred gasped. He was suddenly sure of the reason why Hermione was feeling fear and panic, and now pain.

Pain?

Oh Godric.

"George!" he cried out, falling to the ground. He had no idea what was going on but everything in him was hurting now. He was actually feeling her pain. His chest was aching, his heart was racing, and he couldn't feel his left arm anymore. The ring was heavy on the chain and it was starting to grow uncomfortably warm. Hot, even - it was starting to burn him.

"What is it?" Tonks asked, stepping forward as George wrapped his arms around his twin and helped him up.

"Hermione, I think," George answered, unthinkingly. Tonks raised a surprised eyebrow as her eyes shot to Fred. Understanding flitted across them and George realized he'd just let a fact no one was supposed to know slip.

"Wait, are they-"

"She's in trouble!" Fred managed, pushing himself up and grabbing George's shoulder. "The ministry, she has to be there, I've got to go help."

"Stay here. You can't let anyone know you're married. I've got to go sort out this mess. God, why? You should have told someone! It's illegal for a pureblood to be married to a muggleborn now." Tonks didn't elaborate any further; she twisted into the air and disapparated.

Fred moaned and buried his head in his hands, trying to breathe past the pain. George rubbed his back, attempting to help calm Fred as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Is she alright?" he finally asked. Fred shook his head.

"No, it's not. She's-" He stopped and tensed up before clutching his head.

"Fred?"

"She's gone!"

"She's gone?" Fred lifted his head from his hands, a wild look in his eyes and his face startlingly pale. George needed him to calm down and make sense. He couldn't understand what his twin was saying, and it sounded like Hermione was in trouble.

"I can't feel her anymore!" He grabbed George by both his shoulders and shook him slightly.

"How can that be? You're bonded…" he trailed off as Fred started to shake. "Fred. Fred!"

"She's hurt," Fred said, his voice taking on a dead tone that chilled George to the core. He knew two things instantly - one, Hermione was hurt, or about to be, and two, he never wanted to hear that tone from his twin again.

"Okay, tell me exactly what is going on," George said as calmly as possible. He kept his eyes on Fred, and it helped him to calm down enough to tell him what he was feeling, and what had happened to her. Apparently, she'd been hit by something and then he'd lost all connection to her, the constant hum of her emotions and how she was feeling physically gone.

"Help me, George," he pleaded. George was completely lost. He wanted to tell him that it was going to be okay. He couldn't, though; he had no idea how to help. He didn't know a thing about marriage bonds. He didn't think it was good, though. A lot went into making them, so the fact that Fred couldn't feel his bond mate any longer was plain old not good.

"Breathe, just keep doing that." Fred didn't respond so George continued. "I can't have you passing out as well. You won't help Hermione if you're not able to focus."

Fred wasn't sure how his twin expected him to focus on anything when all he could think of was the fact that Hermione could be dead. Why else would she no longer be sending him any emotions? Any anything? He could even feel her when she slept if he concentrated really hard.

"Bollocks." George muttered. He reached into his robe and pulled his wand out before yelling a spell out so loudly it made Fred jump. "Accio twin book!" The book flew out of Fred's pocket and George took it sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. I thought it was upstairs." He opened it up with fumbling fingers and went to the last page before writing something down that Fred couldn't see. He waited for a moment, and then his eyes grew large.

"George?" Fred questioned, his voice eerily loud in the quiet shop. His twin refused to meet his eyes, his gaze locked on the worn book. His hands were beginning to shake. "George." Fred said again, this time though it was a clear order. Fred didn't care what the news was. he needed to hear it.

"Do you remember the fail safe we put in the book in case it fell into enemy hands?" Fred really didn't want to respond to that question. Still, he answered compulsively with a churning gut.

"Yeah."

"The pages just turned blank." The hiss of pain Fred gave let George know that he understood what that meant. They'd designed the book to turn blank if anyone but Hermione ever grabbed it and tried to read it. someone they wouldn't trust.

She'd lost the book.

"I'm sure it's not bad, I'm sure she's-Fred?" His twin had just slumped against him, his entire body convulsing.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! __Enjoy and please review :D_


	93. Chapter 93

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this story for me and for putting up with my occasional disappearances_**

_Chapter Ninety-Three: In which Percy visits, Tonks is angry, and Lee is caught._

_"I don't care!"-Tonks_

* * *

><p>"Fred!" George's voice had rarely been so urgent. Percy had no idea what to make of it, but he was sure it wasn't good. All thoughts of propriety and keeping his cover completely faded away as he ran across the shop, straight towards his brothers. The ministry had just been 'attacked' by his baby brother, his secret (and now illegal) sister in law, and Harry Potter. He couldn't believe it had all really happened, but he found he didn't really care. He was terrified for his brothers.<p>

He heard Umbridge telling Mulciber that they had hit Hermione for sure, and they were pretty sure that they had hit Ron. Harry had apparently gotten away unscathed. He was coming to tell Fred what he knew, and give him a bit of 'evidence' when he heard George's cry.

He burst into the back room of the shop and took in every detail in a second. It was a talent he had perfected thanks to his twin brothers. You never wanted to go into a room in the Burrow they had been alone in. It was likely to be booby trapped. It also helped with his whole spy thing. He could notice things faster and he remembered very well.

The room was half stocked, and several cabinets and doors were opened at random, as though someone had been going through it and left suddenly. A cauldron was turned over in a corner and it's contents were pouring onto the floor, burning the wood. The twins were in the center of the room, and he knew instantly which was which, and not because of George's missing ear. Fred was lying in George's arms and George was shaking him desperately. A leather bound book had fallen from Fred's lap to the floor.

"Fred!" George cried again, and Percy moved to his side.

"What happened?"

"He lost his connection with Hermione and then he started to convulse." George answered, apparently not thrown off by the way that Percy had just appeared there. Percy's eyes narrowed behind his horn rimmed glasses and brushed over his brother's body, coming to a rest on his hand.

"Where's his ring?"

"Around his neck on a chain. Why?"

Percy didn't take the time to answer. He reached under Fred's collar and found the chain, jerking it down and snapping the gold wire. He pulled the ring off and slipped it onto Fred's finger, praying that it would work. His knowledge on the intricacies of bonds was a little lacking, but he was fairly certain that Hermione had been hit by a spell and was trying to reconnect to him. The ring was a crucial part of the bond, wearing it might help to strengthen the link. She could use all the energy he could give her.

The ring grew warm under Percy's fingers and he drew his hand back, letting out a sigh of relief when Fred took a deep breath.

"Oh Godric." George whimpered, pulling Fred closer. "What did you do?"

"I guessed." Percy said truthfully. Fred pushed away from George slightly, looking around in confusion.

"Hermione?"

"Not here." Percy answered. Fred's eyes widened as his memories flooded back.

"I-I heard her. I thought she… Merlin, she was hit by something and got splinched. Her and Ron were both splinched. They're safe though, they're all safe. I can feel her again."

Nothing was said for several long minutes. George grabbed Fred in a tight hug and Percy joined in, wrapping his long arms around both his brothers.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Fred asked after a moment, leaning back and looking at his older brother with an upraised eyebrow. He was feeling better now. He knew she was safe, and he felt like they could do anything with their connection now.

"I came to bring you that books twin. I found it with Mulciber and told him it was something I had lost."

Fred took the book and gave his brother a smile that let him know just how grateful he was.

-o-O-o-

"You two are going to explain just why you have a wedding ring on your finger right this minute." Tonks stormed into the room, her wand extended and a scowl on her normally cheerful face. Her hair was short and bright red, signifying her annoyance. Fred dropped a stack of notes on their Banshee Brownies in surprise at her unexpected arrival.

"Umm, excuse me?" George asked lamely, setting the spoon he had been stirring their supper with down. Fred picked up the papers he had dropped and placed them on the coffee table.

"Why are you married? And why does no one, not even your parents, know?"

"You told them?" Fred exclaimed, alarm filling him. His mum would kill him, and his dad would give them the 'disappointed' speech again.

"Of course not. I don't want to be anywhere near Molly when she finds that out." Tonks snapped. She lowered her wand and brought her hand to her face, shaking her head. "Why on earth?"

"Did we elope?" Fred asked, raising an amused eyebrow as he began to let himself feel a little relief. His mum hadn't found out yet-they were okay. "How do you even know that we did? There isn't a certificate."

"Not for a Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger, you toss pot!" Tonks was quite riled up, and George decided the best way he could help his brother was to let the Auror just vent. He signaled for Fred to sit down, and his twin did. "I had to do quite a bit of digging to figure that little bit out." She went on, pacing up and down the sitting room.

"As it turns out, one F. Gideon Weasley has recently married one Mya Long. Ordinarily, I would have over looked that as an odd coincidence and gone on with my happy little life. Especially since the witch in question was put down as a half-blood." She stopped walking and turned towards Fred, frown lines creasing her forehead. "Turns out though, that there is no such person as Mya Long. There is, however, Hermione Granger, who's mother maiden name happens to be Long." She took a deep breath and stepped towards the silent Fred before continuing. "How, in the name of Merlin, did you manage to convince the ministry that your certificate was legit?"

"That would ruin the secret." Fred replied, glancing at his twin.

"You had an inside man." It wasn't a question, it was a fact. Tonks made it quite clear that she knew the truth. Fred couldn't help but wonder how much she knew though.

"Listen, Tonks. You're right. Fred and Hermione did get married with a partially faked marriage license. We did have an inside worker give us the go, but we cannot tell you who it was. it'd comprise you both."

Tonks looked for a moment like she wanted to argue. She clenched her jaw tightly and gripped her wand before finally sighing and shaking her head. A ghost of a grin lifted her lips and she glanced back and forth between them.

"Do you realize that your entire family is going to kill the three of you when they find out?" Fred nodded his head, a grin lifting his lips.

"Yeah… Think we could just owl them the news after the wars over?" Tonks chuckled and sat down on the edge of the coffee table.

"Alright, tell me the whole story. I won't yell at you and I've been dying to hear the dirty details."

"Then I'll put some tea on. This'll take a while." George called out. Fred shook his head and began to tell the story.

-o-O-o-

"I got another message from Lee this morning. The Prophet's really coming down on it's employs. He's going to pack up tonight just incase." George sighed as he stopped beside his brother, leaning against the counter. Fred finished checking the child out and turned towards his twin, a frown on his face.

"It's getting really serious isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"We're going to be the only ones left soon." Fred muttered, shutting the cash register a little harder than was strictly necessary.

"I thought Dumbledore was a complete nutter for insisting that we remain 'secret' order members."

"Oi!" The word was whispered from behind them at the same moment the front door open. The twins split apart. Fred walked towards the front of the shop while George slipped into the back room where the voice had come.

"Welcome to Weasley Wizard Wheezes, happy Halloween!" Fred was overly chipper, but he was trying to cover the sound of the back door shutting. The customer was a tall, stately witch that was vaguely familiar. Her dark and light hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her nose was upturned as though she had smelled something truly foul. It was her pale eyes that were most familiar though. he'd seen them on someone else, he just couldn't place that face.

"I've come for a shield charm."

"I'm afraid we've discontinued that line of products. The ministry has ordered that we pull them from the shelf because they're likely to cause panic. 'We don't want people thinking they need a reason to protect themselves.'" Fred quoted the last part and had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. The witch narrowed her eyes and scrunched her nose up even more.

"Do you mean to tell me that you are not in the possession of a single shield charm?"

"That pretty well sums it up." He answered cheerily, his ears straining to catch any sound coming from the back room. he was pretty sure it had been Lee that had called them.

"Then what good are you?"

"We're a prank shop, ma'am. That's what we provide."

"Perhaps in your workroom? I'm sure there's one left in there." She pushed past Fred and started for the backroom.

"I'm afraid you're not allowed back there. We don't have any of them left." He stepped in front of the door, blocking her path forward. Her brow furrowed and her hand moved towards her pocket and Fred gripped his own wand.

"I know what it is you're hiding, Fredrick." She whipped her wand out faster than Fred had thought she'd be able to in her tight clothing, and she sent a stunner at him. He was knocked back by the force of it and he slammed into the counter that held their cash register. He fell to the floor and she reached the door.

"Don't come out, George!" Fred shouted, standing up and pulling out his wand. She wouldn't be able to get the door open, but George would be able to let her in.

"Impedimenta!" he shouted, slashing his wand forward. The witch deflected it and sent another stunner in return. He blocked it with a shield, praying George did like he asked.

"Bombarda!" She exclaimed, whipping her wand through the air. The counter behind Fred exploded as he dived to the right.

"Fred!" George exclaimed, pulling the door open. The witch spun on the spot, turning towards George with a snarl as she bellowed another spell. Fred pushed himself up as a protective rage filled him.  
>"Protego!" He yelled out, sending a shield spell in front of his twin before flicking his wand at the witch. "Petrificus totalus!" she yelped and fell to the floor, her limbs snapping to her side as she froze.<p>

"What the hell was that about?" George asked as he cast a spell on the witch to render her unconscious.

"She was after Lee, he is the one you were talking to, right?" Fred asked, standing up as he sent a spell to the front windows, clouding them up so no one could see inside.

"Yeah, but why?"

"I don't know or really care right now." Fred replied, pushing past George to get in the back room.

"Lee! I don't know what the bloody hell is going on right now, but you need to get out. Get your stuff together and get the hell out of London! Go to Aunt Muriel's, that's where Kingsley is right now."

He made it to the backroom and he saw his best mate standing in the middle of the aisle with wide eyes. He was bloodied up and his robe was ripped. He'd clearly been in a fight.

"What hap-"

"You need to get to safety, Lee. They know what's going on. They know you're an Order member. Get the girls and get to safety, please!"

"The girls?"

"Yeah, if they're onto you they'll be onto them. They work with you at the Prophet and Angelina's a known Order Member."

George tensed up beside Fred and he felt his heart constrict. He didn't want George to have to be separated from Angelina. He knew how painful that was and he wouldn't wish it on anyone. Especially not his twin.

"Go, Lee." He said again, stepping forward in hopes of un freezing Lee. His friend finally met his eyes, the dark brown ones wide and terrified.

"I'll send you a message the minute we make it."

"Thanks, mate." Lee nodded his head and gripped his wand.

"Wait," George called out before he could twist into the air.

"Yeah?"

He smirked, his smile almost genuine. "Prank Aunt Muriel for us, yeah?"

Lee smiled, a large smile that seemed too big for his face to contain. "Yeah." And then he disappeared with a loud crack, leaving the twins three more friends short.

* * *

><p><em>AN: First, sorry for the delay and abscense! Jimmie sat on my new laptop and cracked the screen. We just got it fixed._

_Second, what in Merlin's name? I disappear for a little while and some one tries to repost my story? No, I did not give permission, nor was I contacted by the author. Thank you to all my loyal and sweet readers who pmed me on this... unexpected (?) issue. I have no idea how to go about this, but I am quite hurt that someone would actually do that. This is the reason I'm going ahead and posting this a few hours earlier than I normally would, that and I felt guilty. :)_

_Third, I'm back for a while, hopefully :D I am going to reach a hundred chapters if it kills me. Anybody have anything they'd specifically like to see that isn't trio related?_

_Don't forget to review :)_


	94. Chapter 94

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this story and coming to bat for me ;)_**

_Chapter Ninety-Four: Where all isn't merry and bright._

_"Dumbledore's army was about doing something that mattered."- Neville_

* * *

><p>"I was worried you wouldn't make it!" Molly exclaimed, throwing the door wide open with a happy cry.<p>

"Molly," Arthur said, pushing it back closed before the twins could come in. George winked at Fred who simply shook his head at his parents' antics. "You know the protocol. You can't just open the door for anyone!"

"They're my sons, Arthur." Fred snorted out a laugh, bringing a hand up to his mouth to stifle it. It was George's turn to shake his head now. He leaned forward and spoke in a booming voice.

"We're twins, Fred is older by two minutes, my first word was 'Fed.' Our first prank was on Percy, we switched his socks out with a pair Bill had magicked to make him dance."

The door was pulled open and they were pulled into a hug by their giddy mother. Arthur patted their backs before pulling his over-zealous wife off of the twins so they could breath again.

"Happy Christmas to you too, mum," George said, rubbing his neck where his mum had grabbed him.

"Oh my dear, you've both gotten so thin! Have you not been eating?"

"Well, you know George can't cook," Fred declared, stepping into the house and towards the fire. It was cold outside, and they'd had to walk to the house because of all the safety precautions set up around it. All he wanted right now was to sit down in front of the warm flames and sip some of his mum's hot pumpkin juice.

"And Fred nearly burned down the kitchen last time he was near a stove," George said offhandedly, pulling his traveling robe and scarf off.

"Well dinner will be ready in just a few minutes," Molly said decidedly, stepping towards the kitchen with the air of a woman on a mission.

"Where's Gin-" Fred didn't even have a chance to finish the question before he heard a pounding of feet coming from the staircase. He turned towards the doorway to the kitchen on instinct, a smile already lifting his lips up.

"Gin-" He stopped mid-sentence again as a long-limbed, red-headed girl flung herself at him. He wrapped her up tightly, welcoming George into the embrace as well, more than content to hold his two siblings.

"I was beginning to think you two weren't coming," Ginny said excitedly as she stepped back from the twins. Both of their mouths promptly shut in shock before their hands fisted at their sides. Brotherly, protective rage filled Fred up and he suddenly found himself wanting to pound someone. His baby sister, his little Gin, had a black eye, a bandage on her temple, and a scar on her cheek that hadn't been there before. Someone had hurt her, someone had dared to attack their baby sister!

"Relax," Ginny said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest slightly defensively. "They're just a few scratches."

"Like hell they are."

"Fred!" Arthur abashed.

"When and who?" George ordered, crossing his own arms. Ginny was the same height as them, but they both still had the ability to make her feel like a little girl.

"It was on the train..." She sighed and lowered her arms, glancing at her father before continuing. She told them how she, Neville, Seamus, Luna, Lavender, Ernie, Colin, and Fay had been sitting in the same compartment when the Hogwarts Express had been stopped. They were fired upon, and they fought back, but she was knocked out. She woke up to find Luna missing. The Death Eaters had kidnapped her because of what her father was writing.

"How's Neville taking it?" Fred asked after a moment. Ginny didn't really need him getting angry right now, and he knew Hermione would kill him if he didn't ask about one of her best mates.

"Not well. He went on a rampage for a while there... Fay and I just managed to calm him down. He's staying at his Gran's right now, but he'll be stopping by the shop soon. He wants to know if you've gotten any information on Hermione."

"She's alright. Other than that, no, I don't know anything."

"What happened to the twin book you gave her?" Ginny asked, sitting down on the sofa. George joined his twin at the table while Arthur quietly left the room.

"She lost it at the ministry." The room grew quiet, uncomfortably so. It was George who finally broke the silence.

"So, is anyone else coming over?"

"Yeah, umm, I think we're having Tonks, Remus, and Kingsley over."

"Brilliant."

-o-o-o-

"That was when I decided that they probably wouldn't work for the shop," Fred said with a chuckle, letting out a full-fledged laugh when his twin flashed him a wide grin.

"Well, I told you I was still testing them."

"Who would even think that Biting Boots were a good idea?" Tonks asked, shaking her head in amusement.

"Yeah, did you forget about the Monster Book of Monsters?"

"No, they were probably inspired by it," Kingsley said, smiling wryly at the twins.

"You know it," George answered, raising his glass in a silent salute.

Fred was about to comment on just how brilliant of an idea it was, when he found himself getting a bit short on breath. It was a horribly familiar feeling, and he instantly let out a hiss of discomfort that he managed to cover up as a cough.

"Fred?" Molly questioned. He held up his hand and took a large gulp of water while he tried to control his breathing and emotions.

Hermione was in danger. She was terrified about something.

"Fine, mum, just choked on a bit of parsnip. I got a little over eager." He tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace. Molly apparently bought it, though, because she dived right back into her conversation with Kingsley. Fred took another drink of water and fisted his napkin under the table, trying to stop his hand from shaking. Hermione was growing more alarmed.

He was very aware of the fact that George, Ginny, and Tonks were still staring at him intently, all with small frowns. He looked up and caught George's eyes with his own. 'I'm fine,' he mouthed to his twin, glancing at the others. 'Really,' he added, knowing they still wouldn't buy it.

"Molly, I just realized I left the dessert I made outside."

"Oh Tonks, you didn't have to bring anything," Molly said quickly, looking slightly worried. Tonks wasn't known to be the best cook.

"Nonsense. It's Christmas. I'll just go get it. Fred, would you mind accompanying me? I can't lift anything too heavy," she added, patting her rounded stomach.

Fred, not fooled in the least and still trying to not show the fear from Hermione, nodded his head. He pushed his chair back and stood up with an easily faked smile and offered her his hand.

"Sure, Tonks." She took his proffered hand and led him out of the house.

"What is it?" she asked, the instant the front door closed.

"Hermione, she's really scared about, argh!" He doubled over as a searing pain blasted across his side. It felt like something scalding hot had just ripped a hole in him. What the hell had happened to Hermione?

"Fred, Fred, breathe. It's alright, she's still alive. Be strong for her." Déjà vu flooded Fred's system as Tonks helped him to the ground, stroking his hair as she murmured comfortingly to him. "Talk me through what's happening, it'll help."

"She's really scared, she was just hit by something. I think it was an explosion."

"Very good, Fred. Okay, focus on how much you love her. She'll be able to feel that." He nodded his head and did that, marveling at how much easier he was already finding it to breathe. Surely it didn't work that fast? Maybe she was safe now, her fear was lessening. Well, it was changing, at least. It wasn't so much of an 'I'm going to die' fear now as a worry. The pain had subsided significantly as well. She'd managed to heal herself, that meant she had to be alright, right?

"Why is it so much more real for me? Why can I feel her so keenly? Mum and dad aren't like this. Did we do something wrong?" Fred barely whispered the words, not really wanting to admit the seemingly childish fear. He didn't want her to think he disliked being connected to her, either. He loved it, and her - he just was worried. What if he got hurt? He couldn't have her feel it, it would seriously endanger her! They were at war, he couldn't let her be distracted by any pain he might feel.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," she reassured him, stroking his back. Her eyes were staring at something in the distance, an unseeing look in them. "It's the new bond. They're stronger at first, it takes a while for them to tone down. Distance doesn't help. Your bond has basically gone into overdrive; you feel heightened emotions towards each other. I can't imagine what it would be like for you two if you could actually touch each other."

"So, if she was happy, I'd feel that just as strongly?" he asked after a moment, finally relaxing. Hermione wasn't hurting anymore.

"Yes."

"Then when I'm happy, she can feel it?"

"Yeah, that would be the general way it works." Then he would focus more on being happy. She was searching for bits of Voldemort's soul, she needed all the happy thoughts she could get.

-o-O-o-

By January first, Fred was already having trouble with his resolution. The rest of Christmas had been lonely. Charlie was on a mission in Romania, Bill and Fleur were in hiding, and Percy was still undercover at the ministry. Ron was who knew where with Hermione and Harry. The table had seemed extremely empty.

They'd stopped by the ministry incognito (thanks to Changing Caps, a new invention) and wished Percy a Happy Christmas. He took them out to lunch for their troubles and told them what all he'd managed to hear. Apparently Bathilda Bagshot had been found murdered in her house, and there was evidence that the trio had been there.

They'd reopened the shop the next day. In the last week, they had yet to have a single customer. The ministry was apparently trying to starve them out of business.

Fred and George were currently behind the cash register, playing a game of exploding snap while they waited for a customer.

"Wanna play gobstones next?" George asked offhandedly, flipping another card over and matching another pair. Fred shrugged and matched his own card.

"Sure."

"Maybe we can work some more on the Biting Boots - figure out how to get them o-" He stopped mid-sentence as Fred's head whipped towards the front door. A bell had just sounded - they had a customer!

A tall, stooped wizard with soiled black robes stepped towards the front register, his ripped hood pulled low over his face so neither of the twins could see who he was.

Fred glanced at George, who raised an eyebrow. Without another word, Fred stepped forward, blocking George from the advancing wizard's view. It was better to be safe than sorry. He'd never let George be in any sort of danger if he could help it.

George shouldered his way between him and the counter, standing next to him despite his efforts to block him.

"I need your help." The twins' mouths fell down in unison before George managed to stutter one word.

"R-Ron?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hi again! Thanks for all the encouragement and help yesterday, I really can't begin to express how much it means to me. __I am still bound and determined to reach a hundred chapters and we're only a few away now, he-he! Keep letting me know of anything you'd like to see as well._

_Don't forget to review :)_


	95. Chapter 95

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this story and coming to bat for me ;)_**

_Chapter Ninety-Five: Where Ronald Explains._

_"They weren't to impressed with me.__"- Ron_

* * *

><p>"Ron?"<p>

"Shh! Not so loud, dammit!" Ron glanced over his shoulder uneasily, clearly leery of the Death Eaters patrolling the streets.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Fred asked, unsure whether to be excited or upset. His baby brother was fine, he was in front of them. Why on earth was he in front of them, though? Why wasn't he with Harry? Why wasn't Ron with Fred's wife?

"It's a long story." He glanced over his shoulder again before turning back towards his brothers. "Do you have a place we can talk, unseen?"

"Yeah," George answered, looking at the Death Eaters out the window with a frown. "The backroom. Fred, use the Lee method." He stepped back, beckoning for Ron to follow. Fred slipped around the front of the cash register towards the whizbangs nonchalantly.

After Lee had nearly been caught, they had devised a plan to make distractions. After all, that was one of the things they did best. He stopped in front of the sparklers and picked a box on the top. He tossed it towards the window and muttered the release spell. The front window shattered, and havoc reached the streets. Fred tossed another product into the street and then ran back. The product hit a firework and exploded onto the shocked Death Eaters. They immediately transformed into Canaries, but Fred was already in the backroom with his twin and baby brother.

"What did you just do?" Ron asked, he stopped before he finished the word, though, and shook his head. "Never mind, it's not important. I'm in trouble. I got separated from Harry and Hermione - she's fine by the way."

"What?" Fred was standing a few feet from Ron now, right next to George. If he found out Ron had abandoned them he would kill him, brother or not.

"We went to Godric's Hollow - it was stupid, and crazy, and completely mental, but we went anyway. Harry got attacked by Nagini - she was disguised as Bathilda, but I have no idea how. We were apparating away, but I fell through the wall, and got separated. I can't get back to them now!"

"Bloody hell."

"So, wait, what?"

"We got separated. I can't get back. We had too many protective wards around the tent to get back in. I don't know what to do now."

"Then we have to get you back," George said simply. Ron raised a wary eyebrow and Fred narrowed his eyes in thought.

"How?"

"Please, are you really telling me you don't have any method of finding each other? Nothing?" Ron frowned at George's disbelieving tone.

"Yeah, I am. We didn't think it was going to be necessary."

"I can understand you and Harry not thinking about it, but that's very unlike Hermione."

"Wait, Hermione," Fred exclaimed, excitement lighting up in his eyes. "Ron," he started, fumbling around in his pockets. "Will you take this and give it back to her?" He pulled the worn twin book out of his pocket and handed it to his younger brother. Ron took it with a small smile.

"So you're the one she was always writing to. Harry and I were wondering what that was all about."

"Of course it was me, you nutter. Who else would she be writing to?"

Ron decided against answering that question and asked his own instead. "Alright, how do you plan on getting me back to them then?"

"Well-" a bang sounded from the front of the shop and it caused all three highly strung boys to jump in surprise.

"Fred, George!" Fred let a curse slip out that even made George's eyes widen.

"You stay here, we'll be right back," Fred ordered Ron. He normally would have simply blown the voice off, but he recognized it as Kingsley. He pushed the back door open and slipped into the front of the shop with George hot on his tail.

"Yeah?" he called out, scanning the shop for the auror.

"We have a problem." He was at the front, near the pygmy puffs.

"What?" George asked, going up to him with out another word. Fred was right behind him, instantly alarmed. Kingsley's robes were ripped and his face was covered in soot. He had clearly just been in a fight.

"My cover has been blown," he whispered, stepping towards them with a limp. "Tonks too, she's left with Remus. You need to warn your dad that he's going after us now!"

"What?" Fred asked in shock. This wasn't good news. They couldn't be attacked - Ginny, she couldn't get out of Hogwarts, she'd be in terrible danger. He couldn't lose any more of his family.

"Voldemort has started to hunt us!" Kingsley exclaimed. Less than a second after he uttered the words, the building shook as an explosion echoed outside. Kingsley was flung into the twins as loud cracks filled the air. George righted himself in time to see fifteen Death Eaters running towards them.

There was no time to think, or question why they suddenly were surrounded. "Roonil, get the hell out of here! Head to the place where Veelas live!" he bellowed out at the top of his lungs, hoping his brother understood he was calling him without using his name and that he wanted him to go to Shell Cottage. He couldn't risk him being hurt, and he wouldn't be able to get to the Burrow.

"Protego!" Kingsley bellowed, pushing himself up as Fred pulled his own wand from his pocket.

"Protego Solemn!" he called out, shooting the large shield in front of the back door before whipping his wand back around and sending a stunner at the quickly approaching Death Eaters. One let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor, the others kept advancing.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" George yelled at a shelf of products. He launched the shelf and the prank items - Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder - at the Death Eaters.

A loud crack sounded behind them in the work room right as an explosion rocked the front of the store. Several more Death Eaters blasted their way into the shop, reinforcing the Death Eaters that Fred, George and Kingsley hadn't managed to knock out.

"There's too many!" George called out, sending a well aimed stunner at a Death Eater in blue robes.

"To Roonil?" Fred called, moving towards Kingsley. George nodded his head and Fred reached out for Kingsley's arm at the same time as George. Fred sent of a series of spells and the products lining the shelves around them flew into the air. George twisted into the air and disapparated as the products exploded, covering the Death Eaters and sealing the rest of the shop.

They reappeared on a sandy beach and promptly fell down in a tangled heap of long limbs from the unstable ground. Kingsley let out a pained moan when Fred's elbow accidentally jabbed him in the rib, and Fred realized for the first time that Kingsley's robe was damp; he'd been hit by something.

"George, help me get him up, he's been hurt!" George looped Kingsley's arm over his shoulder and helped to lift the unconscious auror up with Fred. They struggled for a moment to find decent footing, and then they righted him. They made their way to a small cottage sitting a few hundred feet off the beach while George called for Fleur and Bill's help.

They were going to have a lot to explain. Because, unless Fred was very much mistaken, George and he had just lost the joke shop to the Ministry.

-o-O-o-

"I don't know what happened. He told us his cover had been blown, that You-Know-Who was after him, and then the shop got attacked," George said to Bill for the umpteenth time. He and Fred were sitting in the sitting room of Shell Cottage with Ron and Bill, attempting to explain what had just transpired. Fleur was helping Kingsley in the other room.

"They broke through your defenses?" Bill questioned, frowning in worry. That wouldn't bode well for the Order if they'd broken through all the twins' defenses.

"Like they weren't even there."

"The same thing happened to Tonks and Diggle. They were attacked at the ministry after talking about You-Know-Who."

"What does Vol-"

"STOP!" Kingsley's hoarse voice rang through the sitting room, stopping Fred mid-sentence. Kingsley staggered into the room, clutching his side and breathing heavily. "Don't use his name," he croaked out. Fred glanced at Bill, Ron, and George, not understanding what was wrong with using Voldemort's name.

"Why not?" Ron asked eagerly. Fred raised an eyebrow at his little brother. Did he know something about it?

"I think he's put a taboo on it."

"Merlin's beard…" Bill's voice was horrified, but his expression was showing slight awe. Once again, Fred found himself glancing at George and Ron in confusion. Ron simply shrugged back at him while George spoke up.

"I have no idea what that means."

"A taboo is an ancient magic," Kingsley started. Bill interrupted and took over the narration.

"He's put a curse on his name. Anyone who says it brings down their defenses and gives away their location. It's like jumping up and down and begging someone to attack you."

"Please tell me you're joking," Fred said, his voice void of emotion. A horrible realization had just come to him. Next to Dumbledore, only one other person had the gall to always use Voldemort's real name.

Harry Potter. If Voldemort had indeed tabooed his name, then they were in serious danger of getting caught and killed!

"It's the only solution that makes any sense," Kingsley continued, oblivious to the panic flaring in Fred's eyes.

"No!" Fred bellowed, jumping up and startling everyone but George, who was already rising and stepping towards his twin.

"What?" Bill asked in shock.

"Hermione," George answered for Fred, grabbing hold of his arm lest he try to disapparate or do something else equally as stupid. "Harry carelessly uses Moldyworts' name. They're going to be in a lot of danger."

"Harry…" Ron whispered out, his voice horrified and pained. His hand went to his pocket, clutching something in its depths with a desperate urgency. "I've got to get back to them - I've got to warn them!"

"Mum and dad'll need to know too," George interrupted, his own face nearly as pale as Ron and Fred's.

"Yeah, you two should go to them. If what you told me earlier was even half true then mum's probably going mental at home. She'll think the worse."

"Yeah, come on Ron. She'll be thrilled to see you," George said. Fred was working too hard on keeping his fear and anger down to listen to what they were saying. He couldn't let Hermione know he was panicking. He didn't need to distract her, especially if there was a chance she could be fighting Death Eaters now.

"I can't, I've got to find a way back. She won't let me go."

"He's right. You two go ahead, I'll keep him safe," Bill said. He stepped forward and looked Fred in the eye, making sure that his younger brother was looking at him as well. "She'll be okay, Fred. I know she will. She's a brilliant witch and Harry isn't a half bad fighter."

Fred took a deep breath and focused on slowing his heart rate as he nodded his head. "Yeah, I know." He looked at George and took another breath. "Come on." George offered him a small smile and shook his head.

"She's going to strangle us in her hug this time."

"Yeah, I reckon we deserve it though. We did just blow up the front of our shop."

"We did, didn't we?" George asked with a chuckle. "We'll try and be back in a bit," he added to Bill. George gripped Fred's arm and then twisted into the air, disappearing with a loud crack.

* * *

><p><em>AN: and the 'fixed' monitor blacked out again. James and I have just realized though that you can hook an actual computer monitor up to a laptop, so problem temporarily solved :)_

_Don't forget to review :)_


	96. Chapter 96

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this story and coming to bat for me ;)_**

_Chapter Ninety-Six: Where Plans are formed._

_"This is Potterwatch.__"-_

* * *

><p>The twins reappeared in the Burrow's living room with a loud crack that was drowned out by a much louder scream. Fred barely made out the words; "FRED,GEORGE!" before he found himself being enveloped by strong arms and pulled into a warm chest. His head was knocked into George and his air knocked out of his lungs as his mum squeezed him in a tight hug.<p>

"My babies, my babies!" She kept weeping. The twins wiggled their arms free and returned her overzealous hug.

"Hey, mum." George managed, choking the word out as his back gave a loud pop. Fred bit back a hiss of pain as she pressed a bruise on his back he'd gotten from the fight.

"I thought you were dead!" She cried out, squeezing them still tighter.

"Mum… we're fine." Fred reassured her. He sucked in a grateful breath when she suddenly let go of them and pushed them back so that she could see her sons more clearly.

"I thought you were dead!" She said again, but her voice was now extremely upset. "What did you do?"

"We were attacked at the shop." George began, but Molly was on a rant now.

"I know! You're father told me that you're shop had exploded and that you both had been assumed dead!" She burst into renewed tears as the twins looked at each other. They moved as one, wrapping their mother back up in a reassuring hug, letting her know they were there and safe. She held them again, tears unashamedly pouring down her cheeks.

"It's alright, mum, we're fine." George said. Fred kept rubbing circles into her back while he looked at George. They were presumed dead, and the Ministry considered them traitors. Nobody but their family actually knew they were alive… they were invisible.

They had to disappear. They couldn't go back to the shop. Where would they go though? Fred could only think of one thing he wanted to do. Something Lee, George, and he had discussed before he'd had to go in hiding. It was a brilliant way of rebelling, and with the new news about Voldemort's name, it was more needed than ever before.

"Mum, we can't stay." Molly completely froze at Fred's words. She pulled back just enough to see his face. She was shaking her head adamantly and he hadn't even given her a reason. "They're going to come looking for us and we can't let them know we aren't dead. We can be a lot more help to the Order that way. We'd practically be ghost."

"You can't go, you have no where to stay."

"Lee. We can go with him. he's hiding out with Angelina and Alicia." Fred replied, George visibly perked up at the thought of seeing his girlfriend and Fred felt a deep pang of jealously. He'd have given most anything to get to see Hermione again. actually, he couldn't think of anything he wouldn't have given up.

"But…"

"Mum, you know we have to go. I promise we'll visit as often as possible and write when we can't." George spoke quietly and solemnly. Molly held his gaze for a long moment, weighing the truth of his words. When she finally spoke, it was extremely quietly and with a slightly wavering voice.

"Be careful?"

"Always, mum. You know us, we never do anything dangerous." She offered Fred a small smile for his attempt, finally letting go of her sons.

"I'll just pack you both up a quick lunch then." Fred chuckled and nodded his head.

"Thanks." Molly sniffed and bustled out of the room, leaving the twins alone. They stood silently for a moment to make sure that she wasn't going to come back before talking.

"Did you already contact him?"

"Yeah, they're at Oliver's right now." Fred didn't miss the slight dislike in George's voice. He raised an eyebrow but George didn't respond to it.

"Brilliant, then we can just go right over to… well hello, I forgot all about you." Fred's voice was now the one laced with dislike as he watched Crookshanks rub up against his brothers leg.

"Hey, Crookie." George said cheerfully, scooping the cat up. The cat's baleful gaze fell on Fred and he let out a disdainful sniff. Fred felt a slight twinge of pain at the familiar reaction, remembering all the afternoons Hermione had spent trying to get the two of them to be friends. The cat seemed to dislike him more with each vain attempt.

"Are you still not going to be his friend?" George asked, shaking his head at the cat. "You know, he's missing her just as much as you are. More, probably, he's known her longer than you have after all." He thrust the cat towards Fred who took an instinctive step back. "Now I want you two to kiss and make up. Do it for Hermione at least, she'd be really hurt if she knew you two couldn't even pretend to get along when she wasn't around. All she's ever wanted was for her two favorite boys to get along."

Fred scowled at George but reached his arms out for the cat. If their relationship didn't work it wasn't going to be his fault. For Hermione, he'd try and get along with the hateful cat.

Crookshanks was extremely stiff in his arms, but he went without complaint.

"Here you go." Molly said, stepping back into the room with a large bundle. "I've fixed you both a-oh, are you taking him?" Fred had to resist the urge to snort at how utterly excited she sound about the prospect of them taking Crookshanks from her.

"Yeah, mum, we are." George took the bundles from her and tucked them under his arm.

"Very well then." She said, trying to sound strong. "You two will behave yourself, won't you?" Fred grinned at the familiar words.

"Yeah, we'll send you a toilet seat."

-o-O-o-

"Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Yes, Fred, I know where Oliver lives." George's tone was still bitter, but Fred finally figured out just why it was bitter. Angelina had dated Oliver for a long time, he was jealous of him.

"Think he'll go for the old idea?"

"The show?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I think he will. That's him up ahead." Fred looked at the direction George was pointing, jostling Crookshanks a slight bit as he did so. Sure enough, Oliver's house was right in front of them, and Lee was standing in the front yard, waving them over.

"Git! He's wanted by the ministry, what's he doing in the front yard?"

"We're supposed to be dead. He at least isn't playing the part of a ghost."

"Excited about Ange?" George flashed Fred a grin but it morphed into a worried look to quickly for Fred's taste.

"Yeah…" The word lacked conviction and George didn't even bother to pretend that it was.

"Come in quick." Lee ordered, stepping around the fence and jogging up to them. "We have exactly two minutes before the next Death Eater comes by."

"There on a routine?"

"Every twenty minutes like clockwork." Lee said, grabbing a hold of their bundles with a huge smile. Fred grinned back and grabbed his friend in a partial hug.

"I'm really glad to see the two of you aren't dead."

"And we're thrilled you're doing well." Lee stepped back from the twins and beckoned them towards the house. They made their way in to the house and were immediately bombarded by everyone inside. Three distinct figures grabbed hold of Fred, but one extremely excited woman grabbed hold of George as they both let out muffled noises of joy.

To avoid the well of pain that was rising up in his chest, Fred focused on identifying who each of the figures hugging him were. Alicia for sure-he recognized her curls; Oliver, he knew his friends aftershave; Lenna, someone he hadn't really expected but was glad to see; Verity, he knew Hermione would be furious if she found out she was here; Kevin, he wasn't sure how to feel about seeing his old roommate; Cormac, he knew exactly how he felt about the burly Gryffindor; and lastly, and most uncomfortably, Katie.

George, who was busy trying to touch and kiss every inch of Angelina, hadn't noticed his ex's presence. Fred wasn't sure how he could best help George either. He'd never actually had an ex, the only girl he'd ever dated was Hermione. He'd never loved or looked anywhere else. Funnily enough, everyone had actually thought he'd end up with Angelina.

"I was so scared!" Angelina exclaimed, stepping back and looking at George with a frenzied urgency. "They said you had died, that the shop blew up."

"It did, sort of." Fred replied, deciding it would be better if he tried to explain. "We were attacked by Death eaters."

"Yeah, we found out that there's a taboo on-"

"Yeah, we just found out too." Lee interrupted, glancing at the room to their left. Fred turned his head to see what was going on.

"I'm glad you both got out. Is Kingsley safe?"

"Yeah, Remus. He's fine." Of everyone Fred had expected, Remus Lupin was not high on his list. Then again, Oliver's house had clearly been turned into a safe haven of sorts. It was incredible.

"You should send an owl to him wherever he's at and tell him to come over."

"They already did." The front door shut and the Auror limped in, a frown on his now scarred face. "Thank you all for the shelter, but I'm afraid I need to speak to these two alone for a moment." He caught Fred and George's eyes, "It has to do with your friend, Roonil."

"You can go into the kitchen." Lee offered, gesturing to the room to their right. Kingsley nodded his head and went towards the room.

"I'll be right back, I promise, Angelina." George said quietly, brushing an errant lock of her dark hair back. The simple gesture made Fred's own fingers ache to touch a soft lock of his Hermione's hair. It was hard to see George with his girl, but he was also happy that his twin had his girl again. At the moment though, he was more interested in what Kingsley had to say about Ron.

He didn't speak until they were both seated on a stool in front of the counter. "You're brother has decided to stay with Bill."

"Wh-"

"He fears he won't be able to leave if he stays here or at the Burrow. He's going to keep looking for a way to get back to Harry and Hermione."

-o-O-o-

"We have to help them." George said the words with an unwavering confidence. Angelina was curled up against him, as close as she could get without actually sitting in his lap. Fred was on George's other side, sitting on the floor in the over crowded sitting room, with Lee next to him.

Lupin was sitting on a table to their left, and Kingsley was sitting across from them. The rest of the group was spread through out the room, all leaning forward listening to the discussions with obvious interest.

"How?" Remus asked, always the logical one. Tonks was staying with her parents at the moment, she was extremely pregnant and apparating made her ill.

"Well, we have this idea…" Lee started to explain the idea they'd come up with last summer. He explained about the show, about the methods they could deploy to take over the stations, about how they could be a consistent, accurate source of information for everyone like them.

"We even came up with a name." Lee finished, grabbing Alicia's hand for support.

"Yeah, Potterwatch." Fred announced, grinning at everyone. He didn't care if they liked it or not. They'd thought it our really well, and they had already decided to do it.

"You know that's going to be impossible, right?" Katie asked primly, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. Angelina scowled at her while the others merely raised their eyebrows. Lee caught Fred and George's eyes, pleased to see they were grinning just as largely as he was.

"I don't know, we're all pretty good with impossible."

"Potterwatch, huh?" Lupin asked, slowly grinning as well.

"We'll need a safer location." Kingsley added.

"And code names, we don't want to endanger ourselves more than necessary."

* * *

><p><em>AN: _

_Don't forget to review :)_


	97. Chapter 97

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this story and coming to bat for me ;)_**

_Chapter Ninety-Seven: Where there is a reunion of more than one kind._

_"And all you say is hey?__"- Hermione_

* * *

><p>"I'll keep the watch, Hermione, you can go to bed. You've been staying up far too much recently." Hermione decided against arguing with Harry. She hadn't seen him so depressed since her fifth year. She'd learned a long time ago that it was best to just leave him alone when he was in a mood like that.<p>

She crawled into her cot and curled into a ball, attempting to conserve as much heat as possible and distract herself from the fact that she was sleeping alone. She missed Fred.

It wasn't as hard as it had been at first, being apart, but she wanted to see him again. She pulled her pillow closer with a sigh and snuggled up closer to it, closing her eyes and pushing her tears and sorrow away. This wouldn't be the time to focus on it. Harry was right, she needed her sleep.

-o-O-o-

"Mmm, your hair still smells nice." Hermione smiled into her pillow, snuggling back into the warm chest and the arms wrapped around her.

"Not as nice as you smell," she murmured, before turning around so she was now pressing against the wonderfully warm, hard chest.

"I know, I am quite delectable, aren't I?" She giggled softly, looking up at Fred's bright eyes with a happy smile.

"You're also incorrigible."

"Would you want to change me?" he asked, dragging his hand up her side slowly. She shivered insistently at the wonderful feeling and drew still closer to him.

"I might change a few things…" she said, walking her fingers up his chest. He grinned mischievously before flipping her over so she was on her back and he was hovering over her.

"I didn't hear you making any complaints earlier." She laughed breathlessly as he peppered kisses along her stomach.

"There weren't any to be made." He looked up and grinned, his hair falling into his eyes as he looked down at her.

"Well then, I'll see if I can't give you reasons to not complain again."

"I'd like to see that," she replied, fighting a moan as he moved his lips to her exposed neck.

"Mmm, I do love the little noises you make."

"Fred," she breathed out, bringing his head back up to hers. He kissed her thoroughly, bringing his hands up to caress her face. He rolled them onto their sides after a moment and broke the kiss off. He kissed her softly on the lips and then her nose before pulling back to see her face more clearly.

"Go to sleep, Hermione. I'll keep you safe." She smiled at his whispered promise and snuggled in closer to him before closing her eyes.

She woke up an hour or so later, far colder than she had been when she'd fallen asleep. "Fred…" she whined out, berating her husband for stealing the covers as he was prone to. She reached behind her, groping around on the cot for the warm body she expected to be there. Her hand found nothing but cold sheets; she was alone in the bed. She stilled for a moment as the realization washed over her, and then she let her tears fall. She was very much alone. Fred wasn't here. It had simply been a dream.

Dreams… that was the only time she felt happy anymore. She was with her friends and family, they were all safe and happy. The war hadn't happened and they weren't having trouble finding the horcruxes… Ron was still with them as well. She couldn't believe they'd lost him because of the explosion she'd caused. She felt like it was all her fault.

She sighed and sat up, pulling her blanket closer around her shoulders. Closing her eyes, she focused on the fading memory and feeling of her dream. She'd been so sure that Fred had been beside her; she'd even smelled him. She'd felt his warm fingers dancing over her skin, heard his light laugh as he'd nuzzled her neck, she'd even seen the intense blue of his eyes.

A faint laugh echoed outside of the tent, drawing her back away from the dream she was trying so desperately to recover. She resented the simple noise for a moment before her brain processed what it meant. Harry was laughing. Why would Harry be laughing? He'd been furious moments before…

She stood up, tugging her blanket closer as she crossed the floor of the tent. She drew the flap back and slipped outside, her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness of the woods. Two figures were heading towards her.

Two?

"Hermione!" She paused mid-step, her mouth dropping open in shock as the taller of the two figures ran up to her. She was encased in a warm hug as long, lanky arms wrapped around her.

"R-Ron?" she stuttered, barely registering the fact that both he and Harry were soaking wet.

"Yeah, it's me."

"How-how did you get back?" He dropped his arms from around her and stepped back towards Harry, unashamedly beaming. "It's a long story."

"Well, you know we've got time." He laughed at her response and told them everything he knew, taking extra time to reassure her that Fred and George were both fine. She had tears in her eyes by the time he had finished explaining about the deluminator guiding him to them. It was so good to have him back, and to know that her twins were alright.

"Oh, that reminds me, Fred wanted me to give you this back." Ron handed her a worn leather book and she found herself unable to make any response. Her hands shook as she opened it to the first page. Her fingers traced over the reappearing words as tears once again filled her eyes.

"Thank you, thank you so much," she finally whispered, her voice choked with emotion. Harry glanced at Ron who nodded his head.

"Yeah, you're welcome. We're both bushed, destroying a horcrux really takes it out of you. Would you mind taking the first watch?"

"Not at all." She didn't mind if they were just being nice, she'd take it without any complaints. She barely waited for them to go back into the tent before she pulled a quill out of her bag. She sank to the ground slowly, her hand shaking as she flipped through the pages of the book. She came to a stop at the last page that had been written on and wrote one word.

_Fred?_

She waited with bated breath, her eyes glued to the page. It felt like forever, but words started appearing on the page.

_Hermione? Are you safe? I miss you so much! George and I are both fine. You and Harry can't use Moldywarts' real name anymore, I'm assuming Ron'll explain why, but don't use it!_

She couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks, or the way her hand shook with each word. She was practically sobbing in happiness as he wrote her back.

_Harry and I are both fine, Fred. I miss you too, more than anything. Ron did tell us about You-Know-Who, and I'm rather shocked. I'm grateful that you, George, and Kingsley managed to escape, though. Will the shop be alright?_

_Yeah, the front was really damaged, but the back'll be alright. George and I put in a lot of safety measures to ensure that it wouldn't get hurt. We'd always planned on leaving like that. We figured if the front blew, they wouldn't poke around the back too much._

_The joke will be on them if they do. I have no doubt you two have put safety measures on it._

_You know us so well, love._

_I should by now._

_I'm wearing our ring now. Percy told me that it helps to strengthen our bond. I've put a concealment charm on it so that no one else can see it, but Tonks found out about us._

_How did she take it? I'm wearing the ring too; I haven't put a charm on it yet, though. That's a good idea._

_Always that tone of surprise. I'll have you know George and I are quite brilliant. She took it fairly well - she yelled at me for a moment, but she got over it pretty quickly and told me that she was sorry you had to leave. By the way, I've got little Crookie with me._

_How can you tell what my tone is if this was written? Your argument is faulty, love. Do you think it will get you in any trouble, our marriage? I mean, it is illegal now. And Crookshanks is with you?_

_I don't really care one way or another. I'm happily married to you, legal or not. Yes, Crookshanks is sitting next to me on the couch. He's rubbing his squished face against your writing and purring, actually. It's a bit disturbing, really._

_Which is probably one of the reasons I'm so madly in love with you. I'm rather surprised Crook isn't trying to claw your face off… have you imperiused him?_

_And I with you. I haven't done anything to your…high maintenance...cat. He simply succumbed to my fabulous charms. Do you lot have a radio?_

_Yes…_

_Brilliant! Turn it to station 731 (Harry's b-day) tomorrow at noon. We have a special surprise for you all._

_Is it illegal or dangerous?_

_If it wasn't either of those, it wouldn't be any fun._

_Will you two ever stop breaking rules?_

_Hermione, haven't you learned by now that if you follow all the rules, you'll miss all the fun?_

_Really? Isn't that why I married you?_

_And here I thought it was because of my devastatingly good looks._

_Lord no, George is far more handsome._

_While I agree that his Holeyness is smashing, I must disagree on that point. I am, and always have been, the better looking twin._

_The more modest one as well._

_Hey, if you've got it you've got it, right?_

_I love you._

_I love you too, Hermione._

-o-O-o-

Hermione's mood continued to improve over the next few weeks. Listening to Potterwatch and writing to Fred every night for hours at a time helped to clear her mind and make her feel more alive. She was able to focus on the tasks at hand more, and she noticed things she had never noticed before.

Namely, one very peculiar mark that she really could not identify. Harry had seen it before, but she couldn't make that make any sense. He'd seen it on Xenophilius Lovegood, which didn't really bode well for Hermione. She most likely never find it if he'd had it. It was probably the way a Crumbly Horned Snorcrack looked, or some such rubbish.

She brought the idea to Harry and Ron and they agreed with her that it didn't seem like a terribly good idea, but they didn't have any other ones. At the moment, it seemed like the only possibility.

So, they woke up extra early and set off for the Lovegoods' residence. Hermione sent Fred a quick message to let him know what she was going to do even though she knew he wouldn't see it until that afternoon as he would be looking for a safe place to settle down at with George and Lee to air the next Potterwatch.

They traipsed up the steep hill to the unusual-looking house that seemed to scream 'Luna,' and knocked on the front door, despite the sudden nerves they were all feeling.

The visit got even more bizarre, if possible, when they finally got inside. Xenophilius took them up to his study and fed them a truly horrid tea that made Ron gag. Hermione hadn't thought she would ever see something that a Weasley wouldn't eat or drink.

It took a turn for the worse when he went downstairs to fetch some more tea. The trio snuck up to Luna's room only to discover it hadn't been slept in for quite some time.

"What's his game?" Ron asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowed as they scanned the dust covered dresser.

"I don't know…" Hermione's words trailed off as her pocket heated up. Fred had written something in their book. She pulled it out absentmindedly, her thoughts on what Xenophilius was playing at.

_It's a trap, get out! Luna's been kidnapped!_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Just to clear up, the scene with her and Fred in the bed was a dream :) __Don't forget to review :)_


	98. Chapter 98

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this story and putting up with my crazy ways _**

_Chapter Ninety-Eight: Where Harry starts to obsess._

_"Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and above all, pity those who live without love."- Dumbledore_

* * *

><p>"Did she get the message?" George asked nervously, leaning forward and sitting on the edge of his seat. Fred shook his head, clutching the book more tightly in his hands. He had no idea if she'd gotten it. He just hoped he'd sent it in time.<p>

He would hate for her to be in trouble because he'd been delayed in talking to her. He felt like he'd failed her.

What was Xenophilius even playing at? Why wouldn't he already tell them that Luna was missing? Was he seriously going to turn the trio in? Fred had noticed that the Quibbler had been printing about capturing Harry recently… Xenophilius must have been blackmailed. It was the only reason Fred could come up with.

His eyes went back to the book, only to see that it was still blank. "Damn it! Why won't she write?" His unexpected exclamation caused Lee and Angelina to jump. George laid a hand on his arm instead, trying to comfort him.

"She might be a bit busy at the moment, mate," Lee replied slowly. Fred was about to reply but Crookshanks let out a pained yowl, distracting him from the book for a moment. George scooped up the upset cat and pulled him close. He stroked his head lovingly, his own eyes worried.

"It's okay, buddy. I'm sure she's fine." Fred found himself remembering that George had known Hermione as long as he had. He kept forgetting that he wasn't the only one worried about her. He didn't have a monopoly on it. She was loved by everyone here, as were Harry and Ron.

Ron, Merlin love him. Fred still wasn't a hundred percent sure how he'd managed to get back to them. Bill had told him it was the deluminator, and Hermione had confirmed the story, but it didn't make any sense. How could an object designed to absorb light bring him back to Hermione and Harry?

And was there any way he could do the same? He was so jealous of his little brother.

The book suddenly flashed warm in his hands and he let out an excited yelp. His eyes turned to the freshly appearing words and he read them out loud as quickly as he could.

"You were right, it was a trap. X tried to hand us over to Death Eaters. We're safe."

"Oh, thank Merlin," George breathed out, sinking back into the couch next to Fred. Fred echoed the sentiment, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

"Godric's Ghost! We've got a channel!" Lee called out excitedly. Everyone sprang up from where they had been lounging about, each member of Potterwatch going to their stations. Fred wrote Hermione the channel number and stood up.

-o-O-o-

"No, it's 343!" Hermione insisted, grabbing the knobs from Ron and twisting them to the correct setting. She wasn't about to let him mess it up. This was the only time she got to hear Fred, she wasn't going to miss it. Not after everything they had done for them. Hermione, Harry, and Ron owed their lives to them. They'd barely had the time to get out of Xenophilius' house before the Death Eaters had arrived.

She still wasn't quite sure what to make of the whole 'Hallows' story either. She had no idea why they were even considering it. It was crazy, stupid, insane, and their absolute only lead. Hermione was not in a good mood on account of it. She wanted a real, tangible plan. She was sick of not having any plan.

She'd dated Fred for a long time, so she was used to spontaneity, but it didn't change the fact that she loved order and plans. She thrived on it, and she'd gone for far, far too long without any.

"Hallows…all this time, the answer's been in the hallows," Harry mumbled to himself. Hermione caught Ron's gaze with her own and she noticed the same worry in them.

"There, that's the right station," Ron said forcibly. Hermione saw through his attempt to distract Harry, but she was fairly certain that Harry wouldn't. He could be painfully thick at times. It was really rather annoying.

"Where do you think he's hidden the Stone?"

"Harry!" Hermione finally snapped, leaning back from the radio and glaring at her best friend. "Let it go! Dumbledore didn't intend for you to obsess like this!"

"How do you-"

"Shh! They're starting!" Ron's reprimand stopped both the friends in their tracks. Hermione leaned towards the radio eagerly while Harry scowled.

"Alright listeners, this is your wonderful host, River, informing you of our latest intel. Sorry about our absence from the airwaves, we had a few visits from those good old Death Eaters we're all so fond of." Lee's voice filled the chilly tent, making everyone inside instantly perk up and listen eagerly. Hermione found herself nervously fiddling around with her wedding ring.

"Tonight, along with our regular contributors, Rapier, Rascal, and Romulus, we have a special guest speaker, Ransom.

"Hi, River," Ransom said, letting out a tinkling laugh.

"Tonks!" Harry gasped, a huge grin lighting his face at the unexpected voice.

"But before we here from our speakers, let's take a moment to report those deaths that the Wizarding Wireless Network News and the Daily Prophet don't think important enough to mention." Hermione instantly tensed. She drew nearer to Ron and Harry, taking comfort in their close presence as her friends began to read off a list of the latest victims in the war. She didn't personally know any of them, and she found herself letting out a relieved breath. After a moment of silence for the murdered victims, Lee continued with the report.

"Thank you," Lee said again. "and now, before we continue to our popular portion, Pals of Potter, Rapier has a very important announcement."

"Thanks River," Fred's familiar voice rang out. Tears sprang to Hermione's eyes and she leaned in towards the radio, closing her eyes as she listened to his voice.

"As you all should be aware, unless you're living under a rock, Moldywart has taken over. The latest intelligence has it that he has put a taboo on his name, but we've just been informed that extends to both his names. His given name, and his assumed name. Be warned folks, stick to using amusing, made up names for him. Some of our favorites, sent in by our listeners, are the following: Moldy Wort, Coldybort, Snake Face, Slythywart, and Moldyfart. You can always go with 'Chief' or 'Head' death eater as well, but where's the fun in that?"

Hermione was smiling broadly through the tears streaking down her cheeks. She laughed softly, missing Fred more and more.

"Personally, my favorite one is Pottyport," Lee said, speaking up. "Now we'll return to our regular contributor Romulus for Pals of Potter."

"Thanks, River," Remus said, his voice tired as usual. It was stronger than it had been before.

"Romulus, do you maintain, as you have every time you've appeared on our program, that Harry Potter is still alive?"

"I do," Lupin said firmly. "There is no doubt at all in my mind that his death would be proclaimed as widely as possible by the Death Eaters if it had happened, because it would strike a deadly blow at the morale of those resisting the new regime. 'The Boy Who Lived' remains a symbol of everything for which we are fighting: the triumph of good, the power of innocence, the need to keep resisting."

"And what would you say to Harry if you knew he was listening, Romulus?"

"I'd tell him we're all with him in spirit, and I'd tell him to follow his instincts, which are good and nearly always right."

"Thank you," said Lee's voice. "And now we turn to our guest speaker, Ransom, for an update on how the new Wizarding order is affecting the Muggle world."

"Thanks River," Tonks said, her voice light and happy like always.. "Muggles continue to be hunted by Death Eaters, an activity which they've turned into a sport. They've sustained the heaviest casualties in this war, and yet they remain completely ignorant of the fact that this is a war. They have been attributing all the deaths to natural causes." She took a breath before continuing, her voice growing pained. "We must stand up and help our muggle brothers and sisters, our neighbors and friends. At the rate things are going, it won't be long before the Death Eaters decide anyone who isn't in their circle isn't important. It won't be long before they start hunting everyone. Take it from me, these people don't care if you're a wizard or not, they only care about Purebloods. Every life is worth saving, every life has value."

"Excellently put, Ransom, and now, over to Rascal for how things are going for those who are rebelling against Moldy Wart."

"Thanks River," George said. Hermione let out a quiet chuckle at the name. It was the first show she had heard him talk in. Rascal was the perfect name for him.

"While most wizards and witches are keeping their noses down and trying to go unnoticed, we've had a few really inspiring acts," he said, his bright, happy voice lifting her spirits. "Last week, Neville Longbottom, Fay Dunbar and Ginny Weasley all helped to free a first year that had been sentenced to Azkaban to draw his father out of hiding. They were punished for their actions, but they managed to make it through the ordeal okay."

"Thank you Rascal, and now, to Rapier for news about old Moldy pants himself."

Hermione turned the volume up a touch. She reached into her pocket and fingered the book that sat there. Fred was alive and safe, at least as safe as he was going to get.

"Thanks, River. Moldy Wart is still staying in the shadows, doing what he loves to do - killing, scaring, and wreaking havoc. Now, we're receiving an increase in supposed sightings of Moldy, and if they're all true, then we're in a heap of trouble, because there are at least twenty of him running around. We have it on good authority that Wand Master Gregorovitch, who was recently found dead of the killing curse, was killed by him. Still, even if he is abroad, don't lower your guard, people. If anything, you should be increasing them. I hate to say it, but safety first, guys!"

"Thank you for those words, Rapier," Lee said. 'Listeners, this brings us to the end of another Potterwatch. We don't know when we'll be back, but we hope it'll be soon."

"In the meantime, I have a special message for a special someone, but everyone will find it useful. Remember, well behaved women-"

"And men!" George cut in, making Hermione laugh.

"Yes, and men, seldom make history. So, a shout out to my little reader; break the rules!" Hermione choked out another laugh, tears still spilling down her cheeks. She didn't have to guess who 'Reader' was.

"Yeah, I think it's safe to say we're all breaking the rules now. Stay safe everyone, keep up the fight, and don't stop believing! This is River and company signing off. Keep at those dials, folks. Next week's password will be 'Albus.'"

Ron clicked the radio off and sat back, a slight frown on his lips. "Well, we've got another week to wait."

"Yeah, just one more week," Hermione echoed, trying to keep her voice strong. She'd not had any emotional breaks during this hunt. None in front of the others, anyway, she'd managed to keep it together quite well. When she was in the quiet of her bed, snuggled up under the covers, well, that was a different matter entirely. She would frequently lose it there.

"I'm going to go study the Tales of Beedle the Bard again. Maybe I'll find something useful this time." She didn't wait for any response, she just stood up and went to her bed. She pulled her book out from under her pillow and curled up with her cover before opening it up.

* * *

><p><em>AN: And come to find out that the cold I've been trying to get over is actually strep throat. I'm sick as a dog, so please excuse yesterdays absence. Please d__on't forget to review :)_


	99. Chapter 99

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this story and for giving me Fred's brilliant shout-out and Lee's closing lines._**

_Chapter Ninety-Nine: Where Fred discovers just how well their bond works._

_"Dobby never meant to kill! Dobby only meant to maim, or seriously injure! "- Dobby_

* * *

><p>"Yes, River, I can. As our listeners will know, unless they've taken refuge at the bottom of a garden pond or somewhere similar, You-Know-Who's strategy of remaining in the shadows is creating a nice little climate of panic. Mind you, if all the alleged sightings of him are genuine, we must have a good nineteen You-Know-Who's running around the place." Hermione was laughing unashamedly. Fred could do that to her in a minute fast.<p>

"Which suits him, of course," Kingsley said knowledgeably. "The air of mystery is creating more terror than actually showing himself."

"Agreed," Fred said with a smile in his voice. "So, people, let's try and calm down a bit. Things are bad enough without inventing stuff as well. For instance, this new idea that You-Know-Who can kill people with a single glance from his eyes. That's a basilisk, listeners. One simple test: check whether the thing that's glaring at you has got legs. If it has, it's safe to look into its eyes, although if it really is You-Know-Who, that's still likely to be the last thing you ever do."

Even Harry was laughing with Hermione and Ron. They couldn't keep it in; they'd been too stressed for too long.

"And the rumors that he keeps being sighted abroad?" Lee asked.

"Well, who wouldn't want a nice little holiday after all the hard work he's been putting in?" Fred questioned. Hermione was laughing so hard that tears were falling down her cheeks. "Point is, people, don't get lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he's out of the country. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but the fact remains he can move faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo when he wants to, so don't count on him being a long way away if you're planning to take any risks. I never thought I'd hear myself say it, especially not so many times in a row, but safety first!"

"Thank you very much for those wise words, Rapier."

"I have one last thing to say to my little reader. Hurry up with the nutters you're hanging with. Your three favorite boys need you to come back to us as safely." A loud meow sounded, one that Hermione recognized as Crookshanks. She let out a happy little laugh, tears streaking down her cheeks even faster.

She loved her 'boys' and wanted to get back as soon as possible.

"That's right, get back soon!" Lee said before continuing with the programs closing. "Listeners, that brings us to the end of another Potterwatch. I'd like to offer you this one last piece of advice before we sign off for the night; take a good look around you at your loved ones, and think about the emotions they bring to the surface when you see them. Whenever you feel like giving up, remember why you're fighting the good fight, and what you stand to lose. In the eternal words of the muggle band Journey, 'Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling!' Keep twiddling those dials; the next password will be 'Mad-Eye.' Keep each other safe: Keep faith. Good night."

The radio went dark and the transmission cut off, leaving the tent quiet and the trio thoughtful.

"Did you hear what Fred said?" Harry asked, after a long moment, a mad gleam lighting his eyes. "He's abroad! He's still looking for the Wand, I knew it!"

"Harry—" Hermione started, she didn't want to go down that path again. she didn't want to hear him go on and on about Hallows again.

"Come on, Hermione, why are you so determined not to admit it? Vol –"

"HARRY, NO!" Ron and Hermione both screamed. He ignored them, though, speaking the name that no one was supposed to let loose. He went on, not thinking about the danger of using it or the consequences or the fact that it was tabooed. "—demort's after the Elder Wand!"

"The name's Taboo!" Ron bellowed, leaping to his feet as a loud crack sounded outside the tent. "We can't say it anymore! Quick! We need to put the protection back around us – quickly – it's how they find –"

Ron stopped talking, and Hermione felt her own heart stop as she clutched her wand. The Sneakoscope on the table had lit up and begun to spin; she could hear voices coming nearer and nearer; rough, excited voices that were horribly familiar. Ron pulled the Deluminator out of his pocket and clicked it.

"Come out of there with your hands up!" came a rasping voice through the darkness. "We know you're in there! You've got half a dozen wands pointing at you and we don't care who we curse!"

A bang sounded from inside the tent, followed by a yelp of pain as Harry's face began to swell horribly. "Hermione!" Ron yelped right as the tent flap was thrown open. Light poured into the tent and three towering figures stepped inside.

-o-O-o-

"Okay, every things packed, right?" Lee asked Fred as he pulled his knapsack over his shoulder.

"Yeah I got all my-Oh shite!" He grabbed onto the dining table to keep from falling over as he was bombarded with pain, panic, and good old fashioned fear from Hermione.

"Fred?" Lee asked, grabbing his mate and helping hold him up. "What is it?"

"Come on guys, we've got to go, less than three minutes till the Death Eaters arrive - what's up?" George cut his announcement short as he walked in the room to see Fred rapidly losing all color and Lee holding him up.

"Hermione, I think," Lee replied.

"Mate, you've got to push through it. We've got to leave now." George's words were harsh but his tone was gentle. He grabbed Fred's other arm and heaved him up.

"Something just took a definite turn for the worse," Fred mumbled, wrapping his arm around George's neck and letting him take his weight. "She's been hurt-oh Godric…"

"We just had the alarms set off, why aren't we heading out?" Remus asked, coming into the room with a frown.

"We've got to apparate away. Fred, hold onto me," George ordered. Fred nodded his head, cringing as more pain came from Hermione. He was dealing with her pain and fear, but his own was beginning to cripple him. Hermione was being hurt, and he couldn't do anything about it.

And then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the pain stopped. George twisted into the air, disapparating them before Fred could say anything. They reappeared at a house Fred didn't recognize. He took a deep breath, pushing away the discomfort of the apparition as he focused on Hermione. She was still scared; she was more frightened, if anything.

"Merlin - what is this? I'm even feeling a hint of her," George muttered, leading Fred to a couch.

"Why are you feeling her at all?" Remus asked, his voice extremely disapproving. Fred didn't bother to answer him. He had just thought of something. He reached into his pocket and pulled the book back out. He gave George a hopeful look and his twin returned it. Fred dropped his eyes back to the book and flipped it open before letting out a quiet 'no.' The book was blank again. Someone else had her book.

What the hell had happened to her?

-o-O-o-

"Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback." Bellatrix's voice was high and insane, utterly insane. Hermione fought a shiver at the sound of it, but she thanked Merlin she had managed to hide her bag in her sock. They could get away if she could just get in the cellar.

"Wait," said Bellatrix sharply. "All except. . . . except for the Mudblood."

And just like that, as Greyback gave a grunt of pleasure, Hermione's plans and hope died. Harry and Ron both fought to free themselves and let out roars of objection, but it was for naught. Hermione was as good as dead the minute she'd walked through the front gate. She wouldn't make it out of this accursed house.

She'd never see Fred again. Fred, no, she was connected to him...he'd feel whatever she was about to go through!

Bellatrix withdrew a silver knife and stepped towards Hermione, her heavy lidded eyes alight with delight. She twisted Hermione and had her under the tip of her knife, her wand pointed at Harry.

"Go quietly or I'll kill her and the ginger." Harry slumped and Ron did too, their eyes filled with hate and rage.

Greyback dragged them down to the cellars, leaving Hermione alone with the demented witch. "Now, let's you and me have some fun, yeah?" Bellatrix cackled before throwing Hermione onto the middle of the hardwood floor. Hermione's arm collided painfully with the floor and she had to bite her lip to stop a whimper of pain. Bellatrix sank to her knees in front of the curled up brunette, her eyes wide with glee.

"Where did you get the sword?" she asked after a moment, her voice crackling with malice. Hermione shook her head hard, determined to remain silent as long as possible. She wasn't going to succumb to simple fear. Bellatrix would not break her.

"Let's see if I can loosen you tongue." She drew her wand out of her pocket slowly and Hermione tensed her body up in preparation for the pain. She'd never been crucioed before, but she would remain strong.

The wand was turned upon her and she felt her entire body seize up as the spell hit her. Liquid fire ran through her veins and she threw her head back in a voiceless scream as she burned from the inside out. All of her nerves were shorting out, they couldn't handle this much pain. She could understand the plight of Neville's parents with startling clarity. This curse was no joke; it was pain, pure and simple. Bellatrix was a master at it, too, nothing could be worse.

Hermione could feel her mind starting to unhinge.

-o-O-o-

"Here's a glass of water, drink up." Lee offered his mate the glass, his eyes worried. Fred had stopped feeling the panic and fear, but he was more worried now than he had been.

"Thanks, mate," Fred said, reaching for the glass. His fingers closed around it and Lee let him take it. He'd no sooner removed his hand from it than it fell to the ground with an extremely loud crash. Lee turned back towards Fred to see him following the glass to the ground, a scream of pain falling off his lips as he curled in on himself.

"Fred!" Lee yelped. He was on the ground beside Fred before he'd fully fallen. He expected George to join him, but he heard a thump behind him.

"George!" Remus exclaimed. Lee turned his head to see what was going on but Fred let out another scream and snapped his body back against the floor.

"Fred!" George cried out, grabbing his chest and curling up into a ball.

"What the hell is going on?" Angelina asked, running into the room at the sound of George's voice. Her eyes grew wide when she saw her boyfriend on the floor, and his twin writhing a few feet from him.

"Fred, what is it?" Lee tried again, panic churning uneasily in his stomach. Fred sucked in a deep breath, his entire body relaxing.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione," he whispered, his voice taking on a terrified lilt as he repeated the one word over and over. He curled up in a ball and brought his hands to his head, his eyes clenching tight.

"Bloody Hell, what's going on?"

-o-O-o-

"IT'S A COPY, A FAKE!" Hermione screamed, barely able to think through the blinding pain. She wanted to scream out that it was the sword, anything to stop the horrible pain. A baser, gut instinct was stopping her, though. She knew it wouldn't stop the pain, it would only make it worse.

"We can find out easily enough. Fetch the goblin, Draco." Hermione heard someone walk away but she couldn't find the strength to open her eyes or even move. She couldn't feel anything, her body was so tired. Every inch of her was hurting, every breath was an impossible feat, even the soft fabric of her robes hurt her sensitive skin.

"In the mean time, I have something else in mind for you. Something to show you your station. You shouldn't be anywhere near real wizards and witches, you scum." Something cold and hard pressed against Hermione's arm and her eyes flew open as pain once again flooded her system. Her skin was already overly sensitive, but now it was screaming to her to stop the pain of the knife cutting into her bare flesh.

She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes, fighting with every ounce of her strength to keep from screaming in pain. She didn't want to let anything out, she'd already said far more than she'd meant to. She sucked in a breath with each pause, cursing the tears that streaked down her cheeks with each letter. There were eight in all, she didn't have to guess what word that would be. She now had 'Mudblood' written across her forearm. She would die with that mark; she would die as a filthy animal, thought to be of less value than the people that had murdered her.

She would die alone.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Still sick, I'm thinking of renting a bed in St. Mungo's. Help me feel better by leaving a review, please!_


	100. Chapter 100

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this story. We made it to one-hundred, time to crack open the elf-made wine!_**

_Chapter One Hundred (whoop!): In which emotions are high._

_"Go to Shell Cottage, trust me!"- Ron_

* * *

><p>"Hermione," Fred whimpered again, trying to inhale. His lungs were burning from lack of air and his body felt like it was on fire. He could feel pain from George as well, which he knew was his fault.<p>

He wanted to save Hermione, free her from whatever was hurting her. He wanted to kill whoever it was, to be truthful.

He'd never actually felt pain that bad before.

George was sucking in huge lungfuls of air beside him as well, and Fred felt even guiltier.

"Crucioed?" George gasped out, his voice raspy. Fred couldn't form a response, his arm was now flaring up in pain. It felt faintly like someone was cutting into it, carving something out. What the hell were they doing to his wife? Where had Ron and Harry gone? Why weren't they trying to help Hermione?

"Breathe, Fred, keep breathing. Work through the pain. You're sending echoes of it back to her." Remus' voice was strict, demanding that Fred listen. He did as he was ordered, trying to block out the pain and not let it affect him.

And just as suddenly as it had begun, it was gone. She was gone - he'd lost contact.

"Can either of you tell us just what the hell is going on?" Fred, despite the fact that he was trying extremely hard not to panic about the lack of feeling from Hermione, found the strength to speak up.

"Hermione was just severely attacked. I don't know why, but I think she's been captured. I lost contact with her just now, too."

"How can you feel her?"

"Because..." Fred didn't come right out and answer, he didn't want to volunteer the information. Too many people were finding out, his mum would find out soon and she'd kill him.

"Why did George feel it?"

"Because we have a twin bond and she was in some serious pain." George answered, rubbing his neck.

"That doesn't answer the question of why you can feel her."

"Isn't it rather obvious?" Lee asked, raising an eyebrow at Kingsley. "They've been dating for nearly four years now. They've known each other for nine years. They knew she was leaving two months before she actually did."

"You didn't get married...?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that like it's such a bad thing?" Fred asked in annoyance, pushing himself up into a sitting position and taking a drink from the glass Lee offered him. George was doing the same across from him. He gave his twin a slight grin for his retort to the disapproving looks everyone kept giving him.

"Well, for one thing, because it's illegal."

"Not when we actually got married."

"And because you must have done it in secret."

"If you recall, that's how we actually met." Fred was breathing steadily and he was extremely grateful for the argument. It was helping him to focus on something other than the fact that Hermione was still unconscious.

"Do your parents know?" Kingsley asked after a long, quiet moment.

"No," George snorted, shaking his head as though he found the idea funny.

"Yeah, can you imagine their reactions? Mum gave Fleur and Bill a hard enough time."

"Well that was because-…" His voice trailed away as a bright light flew into the middle of the room. A mountain lion took shape from it, and the voice they least expected to hear poured out of it.

"Fred, George, come to Shell Cottage immediately." Bill's voice faded away, and the light went with it, leaving the room darker and colder.

Fred got up from the floor and had George's arm in his grasp before his twin could even blink. He twisted into the air, and less than five seconds after the message had been given, the twins were disapparating.

They reappeared at Shell Cottage, and Bill was right in front of them. He was extremely pale and Fred was horrified to see blood on the front of his robe. A gut instinct to find and protect Hermione consumed him and he ran towards the cottage, pushing past his older brother. He wasn't sure why, but he just knew she was inside. He just knew that was why Bill had called them.

"FRED!" Bill yelled, trying to call him back, but Fred wasn't about to be deterred. He continued down the hill towards the front door, his brothers hot on his tail.

His charge was brought to an abrupt end when he discovered the front door was locked up tight. "Let me in!" Fred bellowed at the door as he banged on it. Bill slid up behind him, skidding to a stop as he placed a hand on his brothers arm. George slid into him, and the three of them fell against the door. Bill pushed back, straightening himself up and giving George an annoyed glare.

"Fred-" he started, turning back to his younger brother.

"Open the damn door, Bill!" Bill stopped reaching for Fred's shoulder and pushed the door open, not bothering to stop Fred as he pushed his way through.

"She's in the back room, careful! She's not-" His voice trailed off as Fred ran out of hearing range, clearly not caring what Bill had to say. He went straight to the back room without pause or hesitation, and then he reached the door. It was shut, but unlocked. All he had to do was grab the doorknob and twist it open. He lifted his hand up and reached for it, but his hand was shaking too hard to get any sort of a grip on it.

Another hand came up and grasped both his and the doorknob, twisting it and then pushing it open. Fred gave George a grateful look before turning back to the room. He stepped into it and sunk next to the only bed in the room, his hands reaching for the small ones lying on top of the blankets.

She was lying with her head tilted away from him, but he could still make out her form. She was covered with dirt and bruises, and she had several around her neck, as though someone had tried to throttle her.

"Hermione?" he asked quietly, his voice shaking as he gripped her hands. He was vaguely aware of George sinking down next to him and putting his hand on his shoulder. He rocked forward on his haunches and brought his free hand up to her face. He brushed her curls away and stroked her cheek before placing a light kiss to her forehead.

It had been nine months since he'd last seen her. Nine long, horrid months, and now that he finally got to see her again, she looked as though she was dying. He was feeling too many emotions to even begin to sort through them. The hand George had on his back was one of the only things helping him stay in focus.

Hermione's eyes fluttered and she tilted her head towards him, causing the world around Fred to come to a sudden and jarring stop. Her fluttering eyes opened and gazed unseeingly at them for a moment before coming into focus. Her eyes widened comically and darted between the twins before coming to rest on Fred. She opened her mouth to speak, but coughed instead.

"Fr-Fred?" she finally managed, waving away the glass of water George offered her. Her voice was extremely hoarse and raspy, as though she'd been screaming for a very long time.

"Yes, love, it's me. I'm here. I'm here and I'm not leaving you again," he promised fervently.

"Please don't," she whispered back, reaching out for him. He stood up from the floor and sat beside her on the bed before he wrapped his arms around her gently and pulled her to his chest. Tears streaked down his cheeks as he bent his head over hers.

"Ron!" Fred looked over top of Hermione's head to see their younger brother standing shakily in the doorway. His cheek was swelling and his nose had blood under it, as though it had recently been bleeding. His shirt was ripped and covered in dirt and blood, and his hair was also covered in the same substances.

"George? Fred?" he questioned, his voice also holding a slight rasp. George glanced at Fred before standing up and going to his baby brother. He grabbed him in a quick hug and then led him outside, listening to the tale of what had happened. Fred redirected his attention to Hermione, rocking her gently in his arms as Fleur came into the room.

"Oh, good, she ees awake," the half-veela said, setting a few potions down on the bedside table. "Fred, I'm afraid I shall 'ave to ask you to leave for a few moments."

-o-O-o-

A 'few moments' turned into twenty minutes, and Fred was feeling fidgety. He had barely seen Hermione; he still hadn't convinced himself she was really alive. He wanted to hold her again, he wanted to hug her and kiss her and never let her go.

He was burying an extremely loyal house-elf instead, and even that reminded him of her. He'd been shocked when he'd seen the little elf lying on the beach. It had just added to the numb feeling the war had given him inside after a moment, though. He'd lost too many people in this war already. Memories of Dobby had started to flood his mind, but he'd pushed them away determinedly; he couldn't get lost in memories right now.

Harry put the last shovel full of dirt on top of Dobby's grave, and stepped back.

"I'll be right back, guys. I'm going to get Hermione, she'll want to be here for this." Fred turned on the spot and jogged into the house, heading straight for the back room. He found Hermione and Fleur in a deep discussion about something, but they stopped talking the minute he came into view.

He still wasn't even sure what had happened to her. He knew she'd been hit with Crucio, but no one would tell her anything else. They wanted Hermione to tell him. He was eager to get her alone so he could inspect her himself, and find out just who he needed to kill for even thinking of hurting her.

He scooped her up effortlessly, ignoring her insistent complaints, before pressing a swift kiss to her forehead.

"You shouldn't carry me, Fred."

"Why not?" She stalled at the unexpected question, furrowing her brow in thought.

"Well… because I'm heavy." Fred snorted at that and shook his head, looking at his girl with a tender smile.

"Hermione, not even in your absolute barmiest dream could you ever be classified as heavy."

"I can walk, though."

"I know. I… I just need to hold you," he said honestly, avoiding her eyes as his cheeks flushed. Hermione didn't make any reply. After a moment, though, as he went outside the house towards the others, she leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Fred had to force himself to keep walking and not disapparate. He wanted to steal Hermione away and take her to some safe, secret place where she could never get hurt again.

He kept walking instead, and he didn't stop until he was standing next to George.

-o-O-o-

Hermione was slightly scared. She was in her room completely alone, and she knew Fred would be with her at any moment. She was so happy to see him, more than she could really express, but she couldn't get past the awkwardness between them.

It didn't help her self esteem that she was also a horrible mess. Herbs hair was in a terrible state and she was covered with abrasions, bruises, and deep lacerations. She was hideous. She knew Fred wouldn't care about them, he'd still call her beautiful, but she felt like an ugly freak.

She drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them before lying her head against her legs. She closed her eyes and didn't stop the tear that fell down her cheek. Her entire body was still sore, and the thick bandage that covered her arm was a constant reminder of what now resided there.

She was a mudblood freak.

A faint knock drew her out of her thoughts and brought her attention to the door. "Come in," she called softly, her voice still slightly raspy. The door opened up and Fred slipped in, a tray with mugs and some soup in his hands.

"Hey, love. Are you feeling any better?" He set the tray down on the night stand beside her before moving to her side.

"I'm fine," she replied quietly, not meeting his eyes. Her arms dropped from around her legs and she began to trace nonsensical patterns into the blanket.

"Honestly, Hermione?" He placed a feather light hand on her back. She cringed at the touch, and immediately regretted the action when he withdrew his hand. He moved further back on the bed, looking hurt and scared. He stood up and stepped back.

"Fred-" Hermione started, guilt rising up in her. She hadn't meant to flinch, she'd just been expecting a blow. The torture had messed her up more than she'd realized.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bug you. I'm just going to go see what George is doing… You need your rest, Hermione." And without another word, he left the room.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I've tried episky, but no luck. I'm still sick, but I no longer want to die. I'm improving slowly, yeah! I have made it to a hundred chapters as well, and I'm starting to shape the story up for it's ending. :( We still have a ways to go though, so don't panic quite yet._

_Please review, they help me to feel better and do give me ideas :) I never get bored reading them either, so feel free to hit that blue button :D_


	101. Chapter 101

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this story. _**

****_Chapter One Hundred and one: In which George assists._

_"Cheers!"- George_

* * *

><p>Hermione was crying into her pillow. She had attempted to follow after Fred, but her legs wouldn't hold her up. She'd tried to call him back, but her voice was too raspy. So she'd done the only thing she could - she'd rolled over and started to cry.<p>

"Well this is rather pathetic." For a split second, she was sure that it was Fred who had said it. She was sure he had come back to check on her and apologize for leaving. When she pushed herself up, shakily, she realized it wasn't Fred at all. It was, however, the next best thing.

"George?"

"The one and only. You didn't think I was Fred again, did you? Honestly, you're going to start hurting my feelings. I'm likely to think you don't want to see me." Hermione tried to smile, she really did, but her lips simply wouldn't cooperate.

"Hey, why the long face?" George asked, catching onto the pain in her eyes. He moved across the room in two steps and sat next to her, reaching for her forehead to check for any sign of fever.

"I made Fred upset," Hermione confided, wrapping her arm around George's waist and leaning her head against his shoulder. Her sensitive skin complained at the simple action, but she ignored it. She took a quiet comfort in being able to touch one of her closest, and oldest, friends. There were no words to describe how much it helped her to see him here. To see them both with her own eyes, to know they were okay. Hearing their voices had been reassuring, but nothing compared to being able to physically touch them. It dispelled any of her lingering doubts about their safety.

"It wasn't you, love. He's angry at himself. The nutter thinks he hurt you. He actually just swore to himself that he wasn't going to go anywhere near you until you'd completely healed."

"What?" she asked, pushing away and looking up at him. She wouldn't be able to handle that, she needed to see him. She needed him to hold her again. She just wanted to fall asleep holding his hand like they used to.

"I know, I told him he'd gone barmy and that you'd be happy to hex him for avoiding you the minute you got your wand back. Ron managed to save it, by the way."

"Oh thank Merlin," Hermione breathed out, closing her eyes. She hated the thought of getting a new one. She opened them back up after a moment and looked at George again. "Do you think he'd listen if I did hex him? I'm sure I could find the energy to cast a passable Jelly-Legs jinx."

George snorted and shook his head. "I doubt it, but at least he couldn't outrun you that way."

"Will you help me get him alone so I can talk to him?" Hermione asked after a moment, holding his gaze with her own. George immediately nodded his head.

"Yeah, just so long as you wait till I'm out of the room to jump him."

"It's a deal."

-o-O-o-

"I really hurt her, George. All I've wanted for the last half year was to see her again. To be able to touch her and let her know just how much I love her. I finally get the chance, and I bloody hurt her." George fought a sigh as he listened to Fred. He loved his twin, no question about that. He loved him more than anything else on earth, but he wanted to clock him right now.

Hermione had been tortured for a good ten minutes by Bellatrix. She'd had the worse spell in existence put on her, and then she'd had her arm carved up. (George wasn't sure Fred knew that part; he didn't relish the thought of his twin finding out, either. It made him want to kill something, so he could only imagine how Fred would react). Hermione had winced on instinct when she'd been touched. It hadn't really been his fault.

Fred, in short, was overreacting. He needed to step back and take a breath. He needed to get over his self pity and go grab his wife, who desperately wanted to be held. George hadn't seen her in that much pain since...well, he wasn't sure he'd ever seen her so upset. She'd come close in their sixth year when the two had just started dating; they'd done pretty much the same thing then. They both would simply forget to talk to each other. They'd known each other for so long, and so well, that they'd forget the other person might be feeling the same. They were more alike than they really thought.

George always had to intervene at those times, and now wasn't looking like it would be any different. Luckily, he finally had an accomplice. Granted, he had to bribe said accomplice with a mouse, which had not been easy to catch, but he still had an accomplice.

"Alright, remember - you go in there and get his attention. Play dead or something. Just do something to keep his attention on you while I sneak Hermione in." Crookshanks yowled quietly, shaking his squished head back and forth.

"What do you mean, 'no?' I know you don't care for Fred, but Hermione loves him. She's going to keep sulking if you don't help." The half kneazle scowled at him before nodding his head and standing up. He walked primly out of the room towards the sitting room where Fred was lounging. George slipped away to complete the second phase of his plan.

Hermione was sitting on the bed in a red, silk night dress that made George blush. He was quite sure his twin would kill him for seeing Hermione - let alone holding her - in that outfit.

"Too much?" she asked nervously, fussing with her hem as he walked towards her.

"No, he'll love it," George reassured her as he lifted her up. If his twin saw him now, it might finally get through his thick skull that he was not attracted to Hermione in that way. It really would have been like drooling over Ginny to George.

"Now be quiet until I can get out of the room. He doesn't know what the three of us are planning."

"Three of us?" Hermione asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Crookie," George explained, carrying her towards the sitting room where he sincerely hoped Fred was distracted by Crookshanks. If not, Hermione might distract him long enough for George to get out. If he saw Angie in this outfit, he knew he wouldn't care if Fred was there or not.

He slipped into the sitting room and Hermione tensed up in his arms when she saw Fred crouched over something on the floor. He was talking to Crookshanks, his tone extremely worried. George couldn't suppress a grin as he lowered Hermione onto the couch. Once she was settled in her seat he took a small step back.

Fred didn't look up, so he retreated the rest of the way before giving a short whistle. A moment later, Crookshanks was by his side, and the duo went to the kitchen for a well-earned reward.

-o-O-o-

Hermione sat perfectly still for a long moment, unsure of what to do. Fred hadn't noticed her presence, and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"You have to get up! Think of all she's been through! I hurt her by just touching her. If you die on her, she'll never smile again." Fred's voice was scared and it made Hermione pause. Never smile again? She could lose pretty much everything on earth and she'd still smile if she had Fred. If she lost him, though, that would be the thing to make her stop smiling.

A whistle sounded from the hallway and Crookshanks hopped up before disappearing from the room. Fred watched him go, turning towards Hermione. She decided it was time to act.

"Fred?" He started at the unexpected voice before turning towards her slowly, looking slightly worried.

"Her-Hermione? How'd you get in here?" He sat up on his haunches and made to move towards her but he stopped part-way through the motion. Hermione sighed and patted the cushion next to her.

"Come here, Fred. Please?" He stalled for a moment before finally standing up and moving to the cushion. He sat as far away from her as possible. His eyes were on the floor and he wouldn't look at her. She glanced down at herself and frowned. Did he not think she looked attractive? She wasn't as pretty as she had been before the war - not that she had ever been that pretty - but she hadn't thought she'd looked that bad. Now that she looked at herself, though, she didn't like what she saw. What had she been thinking, dressing in this? He'd probably be disgusted.

Wait, what was she thinking? This was Fred, her Fred. He'd just been on the ground, begging her cat - whom he couldn't stand - not to die because it would mean she wouldn't smile. He was scared he would hurt her. She needed to quell that silly fear right here and now.

"Fred, look at me, please." She spoke softly, but she made sure her voice was strong. She wouldn't let him hear any doubt so that maybe he would believe her. He could be stubborn as a hippogriff.

Fred lifted his head and looked at her after a moment, a wary look in his blue eyes. She let herself study them for a moment. She hadn't gotten the chance to really look at them in far too long.

"Fred, what's wrong?" she finally asked, breaking the heavy silence. He shook his head.

"Nothing." She snorted at his answer. Fine, if he wanted to play like that then she would prove to him he was being distant, and silly. She gathered her strength and moved her tired, worn-out limbs towards her husband. She didn't stop until she was right next to him. She leaned into his side and let out a happy little sigh when the warmth from his body seeped into hers. He immediately tensed up.

"Relax, Fred," she ordered, closing her eyes and fighting tears. She had begun to think she'd never get to sit beside him again. Sitting here now, before the war was even over, was far more than she had hoped for.

"I can't, I don't want to hurt you again like I did earlier."

"Fred, you didn't."

"Yes I did, you hissed and everything."

"I was just a little touchy." He shook his head, refusing to accept her answer. She'd have to think up a new, better argument. She rolled her eyes mentally. She would have thought he'd have learned better than to actually try and fight against her.

She reached for his hand, trying to hold it like they always did when they were anywhere near each other. He moved his hand to his lap, though, refusing to touch her lest he accidentally hurt her.

"Stop it, Fred!"

"No, you were really hurt, I'm not going to add to it." His voice was quiet but determined.

"Listen, Fred. I… I want to touch you. When I touch you… it makes me happy inside. I can't hide my love when you're near me, Fred. No pain could make me stop wanting to be with you, wanting to hold your hand or touch your face."

"I don't want to hurt you, Hermione." She decided it was time to fight unfair. There was one thing she could do that would make him instantly do anything she wanted. She didn't usually pull this card, as she felt it to be rather unfair, but she was running out of options.

She started to cry. "Please, Fred, please let me hold your hand." She couldn't see through her tears anymore. They were taking over. Her fear, pain, and longing for her husband had finally broken free. She brought her hands to her face and covered her eyes, trying to stem the flow of tears she hadn't intended on being so bad.

The moment her hands covered her eyes, she felt something warm trace her cheek. It was Fred's hand. It traced the edge of a curl that was barely touching her cheek, before he brushed his fingers along her jaw, finally bringing it to her hand. He pulled it away from her face and weaved their fingers together, holding her hand tight in his own. She sucked in a shaky breath, dropping her other hand and turning her head to look at him. He scooped her up before she could do it, though, and pulled her onto his lap. He moved further back in the corner and laid her head against his chest, wrapping his free arm around her and holding her close.

"Let me know if I hurt you."

Hermione didn't care if she started to die. She wasn't going to say a thing as long as she got to stay in Fred's arms.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Don't forget to leave me a review, please!_


	102. Chapter 102

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this story. _**

_Chapter One Hundred and two: Where Hermione learns a lesson._

_"Maybe now you can have a scar too. That's what you want, isn't it?"- Harry_

* * *

><p>Soft curls were pressed against his bare chest. It was something he never thought he was going to feel again.<p>

He sighed and leaned his head back into his pillow, wrapping his arm around her waist more tightly. She was curled up into his side, her arm wrapped around him and her head pressed against his chest with her leg draped over his. It was like she was scared he would leave her during the night.

He'd behaved rather silly earlier, he could see that now. He'd just been so worried he'd hurt her. He couldn't have that, he never wanted her to get hurt again.

He still had no idea what all had happened, either, and he couldn't figure out how to find out. The obvious answer would have been to just ask her, but he didn't want to make her. He didn't want her to have to relive that pain, either.

He was rather stuck.

Fred sighed again and closed his eyes, pushing all the negative thoughts away as he focused on how it felt to hold his wife again. She had been chilly, so he'd taken off his shirt and pulled her as close as possible, sharing his body heat. They were now snuggled under the covers as close together as possible.

"No, no.," Hermione whimpered out suddenly, digging her nails into his side a bit. He stiffened at the slight pain before turning his head down towards her. Was she having a bad dream?

"No, Fred, help… Not sword, no…" She tensed up against him before tightening her grip on him even more. She started to thrash about, whimpering and crying in what sounded like fear.

Fred was ending this nightmare here and now. His girl had been hurt enough, he wasn't about to let her dreams hurt her as well.

"Hermione, love, wake up," he said softly, moving his arm up her side til he was gripping her shoulder. She didn't wake, she only thrashed around more.

"Hermione, wake up now," he ordered more loudly, pushing her away from him. She let out a loud cry so he stopped pushing her away. He tried the opposite. He pulled her as close to his chest as he could and bent his head next to her ear, rocking back and forth as he spoke.

"Hermione, you're safe. You're safe, love. I've got you, I'm not letting go now. I've got your hand, Hermione. I've got you, I've got you." He kept repeating it over and over again until she eventually stilled. She stiffened momentarily in his arms, and then she relaxed.

"Fred?" she questioned, sniffing against his chest. He rolled to his side and loosened his grip on her, leaning back enough to see her.

"Yeah, love. You're safe, it was just a dream."

"No, it was a memory, not a dream."

Fred froze up. She had actually been through whatever that had been? Of course she had, she'd been crucioed. He swallowed thickly, and rubbed his arm up and down her side. "Do you want to talk about it? It might help."

She nodded her head, tears rising up in her eyes. She closed them tight and pressed every inch of herself that she could up against him before she started talking. Once she started she didn't stop, not even when her voice got thick from the tears she was shedding. Fred kept holding her close and stroking her hair. He was fighting tears himself, and the anger that had been bubbling in his stomach since she'd been attacked had grown more intense. He knew who to direct it towards now.

Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback. He'd already hated both, it was impossible not to. He would have hated Greyback just because of what he'd done to Bill; finding out about his other activities had just added fuel to the fire. But this, this just did him in. He was going to kill the werewolf now.

And Bellatrix, the bitch. He'd use every ounce of his magical training and the magic he possessed to kill her if he ever crossed her path. She would never hurt anyone else if he had a choice in the matter.

"She even carved a word into my arm. It's healed, but the words will never disappear." Hermione's broken words were spoken into Fred's chest, but he made them out and he felt his stomach turn. The pains in his arm had been just what he thought.

"She wrote 'Mudblood' on me."

Was there even a chance they were all still at Malfoy Manor? Could he just disapparate to there and wipe the whole lot of them out? He'd never felt a rage like he was currently feeling. He couldn't do anything about it, though, but he could help Hermione. He forced himself to calm his breathing and focus on her.

"Why are you wearing the bandage, then? I mean, if its healed."

"Because I have an ugly scar on my arm now," she replied, sounding as though she thought the answer rather obvious.

"Ugly? I doubt it. That's a badge of courage Hermione, nothing less than that." She snorted in disbelief, shaking her head.

"Is not, it's ugly and degrading. I don't want to talk about it either." Fred shook his head but kept his mouth shut. He wouldn't push her right now. He wasn't through with this conversation, though.

-o-O-o-

"Hey, pretty girl," George said cheerfully, offering Hermione a mug of chocolate and taking the seat on the couch next to her. Fred had gone to help Ron and Harry with some sort of secret need that George didn't really want to know about. Hermione had been moved to the sitting room at her request because it was sunnier and had an awesome view of the beach.

Hermione snorted at his pet name and shook her head. "When did your eyes get hit by a spell?" she asked, sipping at her drink.

"What?" George asked, feeling wary. Fred had mentioned Hermione's self-doubt, but he'd thought he'd been exaggerating. It wouldn't have been the first time one of them had overreacted.

"I am not pretty, George."

"Why?" He turned in his seat so he was fully facing her and waited for her answer. She blinked in surprise and blushed at his scrutinizing gaze.

"Well, I'm bruised, and I'm covered in scars."

"Wow, you disappear for half a year and you became vain." Her mouth dropped open in slight surprise and hurt flared in her eyes. George normally would have felt guilty, but she seemed to have forgotten just who she was talking to. He needed her to snap out of this funk. She was still a beautiful, strong, powerful, incredible witch and woman.

"I have not, I've been tortured! It left marks. I can't believe you would be so insensitive. Fred I can understand, but you were always the one that was more in touch."

"And you've always been the most sensitive and logical. I can't understand you, though. You really seem to think a scar and injuries could change our opinions or feelings for you."

"It's hideous, George." He raised an eyebrow and shook his head at her insistence. It was time to stop beating around the bush.

"Hermione, look at me. What do you see?" She paused at the unexpected change of subject, hesitating before replying.

"Bright blue eyes, confidence, crazy hair that needs a trim, freckles, an undying sense of humor and a sometimes annoying optimism."

"Annoying, really?" George laughed, shaking his head. She'd fallen right into his trap, but he hadn't seen the 'annoying' bit coming up. "You missed the dominant feature, though; at least, according to your theory."

She furrowed her brow in confusion and scanned his face again before pausing. Understanding flitted across her eyes and she shook her head. "That's completely different though. You lost your ear in a figh-"

"Don't even think of finishing that statement." Hermione jumped at the voice coming from behind her before spinning on the spot to see Harry walk into the room. He gave George a small grin, who smiled right back at him. He needed backup for this stupid argument.

"It's true though-"

"He just said don't, Hermione. I wouldn't talk back to the boy who lived." Harry sat down on the floor in front of them. "And if you want to get started on scars, just take a look at him."

"Yeah, I'm a brilliant example."

"Yeah, but I'm better." Ron stepped into the room, pulling the sleeves of his jumper up. "I got riddled with scars because I'm an idiot. There was no glory in it." He stopped in front of Hermione and showed her the scars that still covered him from the brain attack. "I actually summoned these things to attack me."

"You were out of your mind by a spell. It was still earned in a battle."

"Good Godric's Ghost! You're being so pigheaded! And you seriously tell us we're thick-headed," George declared, shaking his head. "You earned that scar. You were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, and you did not crack."

"That seems like a hell of a battle."

"And well-earned scars."

"You've seen all of our scars, and you've never judged us because of them," George said. He reached for Hermione's arm and loosened the bandages on it before pulling them off completely. The two other boys moved closer, tracing the letters along with him.

"This is a badge of honor, Hermione, a reminder of what you did," George whispered, locking eyes with her.

"Yeah, his best death eater couldn't break you," Ron added.

"You're the best of us all, Hermione. You outshone all the purebloods," Harry stated, lifting his eyes from her scar.

"Yeah, none of us could do anything about our attacks, they just happened. You could have spoken up and ended it. Just given her the truth and it would have been over. You kept silent, though; that took real courage. More than any of us have had to show."

"We all know you're the best of us. That just proved it."

"It's not like scars define you or anything," Harry added with a shrug. He continued, but he was having trouble masking his smile. "People hardly notice mine."

Hermione smiled as the others chuckled. She had been rather silly. She looked between the three of them before grabbing them all up in a tight hug. They were all scarred, and they were all strong.

-o-O-o-

"Thank god for soap." Hermione sighed happily as Fred set her down on the couch in the living room. He smiled softly and sat next to her. George, Ron, and Harry were already in the room, discussing something.

"I actually second that," Ron said, leaning back and stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Miracles do happen," Hermione deadpanned. Fred and George both chuckled while Harry tried not to. Fred looped his arm around Hermione and she leaned into his side with a big smile.

"We've gotten most of the plan figured out, but we're seriously lacking in the details."

"Just what is the plan?" Hermione asked, snuggling into Fred. It was past midnight, and the whole lot of them should be in bed. It was the only time that they could talk without Bill and Fleur hearing them, though. The trio had given up on keeping it a secret from Fred and George. It was a waste of time and energy. They decided to just make use of their experience, instead.

"Well, at the moment it involves Skiving Snackboxes, Biting Boots, and a lot of shaving crème."

"You both are crazy," Hermione laughed. George flashed a grin at Fred and leaned forward at the same time as his twin.

"But you love us anyway," they said together as they each pressed a kiss to her cheek.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Don't forget to leave me a review, please!_


	103. Chapter 103

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this story. _**

_Chapter One Hundred and two: In which more talking is done.._

_"How do I look?"- Hermione_

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Fred had arrived at Shell Cottage. He'd spent the first day worrying, the second day trying to avoid Hermione so he didn't hurt her, and the third day he had spent trying to get her to understand that she was beautiful.<p>

Tonight, he intended on just sitting with her and letting her know he loved her, and always would. They'd gotten the chance to have a long, much needed talk earlier that afternoon, but he just wanted to sit with her. Just sit and hold her, that was all. He'd happily take anything else, but he'd be far more than content to just sit with her in his arms. That was all he needed.

Hermione, for her part, was rejoicing in the fact that she was finally regaining her former energy back. Her skin no longer hurt to touch, and she didn't feel anywhere near as sore or as tired as she had.

She set her hair brush aside and examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing one of Fred's t-shirts, and she was practically swimming in it. She'd learned awhile ago that he loved seeing her in his clothes, so she thought it rather appropriate for tonight. She wasn't sure when she'd get another chance like right now. When Harry, Ron, and she left Shell Cottage, there was no telling when she'd see Fred again.

She smiled at herself and finished cleaning her skin and teeth. Once satisfied with herself, she stepped back and towards the door, swallowing nervously as she pulled it open.

Fred was sitting cross legged on the bed. He was already in his pajamas and his freshly washed hair was hanging around his face haphazardly. He looked up at the sound of her shutting the bathroom door and his eyes widened. His eyes quickly scanned her figure, his lips curving up at the corners when he recognized his shirt.

"You look beautiful." She gave him a slow smile as she made her way to the bed. She climbed up next to him and sat down right in front of him. He set his book aside as she pushed him down and gave her an eager smile.

"I take it you're feeling better?"

"Quite, and I want to familiarize myself with you again. I want to make sure I still know you as well as I used to." She gave him a sultry smile and pressed a kiss to his jaw. She moved her lips a little so they were right above his ear. "I also want to see how well you remember me."

He rolled her over with a growl of excitement and gave her what she asked for. He re-acquainted himself with her and let her know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loved and remembered her. She returned the favor, and the two basked in their love and desire for each other.

-o-O-o-

"Just so you know, you're amazing," Fred said as he lazily dragged his hand up and down the bare arm Hermione had draped over his chest. She smiled and looked up at him, warm and content by his side.

"You're not half bad either…" He snorted and shook his head, smiling smugly.

"Funny, the one thing I didn't hear from you was a complaint." She blushed and smacked his chest.

"I really missed you," he confided after a moment, pulling her closer. Hermione smiled softly and nuzzled her cheek against him.

"Me too. Though, I didn't miss your pranks. You've only been here a few days and you've already turned Fleur's hair green." Fred laughed and shook his head. He was quite proud that he and George had managed that one. She hadn't seen it coming at all.

"Just wait until George and I open up another shop. The wizarding world won't know what's hit it," he promised, a mischievous smile lighting his face. Hermione studied it with a smile of her own. It was moments like these that she was struck by just how very much she did love him.

"I love how you dream so big. I've never known how to do that." Fred grabbed up Hermione's hand that was resting on his chest, bringing it to his lips before he responded to her statement.

"It's easy to dream big for me. The future is something I've always dreamed of. It seems free, unrestrained. It hasn't been written yet, I can make it anything I want if I try hard enough." She decided against bringing up the fact that their future was likely to be dictated by the war. They'd already had that conversation, and she didn't really care to repeat it.

"Tell me about it. What you see in our future." He grinned and leaned his head back against his pillow as he let images of their extremely elusive future fill his mind.

"Well, we're officially married, under both our given names."

"How does Mrs. Weasley take it?"

"Oh she's ecstatic. We both have bruised necks for a week from her overly eager hug." He laughed before continuing, happy at the chuckle he earned from Hermione. "We have repaired the shop and we live on the top level - George and Ange have the flat below us."

"Sounds lovely."

"You graduated with all of your Newt's, all O's of course, and have a marvelous career with the Department of Magical Creatures. You've saved hundreds of House-Elves and have brought their ill treatment to the attention of the entire wizarding community." She was touched he would even think about where she wanted to work.

"We have three kids, at least. Two girls and a boy that makes George and me - er, I - look like a couple of angels. The girls are both studious, though one has a secret love of pranks, just like her mum."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course not, dear. Anyway, the girls have curly, red hair, and the boy has straight-ish brown hair. They all have freckles, and the boy has blue eyes while the girls have brown eyes, like yours."

"Do they have names?"

"Yes, I'm glad you asked. The oldest girl is Hope, of course, and the second girl is named Harmony. The boy is Fabian or George junior, if you don't mind."

"They're lovely." He had really thought this out. She'd had no idea as to the amount of time he'd put into it.

"They are. George has twins, and they come over every night and all five wreak havoc around our living quarters - we're conniving of ways to send them to his flat." She let out a loud laugh at that. If the war hadn't happened, she really could see this future.

"Lee comes over with Alicia and their three girls every other night and we'll all play exploding snap together. We both still win every match, of course. Harry and Ron are Aurors and we always meet at Harry's house on Saturday nights. Sunday nights are reserved for dinner with everyone at mum's. Neville takes over the position of DADA or Herbology at Hogwarts, and Luna takes over for Charms. You're offered the post of Transfiguration, and you take it one day when the kids graduate. I'm offered the position of flying instructor, but I could never leave the shop, so they give it to Ginny instead, who doesn't want to go back to professional Quidditch after her two kids."

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?" Hermione asked quietly, picturing the entire scenario in her mind. It was a beautiful future, one she would love to have. One she would gladly fight for.

"Well, yeah. It's what I usually do before bed. It's rather lonely without you. Picturing all of that helps me keep fighting. It gives me a great reason to get up in the morning."

"Have you ever thought about what would happen if… well… you know. If one of us doesn't make it?"

"No." His voice made it clear he didn't want to talk about it.

"I have." Her tone made it clear they were going to whether he did or didn't. "I… I would want you to remarry. To find someone else you could be happy with." Fred snorted and shook his head before pushing himself up so he could see her more clearly.

"Hermione Weasley. That would not happen. I will never leave you. You are my person. Everyone has that one person they're meant to be with. That one person that makes them whole and what they're meant to be. Most people spend their lives looking for them; I was lucky enough to find you when I was only eleven. You're it for me, Hermione. I still get butterflies when I just think about you. When we touch, even after all these years, I still feel the spark and magic. You're mine, forever and always. I'm yours. I have not and will never love anyone like I love you. Not mum, not dad, not even George; no other girl could possibly hope to claim that spot. No one can or could. Because you're part of me, Hermione. You're part of my soul, and if I lost you, I would die," Fred spoke quietly, meaning each whispered word as he held Hermione closer. "You're my everything, love."

"Do you really think you'll ever see your future come real then?" She was looking at him with her piercing brown eyes, ever ounce of her attention fully focused on him. He was a little thrown off by the fact that she hadn't responded to his speech. His mind started imagining her remarrying, and he didn't like the thought.

"I hope it will," he whispered back.

"Then let's make it real."

"What?" He had closed his eyes, unable to take the intensity of her look or the images of her standing at the end of the aisle with some tall, dark haired man, but he could hear the smile and quite determination in her voice.

"You and me, we're going to have that future. I don't care what I have to do, how hard I have to fight, I want that future." She pushed herself up and pressed a kiss to his lips. "We married for better or worse. I think we've taken care of the 'worse' aspect. Let's start on the 'for better,' yeah?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and snuggled back into his side. "By the way, Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"I would never remarry."

-o-O-o-

It was once again depressingly late, but no one was even considering going to bed. The twins were on their backs from laughing so hard, Ron had his face buried in a pillow to stifle his laughter, and Harry was covering his mouth with his hand to stem his own laughter.

Hermione was standing in the doorway with a tray of biscuits and tea, trying to figure out what it was she had missed. Fred and George had moved towards each other and were now using the other to hold themselves up, their arms looped around the other's shoulder as tears of silent laughter poured down their cheeks.

Hermione set the tray down in the middle of the boys circle before taking her spot next to Fred.

"What was so funny?"

"Bean!" George choked out, and the boys all started to laugh again. George bent in on himself, clutching his stomach and shaking while Fred flung himself back against the floor, throwing his arms wide as he laughed. Deciding that the boys were going to lose the battle in keeping quiet, and knowing they really didn't need Bill and Fleur to wake up, she shot a silencing spell at each of the doors.

Great guffaws were let loose the minute the spells had been placed, and Hermione couldn't do anything but raise an amused eyebrow as the boys kept laughing around her. George was on his side, his arms still wrapped around his stomach and his legs tucked up close to him as well. He'd curled himself up in a tight ball as he rocked back and forth, laughing heartily. Fred was still spread wide and was sucking in lung fulls of air between loud belts of laughter. Harry and Ron had collapsed beside each other, both laughing like mad as they wiped tears off their cheeks.

Yes. Hermione had most definitely missed something, and she really didn't want to leave the next morning, now.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Don't forget to leave me a review, please!_


	104. Chapter 104

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this story. _**

_Chapter One Hundred and four: In which there are dragons and passages and reunions- oh my!._

_"I knew you'd come back!"- Neville_

* * *

><p>It marveled Hermione just how easily she snuck away from Fred in the morning. She slipped out of his warm grasp and tip toed across the room. He stirred slightly, mumbling in his sleep before grabbing her pillow to his chest. Her heart constricted at the sight of her husband snuggling with her pillow and she found herself faltering.<p>

She didn't want to leave him. She'd finally found him again and she didn't want to lose him again so soon.

She stood watching him for an endless moment, unable to make her feet carry her any further away. She just stood there, tears forming in her eyes as she watched him sleep.

Harry had informed her that he heard the twins whispering about sneaking away with them when they left that afternoon. The trio had decided they would sneak way that morning to avoid them. She just hadn't anticipated on how hard it would be to actually get out of the room.

Hermione's hand tightened around her beaded bag. She would not let him be harmed on her mission. She lifted the bag off the dresser and left the room.

"You ready?" Ron questioned, handing her the robes as Harry stirred a potion behind him. Hermione nodded her head, causing her bushy hair to fly around her face. She pushed them back and pulled on the long robe, dropping it and letting it pool around her feet. She hadn't realized just how much shorter she was than Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Here you go then." Harry said, handing her the bottle of potion and taking her bag. "We're going to go ahead out to the beach and then disapparate."

She followed her two friends, and the goblin out to the beach.

The potion was the most vile she had ever tasted, she didn't even want to think about what it reminded her of. She transformed into the most evil woman she had ever seen.

"Let's go."

-o-O-o-

"Fred, Fred, get up, get up, get up." George kept repeating the words in a never ending rhythm that interrupted Fred's wonderfully peaceful dream. He rolled over in the bed, vaguely aware of the fact that he was clutching a pillow to his chest.

"Fred, get the hell up." George order, shaking his twin. Fred finally woke up and looked at George, his eyes slightly glazed over. He blinked up at his brother for a moment before dropping the pillow and bolting up. His fight or flight instincts were taking over and he was ready to get out. He didn't know what was going on but he was ready to get out.

"Calm down, we're not the ones in danger."

We're not? What did he mean by that? Oh god, why wasn't Hermione with-she'd left. He knew it in his gut. Hermione, Ron, and Harry had left already. They were gone and the twins couldn't help them anymore.

"What happened?"

"I don't know but I've just gotten an alert from Lee. They're at Aunt Muriel's. Something's gone down with Harry and Ron and Hermione."

"Let's go!" Fred declared, scrambling out of the bed and tripping towards his dresser. He grabbed his robe and personal items off of it, shoving them in his robe pockets as he pulled it on.

George grabbed his arm and made sure that he had everything together before twisting into the air and disapparating. They reappeared in the middle of their great aunt's living room, George with his hair messed up and Fred half dressed, panic evident in both their eyes.

"Mates, come on, we're on the air in a minute." Lee came up behind them and grabbed George's shoulder, pulling him towards the dining room where Fred could see the radio and mics set up. Remus and Kingsley were already in the room, discussing what they were about to say.

"What happened?" Fred asked, his voice slightly frantic.

"They broke into Gringotts, and they escaped on a bloody dragon!" Ginny exclaimed, running down the stairs before launching herself at her twin brothers. "Where have both of you been?" She demanded as George hugged her back. Fred managed to return the hug after a moment. He was still reeling from hearing that Hermione, his baby brother, and their adopted brother, had just escaped Gringotts on a dragon.

Hermione hated heights, how had she done it? Were they alright? Why had they had to escape? They'd been found? What had gone wrong?

Griphook. Fred thought with a bit of a growl. That bloody goblin must have betrayed them.

"We're live!" Kingsley called out. Lee slid into his spot in front of the mic and began to talk.

"Hey, everyone, this is your lively host, River, with an update. We can't talk long because I'm not sure how long we can hold this channel. Harry Potter has just been spotted at Gringotts bank, where, and I kid you not, they escaped on a dragon! I repeat, Harry Potter is alive and has just escaped from Gringotts wizarding bank on a dragon!"

"They're tracking the line, they've almost got us." Remus said, looking up from the radio he was keeping track of.

"We're going to have to sign off now, but keep tuned. We will let you all know of anything else we find out. This is your host, River, signing off and reminding you to stand strong. Courage, everyone, we're almost there!"

He leaned back from the mic and Fred cut the channel.

"When did that happen exactly?" George asked, sinking down into a chair next to Remus, Ginny by his side.

"About a half hour ago. We just got everything together.

"Who alerted you?"

"We have an inside goblin… It's a long story."

"Ginny," Fred interrupted, looking at his sister. "Do you have any way of contacting Neville?" Ginny sat up at the unexpected question, glancing at George in confusion.

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"Send him a message. I'm pretty sure they're going to head to Hogwarts."

"Really?" George asked as Ginny pulled a coin out of her pocket. "I didn't think they'd decided anything…"

"She mentioned it again last night. Assuming they were successful at Gringotts, I think that's the only idea they have left."

"He said he'd let us know if anything developed." Ginny said, looking up from her coin.

"I guess all we can do now is wait, huh?"

"Yeah. Wait." Again.

-o-O-o-

Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably as she looked at the painting. The figures were getting nearer, but she still couldn't tell who the other figure it was. when they finally were near enough for her to tell, the taller, extremely familiar figure ducked their head. The portrait swung open, causing all three members of the trio to step back in surprise.

"Neville!" Hermione squeaked out before she ran towards her friend. She launched herself at him, not caring if any of the others joined her or thought she was crazy. Neville, her friend since her first year, was alive and in front of her.

"Hey, Hermione." He laughed out, wrapping his long, lanky arms around her. She was surprised about how much more… fit… he had gotten since she'd last seen him. he no longer had any of the baby fat that had made him the butt of Slytherin jokes as a child.

"You're alright- Neville!" The last word was cried out in shock as she finally saw how he looked. His eye was completely swollen shut and he had deep gashes down each side of his cheek. What had happened to her best friend?

"it's alright, Hermione. Looks worse than it feels. Wait till you see Seamus."

"Seamus?" Ron asked, stepping towards his roommate. Harry and he both grabbed the sandy-haired boy in a tight hug.

"Come on, I'll explain what's going on while we head over to Hogwarts."

"Is this new?" Harry asked, gesturing to the passage that Neville was heading back towards.

"Well it wasn't here before." Hermione stated. Neville chuckled and shook his head, giving her a fond smile.

"You still know everything I see. I'll explain it later."

"What?"

"Yeah, you'll see. I won't keep you in the dark for long, I know how batty it drives you to not know everything." Neville climbed up into passage, smiling mischievously. "Come on, I've got some people who are going to want to see you." he added, gesturing them forward. Hermione stepped forward without hesitation. She'd already ridden a dragon, she wasn't even slightly scared about following Neville. Nothing Neville could bring could be any worse. Besides, she trusted her friend. Implicitly.

"Oh, and Abe,"

"Yeah?" The gruff, older wizard asked as Ron and Harry scrambled up behind Hermione.

"There will probably be a few more guys stopping by."

"Couple more?" Aberforth repeated ominously. "What d'you mean, a couple more, Longbottom? There's a curfew and a Camwaulding Charm on the whole village!"

"Yeah, that's why I told them to come directly into the shop. Thanks!" Neville took off down the passageway without another word. Hermione followed behind him, repressing a laugh. She felt so much lighter. The plan had completely blown up on her, Ron and Harry, but she was so happy to see Neville that it all seemed better.

Abe sputtered in indignation behind them but they already had the portrait door shut before he could say anything else. "He's really an old softie-he only plays tough." Neville whispered to Hermione, leading the way down the corridor. There were smooth stone steps on the other side: It looked as though the passageway had been here for years. Brass lamps hung from the walls and the earthy floor was worn and smooth.

"How long's this been here?" Ron asked. "It isn't on the Marauder's Map, is it Harry? I thought there were only seven passages in and out of school?"

"They sealed off all of those before the start of the year," Neville answered. "There's no chance of getting through any of them now, not with the curses over the entrances and Death Eaters and dementors waiting at the exits." He started walking backward, beaming, drinking them in. Hermione was doing the same, refusing to let the seriousness of the situation take away from her joy at seeing her dear friend alive and well. "Never mind that stuff … Is it true? We heard the Potterwatch, great job by the way guys, did you really break into Gringotts? Did you escape on a dragon? It's everywhere, everyone's talking about it, Terry Boot got beaten up by Carrow for yelling about it in the Great Hall at dinner!"

"Yeah, it's true," Harry said, smiling slightly.

Neville laughed gleefully before continuing. "What did you do with the dragon?"

"Released it into the wild," Ron answered. "Hermione was all for keeping it as a pet"

"Don't exaggerate, Ron –" Hermione started, but Neville interrupted with a loud laugh and another question.

"But what have you been doing? People have been saying you've just been on the run, Harry, but I don't think so. I think you've been up to something."

"You're right," Harry said quietly, "but tell us about Hogwarts, Neville, we haven't heard anything."

"It's been …. Well, it's not really like Hogwarts anymore," Neville replied. The smile faded from his face and it became sterner, more commanding. Hermione was startled by the change. "Do you know about the Carrows?"

"Those two Death Eaters who teach here?"

"They do more than teach, they're in charge of all discipline. They like punishment, the Carrows."

"Like Umbridge?"

"Nah, they make her look tame. The other teachers are all supposed to refer us to the Carrows if we do anything wrong. They don't, though, if they can avoid it. You can tell they all hate them as much as we do. Amycus, the bloke, he teaches what used to be Defense Against the Dark Arts, except now it's just the Dark Arts. We're supposed to practice the Cruciatus Curse on  
>people who've earned detentions – "<p>

"What?"

"Yeah," Neville said once it faded away. "That's how I got this one," he pointed at one of the deep gashes on his cheek, "I refused to do it. Some people are into it, though; Crabbe and Goyle love it. First time they've ever been top in anything, I expect."

He paused and turned towards the others again, his eyes fierce in their determination. "Hogwarts needs you, Harry. It's time we kicked the whole lot of them out."

Hermione was unable to reply, and neither, apparently, could Harry. He simply swallowed and blinked at the leader Neville had transformed into.

Hogwarts really wasn't going to be the same.


	105. Chapter 105

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this story. _**

_Chapter One Hundred and five: In which the fight is decided_

_"They like punishment, the Carrows."- Neville_

* * *

><p>I <em>love<em> you. Fred read the simple message with a clenching heart. He had no idea why she had written that last, but he was scared. There was no explanation, just three words that were smeared from what looked like tears.

What had happened? Was she in danger? Were her and Ron and Harry about to get hurt?

"Oh Godric, this is it!" Ginny's panicky squealed words echoed around the sitting room, causing Fred, George, Luna, Dean, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and Cho all to look up in surprise. They were all still hiding out at Aunt Muriels, and it had become a hideout for anyone who was a DA member or an Order member. The younger half of the group was hanging out in here while the adults discussed the ministry.

"What's it?"

"I just got a message from Neville! Harry's at Hogwarts!" Ginny was talking so fast now that only Lee, Dean, Fred, George, and Luna were able to keep up. The others all looked lost, not having spent near as much time with the feisty red-head.

"Ooh," Luna said, reaching into her own pocket. "I just received the same message."

"Fred, George!" Lee barked out, jumping up eagerly. "Man the radio, we've got to let the others know!" Fred and George scrambled to their feet while Ginny, Luna, and Dean went to work on sending a message out through their old DA galleons. If they could make them work they could send it to all the original members who had graduated.

Fred pulled the radio up and flipped it on while George started fiddling with the switches. They worked in sync beside each other and a few minutes later they had secured the channels. Lee grabbed the mic up in shaking hands and immediately began to speak.

"Attention to all Phoenixs and Army members, this is River, bringing you an important update. Lighting has struck! I repeat, Lightning has struck! Gather at the designated place. Bring anyone who is loyal with you. Lightning has struck and it's time to take our stand."

George made a frantic slashing motion under this throat, signifying that Lee needed to end the transmission. Lee nodded his head to let him know he understood.

"See you all in a bit. Stand strong, we're almost there!"

Fred cut the signal and leap up, pulling George and Lee with him. "We need to get everyone out of this house right now." George stated, looking between Fred and Lee with slightly wild eyes. "They tracked us. I reckon we have ten, maybe fifteen minutes before they're breaking down the front door."

"Right, you three go on ahead with Ginny, Luna, Dean, and Cho. We'll be right behind you with the others." Angelina and Alicia stated before running out of the room. George and Lee both instantly made to follow them but Fred stopped them both by grabbing their arms.

"They're right, we have to get over there. We need to lead the pack. We need to keep them safe too." George's eyes darted to Ginny, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. He went towards his little sister while Fred kept his eyes locked on Lee.

"Come on, mate, I can't do it without you." Lee let out a quiet, frustrated moan, and nodded his head.

"Right," He stepped past Fred and grabbed Luna and Dean by the arm. "You take Cho, we're going to the Head."

"Brilliant." Fred grabbed hold of Cho and twisted into the air, disapparating to the Hogs Head.

"What the bloody-"

"Evening, Abe. We're just crossing through." Fred said, cutting the rusty old bar keeper off before he could get started on what promised to be a long, loud rant. Two cracks sounded on either side of him as he led Cho towards the portrait Neville had informed them of. The portrait swung open, revealing a passage way that must have led to the castle.

"Well, that's new." Fred nodded to his twin's simple statement before stepping towards the passage way. He pushed himself up into it and then helped Cho in. George followed behind him, and they both helped Ginny and Luna in. Lee came next with Dean bringing up the rear.

"Right, we just have to go straight, at least, that's all according to Neville." Lee commented, coming up to Fred and George. Fred's eyes shot back to the candle lit tunnel as his stomach twisted in anxiety. Straight, all they had to do was go straight. Straight towards Hogwarts and what could possibly be the deciding, and last, battle for the fate of the wizarding world.

-o-O-o-

Hermione was tapping her foot against the floor of the modified Room of Requirements' impatiently when she heard the portrait swing open again. A familiar voice sounded as she turned to see who was arriving.

"We got your message, Neville! Hello there, I thought you must be here!" It was Luna and Dean. Seamus let out a roar of delight and ran to hug his best friend, nearly knocking Ron over. Neville let out a strangled cry and grabbed Luna up in an equally as tight hug, spinning her around.

"Hi, everyone!" She said happily, letting out an airy laugh as she hugged Neville. "Oh, it's great to be back!"

"Luna," Harry asked distractedly, "what are you doing here? How did you - ?"

"I sent for her," Neville interrupted, holding up the DA galleon. "I promised her and Ginny that if you turned up I'd let them know. We all thought that if you came back, it would mean revolution. That we were going to overthrow Snape and the Carrows."

"Of course that's what it means," Luna stated brightly. "Isn't it, Harry? We're going to fight them out of Hogwarts?"

"Listen, I'm sorry, but that's not what we came back for. There's something we've got to do, and then –"

"You're going to leave us in this mess?" demanded Michael Corner.

"No!" Ron stuttered, his arm still tightly wrapped around Fay. Hermione was beginning to doubt that he would ever let her go again. "What we're doing will benefit everyone in the end, it's all about trying to get rid of You-Know-Who – "

The portrait hole swung open again and more familiar faces crawled through. Lee first, his smile large and his eyes bright.

"Wotcher, Harry!" He said cheerfully before turning around and helping Cho Chang down. A red-head followed her out, and Ginny went instantly to Ron, giving him a hug before locking eyes with a shocked Harry.

Hermione tore her eyes from her friend and looked back at the portrait hole. Two more figures climbed out and Hermione felt her stomach tighten in excitement and worry.

It was Fred and George, her twins. She let out a happy exclamation and crossed the overly crowded room to them, throwing herself at Fred who wrapped his arms around her as quickly as he could. She'd seen him that morning, yet it felt like it had been an impossibly long time. The minute he had his arms around her and his head bent over her own head protectively she felt her body relax. The tension that had been consuming her all but melted away. She closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his chest as he nuzzled his nose against her curls.

"Abe is getting pissed. He wants a pint and people keep popping up in his pub." George stated, distracting the rest of the room from Fred and Hermione's happy little reunion. They were oblivious to everyone else, uncaring that they were being stared at.

"How many did you call?"

"Everyone." Lee said in answer to Harry's frantic question. "We're here to fight."

"What?"

"Let us help, Harry." Neville said in an unflinching tone. "We want to be a part of it!"

There was another noise behind them, and the portrait hole was opened yet again. Alicia and Angelina were climbing through. Alicia went straight to Lee and grabbed him in a tight hug while Angelina was grabbed by George. Harry's mouth fell open in utter shock.

"You've got to stop this!" He said angrily. "What did you call them all back for? This is insane – "

"We're fighting, aren't we?" said Dean, taking out his fake Galleon. "The message said Harry was back, and we were going to fight! I'll have to get a wand, though–"

"You haven't got a wand-?" began Seamus. Hermione forced herself to stop focusing on Fred and losing herself in his warmth and scent. She reached into her bag and pulled out one of the wands they had gotten from Malfoy manor. She let go of Fred completely and stepped away from him. She barely heard his intake of breath at the loss of her.

"Here you go, Dean. I have two more if anyone else needs one." She laid them down on a table in the middle of the room before going back to Fred. He immediately wrapped his arms around her again and she melted into his side and closed her eyes. She hadn't had time to think since she'd arrived at Gringotts. Everything had been happening so fast, and now they were going into a battle while simultaneously trying to finish off the remaining two horcruxes…

Fred would be fighting.

Her eyes flew open at that horrible thought and she had to fight back a squeak of fright. She didn't want him anywhere near the fight, anywhere near the castle actually.

They were all going to have to fight, everyone in this room. all the people that she loved most in the world were in this room. They were it, this was what the fight would consist of. Sure, they had a dozen or so other allies, but that was it. This is who the fight would come down to, the teenagers. Dumbledore's Army. They would lead the final fight of the rebellion, the final fight for the future of the entire wizarding world.

And the oldest person in the room was twenty.

"We're here for you, Harry. All of us. We haven't stopped fighting. No matter what they threatened us with we didn't stop. Nothing you can say or do can change that fact. We're here because we believe in you, sure, we all do. We've proven that time and time again. That's not it though, we're here because we have something to fight for. It's our world too, our rights and future You-Know-Who is trying to destroy. We hate him just as much. We're fighting with or without you." Neville's voice wasn't terribly loud, but it filled the entire room, the conviction he felt obvious and nearly consuming.

Harry still looked unsure though. Hermione could hardly believe he was still resisting their help. He needed to accept the fact that they weren't fighting for him, they weren't dying for him. they were doing it because this was their fight. They weren't willing to just stand aside and let Voldemort take everything from them.

Neville stepped towards Harry, his gaze serious but his eyes caring. When he spoke again, his voice was soft. "You and I know what it's like to be beat down-forced to fight." He was talking directly to Harry, and the two of them seemed almost oblivious to all the other people in the room. "They're not being forced. It's their choice. It's our choice. He can't force us anymore, we won't let him."

"Let them help." Ron said simply, his eyes locked on Harry. Harry swallowed thickly and looked back at Neville. Hermione could see the war raging in his eyes, the indecision tearing him apart. He'd have an impossibly hard time coming to terms with the fact that he wasn't the only one who wanted Voldemort gone. That they really weren't fighting to protect him. they were fighting for their own future, for their loved ones.

"We need to find something of Ravenclaws." Harry said quietly, and Hermione knew that he was finally ready to accept their help. The battle for the wizarding world was about to begin.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wow, I've been gone for a while. I have been having a really, really, really rough couple of days. James was in a very bad car accident and has been in the hospital. Iv'e been trying to take caere of him and everyone else in teh family and get ready for christmas. and keep up with the moving and new job. I've been overwhelmed and I've had to put writing on teh back burner because of it. I'm going to try and update regularly, but I can't promise it will be everyday again for a while. _

_Thank you all for you pm's and thought full reviews during my absences. it has really brightened my day more than I can express to know so many people cared about how I was doing. Thank you so much, and I hope you all enjoy the chapter._


	106. Chapter 106

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this story. _**

_Chapter One Hundred and six: In which all are reunited._

_"Yeah, I'm alright."- Fred_

* * *

><p>"Is he alright?" Neville asked, the minute Luna and Harry disappeared out the front door of the room of requirement.<p>

"Yeah, he's just fighting off You-Know-Who," Hermione mumbled, her mind no longer on Harry and everything going on around them. They had another problem. Even if Harry did, by some miracle, manage to find the diadem, they still had nothing to destroy it or the cup with… they needed something powerful enough to destroy a horcrux.

She had no idea what could do that.

"Fighting him off? Like in our second year or more like our fifth?" Neville inquired, using a sort of code to keep Harry's problem a secret. He knew Hermione and Ron would understand that he was talking about Harry thinking he was possessed.

"No, it's more like fifth- what's wrong, Ron?" While she had been talking, Ron had given a startled cough that turned into a hacking sound as he choked. George patted his back, raising a curious eyebrow and shrugging at his twin's inquiring glance.

"The Chamber of Secrets!" he managed after a moment, his eyes lighting up with excitement. Hermione was lost. What did that have to do with absolutely anything? "The Basilisk! We can use its fangs on the cup and crown thingy!"

Hermione sucked in a surprised breath, her eyes widening and her hands clenching. That could work, it was one of the only substances known to destroy horcruxes and they had plenty of them… they just needed to get into the Chamber.

She'd have to face the basilisk… she could do it. It was only a skeleton. It wasn't like it could actually hurt her in any way; right?

It didn't matter anyway. She was going to face it and get that tooth. She was going to destroy that Horcrux.

"Herm-" Fred started, sounding unsure. Hermione spun in his arms so she was facing him before planting her hands on his shoulders. She pushed herself up and looked at him, her expression causing the word to die on his tongue. He knew that look. She was leaving, with or without his blessing.

They were going to be separated again. He'd just gotten her back!

"I love you," she said fiercely, and then she rocked forward on her feet and pressed a hard kiss to his lips, sucking the air from his lungs as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

"I'll be back. Stay safe, and here." She removed her hands from him and turned away. He reached for her, wanting to stop her and tell her he loved her, but she was already to Ron. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the Room of Requirement.

Fred just stood in shock.

"Would somebody please explain what is going on?" Neville asked, turning to Fred and George expectantly.

"Why are you looking at us?" George asked in surprise. Fred didn't even notice the entire DA was looking at them, his eyes were still locked on the door Hermione had just disappeared through.

"You're married to Hermione," Seamus said, as though it explained everything.

"First off, I'm not. He is," George stated, pointing to his twin. Seamus' declaration snapped Fred out of his daze.

"Second, how did you even know that? It was a secret ceremony."

"You both are wearing rings, and honestly, did you not think we would figure it out? We've all been expecting it since third year," Parvati said with a disinterested shrug.

"Not that your married life isn't fascinating," Michael started, "but who cares right now? What's up with Harry, Hermione, and Ron? Why are they looking for a Diadem and snake teeth?"

George locked eyes with Fred. Neither one had any idea how to answer the simple inquiry. Harry had sworn them to secrecy, refusing to let them tell anyone anything about the horcruxes unless one of the trio died. Fred and George were determined they would never have to tell anyone. They did not want any of the trio dying.

They were saved from either lying, or breaking Harry's confidence, by the squeak of the portrait hole swinging open. The twins spun around to see who it was, and gave vastly different reactions. Fred's face broke out in a huge grin, and George's face broke out into a huge scowl.

"Oliver!" Lee and Fred exclaimed, stepping forward together. They both clapped him on the back and ushered him further in the room.

"Just got the message, came as fast as I could. I've brought a few friends too." He looked over his shoulder at the portrait hole and Fred felt his grin drop a little. Victor Krum was climbing through. He waved at the other students before turning back to the hole and helping a few other quidditch players out. Fred assumed they were from Oliver's team. He recognized a few familiar faces too, there were three players from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team in Fred's first year, and two from the Hufflepuffs.

After them came two people that had him, George, and Ginny surging forward.

"Bill, Fleur!" Fred reached his brother and sister in law first and wrapped them both up in a tight hug. He'd only just bid them goodbye, but he didn't care. He hated having to leave them each time. They could never be sure they'd see each other again. Especially not now. The war was going to go down any minute, Voldemort's forces were already gathering.

"Wotcher," Bill greeted, returning their hugs. He met Neville's eyes and addressed him directly. "Mum, dad, Kingsley, Lupin and Katie are right behind us. We're all ready to help fight."

"Yeah, what's the plan?" Kingsley asked, dropping from the hole to the floor. It was beginning to get a bit crowded in the room or requirements.

"We're all going to gather in the great hall and kick Snape and the Carrows out. Once we're rid of them, we'll be able to lock the school down. Harry's looking for something, and he'll need all the time we can give him." Neville didn't waste a second to explain as Lupin, the Weasleys and Katie climbed out of the hole.

"Sounds good…" Lupin murmured, scanning the group of students. "Is this everyone?"

"No, we have fifth and fourth years in the Great Hall. Everyone of or over age has been hiding in here. We've already planned a way to get the first, second, and third years out of the castle. I'd suggest the fourth years, too, but I think we'll need all the help we can get."

"No!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, stepping forward and brandishing her wand. "Anyone underage is leaving. You can have your sixth and fifth years covering their exit, but they are not staying here if we're fighting."

"What?" Ginny, Colin, and several other younger students exclaimed. Neville held up his hand to silence them.

"They're able to fight, Mrs. Weasley. They've trained, we all have. It's their fight just as much as it is ours."

"They're not of age!"

"Molly, I don't like the idea of them fighting any more than you do, dear," Arthur said quietly, placing his hand on her back. "But now is not the time to argue about this. The sixth and Fifth years can stay here while the rest of us go to check on the Great Hall. We'll decide who stays and who leaves after we get rid of Snape and the Carrows."

Neville nodded his head even though Molly looked like she still wanted to argue the point.

"Yeah, lets go."

"Wait!" Fred called out, stopping the group before they could leave. "What about Hermione, err, Harry? He said he'd come back here." He was trying to keep the panic out of his voice, but it wasn't working .He didn't want to leave the room. What if Hermione, Ron, and Harry came back and didn't find them there? They could need their help and they wouldn't be able to find them!

"We'll all still be here," Colin answered, glancing at his fellow sixth years.

"What-" Mrs. Weasley's question was stopped mid utterance, the door to the room of requirements opened up again.

Harry rushed in, Luna right beside him. He was pale and trembling slightly. He was also empty handed. Fred's stomach turned and he felt himself moving closer to George for reassurance.

Had Harry failed to find the Horcrux then?

"Harry, what's happening?" Lupin asked, meeting him at the door.

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading he school - Snape's run for it. What are you doing here? How did you know?"

"We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's Army when Neville called Ginny," Fred explained. "You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry, and the D.A. let the Order of the Phoenix know, and it all kind of snowballed from there."

"What first, Harry?" George called with a big grin. Fred would never have suspected he was scared if he couldn't feel the slight, nervous twitch in his arm. "What's going on?"

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized," Harry said. "We're fighting."

There was a great roar and a surge toward the door. Harry leap to the side as all the students, Order members, and Quidditch members rushed past him. They all drew their wands, letting out battle cries as they headed for the Great Hall.

Apparently, the underage students were disregarding the earlier agreement. Everyone was apparently fighting now.

Only a few people remained in the Room of Requirement, and Harry joined them. Mrs. Weasley was struggling with Ginny, while Lupin, Fred, George, Bill and Fleur stepped closer together to discuss what to do next. They were going to fight, of course, the question was more of where.

"You're underage!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at Ginny "I won't permit it! The boys, yes, but you, you've got to go home!"

"I won't!" Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously as she pulled her arm out of her mother's grip.

"I'm in Dumbledore's Army-"

"A teenagers' gang!"

"A teenagers' gang that's about to take him on, which no one else has dared to do!" Fred snapped before he could help himself. Yes, she was underage, good Godric, almost everyone that was fighting was! Six people that had been in the room could really be accounted as adults. The rest were still students or barely not. This fight was going to be the underages, they were going to be the ones that had to win the war. There was no later, it was now or never. They couldn't afford to count someone out just because they were young.

"She's sixteen!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "She's not old enough! What you two were thinking bringing her with you—-"

Fred and George shared a look. They'd been thinking that she had a right to fight, and would have come anyway. Just because this fight had come to a head before her birthday didn't mean she didn't have the right to take her stand.

"Mom's right, Ginny," Bill said gently, clearly disagreeing with the twins logic. "You can't do this. Everyone underage will have to leave, it's only right."

"I can't go home!" Ginny shouted, angry tears sparkling in her eyes. "my whole family's here, I can't stand waiting there alone and not knowing and -"

She looked to Harry for help but he simply looked away. Fred wasn't surprised, Harry would never accept help from anyone. It was probably his biggest fault.

"Fine," she said, staring at the entrance to the tunnel back to the Hog's Head. "I'll say goodbye now, then, and-"

There was a scuffling and a great thump behind them. Someone else had clambered out of the tunnel, overbalanced slightly, and fallen. He pulled himself up on the nearest chair, looked around through lopsided horn-rimmed glasses, and said, "Am I too late? Has it started. I only just found out, so I - I -"

Fred gave a great, loud cry and rushed forward, George hot on his heels. He didn't even notice that Percy had spluttered into silence. He wrapped his arms around his older brother, nearly knocking him over. He hadn't seen or heard from Percy in five months - since before the new year! He had no idea how he had been doing, no idea if he was alive or hurt or healthy. Percy rocked back on his feet for a moment before George reached them and pulled him back upright, wrapping his own arms around them.

After a second Percy returned the embrace, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes. He hadn't held his actual brothers since their birthday last year. He only ever saw them in disguise. He'd been so worried, when he heard the shop had blown up it nearly killed him.

He couldn't focus on the fact that no one but them, Ron and Ginny knew he wasn't actually a back stabber; he didn't care at the moment.

Ginny dived into the hug at that moment, squeezing in between Fred and George.

That was when the twins became aware of just how quiet it had gotten.

Oh, that was right. The others didn't know. Fred pulled back with a blush before turning towards his parents.

"I was a fool!" Percy whispered, his eyes downcast. Fred's eyebrows shot up. "I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a – a -"

No. Dumbledore's stupid plan had gone on longer than it needed to. He was not letting his brother, his Gryffindor big brother live this lie any longer. Everyone was going to know what kind of hero he was.

"Ministry-hating, family-loving, secret-keeping tool for Dumbledore," Fred said loudly, cutting his brother off. He heard his parents gasp behind him but he didn't even bother to look. He kept his eyes locked on Percy and was a little surprised by the depth of emotion he saw in his eyes.

"Tool?" Molly barely whispered.

"Yes," came Percy's equally quiet reply.

"He's been undercover since Cedric died," Fred explained, never dropping his gaze from Percy's. "Dumbledore made him go undercover, he's been spying on the ministry since."

"How did you know?"

"He was eavesdropping," Percy explained, glancing between him and Molly.

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears. She ran forward, pushed Fred, George, and Ginny aside, and pulled Percy into a strangling hug, while he patted her on the back, his eyes on his father.

"I'm sorry, Dad," he whispered.

"Why… why didn't you say anything?"

"I-I couldn't risk the family."

"Why did you just leave? We've been waiting forever!" Ginny exclaimed, moving next to George who wrapped his arm around her.

Percy smile for the first time in far too long. "I had to find a way out and it's not so easy at the Ministry, they're imprisoning traitors all the time. I managed to make contact with Aberforth and he tipped me off ten minutes ago that Hogwarts was going to make a fight of it, so here I am."

"Well, we do look to our prefects to take a lead at times such as these," said George in a good imitation of Percy's most pompous manner. "Now let's get upstairs and fight, or all the good Death Eaters'll be taken." Percy nodded his head and stepped forward.

The battle for Hogwarts was about to begin.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hi again, sorry for the new absence. Jimmie broke another laptop (not entirely his fault this time) Good news is that James is doing better, I'm doing better, and we're all settling down after this less than fun holiday._

_Thank you all for the encouragement and well wishes, they mean more than I can honestly say!_

_Don't forget a review :D_


	107. Chapter 107

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this story. _**

_Chapter One Hundred and Seven: In which wall are blown._

_"You're joking Perce!"- Fred_

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was packed with people, more than Fred had realized were in Hogwarts. Students from fifth year to seventh, Order members, quidditch players, nearly every store owner from Hogsmeade, and all the teachers were gathered together, getting ready to fight.<p>

Voldemort had offered an ultimatum, and it hadn't even taken the lot of them a minute to decide to fight. They had until midnight to get the castle ready.

Fred wasn't sure they were going to be ready in time, but either way, the Death Eaters were going to get one hell of a fight.

He just wished Hermione was here. He needed to see her.

At least he had George.

"Alright!" Kingsley said loudly, speaking over the general murmuring in the Great Hall. His deep voice had its magical, calming effect, and the entire hall grew quiet to listen to him. "We've only got half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast. A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three highest towers - Ravenclaw, Astronomy, and Gryffindor - where they'll have a good overview, and excellent positions from which to work spells. Meanwhile Remus" - he indicated Lupin who was at the Ravenclaw table across from Fred - "Arthur" - he pointed toward Mr. Weasley, sitting at the Gryffindor table three seats down from Fred - "and I will take groups into the grounds." He paused for a breath before continuing, his eyes scanning the students.

"We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances or the passageways into the school -" Fred glanced at George, glad to see him smiling. He raised his hand and stood up, calling attention to himself. This was something they could easily do.

"Sounds like a job for us," he called out, indicating himself and George. Kingsley nodded his approval. Fred could feel Molly's eyes on him, but he avoided her gaze. He wasn't backing down. The secret passages were where they could fight best; his mind was already formulating strategies.

"All right, leaders up here and we'll divide up the troops!" Fred and George stepped up together.

"Neville should be on the grounds - he's a strong spell-caster and would be valuable for the towers, but he's too valuable a leader to waste up there," McGonagall declared.

"Where then?"

"The grounds. I plan on having Mr. Finnigan blow up the bridge to the forbidden forest, I imagine he would be the perfect wizard to lead the defenses on our side of the gap."

"Brilliant," Kingsley stated.

"I'll take the Astronomy tower, I think McGonagall should have Gryffindor and Flitwick should have Ravenclaw. You both are most familiar with your own tower," Lupin stated calmly.

"George, Lee, Percy, Hannah and I can take the tunnel to the Forbidden Forest in Smarmy's corridor," Fred spoke up, claiming a team before they could be distributed. "Oliver, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie can take the passage to Hogsmeade. The others have all caved in, and the Whomping Willow can protect itself."

"Very well." Kingsley nodded. "We'll divide the rest of the students among the five main forces."

"What about fliers?" Neville asked, stepping forward.

"Fliers?" Lupin inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Fliers. Some of the quidditch players can take the brooms - they're the best fliers - and they can go back and forth between positions, offering aid where it's needed and carrying messages. They can attack the Death Eaters from the air as well, if we need them to. Also, you should put the Ravenclaws in the towers, they're the best spell-casters. The Hufflepuffs can take the main hall, they won't let anyone pass. As far as determination, they're the best for holding the position. I would put the Gryffindors outside, we're the least likely to run when we see the army, and we'll be the first to see them." He looked from face to face a little uncertainly before realizing he might have offended someone.

"I'm not saying any of them will run - I don't think they would - I'm just saying the Gryffindors would be crazier and take more chances. The Hufflepuffs will hold the hall and won't move from it, no matter what."

"No, I agree, Mr. Longbottom," McGonagall said, a proud glint in her eyes.

"I think you should have Dennis Creevey lead the younger students' retreat. He won't leave otherwise, and he's really grown as a fighter this past year. Cormac can bring up the rear. He's like a bear, he'll fight to the death. None of the kids will escape him, and no one will get past him."

"Merlin," Fred breathed, flashing Neville a grin. Neville looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"You really turned the DA into an army, and you became a general," George explained, winking at his friend. Neville flushed slightly and offered them a small smile.

"Someone had to, everyone else left."

"I think we're ready. Does everyone know who they have?" Fred and George nodded their heads before leaving the group and gathering their fighters together.

-o-O-o-

Fred still had no idea where Hermione was. He could only pray to Merlin that she was safe. The fight had started at precisely midnight, which meant the Death Eaters had snuck into the passage early.

They'd broken their promise not to invade the castle until then.

He, Percy, and Lee were shooting defensive spells at the actual passage while George and Hannah were guarding either end of the hall, shooting down the stray Death Eaters that had somehow managed to get in the castle.

"Watch out!" Hannah cried out, falling to the ground with a bang as five Death Eaters flooded down the hall towards the secret passage. Lee kept defending the passage, fighting to keep it from breaking at the onslaught as Percy and Fred turned to take on the newly arrived Death Eaters.

Jets of light filled the passageway in every direction. Fred aimed a neat hex at one of the hooded men and he fell to the ground, clawing at his mask before letting out a unnatural moan and slumping forward.

The hood fell off the man Percy was fighting and Fred's brother froze in surprise.

"Why, hello, Minister!" Percy bellowed after a moment, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort that made Fred grin evilly. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" Fred shouted as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. He'd have to thank Hannah and Lee after. Thicknesse fell to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of a sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee. His eyes flashed across the room when someone moved and they landed on the one person he'd been wanting to see since the start of the fight.

Hermione.

Her hair was even crazier than usual, flying around her face in mad, bushy, dirty curls that he knew she would spend hours obsessing over later. Her face was covered in soot, and she had a nasty gash across her left cheek that made his stomach twist. Her robes - she was still wearing Bellatrix's, he realized with a start - were ripped and burned, and showing more of her gorgeous legs than he was really comfortable with.

He'd never seen her in more of a mess, nor had he ever seen her more beautiful.

"FRED!" she screamed out at the top of her lungs, stopping dead in her tracks and focusing on him. His eyes found hers for an endless moment, and then the world around him was torn apart.

The air exploded. They had been grouped together - Fred, Percy, Lee and the three Death Eaters at their feet (one stunned, the other transfigured) - and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart. Fred felt himself flying through the air, clutching his wand desperately. He vaguely heard a scream and yell, and then he was slamming into a wall before something heavy fell on top of him, knocking the air from his lungs as a terrible pain filled his chest and legs.

Pain and darkness surrounded him; he couldn't see or feel anything but pain in his limbs. Cold air blew across his face, which meant the passageway had to have been blown open. They had failed.

His forehead was hot and sticky, and he felt something running down his cheek and neck. He was bleeding. Then he heard a terrible cry that pulled at his insides; it was a cry of pure pain. Not the kind of pain that magic or injuries could cause.

Someone was hurt, or worse.

Hermione. George. Percy. Ron. Harry. Lee. Hannah…

No, Merlin, please no…

His vision was growing dark, he couldn't focus on anything and his mind was getting fuzzy.

"No – no – no!" someone was shouting. "No! Fred! No!"

Fred? They were calling him… He recognized George and Percy's voice. He felt a cool hand brush his cheek but he couldn't make any sort of response. Not even a simple blink.

"Fred, you're scaring me."

George, he knew his twin's voice. He never wanted to answer his plea more than right then. He couldn't help it, though. He didn't want to scare his twin, but he couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't do anything. He had lost feeling in his legs, and his vision was nearly gone. He had a rushing noise in his ears, like he'd hear when he was flying down a tunnel.

"Fred, come on, answer me!" George had a hold of his head, his fingers were running through Fred's ginger locks. It reminded him of when they were younger and Fred would be suffering from a nightmare.

This wasn't a nightmare, though, and Fred couldn't respond. He couldn't answer his other half, he was frozen.

Was this what dying felt like?

He felt his own body like it wasn't his. He couldn't move anything, and it all felt so surreal. Nothing but pain and darkness. He was aware of Ron, Percy, and Lee beside him, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"FRED!" The heartbroken cry from Hermione echoed in his ears, breaking his heart and sending a rush of panic through his body as his vision completely faded. He felt her grab hold of his cheeks, and he knew no more.

-o-O-o-

"Oh my god, Fred! No, no! FRED!" Hermione was screaming, she was perfectly aware of the fact as she held her husbands face in her hands. George still had him on his lap, and his tears were covering Fred's bloody face. Hermione's tears joined his, and they both stopped noticing the world around them as grief overtook them.

"Help me!" Ron exclaimed, pushing at a rock with Lee and Percy. Harry moved to their side and together the four of them moved the last rock off of Fred's unmoving body.

George tugged him further up onto his lap as Hermione's fingers groped at Fred's neck, feeling desperately for a pulse.

Nothing, she couldn't feel anything!

"We have to go!" Harry yelled over the roar from the passage beside them. Hermione looked up uncomprehendingly. Go? Where would they go? How could they go? There was no point anymore. Fred was dead, and the world would surely end with his death.

Death, dead. Her love, her one love, her Fred, her first friend, her other half, her soul mate, her everything. Her Fred was dead.

"Hermione," George croaked, his fingers shaking around Fred's hand. She looked at him with wide eyes, unable to hear past the rushing in her ears. "I-a flutter," George rambled, not making any sense to her. "I felt a flutter," he said again, his eyes wild.

"A pulse?" Percy asked, grabbing Fred's other hand up. George nodded a, look of hope washing over his features. A scream sounded beside them and they all turned to see a giant spider emerging from the secret passage, straight for them and Fred.

She and George both stood together and stepped in front of the fallen body, neither one having to glance at the other to know they weren't alone.

"Get him out of here!" Hermione ordered, her voice taking on a tone that demanded no one question her. She glanced at George before looking forward and raising her wand, ready to defend her love. They would both die here without hesitation. As long as Fred had a pulse - no matter how weak - he was worth it.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Still here :D_

_Don't forget a review ;)_


	108. Chapter 108

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this story. _**

_Chapter One Hundred and Eight: Where minds are broken._

_"If we die for them, I'll kill you!"- Ron_

* * *

><p>Hermione had always been lucky enough to avoid the spiders. In her second year, she was petrified in Hogwarts, and when Aragog died, she was determinedly avoiding Hagrid because she did not think burying the giant spider was a good idea.<p>

Because of this, she'd had no idea how big they really were. Now, standing in front of one, she was beginning to realize the potential downside of this development. It was nearly too big for the passageway. As it was, it had to stoop down to even get in the passageway.

They had the advantage now. She hadn't read every book she could get her hands on for no reason. Thanks to Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them, she knew precisely how to bring this monstrosity down.

"The legs, George! Aim for the legs!" George did like she said at the same time she sent a stunning spell at its massive mouth. George's spells knocked the spider's legs out from under him and her spell caused him to draw his legs into his body when he fell.

"Bombardas together!" she barked out. George did as she said, and they both shot the spells at the spider's body. The explosion rocked the hall, causing them to both fall backwards. They staggered back to their feet, and faced the spider.

It was dead.

Hermione didn't take even a second to celebrate the fact. She immediately spun to the left and leveled her wand at the biggest piece of rubble. She levitated it in the air, and then shot it towards the passage way, knocking a death eater back and blocking the path.

"We've got it!" three familiar voices yelled from behind her. She turned on the spot to see Luna, Dean, and Susan running towards her.

"They're taking Fred to the Great Hall, go after him!" Susan called out, rushing past them towards the passageway.

Hermione ran.

-o-O-o-

Percy and Lee were lowering Fred onto the floor in the Great Hall when Hermione and George finally reached it. Bodies littered the room, and she would have been horrified by how many of them she knew if she wasn't so focused on only one of them.

She and George both slid next to Fred, Hermione on the left and George on the right. They both took one of his hands and pulled them to their chests. Their actions were perfectly in sync, but neither one noticed. Hermione could scarcely think to breath, let alone notice anything.

Fred's breathing was ragged, but Hermione could see him clearly breathing now.

"Merlin, what happened here?" Pomfrey asked, startling Hermione in the way she just appeared behind George. George didn't even flinch. He'd spent too much time in the Hospital wing to be surprised by Pomfrey's sixth sense of who needed her help.

"It was a wall," Percy explained breathlessly. "The passageway blew up. He was tossed and a lot of rubble fell on top of him." Pomfrey nodded in a businesslike manner and dropped to her knees beside George. She leaned over him, more than willing to work around the twin when it was so obvious he wasn't about to move.

"Right, you," she said to Percy, "get me some unicorn hair from the stores over there." Percy nodded his head, biting back the question that had automatically risen to his lips. As curious as he always was, he didn't really care why she needed it at the moment. If it would help Fred, that was all that mattered at that moment.

Fred's fingers in Hermione's hands started to twitch. She was excited for half a second, thinking he had started to wake, when the thrill turned to panic. Fred's back arched against the floor and his head tossed back as his entire body started to thrash violently.

"FRED!" George cried out, reaching for his twins shoulders to help hold him down. Pomfrey aimed her wand at Fred's chest while Hermione choked out a cry and cupped his cheeks in her hand, trying to hold his head still so he wouldn't hurt it anymore.

"Keep him still! He's seizing!" Pomfrey started muttering spells so quickly that even Hermione couldn't decipher them.

She wasn't even trying to.

Her fingers tightened around Fred and she brought her face close to his ear as the thrashing began to lessen. Her voice was urgent, and she didn't even bother to fight the tears streaking down her cheeks as she whispered in his ear. "Keep holding on, Fred. Keep fighting, just a little longer. We're going to make it through. We're almost there now, love." She kept murmuring in his ear, her tears splashing on his face as Pomfrey cast spell after spell. George was draped over his upper body, holding him tightly and wetting his ripped shirt with his tears.

He wasn't thrashing anymore, and his breathing was evening out, a vague part of Hermione noticed. She was too busy murmuring nonsense into his ear as she dragged her fingers through his hair to realize what that meant, though.

Percy returned with the unicorn hair and handed it to Pomfrey, his cheeks flushed from having run and forgetting to breath in his panic.

"Thank you." She snatched the hairs and began to wrap them around Fred's chest, forcing George up enough for her to wrap them around.

"Am…I…dead…?" The breathy words were whispered right next to Hermione's ear, and they made her breath catch in her lungs. She shot up, her fingers tightening in Fred's hair unintentionally as her eyes shot to his. They were closed, but she knew that voice. It was Fred's, he had just spoken. She was sure of it. She wouldn't dream that.

Of course she would, she had more times than she actually cared to admit, but she hadn't this time. She'd heard his voice in her ears.

"Because…I...Pretty sure…there's an…Angel on me…" Fred's eyes fluttered open and Hermione sucked in a breath, her mouth dropping open. She hardly registered how horribly cheesy his line was, she didn't even care what he said. He was alive and looking at her.

"Fred," George had realized his twin was awake now, and was leaning over him too look at his eyes.

"You idiot!" he chided, tears welling up in his blue eyes. Fred just blinked at him. "Why were you standing in front of the wall?"

"Wasn't me. Lee was," Fred managed, his voice hoarse. He moved his tongue around his mouth as though he wasn't a hundred percent sure what to do with it. "What happened? Everyone okay?"

"Yeah, Lee and Hannah didn't get hit by the wall. Percy is currently by your feet, Ron is out-"

George was stopped before he could finish, and Hermione didn't have to bother asking why. Her head was suddenly pounding and there was someone else trying to gain access to her thoughts.

She couldn't fight the force off, it circled her mind in an iron vice and forced its own thoughts on her. She cried out in pain, grabbing her forehead as words began to fill her mind.

_"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured._

_I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour._

The voice and presence were gone. Hermione kept her hands on her head, breathing heavily, barely aware that screams were echoing all over the hall. Her eyes found Fred's and she felt her heart drop out of her chest.

Where was Harry?

"All able bodies, report to the Great Hall!" Kingsley called out, magically amplifying his voice through out the castle. "Bring any injured bodies you can!" Hermione tightened her grip on Fred, hating what he was trying to silently tell her.

She needed to help gather the bodies, but that would mean leaving Fred.

She wasn't sure she could.

"Go," Fred said, his voice still hoarse. "Save as many as you can. George, Hermione, go. I'm good. A wall isn't going to kill me."

A screech sounded at the far end of the hall, and before Hermione could quite comprehend what was happening, she was being pushed aside by Mrs. Weasley in her haste to grab her son.

She sat back on her haunches and took a deep breath as she met George's eyes. A silent conversation passed between them and they both stood together. She reached for his hand and he clasped hers firmly. They turned and ran for the doors of the Great Hall, ready to gather the injured together. Fred would be okay.

They weren't about to let him die on them.

-o-O-o-

Hermione had never seen so many injured people. So many faces she knew, friends she had grown up with. She loved these people, and they were in critical condition.

Some were dead.

She couldn't focus on that right now, though. She had to see if anyone else needed help.

"Are we there yet?" the feeble voice in her arms asked. Hermione looked down at Rose and offered her a small smile.

"Yes, love, we're nearly there. You're being so brave. Not even the Gryffindors held their tears in this long. I'm so proud of you."

Rose smiled up at her, curling up closer in her arms, cringing as her arm moved. She'd broken it, and Hermione was fairly curtain her ribs were cracked, if not broken as well.

She might have even been bleeding internally; her bruises were odd in coloring.

She was twenty feet from the Great Hall, she just had a little further to go.

Her eyes drifted back down to Rose in her arms, her heart clenching. She could still remember when she first met the girl so many years ago in the DA. She'd thought she was so little then! She'd grown a lot since then, but she still looked so small.

They all looked small.

"Hermione, I've got her!" Neville called, running up to her and relieving her of the Hufflepuff. She wrung out her tired arms and ran along side him, her eyes quickly scanning the Great Hall as she entered.

Harry still wasn't here, but Fred as sitting up right now.

"He'll be here. He won't give himself up," Neville said quietly, setting Rose down on a spare mat. He straightened up and grabbed her hand.

"Ron's surely got him anyway," Hermione murmured. She couldn't meet his eyes, though.

"We've cleared out all the castle, we still have a few runners on the ground, but Kingsley doesn't want us going back out. We only have ten minutes left, we can't get out and back in that much time," George said, coming up to the pair.

"You three need to rest. You'll need your strength," Molly murmured, coming out of nowhere with a tray of tea. Hermione started in surprise when she handed it to them.

"Tea?" she questioned as Molly walked away. Neville didn't drink or move.

"Tea," George muttered, looking at the cup with distaste. "It's like we're having a picnic while the bloody world comes to an end." He looked up and caught the others' eyes. "How terribly British of us all." If Hermione hadn't been so upset about Fred and Harry she might have laughed at George's comment. As it was, she couldn't stop the tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Ron!" Hermione's eyes shot up and looked to see what Molly was screaming about. Her heart froze in her chest and she heard a clatter as her tea cup hit the floor.

Ron was standing in the doorway. Without Harry.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I promised not to kill him, and I meant it. Fred isn't going to die, not on my watch. Can anyone figure out why he specifically can not die in my fanfiction? Him more than any other character? _

_Don't forget a review ;)_


	109. Chapter 109

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this story. _**

_Chapter One Hundred and Nine: In which Harry does what Harry does._

_"Neither can live while the other survives..."_

* * *

><p>Five minutes, that was all that was left of their hour. Students and surviving Order members were all rushing into the Great Hall, bringing all the injured they could find.<p>

Hermione was currently cleaning a cut on Seamus' side.

"What exactly did you get into to earn this gash?" she asked quietly, desperately trying to take her mind off of Harry's absence.

Seamus grinned wryly, shaking his head and making his shaggy hair fly around his face."It was a Chimera. At least, I think it was a Chimera. I never actually finished 'Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them like Gryffindor's resident genius." He winked at Hermione before continuing. "Voldemort's got all sorts of nasty creatures fighting for him now. I do believe the entire Forbidden Forest has actually emptied for the occasion. Everything that goes bump in the night and scared us when we were younger has come out. I can't believe some of the things that were hiding in there." He eyed Hermione before adding, "Though I suspect you, Harry, and Ron know all too well. Might have wanted to let us all know there were giant spiders hiding in there, though."

"Why do you think I was always so scared to go near the forest?" Ron asked, coming up behind Hermione as Seamus let out a hiss. Hermione apologized while she continued to clean his stab wound.

"Where's Harry gone?" Seamus asked, scanning the room. "We've only got a minute or two left, yeah?"

"I don't know where he's gone," Hermione replied in a small voice.

"I lost track of him after Snape died…"

"What?"

"It's a long story. Voldemort did it," Ron said, not meeting Seamus' gaze, he was too busy searching the hall.

Hermione was about to explain a little further, when she felt her Galleon go off in her pocket. It took her only a moment to realize why it was buzzing. Neville had charmed them to go off when their hour cease-fire was up.

Harry wasn't back yet.

Hermione looked up and locked gazes with Ron right as a loud voice spoke.

"Harry Potter is dead."

"NO!" Ron yelled, stumbling backwards and falling against a table. Hermione grabbed onto Seamus' shoulder in front of her, her legs no longer steady enough to hold her up. That was Voldemort, and she just knew it was true. She'd been so scared, so worried he would turn himself in. Harry wouldn't even take the chance that he could be the cause of someone's death.

"He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."

It wasn't true! Harry wouldn't have run away, he wouldn't have!

"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist - man, woman or child - will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

"NO!" The scream echoed throughout the Great Hall, from countless voices, joining together to form one defiant, heartbroken note.

"It's a trick, it's not true!" Ron yelled, his hands clenched and his face defiant. Hermione sunk to the floor in utter horror, hardly aware of the fact that Neville was now by her side. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and a sob tore from her throat, the sound rough and broken.

"He's lying!" Ron said again, his voice defiant, daring anyone to challenge him.

"Mate," Seamus started, looking stunned. "A body… you can't fake…"

"Polyjuice!" Ron retorted, eyes flashing. Hermione replied without conscious thought.

"You can't use Polyjuice on dead bodies."

"He tried to pass the torch onto me," Neville said quietly, his hand rubbing circles into Hermione's back as tears glittered in his own eyes. "He tried to tell me what his mission was, he wanted me to help him finish it." He met Ron's eyes and held them, refusing to back down. "He told me to kill the snake."

"What mission?" Seamus asked thickly, tears starting down his cheeks.

"Dumbledore's," Ron replied, shaking with grief.

" Voldemort split his soul into seven parts, that's how he's survived so long. We've been hunting them down all year, that's where we've been-" Hermione explained, struggling for words for the first time in her life.

"Well, that has nothing to do with Harry turning himself in!" Ginny interrupted, her tone tight. Hermione looked at her unseeingly, her mind already several steps ahead. Despite her grief it refused to stop working. She could see the truth all too clearly now.

"There's more to it than that, though. The prophecy that was destroyed, Dumbledore had a copy of it. It said that neither can live while the other survives, that's why he went alone. He knew he had to die." She closed her eyes, fighting the tears and the lump in her throat. "Harry was the last Horcrux. Dumbledore must have known!"

"So he's mortal now?" Neville asked after a long moment, his voice was strained and hollow.

"If he got Nagini, then yes." Hermione said.

"So an AK will kill him?" Seamus questioned, pushing himself up off the bench Hermione had been tending him on. He only winced a little from his still-open wound.

"If you can hit him, yeah."

"Then we'll kill him," Seamus said determinedly. Hermione nodded her head, feeling horribly numb. She was vaguely aware of the crowd that had gathered around them. She didn't even realize anyone had moved until she felt an arm on her shoulder. She turned her head to see George beside her, his arm wrapped around Fred, who he was holding up.

She wrapped her arm around him and leaned her head against his shoulder, searching for the courage to finish Voldemort.

It was surprisingly easy to find when she thought of Harry lying dead.

"They're coming!" Ernie shouted, running into the Hall. They'd posted him as a lookout at the front door. The Hufflepuffs had done just as Neville predicted. They hadn't surrendered the front door, even though it had cost them.

Students surged around them but the three of them stood still; Hermione, Fred and George. This was quite literally it. They were about to go fight the strongest, darkest wizard of all time. Morgana and Mordred didn't even compare.

They could all die.

The air around them was heavy, painfully so. Hermione couldn't find the strength to look up at Fred or George. She knew the moment she did they'd have to leave, and then who knew what could happen. It was almost guaranteed to be bad.

She'd nearly lost Fred and it had killed her. She couldn't actually lose one of them.

It was George who broke the heavy silence. "Well," he started, and Hermione couldn't help but look up at him. "It's been a blast, but you know what they say." He smiled, though it was sad. "'All good things must come to an end.' What's say we end it the way we started it?" He looked between the two, his twin and best friend. "Together?"

Hermione couldn't speak. She simply nodded her head, more tears spilling down her cheek.

-o-O-o-

A crowd of people had already gathered in front of the door, blocking the entrance. Hermione and the twins wormed their way through until they were standing next to Ron, Neville, and Seamus.

She could see a tall figure - Hagrid by the looks of it - at the front of the crowd, Voldemort and the rest of the Death Eaters were following behind. She moved to the left until her arm was pressed up against Neville. He glanced at her before looking ahead, his hand grasping hers in understanding.

"NO!" McGonagall let out a loud, aching wail. It took Hermione a moment to see why, and then she let her own cry join the others rising up all around her as she surged forward down the steps. They all drew to a stop when the reached the foot of the stairs though, and Hermione let out another sob. Draped across Voldemort's shoulders was Nagini, very much alive. Voldemort was still immortal. Cries of shock and horror rose up from everywhere, vows of loyalty, battle cries, promises to keep fighting 'til the bitter end.

Whatever end it would be. They had grown up together, fought together, loved together, been to hell and back together. They would die together. For their friends, for their family, for their future, for Harry, they would fight.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort bellowed, flicking his wand, and with a bang and a burst of light, the crowd was forced into silence. Hermione grasped Fred's hand angrily, taking a small comfort in his nearness. She hated that he was out here, but she wouldn't send him away from her sight. She needed his courage.

Voldemort's spell did nothing but enrage the crowd even more. Everyone knew to attack the snake, that was the final piece to Voldemort's immortality.

"It is over!" Voldemort smirked, "Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!" Hagrid didn't move a muscle, he just stood there rigidly, his giant tears still soaking Harry's hair. With another wave of his wand, Hagrid was forced to bend at his waist and set Harry down on the bloodstained grass. Tears of rage poured down Hermione's cheeks and Ron was visibly shaking with his anger.

"You see?" Voldemort snarled. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

Ron lunged forward, a look of utter rage and defiance on his face. He opened his mouth and the force of his friendship burst through the silencing spell, breaking Voldemort's hold on the entire crowd. "He beat you!" Shouts rose up through out the crowd, reminders of just how many times Voldemort had failed to kill Harry.

Voldemort continued determinedly. "He was killed, while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds. Killed while trying to save himself –" He was cut off before he could continue. Hermione let out a terrified scream as Neville pushed past her and raced down the steps, across the empty ground between the two armies, and right towards Voldemort. His wand was raised and aimed at Nagini.

Voldemort didn't hesitate, he didn't panic, he just twitched his wand and Neville was disarmed. Neville was tossed through the air, landing hard on his back. He shot back up, facing Voldemort defiantly, daring him to stop him.

Voldemort simply laughed. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

Hermione was shaking beside Fred, feverishly praying for his safety. She was gripping her own wand more tightly, readying herself to run for Nagini next in case he failed, though.

Bellatrix's laughter, high and unnatural, sounded from behind her master. "It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

Rage, pure and simple, filled her up and threatened to make her do something insane. She hated Bellatrix, she couldn't really recall hating anyone more. This bitch was the reason Neville's parents were dead. If anyone deserved to die, it was her.

"Ah, yes, I remember… But you are a Pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Review please!_


	110. Chapter 110

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this story. _**

_Chapter One Hundred and ten: In which Neville steps up._

_"What will your children do when mum's gone the same way as Freddie?"-Bellatrix_

* * *

><p>Neville raised his head defiantly, pushing his hair shaggy back. Hermione felt a flash of pride at her friend, despite her intense fear for his safety. She could clearly see his power; he had come from a long line of purebloods, and he was a strong wizard not to be trifled with.<p>

He was no longer the pudgy, clumsy, almost-squib he had been. He was a Gryffindor, and the leader of what had become a real army. She recognized the confidence that his father stood with, and the loyalty and love that had shone in his mothers eyes as he faced down the man responsible for all the pain he had witnessed today, and most of his life. "So what if I am?" was his simple reply.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom." Voldemort's tone dropped, his eyes flashing. He was making it quite clear that it would be extremely unwise for Neville not to join. Clearly, he was ignoring the fact that Neville had just tried to kill his snake.

Neville's reply was instantaneous, loud, clear, and without trepidation. "I'll join you when hell freezes over! Dumbledore's Army!"

An answering call rose up among the rest of the crowd. Hermione vaguely noted that another one of Voldemort's silencing spells had failed. She was screaming out too loudly for Harry and Neville to really focus on what that meant though.

The cheer died away a few long moments later and Voldemort merely nodded his head, taking a little bow towards Neville. "Very well…if that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head be it."

He made an elaborate gesture with the wand, and for a moment, nothing happened. Hermione couldn't even look to see what could be happening though, her attention was focused solely on Neville, who was frozen on the spot, completely vulnerable.

A faint crash sounded from somewhere overhead, and she was momentarily tempted to turn her head and see what it was. She couldn't tear her eyes from Neville, though, and she didn't need to.

The Sorting Hat, worn and ragged as she remembered it from her first year, came soaring through the air and landed on top of Neville's head.

Voldemort lit the hat on fire, on top of Neville's head. He was frozen; he couldn't move from underneath it. Voldemort was trying to burn him alive, while they were forced to watch.

Nothing, not even Voldemort's spell, could hold Hermione back in that moment. She lunged forward, a scream parting her lips and breaking the spell on everyone. Fred was by her side before she could move more than a step, though. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, stopping her from reaching Neville.

"No," he croaked, his voice cracking on the word. Ron appeared at her other side and George had to stop him.

"No," Hermione cried out, trying to break free as the hat burned even brighter. That was her friend, one of her best and oldest! She'd already lost Harry, she couldn't lose another one, not Neville! Not when she could possibly do something to save him!

And then the world, which had been going so slow around Hermione, seemed to kick into overdrive. Neville moved - how, Hermione didn't know - and he pulled something out of the Sorting Hat which was falling to the ground beside him, no longer burning. Something glinted in the brightening night - or morning, Hermione was no longer sure of the time - and then a loud clang rang through the air.

Neville had a sword in his hand, and Nagini's head was now falling to the ground. It hit the cobblestone path with a faint thud that was heard throughout the courtyard.

Hermione stopped and sucked in a breath, her mind seemed to have slowed down. It was processing what had just happened sluggishly. Neville had killed the snake. She was the last Horcrux. Voldemort was mortal.

Voldemort could be killed.

He could die. He would die.

Neville's mind was clearly processing what had happened much more clearly than hers had. Because, without a pause, he brought the sword back around, aiming for Voldemort's throat this time.

Hermione's brain finally caught up with what was going on and she let out a loud scream of triumph, surging forward to help Neville. This time, Fred let her go, and he ran by her side. She whipped her wand up, losing track of Neville as shouts of shock and rage and defiance rose up all around her.

Thousands of spells started to fly across the broken castle's entrance, lighting the sky and creating a deafening cacophony of sounds. Hermione was pulled into a duel with the nearest Death Eater, and she lost Fred, George, and Ron to the rest of the crowd.

She let herself become fully absorbed in the fight, flinging curses at the hooded figure and repelling each hex sent her way with a well timed flick of her wand. Shouts and screams were rising up all around her, but none of it distracted her, until she heard Hagrid's cry.

"HARRY-WHERE'S HARRY?"

What was he talking about?

-o-O-o-

Fred was lost in the crowd. He couldn't see any of his family, and his chest was pounding from the wall that had fallen on him earlier. It was getting extremely hard to breathe, he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep doing it much longer.

Harry was missing now, and Fred couldn't decide what to make of that. He was sure it was important, and later, when he was no longer dodging green flashes of death, he would probably be quite excited about the fact. It would be just like Harry to cheat death in such a dramatic, heroic way. He always had a flair for dramatics. Fred couldn't help the slight smile that thought gave him.

He was probably starting to go a little mental. He was quite sure it wasn't normal to be smiling in the middle of a battle.

"Stupefy!" His spell landed home and the cloaked Death Eater flew backwards, knocking another Death Eater when he finally landed. Fred flashed another smile and charged forward before he felt his stomach drop out of his chest.

The one person in the entire wizarding world he hated the absolute most was standing fifty feet in front of him.

Bellatrix freaking Lestrange.

And she was dueling the person he probably loved most in the entire world, wizarding and muggle.

Hermione.

Time meant nothing, and all he could do for endless seconds was stare in horror as a flash of green lit up the area beside Hermione's bushy curls, missing her cheek by mere inches. He realized with a sickening start that his sister and Luna were dueling the crazed witch as well, and that it was taking all of the three witches' considerable skill and knowledge to stay alive.

The bitch was toying with them. Rage unlike he had ever felt filled him up, causing him to literally see red. Blood pounded in his ears and he could no longer feel his fingers because of how tightly he was suddenly gripping his wand.

That was his wife. That was his bond mate. That was his Hermione.

Bellatrix was going to die. Now.

He was screaming, and he didn't really realize it until he heard his words distantly in his ears. It didn't even particularly sound like his voice.

"THAT'S MY WIFE!"

He realized he shouldn't have yelled that particular bit out, no one was supposed to know, but he couldn't think past the pure fury that was burning through him. He'd regret it later, if he had time. Right now, he had a bitch to kill.

He charged forward, fully aware of the fact that his mind wasn't thinking rationally, and that he was probably delirious from pain and nearly dying. He didn't care. Bellatrix had signed her death warrant weeks ago. She'd signed it when she had dared to touch his wife. The things he wanted to do to her would have him locked away in Azkaban, and he didn't care. She was never going to harm Hermione, or anyone else, ever again.

He had only covered half the distance when a loud voice rang out over the courtyard. It was a voice he had heard countless times growing up, one that managed to both comfort and scare him. One he loved almost as much as Hermione's.

One he had never, ever, heard so full of anger and hate.

Mrs. Weasley dashed past him, overtaking him easily because of his slight limp, screaming at the top of her lungs: "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Fred stopped in utter shock. Never in all of his twenty years had he ever heard his mother curse. Nor had he ever seen her with such a wild, uncontrollable anger. "OUT OF MY WAY!" she screamed. With a flick of her wand she flung Hermione, Ginny, and Luna away from the dark witch and stepped into the flight. She tossed her cloak aside and began to dance around the witch, her wand raised as she flung curse after curse at the insane Death Eater.

Fred hesitated for half a second, unsure whether to help his mother or not. He wanted to kill Bellatrix, he wasn't about to deny that fact.

Then his eyes found Hermione again, and he was running towards her before his mind could fully comprehend that he had even moved. He dropped down next to Hermione and Ginny, pulling them both towards him with shaking hands.

"Ginny!" George exclaimed, and Fred almost cried in relief. His twin was alive, and here.

And now, with Hermione in his arms and her pulse under his fingertips, he really just wanted to kill Bellatrix.

"Fred," Hermione gasped out, looking towards Molly in horror. "Bellatrix…"

He looked up right as his mum yelled out again. "No!" she warned the other surviving fighters who were running towards her, "Get back! Get back! She is mine!"

Bellatrix threw her head back and let out an exhilarated laugh, cruel and high. "What will happen to your children when I've killed you? I'm sure I can finish off little Freddie," Bellatrix cackled, her voice was high and insane. Hermione made a strangled noise and grabbed onto Fred tightly.

George rose beside him, pulling Ginny up and raising his own wand.

"No," Ginny whimpered, stopping George from running after the insane witch. "Let mum…"

Molly's voice drowned hers out. "You – will – never – touch – our – children – again!"

Bellatrix let out another high, mocking laugh. Molly's curse flew under her outstretched wand, hitting her perfectly in her chest. Her laugh cut off, her eyes growing wide in a half second realization before she flew back, dead.

Fred couldn't breathe, couldn't believe his eyes.

Bellatrix was dead.

His _mothe_r had just killed Voldemort's best Death Eater.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Review please!_


	111. Chapter 111

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this story. _**

_Chapter One Hundred and Eleven: Where Voldie grows Moldie._

_"Wee Potters the one!"-Peeves_

* * *

><p>Hermione let out a cry of excitement, wrapping her arms around Fred's neck as he stood up. George and Ginny were running forward, and he was hot on their heels.<p>

And then the realization of where they were and how much danger they were all still in hit him as Voldemort's scream of rage rang throughout the courtyard. He threw McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn, all whom he had been fighting, across the hall and into a motionless pile. He spun in fury and raised his wand towards Molly.

Fred's vision was starting to swim. He was feeling a little dizzy too, and he couldn't seem to focus on anything. His mum was about to be blasted by Voldemort, and he couldn't make his feet move at all.

He tried to speak, tried to cry out no, tried to bloody run and throw himself between his mum and Voldemort, but he couldn't.

"Protego!" A shout sounded from the middle of the hall, where no one was. Fred's vision was starting to darken around the edges though, so he couldn't really be too sure no one was there. A shield erupted between Molly and Voldemort, and it was so powerful that it knocked Molly backwards, out of danger.

A cloak Fred had seen countless times fell to the floor, and a raven-haired wizard with a tell-tale scar stepped forward. His back was straight, his wand raised, and his emerald eyes fierce as he faced his mortal enemy.

Harry was alive.

Hermione screamed out her friends name, and it was the last thing Fred could hear. His vision disappeared and his legs gave out from under him. He fell to the ground, praying no one noticed and that Harry could finally defeat Voldemort.

-o-O-o-

Bloody. Hell. Fred hurt everywhere. Everywhere; his chest, his arms, his legs, his neck, his face, his feet, even his fingers were throbbing. Why had he woken up? Why hadn't he just stayed asleep in the peaceful oblivion?

Something important had been going down before he had passed out. He was sure of it. His brain still felt like it was stuffed with cotton though, and nothing was making much sense…

He was lying in an actual room now, and it was dark. Still, he could see the smooth stone of the ceiling over his head. That had to be good, right? He was lying on something soft, too…

Voldemort! Harry had just appeared and was fighting Voldemort! Holy Hufflepuff, how had he forgotten? He had to get up, he had to find Hermione, George, Ron, Ginny, mum, and Harry…

He still couldn't move, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. Godric only knew how much pain that would cause.

He could try turning his head, though. He could figure out exactly where he was then. He tilted his head to the left, letting gravity help him with the effort, and he felt what little air he had leave his lungs. Two chairs were beside him, and two people he needed were sitting in them - George and Hermione.

They were both covered in soot, Hermione still had a gash on her cheek and George had one on his neck. Her hair was bushier than he'd ever seen it, and parts of George's were singed. They were clasping hands and each had their free hands resting on the blanket a few inches away from him.

He managed to make a noise, a strangled cry, and they both lifted their heads to look at him.

"Fred!" Their voices mingled together, equal parts joy and fear. They were out of the chairs and kneeling beside his bed before he could even blink.

"Oh god, I told you not to do that again!" George choked, grabbing Fred's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You know me… Flair for dramatics…" Fred's tongue felt thick again, and it was starting to annoy him. This whole passing out and getting injured thing was not fun.

"You collapsed Fred, why didn't you tell us you were dizzy?" Hermione insisted, finding, and gripping his hand under the bed sheet. He savored the warmth of her fingers, ignoring the pain her touching his sensitive skin caused.

"It just came on… we were kind of fighting."

"He has a point," George said to Hermione, fighting a grin. She refused to smile, though, determinedly frowning at her husband.

"What happened? Harry and You-Know-Who?" Fred tried to keep the desperation out of his voice but it didn't work too well.

"Harry offed him. With Expelliarmus. Guess Remus was wrong about that being a bad spell for a signature," George answered cheerfully. Hermione was studying Fred's face hungrily, she didn't look like she believed he was truly alright.

Fred didn't know what to think or feel. He'd spent his entire life scared of Voldemort, even the brief years between the wars had been spent fearful of his return. Could he really be dead? Could they really have won?

Could he have the future with Hermione he'd always dreamed of?

"Where is everyone else? Why aren't' they all gathered around my sick bed?"

"They are, or were; I think they've all fallen asleep. We were all knackered. " George indicated something on his other side. "They're behind the curtain. The healer barely let Hermione and I-"

"Hermione and me."

"Hermione and me, sit with you." George smirked before continuing. "Probably realized it'd be utterly pointless."

"He was threatening to use Decoy Detonators," Hermione said softly, attempting to be lighthearted with George. Fred's mind was slowly starting to clear up, and he was realizing just how close he had come to losing everything. He wanted to hold his wife.

His eye lids felt like lead, though, and he couldn't keep them open anymore. His head fell back against his pillow and he was once again out.

-o-O-o-

Hermione had lost track of time, again. She was finally warm though, and extremely comfortable. Probably because she was lying next to Fred, and George was on his other side. She was with her two favorite people in the world, her oldest and closest friends, and they were all alive.

Granted, Fred was suffering from a serious concussion and internal bleeding, and several cracked ribs, but he was very much alive. He was going to get better, too.

They had done it. The teenagers gang; it had taken them to destroy the darkest wizard. Ron and she had destroyed horcruxes, Neville had finished the final one, and Harry killed Voldemort. They had done what everyone swore was impossible. They had kept going when everyone else stopped, and they had a victory because of it.

Hermione rolled over on her side and pressed the length of her body up against Fred's, feeling him against all of her and savoring the warmth and comfort it brought. She brought her hand up to his chest and rested it next to George's, right above Fred's heart. She could feel the steady thumping of his beating heart, and she smiled.

She could hear him describing his imagined future to her, she could see the images he had described in her mind. Visions of laughing children, explosions from products, Fred rocking one of their babies. George rolling around on the floor with his daughter. Both twins acting tough when the first boyfriend came to pick up either of the daughters. She could imagine large Sunday dinners at the Burrow, the table groaning at the weight of all the food piled on it. No elbow room as they all gathered around the already too-small table with all their spouses and children, together and happy.

"You look happy." Her eyes shot up and found Fred's looking down at her, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I am. You're here, and we all are. Everything's going to be okay. We actually won the fight." She knew that later, probably in a week or so, the true meaning and enormity of that truth would hit her and she'd be struck breathless. At the moment, though, it was enough to know that she could lie in her husband's arm and be safe. She wouldn't have to worry about parting from him.

Which brought up another point...one she wasn't looking forward to discussing later with Molly.

"Do you realize that you told the entire courtyard that we are married? It's a good thing you passed out. I think your mum would have killed you otherwise." Fred paled dangerously and Hermione sat up straighter in worry.

"Oh Godric, I had hoped that was a dream. Did I really blurt that out?"

"Yeah…" She laid down again and nuzzled up against his side, resting her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"Was she royally pissed?"

"Language, Freddie. Yes, she looked upset. She hasn't said anything yet, though. I think she's waiting for you."

"Could George fake it?"

"No, George will not. As I've said. Not having that conversation again," came George's muffled response. His face was buried in Fred's side, and he didn't make any move to get up so he could be heard more clearly. "And I'm happy you two have found out what happens when witches and wizards love each other. But leave me the bloody hell out of it." Hermione was giggling too hard to even berate him for his language.

"We could give you a demonstration right now, if you'd rather." Fred winked at Hermione who turned bright red. He pulled her closer, fighting a laugh as George shot his head up.

"Don't even think about it. Matter of fact, scoot apart. You're both too close." Hermione stuck her tongue out at George and wrapped her arms around Fred, moving closer to him before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Look away, Georgie," Fred ordered, locking his eyes on Hermione. George did as he was ordered after a moment and Fred gave Hermione a long, sweet kiss.

"I love you," he whispered against her mouth. She smiled into his kiss and whispered the same words back to him. George gave an exaggeratedly loud sniff and Hermione broke the kiss with a loud laugh.

"Get over here, you big baby!" George turned towards them and Hermione pulled him into a hug, smiling when Fred wrapped his arm around her as well.

This was where she belonged.

-o-O-o-

"So, Fred is at the Burrow and we're all meeting over there for dinner tonight," Hermione explained, levitating a large stone to the other side of the room. "I wanted to know if you and Luna would like to come. We'll be eating outside, so you don't have to worry about it being to crowded. Though, I warn you, it will be very loud. The entire family, and Order, and any DA we can hunt up will be there."

Neville beamed as he finished repairing the gate. "Sounds like a lot of fun. Luna and I will be there."

"Great, I think I'll need the back up. Mrs. Weasley wants to talk to me about what Fred let slip during the fight."

Neville snorted as he walked over to her and helped her levitate another stone. "I was wondering when that would come back up. He did kind of spill the beans, didn't he?"

"Yes. Yes he did."

"I think Molly and Arthur were the only ones that didn't know, though."

"We're hoping that if we hold another big wedding, that she can plan, we won't be in as much trouble."

"It can't hurt." Hermione snorted and lifted another rock by hand, tossing it aside before moving forward. "Hey," Neville said quietly, catching her arm and turning her to face him. "Are you alright?" Hermione stood perfectly still, a little shocked. How had he figured out that she was trying not to cry? She'd fooled everyone else today - Ron, Luna, Fay, Seamus, and Hannah. Granted, she hadn't seen Harry, George, or Fred, any of which probably would have figured out she was less than perfect too.

"No," she whimpered and before she could blink Neville had dropped his arm full of rocks and had her wrapped up in a firm hug. He stroked her hair and murmured into her ear as she started to cry into his shoulder.

For the life of her, she couldn't understand why she was crying. They'd won the war, they were free of the reign of Voldemort and his evil. All they'd hoped for could come true.

But she couldn't stop the tears. She'd been holding all of her emotions back for so long, and now she couldn't hold them back. She could just bawl. She cried for the pain and fear of almost losing Fred, twice. For the horror of seeing Harry lying dead in Hagrid's arms, for the friends she had lost, for the lives she'd been unable to save. She cried for the parents she couldn't find, for the scars - physical and mental - that her friends now had to bear.

She'd appreciate everything she had later. For now, the pain of everything they had lost was still too raw.

* * *

><p><em>AN:So, Tuesday they wouldn't let y'all read the chapter, yesterday, they wouldn't let me post it... Lets all hope this works today!_


	112. Chapter 112

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this story. _**

_Chapter One Hundred and twelve: Where Molly yells._

_"You better hope I don't put bars on your windows!"-Molly Weasley_

* * *

><p>"Wow," Hermione breathed as she stepped into the flat. It had been nearly a year since she'd set foot in this place. In her house.<p>

How had it not been more damaged?

"It's almost as if we never left!" George exclaimed excitedly beside her before running into the flat and heading straight for his room. Hermione chuckled and shouldered her bag before continuing into the flat.

She dropped the bag next to the couches and pulled a pan and some ingredients out before stepping into the kitchen. She set waved her wand and vegetables started to cut themselves up as she filled the pan with water.

"Godric…" A smile spread across Hermione's lips before she turned her head to peer at Fred over her shoulder. He was standing in the doorway with a bag thrown over one shoulder and his mouth dropped open. "You… you really do look like an angel." Fred looked and sounded as though he was genuinely having trouble speaking. It made Hermione's breath catch in her throat, and her heart beat more quickly.

She quickly turned back to her vegetables and tried to distract herself before she gave away how easily he had affected her. She was quite aware that she was a horrible mess, her clothes were baggy and grimy, her wild hair had been pulled back in a terribly messy bun, and she probably still had dirt on her nose from all the cleaning they'd been doing at Hogwarts.

But Fred still managed to give her that look. That look that made her blood rush and her breath catch. He still managed to look at her like she was the most beautiful, attractive, incredible thing he had ever seen.

She hoped he'd always have it for her…

"You just like seeing me make you lunch." She said dismissively, trying to not show her blush. She found herself almost dropping her knife a moment later when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and felt his breath against her neck.

"No, I simply forgot how terribly sexy you are when you're making my food." He nuzzled her neck, and she couldn't suppress a shiver. "I love your hair like this too," he added after a second, pulling away and spinning her around so she was facing him. "It just makes me want to run my fingers through it and snog you senseless."

"What's stopping you?" She asked breathlessly, loving how his eyes darkened and his hair fell across his face so haphazardly.

"Keep it together, Weasleys'." The two jumped apart in surprise as George strolled into the room, smirking.

"You're a git." Fred declared, stepping back up to Hermione and wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled and leaned her head against him, enjoying the close proximity.

It was George's turn to jump in surprise when the fireplace, which he was standing in front of, ignited in a bright green.

"Yipes!" he yelped, stumbling backwards. Fred laughed unashamedly, shaking his head.

"Git, it's just the floo!"

"Who is it?" Hermione asked, dropping her arms from Fred and bringing them to her hair. Godric, she was a mess!

A short figure appeared in the green flames before stepping into the living room.

"Mum?" George asked in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

Molly's hands instantly went to her hips and Fred felt himself pale as her eyes found his. He'd been dreading this talk. Granted, he'd been quite mental from pain and concussion, but he remembered yelling out that Hermione was his wife. He also remembered the look of shock on several faces in the courtyard. Namely family and teachers, but a few friends.

Molly looked ready to kill.

Hermione's hand tangled with Fred's before he had even realized she'd moved. He started at the simple action and swallowed thickly, coming back to himself. "Hey, mum. What's up?" He tried to keep anxiety out of his voice, but he knew it was leaking through.

"Don't!" Molly snapped, bustling forward with out even a glance at George who was now standing awkwardly in the middle of the sitting room, unsure what to do. "Don't try and play coy with me!"

"Err," Fred started, lamely.

"How could you? How _could _you do something as important as this and never tell a soul?" Molly accuesed, waving her finger at her son.

"Because-"

"Don't you dare interrupt me when I'm speaking!"

"That's hardly-"

"You got married! You married her without ever saying a thing!" Molly ranted, stomping towards them. Hermione sucked in a painful breath, willing her eyes not to fill with tears at the accusation. She knew Molly didn't hate her, but she was feeling like she really did at the moment. Fred dropped her hand and she knew she was going to lose the fight against her tears.

He blatantly wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her nearer, claiming her.

"How could you do something so utterly insane?"

"Hey!" George objected, finally unfreezing. He went across the sitting room and into the kitchen to Hermione's other side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She felt safe, loved and wanted. They were defending her to their mother. Something she hadn't thought would be necessary. "You knew they were engaged. You've never objected to Hermione before, either."

"That's-"

"No," Fred interrupted, standing up straighter and giving his twin a grateful look. "I love her, mum. I have since I was just a kid, and it's not going to go away. You're right, I did marry her without telling you. I married her because I knew she was going to disappear on the hunt, and that there was a very good chance neither of us would ever see each other again. I couldn't let that happen without knowing that I had literally given her everything I could. She's my wife, mum, because I will not let anything keep us from being together."

Molly burst into tears. Fred and George both looked at each other in horror before returning their gaze to her. Hermione froze, completely unsure of what to do.

"I know! I can't believe you got married without me!" Molly wept out before dashing forward and pulling Hermione out of Fred and George's arms. "I love you, I have another daughter! I've wanted you to be a Weasley since I first met you. I knew you were going to be a Weasley since we went to Egypt and Fred couldn't stop talking about you!" Hermione wrapped her arms around Molly's shoulders, completely at a loss of what she should do.

"Wait, you're okay with us being married?" Fred asked, sounding gobsmacked. Molly pulled Hermione closer, running her hands up and down her back.

"Of course, I knew you were engaged. I wanted to be part of the wedding though." She removed her arms from Hermione and went up to Fred, her hands back on her hips. "I helped Fleur, and I've liked Hermione a lot longer than I've liked Fleur!" She studied her speechless son for a moment and then grabbed him in a firm hug.

"You _will_ be having a real wedding now. Three daughters, I can't believe it!"

George laughed and hugged his mum as Hermione slowly made her way to Molly side. To her mother in laws side.

-o-O-o-

"Merlin's saggy left-"

"George!" Hermione cut the lewd curse off mid way as she stepped into her room, surprised to see George standing beside Fred. They had their hands at each others throats, and for a moment Hermione thought they were trying to strangle each other.

She didn't even blink as she continued to pin her hair up in an elaborate bun.

"Having problems, boys?" She asked casually as she made her way up to the dresser and mirror they were standing in front of. She retrieved her necklace and earrings before turning towards the bathroom to finish getting ready for the dinner they were attending.

"These. Bloody. Ties." Fred growled out, wrestling vainly with the thin black material around George's neck. Hermione finished putting her earrings on as she fought a laugh. She doubted they would ever learn how to properly put on a tie.

"Help, Hermione!" George whined, dropping his hands from Fred's tie and turning towards her imploringly. Unfortunately Fred hadn't let go of George's tie, so all his attempt at turning did was strangle himself.

"Gah!" George choked. Hermione did laugh at that, and left the bathroom.

"You two are hopeless!"

"But you still love us." Fred replied happily as she fixed his tie. She straightened it out then ran her hands down his lapel, smoothing the material out before turning towards George. She could feel Fred's eyes on her, examining her dress and hair.

"There." She declared, studying George's tie before stepping back and taking in his entire form. She started to turn towards Fred but she was caught before she could. Fred wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest, resting his chin on her shoulder so his cheek was pressed against hers.

"You are not permitted to leave the house in this dress. You look far too beautiful."

Hermione smacked his arm, blushing happily at the unexpected praise.

"Don't be silly. We have to go to this dinner." She glanced at the clock next to their bed and felt her pulse quicken. "and we're going to be late if we don't leave now! Merlin, how do you two always manage to throw my schedule off? I swear, you're worse than Harry and Ron ever were."

George stumbled backward, grasping his chest before falling back across the bed. "You've mortally wounded me, Hermione! My pride might never recover from that insult!"

"Grow up," Hermione laughed out, freeing herself from Fred's arms and going towards the kitchen. She heard the twins following her and she couldn't fight a small smile as she grabbed up her purse.

"Do we have to go in these things? Mine is already trying to strangle me." George whined, tugging at his now crooked tie.

"I'm wearing heels and a tight, itchy dress. You can handle a tie. Yes, you have to go in those things. It's for Ron and Harry." Hermione said to George, realizing after a moment that Fred was being unnaturally quiet. She turned to look at him and felt a blush heat her cheeks when she realized he was still staring at her dress with darkening eyes.

"Godric," he breathed out, realizing she was looking at him now. "You have so much leg. Just, leg, everywhere. Have you always been that tall?"

"Heels, Freddie." George sang, grabbing an apple up off the counter as he rolled his eyes at his twin.

"Uh-uh!" Hermione grabbed the apple before he could take a bite, fighting a blush at Fred's insistent gaze. "You're not eating until we get to the ministry. Now both of you behave yourselves, we're going to an acceptance dinner. Ron and Harry have been accepted into the Auror program and we're going to support them. We will be presentable, and I will hex you if you embarrass me." She turned towards Fred, letting her eyes rake over his form slowly. "No matter how delicious you may be looking right now."

"Well, I know I'm hot and everything , but really, you're a married woman, Hermione." George joked, straightening up and coming beside his twin who was trying not to drool at his wife. "Let's get this thing over with so we can come back and get some real food."

"Ready then?" Fred asked, looping his arm around Hermione and holding his hand out for George.

"As I'll ever be." George replied cheerfully, taking the proffered hand. Fred twisted into the air and disapparated them away. It was the start of their war free lives, and they were going to greet it as they always would.

Together.

* * *

><p><em> still hates me for some reason... finally got it to upload though :D<em>


	113. Chapter 113

**_Thanks to 93 Diagon Alley for beta reading this story. You have made me laugh, grin, and enjoy this story more than I could have alone. Thank you for putting up with my craziness and supporting my twin obsession. It's been a blast, and I'm glad we could end this together :)_**

_Chapter One-Hundred and Thirteen: In which the story ends._

_"All was well."-Narrator_

_ I came across a fallen tree,  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me.<br>Is this the place, we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? -Keane<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! How do you always handle all this craziness? It's insane!" Hermione let out a loud laugh, and snort, and promptly blushed at the un-feminine noise, something Fred still found completely adorable. He flashed her a large grin before turning towards Alicia and Lee, the former of which was watching the chaos occurring in the living room with an open mouth.<p>

"What craziness?" Fred asked, reclining on the kitchen bar to her right. He kept his voice perfectly nonchalant and his pose relaxed.

Alicia looked at him as though she found him quite mental.

He was quite used to that look. He'd received it from Hermione more times than he could count.

"I hate to break it to you, Alicia," Hermione said, coming up to the group as Lee ran over to pick up his god daughter who had just ventured too near the fire and was now crying in fright. (Hermione had charmed it so they couldn't get near it, but it still scared the two year old). "But you can expect the exact same thing in a few months." Hermione wrapped her arm around Fred's waist as Alicia's hands moved to her own pregnant stomach, a strange look on her face. It was one Hermione recognized all too well. Love, excitement, and trepidation all mixed freely.

They didn't have anything to worry about, though - they would be brilliant parents.

"Oi! Are you two ready?" George's voice sounded from down the hall and Hermione started as she turned to see what was up. "What is this?" he gasped, turning the corner and coming into the kitchen/living room.

"Madness," Alicia deadpanned, as Hope dashed past her to get at her favorite Uncle. George scooped her up easily, laughing at his little god-daughter.

"Well, good morning, sunshine." Hope beamed and wrapped her arms around his neck, effectively choking him with affection.

"Hope, love," Fred said, pushing himself off the counter and going to his twin. He loosened her arms a slight bit before ruffling her hair. "Aren't you getting a bit big to hold?" He could hardly believe she was already five. It was enough to make him cringe. When had they gotten so old?

"Stop it, daddy. I'm never too big to be held," Hope vowed, a slight lisp in her voice that made him smile.

He heard Hermione laughing beside him and looked over to see her bent down next to George, Jr. She was wiping something off his cheek and he was scowling at her.

She had a nice bum, Fred couldn't help but notice. He smirked to himself and walked back over to her, leaving George and Hope to their own devices. Something that was dangerous, to say the least.

Hermione stood up and let George, Jr. run after George's sons, Fred and Fabian, the dangerous trio laughing madly as they went. Fred looped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her towards his chest, kissing her forehead lightly. Today was the tenth anniversary of the day Harry had killed Voldemort. It had been a long, and occasionally hard, time, but the two of them had never been closer or stronger.

"Hey, sexy," he whispered to her. She smiled softly at her children before tilting her head and resting it against his shoulder. She started to wind her own arm around his waist, but not before lightly pinching his bum. He started in surprise and then couldn't help but laugh.

They weren't really getting old. Besides, with a wife as hot as her, well, he'd stay young at heart for a long time.

"Okay, love birds, we have to head over," Angelina called out, herding the kids toward the fireplace that was now glowing a familiar green. Hermione winked at Fred and sashayed forward, swinging her hips in a way that had to be illegal. Fred was fairly sure he was drooling. It wouldn't have been the first time.

He heard a snort beside him and turned his head to see George snickering at him. He just winked back and chased after Hermione.

-o-O-o-

"Thank Merlin!" Molly exclaimed the minute Hermione stepped out of the fireplace. "I was beginning to worry you wouldn't arrive!"

"We had to gather the troops together," Hermione said cheerfully, stepping into the kitchen where Molly was frantically assembling their dinner together.

"Would you take the drinks outside? Everyone else is already outside." Molly was already back to stirring her cauldron. Hermione nodded her head, even though she couldn't see the action, and scooped up the cups, waving her wand at the pitchers and having them follow her magically.

Everyone else was already outside, it was a packed yard. She set the cups and pitchers on the table and found a spot on one of the benches, grinning when she heard the distinct sound of her husband's voice.

As he took the seat next to her she let herself look around the full table, taking in all the faces and memories they brought.

Neville was next to Luna, chatting excitedly to Ron about his new chomping cabbages. He had been teaching at Hogwarts for seven years now, and he had just been appointed the headship of Gryffindor house. She really couldn't be prouder of him. She could still see her bashful first year friend on occasion, but she loved the strong, confident man he had become.

Ron was still as tall and skinny as ever, and Hermione still envied his ability to eat anything and not gain any weight. He was still an Auror, and he was one of the best, if a little reckless.

Harry was next to him, his green eyes peaceful and a content smile on his lips as he spoke with Ron and Neville. He had Ginny's hand loosely clasped in his own and his other hand was holding baby James. He'd been promoted to head Auror and he was revolutionizing the department.

George took the seat by Fred's other side and bumped his twin's arm, a big grin on his lips. "Reckon mum'll kill us?"

"Yeah," Fred whispered back, excited as ever. Hermione's eyebrow shot up and she shook her head, knowing better than to actually try and stop them. She was quite used to explosions, shape-shifting, and general mischief by now.

She'd have gone mental if she hadn't.

"You might want to avoid the rolls and mashed parsnips, love," Fred whispered in her ear as he passed her the corn. She shook her head and passed it on before responding.

"You know your mum's rolls are my favorite."

He grinned sheepishly and took the carrots from her. "Sorry?"

She turned back to her food, fighting a smile at how adorable her husband was. She loved the complete nutter, even if he was annoying. At least he wasn't pranking her.

She was a little curious as to what was going to happen, too.

She didn't have to wait long for her curiosity to be satisfied. It wasn't five minutes later until everyone at the table, save for Fred, George, Angelina and Hermione, were bright red with gold hair.

"Fred, George!" Molly chided, narrowing her eyes at her sons with a gaze that still made them tremble.

"It's in celebration of Neville's raise!"

"That's be-... Oh, very well." Molly raised her glass towards Neville. "Congratulations, dear. Sorry about my incorrigible sons."

"That's alright, Mrs. Weasley-"

"Molly."

"Molly, I don't mind. At least they didn't give me a canary crème."

"Because you'd hex me if I did," Fred whispered in her ear, giving her a wink. She grinned back and raised her own glass towards Neville.

"That's not all," George whispered, grinning like mad. Hermione instantly felt worried. She needn't have been, though. A moment later a loud explosion sounded behind her and the darkening sky was filled with hundreds of fireworks. Images of all their years at Hogwarts filled the sky and Hermione felt her mouth drop open in shock.

She loved her husband.

-o-O-o-

The rest of the dinner passed without further incident and Hermione found herself finishing clearing the dishes before she quite realized it. She dropped her last armful of plates into the sink and went back outside. Her eyes found Hope, George Jr. and Harmony quickly, and she was glad to see that they were playing with Hugo and James in the corner of the yard. Luna and Neville were with them, making sure none of the children got into any scrapes.

Her eyes scanned the rest of the yard and she found the one person whose company she always craved. She made her way across the yard and stopped in front of him, grinning. "Hey, handsome."

"Hi, beautiful," he replied, grinning back at her. He motioned to the spot beside himself, asking her to sit down. As Hermione lowered herself to the ground next to Fred, her back leaning against the rough bark of the tree before she readjusted so she was leaned up against Fred, she let her eyes wander over her loved ones. This was what she had spent her entire life striving for. This is what she had fought for, and longed for.

"You alright?" Fred asked beside her, brushing a few errant curls back behind her ear. She let her gaze linger on their children and friends for a moment longer before turning back to him, a smile playing on her lips.

"Yes. Just thinking. Do you realize it's been nineteen years since we first met?"

"Godric's ghost, we're getting old!" Fred squeaked in mock mortification. Hermione laughed and swatted his chest. He caught the hand and brought it to his lips, peppering kisses along the back of it.

"Let's go back to where it all began," he whispered, his eyes holding her own. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise before a large, pleased smile spread across her lips.

"Yes, back to our spot." He nodded his head and helped her up, dropping his hand down to tangle with hers. They slipped away into the woods, towards a place only they knew. Hermione paused right before they disappeared into the tree line and looked at her family, one last smile playing on her lips before she followed Fred into the woods.

Ten years after the war and all was well.

* * *

><p><em>Author note: *Gross sobbing* oh my merlin! It's finished! <em>

_I can't believe this story is actually finished! I've been working on it for over a semester, it's all I've done with my free time. I'm not sure what I'll do with out this fic. I loved writing this story, and I loved hearing how each of you felt about it. All your encouragement, well wishes, and general niceness helped me more than I can describe. You are all incredible, and give me the courage to keep writing. I'm starting to believe I will publish one day. I've even started a novel :) who knows what'll happen?_

_I just know I love you all, this story was a blast, and that George is about to kill me for his turn with Hermione. _

_So, until the next story!_

_Mischief Managed,_

_Mya, your crazy fangirl. _


End file.
